Trucos de Salón
by Helenil
Summary: -UA- Es 1927 y la ciudad está en guerra. La Banda del Dragón se está apoderando de todos los sitios clandestinos y libres que pueden, la misión de detenerlos queda en manos de los Riversiders y los Ases. Sólo hay un problema: queda un último As y él no cree que tenga nada que demostrar.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo la tan esperada traducción de trucos de salón, cabe aclarar que contiene ligeras alteraciones, la traducción no es cien por ciento fiel, en primera porque no domino totalmente el idioma, por lo tanto no sé si la traducción es completamente adecuada, y en segunda, porque en algunos pocos momentos no pude reprimir mis ganas de añadir una o dos frases que pudieran sazonar el contexto, así como uno que otro detalle que en realidad pasará desapercibido. De cualquier modo al final de la traducción y de la historia en cuestión añadiré mi comentario final y los links pertinentes a modo de referencia, para que puedan por ustedes mismos conocer a fondo el presente trabajo y apreciar como yo, la naturaleza de este regalo. En fin.

Citando textualmente a la talentosa autora de esta historia: "La columna vertebral de la historia es igual que el programa. Cuatro tipos de flexión y un Avatar. Los personajes son los mismos, no así todo lo demás. La trama es la misma, la nación del fuego ha ido demasiado lejos, la gente está teniendo problemas para encontrar al Avatar, ¿Las diferencias? Se lleva a cabo en 1927 en la cima de la Ley Seca en los Estados Unidos, en una gran ciudad como Chicago o similares. Sí."

Um... así que aquí está cómo se desarrolla. La Nación del Fuego = la Banda del Dragón. Los "Riversiders" = Tribus Agua. Los Nómadas del Aire estarán repartidos en los Cuatro Ases y los maestros tierra son parte del Reino Tierra, es decir el resto de los clandestinos en la ciudad.

"Sólo para que todos lo sepan, yo no estoy de ninguna manera... a favor de la delincuencia, ni nada. Los años 20 eran un período de tiempo fascinante, cuando los contrabandistas y las mafias eran una especie de héroes de época, así que estoy tratando de hacerlo parecer lo más normal posible. Si usted tiene algo como... un antepasado que fue asesinado por Al Capone o algo así, no estoy diciendo que él estaba en lo cierto, así q no me odien." (Eso fue lo que la autora dijo en su momento y lo mismo digo yo ahora)

Descargo de responsabilidad: Avatar no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (excepto los que sean de mi invención), la historia tampoco es mía, yo sólo traduzco –casi fielmente- lo que otra maravillosa escritora tuvo el detalle de compartirnos y como dije antes, el final que quedó inconcluso… es lo único en lo que intervine directamente, pero eso se indicará en su debido tiempo.

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 1

-No puedo creer esto.

-Oh, deja de quejarte- gruño Katara lanzándole a su hermano una mirada cansada mientras ambos caminaban por las calles de Omashu en una media noche lluviosa.

-YO tengo derecho a quejarme- espetó ella -Tú eres el que dejó que el camión se quedara sin gas. Y en buena hora diría yo, no hay mejor lugar para vagar de noche que la tranquila ciudad de Omashu durante la hora de las brujas.

-No es mi culpa que Susan sea un vejestorio- murmuró Sokka avergonzado, refiriéndose a su camioneta (a la que llamaba Susan por alguna razón). Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y miró alrededor de la calle oscura, el suelo destellaba con agua de lluvia.

-Nunca imaginé que la ciudad fuera tan tranquila esta hora de la noche.

-Estamos en el lado sur, Sokka- le recordó Katara con cautela -No ha habido ningún negocio aquí desde que el Jefe Ozai aniquiló a todos los Ases.

-Será mejor darnos prisa, no me gusta esta parte de la ciudad- murmuró Sokka.

-¿A que le temes?... tienes tu boomerang ¿no?- le preguntó ella con intención. Sokka no respondió, pero la chica lo vio deslizar su mano bajo la chaqueta sólo para asegurarse de que su arma estaba allí. Él la llamaba boomerang a pesar de que se trataba de una berreta 9mm.

-Este bebé es tan poderoso, que el impulso te hace retroceder y viene de regreso a ti como un boomerang- Esto ya no era cierto, pero ese impulso parecía mucho más potente cuando él comenzó a llamarlo boomerang (teniendo en cuenta que tenía once años de edad cuando su padre se la había regalado). Katara se detuvo en seco, mirando la señal de una calle cercana. Sokka siguió su mirada, quitándose el pelo mojado de los ojos y tirando de su sombrero más abajo en la frente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Está lloviendo a cántaros, tenemos que seguir caminando.

Katara no respondió, levantó una mano sobre su cabeza y las gotas de lluvia dejaron de tocarla, se desviaban a cierta distancia y formaban un arco sobre su cabeza pero no podía evitar que estas cayeran más rápido y con mayor frecuencia -Sokka, ¿no estaba el As de Espadas por aquí?- preguntó ella al fin. Sokka frunció el ceño pensativo e iniciando un conteo con los dedos.

-Um... los tréboles estaban en el lado oeste, los corazones en el este y los diamantes en el lado norte... - murmuró -Sí, el As de Espadas debería estar por aquí en alguna parte- Katara rodó los ojos.

-Muchas gracias Sokka- suspiró -Estaba en la calle Lake, así que estamos cerca. Vamos-

Ella empezó a correr por un callejón estrecho, con Sokka pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en el As de espadas Katara?, No hay nada allí. Todos los ases fueron saqueados hace meses.

-Puede quedar algo de gas en los sótanos- respondió ella sin mirarlo, todavía repeliendo la lluvia con una mano -Y si no, habrá un teléfono al menos.

-No estarás pensando en llamar a papá, ¿verdad?- dijo Sokka parándose en seco.

-¿Qué más se puede esperar además de que logremos hacer llegar el envío?, Él nos ha enviado en este trabajo porque somos los mejores Riversiders, así que está claro que es lo que hay que hacer.

-Sí, nosotros somos los mejores- coincidió Sokka -Por eso tenemos que terminar la entrega nosotros mismos, o no seremos los mejores nunca más.

-Sokka, no se trata de la estúpida reputación- resopló Katara.

-Sí que lo es- respondió el sombríamente -Estamos todos los que nos interponemos entre el señor del fuego Ozai y el resto de la ciudad. El afecta demasiado en las vidas de todos los demás y seguirá a raya mientras tengamos la correcta reputación de por medio.

-¿Podemos enfocarnos en esto por ahora?- respondió Katara, girando y conectado su mirada con la de su hermano. El chico frunció el ceño.

-Me estás dando la mirada de mamá- gruñó -Odio cuando lo haces- Con eso, Katara dio fin a la conversación. Luego se detuvo en medio de la calle, mirando rápidamente por encima del hombro.

-El As de Espadas estaba bajo una tienda de animales ¿no?- preguntó, hablando más para sí misma que a su hermano -¿O se trataba de una tienda de sándwiches?...

-No, el de Corazones estaba en una tienda de sándwiches- dijo Sokka de inmediato, sonriendo ante un recuerdo inolvidable -Sus sándwiches de carne asada eran un maullido de gato- Katara rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Ahí está- dijo señalando un local en la calle -La tienda de mascotas "South Side". Se ve peor que el desgaste real ¿no?- Los dos hermanos se detuvieron delante de la tienda de mascotas, un lugar bastante pequeño hacinado entre dos edificios de apartamentos con ocho pisos cada uno. Las ventanas estaban destrozadas en gran medida y la puerta cerrada con una cadena. Katara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y Sokka hundió las manos en los bolsillos más profundamente, el agua le goteaba desde el borde de su sombrero.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó Katara con una sonrisa. Reunió algo de agua de lluvia en sus manos y la dirigió con un movimiento de mano, cortando de un tajo el aire y las cadenas a la mitad. Sokka actuó casi por reflejo, dio un paso adelante y pateó la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- llamó, pasando por encima del umbral. Tanteó en la oscuridad buscando el interruptor de la luz, pero la habitación siguió oscura.

-No hay energía.

-No es ninguna sorpresa- suspiró Katara. Ella se adentro más en la tienda, pasando de largo filas de jaulas vacías y algunas botellas, hasta que llegó al mostrador del fondo. Oyó maldecir a Sokka, sorprendido cuando se golpeó con algo pero lo ignoró y saltó sobre el mostrador. Allí, entre las tablas del suelo polvoriento, estaba una vieja trampilla con la imagen del As de Espadas tallado en el relieve, y derretida sobre el metal había una imagen más fresca, un dragón. El símbolo de la Banda del Dragón.

-Ven aquí Sokka- él apareció a su lado en cuestión de segundos, recostándose contra la repisa.

-Es una marca sutil, cortesía del señor del fuego Ozai- dijo sombríamente. Katara sonrió tristemente mientras él se agachaba y tiraba de la trampilla. Los hermanos se asomaron a la abertura cuadrada. Una escalera de piedra, agotada por tantos años de uso, descendía hacia la oscuridad de abajo. Katara suspiró. Había sido amiga de algunos Ases, había conocido a las familias e incluso se había reunido con el Monje Gyatso una vez. Ahora, estar en uno de sus viejos templos clandestinos le despertaba un tipo de nostalgia difícil de entender, y a pesar de que hacía casi un año desde que habían sido aniquilados, este lugar le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su columna de manera bastante desagradable.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Sokka repentinamente, provocándole un sobresalto más. Y se agachó junto a ella con una linterna empolvada en la mano. Con el esperado clic una luz tenue se expandió en la estancia.

-¿La batería sigue funcionando?- preguntó Katara incrédula -No es que prefiera a las luciérnagas pero...

-No cuestiones la buena fortuna- respondió Sokka a la ligera -¿Podemos continuar? mis pies me están matando- Katara puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebató la antorcha de la mano.

-Caminamos sólo seis cuadras, ¿qué clase de contrabandista eres tú?

-Yo no pedí serlo hermanita...

-Touché hermano -

Sokka no respondió por lo que Katara permaneció en silencio mientras ambos continuaban descendiendo por la escalera. El trayecto fue largo pero no pesado. Habían recorrido unos 100 metros y ya se sentían perdidos bajo esa tienda de mascotas. Cuando finalmente se acercaban al final del túnel, Katara se detuvo en seco y Sokka chocó con ella.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se quejó, Katara se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados. Sokka miró hacia allí, adoptando una expresión similar. Había luz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

Katara se apoyó contra la pared del túnel y sacó el corcho de la bolsa de piel donde transportaba agua y que mantenía oculta bajo el abrigo. Sokka por otra parte desenfundó su arma, intercambió una mirada con su hermana e inmediatamente dio dos pasos adelante y pateó la puerta, derrumbándola sin mucho esfuerzo. Apenas un instante después los dos estaban dentro, Sokka apuntó su boomerang en todas direcciones, Katara levantó un látigo de agua lista para atacar. Ambos recorrieron la habitación con la mirada, sólo para encontrar que estaba vacía. Bueno… casi.

Katara bajó la guardia ligeramente y volvió a ponerle el corcho a su bolsa, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Esto alguna vez había sido un templo clandestino, más parecido a un club decente y lujoso en pleno apogeo que una simple cueva debajo de la tienda de mascotas. La luz provenía de los restos de una lámpara gigante que colgaba del techo. El lugar estaba patas para arriba, como si un huracán hubiera llegado y barrido todo a su paso, dejando milagrosamente la parte superior de la tienda intacta. Había mesas de juego volcadas, vidrios rotos que tapizaban el suelo, restos de instrumentos musicales y la basura esparcida en el suelo que completaba el cuadro de un lugar profanado y desgastado por el tiempo. A pesar de todo ello, el fuego crepitaba en una fogata improvisada al fondo del lugar, las llamas bailaban débilmente dentro de una agonizante chimenea y frente a éstas, de cara con la pared, se hallaba un chico.

Katara dio un paso más en la habitación, sin saber si el extraño estaba vivo o no. Se había acomodado en un sillón, con los pies apoyados en una mesa de café volcada y a la que le faltan dos patas, las cuáles parecían estar alimentando el fuego. El extraño llevaba un traje que parecía bastante viejo y un poco demasiado grande. Sus manos estaban cruzadas descuidadamente sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba lentamente, Katara se alegró de ver evidentes signos de vida. Su cara estaba cubierta en gran parte por un viejo sombrero de fieltro raído, también grande, con pinta de haber sido una boina de viaje y que tenía un naipe gastado metido en la banda. Una gabardina café oscuro estaba amoldada bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

La joven maestra agua decidió hacerse de tripas corazón e ir a despertarlo, pero su hermano la detuvo cuando trató de acercarse. Él entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, señalando al extraño con la pistola. Katara apenas si le hizo caso, rodó los ojos, desvío el arma suave e intencionadamente al suelo y se acercó. Dudó una milésima de segundo al llegar a su altura, antes de arrodillarse a lado del muchacho. Ya de cerca pudo notar que muy probablemente tenía su edad, rondando los 17. Puso una mano vacilante sobre las suyas, todavía cruzadas sobre el pecho y le dio una sacudida suave pero lo suficientemente enérgica para atraer su atención.

-Hey- dijo en voz baja -Levántate y brilla amigo- Katara jadeó cuando una de las manos cobró vida de repente, viéndose de pronto con un agarre firme en su muñeca. La otra mano viajó hasta el sombreo, tirando de él y descubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Lo primero que se hizo evidente fue tenía el pelo corto, negro y presumiblemente rebelde... pero lo que nunca podría explicar, era el cómo, esa tenue luz podía revelar sus brillantes y tormentosos ojos grises, mismos que la desarmaron patéticamente, parecían transmitir confianza, calidez y al mismo tiempo clamaban ayuda. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes de que su atención pudiera capturar los detalles restantes, como el hecho de que, asomando por debajo de su cuero cabelludo se hallaba la punta de un tatuaje azul pálido en forma de flecha. Contra todo pronóstico él extraño le sonrió.

-Buenos días Cara de muñeca- dijo él a la ligera, su voz era sorprendente suave y gentil pero un poco atormentada -¿No eres tú un regalo para la vista?- Katara lo miró fijamente, con una leve sonrisa de diversión tirando de sus labios.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó ella en respuesta, tirando de su muñeca y descubriendo con alegría que él le devolvía tal libertad sin dudarlo. Ella echó una mirada sobre el hombro y se dio cuenta de Sokka estaría probablemente allí, de pie dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para parecer imponente y controlar la situación.

-Tú no me conoces, pero yo te conozco a ti... a ustedes- dijo el muchacho, con la voz ligeramente quebrada y que sólo podía ser resultado de la falta de uso. Señaló a la pared junto a una chimenea que parecía recientemente sellada.

-Ustedes han sido mi única compañía durante todo un año- Los hermanos miraron hacia donde él estaba señalando. Desaparecidos carteles habían dejado manchas en la madera, algunos afiches y recortes de periódico estaban aún clavados en la pared, pero justo en el centro, Katara vio su propio rostro sonriéndole desde una escena que no recordaba.

-Ustedes son los hijos de Hakoda- continuó el muchacho, sonriendo mientras se incorporaba –Riversiders… eran amigos de los Ases según recuerdo así que también son amigos míos- Katara lo miró alarmada.

-¿Eres un as?- le espetó.

-El único- respondió él, tendiéndole la mano -Mi nombre es Aang- Katara le tomó la mano para estrecharla pero él la sorprendió y la acercó a sus labios -¿Y cómo debo llamarla señorita?- Katara rió.

-¿No eres tú encantador?- dijo alegremente. Él sonrió y ella se sintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¡No le digas tu nombre!- dijo Sokka abruptamente. Los dos se volvieron para verlo. Katara había olvidado que estaba allí. -¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un dragón eh?- Katara suspiró, preparándose para lo inevitable. Efectivamente, el boomerang de Sokka apuntó directamente al pecho de Aang un momento después.

-¿Podría un dragón hacer esto?- le preguntó Aang, y un momento después estaba en el aire impulsado por una poderosa ráfaga de viento. Katara sonrió impresionada, ya que había llegado flotando de regreso a su silla.

-Maestro Aire- le señaló con satisfacción a su hermano.

-Un niño mosca ¿eh?- preguntó Sokka, aún escéptico -Bueno... ¿y qué estás haciendo aquí?- Aang miró a su alrededor desinteresadamente. Katara bajó la vista al piso en que estaba sentada. Se encontraba cubierto de papel periódico. Con una sacudida en su estómago, se dio cuenta de que probablemente, el periódico estaba allí para cubrir las manchas de sangre dejadas por su familia y amigos.

-Sobrevivir- finalmente respondió. Sokka no respondió pero al igual que ella se quedó inmóvil -Aún no me han dicho su nombre, por cierto.

-Soy Katara- contestó, antes que su hermano pudiera detenerla -Él paranoico es mi hermano, Sokka.

-Mucho gusto- dijo, inclinándose amablemente desde la silla, Katara rió un poco, Sokka sólo lo miró -Entonces... ¿qué les trae al As de Espadas?

-Bueno, estábamos haciendo una entrega- dijo Katara y le tiro una mirada fulminante a su hermano -Pero alguien olvidó llenar el tanque de combustible.

-Hay gas en el sótano, oculto en la tercera puerta de ese pasillo, el armario es de doble fondo- dijo Aang desinteresadamente, después de haberse acomodado en su silla.

-¡¿Cómo?- Sokka finalmente sonrió mientras iba corriendo hasta la puerta de atrás. Katara permaneció arrodillada al lado del joven llamado Aang. Él la miró después de varios momentos de silencio.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- preguntó suavemente. Katara le arqueó una ceja. La sonrisa se deslizó de su cara y ella se sorprendió al ver un rubor avergonzado difuminándose en sus mejillas -Lo siento- se disculpó en voz baja -Eso fue grosero- Katara rió un poco.

-Wow, un tipo sensible- dijo impresionada -No he conocido a uno de ese tipo en años- Aang dejó escapar lo que Katara ya podía identificar como una risa falsa.

-¿Sensible?... Por favor- resopló, pero no parecía tener nada más que añadir. Katara sonrió.

-Me gustan los chicos sensibles- dijo a la ligera. Aang la miró, claramente incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Katara se inclinó un poco hacia él y el rubor apareció en su rostro.

-En serio- confirmó en voz baja. El chico tragó saliva. Unos momentos de silencio pasaron entre ellos antes de Katara se echara hacia atrás, desviando su mirada de él -Es una lástima que un no haya ninguno por aquí- suspiró con indiferencia.

Aang se incorporó bruscamente.

-Espera, espera, ¿yo dije que no era sensible?, te estaba tomando el pelo Cara de muñeca- dijo a toda prisa -Soy un anticuado incorregible, pregúntale a cualquiera- Katara frunció el ceño y lo miró con cierta tristeza.

-¿A quién puedo preguntar?- le soltó al fin en voz baja. Él miró hacia otro lado, de pronto muy interesado en el fuego -¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí solo Aang?- Él se encogió de hombros, mirando ausente a la chimenea.

-Alrededor de un año- murmuró -¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

-¿Has estado aquí durante un año?- repitió ella en voz baja y con un tono extraño, casi enfadada. Él no respondió -¿Cómo has podido?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Aang, tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Bueno... hay una guerra allá- dijo Katara con cuidado -Los Dragones se están apoderando de todo. Desde que... acabaron con tu gente, las cosas se han vuelto horribles. Los Riversiders son todo lo que se interpone entre Ozai y el resto de la ciudad. Aang se quedó callado. Katara se le acercó con vacilación, colocando su mano sobre la suya otra vez.

-Aang, ¿te gustaría ayudarnos a Sokka y a mí con la entrega?- le preguntó en voz baja, sonriendo -Y entonces tal vez... ¿volver a la destilería con nosotros?- El joven maestro la miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le dijo incrédulo -Pero acabas de conocerme... ¿por qué no sigues el buen ejemplo de tu hermano?, el no confía en mí- dijo con franqueza. Katara sonrió, apretando su mano.

-Yo confío en ti- le respondió -quiero ayudarte.

-Gracias, pero no necesito ninguna ayuda- murmuró.

-Bueno, entonces quiero conocerte- continuó ella sin perder la sonrisa -Y eso nos obliga a pasar un tiempo juntos.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- le preguntó el chico sonriendo con inocencia -Tiene una pinta terrible, pero el alquiler es gratuito y no se puede pedir un compañero de habitación más sensible- Katara rió y sólo unos momentos después Aang se unió a ella.

-Me gusta tu risa- dijo el de repente, Katara inclinó la cabeza un poco con curiosidad y un aire infantil.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo ella en voz baja. Aang la miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. A Katara le gustaba la forma en que la miraba pero al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en eso, se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

-Está bien- dijo al fin y ella lo miró -Iré... Siempre que usted no tenga ningún problema con los perros.

-¿Perros?

-¡AGRR!- Katara saltó por la sorpresa. Sokka había entrado corriendo a la habitación con una lata de gas en sus manos. Poco después, algo grande y peludo salió disparado tras él. La cosa peluda y grande trotó directamente hacia Katara, quien se echó a reír y extendió la mano para acariciarlo.

-No tengo problemas con los perros en absoluto- contestó, rascando al blanco perro pastor gigante, detrás de las orejas. Él aludido ladró alegremente.

-Genial- dijo Aang con una sonrisa.

-¡No es genial!- estalló Sokka, mirando al perro con recelo -Eso me atacó.

-Eso es mi perro, Appa- respondió Aang de buen humor -Y...

-Vendrá con nosotros, igual que Aang- agregó Katara rápidamente mientras se ponía en pie -Bien, tienes el gas. Andando.

-Espera- le espetó Sokka, parando a Katara en seco. Ella le echó un vistazo.

-¿Qué?-

-Repítelo...

-Aang vendrá con nosotros- repitió ella con frialdad y le ofreció una mano a Aang, la cual él aceptó gustoso mientras tiraba de él hasta ponerlo sobre sus pies.

-Olvídalo- dijo Sokka inmediatamente e hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras -Nos vamos.

-Sokka, él es un maestro aire- espetó Katara -puede ayudarnos- Sokka abrió la boca para responder, pero parecía no tener nada que decir.

-Eso es lo que pensé- Katara sonrió triunfalmente -No puedes contradecirme cuando sabes que tengo razón, ¿verdad?- Sokka suspiró con frustración.

-Bien, puede venir- gruñó -Pero sólo puede quedarse si consigue el permiso de papá-

Katara sonrió.

-Tú eres esa especie de chico Sokka... y… dalo por hecho- dijo ella, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Sokka sólo se quejó.

-Si yo digo "genial" de nuevo, ¿estaré en problemas?- le preguntó Aang sonriendo.

-Adelante- respondió Katara, lanzándole a su hermano una mirada que él deliberadamente fingió ignorar.

-¡Genial!- repitió Aang sin dejar de sonreír. Se acomodó el sombrero y se puso la gabardina arrugada -¡Vamos amigo!- agregó a Appa mientras llegaba a la puerta. El perro dio un salto y llegó a su lado segundos después.

-Es un tipo raro- dijo Sokka oscuro.

-Él ha estado aquí solo por un año- dijo Katara en voz baja -Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en su familia y amigos que cayeron justo aquí... eso le da el suficiente derecho de ser más extraño de lo que en realidad es.

-Odio cuando tienes razón- suspiró Sokka, siguiendo a Aang y Appa por la puerta. Katara sonrió y se fue tras ellos, haciendo una pausa por un momento en el umbral de la estancia para apagar las luces. El último As salía del As de Espadas y ella se encargaría de que no tuviera que volver ahí jamás.


	2. Chapter 2

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 2

-Esas cosas te matarán.

-Yo no te he pedido ningún diagnóstico tío.

Iroh se encogió de hombros, pero mantuvo un ojo cauteloso sobre su sobrino mientras el perturbado joven iba de un lado otro del callejón, que comenzaba a dejar una zanja a su paso y una nube de humo que se arrastraba detrás de él.

-Crecerá alquitrán en tus...- intentó de nuevo.

-Leyenda urbana- le cortó Zuko, arrojando la colilla de su cigarrillo en un charco.

-Oh no, es verdad- Iroh respondió astutamente -lo he visto yo mismo.

-La mitad de las cosas que dices te las has imaginado.

-¿Tu padre te dijo eso?- preguntó su tío con delicadeza.

-No me hables de él- gritó Zuko exasperado con los puños apretados. Iroh levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

-Oye, tú eres el que va como león enjaulado- dijo a la ligera, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo.

-¡No!- gritó Zuko de nuevo, dejó escapar un gemido frustrado y se volvió bruscamente, corriendo una mano por su negro y alborotado cabello -Deja de jugar con mi cabeza, me está dando migraña.

-Probablemente, un efecto común cuando el alquitrán es inhalado- murmuró Iroh. Zuko se volvió hacia él, pero su tío se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Esto es una agonía- gruñó Zuko -Tengo prisa ¡maldita sea!, durante meses he estado fuera de todo, tengo que volver a los Dragones, no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-Podrías dejar de fumar- sugirió el anciano.

-¡Basta!... todo lo que sale de tu boca, son proverbios y más proverbios... ¡ni siquiera los entiendo!- Iroh rodó los ojos. No había ninguna razón en su sobrino cuando estaba de ese humor, por lo que sólo se apoyó contra la pared del callejón, cruzó las piernas sobre la caja que le servía de silla y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir una siesta. La sobrecargada farola rota comenzó a hacer un irritante zumbido. El anciano suspiró, molesto.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- dijo Zuko, y finalmente sonó como si estuviera enfriando.

-¿Puedo hablar?- pidió Iroh sabiamente, abriendo un ojo y dando a su sobrino una mirada dura.

-Sí- se quejó Zuko algo avergonzado.

-Lo que más deseas es volver con los Dragones y recuperar el respeto de tu padre -comenzó Iroh, cerrando los ojos otra vez -Un hombre hace lo que puede para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero un hombre sabio hace lo que puede dentro de lo razonable- Zuko gruñó de nuevo y se dejó caer en una caja a un lado de su tío.

-Eso fue muy poco útil, tío- refunfuñó.

-Encuentra una manera de recuperar su honor si crees de verdad que lo has perdido- dijo Iroh rotundamente.

-¿Mi honor?- repitió, mirándolo fijamente -¡Caray!, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿la antigua China?.

-Oh, esa es buena- rió entre dientes Iroh -No he tenido una buena risa desde hace tiempo- Pero antes de que Zuko pudiera ofrecer una respuesta mordaz, un camión pasó rugiendo frente al callejón. Zuko se puso de pie y miró hacia allí.

-¿Viste eso, tío?- siseó -Ese camión estaba lleno de Riversiders.

-¿Cuántos?

-Tres.

-Pues yo no diría que el camión estaba lleno de ellos entonces, quizá a la mitad de su capacidad...

-¡Por el fuego tío!- espetó Zuko, rodeando al hombre más viejo y saliendo disparado tras el camión -Los muchachos de Coper siguen trabajando para mí ¿verdad?

-Sólo porque tu padre les dijo que mantuvieran un ojo en ti- señaló Iroh.

-Bueno, ve por ellos- dijo Zuko bruscamente -Vamos a seguir ese trasto directo a una de esas malditas entradas ocultas de la destilería del Sur.

-Maravilloso- suspiró Iroh, poniéndose de pie -Estoy contento de que la sociedad haya llegado tan lejos.

00000

-Hey, ¿nos escuchas?- preguntó Sokka, mirando hacia la parte posterior de la Ford, donde Aang yacía acurrucado junto a su perro.

-No- respondió Katara fría pero honestamente. Después de haber viajado tantas veces en la parte posterior de "Susan", podía asegurarlo -¿Tienes algo que decir?

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Sokka sin rodeos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- respondió ella con calma, aunque internamente sintió que su corazón saltaba de golpe por alguna razón.

-¿Es por eso que lo trajiste con nosotros? ¿Estás enamorada de él?- Sokka continuó. Katara lo miró riendo un poco.

-Por favor Sokka, acabo de conocerlo.

-Oye yo no pretendo entender la mente femenina- espetó Sokka -Pero si es por eso que lo invitaste...

-Sokka nos ayudó con la entrega, no tiene a nadie o donde volver- dijo Katara pausadamente -Cuando lo veo, todo lo que hay es un joven encantador que podría echarnos una mano y que está dispuesto a hacerlo, tanto si lo crees como si no. De cualquier manera, él necesita un amigo- Sokka se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

-Siempre he pensado que confías en la gente demasiado rápido- murmuró.

-Siempre he pensado que a ti te lleva demasiado tiempo- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Así que sólo quieres ser su amiga.

-No- respondió Katara fácilmente. Su hermano miró bruscamente en su dirección -Quiero que seas su amigo también- Sokka suspiró.

-Katara...

-Sokka, ¿cuándo vas a aprender, que el crecer fuera de la destilería no significa que automáticamente eso te haga un mal tipo?- soltó Katara, ahora negándose a verlo.

-Cuando alguien me demuestre lo contrario- respondió Sokka oscuro.

-Bueno, date vuelta- dijo Katara bruscamente -Él está allí mismo- Sokka no se giró. Tenía las manos apretadas en el volante y frunció el ceño enojado, haciendo caso omiso de ella mientras se acercaban al puente sur. El camión rodaba sobre el río y Katara miró hacia atrás, la ciudad se perdía en el cielo que hoy amanecía gris. El camión salió de la carretera principal y tomó un camino cerca de la cuenca del río. El bosque era denso al frente y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de una cerca de alambre de buena altura apareciera en la distancia.

-¿Sigue durmiendo?- preguntó Sokka humilde.

-Sí- dijo Katara sin volverse.

-Ni siquiera miraste.

-Yo puedo decirlo, lo sé- Sokka le lanzó una mirada ceñuda pero no quiso profundizar el tema. Al acercarse a la entrada, Sokka saludó a los guardias y salió de la carretera. Un estrecho camino entre los árboles daba lugar a una de las pocas entradas ocultas repartidas por el terreno de la destilería.

-Yo no quiero que él sepa dónde quedan las entradas- se quejó Sokka.

-Está durmiendo- dijo Katara irritada. Sokka no le hizo caso, salió del camión para arrastrar de nuevo la sección de la cerca. La entrada estaba oculta entre los árboles y nadie la había encontrado y huir para contarlo.

-Mételo- gritó, señalando a través del agujero en la valla. Katara accedió y pasó al asiento del conductor entusiasmada. Sokka tomo nota de aquello. Ella simplemente sonrió, siguiendo por el camino y haciendo que Sokka tuviera que correr tras ella y saltar en la parte de carga con Aang.

-¿Podrías tener cuidado pies imprudentes?- gritó enojado, acabando sobre la cama del camión. Aang se quejó y se sentó.

-¿Por qué los gritos?- bostezó y se encontró con un contrariado Sokka -si tu estas aquí... ¿quién conduce?

-La loca maestra agua- refunfuñó Sokka. Aang miró hacia la cabina del camión. Katara parecía estar disfrutando enormemente mientras irrumpía con imprudencia a través del bosque. Aang sonrió y volvió su atención de nuevo hacia abajo, cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Chica piloto- se rió. Sokka negó con la cabeza.

-Los conductores nunca deben ser mujeres... son un peligro-

-Llegamos- llamó Katara mientras el bosque terminaba abruptamente y los amontonados edificios de la destilería aparecían a la vista, asomados entre la niebla de la mañana junto a un río cercano. Los edificios eran de todas las formas y tamaños, y parecía haber sido construido en diferentes momentos. En el edificio más cercano había una fila de camiones estacionados en la pared. Katara estacionó a Susan junto a todos los demás y saltó fuera de la cabina con energía renovada. Aang estuvo detrás de ella en unos instantes con Appa pisándole los talones. Katara sonrió y tomó a Aang de la mano.

-Vamos, te mostraré el lugar- dijo. Él sonrió emocionado.

-Alto ahí- dijo Sokka con brusquedad, parándolos a ambos en seco -Él tiene que ser aceptado primero por papá- Katara lo miró fijamente.

-Sokka- comenzó poco a poco.

-A nadie se le permite entrar a la Destilería del Sur sin el permiso de papá- dijo Sokka antes de que pudiera continuar. Katara abrió la boca para protestar, pero descubrió que no tenía ningún argumento. Sokka sonrió triunfalmente -Sígueme- ordenó alegremente, dándole a Aang un golpecito mientras lo adelantaba. Los tres emprendieron su camino hacia varios edificios antes de entrar en uno de los más pequeños. Katara cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se encontraron en un largo pasillo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Aang en voz baja mientras él y Katara seguían varios metros detrás de Sokka. Katara parecía mucho menos tranquila.

-Bueno, tu saldrás airoso de esto con bastante facilidad si consigues encontrarlo en su lado bueno- dijo a toda prisa, manteniendo su voz lo suficientemente baja de modo que sólo podía oírla Aang -Mantén contacto visual con él o creerá que eres sospechoso. Yo no sé exactamente lo que eso significa, pero nunca ha sido bueno antes, así que... no sé tú… Um... no digas nada a menos que te haga una pregunta, o hace una pausa por un tiempo y te da ese aspecto que significa que está esperando que digas algo. En ese caso, es mejor que hables rápido o creerá que eres estúpido. Eso nunca es... nada bueno. No le gusta la gente tonta.

-Yo no creo que a nadie le guste- respondió Aang a la ligera.

-Aang- Katara suspiró algo frustrada.

-Katara, no te inquietes a ti misma- se rió un poco Aang -Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Estás a punto de conocer a Hakoda- dijo Katara con firmeza -Te das cuenta de eso, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, Cara de muñeca- respondió él fácilmente -Me llevo bien con los padres- Katara se detuvo por un momento, tratando de averiguar lo que él acababa de decir.

-Espera... ¿qué?- empezó, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir -Oye, ¡no es por eso que estás aquí idiota!- Aang se rió y aceleró el paso mientras ella corría para ponerse al día con él. No se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado solos en el pasillo. Aang se detuvo a la derecha de Sokka. Cuando lo alcanzó, Katara se echó a reír en señal de triunfo y le golpeo en el brazo. Sokka se aclaró la garganta y ambos levantaron la vista. El bar estaba completamente en silencio, aunque sólo había unas diez personas en él. Varios estaban sentados alrededor de una de las pocas mesas de juego dentro de la sala. Este bar era sólo para los Riversiders, por lo que no tenía qué ser muy grande.

El aire estaba lleno de humo y olor a cigarrillos. El bar estaba completamente equipado en el lado derecho de la sala, donde se hallaba el resto de los ocupantes. Uno de ellos era Hakoda, quién estaba recostado contra la barra y daba a su hija una mirada severa. Todos los ojos del bar estaban clavados en ellos.

-Oh- dijo Katara en voz baja.

-Ups- murmuró Aang.

-Hola, niños- dijo Hakoda lentamente -¿Y quién podrá ser usted?- Sokka puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó.

-Ella lo hizo- dijo acusadoramente, apuntando a Katara. Ella empujó a su hermano cuando pasó por delante y se sentó junto a su padre, arrastrando a Aang consigo y reteniéndolo a su lado.

-Papá, él es Aang- dijo -Lo he invitado aquí.

-No- dijo Hakoda inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Katara con voz apagada.

-Tienes sólo diecisiete años- respondió Hakoda encogiéndose de hombros -Eres demasiado joven para esto- Aang se paró un poco más recto, con una sonrisa tirando en su rostro. Katara se sonrojó mortificada.

-No, no, papá- se quejó -No es por eso que... no estamos... ¡ay Por Dios!- Ella sacudió la cabeza -Él es un As, papá- Hakoda pareció genuinamente sorprendido, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Y de pronto, estaba mirando a Aang con mayor interés.

-¿De dónde?- dijo simplemente.

-As de Espadas- respondió Aang, Hakoda asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo era amigo de Gyatso.

-Ya lo sé... Creo que usted vino alguna vez- Hakoda frunció el ceño. Pero luego pareció recordar, porque en realidad sonrió un poco.

-Oh sí, eres el muchacho de Gyatso- dijo -algún tipo de prodigio de maestro aire, si no mal recuerdo.

-Ese soy yo- dijo Aang sonriendo.

-Bueno... ¡mierda me alegra ver que sobrevivieron!- Hakoda se puso de pie y palmeó a Aang en el hombro. Katara suspiró aliviada pero fue demasiado evidente. Su padre se volvió hacia ella -Lo apruebo- Aang sonrió de nuevo y Katara hundió la cara entre las manos.

0000000

-Entonces... ¿cómo sobreviviste Aang?- Katara, Sokka y Aang miraban a Hakoda. Él los había llevado a un restaurante en el borde de la ciudad para el desayuno. El sur y el norte eran las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad y tendían a ser terreno neutral. Estaba cerca del territorio Riversider, los dragones no había llegado allí todavía.

-Bueno... cuando Gyatso se enteró del ataque, me dijo que ocultará- dijo Aang ausente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sonar como si no le importara -Le dije que no pero antes de poder hacer nada, todo se quedó oscuro… me noqueó supongo. Cuando me desperté, estaba en el sótano oculto bajo el quiosco de música. Subí al club... pero todos se habían ido.

Hizo una pausa en el momento en que Katara tomó su mano bajo la mesa. Ella no lo miraba, estaba en silencio comiendo su pan tostado, por lo que él continuó -Um... algunos de los dragones ya habían saqueado el lugar y recogieron los... cuerpos...- Ella le apretó la mano con más fuerza pero el gesto no dejaba de ser dulce -Aun así la bodega oculta, ya había sido abastecida con alimentos y cosas, así que sólo- su mano estaba distrayéndolo mucho -me quede ahí... hasta que Katara y Sokka me encontraron.

-¿Estuviste allí solo durante un año?- preguntó Hakoda preocupado, a Katara no le sorprendió que para su padre pudiera ser tan fácil hablar de cosas como esta. Había sido así desde hace tanto, cerca de seis años cuando... Aang se aclaró la garganta. Katara lo miró expectante pero él no la miraba, luego se dio cuenta de que seguía apretando su mano y la soltó rápidamente, sonrojándose y devolviendo su atención al plato.

-Pues sí- respondió Aang rápidamente -no me quedaba más que sobrevivir.

-Es comprensible- consintió Hakoda -Bien, sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Katara y Sokka miraron hacia él, Sokka no parecía completamente convencido, pero él nunca discutiría con su padre. Katara sonrió y atacó con renovado entusiasmo sus huevos revueltos.

-Gracias, Hakoda- dijo Aang, levantándose de la mesa para estrecharle la mano -Se los agradezco de verdad, pero no quisiera ser una carga- Desde el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notar como la chica le lanzaba una mirada furibunda, pero aparentemente, confiaba en que su padre no recibiría un no como respuesta.

-Bueno, a mi hija pareces agradarle- dijo Hakoda simplemente -Y mi hijo no ha protestado demasiado.

-Pero, papá- exclamó Sokka -Podría ser un espía- Hakoda dio a su hijo una larga mirada.

-¿Un espía con tatuajes de maestro aire?- preguntó cogiendo la mano de Aang y colocándola bajo la nariz de Sokka dejando al descubierto una flecha en la parte posterior de su mano.

-Parece que gustan de las manos en esta familia- murmuró Aang y vio como la chica tomaba un trago de su jugo de naranja para ahogar la risa, él sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho.

-Sólo las tuyas- respondió Katara ligeramente después de un momento. Aang se echó a reír y ella sonrió con ganas.

-¿Apruebas también estas tonterías?- preguntó debidamente pero empujando la mano de Aang lejos de su rostro.

-Son niños Sokka- dijo Hakoda, recostado en su asiento y tomando un trago de su café -Ellos están coqueteando un poco, ¿y eso qué?... Pensé que la sobreprotección debía ser mi papel.

-Tú me dijiste que debía protegerla- espetó Sokka. Hakoda lo pensó por un segundo.

-Y yo estaba en lo cierto. Protege tu hermana- dijo, partiendo su tortilla. Sokka suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

-Sabes Aang- dijo Hakoda después de varios momentos de silencio -Gyatso me dijo algo de lo que yo no sé si eres consciente... algo respecto a ti- Aang lo miró dubitativo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó cortésmente.

-No es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera- respondió Hakoda muy serio -No quiero decirte a menos pienses que estás listo. Esto podría cambiar su vida- Aang sonrió.

-No podría ser un gran cambio a estas alturas- dijo con franqueza.

-Bueno chico, no sé cómo plantear esto, así que sólo voy a decirlo... todo indica que tu eres el Avatar.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en Hakoda.

-¿Qué?- terció Aang con voz inexpresiva.

-Papá por favor- resopló Sokka -eso es un mito, una historia contada a los niños pequeños para que dejen de llorar.

-Eso es todo lo que yo sé también- admitió Aang.

-Siempre me gustó esa historia- dijo Katara sonriendo.

-No es sólo una historia- dijo Hakoda, echándose hacia atrás de nuevo -Yo solía pensar que lo era hasta que conocí a Gyatso... El Avatar solía ser una fuerza poderosa. Prevenía guerras, fundó colonias, salvó al mundo... pero en algún momento a lo largo de la línea un Avatar murió y el otro nunca fue encontrado. La gente pensó que el espíritu había muerto y el ciclo estaba roto.

-¿Espíritus papá?- preguntó Sokka incrédulo -No existen los espíritus.

-Por supuesto que los hay- intervino su hermana -¿Dónde crees que viene el control de elementos?

-De cualquier modo- dijo Hakoda elevando la voz -el espíritu no murió... lo perdimos de vista por un tiempo. Y de acuerdo con Gyatso, tú eres la nueva rencarnación- Aang se le quedó mirando patidifuso.

-Escucha- dijo lentamente -¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien por primera vez, pero sientes como si los conocieras de antes?- preguntó Hakoda misteriosamente -¿Alguna vez te sentiste mucho mayor?... ¿O sentiste como si el aire control fuera sólo el principio?- Aang no respondió. Katara y Sokka lo miraron, pero el joven miraba ausente por la ventana. Parecía recordar algo pues en momentos palidecía, la chica sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión, misma que en fondo creía verdadera.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Gyatso lo supiera?- preguntó lentamente -Quiero decir... si el Avatar estuvo perdido por un par de cientos de años...

-Varios cientos- corrigió Hakoda, pero Katara no sentía la necesidad de continuar -No sé exactamente cómo se enteró Gyatso, pero me gustaría creer todo lo que el hombre me dijo, él y los sabios de su gente parecían haber confirmado todo esto y estaban a punto de darlo a conocer al resto del mundo.

-Oh, eso sí que suena convincente- murmuró Sokka. Hakoda meneó la cabeza.

-Voy a... mm... Necesito tiempo para pensar en esto- dijo Aang suavemente después de unos momentos.

-De acuerdo- asintió Hakoda, dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa -Vamos a regresar- Aang siguió a la familia en silencio pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de revelarle Hakoda o en los muchos detalles que antes le parecían tan irrelevantes.


	3. Chapter 3

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 3

Sokka y Hakoda fueron los primeros en bajar del camión, dejando a Katara en el asiento del pasajero y Aang en la parte de carga. La joven miró hacia atrás y notó que él no se había movido así que se levantó lentamente del asiento y fue a apoyarse contra el costado del camión a su lado.

-Este no es un buen lugar para pensar- dijo en voz baja. Él la miró sorprendido mientras la chica inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado con suavidad -Ven conmigo- Aang no respondió mientras se ponía en pie pero la siguió.

Caminaron en silencio por la parte exterior de la destilería. Ella lo llevó lejos de los edificios, internándose en el bosque por segunda vez en el día. La luz de sol de la tarde se filtraba a través de las hojas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron frente al cerco, pero esta vez bordearon el río. Katara dio una rápida mirada alrededor antes de retirar una pequeña sección de follaje por la cual tuvo que agacharse y atravesar. Aang la siguió rápidamente.

-Aquí es donde yo siempre vengo cuando quiero pensar- dijo Katara en voz baja, alejándose de la valla- Ella lo llevó por varios metros de distancia hasta un espacio rodeado de hierba en la cresta de una empinada cerca del río. Se sentó y Aang se derrumbó a su lado -Yo solía venir aquí con mi madre- Ella se quedó en silencio después de decirlo, como si estuviera sorprendida de haber dejado salir eso de su boca.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó.

-Ella murió hace seis años- respondió Katara bruscamente.

-Lo siento- dijo Aang después de unos momentos. Extrañamente sonaba sincero, pero sin esa típica lástima con que los demás lo decían, cosa que Katara le agradeció.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo simplemente y Aang la miró. Ella no había dicho que estaba bien o que no le debía preocupar. Ella no le dio las gracias ni dijo que lo lamentaba demasiado. Ella sólo acababa de decir que fue hace mucho tiempo, así que tal vez, el dolor de la pérdida ya se había desvanecido. Aang sonrió, Katara era mucho más que una cara bonita y no menos que una alma gemela, alguien que podía entender por lo que él mismo estaba pasando. Ella levantó la mano y tiró del cuello de su camisa, revelando un collar azul que evidentemente había sido tallado a mano. Una serie de complejos signos adornaba el frente del accesorio, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si también estaba tallado al reverso -Esto era suyo- dijo en voz baja -Me lo pongo porque me hace recordar- Aang se quitó el sombrero de su cabeza y se lo entregó a ella.

-¿Ves esa carta?- dijo señalándola. Katara giró el sombrero para poder estudiar la tarjeta en cuestión, que estaba ingeniosamente sujeta bajo la banda. Era un viejo As de Espadas.

-Eso le perteneció a Gyatso, desde su primer juego de póquer cuando era un niño -explicó- lo guardaba allí para la buena suerte.

-¿Este era su sombrero?- preguntó la joven, rodando el viejo sombrero en las manos y mirándolo con infinita comprensión. Aang asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo uso para sentirlo cerca... al menos recordar cuando era así- Katara se volvió y le sonrió con ternura.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor que lo reclames de vuelta Sparky- dijo con gusto, llegando hasta él y colocándolo sobre su cabeza. Aang sonrió y tiró de la punta más abajo sobre los ojos.

-¿Sparky?- repitió con curiosidad.

-Creo que te sienta bien- respondió ella sin darle importancia.

-¿El nombre o el sombrero?- Katara rió, el sonido era como un repique de campanas. Ella se detuvo después de un momento mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Él lo pensó durante un momento y después respondió algo dudoso.

-Poco más de dieciséis... ¿y tú?

-Poco más de diecisiete- dijo ella algo ausente. Y dentro suyo rechazando la cuestión de inmediato -¿Alguna vez te sientes mayor?- Aang suspiró y la miró.

-A veces- admitió.

-Es difícil de creer, ¿no?- dijo ella después de unos momentos -encontrar al Avatar después de todos estos años.

-Es difícil de creer, sí… pero puedo sentir que es cierto.

-Yo también- Aang la miró perplejo y ella le devolvió una mirada dulce mientras trataba de justificarse -Hay algo en ti Sparky... Me di cuenta desde el momento en que te vi en el As de Espadas.

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer con esto?- suspiró el chico.

-Bueno... el avatar se supone que trae equilibrio al mundo, ¿no?- comenzó Katara lentamente -Así que tal vez puedes ayudarnos a traer equilibrio a la ciudad- sugirió cabizbaja -No mentía cuando te dije que se estaba librando una guerra, Aang. Los dragones no son unos simples contrabandistas más. No como el resto de nosotros. Ellos parecen estar más interesados en dominar o aniquilar a todos en su camino, sin importar si lo merecen o no, alguien tiene que detenerlos… y justo ahora los Riversiders son los únicos que lo están intentando.

-¿De verdad crees que puedo ayudar a la resistencia?- preguntó él después de unos segundos, con una sonrisa jugando en los labios.

-Si quieres- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros -Quiero decir... que has perdido ya mucho. Si alguien tiene derecho a un ajuste de cuentas con los Dragones, ese eres tú.

-¿Te gustaría que ayudara?, ¿lo quieres?- preguntó sonriendo. Ella lo miró fijamente, al parecer con un debate interno.

-Pensé que no necesitaba decirlo, pero también eres quién más tiene derecho a alejarse y olvidar... tal vez sería mejor para ti.

-Esa no fue la pregunta.

-Eso es... porque no tengo una respuesta correcta- observó cabizbaja el río -como Riversider debería pedirte ayuda para ganar... como buena persona, dejarte elegir, incluso alentarte a no hacerlo...

-¿Y cómo Katara?

-Un poco de ambas tal vez...

-Tal vez- Aang desvío la mirada con una expresión indescifrable y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Miraban el río, iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol. Fue Aang quien finalmente rompió el silencio -Sokka dijo que eres un maestra agua.

-Sí- Lo miró extrañada por el cambio de tema -lo dominé cuando tenía catorce.

-¿Podrías enseñarme?- Katara le sonrió.

-Claro que sí Sparky- pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor y lo miró arrepentida -Correrás... más peligro que nadie, no quiero ser yo la que te empuje a hacer esto. Además podemos con el asunto nosotros mismos, no te preocupes. Creo que sólo he pasado demasiado tiempo con Sokka y...- Lo que sea que quería añadir se perdió cuando Aang posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Entonces siempre no quieres mi ayuda. En el fondo no quieres que el Avatar se quede.

-Tal vez lo que quiero es que Sparky se vaya porque tiene la mala suerte de ser caza para los dragones... y al mismo tiempo que se quede por...- cada palabra la dijo en voz más baja hasta que acabó siendo un débil murmullo, ya era tarde para retractarse, pero seguía preguntándose si no lo habría empeorado.

-Me quedaré- decidió Aang por fin.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella con voz extraña.

-Dijiste Sparky... no pediste un Avatar- y sin más explicación se recostó en el suelo, cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza a manera de almohada -Podemos empezar mañana.

-Pero...- Aang suspiró.

-Mañana, cara de muñeca. Recuerda que tenemos una misión importante: conocer al otro.

Katara no pudo evitar sonreír y aunque aún no le terminaba de gustar este trato, se dio cuenta de que valía la pena tener cerca al extraño que lograba alegrarle sin esfuerzo aparente, y aunque se sentía algo egoísta con eso recordó que de todos modos, él no tendría muchos lugares a donde ir sin estar solo. Con ese pensamiento terminó imitando su ejemplo y se recostó en el claro sonriendo ligeramente en relajación, y justo antes de caer vencida ante el cansancio escuchó que él le decía.

-Tenías razón… es un buen lugar para pensar.

0000000

-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar sentados aquí?- Zuko fulminó con la mirada a Jee, el líder de los muchachos de Coper. No era técnicamente un muchacho en absoluto, después de todo estaba probablemente en sus cuarenta y tantos años.

-Hasta que encontremos otros Riversiders- espetó Zuko. Jee se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol, tirando de su sombrero hasta los ojos para dormir una siesta. El resto de los muchachos estaban sentados, y en estados similares a una pronta jubilación. Zuko era el único que aún daba vueltas por el lugar cuando la luz de la tarde comenzó a menguar.

-Relájate, sobrino- suspiró Iroh -Un hombre necesita descanso.

-Estoy bien- se quejó Zuko, sin aminorar su marcha. Iroh se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio.

0000000000000

-Katara.

-Cinco minutos más- murmuró la joven en sueños.

-Katara, despierta- La joven maestra agua bostezó y abrió los ojos. El sol se había alejado con su brillante luz crepuscular, dejando tras su partida un tono más bien gris. Pero algo estaba mal. Se supone que debería hacer más frío a esta hora del día, sin embargo ella todavía se sentía cálida, cómodamente resguardada de la temperatura real. Fue entonces que Katara se dio cuenta de varios hechos relevantes, primero que su cabeza estaba apoyada en un hombro (que no era el suyo precisamente), una de sus manos también descansaba en el pecho de alguien más y ese mismo alguien la estaba mirando, con unos ojos del mismo color que el día.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pudo pensar.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Aang sonriendo.

-Uh… aja- respondió ella. Estaban demasiado cerca, casi nariz con nariz. Y de repente ella le pareció bastante difícil respirar. Katara se incorporó rápidamente, sonrojándose y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Todavía estaban en esa ribera cubierta de hierba. Debía haberse quedado dormida.

-Uh... lo siento- murmuró.

-Yo no, no te disculpes- suspiró Aang, reincorporándose del suelo y sonriéndole -la verdad yo estaba bastante cómodo- Katara se sonrojó de nuevo y apartó la mirada profundamente avergonzada.

-Escucha... Aang... te agradecería que no se lo mencionaras a nadie- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Es que no te sentías cómoda?- le preguntó el fingiéndose ofendido.

-No, la verdad es...- se mordió el labio con fuerza para dejar de hablar -Uh... es sólo que... Sokka tiene un arma.

-¿Crees que lo dejaría dispararte?- Katara resopló conteniendo la risa.

-No estoy preocupada por mí Sparky- dijo con franqueza -No le importará que seas el Avatar, no dudaría al apuntarte.

-Oh- dijo Aang con voz apagada -entonces, considéralo olvidado.

-Gracias- suspiró ella mirando a su alrededor -¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos?

-Bueno, has estado durmiendo un poco más- dijo Aang a la ligera -Te quedaste dormida casi quince minutos antes que yo y desperté aproximadamente media hora antes de despertarte- Katara lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Me mirabas dormir?- Aang asintió con la cabeza de manera completamente descarada.

-Eres como un gato cuando duermes ¿sabes?, sólo te acurrucas junto a lo más cercano y cálido que puedas encontrar, es algo lindo- dijo sonriendo. Ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente -¿Qué?- preguntó el chico con inocencia, provocándole a ella una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver- dijo aturdida, alejándose de él un poco y poniéndose de pie. Aang sonrió, se puso de pie junto a ella y cepilló la hierba de su espalda. Se acercó para hacer lo mismo por ella, pero la chica lo esquivó avergonzada.

-Lo siento, estar fuera me pone un poco nerviosa- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa antes de desviar la mirada y ocultar un sonrojo que no podría seguir justificando con la supuesta exposición.

-Aparentemente- respondió Aang, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella se encogió de hombros y retrocedió hacia la cerca, pero Aang la abrió primero y la mantuvo abierta para ella. Katara se internó en el pasaje y cruzó por él. Después de unos segundos Aang la siguió sonriendo, bastante satisfecho de sí mismo y notando como sus sentimientos, más bien se hubieran alborotado, después de tanto tiempo de haberse perdido.

00000000000

-Oye, Zuko, creo que he encontrado algo que podría interesarte- todos levantaron la vista hasta el recién llegado. Zuko había detenido finalmente su andar y estaba sentado en un árbol con todos los demás. Uno de los muchachos de Coper se había quedado dormido sobre la rama de un árbol y ahora se había caído. Él que parecía su hermano, se había ido hacía una hora y ya estaba de vuelta, al parecer, con noticias interesantes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un aburrido Zuko.

-Sígueme, rápido- respondió el Coper. Todos ellos se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron. Él apretó un dedo sobre sus labios mientras se acercaban al río y señaló algo más allá de la valla. Zuko entrecerró los ojos. Dos personas estaban durmiendo en la orilla del río. Una de ellos era sin lugar a dudas una Riversider. De hecho, Zuko estaba bastante seguro de que la reconocía de un afiche. Pero el otro no parecía un Riversider. De cualquier manera, parecía bastante cómodo con la situación. Zuko dio un paso más y una rama crujió bajo su pie. Se quedó paralizado cuando la joven se movió, pero ella sólo se acurrucó un poco más cerca del muchacho.

-Bueno, ¿no es adorable?- dijo Iroh suavemente. Zuko le miró. El viejo sonreía con nostalgia y luego notó la mirada incrédula de su sobrino -¿Qué?- Zuko se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Todos se retiraron a los árboles y se instalaron en espera de que los extranjeros despertaran. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico lo hiciera, pero él parecía contento de esperar a que la niña se despertara por sí misma.

Sin embargo, cuando el sol se hundió por debajo de los árboles y enfriará notablemente el aire, el muchacho decidió despertarla. Zuko miraba desinteresadamente mientras hablaban, una parecía avergonzada y el otro daba la impresión de estarlo disfrutando enormemente. Zuko no había sido así a su edad, lo sabía. Había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse cuando su padre era el señor del Fuego Ozai.

-¿Has oído eso?- siseó Jee -Esa chica acaba de llamarlo Avatar. La noticia provocó que los ojos de Zuko se abrieran aún más sorprendidos que los del resto.

-No... no puede ser...- murmuró -Sólo es un niño- Zuko había escuchado a su padre hablar del Avatar en el pasado, él estaba preocupado por ciertos rumores afirmando que aún podía existir. Azula siempre había dicho que el Avatar era sólo un cuento de hadas. Al parecer no era así. Su padre, después de unos años sin pruebas, había dejado la cuestión. Pero allí estaba. El Avatar. Para recuperar su honor... podía entregárselo a su padre.

-Hay una entrada oculta tras esos setos- dijo Iroh repentinamente. Zuko volvió de nuevo a la realidad, a tiempo para ver como los jóvenes arrastraban una pequeña sección de la cerca y desaparecían tras ella -Cuán engañosamente simple.

-Vamos, iremos por el Avatar- ordenó Zuko bruscamente, se irguió y tomó la delantera.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Jee en voz baja.

-Mi sobrino no es conocido por su sentido del humor- suspiró Iroh. A continuación siguió a Zuko hasta el agujero en la valla.

0000000

-¿Dónde has estado?- le exigió Sokka en cuanto entró a la cocina de su pequeña casa, en los terrenos de la destilería.

-Estaba con Aang- murmuró ella, evitando el contacto visual.

-Oh, ¿en serio?, nunca me lo habría imaginado- respondió Sokka rodando los ojos. Katara sacó una manzana de la despensa y se apoyó en el mostrador.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- le preguntó al fin.

-Le gustas- respondió él con amargura.

-No, te equivocas- le espetó ella.

-No puede ni apartar los ojos de ti.

-Él sólo piensa que soy bonita- replicó secamente -soy la primera chica que ha visto en un año, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo en su situación- Ella lo miró desafiante -Excepto tu, eso sería ilegal.

-Tonta- refunfuño Sokka. Katara se encogió de hombros -sabes que tengo razón- insistió.

-No, no lo sé- murmuró. Sokka devolvió los ojos a su sándwich.

-He visto la forma en que te mira- Katara desvió la mirada.

-No es nada, Sokka- dijo en voz baja -Te lo dije, él piensa que le gusto porque le gusta cómo me veo.

-Esto parece una buena razón para permanecer lejos de él- señaló Sokka al cabo.

-Pero somos amigos- exclamó ella frustrada -Mira Sokka, todo está en tu cabeza. No me gusta así, y yo no le gusto de esa manera.

-¿En serio?- dijo Sokka -¿Dónde está?

-Fue a buscar a Appa- respondió ella al instante.

-¿Ves?, ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?- Katara le lanzó una dura mirada.

-Sólo me lo dijo antes de venir aquí- respondió ella iracunda, lanzándole el corazón de la manzana a su hermano y pisando fuerte fuera de la cocina. Su casa no era realmente muy grande, se mezclaba con el resto de los edificios, aunque se establecía ligeramente separada del resto. Había cuatro dormitorios, una cocina, dos baños y un sótano. Era justo lo necesario para comer y dormir. Todo lo demás había que hacerse, a las fueras de la ciudad o en otras partes de la destilería.

Katara decidió ir a su habitación, sintiendo que su tiempo no estaría mejor invertido en ningún otro sitio. Sin embargo, al pasar a través de la puerta se quedó inmóvil. Si lo que quería era estar sola y desquitar su enojo con alguna almohada, se llevó un buen chasco porque su habitación ya estaba ocupada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó por instinto. Aang se volvió y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Conocerte- dijo suavemente haciendo un gesto alrededor de la pequeña habitación de madera -Has crecido aquí. Puedo sentir algo tuyo... aquí. Al igual que esto se refleja en ti misma- Katara lo miró fijamente, recorriendo con la vista su habitación.

Ésta se conformaba básicamente por una cama y una cajonera. Pero había todo tipo de pequeñas cosas apiladas en el tocador, cosas que había recogido, y sus paredes estaban cubiertas de fotos antiguas del periódico, plumas y hojas secas que había encontrado en el bosque, por aquí y por allá había trozos de papel con paisajes en acuarela, bocetos e incluso páginas arrancadas de ciertos libros. Ella sonrió, mirando el móvil que había hecho con fragmentos de cerámica rota cuando era joven. Tal vez era cierto y algo de ella estaba en esta habitación. La idea de Aang parado entre estas paredes, mirando a su vida, la puso nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Si Sokka nos pilla aquí estamos en problemas- susurró ella, maldiciéndose interiormente por decir algo tan estúpido.

-Es como caminar sobre vidrios rotos con él, ¿no?- se burló Aang francamente -¿tuviste una mala experiencia con algún ex novio o algo así?- Katara miró bruscamente en su dirección. Sonaba oscuramente indiferente y ella se dio cuenta, con una sonrisa, de que él estaba probando las aguas.

-Bueno... para ser totalmente honesta contigo... admito que él tiene motivos razonables para sospechar- dijo con un suspiro -Hace un par de años conocí a un tipo llamado Jet. Era el tipo de chico del que caería perdidamente enamorada- Aang fruncía el ceño cuando ella se atrevió a mirarlo -Pero terminó siendo un idiota y Sokka fue el que lo descubrió primero. Para mi vergüenza eterna- Aang se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventana y casi podría jurar que con los puños apretados.

-Acaso... ¿te lastimó?- susurró. Katara sonrió, conmovida por su preocupación.

-Yo nunca llegue ni a besarlo, si quieres saber la verdad- le atajó con franqueza -pero... es suficiente acerca de mi falta de vida amorosa. Ven, te voy a mostrar tu habitación.

Appa se unió a ellos en el pasillo afuera de la habitación. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que Aang estaba inexplicablemente aturdido por el cambio de tema. Ella sonrió y tiró de él hasta el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de invitados.

-¿Por qué tienen un dormitorio extra?- preguntó al fin, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Katara se desvió hacia la ventana.

-Mis padres estaban pensando en tener otro hijo- dijo en voz baja, acomodándose en el marco.

-Nunca tuve hermanos y hermanas- dijo Aang después de unos momentos, uniéndose a ella en la ventana -tampoco he tenido verdaderos padres, ahora que lo pienso- Katara lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Gyatso me encontró en la calle cuando tenía tres años- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -no recuerdo nada antes de eso. Así que, básicamente, Gyatso se convirtió en mi padre.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin saber cómo responder o incluso si debería. Ella se acercó a él para poner una mano en su hombro, pero una explosión sacudió la pequeña casa y Sokka comenzó a gritar. Katara estaba en la puerta en cuestión de segundos con Aang pisándole los talones. Ambos patinaron hasta detenerse en la cocina. Sokka había sacado su pistola y apuntaba directo a los ojos de un joven desconocido, quien tenía ambos puños ardiendo en llamas amenazantes. Varios hombres estaban detrás de él, algunos con armas de fuego y otros con los puños ardiendo, también listos. Ambos dieron un paso atrás, sorprendidos cuando el primer individuo se volvió hacia ellos. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por una cicatriz oscura que se extendía hasta el final de su oído.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- soltó Katara y de inmediato había varios cañones apuntando en su dirección. Aang se adelantó impulsivamente y aunque lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, el chico logró interponerse entre los invasores y ella.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo el muchacho con frialdad. Sokka retrocedió hacia ellos, con el arma todavía apuntando diligentemente a la cara del extraño -sólo entréguenme al Avatar y no los lastimaré, incluso me abstendré de quemar esta imitación lamentable de casa.

-No hay trato- gruñó Katara.

-Si lo quieres, tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros primero- concordó Sokka, caminando entre Aang y el extranjero.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción- espetó el invasor.

-Zuko, tal vez deberías pensar en esto- intervino un hombre de edad, con los dientes apretados y adelantándose junto al chico.

-Cállate tío- le espetó Zuko -señores, saben cómo funciona esto.

-Alto- gritó Aang -Iré con ustedes- dijo adelantándose unos pasos, pero tanto Katara como Sokka le cogieron de un brazo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Sparky- le advirtió la chica.

-Ellos son dragones- dijo Sokka oscuro -no irás con ellos a ninguna parte.

-Les agradezco su preocupación muchachos- dijo Aang con voz firme -pero esta es su casa... y no podemos permitir que la lastimen- añadió mirando a Sokka significativamente -Sé razonable.

El aludido bajo la vista y soltó su brazo, pero Katara reforzó su agarre. Aang la miró con tristeza, se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y lo colocó en la de Katara.

-Cuídalo por mí- dijo suavemente -también de Appa... y cuida de ti- Sokka tomó a Katara por los hombros y la apartó del maestro aire.

Aang se adelantó y Zuko lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa, empujándolo hacia la puerta, está se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos y al momento siguiente ya se habían ido. Katara estaba completamente inmóvil. Las pesadas manos de Sokka, aún en sus hombros, la mantenían en su sitio y de pronto ella fue muy consciente del sombrero de Gyatso en su cabeza, casi cayendo sobre sus ojos.

-No- sollozó después de un largo silencio. Sokka la miraba con recelo. Su respiración empezó a salir con bastante rapidez y de repente, ella se abalanzó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose, sólo gracias a los brazos de Sokka que la sujetaron de nuevo alrededor de la cintura -¡Aang!

-Katara cálmate- dijo Sokka con los dientes apretados, jadeando por el esfuerzo de mantenerla quieta -iremos por él- Ella dejó de luchar y lo miró, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué?... Pensé que no te agradaba- Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo- dijo simplemente y Katara le sonrió -Ven, vamos a salvar a tu novio.

-¡Él no es mi...!

-Lo que sea.

00000000


	4. Chapter 4

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 4

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?- rugió Hakoda mientras llegaba a la casa, cargando una gran y feroz arma en sus manos. Katara y Sokka lo pasaron de largo, pues habían salido corriendo de la casa, Katara llevaba su bolsa de piel y Sokka había metido su boomerang en la funda.

-No hay tiempo para hablar- respondió Sokka apresurado. El hombre les dio alcance y los tomó a ambos por los codos, arrastrándolos de vuelta.

-¿Por qué te has puesto el sombrero de Aang?- preguntó Hakoda duramente después de unos momentos. En ese momento, Appa llegó corriendo tras ellos, ladrando, gruñendo y dando vueltas en círculos.

-Algunos dragones lograron entrar, papá- dijo Sokka oscuro -No sé cómo, pero lo hicieron. Saben que Aang es el Avatar y se lo llevaron.

-¿Dragones?- repitió Hakoda iracundo -¿En mi destilería?- Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al grupo de Riversiders que lo habían seguido hasta la fuente de la calamidad -¡Inaceptable!- rugió, liberando a sus hijos -Vengan conmigo, ¡todos ustedes!, Averiguaremos cómo llegaron y evitaremos que vuelvan a sorprendernos.

-No- dijo Katara con fiereza. Hakoda la miró sorprendido. Claro, su hija era de sangre caliente al igual que su madre, pero rara vez desobedecía una orden directa -Iremos por Aang- dijo ella con firmeza. Miró a Sokka para asegurarse, pero este no dijo nada así que ella le frunció el ceño -O por lo menos... iré yo.

-No, yo también iré- exclamó Sokka ofendido -Te dije que iríamos tras él, juntos- Katara le sonrió y no miserablemente. Hakoda los miró durante mucho tiempo y finalmente se agachó para poder verlos a los ojos.

-Si su madre estuviera viva- comenzó, mirando a Katara -ella les diría que su destino está con el Avatar - Y por alguna razón, la joven maestra tuvo la sensación de que había estado hablando solo a ella -Vayan pues, y si vuelven sin ese chico… estarán en serios problemas, ¿entendido?- Katara sonrió y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra más. Sokka hizo una rabieta y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-¡Hey, espera!- En cuestión de minutos, Susan estaba rugiendo hacia la puerta de la destilería.

00000000000

-Saben, este camión no es tan bonito como el de Sokka- señaló Aang desde la parte trasera de la camioneta de los Copers.

Eso no era cierto, pero Aang sintió la necesidad de decirlo de todos modos. Tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, los tobillos atados, los brazos atados a los costados, y no estaba de humor para ser amable con la gente que había amenazado a Sokka y a Katara. Nadie respondió. Pero el hombre mayor, conocido como Tío Iroh, sonrió levemente en dirección a su sobrino. Zuko estaba sentado en la cabina, Jee conducía, y el resto de los sujetos se encontraban en la parte posterior.

-Así que tú eres el tío Iroh- dijo Aang después de un largo silencio.

-El mismo- respondió Iroh.

-He oído hablar de ti- continuó Aang ligeramente interesado -Eres el hermano mayor de Ozai.

-Culpable- admitió con expresión apenada. Aang asintió, cayendo en silencio durante un rato.

-Mi nombre es Aang- ofreció al fin. Iroh sonrió.

-Encantado de conocerte Aang- dijo, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente -fue muy noble eso que hiciste por tus amigos- Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Han sido buenos conmigo- dijo simplemente.

-La chica te llamó Sparky.

-Lo hizo- confirmó con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Significa algo?

-En realidad no, ella sólo dijo que me quedaba.

-Es bonita.

-Mucho.

-Tío, dejar de hablar con el cautivo- le espetó Zuko. Iroh rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-Es muy fácil hablar con usted, Tío Iroh- dijo Aang cortésmente. Iroh asintió con la cabeza agradecido.

-¿Oyes algo?- preguntó Jee de pronto. Y fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que un camión ardiendo rodara cuesta abajo, a su derecha, irrumpiendo limpiamente en la carretera.

0000000000

-Lo siento Susan- suspiró Sokka, atorando el pedal hasta el límite y alcanzando a ver el resultado de una colisión de camiones. El bosque quedó en silencio.

Ambos hermanos saltaron de una segunda camioneta, Katara de manera estrepitosa, enderezándose el sombrero de Gyatso. Sokka batiendo su gabardina, desenfundando su pistola con mucha calma. Ella se adelantó, sin esperar a que el polvo se disipara. Sokka dio una palmada a la parte trasera del camión parcialmente triturada. Había siete personas en la parte posterior, dos de los cuales estaban conscientes. Aang tosió y parpadeó, tratando de ver a través del polvo. Cuando se aclaró, sin embargo, observó sorprendido una cara conocida delante suyo.

-Hey, Sparky- dijo petulante y con cierto júbilo. Esa voz era como agua fresca para su cabeza, ahora palpitante. Katara sonrió genuinamente, tirando de un cuchillo en su bota y trabajando con las cuerdas -¿Me extrañaste?

-Cara de muñeca... con cada suspiro- se rió débilmente. Cuando al fin consiguió liberarlo levantó el sombrero de su cabeza y se lo regresó con delicadeza.

-Debes aferrarte a eso- susurró ella, sonriéndole mientras se disponía a levantarlo. Él sonrió y le tomó por las muñecas, dejándola ponerlo de pie. Se tambaleó un poco hacia adelante, pero ella lo sostuvo y tiró de su brazo hasta sus hombros. Salieron de la camioneta juntos -Vamos, te llevaremos a casa.

-Espera- dijo Aang de pronto, mirando hacia atrás -Algo está mal...

Él forzó la vista mirando a través del polvo sin mucho éxito, pero al final encontró el problema. La cabina del camión estaba vacía.

-Ouch- Aang se encontró siendo arrancado lejos de Katara y arrojado al suelo momentos después. Se volvió y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, todavía aturdido por el choque. Jee le había hecho una llave a Sokka y su arma apuntaba directo a su templo. Zuko había puesto un brazo alrededor del cuello de Katara y el otro alrededor de su caja torácica, frente a lo cual Sokka había decidido tomar el camino correcto y no se movía. Katara, por otro lado seguía forcejeando y Zuko, evidentemente, estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerla bajo control mientras la joven le lanzaba patadas y todo lo que fuera capaz de imaginar. Hacía bastante ruido, gruñendo, forcejeando y lanzando una serie de maldiciones… y de una talla de la que Aang nunca había oído hablar.

-Buen intento- gritó Zuko sobre el alboroto que Katara armaba como una niña -las pequeñas basuras de río acaban de cometer un gran error Avatar.

-Sólo déjala ir, Zuko- dijo Aang cansado -A ambos.

-Aang- gritó Katara, con voz tensa por la falta de aire -Sólo vete ¿si?... podemos con este tipo- Zuko apretó con más fuerza y ella dejó de hablar, pero volvió a gruñir.

-¿Quieres que la lastime, Avatar?- gritó Zuko -¿Lo quieres?, Porque me estás obligando...

Katara se quedó sin aliento cuando las manos de Zuko comenzaron a despedir un débil humo.

-Aang- gritó Sokka -¡Vete, vamos a estar bien!- Aang vaciló sobre el terreno, con los puños apretados y los ojos fijos en Katara. Ella apretó los dientes, tratando de llegar al pie de Zuko, pero más humo comenzó a nacer en sus manos y de pronto le parecieron dolorosamente calientes.

-¡Aang!- gritó por fin, incapaz de sostener la mentira más tiempo. Había sido un grito de ayuda, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Aang cerró los ojos con fuerza y Katara rogó que él hubiera interpretado su gritó como un "corre". Unos instantes después los hermanos se quedaron sin aliento, pues cuando el chico volvió a abrir los ojos…

Zuko parpadeó sorprendido y Jee soltó a Sokka completamente impresionado. Los ojos de Aang ya no eran grises, ahora brillaban con un color azul eléctrico.

-¡Suéltala!- le ordenó con una voz distorsionada en capas. Una voz que sonaba como un millar de otras voces juntas y que evidentemente no le pertenecían. Zuko liberó a Katara inmediatamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aang… o lo que solía ser Aang, se lanzó hacia adelante en una explosión de gran alcance usando el viento como onda expansiva y cuya fuerza arrojó a Zuko directamente contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué pasó con él?- le gritó Sokka a su hermana por encima del rugido del viento, ella estaba frotándose el cuello. Había caído de rodillas cuando Zuko la había soltado y Sokka se agachó junto a ella, protegiéndose los ojos con el brazo.

-No sé- gritó ella en respuesta.

-Tal vez sea una cosa de Avatar.

-Por supuesto, ¡el Estado Avatar!- murmuró Katara, había sido siempre una parte de las historias que su madre le contaba -es el poder de sus vidas anteriores... toman el control cuando el avatar está en tensión extrema o peligro. Están defendiendo...me.

Katara se puso de pie tambaleante, el poderoso viento la empujaba desde varias direcciones a la vez, hizo una pausa con los ojos fijos en Aang mientras él se levantaba en el aire.

-¡Aang!- le gritó al viento -Aang, ¿me oyes?-

Zuko se desplomó contra el tronco del árbol después de un nuevo ataque y Aang se elevó sobre él y el camión, suspendido dentro de una esfera de aire. Ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero probablemente no sería bueno para los dragones y tal vez tampoco para los alrededores. Entonces se lanzó hacia adelante, asegurando una mano alrededor de su tobillo.

-Aang, detente- le dijo, ahora en el centro de la tormenta. Él volvió la feroz y brillante mirada hacia ella, pero Katara no vaciló, y casi de inmediato la mirada en los ojos del chico se suavizó. Ella sólo le frunció el ceño -Ya basta, Sparky… vas a arruinar tu sombrero.

El viento se detuvo tan abruptamente como vino y él se desplomó en sus pies tropezando con ella, pero la chica no se apartó y logró tomarlo por los hombros. Aang parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de enfocar su rostro con cierta dificultad. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de miedo y se veía anormalmente pálido.

-¿Te lastimé?- preguntó alarmado.

-No- susurró ella -¿Estás bien?

-¿Bromeas?- él parecía haberse relajado por completo e incluso rió débilmente -Nunca he estado mejor…- Y con eso, se dejó caer inconsciente. Ella por algún milagro se las había arreglado para permanecer de pie, sujetando su peso muerto.

-Uh... ¿Sokka?- llamó -¿Un poco de ayuda?

0000000

Tarareando. Alguien estaba tarareando muy cerca. Una chica, que había venido al As de Espadas cuando él era joven. Ella tarareaba la misma canción. Katara. El joven entreabrió los ojos y miró a la maestra agua, ella estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana del dormitorio de Aang. La luz de las estrellas caía sobre ella como polvo de plata. De pronto la chica se detuvo y volvió su mirada hasta la cama en la que él yacía inmóvil.

Tenía los ojos aún cerrados, pero ella sabía que estaba despierto.

-No te detengas- dijo él, sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-La canción- respondió con un suspiro que le dolió un poco -Conozco la canción.

-Mi madre solía cantarla para mí- respondió ella -me ayudaba a dormir… ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

-Te conocí... Te conozco- Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu padre te trajo al As de Espadas hace siete años- continuó cómodamente -Él se reunió con Gyatso y yo me encontré contigo…

Katara lo miraba fijamente y él abrió los ojos. Sin embargo su mirada se clavó de inmediato en el techo de la habitación. Parecía estar viendo directamente hacia el pasado.

-Eras... tú -murmuró -estabas tarareando esa canción- Aang cerró los ojos de nuevo, algo mareado pero aun sonriendo -Y cuando yo te pregunté al respecto dijiste...

-Es una canción de amor- se rió ella -Y me pediste que la cantara para ti- se echó a reír otra vez -Oh no, Sparky… ya eras un rompecorazones desde entonces.

-Nunca la cantaste para mí- suspiró el chico con nostalgia.

-No, pero cuando te rechacé tu comenzaste a hacer pucheros... si no recuerdo mal- respondió Katara enarcando una ceja pero sin dejar de sonreír. Él se encogió de hombros con descaro -Así que yo te dije que te cumpliría un deseo si dejabas de lloriquear…- él sonrió de nuevo -Me robaste mi primer beso, Sparky.

-Yo no lo robé- protestó Aang -tú me ofreciste un deseo y yo quise darte un beso. Fue completamente auto-infligido.

-¿Así que ahora que está llamando tus labios una provocación?… ¿o tortura?- lo engatusó. Aang se sonrojó -Vaya Sparky. Eso no te va a llevar muy lejos.

Katara se puso de pie y pasó los dedos por su cabello, siendo muy consciente de un par de ojos grises pegados a ella, luego miró al chico por encima del hombro.

-Me alegro de que te sientas mejor- Y con eso, ella salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Aang deslizó el sombrero de su cabeza y se cubrió la cara con él, gruñendo una serie de maldiciones a la pared. Katara se detuvo frente a su puerta, tomando una respiración profunda. No eran nada. Esos latidos rápidos de su corazón. Ella sólo estaba entusiasmada por encontrar al pequeño niño que había sido amigo suyo un día, mismo que nunca había olvidado. Sólo estaba contenta de que al fin Aang hubiera despertado después de casi dos horas de inconsciencia. Era sólo eso... ella frunció el ceño y caminó por el pasillo. Ella no estaba atraída por él. No por él. De ninguna manera. Ni en un millón de años. Sin embargo a mitad de camino por el pasillo, empezó a tararear su canción de amor.

0000000000

Iroh se incorporó reclinándose en el colchón aplastado del camión, pensando que realmente podría ir por una taza de té en este momento. Por suerte era una noche más bien templada, sin nubes, sólo había grillos y la luz de la luna. Zuko trastabilló delante de él unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Cómo te sientes, sobrino?- le preguntó cuidadoso.

-Apaleado- escupió Zuko -Ese niño estúpido...

-No creo que él sea un niño- suspiró Iroh, estirando los brazos y cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza -Ya debe tener... ¿que?... ¿quince años? ¿Dieciséis?

-¡No me importa!- rugió el maestro fuego, pateando uno de los neumáticos del camión.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Entró en el Estado Avatar- respondió Iroh pensativo -Por lo que he oído, sólo sucede en situaciones intensas- Iroh le dio a su sobrino una mirada reprobatoria -Yo no me metería con su novia de nuevo, si fuera tú- Zuko asintió a regañadientes.

-Anotado- gruñó mirando a su alrededor. Los muchachos de Coper estaban todos en la parte trasera del camión, algunos de ellos empezando a despertar, otros aún fuera de combate. Jee se había escapado a raíz de la furia del Avatar así que Zuko saltó en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Viste por dónde se fue Jee?- se quejó.

-No- respondió Iroh, echándose hacia atrás otra vez.

-Nos vamos- dijo Zuko decididamente. Le dio a llave una vuelta, pero el motor sólo tosió y se negó a iniciar.

-Tendremos que ir caminando- suspiró Iroh y saltó fuera, Zuko se unió a él momentos después y ambos hicieron su camino de regreso hasta la carretera.

-Residuos pobres de un vehículo- suspiró Iroh. Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi camión.

0000000000000000000

-¿Sokka?- el aludido saltó sorprendido y dio media vuelta, agarrando ciega e instintivamente su arma de fuego antes de darse cuenta que estaba en pijama. La luz hizo clic en la cocina, revelando a Hakoda que estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo un vaso de leche.

-Caray, qué siempre sólo... ¿te sientas aquí en la oscuridad?- se quejó Sokka, vertiendo un vaso para él y tomó asiento frente a su padre.

-A veces- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros -¿Por qué estás despierto? Por lo general, duermes como un cadáver- Sokka le lanzó una mirada.

-Estoy preocupado- admitió Sokka.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Katara- Hakoda suspiró.

-Ella tiene diecisiete hijo- señaló -la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Pensabas lo mismo cuando ella tenía catorce- respondió Sokka con acritud -¿Tengo que recordarte a Jet?

-Jet se dedicaba a engañar a la gente- dijo Hakoda oscuro -era su negocio... y voy a ser feliz hasta el día que me muera porque has visto sus intenciones antes. Pero eso no significa que mucha gente también lo habría logrado. Katara no tiene mal juicio.

-Lo sé- suspiró Sokka

-¿Crees que Aang es como él?- Sokka torció un poco la boca, casi sonrió.

-No- admitió -trata de fingir que lo es, pero sólo fanfarronea, es un buen chico, que puedo decir.

-Así que entonces, ¿no confías en Katara?

-Por supuesto que sí, es sólo que ella tiende a confiar en la gente... demasiado rápido. Hemos conocido a Aang apenas hace un día, pero ella ya actúa como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Ellos se conocen desde hace más que un día- dijo Hakoda en voz baja. Frente a eso, Sokka enarcó una ceja -Aang mencionó que se reunió conmigo antes, una vez. Bueno, ese día también conoció a Katara.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- Hakoda se inclinó atrás en su silla y descansando los pies sobre la mesa -Eran muy jóvenes. Creo que Katara tenía nueve años, no sé si ya se hayan dado cuenta o no, pero voy a dejar que lo descubran solos.

-¿Por qué?- Su padre sonrió.

-Es una gran sensación, el darse cuenta cuando alguien cercano había sido ya un conocido desde hace mucho más tiempo- suspiró -Tu madre y yo nos reunimos una vez cuando éramos niños… y no nos reunimos de nuevo hasta que llegamos a los veinte y no éramos capaces de reconocernos entre sí. Nos llevó un par de años averiguarlo- Sokka miró por la ventana durante un rato, pensando.

-Se lo imaginan- dijo al fin.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Sokka se puso de pie, colocando el vaso vacío en el fregadero -Katara estuvo tarareando antes de irse a la cama... era la vieja canción que mama solía cantarle. Ella sólo la tararea cuando se siente... como se sentiría si lo hubiera descubierto- Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo -Buenas noches papá- Hakoda sonrió.

-Descansa hijo.

0000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 5

Katara le sonrió expectante, dio un paso más cerca, quedando apenas fuera de su alcance. Él respiró hondo.

-Quédate conmigo- dijo en voz baja, teniéndole su mano y tirando de ella más cerca. Katara inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar. Ella tenía una mano en el hombro del chico y la otra cepillaba su mejilla.

-Un ave puede amar a un pez Avatar- susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante para que sus labios le hicieran cosquillas en el oído -Pero ¿dónde vivirían?

Ella giró levemente la cabeza, posando sus labios en la mejilla donde estaba su mano momentos antes. Él sintió que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la chica, mientras aún le bendecía con tan dulce gesto y dejó escapar una risa ligera. Su dulce aliento le calentaba la piel. Aang exhaló pesadamente, con una mano firmemente asegurada en la cintura de la joven y otra en su espalda, tirando de ella aún más cerca.

-Entonces tendré que hacerte unas alas- le susurró él, encantado de ver como temblaba y se ruborizaba.

Él movió una mano de vuelta hasta su mejilla, volviendo esos labios frente a los suyos y se acercó lentamente. Estaban tan cerca, casi podía sentir su sabor, su calidez, su extraña fragilidad...

-¿Aang?- El aludido se sentó de golpe, respirando con dificultad. Por la mañana la luz del sol se derramaba dentro de su habitación. Se volvió alarmado hacia la puerta, justo para encontrar a Sokka de pie, recargado en el marco de la misma -Estabas murmurando- dijo rotundamente -decías: "quédate conmigo" una y otra vez.

-¿Lo estaba?- preguntó Aang tosiendo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sokka oscuro.

-No sé- dijo Aang rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y estirándose para escapar de su vista -Nunca recuerdo mis sueños- Sokka lo miró por un rato.

-Katara está por terminar el desayuno- gruñó al fin, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Aang cayó sobre su cama, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Ese tipo daba miedo. Varios minutos después Aang se unió a ellos en la cocina. Hakoda ya se había ido, tenía un negocio que atender.

-Buenos días- dijo Katara con una sonrisa, dándole un plato de panqueques en su camino a la despensa.

-Panques- murmuró Aang, salivando. Katara puso un plato de comida para perros en el suelo justo a tiempo para Appa que llegó arrastrándose a la habitación -No he comido panques en años...

-Bueno, los hice sólo para ti entonces- respondió Katara distraídamente. Aang sonrió y Sokka frunció el ceño sospechosamente. Después de un momento sin embargo, él se detuvo, se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos antes de regresar a su desayuno, sin fruncir el ceño ni sonreír. Aang le miraba con recelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó lentamente. Sokka asintió con la cabeza.

-Katara hace panques fantásticos- dijo simplemente.

-¿Un elogio?, ¿Tan temprano en la mañana?- dijo Katara con fingida sorpresa mientras se sentaba a comer su propio desayuno -Sokka, ¿estás borracho?- preguntó ella con dulzura. Aang carcajeó suavemente y Sokka rodó los ojos, incapaz de evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿Puedo decir algo?- dijo de pronto. Aang y Katara asintieron con la cabeza, perplejos

-Aang, me alegro de que estés aquí- dijo con voz monótona -No he visto a Katara así de feliz en años y puede ser que tengas algo que ver con eso- Aang sonrió, sorprendido.

-Gracias Sokka- dijo con sinceridad. Katara, por el contrario, estaba mirando a su hermano como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Cuando se dio cuenta de la manera en que los chicos la miraban, sin embargo, sonrió y volvió a toda prisa su desayuno.

-Vaya, no sabía mis panques eran tan buenos- dijo a la ligera. Los tres rieron juntos e incluso Appa ladró contento. Varios minutos después, estaban todos concentrados en su respectivo desayuno -¿Alguna entrega esta mañana?- preguntó Katara al fin.

-Sí, tenemos que llevar un envío al Unagi- respondió Sokka entusiasmado.

-Oh, ¡eso es perfecto!- Ambos chicos la miraron -Kyoshi está justo encima del Unagi- explicó. Y de repente, se detuvo a estudiar cuidadosamente a Aang. Su mirada iba de arriba abajo de manera extraña, como si estuviera en medio de un astuto análisis.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él, un poco incómodo.

-Necesitas otros juegos de ropa- dijo ella con simplicidad -Algunos te irán muy bien, Kyoshi es una tienda de ropa. Puedes venir con nosotros.

-Suena bien- respondió Aang, sonriendo.

-Hey, yo no creo que debamos hacer paradas tan peligrosas- exclamó Sokka, pero Katara sonrió.

-Pensé que tú querrías- respondió ella con malicia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Aang confundido y mirándolos alternadamente.

-Hay una chica que trabaja en Kyoshi- dijo Katara con una sonrisa. Sokka se sonrojó un poco y se ocupó de su desayuno con repentino interés -A Sokka le gusta, y si soy alguien para juzgar creo que ella lo quiere también.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Sokka alegremente. Katara sonrió.

-Te vi besándola detrás de los maniquíes- dijo ella, volviendo a ese tono de voz acusador. Sokka abrió la boca con ira, hizo una pausa, y pareció avergonzarse de pronto.

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo. Sus jóvenes acompañantes intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?- dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio -vamos por el envío.

000000000

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el príncipe Zuko- Zuko cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz. Él y Iroh se encontraban en una de las muchas tabernas clandestinas de los Dragones dentro de la ciudad, con la esperanza de un poco de paz. Pero al parecer, no iba a haber ninguna.

-Buenos días, Zhao- dijo Zuko con los dientes apretados. El hombre mayor se sentó sin pedir invitación, quitando el polvo de sus hombros.

-¿Lo son?- Zhao continuó con calma -Tenía la impresión de que no estaban teniendo una buena mañana, con eso de que los muchachos de Coper desaparecieron cuando hacían un trabajo para ti.

-Nos encontramos con algunos problemas- dijo Zuko evasivo.

Zhao era el jefe de la ciudad y subordinado de los dragones. El departamento de policía estaba generalmente del lado de los contrabandistas, y por eso ni la Destilería Norte ni la del Sur, habían sido tomadas. También era el motivo por el que los dragones salían bien librados y que los Riversiders podían hacer envíos en plena luz del día. Tenían una especie de pacto. Mientras que los contrabandistas no matarán a ninguno de los ciudadanos, entrarán en establecimientos residenciales, o en general estropearán la vida de la ciudad, la policía miraba para otro lado. Pero con los Dragones rompiendo este pacto, las relaciones con el departamento estaban intranquilas. No era de extrañar por ello, que el señor el fuego Ozai estuviera trabajando tan duro para poner a uno de los suyos, en un cargo público.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pidió Zhao descuidadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza a Iroh al darse cuenta que estaba allí.

-Riversiders- murmuró Zuko, alzando la copa a sus labios.

-Riversiders. Por supuesto- respondió Zhao -Sabes, es gracioso. Encontré a los muchachos de Coper y después de un poco... de charla amigable, me dijeron que habían capturado al Avatar- Zuko se atragantó con su bebida -Y también que lo perdiste- Zuko no respondió.

Los ojos de Iroh viajaban entre Zuko y Zhao como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

-El Avatar, en nuestra propia ciudad- continuó Zhao -¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

-Casi nulas- ofreció Iroh. Zhao sólo sonrió.

-Tu padre tenía cierto recelo, ya sabes. Hace unos quince años, que estaba preocupado por los rumores de que el Avatar había rencarnado en esta misma ciudad. Pero eso se resolvió después de un tiempo- hizo una pausa, como esperando que Zuko respondiera -Y ahora resulta que siempre si está aquí.

-Déjalo Zhao- dijo Zuko oscuro -Le estoy siguiendo la pista.

-Una tarea de tal importancia no puede dejarse en manos de un niño exiliado- respondió Zhao, poniéndose de pie -Si quieres al Avatar como un regalo para tu padre, tendrás que competir conmigo. Y yo siempre gano- Con eso, Zhao salió de la taberna. Zuko estrelló el vaso sobre la mesa y su tío miró hacia la puerta, inclinándose hacia Zuko.

-Sabes, a mi realmente nunca me gustó ese tipo- dijo de forma confidencial.

000000000000

-¿Oyaji?, ¿Estás aquí?

-Katara, ¿eres tú?... ¡Me alegro de verla señorita!- Katara sonrió, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Aang y Sokka pudieran pasar, ya que ambos traían varias cajas sin marcar desde la puerta trasera de la tienda. Oyaji, el comerciante y propietario del Unagi, saludó a Katara con un abrazo.

-¡Los hijos de Hakoda!, no han venido desde hace tiempo- señaló con reprobación cuando todas las cajas se apilaron en la puerta.

-Hemos estado muy ocupados- dijo Sokka con evasivas. Los ojos de Oyaji se posaron en Aang y luego le sonrió a Katara.

-¿Y quién es este joven caballero?- preguntó alzando las cejas. Katara rodó los ojos.

-Compórtate ¿sí?- suspiró ella sonriendo -Este joven caballero es un amigo... y un cliente- Oyaji frunció el ceño.

-Vamos Katara, sabes que yo sólo quiero verte feliz- dijo de buen humor. Ella lo miró ceñuda, usando a Aang como una especie de escudo -Bueno amigo, es un placer conocerte. Yo soy Oyaji y este es mi territorio- Aang miraba con curiosidad hacia el frente de la tienda pero estrechó la mano del hombre amistosamente.

-Soy Aang, es un placer... aunque me apena conocerle mientras estoy viviendo en un mismo traje- respondió francamente avergonzado, después de todo estaba tratando con un amante de la moda.

-¿Un sólo traje?, ¡Santo cielo Katara ¿por qué no lo trajiste aquí antes?

-Oh, ¿así que ahora es mi culpa?

Sokka se alejó de pronto.

-Sólo voy eh... comenzar a llevarlas a la escalera- gritó. Oyaji saludó distraídamente en su dirección mientras arrastraba a Aang y Katara al frente de la tienda. Sokka esperó un momento antes de tomar una pila de cajas y bajó por las escaleras. Un largo pasillo, tenuemente iluminado le condujo hasta el Unagi. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se encontró con las manos llenas y tuvo que patear para llamar.

-¡Identifícate!- demandó una voz femenina a través de la puerta.

-Tu peor pesadilla- gritó Sokka en respuesta. La puerta se abrió y Sokka se encontró siendo arrastrado a través de la puerta.

0000000

Katara estaba esperando fuera del probador de Aang, mientras Oyaji paseaba alrededor de su tienda, volviendo de vez en vez con los brazos llenos de trajes, pijamas, e incluso chaquetas de aspecto rebelde. Él trató de ofrecerle un nuevo sombrero, pero Aang ni siquiera lo dejaba tocar el de Gyatso. Eso la hizo sonreír, pues sabía que ella era, la única a la que le era permitido tocar el sombrero, e incluso usarlo. Aang, por el contrario, se sentía más y más abrumado, al grado de pensar en escapar de allí una o dos veces. Definitivamente no era tan emocionante comprar ropa.

Oyaji tenía un ojo muy preciso para los tamaños, pero no había mucho que probar. Además, el hecho de saber que Katara estaba separada de él tan sólo por una cortina mientras él se encontraba en un estado constante de semidesnudez, le estaba logrando poner muy nervioso. Cada vez que se forraba en algún conjunto, le hacían tirar de la cortina para que pudieran ver. Oyaji expresaba su dictamen, pero Katara tenía un enfoque diferente. La primera muda que se vio obligado a probar, era de un color gris oscuro y de tres piezas.

-Un poco grande- dijo Oyaji al instante, pero miró a Katara para confirmar -¿Qué te parece?- Katara lo miró pensativa, sus ojos iban de su viejo sombrero hasta los zapatos, nuevos y relucientes. Caminó alrededor de él dos veces, lanzándole una inquisidora mirada. Luego, ella dio un paso hacia él y le tendió la mano.

-Baila conmigo- le ordenó. Aang la miró sorprendido.

-¿Perdón?- dijo riendo un poco. Katara le dio una mirada expectante.

-Sabes bailar ¿no?

-Por supuesto- resopló Aang, haciendo una reverencia. Él tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la atrajo hacia sí colocando la otra mano en la cintura de la chica. Ella apoyó su mano libre sobre su hombro y sin otra palabra, él comenzó a dirigir un vals sencillo, obteniendo una sonrisa impresionada de la joven maestra agua. Oyaji miraba a ambos chicos con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué estamos bailando?- preguntó el chico cortésmente.

-Para ver si el traje se siente bien- contestó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo -si puedes moverte en el cómodamente, sin tropiezos...- hizo una pausa para reír cuando él giró su mano bajo el brazo y la tiraba espaldas contra él -Entonces es perfecto- Los dos se detuvieron, pero no se separaron y él sonrió.

-Perfecta- confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien. Y resalta tus ojos- añadió en voz baja. Él le lanzó una mirada por completo pérdida, misma que estaba peligrosamente cerca de arrastrarla también, así que lo soltó y lo empujó de nuevo a los probadores.

-Dámelo y podremos ver el próximo- dijo a través de la cortina. Aang sonrió, si así era como ella probaba toda su ropa, no le importaría estar pegado todo el día en Kyoshi.

0000000000

Sokka y Suki no hablaban mucho. Esa era por lo general su rutina, no se permitía hablar. Ella le había clavado en la pared en cuestión de segundos desde su llegada y el no saldría de la pared hasta que Katara le gritara por la escalera que era hora de irse. Ella los había visto besándose una vez, al parecer. Pero no sabía que esta rutina había estado ocurriendo desde hace varios meses. Suki era la sobrina de Oyaji. Se había mudado a la ciudad hace unos años cuando su madre murió y su padre desapareció, desde entonces había estado trabajando en Kyoshi, de día como costurera y por la noche, como guardia de seguridad en el Unagi. Eso fue lo que atrajo la atención de Sokka. Nunca había conocido a una chica que pudiera sostenerse en una pelea contra él. En un primer momento se opuso firmemente a la idea, pero ella le había dado la vuelta.

La pared empezó a sentirse incómoda en la espalda de Sokka, por lo que se apartó de ella por un momento.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó.

-Bien- respondió distraídamente Suki, teniendo la oportunidad de respirar -¿Y tú?

-Bien. Hay alguien nuevo en la destilería.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Suki con simpleza. Sopesando claramente si este alguien era una niña.

-Sí. Y él está enamorado de Katara- Suki sonrió un poco.

-Qué Bien- Sokka la miró, confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella necesita un poco de diversión- dijo Suki franqueza -no la has dejado cerca de un niño desde hace casi dos años y sé el por qué pero... eso es bueno para ella.

-Ni siquiera has conocido al tipo- dijo Sokka lentamente.

-¿Es un clon de Jet?- Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Bueno... no, nada tienen en común la verdad- Suki le disparó una mirada evaluadora.

-Entonces deja de preocuparte por ella, ya es una niña grande- Luego reanudó el beso.

00000000000

Iroh seguía a su sobrino mientras deambulaba por la calle, iba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y de mal humor. Iroh, por el contrario, estaba más bien disfrutando de la caminata y el clima agradable, sus ojos vagaban por las fachadas de las tiendas y las otras personas en la calle. Pero se detuvo en seco frente a una tienda de ropa vieja.

-Um... ¿Zuko?- El joven maestro fuego se detuvo, volviéndose hacia su tío.

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que Zhao está por perder- Zuko volvió sobre sus pasos y miró por la ventana. En el centro de la tienda, entre maniquíes y mesas repletas de suéteres, el Avatar y la Riversider estaban bailando.

00000000000

Aang y Katara se hallaban perdidos en los pasos de vals nuevamente, probando el último traje. Con cada juego que probaba, Aang adquiría un poco más de tiempo para bailar con ella. Ahora que estaba en su último equipo, estaba determinado a alargar el tiempo el mayor tiempo posible.

-De verdad… ¿pretendes acabar con la alfombra Sparky?- dijo Katara sonriente y todavía impresionada. Ella no se había dado cuenta todavía de que Aang estaba tirando de ella un poco más cerca cada vez que la hacía girar. Oyaji si tomó nota de ello, pero no dijo una palabra mientras envolvía el montón de ropa que Katara había elegido -Las mujeres adoran a los chicos que saben bailar.

-¿Te refieres a las chicas en general o sólo a ti?- le preguntó con picardía. Katara le sonrió y percibió con satisfacción que a él le gustaba muy poco parar ahora.

-Ya sólo tienes que quitártelo- dijo en voz baja, sonriendo mientras empezaba a ruborizarse. El la liberó, dio un paso lejos de ella pero retuvo una de sus manos, finalmente se inclinó cortésmente y le besó el dorso.

-Gracias por la danza, Cara de muñeca- dijo Aang.

-El placer fue todo mío Sparky- respondió ella sin darle importancia -¿Cómo está el traje?

-¿Qué traje?- dijo, mirándola absorto para luego desviar la mirada -Ah, cierto... encaja muy bien, está perfecto.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos con Oyaji y podrás llevártelo puesto- dijo ella, sonriendo -Te ves bastante guapo- Aang se sonrojó y la vio caminar hasta la parte trasera de la tienda para recoger toda la ropa nueva. Su padre cubriría los gastos, así que el pago no era un problema. Aang hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sonriéndole al suelo.

-Hey, ¿dónde puedo encontrar al tendero?- Aang se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente, uno de ellos casi oculto por una cicatriz des figurante.

00000000

Katara saltó asustada cuando algo se estrelló en la parte delantera de la tienda. Ella miró hacia el frente y se quedó sin aliento. Aang era quién se había estrellado en una de las vitrinas y ahora se incorporaba algo aturdido. Zuko estaba bloqueando la puerta de la tienda, arrojando puños de fuego en su dirección, lo había atacado sin previo aviso y eso le había dado una pequeña ventaja que aprovechaba muy bien. Aang usaba su aire control como escudo cada vez, tratando de apagar los incendios a su paso pero no podía hacerlo del todo sin bajar su guardia.

-¡Mi tienda!- lloriqueó Oyaji.

-Sokka ¡ven aquí!- gritó Katara, y sin otra palabra, estaba ya en la parte delantera, saltando por encima de una mesa y retirando el corcho de su bolsa piel. Segundos más tarde, las manos de Zuko se congelaron en la pared. Katara era insuperable cuando se enojaba.

-¿Eres una maestra agua?- siseó Zuko, mientras el hielo se convertía lentamente en vapor. Katara tomó a Aang de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la puerta de atrás, pero él se liberó de su agarre, y se giró un instante usando el aire para extinguir los pequeños incendios cuál pequeño tornado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- gritó Sokka, llegando hasta la escalera.

-Toma las bolsas y salgamos de aquí- gritó Katara mientras corría por delante de él.

Suki los alcanzó unos momentos más tarde.

-¿Puedes manejar esto?- preguntó Sokka inquieto, mientras recogía las bolsas en sus brazos.

-No hay problema, sólo vete- dijo Suki, tirando de dos pistolas en su cinturón.

-¡Gracias de nuevo Oyaji!- llamó Katara, mientras se precipitaban fuera -¡siento mucho esto!

-No hay problema niños- respondió él, pescando su escopeta desde debajo del mostrador.

Zuko liberó sus manos de la pared con un gruñido de rabia, pero momentos después, dos cañones estaban en su rostro, uno alineado con cada ojo.

-Fuera- gruñó Suki -Y no vuelvas- el joven Dragón no tuvo más remedio que cumplir, teniendo en cuenta que Oyaji acababa de sacar su escopeta. Iroh le esperaba fuera.

-Ellos escaparon- dijo simplemente -los he interceptado, pero el muchacho no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar que los detuviera sin importar lo que hiciera- Zuko rodó los ojos y pisoteó lejos de la tienda, frotándose las manos para protegerse del frío ataque, producto de esa enojada maestra agua.

00000000


	6. Chapter 6

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 6

-Nunca iremos de compras otra vez- gritó Sokka al entrar a la casa, de nuevo en la destilería. Aang sonrió con aire de culpabilidad.

-Lamento decir que yo si lo disfruté- admitió.

Sokka dejó caer las bolsas sin contemplaciones en el pasillo y pisoteó a su habitación.

-Voy a dormir hasta el próximo verano- dijo a través de su puerta. Aang se dio la vuelta. Katara estaba arrodillada en el suelo, recogiendo las bolsas que contenían sus nuevas ropas. Él se agachó junto a ella para ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico en voz baja. Ella lo miró.

-No va a renunciar, ¿verdad?- susurró -Ese tipo... Zuko, no sé cómo se enteró que eres el Avatar, pero realmente quiere capturarte.

-Así parece- respondió con simpleza- Estoy más preocupado de cómo se dio cuenta.

-Tal vez estuvo en la cena de ayer- sugirió Katara -O... bueno... es lo único que se me ocurre- Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez- asintió. Después de una pausa pensativa, miró a Katara de nuevo -¿Alguna vez te he dado las gracias?

-¿Por qué?

-Todo- respondió con una sonrisa -El desayuno, la ropa, el dejar que me quede en tu casa, por cuidar del sombrero y de Appa, por mostrarme un buen lugar para pensar...

-Basta Sparky- se rió Katara -No tienes que agradecerme nada, me gusta tenerte aquí.

Aang sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Vamos- dijo Katara, también sonriendo y poniéndose de pie -Voy a ayudarte a guardar esto- Él suspiró y la siguió por el pasillo.

La puerta de Sokka se abrió bruscamente al pasar y Appa salió corriendo antes de que un ceñudo Sokka apareciera en la puerta.

-Mantén a tu chucho fuera de mi habitación- dijo amenazante, antes que las puertas se cerraran de golpe de nuevo. Katara sólo se encogió de hombros y continúo hacia la habitación de Aang.

-Que extraño, él por lo general esta de mal humor hasta las cinco.

0000000000

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Aang se acostumbrase a la vida en la destilería. Las entregas eran en la mañana, el resto del día para hacer lo que quisieran y más entregas en la noche. Se hizo evidente, muy rápidamente, que Hakoda tenía a sus hijos en alta estima. No sólo porque eran sus hijos, sino porque los dos eran inmensamente buenos en lo que hacían. Pero tampoco pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos descubrieran que un maestro aire era una buena adición al equipo.

Después de unas semanas sin ninguna señal de Zuko y ninguna mención de que él era el Avatar, Aang empezó a sentirse casi parte de la familia. Nunca había estado tan agradecido. Y no sólo eso, sino que Katara comenzó a enseñarle agua control en el río. Ella era una maestra excelente y no se oponía exactamente a la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella. Por lo tanto, a Katara sólo le tomó unas semanas decidir que sus avances eran lo más cercano a la perfección, que les era posible conseguir. Ella no sólo era hermosa y comprensiva, también era infinitamente generosa, dispuesta a ayudar a la gente a cada paso.

En su tercer día como parte del equipo, por ejemplo, se metieron en un bar clandestino escondido en la casa de alguien. La misión era hacer llegar una entrega y una presentación. Allí conocieron a un joven llamado Haru. Era un maestro tierra y todo un caballero. Aang inmediatamente no congracio mucho con él, pero era probable que se debiera sólo al hecho de que Katara parecía, ligeramente interesada en el tipo. Él era bastante alto, cosa que Aang admitió con tristeza, y tenía el pelo de lujo... en resumen un irritante sujeto. Haru necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a su padre, y Katara no dejó pasar la oportunidad de asistir. De alguna manera, los cuatro terminaron en una zona controlada por Dragones, luchando después en un sótano oculto, con Maestros Tierra de varias pandillas como la de Haru que habían sido encarcelados.

Al final del día, Haru le informó a Katara que estaría siempre en deuda. Aang se alegró de que la entrega llegara a su fin, pero de todos modos esa eterna gratitud, Katara no la mencionó después, así que le dio la impresión de que era sólo otro trabajo para ella. Honestamente lo esperaba.

Y así fue como, después de 6 semanas de cómoda estancia en la destilería, una mala noticia llegó. Aang abrió la puerta, bostezando. Su pijama nueva era muy cómoda y tendía a tener problemas para despertarse, pero las voces en la cocina fueron suficientes para atraer su atención. Por supuesto, tan pronto como entró en el pasillo, le llamó la atención algo completamente distinto. Katara estaba saliendo de su cuarto, bostezando como él. Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda azul que apenas cubría sus rodillas, no tenía mangas y lucía un corte de lado que revelaba mucho más de sus piernas de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Quería decir "hola" pero lo único que logró fue "Ooay...". Katara lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró, atando su cabello y apartándolo de sus ojos.

-Genial- respondió él, con la voz quebrada. Ella se estremeció un poco en el aire de la noche y se enlazó a su brazo por instinto, deseando la calidez de su contacto.

-Venga, vamos a ver que significan esos gritos- y lo arrastró hasta la cocina.

Entraron juntos, Aang se sentía entumecido por el frío contacto de la piel de la chica, como si hubiera estado fuera toda la noche, y a la vez, una sensación de calidez le recorría el pecho… aunque aun no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Hakoda, Sokka y un puñado de Riversiders ya se habían reunido en la cocina. Se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando Aang y Katara entraron, pero no se veían muy sorprendidos.

-Lo siento, ¿hemos sido muy ruidosos?- dijo Hakoda de inmediato.

-Sí- respondió Katara simplemente -¿Qué está pasando?

-Ozai- dijo Hakoda oscuro. Aang sintió la mano de Katara apretándose en torno a su brazo, pero ella parecía indiferente. Él la miró, pero sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por el encaje de su cuello como un imán, así que optó por mirar a Hakoda en su lugar -Su hija, Azula, se está postulando para alcalde.

-Oh, no- suspiró Katara.

-Malo, muy malo- bostezó Aang.

-Mucho- consintió Sokka.

-Los subordinados de Ozai no suelen perder- dijo Hakoda -pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿Ozai no tiene un hijo mayor?, ¿Cuál era su nombre?...

-¿No lo has oído?- dijo uno de los Riversiders -el hijo de Ozai fue expulsado de los Dragones hace poco menos de un año. Su padre le dio un castigo personal y tiene la cicatriz para demostrarlo.

-¿Zuko?- dijeron los jóvenes al unísono.

-Ese era su nombre- dijo Hakoda, chasqueando los dedos en señal de triunfo -¿Lo conocen?

-Es el tipo que vino por Aang hace tiempo- dijo Katara oscura.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Hakoda lentamente -Aang es su pase de vuelta con los Dragones- Él miró seriamente a su hija y al niño cuyo brazo aún sostenía en busca de calor -Es mejor que nos alejarnos de él. No tiene mucho que perder y hará lo que sea para atraparte o matarte.

-Yo no sabía que Ozai tuviera un hijo- admitió Aang -pero eso explica por qué está siempre con el Tío Iroh.

-¿Iroh está con él?

-Sí.

-Eso complica las cosas.

El tiempo paso volando, los hombres siguieron hablando. Y de alguna manera, el sol salió súbitamente y Hakoda empujaba el hombro de Aang.

-Despierta, Aang- el aludido bostezó y abrió los ojos.

Estaba sentado contra la pared y algo tibio estaba acurrucado a su lado. Echó un vistazo para encontrarse con Katara, aun aferrada a su brazo y profundamente dormida.

-Puedes ir a la cama, no hay entregas de esta mañana- dijo Hakoda en voz baja. Aang miró a su alrededor, la cocina estaba vacía a excepción de Sokka, que se arrastraba como sonámbulo a la cama.

-Siento haberlos mantenido despiertos, me llevaré a Katara.

-Está bien- bostezó -yo la llevo. Hakoda parecía un poco sorprendido, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, te lo agradezco- dijo en voz baja -Duerme un poco- se levantó y salió de la casa.

Aang pronto se sintió muy solo, con una dormida Katara que tenía expuesta más piel de lo normal… misma que se afanaba en no admirar. Era suficiente para que él se pusiera nervioso, así que tiró del agarre de su brazo con cierta dificultad y pasó con delicadeza el brazo de la chica por su espalda, y el otro brazo lo colocó por debajo de sus rodillas. Inmediatamente después se puso de pie, ella suspiró y se hizo un ovillo contra su pecho. Él tenía razón. Ella era como un gato cuando dormía.

La llevó por el pasillo hacia su habitación y la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama, tirando de las mantas sobre ella. A continuación, en un impulso salvaje, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Ella suspiró de nuevo y él estuvo a punto de tropezar en su prisa por salir de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. A medida que daba vueltas en la cama, media hora más tarde, meditaba sobre todo esto. La elección del alcalde era en tan sólo unos meses. Si él iba ayudar a los Riversiders a derrocar a Ozai, había un plazo. Suspiró y se quedó dormido.

000000000

Estaba lloviendo. A él no le gustaba la lluvia. Solía gustarle. Lo sabía. Pero ya no. Así que se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando con tristeza la mañana húmeda que goteaba como si el cielo llorara.

-Hey Sparky- Aang se giró. Katara estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

-Es un gran clima para Agua Control, ¿listo para esto?- preguntó ella. Aang se volvió hacia la ventana de nuevo, tirando de su sombrero hasta los ojos para ocultárselos.

-En realidad, no... Lo siento- tal declaración fue seguida del silencio más absoluto.

Creyendo que Katara se había ido, suspiró. Sin embargo, momentos más tarde, estaba sentada a su lado. Ella extendió la mano y tiró el sombrero hacia atrás para poder ver sus ojos.

-¿No es tu tipo de clima?- preguntó con suavidad. Aang negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba lloviendo cuando los dragones vinieron- dijo en explicación.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, como si comprendiera y lo compadeciera por ello, fue entonces que Aang tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Un instante después, los brazos de la joven estaban alrededor de él, en el más perfectamente ajustado y cálido abrazo que había experimentado nunca.

-Lo siento- susurró -Nunca he dicho que lo siento, incluso cuando dijiste lo de mi madre. Pero lo siento, Aang.

-Yo... no he tenido un abrazo en mucho tiempo- murmuró Aang en respuesta, colocando sus manos vacilantes sobre la espalda de la chica para tirar de ella más cerca.

-Bueno, quiero que me hagas saber en cualquier momento, cuando necesites uno. Abrazar es importante- respondió Katara en voz baja y él podía oír la suave sonrisa en su voz.

-Mi madre siempre decía que los abrazos... son como cuando alguien tiene un montón de equipaje mental, y que los abrazos... lo sacan todo. Al igual que un tubo de pasta de dientes- Aang se rió, tirando de ella aún más cerca.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí- suspiró.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

000000000000

A Zuko no le gustaba la lluvia. En realidad nunca le había gustado, pero se había convertido en algo aún más deplorable en los últimos meses. Se sentó en la ventana de su habitación, en el hotel clandestino de costumbre. Iroh y los muchachos se propagaron a través de la barra detrás de él -Voy abajo- espetó, desapareciendo por la puerta. Iroh suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa con ese chico?- preguntó Jee con enfado -¿Alguna vez está de buen humor?

-Tienen que perdonar a mi sobrino- dijo Iroh en silencio -Ha tenido un par de años difíciles. Llovía el día que le marcaron esa cicatriz, si no recuerdo mal.

-¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Jee -He escuchado que fue un accidente de entrenamiento, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

-Él habló donde no debería haberlo hecho- suspiró Iroh -Y su padre le castigó por ello.

-¿Qué podía haber dicho que hiera que su padre lo lastimara así?- preguntó horrorizado.

-Mi hermano… no es un hombre paciente- dijo Iroh oscuro -Usted no lo oyó de mí, pero creo que el castigo fue mucho mayor que la falta.

Nadie dijo nada, así que Iroh continuó.

-Fue poco después de Ozai ordenara el asesinato de los Ases. Zuko fue enviado al saqueo para recoger lo que pudieran de los establecimientos... él vio los cuerpos por supuesto. Mujeres y niños, muchos de los hombres sin armas… y él enfrentó a su padre acerca de la injusticia del ataque. El resto, como dicen, es historia.

-Vaya vida familiar- dijo Jee, sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Sabe por qué Ozai decidió matar a los Ases, en el primer lugar?... nunca he obtenido una respuesta directa- Iroh miró hacia abajo.

-Había rumores, hace unos quince años… de que el Avatar había reencarnado en la ciudad- comenzó con delicadeza -Sin pruebas, Ozai dejado de preocuparse por ello. Pero hace aproximadamente un año, nueva información llegó diciendo que el Avatar vivía en la ciudad, que había crecido bajo la tutela de los Ases y que era un maestro aire. Así que Ozai mató a todos los Ases… pero como ya han visto, el Avatar sobrevivió. Capturarlo es la única oportunidad de redención Zuko.

El bar se quedó en silencio. En el exterior, el único sonido era la lluvia.

000000000

Sokka estaba de pie en la puerta de Aang, apoyado justo donde su hermana había estado casi una hora antes. Ella se había quedado dormida. Acurrucada junto al marco de la ventana de Aang. Estaban tumbados de lado a lado, contra la pared y la cabeza de Katara en el hombro del chico, aunque se volvía ligeramente hacia él y posaba un brazo sobre su estómago. Sokka suspiró. Él sabía que no había pasado nada. La puerta había estado abierta todo el tiempo y él confiaba en ellos. Pero se estaban quedando dormidos juntos más y más a menudo últimamente.

Sokka era una persona práctica. Sabía que era mucho más fácil dormir solo… pero también veía quedarse dormido con alguien, como un acto de máxima confianza. La gente estaba en su punto más vulnerable mientras dormía, así que, literalmente, para dormir con alguien… había que estar dispuesto a exponerse, frente a ese alguien, en su momento de mayor debilidad. Por eso le molestaba a veces, que Katara pudiera confiar en la gente tan rápido y el no. Por lo general, no le llevaba mucho tiempo saber si alguien era digno de confianza o no, pero pasarían años antes de que se permitiera dormir con ese alguien.

Quizá él la envidiaba en momentos como éste. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca de alguien, tan fácilmente, sin estar en una relación real?, eso era algo que no tenía sentido para Sokka. Por lo tanto, Sokka decidió que los protegería a ambos. Los mantendría tan seguros como pudiera del mundo. Un mundo que no estaba como para aceptar una confianza de este tipo tan simplemente como lo habían hecho ellos, ambos tan confiados, orgullosos… pero bien intencionados, incluso si no se daban cuenta. Tranquilamente salió de la casa a dar un paseo bajo la lluvia, eso siempre le ayudaba a pensar.

00000000

-Sokka, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-Vaya Gran Gran, que joven luce hoy- Katara suspiró, tirando de las mantas más estrictamente sobre su hermano. Él estaba en su cama con fiebre gracias a su caminata en la lluvia hace dos días. Aang entró en la habitación con un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Exactamente igual… o peor- suspiró Katara, entregándole a su hermano el vaso que terminó derramando a la mitad de su frente, por lo que Katara se adelantó y lo sostuvo para él -Está completamente fuera de sí y me sigue llamando Gran Gran.

-¿Quién es Gran Gran?- preguntó Aang, sentándose en el suelo cerca de la silla de Katara.

-Mi abuela materna- respondió Katara ligeramente, golpeando un trapo húmedo sobre la frente de Sokka -Ella se mudó a la costa oeste hace algunos años, cansada de los fríos inviernos…

Fue entonces cuando Katara empezó a toser. Aang la miró horrorizado.

-No, tú también- dijo con preocupación.

-No es nada- murmuró ella rápidamente, mirando a lo lejos.

-Así es como Sokka comenzó ayer- dijo Aang -Y ahora míralo, se cree un maestro tierra.

Ambos echaron un vistazo a Sokka, quien blandió el puño en la pared y gritó: "¡Toma eso roca!"

-Aang, no te preocupes, estoy...- pero fue interrumpida por otro ataque de tos.

Aang se puso de pie.

-Me voy a la ciudad- dijo bruscamente, recogiendo su chaqueta -La farmacia más cercana está en la Quinta, ¿verdad?

-Aang detente- suspiró Katara, poniéndose de pie -no debes salir solo, no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera a la luz del día.

-Katara- dijo Aang, con severidad- Ve a la cama, ya vuelvo.

-No- respondió ella con la misma firmeza -Voy a ir contigo.

Ella estornudó. Aang suspiró y la levantó en brazos sin previo aviso, ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, fijando sus brazos alrededor de lo más cercano que pudo encontrar: su cuello. Un momento después, sin embargo, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro.

-Ugh... pensándolo bien, tal vez ir a la cama no es tan mala idea- murmuró, resoplando un poco.

-Gracias- respondió el joven con petulancia.

Él la metió en su cama y colocó cerca un vaso de agua. Ella estaba cada vez menos lúcida, igual que Sokka el día anterior. Aang se detuvo a su lado, poniendo una mano en la frente.

-Estás demasiado caliente- murmuró.

-Mmm- suspiró la chica -tiene hermosas manos Avatar Aang- él la miró sorprendido. Katara le sonreía a la almohada con los ojos cerrados y eso lo hizo suspirar.

-Vuelvo pronto, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en voz baja -No te pongas peor Cara de muñeca.

-Hasta luego Sparky- suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos por última vez. Aang tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

00000000

-¿Zuko?, ¿Estás aquí?- Zuko miró a su tío en el mostrador de la cafetería del lado sur, que habían estado rondando por un par de semanas. Era lo más cerca que podían llegar de la destilería del sur sin dejar de ser un terreno neutral y estaba a la espera de su oportunidad de capturar a ese chico.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- Iroh se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo una mala noticia.

-¿Existen otro tipo de noticias?

-Zhao ha convocado a los Yu Yan para algún trabajo secreto.

-¿Los Yu Yan?- gruñó, Eran los mejores francotiradores de los Dragones, conocidos por ser rápidos, precisos y despiadados -Bueno, me pregunto a quién traerá después.

-Lo siento sobrino- Zuko suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Voy a dar un paseo.

00000000

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo con tus amigos?- preguntó el hombre del mostrador.

-Ellos tienen fiebre, tos y están realmente fuera de sí- respondió Aang cansado.

Estaba empezando a llover de nuevo y él no quería ser el siguiente en la cama. El hombre cavó entre los frascos detrás del mostrador, saliendo con una botella de vidrio marrón.

-Jarabe para la tos con un añadido para fiebres- dijo simplemente.

Aang le dio al hombre unos cuantos billetes a cambio de la botella y le dio las gracias antes de volver a la calle bajo la lluvia. Dirigió la vista al cielo y contemplo las tormentosas nubes, sonrió con nostalgia ante el panorama y se dispuso a regresar a la Destilería. Fue en ese momento que el primer tiro fue disparado. Aang saltó. Un agujero de bala agrietó el pavimento al lado de su pie. Fue solo cuestión de momentos averiguar de dónde venía y para entonces, varios disparos más llegaron zumbando en su dirección. El instinto lo dominó y él empezó a correr, provocando una oleada de viento a su paso. Con lo nervioso que estaba, empezó a hablarse a sí mismo mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina.

-Katara me dijo que no saliera- gruñó, esquivando un contenedor de basura mientras las balas empezaban a llegar con más frecuencia que la lluvia -No la escuché… no le hice caso… y ahora voy a morir.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara en un callejón sin salida. Suspiró y se detuvo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Las balas se detuvieron también. Cinco hombres bajaron de los tejados.

-Miren, sólo tengo llevar un medicamento a mis amigos primero- dijo en voz baja -Por favor.

Un hombre se acercó hacia él, y sin decir una palabra lo golpeó justo detrás de la cabeza con su pistola.

000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 7

Cuando Aang despertó, estaba muy incómodo. Pero entonces, pensó con calma, nadie sentiría nada de estar muerto… y cualquiera se sentiría incómodo si estuviera encadenado entre dos vigas de hierro como se encontraba él.

Dos bombillas estaban encendidas en la sala, uno a cada lado de la puerta justo enfrente suyo. Miró a su alrededor desinteresadamente. Las vigas de hierro verticales parecían ser las vigas de soporte de un edificio cualquiera, y había más vigas de menor tamaño en el cuarto. Debía estar en el sótano de algún lugar. Algunos tubos estaban goteando en alguna parte detrás de él.

-Qué bien- suspiró Aang.

Sus pies estaban encadenados al piso y las manos en igual situación a cada lado en un pilar. Él dio un tirón a cada cadena, pero sin frutos.

-Por lo menos no tomaron el jarabe- murmuró, pero momentos después sus ojos se agrandaron.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado Sokka y Katara solos en su casa?… ¡y enfermos!

-¿Hola?- gritó -¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¡Estoy despierto y confundido por aquí!

Tan pronto como empezó a gritar, alguien desconocido entró en la habitación. Era alto y ancho y sus patillas, atrajeron la mayor parte de la atención de Aang inmediatamente.

-Avatar- dijo el hombre a modo de saludo -Mi nombre es Zhao. Y soy uno de los mejores hombres del señor del fuego Ozai.

-Hey- respondió Aang sin cuidado. Zhao frunció el ceño -Así que... ¿puedes dejarme ir por favor? Mis amigos están enfermos y tengo que cuidar de ellos.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a los Riversiders?- Aang frunció el ceño de vuelta.

-No, me refiero a mis otros amigos- dijo alegremente -Oh, espera, tú y tu pandilla los aniquilaron hace un año así que no importa, si eran ellos entonces. Imbécil.

Zhao estaba de repente, justo delante de él, agarrándolo por la camisa y tirando de él hacia delante tanto como podía con las cadenas.

-Eres un cretino- gruñó Zhao -¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?, Yo trataba de ser cortés y me respondes con eso.

-Encadenarme en algún sótano oscuro y deteriorado, no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría cortesía- respondió él con frialdad, ganando un punto al hacer una cara, como si la respiración Zhao le ofendiera.

Entonces el puño de Zhao se prendió en llamas a unas pulgadas de su cara. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, y sólo retrocedió un poco cuando las llamas comenzaron a quemarle la mejilla izquierda.

-Eso es lo que pensé- gruñó Zhao -Ahora mantente tranquilo pequeño cretino, el Jefe Ozai está en camino aquí y estoy seguro que le encantaría hablar contigo.

El dragón se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Aang respiró hondo y sopló una corriente de viento contra él, haciéndole caer en la puerta e impactar con fuerza en el frío metal. Zhao se puso de pie y gritó con ira, enviando un aliento de fuego peligrosamente cerca de Aang.

-Sólo agradece que no pueda asesinarte antes de que el señor del fuego te haya visto- espetó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Aang bajó la mirada suspirando. Esto no iba del todo bien. Así que, imaginen su sorpresa cuando, casi una hora más tarde, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era Zhao, tampoco el señor del fuego Ozai. No era nadie que Aang reconociera en absoluto, pero eso era debido probablemente, al hecho de que el recién llegado llevaba una máscara azul aterradora.

00000000000

Katara se despertó lentamente. Su cabeza parecía pesar cien libras. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el sol ya no se veía a través de su ventana.

-¿Aang?- llamó con apremio, se volvió y sonrió. Él le había dejado un vaso de agua. Se sentó, se frotó los ojos y tosió -Aang, ¿dónde estás?

Todavía no había respuesta. Después de casi un minuto. Katara comenzó a preocuparse

-Aang- No hubo respuesta.

Tendría que estar de vuelta ahora. Ella intentó levantarse, pero permanecer vertical la mareaba por lo que tuvo que volver a sentarse. Ella estaba fuera de servicio y Aang todavía estaba por ahí en alguna parte

-Aang- gritó a medias, pero la casa vacía no respondió.

00000000000

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó de inmediato.

El hombre enmascarado no respondió. Vestía un abrigo negro y guantes, con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha y la máscara. Sacó una única pistola que se veía como...

-¿Sokka?- ofreció.

La persona no respondió. Era demasiado alto para ser Sokka de todos modos, y no estaba en condiciones de salvar a la gente. Así que aclarado eso en su mente... ¿quién era este tipo?

-Mira, eh... tu no quieres pegarme un tiro- dijo Aang tan pronto como el hombre se dirigió hacia él -El jefe Ozai viene hacia aquí y si no llega a matarme él mismo, va a estar muy decepcionado- No hubo respuesta -Tengo un perro, que necesita ser alimentado, sólo la cantidad correcta o se va enfermar- todavía no hubo respuesta.

Aang dejó escapar un gemido de frustración

-Bien, no voy a pedirte que no me mates- espetó -Porque francamente, me tiene sin cuidado, pero siento que debes saber que hay una chica, ella está enferma y realmente me importa, también su hermano. Así que si me matas, está bien como sea… pero hay una botella en mi bolsillo y yo realmente apreciaría si te aseguraras de dárselas.

El hombre siguió en silencio. El arma señaló de repente a Aang, que no se inmutó. A continuación, el brazo del hombre cambió ligeramente de ángulo y sonó un disparo. Las cadenas se cortaron justo donde le fijaban el brazo a la columna. Tres disparos más se ocuparon del resto.

-¿Estás dejando que me vaya?- dijo confundido.

El desconocido hizo un gesto por encima del hombro con el arma y salió por la puerta, Aang le siguió en silencio. Había dos guardias inconscientes en el suelo junto a la puerta y Aang se le acercó con cuidado

-¿Dónde estamos?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras corrían por el pasillo. De nuevo silencio -¿No vas a decir nada en absoluto?... Muy bien, no se permite hablar, lo entiendo.

El pasillo derivó en una encrucijada. A la derecha había un conjunto de grandes puertas dobles, sin duda lleva a un bar clandestino. Justo al otro lado había una puerta que probablemente llevaba a una bodega. Y a la izquierda había un tramo de escaleras. Su vía de escape. El hombre se dirigió directamente a ella, Aang suspiró y se apresuró tras él.

Justo cuando la puerta del sótano se cerró tras ellos, Zhao entró en el pasillo de la taberna clandestina. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y vio a los guardias tirados en el suelo. Él abrió la puerta a la habitación, sólo para descubrir que estaba vacía. El rugido Zhao se hizo eco de todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de la bodega donde Aang estaba tras su rescate por la ventana del sótano alto. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo. Pero al llegar a la parte exterior del edificio, se encontraron con el siguiente problema. Una cadena de nueve metros de altura cerca del acoplamiento de alrededor de un gran lote vacío vigilada por dragones.

-Perfecto- suspiró Aang.

El hombre enmascarado apretó un dedo enguantado en la boca de metal tallado de la máscara y le indicó bruscamente a la derecha. Los dos echaron a correr otra vez llegando a la valla desapercibidos. Sólo lograron subir hasta la mitad, sin embargo, cuando una linterna brilló en dirección de Aang. Hubo gritos y alguien sopló un silbato, y de repente había bolas de fuego hundiéndose en la cerca junto a él y no tenía más remedio que tirarse al suelo. Cuando Aang y el hombre enmascarado cayeron de espaldas, un apretado círculo de Dragones se afilaba, armados con pistolas y puños de fuego, se le ocurrió que esto no habría sucedido si hubiera escuchado a Katara.

-Mantente en pie- murmuró el hombre misterioso y se volvió rápidamente sobre el terreno, reduciendo a los Dragones de la misma manera que un vendaval. Tan pronto como el camino estaba despejado, Aang empezó a correr hacia la puerta, ni siquiera comprobando detrás de él para ver si el hombre lo estaba siguiendo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Aang vio a un montón de postes adicionales en la valla. Cogió el más corto que pudo encontrar, un poco más alto que él. Solía entrenar con uno personal cuando estaba aprendiendo aire control, pero lo había perdido hace unos años y nunca conseguido uno nuevo. Este tendría que servirle por ahora. Convocó un pequeño tornado al frente, dispersando a los dragones fácilmente. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, finalmente se volvió para comprobar si el hombre enmascarado estaba detrás de él. Lo estaba, por suerte, pero el momento que le llevó comprobar, fue el que requirió la puerta para cerrarse y fueron rodeados de nuevo.

-¡Alto el fuego!... él debe ser capturado vivo- La voz sonó como la de Zhao a través de la noche cacofónica.

Tomó menos de un segundo pero el hombre enmascarado se volvió y fijó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Aang, presionando su pistola contra él. De repente, la noche parecía muy tranquila. Todo lo que Aang podía pensar, una y otra vez era que esto no estaría pasando si hubiera escuchado a Katara. Zhao recorrió algunos metros y se detuvo a escasa distancia, con los ojos fijos en los oscuros ojos del extraño de la máscara.

-Abran la puerta- ordenó con calma.

Ambos salieron del complejo, paso a paso. Aang se preguntó si así era cómo iba a terminar. Un año solo en ese viejo sótano y cuando finalmente las cosas estaban mejorando… resultaba una vergüenza el morir ahora. Sonó un disparo y Aang cerró los ojos. Sentía que el hombre desaparecía detrás de él y se congeló. Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó una nube de polvo, protegiéndolos de la vista. Aang se volvió y se agachó sobre el terreno. La máscara de metal la había quebrado la bala. Si no fuera por la máscara, le habría dado justo entre los ojos, Aang suspiró y sacó la máscara de la cara del hombre pero cayó de nuevo en estado de shock. Era difícil no reconocer la cicatriz. Hubo gritos cada vez más cerca, Aang corrió unos pasos y se detuvo, su conciencia estaba molesta con él… con un gemido de frustración arrastró a Zuko por encima de su hombro y salió corriendo. Al otro lado de las puertas, todo lo que Zhao podía hacer era rechinar los dientes de rabia y un gritó frustrado se perdió entre la inmensidad de la noche.

00000000000

Zuko se despertó con un gruñido. Estaba tendido en un charco, en un callejón y la noche oscura. El Avatar estaba sentado cerca de una caja contra la pared.

-Los Dragones no eran así hace siete años- dijo Aang al ver a Zuko estaba despierto -Uno de mis mejores amigos era un dragón. Su nombre era Kuzon. Fue asesinado hace un par de años, cuando estaban robando a otra persona y él intervino.

Aang miró al maestro fuego, ni rastro de emoción en su rostro.

-¿Cuando cambiaron las cosas?... si hubieras sido tú mi amigo, ¿todavía se me estarías persiguiendo ahora?- Zuko no respondió. Se incorporó bruscamente, lanzando una bola de fuego en Aang. Pero lo que había previsto esto y hacía tiempo que había saltado a la azotea, desapareciendo en la noche bañada por la lluvia.

00000000000

-¿Hola?- llamó mientras entraba por la puerta de la casita -¿Chicos están bien?- Una luz se encendió en el pasillo y de repente Aang se tambaleaba hacia atrás, encerrado en un estrecho abrazo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!- gritó Katara tan ferozmente, como pudo con lo enferma que estaba -¡Estaba enferma de preocupación idiota!

-Ya estabas enferma- señaló Aang gentilmente.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien- se rió de Aang -Eres tú y tu hermano quienes en verdad me preocupan.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué pasa contigo?, Sólo desapareciéndote durante horas y horas- Aang no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Yo realmente no necesitaba un abrazo sabes- murmuró -Ningún equipaje mental.

-Lo sé, este es para mí- murmuró entre su camisa. Aang se echó a reír, hurgando en el bolsillo para sacar la botella de jarabe.

-Y esto es para ti y Sokka- dijo en voz baja -Tiene un sabor horrible, pero te hará sentir mejor. Espero que te ayude a dormir al menos.

Ella finalmente lo liberó, tomando la botella de su mano, sonrió y se inclinó hacia él besándole la mejilla brevemente.

-Gracias- murmuró, con las mejillas color rosa. Aang le sonrió.

-¿Acaso tienes fiebre otra vez Katara?- preguntó con picardía. Ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo inútilmente.

-Retiro mi anterior gracias- dijo mientras olfateaba la boquilla, girando sobre sus talones para regresar a su habitación. Pero ella se mareó otra vez y él la tomó por detrás justo a tiempo, sólo sirviendo para avergonzarla más y quitarle su salida dramática. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la llevara hasta su cama y hacerles tomar el jarabe a los dos hermanos, para entonces Aang estaba agotado por completo. Se estrelló en la cama sin ponerse su cómoda pijama e inmediatamente se quedó dormido, esperando que, de alguna manera los acontecimientos del día fueran más fáciles de olvidar cuando fueran sólo una mala experiencia.

0000000000

Unos días más tarde, el trío se hallaba matando el tiempo en el bar cuando Hakoda entró estrepitosamente a la habitación.

-Malas noticias- dijo rápidamente -Los Dragones tienen un plan.

-Un plan- repitió Katara con calma -¿Qué plan?

-Ahí está el problema- suspiró Hakoda -No lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que hay un plan?

-Tenemos un contacto en los Dragones y algo grande se está cociendo en este momento- respondió -Algo que nos debe preocupar- todos en la barra cayeron en silencio. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que nadie hablara.

-Papá, detente- suspiró Katara, tres pares de ojos seguían a su padre mientras se paseaba alrededor de la barra. No parecía estar escuchando. Katara estaba de pie detrás de la barra, con el codo en el mostrador y apoyando la barbilla en su mano. Aang estaba sentado frente a ella, recostado contra el mostrador mientras también miraba el ritmo de Hakoda. Sokka se había quedado dormido, babeando sobre la madera pulida.

-Tenemos que entrar en su sede y sabotear los planes- murmuró, finalmente deteniéndose y mirando a sus hijos.

Aang y Katara lo miraron cuando él reanudó su paseo.

-¿Pero cómo?

Katara volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes que su padre entrara. Aang se volvió hacia el mostrador. Dos vasos en forma de copa aparecieron entre ellos. Katara levantó un dedo, haciendo un gesto para que esperara un momento mientras se agachaba detrás de la barra. Ella salió momentos después con una botella de un líquido color ámbar oscuro. No había ninguna etiqueta. Le echó un vistazo a Aang enarcando una ceja. Él se encogió de hombros y la chica olfateó la botella, mirando pensativamente a los vasos vacíos.

-¿Añejo?- le dijo ofreciéndole la botella. Él la inspeccionó también.

-Creo que sí- consintió.

Ella asintió y sirvió un poco en cada vaso. Después regreso la botella bajo el mostrador y le entregó un vaso a Aang. Ambos miraron a Hakoda cuando se detuvo un momento, pero él reanudo la marcha poco después. Katara levantó su copa y Aang hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien, esto es simple- dijo a la ligera -Este es uno de los brindis, donde tienes que mantener contacto visual o es de mala educación, así que tendrás que sostenerme la mirada... si puedes.

-Anotado- respondió Aang altivo.

-Ahora inclínate hacia adelante un poco- le indico, haciendo lo mismo -Cruzas el brazo…

Ella cruzó sus brazos por encima del mostrador de cristal de modo que él estaba más cerca de ella y su copa estaba más cerca de él. Ella enganchó la muñeca alrededor de la suya, tirando de su propio vaso de vuelta hacia sí misma. Aang imito el movimiento.

-Y bebes- tenían que apoyarse más cerca de nuevo para traer sus vasos a los labios, pero nunca rompieron el contacto visual -Eso es todo- sonrió Katara, y cuidadosamente desenredo sus brazos.

-Me crié en un bar… y sin embargo nunca me enteré de las normas de consumo adecuado, increíble- respondió Aang tomando otro sorbo, luego miró el vaso -Es muy bueno.

-Esto es el luz de luna de los Riversiders- respondió ella con importancia, limpiando sus labios -Lo mejor del río- ella se echó a reír, levantando su copa de nuevo.

-Por la prohibición.

-Por la alta traición- respondió Aang, cruzando los brazos de nuevo y tomando otra copa.

-Un brindis por el estilo sólo es para asuntos oficiales- señaló Katara al cabo de un momento -Ya sabes... bodas y otras cosas. Por lo general, sólo un tintineo y ya está.

-Esta es oficial- sonrió Aang, terminando su copa -la asociación de una Riversider y el último As… y este luz de luna es realmente bueno para la ocasión.

-Te lo dije- Katara le sonrió, terminando lo último de su vaso -Es lo mejor de los Riversiders.

-No se discute- suspiró apoyándose contra el mostrador.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo Hakoda de repente. Katara levantó la vista, rodando el vaso entre sus manos.

-Yo tenía un plan para entrar en la sede desde hace años, pero ahora con ustedes tres, en realidad puedo hacer que funcione. Despierta a tu hermano y síganme.

Aang y Katara compartieron una mirada perpleja antes de hacer lo que les decían.

00000000000

Hakoda no había mentido acerca de tener un plan, Todo lo tenía calculado. Había un trabajo específico para cada miembro de la destilería del sur, con excepción de Sokka y Katara, ya que tenían entonces diez y doce años, pero por lo demás el plan era casi perfecto. Sólo había un problema.

-Necesitaba una manera de mantener abierta la puerta… y la única manera que podía pensar, era consiguiendo a alguien para desbloquearla- explicó Hakoda al grupo.

Estaba de pie frente a cada Riversider del Sur que no tenía un trabajo en este momento. Todos habían sido embalados en el comedor.

-Pero no pude conseguir a nadie que no llamara la atención. Hasta ahora…- miró a Aang, que daba vueltas a su sombrero entre las manos –Aang, tú puedes superar la valla con Aire Control, ¿no es así?

-¿Yo sólo?, Sí- respondió simplemente -Pero si tengo que llevar a alguien...

-No. Irías solo- le aseguró Hakoda -Tendrás que desbloquear la puerta trasera. Eres el único que puede hacer un salto de esa manera y después mantener la atención de todos los dragones sobre ti.

-Muy cierto.

-Perfecto entonces. Tenemos un montón de replanteamientos que hacer para que podamos actualizar este plan, pero el marco del mismo es sólido. No creo que esto signifique que tengan que escatimar en sus otras funciones- advirtió el grupo en general -Yo los relevaré de sus trabajos si tengo nuevas asignaciones para ustedes. Ahora, empiecen a moverse.

El comedor se vacío a su alrededor. Sokka, Katara y Aang se quedaron atrás.

-Parece entonces, que depende de mí- dijo Aang en voz baja. Sokka le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Bien hecho- dijo rotundamente.

-Yo no hice nada.

-No me contradigas.

Katara suspiró.

-Es un trabajo muy importante Aang- dijo en voz baja, sonriendo -Eres un Riversider ahora- él sonrió débilmente.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Katara se puso de pie.

-Vamos, volvamos a la barra. Podemos trabajar en tu etiqueta de bebida un poco más- Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… ¿por qué no?- dijo, sonriendo un poco.

Aang se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó con una sonrisa. Y Sokka… Sokka suspiró y tiró su sombrero sobre la cara.

0000000


	8. Chapter 8

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 8

Durante semanas, todo lo Aang había escuchado era acerca de lo importante de su trabajo. Él era el catalizador de toda la operación. Estaba feliz. Por primera vez en largo tiempo, era parte de una familia. Así que con el día de la verdad aproximándose, su ventana de oportunidades se abría y Aang estaba más bien divirtiéndose. Todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado, por lo que se encontró con algo de tiempo para caminar con Appa cerca de los límites de la Destilería. Su caminata lo llevó hasta muy cerca de la valla, por lo que disminuyó la velocidad al llegar a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó a un hombre al otro lado de la valla. Los guardias no estaban allí. Hakoda probablemente los había enviado a alguna otra tarea.

-Bato- respondió el hombre -Nos hemos visto antes.

-Oh sí, hola- dijo Aang cortésmente -¿Quieres que abra?

-No, no. Hay un lugar donde debo ir- dijo Bato rápidamente -Pero me puedes hacer un favor- Sacó un sobre dentro de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Aang a través de la reja.

-Asegúrate que Hakoda lo reciba tan pronto como sea posible.

-De acuerdo- dijo Aang simplemente -No hay problema.

Bato saludó antes de volverse y se fue. Aang miró con curiosidad el sobre. No estaba cerrado correctamente. Miró a su alrededor de forma rápida y lo vació en su mano. Sólo había una nota garabateada en una vieja servilleta.

"_Para las claves de la puerta, necesitas estar mañana entre la sexta y Grand a la medianoche." _

Aang miró a su perro acongojado.

-El equipo de Bato consiguió las claves- dijo en voz baja -Ellos ya no me necesitan- Appa ladró. Su cola silbaba de un lado al otro lentamente -Todavía me quieren cerca, ¿verdad?- Appa bostezó.

Aang suspiró y se sentó de espaldas a la valla, mirando la nota de nuevo. Todo lo que había estado escuchando durante semanas era lo importante que él sería, pero no lo necesitan más. ¿Y si se terminaba solo otra vez?... En un arrebato de miedo repentino, Aang aplastó la nota entre sus manos. Appa se sentó junto a él.

-No puedo darles esto- murmuró sintiéndose culpable -Los necesito Appa. Pero si no me necesitan, estoy hundido.

Appa hizo un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente a suspiro y Aang frunció el ceño

-¿Qué sabes tú?- se quejó con un pinchazo en el estómago -Eres un perro.

0000000000000

-Aang, detente.

-¿Detener que?

-En serio, déjalo.

-¿Dejar que?

-Me estás volviendo loca.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Katara lo miró por encima del travesaño. Ella se adelantó y le sujetó la mano entrelazando sus dedos, mismos que habían estado corriendo incesantemente por el borde de una copa de champaña durante los últimos cinco minutos. Suficiente para que cualquier persona enloqueciera.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó realmente preocupada.

-¿Qué me pasa?, no pasa nada conmigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que algo está mal conmigo?- respondió apresuradamente. Puso una mano en su estómago, que estaba dolorosamente torcido.

-Has estado actuando extraño desde hace un buen rato- respondió Katara -Sé que no has tenido un trabajo desde hace un par de días, pero incluso Sokka no consigue volverse loco tan rápido.

Sokka y Hakoda estaban en el otro extremo de la barra, mirando distraídamente algunas listas frente a ellos. Los dos habían intercambiado preguntas y sugerencias por un tiempo. Katara y Aang se había quedado fuera de ello.

-¿Alguien ha visto Bato recientemente?- Hakoda fue quién preguntó.

-No lo he visto ¿por qué?- Aang estalló. Hakoda y sus hijos lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Se suponía que iba a reportarme ayer- respondió Hakoda con calma.

-¿Piensas que algo está mal?- preguntó su hijo en voz baja.

-Probablemente no, pero no podemos confiarnos demasiado.

-¿Aang?- dijo de pronto Katara -No te ves bien- El reloj dio la medianoche.

-¡Esta bien, de acuerdo, he mentido!- Aang gritó de pronto, saltando desde el taburete de la barra y tirando de la nota arrugada de su bolsillo -¡Ya, toma!- Lo arrojó sobre el mostrador y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, deteniéndose por un momento para mirar a los hermanos y su padre -Lo siento, lo siento... Tengo que... tengo que irme.

-¿Aang?- Katara le gritó saltando por encima de la barra.

-Alto- gruñó Sokka.

Katara lo miró. Él estaba mirando la nota y su padre estaba leyendo por encima del hombro. Una mirada oscura apareció a su cara.

-Tenemos que ir- gruñó Hakoda, poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó desconcertada. Hakoda se detuvo en la puerta, señalando con el dedo en la cara de Katara.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte ¿entiendes? te quedarás aquí, lejos de ese muchacho- dijo bruscamente.

-¿Qué?- gritó confundida -¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-Vete a tu cuarto. Y voy a saber si sales de ahí- dijo Hakoda simplemente mientras salía por la puerta con Sokka sobre sus talones. Katara tomó la nota del mostrador leyendo rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Qué?- jadeó -¡Ya basta!, ¿que pasa?- su hermano regresó pisando fuerte a la habitación y la agarró por el brazo, arrastrándola fuera de la barra -Sokka, ¡suéltame!- gritó, tratando de salir de su control. Por lo general podría, pero él no se arrepentía y el forcejeo se estaba haciendo doloroso -¡Sokka estás lastimándome el brazo!

-Lo siento- gruñó mientras marchaba por el húmedo suelo entre la barra y la casa -Pero yo tenía razón. No podemos confiar en él. Nunca debimos.

-Era sólo una nota ¡tú no sabes qué significa!- gruñó ella, tratando de clavar sus talones en el suelo, pero él siguió a lo largo arrastrándola consigo.

Katara no paraba de protestar y él no le hizo caso, finalmente le empujó a través de su puerta y la cerró. Ella sólo la abrió de nuevo tan pronto como él se alejó

-Sokka, ¡¿qué demonios!- gritó salvajemente. Él se volvió hacia ella.

-Te quedarás aquí- gritó de nuevo -Papá pondrá gente vigilando la casa, por lo que no irás a ninguna parte.

-Tiene que haber una razón- exclamó ella con frustración -¿Podrías apagar la testosterona durante dos segundos y escuchar por primera vez en tu vida? ¡Aang no es el malo de la película!

-La nota de Bato que él olvidó darnos parece demostrar lo contrario.

-Entonces ¿por qué se las daría, para empezar?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, Mi cerebro no funciona como el suyo, yo no soy...

-¡Aang no es un mal chico!- Katara estaba gritando por completo, produciendo un fuerte sonido que no debería haber sido posible para alguien de su tamaño.

-Quédate aquí- gritó Sokka en respuesta, cerrando la puerta de la casa tras él.

Katara dejó escapar un grito de frustración y se refugió en la habitación de Aang. Él había dejado toda su ropa, el tazón de Appa, todo. No había estado pensando en irse ni por un momento, era tan obvio. Se sentó en su cama, hundiéndose en la almohada con furia. Entonces, ¿a dónde había ido?

0000000000

Sokka no regresó durante varias horas. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Katara sentada en la ventana de Aang, su frente daba contra la ventana mientras ella miraba fijamente la mañana gris.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella fríamente.

-Llegamos con Bato pero ya era demasiado tarde- respondió con calma Sokka -El contacto se había ido y ahora no tenemos ni las claves ni la información que se nos había ofrecido.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-No estábamos buscándolo- Katara cerró los ojos.

-Estamos mejor sin él Katara- dijo en voz baja Sokka -él podría haber...

-No hables de él.

-Bueno, tienes toda la razón.

-No, quiero decir que no deberías hablar de cosas que no entiendes- respondió ella con voz apagada -Te hace parecer el más idiota de todo el mundo ¿sabes?

-¡Hey!

-Vete- Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Katara- comenzó humilde.

-Vete

-Podrías sólo...

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo antes de que congele tu ropa interior en tu cuerpo?

Entonces Sokka abandonó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Katara suspiró y cerró los ojos otra vez, rozando la punta de los dedos sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Aang estaba por ahí en alguna parte. Ella no estaba segura de si quería encontrarlo... y se odiaba por ello.

00000000000

-Tenemos que hacer algo, papá- Hakoda miró a su hijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Era casi la medianoche y había un vaso de leche en la mesa frente a él. Sokka se sentó frente a frente.

-Hacer algo ¿sobre qué?- Hakoda respondió en voz baja, haciendo rodar el vaso entre sus manos.

-Katara- dijo Sokka, sonando un poco irritado -¿O es que no notaste que ella no ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros en tres días?

-Ella se está ajustando Sokka- dijo Hakoda bruscamente -se había unido demasiado al chico y ahora está pagando el precio por ello.

-Eso no es justo- respondió Sokka inmediatamente -confiabas en él también, ella no debería estar sufriendo así.

-Es su elección a sufrir.

-Papá...

-Perdemos gente todo el tiempo- dijo Hakoda en voz baja -Es hora de que ella aprenda eso.

-¡Ella ya lo ha aprendido!- espetó Sokka -Hace seis años, cuando murió mamá ella murió también… en caso de que no se haya dado cuenta. Yo no la volví a verla hasta que encontramos a Aang- Hakoda suspiró.

-Ella ha sido feliz- admitió -Ciertamente no amenazaba con congelarnos cuando su madre murió.

-Es porque nosotros no alejamos a mamá de ella- dijo Sokka.

-Tampoco alejamos a Aang de ella.

-No, pero si estamos manteniéndola lejos de él- Hakoda suspiró y se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

-Ve a vestirte Sokka- suspiró -Tu hermana acaba de escaparse hace un rato.

-Sí- respondió Sokka poniéndose de pie -Ya lo sé.

00000000000

-No debería estar aquí- Aang saltó viéndose sorprendido con la guardia baja y retrocedió en su silla. Katara estaba de pie en la parte inferior de las escaleras que conducían hasta el As de Espadas. Ella estaba goteando agua de lluvia, con la mirada fija en el joven sentado frente al fuego.

-Lo sé- respondió con sencillez.

-Si alguien se entera estaré en más problemas de los que puedo afrontar en este momento- continuó con calma.

-Entonces ¿por qué has venido?- preguntó tratando de sonar como si realmente no quisiera saber.

-No sé- dijo tímidamente, mirando hacia abajo -Seguía pensando en ti...

-¿Pensabas en mí?- preguntó él con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Katara no sonrió y tampoco rió, sólo lo miró. El dolor y la decepción en su mirada eran suficientes para borrar todo rastro de emoción en su cara.

-Te imaginaba aquí, solo en este lugar vacío- admitió mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban inusualmente apagados.

Ella suspiró y lo miró de nuevo.

-No podía soportarlo, he venido para que no tuvieras que estar solo.

-Bueno, estaré bien- respondió Aang bruscamente después de un largo silencio -Yo estaba bien hace un año y voy a estar bien de nuevo. Tú no debes estar aquí Katara, es mejor que regreses yo... No te necesito.

Ella no hizo ninguna seña de haberlo oído, excepto por una profunda respiración.

-No debiste haberme sacado de aquí, en primer lugar- susurró con pesar.

Ella miró hacia abajo, una vez más expresando nada más que decepción. Él se volvió hacia el fuego para no tener que mirarla. No podía dejarse guiar por su debilidad una vez más, así estarían mejor.

-Fue un error venir aquí, ahora lo sé- empezó a decir, hablándole al suelo -Pero hacer que vinieras conmigo en primer lugar, no fue un error. Yo no lo creo.

Él la miró bruscamente y ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules seguían apareciendo tristes y apagados.

-Me gustó tenerte cerca Aang- él se puso rígido en su asiento y ella bajo la vista de nuevo -Me iré, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a... dejarte en paz- el chico se volvió hacia el fuego con los músculos tensos, ella se iba, la veía por última vez y era su culpa.

-Adiós Aang- ella se volvió y se detuvo en la puerta pero él no se movió, por lo que terminó subiendo las escaleras. En apenas un minuto ya estaba de regreso en la noche bajo la lluvia.

-Katara- ella se detuvo en medio de la calle, dándose la vuelta.

Él estaba justo en la puerta de la tienda de animales. No se había molestado en ponerse el abrigo en su prisa por alcanzarla. La lluvia los había empapado ya a ambos y ella se quedó temblando, esperando que hiciera algo.

-Te has enojado con todos los demás. Incluso con tu papá- llamó entre la lluvia -Pero no conmigo... sólo te preocupo, peor aún, te he decepcionado- él la miró fijamente, goteando agua desde el borde de su sombrero -¿Por qué no te enojas conmigo?

-Tú no eres como los demás- respondió, empujando hacia fuera el pelo mojado de sus ojos -No para mí.

-Sólo pregunta- dijo Aang después de un largo silencio.

Katara bajó la mirada, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con él por más tiempo.

-Por favor- la llamó.

Ella inhaló bruscamente y se mordió los labios, moviendo la cabeza.

-Por favor, Katara… - ella finalmente se rompió, exhalando con fuerza y mirándole. Él no podía decir si era la lluvia o si sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- finalmente preguntó, sonando como si las palabras le causaran dolor.

-Tenía miedo- dijo el lentamente.

Su mirada estaba fija en él, brillando en la oscuridad la noche como un gato.

-Pensé que... si tenían esa información, yo… ya no sería de ninguna utilidad para ustedes- ella se tambaleó un momento como si fuera a avanzar hacia él, pero se detuvo -Así que los deje antes de que ustedes pudieran dejarme.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa, en el fondo ya lo sabía, temía quedarse solo de nuevo y ella había dudado de él por un horrible momento. El chico bajó la mirada, en cambió la de ella se volvió penetrante.

-Lo siento, fui un imbécil y... de verdad lo siento.

Él no levantó la vista, mantuvo los ojos clavados en el asfalto mojado, sus manos apretadas en puños a los costados. Primero oyó sus pasos, moviéndose lentamente. Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y que lo estaba apresando en un abrazo fuerte. Los dos estaban empapados hasta los huesos, por lo que el abrazo no empeoraba las cosas. De hecho, el calor entre ellos estaba haciendo que la lluvia pareciera menos importante. Aang todavía se castigó por un largo momento antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-No- murmuró la chica en su hombro, su voz era forzada por el esfuerzo para no llorar

-No hagas esto, no me hagas esto de nuevo- Aang la atrajo un poco más cerca, cerrando los ojos -No he llorado desde que perdí a mi madre y no quiero... recordar cómo se siente- se interrumpió, tomando una respiración profunda -No me hagas llorar, Aang.

-Nunca- dijo él en voz baja. Ella sorbió quedamente por la nariz -Debemos entrar. No quiero que enfermes de nuevo.

-Hey- Aang dio un respingo y Katara volvió la cabeza del hombro de Aang pero por lo demás no se apartó.

Sokka estaba caminando hacia ellos, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Aang sintió su agarre apretarse alrededor de sus hombros.

-Sokka, vete a casa- dijo Katara en voz baja mientras su hermano se acercaba -Yo no me iré- Sokka se detuvo junto a ellos. Ella lo estudió mientras les miraba fijamente a ambos por un tiempo. Finalmente suspiró.

-Vamos, nos vamos a casa- dijo con cansancio.

-Ya te dije, yo no me iré.

-Katara- intervino Aang

-Tú no te metas- le advirtió ella. Sokka le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

-Los tres nos vamos a casa- suspiró, mientras Aang lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-Papá hablará contigo para decidir si puedes quedarte.

-¿Y tú Sokka?- le preguntó con cuidado -¿vas a perdonarme?- Sokka cambió su peso durante un rato -No habrás... estado escuchando, ¿verdad?- él, carraspeó frustrado.

-Sí… lo estaba- admitió de mala gana -Y sé lo difícil que es, el no ser necesario. Así que, sí. Yo te perdono… Pero tendrás que ganar mi confianza de nuevo.

-Muy bien, lo entiendo- lo pensó un momento y añadió -pero debes proteger a tu hermana de cualquier amenaza y lo cierto es que figuro entre una de las grandes. Les traigo más problemas que soluciones…

Mientras hablaba el abrazo de la chica se tensaba y de pronto, ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero él no se iba retractar. Lo correcto era alejarla de todos los problemas y peligros de los que fueran capaces.

-Sokka tal vez...

-Ya he pensado en eso, pero llegue a una conclusión y cuando digo que regresaremos a casa, me refiero a los tres.

-Pero...

-Basta Sparky- le recriminó la chica, sintiéndose ignorada -ahora eres el único que sigue pensando en ti como algo malo, déjalo.

-Sokka tiene razón, confías demasiado rápido en las personas.

-Tú no eres "las personas" y yo no...

-No has pensado que tal vez, ¿te equivocas conmigo?, no quiero fallarte de nuevo y lo cierto es...

-¿Confías en mi?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Contesta, ¿confías en mí?

-Sí- respondió sin dudarlo.

-Entonces créeme cuando te digo que tú, no eres malo. Ni como persona ni como compañía, sólo... confía en mi ¿de acuerdo?... quédate conmigo- terminó susurrando en medio de un sonrojo, pero hablando seriamente. Él debía decidir algo y lo que importaba es que estuviera seguro de eso.

-Yo- dudó por un instante más, que a ella se le hizo eterno –Iré… mientras mi presencia no les traiga problemas.

-Bien- se limito a contestar ella, apretó el abrazo de nuevo y escondió la sonrisa de sus labios en el cuello de su camisa.

-Entonces... ¿pueden apartarse el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa?- Katara se apartó bruscamente de él, quitando el pelo mojado de sus ojos de nuevo. Aang se quitó el sombrero y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

-Tengo que ir por mi abrigo y Appa- le dijo -Ya vuelvo- entró de nuevo en la tienda de animales mientras Sokka miraba a su hermana.

-Te permite llevar el sombrero- afirmó.

-Sí- consintió ella -¿Tu punto?- aún estaba a la defensiva.

-No lo hay, sólo decía- dijo levantando las manos pacíficamente -Y yo, eh- miró hacia abajo -perdón por mantenerte lejos de él- Katara le miró pensativa durante un rato.

-Está bien, te perdono- accedió al fin -Pero creo que tienes que ganarte su confianza, tanto como él la tuya.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo juzgaste y abandonaste Sokka- dijo Katara suavemente -mostró debilidad y te volviste contra él- Sokka bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio pues sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Él temía que no lo necesitáramos, tenía miedo de perder la única familia que tiene. Sé que no lo sabías, pero realmente necesitas dejar de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas, te quejas de mí pero debes trabajar en esos impulsos, también Papá.

-Tal vez... tengas razón- admitió lentamente. Katara sonrió y él se sintió sonriendo de vuelta pero de mala gana -Él realmente se preocupa por ti- dijo en voz baja.

-Sí- respondió ella vagamente -no creo que nadie haya cuidado de mí del modo en que él lo hace.

-Probablemente no- consintió Sokka -Pero nunca he visto que alguien te importara tanto tampoco, así que están a mano- señaló, haciendo sonreír un poco a su hermana.

-Él es realmente algo ¿no?- dijo a la ligera.

-Tengo que admitir que... me gusta tenerlo por ahí- suspiró Sokka -Es como el hermano menor que siempre quise, pero te tuve a ti en su lugar.

Antes de que Katara pudiera responder, Appa llegó ladrando desde la tienda de animales. Aang le seguía de cerca y traía su abrigo colgado del hombro. Se acercó a Katara con una mirada cautelosa y lo colocó sobre ella para protegerla de la lluvia, y antes de que ésta pudiera protestar, le ofreció su brazo de manera demasiado contundente. El chico era un chantajista incorregible. Después de fulminarlo con la mirada se rindió y aceptó su brazo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Sokka, entornando los ojos.

-Casa... suena bien- mencionó Aang mientras se ponían en movimiento.

00000000


	9. Chapter 9

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 9

-Aang... Aang despierta- él abrió los ojos lentamente.

Sólo había dormido un par de horas, pero la mano de alguien estaba en su brazo, presionándolo con cuidado para despertarlo. Aang obedeció a esa voz temblando. Abrió los ojos y constató que claramente, era la mano de Katara. Resultaba difícil confundir sus brillantes ojos azules. Y... oh no, ese camisón nuevo. Se sentó erguido, frotándose los ojos para no tener que mirarla.

-¿Sí?

-Papá quiere hablar contigo- le susurró.

-¿Ahora?- miró por la ventana. El sol estaba apenas arrastrándose sobre el valle y el río, pero estaba lloviendo tan fuerte como antes en la noche. Katara se limitó a asentir.

-Vamos, en pijama está bien, ven- murmuró, tomando su mano y tirando de él hacia fuera de la cama. Aang estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ver el suelo a su paso, pero sus pies descalzos consiguieron su atención, lo que le llevó hasta sus piernas y más allá. Gimió con culpabilidad.

-¿Te sientes mal?- susurró ella al salir de la casa, levantando una mano para doblar la lluvia lejos de ellos. Hacía frío en ambos sentidos y el suelo estaba mojado, por lo que comenzaron a correr.

-No es nada- respondió Aang, castañeando los dientes -Sólo estoy cansado- ellos entraron al bar temblando.

Estaba vacío, excepto por Sokka y Hakoda. Sokka estaba en pijama también. Aang suspiró y se sentó en la barra, frente al hombre de más edad. Katara se sentó junto a Aang, evitando mirar a su padre.

-Así que- comenzó Hakoda después de un largo silencio -Mis hijos me han contado lo sucedido.

-Entiendo- respondió Aang vacilante.

Hakoda se había convertido en un amigo para él en las últimas semanas y ahora se sentía más como si fuera el primer día en que se conocieron. Segundo día... técnicamente.

-Yo también entiendo- dijo finalmente Hakoda.

Oyó exhalar a Katara detrás de él. Ella había estado conteniendo el aliento.

-Pero voy a tener que vigilarte un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?... Y no volverá a suceder. Debiste saber que no te abandonaríamos así como así, tienes que confiar en nosotros.

-Sí- dijo Aang inmediatamente -Quiero decir, lo sé ahora, lo siento.

-No lo sientas más, nadie resultó herido- Hakoda inclinó la espalda contra el mostrador -Hemos perdido nuestra oportunidad de entrar y conseguir esos planes, pero eso ya no es un problema.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sokka.

-Llegaron algunas noticias de la Destilería del Norte esta mañana- suspiró Hakoda -Zhao ha sido puesto a cargo de un pequeño proyecto, al parecer. Él está reuniendo una gran cantidad de dragones, un montón de maestros fuego. Van a atacar nuestra destilería.

- ¡¿Qué?

-El informante de Bato estaba también en contacto con Hahn en la Destilería del Norte. Habrá un ataque a gran escala, aquí, en nuestro territorio. Se dejaran venir en algún momento dentro de un par de días.

Sokka juró en voz alta. Katara presionó las palmas de sus manos en los ojos, permaneciendo en silencio, y Aang se irguió con expresión decidida.

-Entonces vamos a pelear- anunció el Avatar con detenimiento -Estamos preparados para ello, defenderemos su casa.

-Sí lo haremos- respondió Hakoda -Pero ustedes tres no.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono.

-No discutas conmigo, Sokka. Sabes que los niños se van a la Destilería del Norte y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes quede atrapado en esto.

Los tres comenzaron a discutir de inmediato, pero Hakoda sólo sacudió la cabeza.

-Empaquen suficiente ropa para un par de días y entren al camión. Se van en una hora, ¿entendido?- dijo con severidad, los tres de ellos asintieron con la cabeza de mala gana, sabiendo que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Los tres se acurrucaron bajo el paraguas de Sokka y volvieron corriendo a la casa, cada uno en un estado similar de preocupación. Hakoda estaba esperando en el camión una hora más tarde. Él les ayudó a conseguir una lona para su equipaje en la espalda. Aang estaba a punto de subir a la parte de atrás, pero Katara le agarró del brazo.

-No seas ridículo, hace frío y estás mojado- señaló rotundamente -irás en la cabina con nosotros.

-No hay espacio- respondió Aang.

-Te sentarás en mi regazo si es necesario- dijo alegremente.

-¿Voy a qué?- la voz de Aang salió extraña en su prisa por responder.

-Nada de eso- dijo Hakoda con severidad -Encuentren una manera más adecuada o ambos irán montados atrás.

-Yo estaba bromeando- resopló Katara -Vamos, cabemos en un asiento- ambos terminaron uno junto al otro en el asiento del pasajero. Pero estaban tan cerca, que Katara estaba prácticamente en su regazo de todos modos, lo que le llevó a Aang a estar muy quieto y en silencio.

-Cuídate papá- dijo Sokka, hablando con su padre por la ventana.

-Ustedes también- respondió Hakoda -Cuídense entre sí, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien.

-Adiós papá- llamó Katara. Hakoda se inclinó hacia arriba en la ventana.

-Adiós cariño- le sonrió a su hija antes de volver la mirada hacia Aang -Y tú también, cuida de ella- Aang asintió en silencio y Katara rodó los ojos.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma- señaló irritada. Pero sonrió un poco.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Sokka, Hakoda agitó la mano mientras el camión se alejaba. Katara suspiró.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo en voz baja, más para sí misma que a los otros.

El paseo por la ciudad fue largo y silencioso. Casi nadie estaba fuera por la lluvia. Katara cayó dormida a mitad de camino y su cabeza encontró el punto más cercano y confortable en el camión: el hombro de Aang.

-Parece que le gustas como una almohada- mencionó Sokka señalándola.

-Supongo- respondió en voz baja, tratando de no despertarla. Él levantó la mano y le acarició la espalda por impulso -Sólo estamos... cómodos cerca del otro.

-¿Alguna vez te dije mi filosofía para dormir?

-No. ¿Cuál es?

-Qué realmente tienes que confiar en alguien para dormir con el- Aang asintió lentamente.

-Eso tiene sentido- murmuró -su mano todavía se arrastraba arriba y abajo de la espalda de la chica, y apoyó la cabeza ligeramente sobre ella, bostezando -Confío en ustedes...

-Ella confía en ti también- dijo Sokka a la ligera -Desde el primer día.

-Dormir… suena a mucha confianza sí- suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Katara también suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca a lado de Aang, apretando la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro. Él saltó un poco, sorprendido, pero ella no se despertó. Miró a Sokka con cautela, quien estaba sonriendo mientras observaba el camino.

-Ella es como un gato- murmuró al fin, con ternura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella sólo se acurruca junto a lo más cálido que puede encontrar.

-¿En serio?... Nunca me había dado cuenta. Pero es posible que simplemente se haya iniciado recientemente.

Aang sonrió un poco, acomodándose de nuevo cerca de ella. Tal vez era sólo que estaba dispuesta a acurrucarse a su lado. Suspiró. Sabía que no debía tener esperanzas, pero ella estaba tan cerca que era difícil pensar con claridad. Y olía de manera exótica.

-Quédate conmigo- murmuró en su sueño. Sokka rodó los ojos y Katara suspiró sonriendo.

0000000000

-Chicos, despierten.

-No quiero- murmuró Katara, apretando un puño en la camisa de Aang.

-Aang, ayúdame un poco aquí.

-Levántate y brilla Cara de muñeca.

-No quiero- repitió, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Aang.

-Jovencita, aléjese del Avatar- Katara parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿Pakku?- preguntó adormilada y después sonrió al ver a un hombre mayor fuera de la camioneta.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿no nos veíamos cómodos?- dijo Pakku astutamente. Katara se incorporó, frotándose los ojos con una mano y estabilizándose a sí misma con la otra mano sobre el pecho de Aang. Él sonrió, rodando los ojos.

-No soy tu almohada Cara de muñeca- señaló, levantándola de su regazo y cargándola para después dejarla sobre sus pies ya fuera de la camioneta. Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Muy gracioso Sparky- dijo alegremente -Gracias por el viaje- él se sonrojó al instante y Pakku se echó a reír.

-Rompiendo corazones como siempre que te veo, pequeña Afrodita- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- ella resopló, girando y mirando Aang lentamente, de arriba y abajo.

-El suyo es el primer corazón en el que he puesto mi mirada desde hace años.

-Buh- fue lo único que Aang pudo soltar, aún somnoliento.

-Katara no le des un ataque al corazón al avatar aliado- gritó Sokka desde la parte posterior del camión, mientras él y un Riversider descargaban sus cosas -Si lo matas, papá no va a estar feliz.

-Sólo estábamos bromeando un poco, ¿cierto Sparky?- Aang finalmente despertó, saltando de la camioneta y agarrándola por la cintura.

-Tienes razón Cara de muñeca- dijo riendo. Y besó a una sorprendida Katara en la ruborizada y ardiente mejilla, antes de trasladarse junto a Sokka en la parte trasera del camión. Katara estaba clavada en el suelo aún en estado de shock y Pakku se echó a reír.

-Parece que has conocido a tu pareja- dijo mirando a Aang, quien estaba encogiéndose frente a la mortífera mirada de Sokka, mientras sacaba a Appa de la camioneta -Estoy impresionado.

-Igual que yo- se rió ella en respuesta.

El hombre le sonrió y abrió los brazos. Ella lo abrazó.

-Es bueno verte, Pakku.

-Ustedes podrían visitarnos más a menudo- respondió él con amargura. Ella sonrió con franqueza. -Bueno, una vez que dominé Agua Control no había muchas razones para volver, ¿verdad?- dijo a la ligera. Él frunció el ceño y ella se rió -No me has llamado pequeña Afrodita desde que era una niña.

-Aún eres una niña- señaló Pakku -Y creo que el nombre que se ajusta más y más cada día.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, empecé a llamarte así, porque siempre estabas en el agua- explicó con calma.

-Kana solía decirle a las personas que naciste junto al agua del río, así que lo llevas en la sangre. Pero sabes por qué más es famosa Afrodita, ¿verdad?- Katara suspiró, volviendo la mirada hacia Aang inconscientemente.

-Cualquier hombre que la miraba se enamoraba de ella- dijo en voz baja -Así que crees que sólo le gusto porque soy bonita- Pakku se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Es cierto que ella es conocida por eso- consintió él -Pero yo estaba haciendo una simple referencia al hecho de que Afrodita era la diosa del amor- Katara contuvo un poco el aire.

-¿Amor?- repitió ella, mirando entre Aang y Pakku -Yo no lo amo.

-Yo no estaba hablando de ti- respondió, señalando a Aang.

-Él no me ama- corrigió Katara con cuidado -Sólo me conoce de un par de meses, él no podría...

-Es posible que, probablemente, tal vez- suspiró Pakku, dejando el asunto a un lado. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo somos amigos- dijo con firmeza, claramente evadiendo el tema. Él asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente.

-Muy bien entonces, Afrodita- dijo con una sonrisa -Voy a mostrarles su habitación.

Katara sonrió tristemente. Ya no era una pequeña Afrodita. Ahora, sólo era Afrodita. Rompe corazones, que rasgaba directo el pecho de los hombres sólo porque era bonita. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Aang y su perro vagabundearon en su línea de visión, mirando alrededor de la destilería con interés, mientras avanzaban hacia su hogar temporal. Había algo en la forma en que la miraba que la hizo sentir como si fuera algo más que sólo bonita.

-¿Estás ahí Cara de muñeca?- Katara parpadeó sorprendida, se había quedado parada, mirando hacia el espacio. Aang estaba delante de ella, agitando una mano delante de su cara y después de unos momentos ella le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-No Sparky, no estoy ni aquí ni allá- respondió ella sin darle importancia, tomándole el brazo -Yo soy Afrodita- él le sonrió un poco perplejo y se detuvo.

-¿Afrodita?- se burló -Cara de muñeca, ella no tiene nada de ti- Katara rió mientras ambos reanudaban la marcha cogidos del brazo.

-Sigue hablándome de ese modo Sparky y tendrás mi corazón fuera del pecho antes de que yo pueda poner mis manos en el tuyo- dijo a la ligera con la risa oculta en su voz.

-Te lo daré a ti de todas formas pequeña semidiosa, será tuyo ahora mismo si lo quieres- dijo socarronamente, alzando las cejas en su dirección con inocencia.

-Aang basta- se rió, dándole un empujón -Ahora sólo te estás burlando de mí.

-Nunca en la vida- respondió él, con las manos hasta la defensiva cuando ella dirigió un golpe en su brazo.

Sokka y Pakku se detuvieron un momento para mirar hacia atrás y asegurarse de que esos dos estaban bien. Mientras miraban, Aang se lanzó detrás de ella y la tomó por la cintura, levantándola de la tierra y girando con ella hasta conseguir que la chica riera en voz alta.

-Así que, ¿si están saliendo?- le preguntó Pakku sin rodeos.

-No- respondió Sokka, sonando confuso -Pero no tendría que cambiar mucho ¿verdad?

-No mucho, en efecto- se rió entre dientes Pakku, sacudiendo la cabeza -Nunca la he visto darle ese brillo a alguien.

-Nunca lo había hecho- dijo Sokka con honestidad, reanudando la marcha -Ni siquiera a Jet.

-¿Todavía estás prejuiciado por Jet?- dijo Pakku, sonando como si estuviera regañando a Sokka para mencionarlo -Eso fue hace dos años.

-Dos años, dos décadas, aun así pasó- se quejó Sokka.

-¿Así que a ella no se le permite cometer un error?

-Claro que puede- argumentó Sokka -Pero eso no significa que voy a olvidarlo- Pakku suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ese chico no es Jet- murmuró. Se detuvo frente a un edificio largo -Aquí estamos.

Katara, Aang y Appa los alcanzaron momentos más tarde y él los llevó dentro, la puerta daba a un largo pasillo que parecía estar compuesto en su totalidad de puertas. La mayoría de los Riversiders vivía en las destilerías.

-Sólo hay una habitación vacía en este momento, así que los tres tendrán que compartirla- dijo Pakku, abriendo una puerta hacia el final de la sala.

Todos ellos se asomaron dentro. Era una pequeña habitación con una cama y dos camas. Sokka se dejó caer en la cama de inmediato. Katara apenas rodó los ojos.

-Gracias Pakku- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas de dónde está todo?

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso.

-Está bien, búsquenme si necesitan algo.

Pakku se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a los tres en su pequeña habitación de madera. Katara se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana.

-Estoy preocupada por papá- dijo en voz baja. Aang se sentó en su propia cama y Appa saltó a su lado.

-Él sabe lo que está haciendo- respondió con calma Sokka, recostado en su cama -Esta no es la primera vez que atacan la destilería- Katara miró bruscamente hacia él.

-No me lo recuerdes- murmuró.

Aang los miró por un momento antes de volver su atención a su perro. Recordaba haber oído acerca del ataque a la destilería del Sur hace unos seis años... su madre había muerto la última vez que los dragones atacaron la destilería sur. Aang se removió en su asiento, de forma automática para poner una mano en el hombro de la chica, pero se las arregló para detenerse. Sokka lo estaba observando. Se aclaró la garganta y miró por la ventana.

-Voy a salir- dijo Sokka después de un largo silencio.

-¿Buscando a alguien?- preguntó Katara con una sonrisa.

Sokka le lanzó una mirada y salió por la puerta con aire indignado.

-¿A quién está buscando?- Aang le preguntó una vez que él se había ido.

-El hombre a cargo aquí, Jefe Arnook, tiene una hija- dijo Katara sonriendo -Ella es de la edad de Sokka. La hemos conocido siempre, nuestras familias son cercanas. Sokka ha estado siempre enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Suki?- le preguntó Aang perplejo. Appa rodó sobre su espalda y Aang empezó a frotar su estómago.

-Confía en mí, si Yue dejara de derribar los avances de Sokka, su relación con Suki pasaría de casual… a una conversación incómoda- dijo con franqueza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Ella lo rechaza?

-Bueno... no en muchas en esas palabras- se rió Katara -Ella es del tipo de verdad tímido… no habla mucho y Sokka toma eso en el sentido de que ella no está interesada. Francamente, creo que ella no sabe cómo reaccionar. Sokka puede ser un poco brusco. Especialmente cuando está nervioso.

-No creo que jamás he visto Sokka nervioso.

-Bueno, si quieres, sólo tenemos que encontrar a Yue.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro, voy a mostrarte todo- y con eso salieron de la habitación, con Appa pisándoles los talones.

00000000


	10. Chapter 10

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 10

La destilería del Sur y la Destilería del Norte eran muy similares. Las dos estaban compuestas de numerosos edificios, separados, amontonados pero no al azar. La Destilería del Norte, sin embargo, era un poco más grande y en vez de estar dispuesta a un lado del río, se extendía a ambos lados. Una red de puentes para camiones y peatones cruzaba el río dentro de los límites de la destilería. La Destilería del Norte casi le parecía una pequeña ciudad a Aang. Todo el mundo parecía conocer a Katara. Los Riversiders eran como una gran familia, algo con lo que Aang podría identificarse pues los Ases habían sido de la misma manera.

Después de un rato se dieron por vencidos en tratar de encontrar Sokka. Katara lo llevó a una parte menos profunda del río por debajo de uno de los puentes peatonales para practicar con el agua. Appa salpicaba cerca. Cuando practicaban Agua Control, ambos iban descalzos y doblaban sus pantalones hasta las rodillas. Katara hizo un nudo al frente de su camisa y está quedó sujeta dejando al descubierto parte del abdomen. Aang se despojó de su camisa por completo. Era una de las únicas veces, aparte de dormir, en la que no usaba el sombrero.

El agua estaba alta y corriendo con fuerza por la lluvia que había cesado sólo unos minutos antes de que llegaran. Katara le había enseñado ya una gran cantidad de técnicas y él había avanzado rápidamente. No le había costado mucho dominarlo, a pesar de las muchas desventajas que experimentaba en esa situación. Después de un rato se adaptó fácilmente al ritmo de juego que imponía la joven. A pesar de que era bastante difícil enseñar las técnicas avanzadas, él estaba siempre dispuesto a aprender, pero se distraía fácilmente y era claro que prefería el Aire Control. Sólo habían practicado un corto tiempo cuando algo de mayor interés apareció a la vista.

-Aang shh, mira- siseó Katara repente, dejando caer el agua en el río y agarrando su brazo.

Le tomó un momento recordar que no llevaba camisa. Ella se sonrojó y lo soltó, apresurándose a poner unos metros entre ellos. Él le sonrió, mirándola amablemente confundido. Ella negó con la cabeza y apuntó hacia arriba del puente más cercano. Sokka y Yue estaban cruzándolo, hablando en voz baja. Aang nunca había visto antes de Yue. Tenía la piel morena, como Katara pero su cabello fue lo que le llamó la atención. No era oscuro como la mayoría de Riversiders, era inmaculadamente blanco. Sokka dijo algo que la hizo reír y ella le puso una mano en su brazo. Un momento después, cuando siguieron caminando, Sokka tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó fuera de la vista. Aang y Katara se echaron a reír.

-Tenías razón, se hace ver como un idiota a sí mismo a su alrededor- rió Aang.

-Deberías escucharlo hablar con ella, es mejor que cuando esta borracho- respondió ella poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del chico para mantener el equilibrio mientras luchaba con sus risas.

Sin embargo el mal estaba hecho, al contacto de su piel Aang se resbaló inmediatamente hasta el fondo del río y salpicó fuera un momento después con la cabeza goteando agua fría.

0000000000

-¿Y quién es ese muchacho con el que tu hermana estaba caminando por ahí?- preguntó Yue, sentándose en la orilla del río hacia el extremo norte de la destilería. Sokka se sentó a su lado, tirando un poco de hierba en el agua y viéndola fluir con la corriente.

-Su nombre es Aang- respondió Sokka -Él es un as.

-¿En serio?- Yue lo miró sorprendida -Pensé que estaban muertos.

-Pensamos lo mismo- asintió con la cabeza -Pero luego lo encontramos.

-A él le gusta Katara.

-No me lo recuerdes- Yue se echó a reír.

-Los he extrañado a los dos, deberían venir más a menudo- dijo en voz baja.

-Claro, me encantaría- exclamó Sokka inmediatamente -Quiero decir... lo haremos. Katara podría eh... estar ocupada sin embargo. ¿Estaría bien si fuera sólo yo?- Yue se volvió y lo miró durante unos segundos, él evito nerviosamente en su mirada y ella sonrió.

-Sí, estaría bien- dijo en voz baja. Él la miró con sorpresa pero luego se volvió hacia el río, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Yue, tengo que preguntar- Ella levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-En realidad, no debería pasar tiempo contigo- dijo ella, a lo que Sokka frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento Sokka- suspiró ella -No debería dejarte hacerlo.

-¿Dejarme cerca?- repitió en voz baja -Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Quiero decir... un tipo como yo no está a la altura.

Pero él no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más porque Yue escogió ese momento para rendirse y agarró Sokka por la parte posterior de la cabeza, apretando su boca rápidamente con la suya. Unos instantes más tarde, cuando ella se apartó, Sokka parecía que iba a caer en el río.

-Bueno... ahora si estoy confundido- admitió después de un largo silencio -Feliz, pero muy confundido.

-Estaba hablado Sokka- suspiró Yue -de que estoy comprometida.

-Comprometida- repitió con voz apagada Sokka -¡¿Estás forzada a casarte?- ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente -¿Quieres casarte?

Yue lo miró con sorpresa.

-Bueno... él viene de una buena familia y mi padre dice que es lo razonable...

-Eso no es lo que te pregunté- Ella no contestó.

Después de un silencio ensordecedor, Sokka suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, bueno... está bien- dijo en tono cansado -Todavía podemos ser amigos, ¿no?- Yue sonrió con tristeza.

-Me gustaría- suspiró ella -Y lo siento, Sokka.

-No es culpa tuya- dijo ausente. Yue frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó ella inclinándose para tener una mejor visión en el río.

Sokka hizo lo mismo, entrecerrando los ojos. Algo aguas arriba estaba oscureciendo el agua. Parecía aceite de motor...

-Oh no- murmuró, saltando sobre sus pies. Cogió la mano de Yue y la atrajo a su lado -¿Dónde está tu padre?

-¿Qué?... No lo sé- dijo Yue, desconcertada -¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Sokka!- él se volvió para encontrar con Aang y Katara corriendo hacia él completamente mojados.

Los dos estaban descalzos, Aang estaba sin camisa y Katara con la suya sin mangas. Sus piernas desnudas se hallaban teñidas de color negro.

-Sokka... son ellos- jadeó Katara, señalando a sus piernas -¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Aang en voz alta.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber- añadió Yue.

-Esto pasó una vez en la Destilería del Sur- dijo Sokka oscuro.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Yue, agachándose para mirar las piernas de Katara.

-Aceite de motor- respondió Katara nerviosa.

-Los Dragones no están atacando nuestra destilería- suspiró Sokka -¡Están atacando aquí!

Aang y Yue cayeron en silencio.

-Yue, ¿dónde está tu padre?- Sokka preguntó de nuevo.

-Ven, sígueme- dijo ella rápidamente, agarrando a Sokka por el codo y corriendo hacia un taller cercano.

Katara tomó una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Aang en voz baja, vacilando al tocar su hombro.

-Es como la última vez- dijo en voz baja -Salvo que todavía tenía mi madre entonces.

-Bueno, esta vez me tienes a mí- soltó Aang antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Katara lo miró y él se ruborizó avergonzado. Ella se movió hacia delante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tirando de él en un abrazo.

-Katara- murmuró, ruborizándose aún más -Estoy cubierto de aceite...

-Yo también, ¿cuál es tu punto?- Aang sonrió.

-Vamos, dejamos la ropa en el puente- dijo en voz baja.

-Está bien, vamos.

0000000000

Cuando Katara y Aang llegaron a la barra, ya no tenían hasta la cintura el aceite de motor, se habían dado tiempo para limpiarse. Sokka ya estaba frente a Arnook y Pakku.

-Ellos volcaron aceite de motor en el río antes del ataque- estaban diciendo en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?, simplemente tira a la basura el elemento sorpresa- razonó Arnook -Nos da tiempo para prepararnos.

-El petróleo hace que sea más difícil doblar el agua del río- dijo Katara rápidamente.

Pakku y Arnook la miraron. Ella suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

-Nos alertan de su presencia, pero nos quitan nuestra mejor arma.

-¿No se puede doblar en absoluto?- preguntó el jefe preocupado.

-Todavía se puede- corrigió Pakku en voz baja -Simplemente hace que sea muy difícil, especialmente si rodean el río para atacar. No debemos dejar que lo contaminen con esa cosa.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Sokka rápidamente -Probablemente bajarán por el río en botes, eso es lo que hicieron hace seis años.

-Muy bien, vamos a estar listos para entonces- suspiró Arnook -Pakku, has que todos se reúnan. Quiero a todos los Riversiders en la sala central dentro de tres minutos. ¡Vayan!

La barra se vació a su alrededor. Yue se sentó abruptamente y Katara se sentó a su lado.

-Algo difícil de asimilar, ¿no?- dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Yue.

-Sí.

Aang miró a Appa, la cola viajaba atrás y adelante sobre el suelo.

-Llevaré a Appa de nuevo a la habitación, los alcanzaré en la sala central.

-Date prisa en regresar- dijo Katara nerviosamente mientras se iba.

-Vamos- dijo Sokka después de unos momentos de silencio -Será mejor movernos-

Aang corrió de nuevo sobre el río mientras todos los demás iban en sentido contrario.

El ambiente le era familiar y los recuerdos lo ponían nervioso. Los dormitorios estaban completamente vacíos en el momento en que llegó allí. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, sus bolsas aún estaban en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo amigo?- Appa ladró y se sentó en la cama de Sokka. Aang sonrió -Buen chico.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió lentamente hacia el otro lado del río.

0000000000

Zuko y su tío se pararon en una esquina de la calle en el extremo norte de la ciudad, viendo la mancha del aceite en el río.

-No entiendo- dijo Zuko rotundamente -Pensé que iba a atacar la destilería sur para poder capturar al Avatar.

-Zhao no lo parece, pero es un estratega inteligente- dijo Iroh lentamente, sus ojos seguían el curso de una burbuja en el aceite -La Destilería Sur se había enterado del ataque y por lo que sé de Hakoda, es muy protector en lo que refiere a sus hijos. Es probable que los envíe a un lugar seguro. Y el novio de su hija no estaría más seguro que uniéndose a ellos.

-Él no está en la Destilería del Norte- terminó Zuko por él -¿Y en realidad Zhao pidió tu ayuda tío?- Iroh asintió.

-Y yo acepté- respondió cansinamente -Porque él piensa que puede penetrar la ciudad.

-¿Cómo lo hará exactamente?

-Sabes... En realidad no tengo ni idea. Creo que los muchachos de Coper comenzaron un rumor por error.

-Supongo que debemos usar eso en nuestro beneficio.

-Es tu decisión- Zuko suspiró.

-Bueno, hagamos un plan.

0000000000

-Katara...

-Shh, Arnook está hablando- Aang miró a su alrededor rápidamente.

Katara, Sokka y Yue estaban todos, sentados en la parte posterior de la sala central. Arnook estaba diciéndoles a todos lo que estaba sucediendo. Él acababa de explicar lo que Pakku y Katara le había dicho sobre el aceite de motor y nombró a Hahn como el líder de un equipo especial. Aang suspiró y puso una mano sobre la espalda de la joven.

-Katara- susurró de nuevo. Ella lo miró, ligeramente sorprendida -Necesito hablar contigo.

Katara lo miró por un momento más antes de ponerse en pie y tomar su mano, tirando de él hacia fuera de la sala central.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó con cautela una vez que estaban fuera -¿Estás bien?

-Katara- suspiró él, con los ojos pegados a sus pies -Soy el Avatar.

-Ya lo sé- sonrió ella un poco perpleja.

-Es sólo que... por eso estoy aquí ¿no?- dijo en voz baja, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello -Para... No sé... resolver conflictos como este.

-Supongo- murmuró ella, empezando a comprender el rumbo que su tren de pensamiento seguía -Pero esto no es tu responsabilidad Aang.

-¿Y si el ataque es porque estoy aquí?- le espetó al verse descubierto. Katara abrió la boca para responder, pero no estaba segura de qué decir.

-Yo no había pensado en eso- admitió en voz baja.

-Estoy arrastrando a todo el mundo- suspiró -Tal vez cesarán el ataque si me entrego, por eso quería avisarte que he tomado una decisión- pero de repente ella tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de llevar su atención hacia ella.

-Basta ya, no digas eso- susurró, pero él todavía miraba sus zapatos por lo que deslizó sus manos desde los hombros hasta su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla -No irás a ninguna parte.

-¡Pero estoy poniendo a todos en peligro!

-¿Quién dice que no están aquí por mí y Sokka?- respondió Katara, sonriendo suavemente -Sabes que un montón de Dragones de alto nivel darían su nariz por atrapar a los hijos de Hakoda- Aang la tomó por las muñecas y sacó sus manos de su rostro.

-Supongo que eso es posible- admitió, desviando la mirada.

-Ya, no te preocupes- dijo ella, apoderándose de sus hombros nuevamente pues tenía la fuerte sospecha de que si no conseguía convencerlo, él saldría corriendo tan rápido como el viento -Nadie espera que seas algo más que Aang hoy.

-Gracias Katara- suspiró el chico sonriendo un poco -Pero espero más de a mí mismo. Hoy no voy a estar inconsciente en el sótano. Yo... yo voy a hacer una diferencia... esta vez.

Katara lo miró fijamente cuando él bajó la mirada al suelo de nuevo. Ella sonrió y dio un paso más cerca de él, enderezando su sombrero provocando que él la mirará.

-Apóyate en él ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en voz baja -y en mí si tu quieres- dicho eso sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-Casi lo olvido- Aang la miró expectante -prométeme que no te irás, promete que no harás locuras como esa... aun cuando vuelvas a pensar que es tu culpa, jura que te quedarás conmigo.

-Yo...

-¡Promételo Sparky!

-Está bien- se rindió con un suspiró -Prometo no hacer nada estúpido, me quedaré aquí con ustedes.

Ella lo estudió un segundo y pareció quedar satisfecha porque lo apresó en un abrazo y con eso, ambos volvieron a entrar en la sala de centro, lo más silenciosamente que pudieron. Sokka estaba echando humo en su asiento y Yue se miraba terriblemente avergonzada, por no decir miserable.

-¿Qué pasó?- le susurró a su hermano.

-Nada- murmuró Sokka altivo -Acabo de señalar que Hahn es un idiota, así que no estoy autorizado para luchar. Aparentemente Arnook tiene una asignación especial para mí de todos modos.

-¡Sokka!- Katara soltó un suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué?, sé que tengo razón- gruñó. Yue hundió la cara entre las manos, gimiendo.

-¿Apenada por tu prometido?- dijo Sokka con los dientes apretados. Yue le frunció el ceño mientras que Aang y Katara se congelaron.

-¿Estás comprometida con Hahn?- susurró Katara dudosa. Yue volvió a gemir.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?- de repente, la sala se vaciaba su alrededor.

-Oh, bien- suspiró Sokka, poniéndose de pie y marchando al frente de la sala.

Yue permaneció en su asiento, con el ceño fruncido. Aang y Katara se miraron desconcertados antes de levantarse y seguir a Sokka.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- Sokka preguntó secamente cuando se acercó a Arnook.

El jefe lo miró con confusión.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Sokka?

-No señor, sólo que no puedo pelear y mientras Hahn irá a una misión secreta yo estaré aquí puliendo mi boomerang- respondió con voz apagada -Soy uno de los hijos Hakoda Jefe Arnook. Él mejor guerrero de mi tribu.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Arnook a la ligera -Por eso tengo una misión más importante para ti.

-¿Quiere que limpié con los demás el río?- cuestionó abatido, pero Arnook miró hacia la parte posterior de la sala donde Yue seguía ceñuda.

-No. Quiero que protejas a mi hija.

-¿Qué?

-Ella no es una maestra agua o una guerrera como tu hermana- dijo en voz baja Arnook.

Katara sonrió y fingió darse importancia cruzándose de brazos, Aang se echó a reír.

-Nunca fue su intención ser una contrabandista y yo necesito que tengas cuidado con ella- Sokka miró de nuevo a Yue, aún humeante en su asiento.

-Está bien- suspiró.

Aang miraba a Katara entre divertido y cautivado.

-Así que eres una poderosa guerrera ¿eh?- dijo mientras se echaba a reír.

-¡Hey!... puedo ser pequeña pero de hecho, soy una aceptable guerrera y la mejor maestra agua del sur- respondió Katara sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿qué necesita que hagamos nosotros?- preguntó Aang a Arnook.

-Bueno... su padre los ha enviado aquí para estar seguros, así que tal vez sería mejor si Katara e incluso tú se quedaran en su habitación.

-No- dijo Katara al instante -Ya estamos aquí y vamos a ayudar- Aang se irguió y asintió con la cabeza, secundándola. Arnook sólo sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que yo pensé que dirían- suspiró -Bueno, ustedes dos pueden ir con Pakku para ayudar a los Maestros Agua. Con todo lo que el aceite de motor hizo en el río, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir- Katara asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo simplemente, tomando la muñeca de Aang al pasar frente a él -Parece que vamos a poner tu Agua Control a prueba.

-No te preocupes, eres una gran maestra- respondió a la ligera cuando se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella sonrió y le siguió. Sokka se trasladó a la parte posterior de la sala y se sentó de nuevo junto a Yue.

-Así que, ahora soy tu niñero- dijo rotundamente.

Yue lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puedes serlo cuando somos de la misma edad?- Sokka suspiró.

-Bien, tu papá me dijo que te protegiera- Yue miró hacia abajo.

-Bueno... no me importa pasar tiempo contigo- murmuró.

Sokka la miró suspirando otra vez.

-Yue...

-Oye, yo no estoy casada todavía- le espetó ella -Todavía puedo... disfrutar de tu compañía, ¿O no puedo?- Sokka no podía dejar de sonreír un poco.

-Vamos, busquemos un lugar seguro para ver- Yue asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé dónde podemos ir.

0000000000

Katara y Aang se fueron a la orilla del río, mirando hacia el barro que alguna vez fue agua limpia. Katara suspiró y miró hacia el otro lado. Era un río muy ancho y probablemente podía permitir el paso de una gran cantidad de dragones en sus barcos. Se trataba de una invasión a gran escala.

-Esto es grave- dijo Aang rotundamente. Katara asintió con la cabeza.

-Dañará el río durante semanas- murmuró -Y matará a todo tipo de fauna silvestre, también…

-¿Hay alguna manera de deshacerse de él?- se preguntó Aang en voz alta.

-Sí. Pero toma tiempo- suspiró ella -Básicamente, tendríamos que limpiar el río a mano. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, en este momento tenemos que acostumbrarnos a doblar el agua contaminada- Aang asintió con la cabeza y Katara se instaló en su postura.

Ella cerró los ojos, buscando el agua. Llegó con bastante lentitud, moviéndose irregularmente a través del aire. Miró el agua suspendida entre sus manos e hizo una mueca. El agua estaba oscura y turbia, era difícil de manipular. Aang trató de sacar agua del río por sí mismo, pero incluso él no pudo hacerla llegar hasta el contenedor para torpedos, mucho menos pudo congelarla.

-Esto va a ser difícil- suspiró Aang. Katara sonrió suavemente y le pasó el agua que ya tenía.

-Práctica con eso- dijo suavemente, mientras tomaba más agua del río. Esta se retorcía en sus manos, tirando poco a poco el aceite. Ella suspiró de nuevo -Odio esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no puede ser tan malo- murmuró Aang, concentrándose en su agua -simplemente toma algún tiempo acostumbrarse- trasladó una de sus manos demasiado rápido y el agua cayó al suelo, salpicando petróleo en sus zapatos. Katara lanzó su propia agua de nuevo en el río y contempló el desastre aceitoso.

-No creo que estamos listos para eso- suspiró ella, Aang no respondió. Momentos después, sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento.

-Demonios... si podía ser peor- Katara miró río arriba, un sólo barco estaba saliendo de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Mensajeros?- preguntó en voz baja, él negó con la cabeza -Oh no…

El próximo barco apareció, seguido de otro... y otro... y muchos más.

-Estamos en problemas.

00000000


	11. Chapter 11

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 11

Yue llevó a Sokka hasta uno de los edificios más antiguos en el centro de la destilería. Era pequeño e insignificante en comparación con las bodegas que lo rodeaban, pero había una antigua torre vigía que se levantaba del centro y que se elevaba sobre la destilería.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Sokka le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

Adentro estaba más bien oscuro, la única luz que entraba lo hacía por la abertura en el techo de la torre de vigilancia. Pero lo que Sokka podía ver no tenía mucho sentido… no había suelo. La hierba continuaba desde el exterior. Se arrastraba por las paredes de ladrillo viejo en todos lados, la habitación estaba caliente y el aire se sentía un poco húmedo, pero había algo fresco al respecto, no era lo habitual en el norte, donde por lo general hacía frío.

El centro de la habitación estaba ocupado por los andamios de madera de un reloj que daba a una escalera de caracol, misma que se alzaba hasta el techo y salía a la tarde gris. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Sokka fue que al otro lado de la habitación, una formación rocosa se ajustaba contra la pared del fondo, estaba rodeada de hierbas y pequeñas flores silvestres, el agua goteaba desde algún lugar dentro de la piedra, alimentando la gran piscina que parecía formada naturalmente, su forma era perfectamente redonda y montada con piedras de río.

Había espadañas brotado en los bordes y neufrates flotando en el agua maravillosamente clara. En el centro del estanque, había una pequeña isla de hierba, lo suficientemente grande para tres o cuatro personas, en cuyo centro había un árbol de buenas dimensiones. La única manera de llegar a la isla era a través de una línea de escalones de aspecto resbaladizo, una especie de puente.

-Es un manantial natural- dijo Yue mientras se situaban en la orilla, mirando el agua profunda -Se alimenta del hielo de la montaña, al igual que el río, a través de una corriente subterránea. Ha sido aquí desde siempre. Este fue uno de los primeros edificios de la destilería, para mantener la fuente segura.

-¿Por qué?, es apenas un estanque- comentó Sokka, saltando un poco cuando una rana con voz ronca se descubrió a sus espaldas.

-No es sólo un estanque- lo corrigió -Esto solía ser un lugar sagrado.

-¿Sagrado?

-Sí... era un puente al mundo de los espíritus- Sokka rodó sus ojos.

-Otra vez con estas cosas de espíritus- suspiró -Mi hermana cree en espíritus, el Avatar cree en los espíritus...

-Él es un espíritu.

-Eso no viene al caso- Yue rodó sus ojos.

-Vamos- suspiró ella, volviéndose hacia el centro de la habitación -Tenemos unos cuantos escalones que subir -Eso fue un eufemismo.

Sokka estaba sin aliento en el momento que alcanzó, en la cima de la torre de vigilancia. Era una plataforma de madera con una barandilla y un techo, dejando los lados abiertos para ver con libertad los alrededores.

-Oh... la lucha ya comenzó- dijo Yue en voz baja.

Sokka se unió a su lado en la barandilla que daba al río. El gran número de embarcaciones era suficiente para que Yue jadeara pero a Sokka no le sorprendió, ya lo había visto antes. Incluso desde esta distancia era evidente que los Maestros Agua estaban teniendo problemas con el aceite. No les llevó mucho tiempo localizar a Aang y Katara. Él usaba el Aire Control y ella estaba haciendo más daño que cualquier otra persona en el río. Tenía experiencia, después de todo. Como los dos pudieron ver, Aang saltó desde la orilla del río y se posó en uno de los barcos. Sokka realmente no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero unos minutos más tarde el barco se hundía y Aang saltaba a la siguiente.

-Al menos esos dos está haciendo algún daño- suspiró Sokka, agarrando la barandilla y no precisamente porque la necesitara. Yue lo miró.

-De verdad quieres estar ahí abajo, ¿no?- le preguntó con dulzura, Sokka no dijo nada -Lo siento, Sokka. Mi padre estaba en lo correcto... yo no soy una guerrera como tu hermana- Sokka rió suavemente.

-Mi hermana es única- dijo con franqueza.

Abajo, varias explosiones sonaron mientras Katara enviaba una ola para estrellarla en el barco más cercano. Fue girando hasta el próximo barco y los dos se estrellaron en la orilla opuesta. Aang aterrizó junto a ella justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de un maestro fuego que la chica no había visto y Sokka se echó a reír cuando vio que ambos chocaban las manos.

-Bueno, si yo fuera como ella no te quedarías atascado aquí- señaló.

Sokka apretó las manos en la barandilla de nuevo cuando Katara se vio obligado a formar una pared de hielo frente a ella, Aang y tres Riversiders más para bloquear una andada de balas y explosiones de fuego. Luego, Aang estaba saltando de nuevo frente a ella, enviando por los aires a los culpables y justo después lo vio volverse a hundir entre los barcos.

-Me alegro que ambos estamos aquí- dijo Sokka abruptamente -De esa manera tu no saldrás lastimada- Yue sonrió suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa con Aang y Katara?, ¿No estás preocupado por ellos?

-Por supuesto que sí- suspiró Sokka -Pero sé lo que ambos son capaces de hacer. Katara es la mejor maestra agua que he visto nunca y Aang es el Avatar, además...- se detuvo, dejando la frase colgada.

-¿Además qué?- solicitó Yue. Sokka desvió la mirada, suspirando.

-Aang nunca permitiría que algo le pasara a ella- dijo en voz baja. Yue sonrió.

-Él la ama- dijo simplemente, Sokka le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó, con voz chirriante hacia el final -Ellos sólo conocen desde hace un mes, no es posible- Yue se rió, divertida por su reacción.

-A juzgar por la forma en que la mira, él la ha amado por más de ese mes- continuó con calma. Él frunció el ceño y ella le lanzó una mirada airada -¿No me crees?

Sokka abrió la boca para responder, pero luego, un grito más estalló desde abajo. Ambos miraron con sorpresa. Varios de los barcos habían llegado a la orilla. Cada uno llevaba dos vehículos que parecían ser coches blindados.

-¿Blindados?- se quejó Sokka -¿Es en serio?, Sólo los dragones...

Pero no fue capaz de continuar pues muchos Riversiders estaban cayendo a la izquierda y derecha de las explosiones y el fuego, además de las balas que salían de las ventanas de los camiones. Maestros Agua huían de los bancos para buscar refugio. Aang todavía estaba saltando de barco en barco.

-¿Dónde está Katara?- dijo de pronto, inclinándose sobre la barandilla para ver mejor -¿La ves por alguna parte?

-Estoy justo aquí- dijo Katara, jadeando cuando llegó a la cima de la escalera.

Yue y Sokka se volvieron sorprendidos. Ella cayó en el suelo, contra la barandilla al lado de ellos, el aceite le cubría los brazos y las piernas.

-Ese tonto de Sparky me ha dejado fuera, pero hay tantos de ellos...

-Eres un desastre- puntualizó Sokka al cabo de un segundo, estaba de rodillas frente a la chica y ella le frunció el ceño -¿Estás bien?

-Yo estoy bien- suspiró ella, secándose las manos en sus pantalones -Pero estoy preocupada por Aang... ese mentiroso dijo que saldría de ahí si yo también lo hacía, es un…

Algo golpeó contra el techo de la torre y todos saltaron. Aang apareció entonces por el borde, dejándose caer en la torre con los demás y se sentó junto a Katara.

-No lo soy- suspiró, ella sonrió y llegó hasta él, quitando un poco del aceite de su mejilla.

Él suspiró de nuevo y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco miserable.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, Quiero decir... demonios, sólo soy un chico...

-Aang, te lo dije- dijo Katara en voz baja -Nadie espera que seas algo más hoy. Nos ayudaste todo lo que podías manejar.

-Ustedes hicieron un gran daño allí- acordó Sokka -Si no hubieran llegado a tierra, podrían haber acabado con toda la flota.

Aang suspiró de nuevo e inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Katara, agotado. La piel de la joven se tornó ligeramente rosada y se notaba incluso bajo el petróleo de sus mejillas.

-Aun así, lo siento- murmuró.

-Pues deja de hacerlo- respondió ella cansinamente, con la cabeza cayendo sobre él.

Yue y Sokka miraron hacia la destilería de nuevo. Los dragones avanzaban lentamente. Yue miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y la luna de plata comenzaba a aparecer.

-Buenas noticias- dijo en voz baja -Está saliendo la luna… y es luna llena. Los Maestros Agua serán capaces de superar a sus maestros fuego, incluso con el aceite.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Aang, ahogando un bostezo.

-La luna hace nuestro Agua Control más potente- respondió Katara -Los Maestros Agua aprendieron la forma en que la luna y el océano empujaban y tiraban del otro, así adquirieron la capacidad de doblar el agua, y cuando hay luna llena, nuestro poder está al máximo.

-Le debo mi vida al espíritu de la luna- comentó Yue en voz baja.

Sokka y Katara había oído esta historia cuando niños, pero Aang estaba interesado.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó, mirándola.

-Hay una leyenda que habla del estanque en la base de esta torre, dice que es una ruta de acceso al mundo de los espíritus, porque el espíritu de la luna y del océano viven en su origen a gran profundidad- explicó Yue -Cuando yo nací, estaba muy enferma, los sanadores no creían que lo lograría. Así que mi padre me llevó al estanque y me puso en el agua. Mi cabello se volvió blanco y cuando abrí los ojos al fin comencé a respirar.

-Una entrada hacia el mundo de los espíritus- dijo Aang en voz baja -¿No se supone que el Avatar es capaz de ir al mundo de los espíritus?

-Eso es lo que dicen todas las historias- suspiró Katara -eres el puente entre su mundo y el nuestro.

-Tal vez pueda entrar en el mundo de los espíritus y conseguir que nos ayuden- dijo, poniéndose de pie y sorprendiendo a Katara.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta allí?- preguntó dubitativa.

-Soy el Avatar- se encogió de hombros -Es posible que simplemente lo descubra, cuando lo intente- Los cuatro descendieron de la torre y se acercaron al estanque. Aang cruzó los peldaños hasta el centro de la isla y se sentó bajo el árbol.

-Y... ¿qué pasará ahora?- preguntó Yue en voz baja.

-No sé- admitió Aang, mirando a su alrededor.

-Tal vez deberías meditar- sugirió Katara.

-Esto suena aburrido, voy a ver lo que está pasando afuera- dijo Sokka, saliendo del edificio. Yue suspiró.

-Probablemente debería ir con él- murmuró girando y siguiéndolo.

Katara se sentó frente a Aang. Él había cerrado los ojos y se instaló en una pose de meditación. Ella sabía que los maestros Aire eran entrenados para eso, por lo que esto debía ser fácil para él. Sin embargo él seguía abriendo los ojos y mirándola de vez en cuando.

-¿Algo está mal?- preguntó.

-Eh... no- dijo Aang a toda prisa.

Iba a decirle que lo estaba distrayendo pero ella no estaba haciendo nada. Su sola presencia era una distracción, pero eso no podía decírselo. Suspiró y trató de concentrarse, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre terminaba abriendo los ojos para mirarla. Estaba cansada, mojada y cubierta de aceite, en resumen ambos eran un completo desastre. Pero ella seguía siendo tan condenadamente hermosa como siempre...

-Aang- ella se echó a reír y él hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que había sido pillado mirándola abiertamente -¿Qué estás mirando?

-Lo siento, estoy teniendo problemas de concentración- murmuró.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No- dijo bruscamente. Ella sonrió y él suspiró profundamente -Sólo déjame intentarlo de nuevo.

Ella no respondió, pero tampoco se movió. Aang cerró los ojos con fuerza y se centró únicamente en el estanque. Si él realmente era el Avatar, lo cual era evidente ahora que podía hacer agua control, entonces sería capaz de hacer esto. Katara observó en silencio, pacientemente. No podía dejar de sentirse más satisfecha de sí misma, sólo estaba sentada allí y él se distraía por causa suya. Por otra parte, no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas.

Aang había tomado una respiración lenta y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar bajo el sombrero y el aceite de sus manos. Él había cruzado al mundo de los espíritus. Katara se puso de pie y cayó de rodillas delante de él.

-¿Aang?- susurró, no hubo respuesta.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, viéndose completamente libre para estudiarlo sin interrupción. Era extraño... él estaba aquí y sin embargo no era así. Se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más estaba en la habitación. Sonriendo en un impulso infantil, retiró el sombrero de la cabeza y le pasó los dedos por el pelo. Ella había querido hacer eso desde que se conocieron, aunque no podía imaginar por qué. Era probable que él la dejara hacerlo de todos modos si se lo pidiera, pero esto era mucho más fácil.

-¿Interrumpo el momento?- Katara saltó y dejó caer el sombrero, poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta, esperaba ver a Sokka tomándole el pelo, pero se llevó un chasco.

-¿Zuko?- jadeó sorprendida.

-Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre- dijo el maestro fuego con petulancia -Espero que no te sientas ofendida de que no tenga ni idea de quién eres.

-¿Ofendida?, difícilmente- respondió Katara oscura, colocándose cuidadosamente entre Aang y Zuko –Y no me importa si me llamas basura de río una y mil veces pero no vas a ponerle una mano encima.

-Y... ¿porque tú si puedes?- contestó sonriendo.

Ella sabía que estaba tratando de distraerla y se negó a darle la satisfacción. En su lugar, miró hacia abajo y sacudió la mano por el pelo de Aang otra vez.

-Porque sí. Puedo y ya- dijo sin darle importancia, fijando en el ex dragón una mirada fría.

Zuko rodó los ojos.

-El tío me dijo que no debía meterme con la novia del Avatar, pero si no sales de mi camino…

Katara abrió la boca para informarle de que no era la novia del Avatar, pero se detuvo. Tal vez fuera ventajoso hacerle pensar que lo era.

-No voy a quitarme de en medio- señaló con sencillez. Ella miró a su alrededor -¿Dónde está tu habitual banda de vándalos mediocres?

-Sólo estoy yo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Y no me iré sin tu novio.

-Bueno, no te irás con él tampoco, así que parece que no tienes salida.

-Respuesta incorrecta- gruñó él, finalmente enojándose.

Katara sonrió en señal de triunfo. Esto parecía enfurecerlo más y saltó hacia adelante, enviando una bola de fuego directamente a ella. Katara tiró una pared de agua del estanque sin pensar, extinguiendo el incendio, giró el agua detrás de ella y luego de vuelta lanzándola a Zuko. Él fue arrojado a sus pies y se deslizó hacia atrás sobre la hierba. Katara saltó sobre el estanque, enviando una ola tras otra contra él antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie.

-Eres una pequeña plaga- gruñó él -¿Una maestra?

-¿No crees que te tomó mucho tiempo darte cuenta?- bufó ella.

Pero eso ocasionó que se lanzará corriendo hacia ella, tirando golpes y patadas de fuego lo más rápido que pudo. Katara dio un paso atrás, esquivando y usando el agua para apagar cualquier rama a la que se acercara demasiado. Ella finalmente se sintió al borde del estanque y atacó. Él perdió el equilibrio y lo empujó enviándolo de cabeza al agua profunda. Con un movimiento casi impulsivo de sus muñecas, se levantó una columna de agua por debajo de él, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación y congelándolo a la pared. Luchó por un momento antes de perder la conciencia. Katara suspiró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, había querido hacer eso desde hace un tiempo. Saltó de nuevo al centro de la isla y se sentó frente a Aang de nuevo.

-No te preocupes- suspiró ella, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras lo observaba.

Se veía muy diferente sin su sombrero. Joven. Ella sonrió y volvió a ponerse de pie para mantener un ojo en Zuko.

-Te cubriré la espalda.

0000000000

Aang abrió los ojos, confuso. Él había cerrado los ojos en un lugar y ahora estaba en otro... No más Katara para distraerlo. No había nadie más

-¿Hola?- llamó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Este lugar es extraño- se puso de pie y se estiró.

Todo parecía un poco... marrón. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises y ámbar, que parecían estar colgadas a baja altura sobre el suelo, pero al mismo tiempo parecían kilómetros de distancia. Él estaba en un pantano de algún tipo. El agua era turbia y reflejaba el cielo. Gigantescos y retorcidos árboles estaban a su alrededor, esparciendo raíces anudadas en el pantano. De un espesor ridículo colgaban algunas serpientes en las ramas. Todo el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y muy viejo. Los únicos lugares con los que pudiera relacionarlo, era con el sur… los pantanos que había visitado en una o dos ocasiones de su infancia.

-Hola- llamó de nuevo.

No hubo eco, todo el sonido se hundía en el pantano, suspiró y miró hacia abajo en el agua otra vez. Saltó. Alguien más lo observaba a él.

-Hola- dijo el viejo en el agua.

Aang casi se cayó. El hombre se elevó hasta quedar frente suyo, era como un reflejo materializado en el aire. También era muy viejo, tenía una barba blanca, larga y la túnica roja de una talla que Aang nunca había visto.

-¿Quién eres?- Aang le preguntó, no sin amabilidad.

-Yo soy tú- respondió el hombre de edad con una pequeña sonrisa. Aang lo miró escéptico.

-Podría eh... ¿ser un poco más específico?- el hombre se echó a reír por un momento.

-Mi nombre es Roku, y yo soy uno de tus vidas pasadas- respondió con vehemencia.

-Oh, bien- murmuró Aang -Uh... hola.

Miró a Roku de arriba abajo.

-Nunca he visto ropas así antes.

-Eso es porque yo soy tu vida pasada de hace 400 años- Aang se encontró mirándolo otra vez.

-Y 400 años no son muchos, ¿por qué...?

-El espíritu de avatar se perdió Aang- dijo Roku con calma -Durante los últimos 400 años, ha habido Avatares inconscientes de su verdadero poder y potencial. Usted es el primero en ser encontrado por nosotros, con vida.

-Wow- Roku rió otra vez.

-Debido a que yo soy el último avatar pleno en la línea… y estoy en el mundo de los espíritus, he sido enviado a enseñarte.

-¿Enséñame qué?- Roku sonrió de una manera que le recordaba fuertemente a Gyatso.

-Todo.

00000000000

Katara suspiró mientras tejía unas cuantas hojas de hierba. Ella se aburría, estaba en medio de un sitio enorme y se aburría. Zuko estaba todavía inconsciente, Aang en el mundo de los Espíritus, Sokka y Yue se quién sabe dónde y ella se había quedado sola con una carga de hierba. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a tararear, pero luego de unos instantes oyó suspirar a Aang y saltó detrás de él, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Se encontró con lo que parecía el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez estaba conectado con el mundo real después de todo, su canción de amor siempre lo hacía sonreír. La mañana se aproximaba. Ella levantó la vista hacia la torre de vigilancia. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por detrás de ella, y Zuko comenzó a moverse.

Antes de que supiera que estaba despierto, él ya estaba cayendo su prisión de hielo y corriendo hacia ella con un puño de fuego. Ella se puso de pie y trató de usar una pantalla de agua como un escudo, pero el fuego pasó a través de ese debido a la escasa agua que había conseguido llamar en tan poco tiempo y ella fue lanzada de nuevo al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó dolorosamente con algo duro. Ella levantó la vista y vio a Zuko sujetando a Aang por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú creces con la luna- dijo -Yo crezco con el sol.

Ella trató de levantarse, trató de moverse. Tenía que detenerlo... estaba tomando a Aang. Pero no podía luchar contra esa oscuridad arrastrándose hasta vencer su visión.

0000000000

-Debe retirar el ataque ahora. Hay luna llena esta noche.

Zhao sonrió beligerante en dirección a Iroh.

-No se preocupe, general- dijo con calma.

Los dos se quedaron en la cubierta de un barco más grande, anclado aguas arriba de la destilería.

-Si no hacemos algo, van a batirnos de nuevo esta noche- continúo Iroh -los Riversiders son conocidos por su defensa de hierro. Y si usted no puede terminar el golpe antes de la luna llena, será todo.

-Por favor, le repito que no tiene de que preocuparse- suspiró Zhao sonando aburrido -Tengo la intención de eliminar la Luna como un factor.

-¿Eliminar la luna?- repitió Iroh perplejo.

-He encontrado un poco de folclor en la antigua biblioteca de la Quinta y Main hace varios años- explicó sonando tremendamente satisfecho -Aparentemente, el Espíritu Luna vive en el mundo físico, justo aquí, en esta destilería.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Zhao?- preguntó Iroh oscuro -Con los espíritus no se juega.

-Sí, sé que es un hombre temeroso de los espíritus- suspiró Zhao -He oído hablar de su viaje al mundo espiritual, pero le aseguro… no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Iroh suspiró y guardó silencio, esperando con fuerza que su sobrino estuviera teniendo más suerte.

0000000000


	12. Chapter 12

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 12

-Entiendo tu confusión, Aang- dijo en voz baja Roku mientras Aang preguntaba la que debía haber sido su pregunta número cien -Pero nuestro tiempo es limitado.

-Ah, cierto… el sitio- recordó Aang -¿Hay alguna manera los espíritus pueden ayudarme?

-Algunos espíritus han establecido su residencia permanente en el mundo físico- respondió Roku -El Espíritu del Conocimiento, Wan Shi Tong… fue uno de los primeros y el Espíritu del Sol casi se fue con él, si mal no recuerdo. La suya es una historia fascinante, pero será para otra ocasión...

-¿Dónde está el Espíritu del Conocimiento?- Preguntó rápidamente.

-Viajando en realidad, en condición de nómada. Ignoro si ya se ha establecido- dijo Roku pensativo -no lo encontrarás a tiempo, sé de otros dos, la Luna y el Mar. Pero no sé de dónde residen.

-Yue dijo que viven en el origen del en la destilería- informó el chico apresuradamente.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero hay un espíritu lo suficientemente antiguo para saber.

-¿Quién?

-Su nombre es Koh- dijo Roku oscuro -es antiguo y siniestro… cuando lo conozcas, debes tener mucho cuidado. Es llamado el ladrón de rostros porque, si demuestras cualquier emoción, se robará tu rostro.

-¡Qué!- estalló Aang, luego lanzó un suspiro de frustración y se rascó la nuca -Esto del avatar en verdad apesta.

-Se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo- dijo Roku con una sonrisa -Koh no vive lejos de aquí. Sólo tienes que seguir el camino. Camina hasta la sección límite del pantano, habrá una colina cercana frente al abismo, y en ella un árbol ya seco. Su guarida está dentro pero recuerda no mostrar temor. Ninguna emoción en absoluto.

-Gracias Avatar Roku- se apresuró a decir, haciendo una reverencia y comenzando una carrera.

000000000000000000

-¡Katara!... ¡Katara levántate!- la aludida abrió los ojos gimiendo.

Katara se incorporó lentamente, frotándose la cabeza dolorida. Sokka estaba en cuclillas junto a ella, Yue le apoyaba a su espalda.

-Que...- empezó a decir, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba sentada en el centro de la isla del estanque y en la hierba a su lado estaba el sombrero de Aang -Oh... oh no- ella hundió la cara entre las manos -Tiene a Aang... él se lo llevó justo frente a mí...

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sokka desconcertado.

-Zuko- murmuró, tomando el viejo sombrero entre sus manos.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?- gruñó con exasperación.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Katara gritó de pronto, saltando sobre sus pies. Sokka dio un paso atrás, sorprendido -Podrías haberme ayudado, ¡pudiste haber protegido a Aang!

-Tuvimos que ayudar allá afuera- puntualizó Sokka intimidado -El estado de sitio ¿recuerdas?

-Pero... Aang...- contestó entrecortadamente. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Bueno, no puede llegar lejos durante la invasión- señaló Yue a cabo -se ha vuelto más difícil llegar a ninguna parte por aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?- preguntó Katara miserablemente.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-La salida del sol, amanecía.

-Bien, ha pasado bastante tiempo, entonces- dijo Yue cuidadosamente -es cerca del crepúsculo.

-¿Qué?- Katara se volvió a su hermano y él dio un paso atrás de nuevo -Ellos podrían haberse ido.

-Lo dudo- respondió sombríamente Sokka -Es un campo de batalla allá afuera, no irán a ninguna parte sin que los intercepten, a menos que lo hagan lento y eso nos da una oportunidad.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Katara bruscamente, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Katara, podemos pensar en esto por un- comenzó Sokka, pero ella lo agarró por la camisa y lo arrastro sin esfuerzo trayéndolo hasta sus ojos.

-Tenemos que ir- repitió con los dientes apretados, lo dejó en libertad después de varios segundos y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Yue resopló divertida y Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Acaba de arruinar mi camisa- gruñó él, acomodándola lo más que pudo y siguiendo a su hermana. Yue rodó los ojos y en silencio fue tras los hermanos.

000000000000

Aang sintió como si hubiera estado caminando durante días, a pesar de que probablemente habían sido sólo un par de horas. Para dejar de preocuparse por el hecho de tener una pronta conversación, con un espíritu roba caras, permitió que su mente divagara. En algún momento, mientras hablaba con el Avatar Roku, podría jurar que había oído algo familiar. No creía que fuera nada en este mundo, puesto que el sonido iba directamente a su mente. Roku, no pareció darse cuenta. Así llegó a una conclusión simple. Él todavía estaba conectado con el mundo físico, cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco. Era la canción de amor de Katara, no tenía dudas de ello.

Finalmente llegó a la parte superior de la ladera rocosa que había estado siguiendo a través de las nubes durante horas. Estas montañas eran como nunca las había visto en su vida. Cada una era más como un pilar gigante que sobresalía de las nubes. Algunas tenían los árboles más extraños, retorcidos y creciendo en la parte superior. Pero por supuesto, la montaña que debía escalar era diferente de las demás. Un solo árbol cubría la cumbre de todo y era lo suficientemente grande para ser llamado colosal. Un enorme agujero en las raíces retorcidas llevaba a una cueva que al parecer se doblaba hacia abajo en la montaña. Aang frunció el ceño, olía muy desagradable dentro del túnel. Suspiró.

-No muestres miedo- murmuró enderezando su chaqueta y adentrándose en la oscuridad.

0000000000

-¡Katara! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte ¡que permanezcas abajo!- Gruñó Sokka, agarrando a hermana del brazo y tirando de ella detrás de una caseta cuando una bala pasó zumbando sobre sus cabezas. Cerca estuvo de tirarle el sombrero de Aang.

-No hay tiempo- susurró ella de nuevo -Tenemos que encontrarlos.

-Katara- gruñó, agarrándole el brazo cuando trataba de salir de su control y despegar de nuevo.

Gritos resonaban detrás de ellos y algo explotó. Sokka y Yue se agacharon instintivamente. Katara trató de correr de nuevo pero Sokka se aferró a su codo.

-Katara- repitió -sé que estás preocupada pero si te disparan, nos tomará más tiempo llegar a él, ¡piénsalo!... además se pondrá furioso si algo te pasa, y se sentirá culpable después.

Ella le frunció el ceño pero dejó de luchar.

-Y francamente, no necesito esta actitud- agregó él. Katara desvió la mirada.

-Está bien preocuparse por él, Katara- dijo Yue -no tienes que cubrirlo de este modo.

Katara suspiró.

-No quiero que salga herido- murmuró -Si algo pasará, sería culpa mía.

-Katara- suspiró su hermano en tono cansado.

-Lo perdí… Zuko escapó- contó Katara con los dedos. Miró a Sokka y se señaló a sí misma -Es culpa mía.

-Lo que sea- se quejó Sokka, balanceándose sobre los talones en una posición agachada y mirando por el lado de la nave -Si quieres culparte a ti misma, adelante. Pero no es culpa tuya y él te lo dirá cuando lo encontremos. No le hará ninguna gracia saber de este comportamiento.

Yue sonrió y Sokka las miró de nuevo.

-Vamos, está libre- Yue y Katara lo siguieron en cuclillas.

00000000000

Aang miró a su alrededor mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cueva. El lugar tenía una pinta siniestra. Era extraño, seco y con inundaciones de luz que cubrían de oro la amplia entrada. Las raíces del árbol por encima de él, enmarcaban el túnel.

-¿Hola?- llamó Aang, formando en su rostro una expresión neutra que podría manejar.

-Estoy buscando a un espíritu llamado Koh.

Oyó que algo se movía por encima de él y se detuvo. Podía sentir algo más en la cueva. Algo grande. En una ráfaga de tiempo la cueva se estremeció y con un crujido, ese algo cayó desde el techo y quedó delante de él. O mejor dicho se arrastró lo suficientemente rápido.

-Bienvenido- susurró la cosa, su voz baja y tranquila.

Lo primero que vio Aang fueron sus piernas. Piernas... piernas por todas partes. Feas patas de insecto, cientos de ellas a lo largo de un cuerpo largo de ciempiés. Pero esto no era como un ciempiés, era algo que Aang no había visto nunca. Era enorme y con un rostro humano que cambiaba, a pocos centímetros del suyo. Y tampoco era una cara normal, estaba pintada de blanco y mostraba unos labios tan rojos como la sangre. Aang se inclinó con calma.

-Gracias- dijo con voz apagada. Koh, se movió por detrás de él en un destello de movimiento y Aang se quedó quieto.

-Mi viejo amigo, el Avatar- dijo Koh divertido.

Su voz era extrañamente hipnótica, baja y matizada como un eco.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Me conoces?- Preguntó Aang, sonando casi aburrido.

El espíritu se le enroscó bruscamente, así que trató de concentrarme en otra cosa. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Katara, pero eso no le haría ningún bien con este sujeto, podría empezar a sonreír como un idiota y él le robaría el rostro. Así que decidió pensar en su canción... esa maravillosa canción que de alguna manera había llegado incluso al mundo de los espíritus para regresarle la calma.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte?- respondió Koh con esa voz que casi parecía cruel.

La siguiente vez que se volvió a Aang, su rostro era diferente. Ahora que parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad con patillas, bigote, y cejas fuertemente dibujadas sobre los ojos. Estaban casi nariz con nariz, claramente había tratado de sorprenderlo.

-Una de tus encarnaciones anteriores trató de matarme... Fue hace ocho o nueve siglos- le soltó, sonando resentido. Aang todavía estaba procesando la idea.

-¿Encarnaciones pasadas?- no estaba seguro de cómo responder -No lo sabía- comenzó con cautela -¿Por qué trató... o... traté de matarte?

-Oh- comenzó el espíritu, sonando siniestramente desinteresado.

Su rostro cambió de nuevo, esta vez en una mujer joven con el pelo largo y oscuro. Aang le aterró el parecido alarmante que tenía con Katara. La única diferencia eran los ojos y el color de cabello, pero se obligó a no demostrar su inquietud interior.

-Fue por robarle el rostro a alguien que tu amabas- Su rostro cambió abruptamente a el de un mono, riéndose cruelmente -Por supuesto, eso ya quedó en el pasado… ¿Por qué guardar rencor por algo que ocurrió en una vida ya lejana?... Después de todo, ahora eres una persona diferente y has venido con un nuevo rostro.

Se acurrucó detrás de Aang, estrechando su agarre y hablándole al oído. Aang cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

00000000000

Zuko miró cuando Aang, con las manos y piernas atadas, respiró hondo. Le frunció el ceño.

-Secuestrar a un niño inconsciente en medio de un lugar tan grande y que está sufriendo un ataque no debería ser así de difícil- murmuró -Pero no… una vez más mi mala suerte se ha hecho presente.

Aang se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer caso a los murmullos Zuko. El maestro fuego suspiró y pateó una lata vieja del suelo. Él estaba sentado justo en la entrada abierta de uno de los edificios antiguos cerca del extremo sur de la destilería a la orilla del río. Había caído en el abandono y desuso hace mucho tiempo, ahora el edificio estaba cubierto de musgo y la otra mitad se desmoronaba lentamente. El sitio se había extendido por toda la destilería y se había visto obligado a esconderse tanto de las basuras de río como de los propios dragones.

-Eres como mi hermana- continuó Zuko -todo le llega fácil, antes de que mi pueblo aniquilara al tuyo, probablemente tenías una vida normal. Y la tienes una vez más, ahora con los Riversiders- miró al Avatar, quieto como una piedra -Llegaste a ser un adolescente normal, a ir de compras y bailar con tu novia en una tienda de ropa. Yo no. He tenido que luchar para llegar a donde estoy... y estoy en ninguna parte.

Miró con amargura la puerta, hacia la luz menguante del mediodía. Se estaba haciendo difícil escuchar los disparos.

-He luchado por todo lo que tengo pero aun así, entonces… todo se desvaneció en un instante- añadió en voz baja -Mi lugar en el trono de la orden, a lado de mi padre, mi hogar, mi reputación… Todo desaparecido en un instante. Se suponía que yo debía ser el alcalde, soy el mayor. Pero no, ahora Azula ganará otra vez… eso a menos que te lleve de vuelta a la cuidad.

El joven frunció el ceño, el primer cambio que Zuko había visto en él.

-Te llevaré frente a mi padre y todo volverá a ser como antes.

00000000000

Aang mantuvo cuidadosamente el contacto visual con el espíritu, ahora con cara de búho. Koh se enroscaba a su alrededor como una serpiente acechando a su presa, demasiado cerca para incomodarlo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he añadido la cara de un niño a mi colección- dijo sin problemas, poniendo énfasis en la palabra niño en un intento por molestar, pero Aang no reventó en esta ocasión -Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?

-Tengo que encontrar a la Luna y el Océano- respondió Aang con calma.

-Sus nombres son espirituales son Tui y La- dijo Koh, sonando aburrido -Empujar y jalar… esa ha sido la naturaleza de su relación desde siempre.

Aang encentró esta información algo inútil y empezaba a pensar en este bicho gigante estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo a propósito.

-Por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlos- dijo de manera uniforme -Una cultura entera puede ser destruida si no consigo su ayuda- la cara de búho de Koh se convirtió en la de un anciano.

-Oh, ¿crees que necesitas su ayuda?- preguntó con un toque de burla en la voz -En realidad, es todo al revés.

De repente, el espíritu giró dejando su rostro a pulgadas del de Aang. El anciano fue sustituido por la cara de un ogro azul con ojos rojos y enormes dientes puntiagudos.

-Porque alguien, ¡va a asesinarlos!- gritó bruscamente.

Aang, por algún milagro, no se inmutó. Cerró los ojos brevemente, concentrándose en la canción... la canción en su cabeza que estaba desvaneciéndose con rapidez. Él se sentía incómodo y un poco asustado, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlos y protegerlos?- preguntó lentamente.

Koh se apartó de él un poco, dándole a Aang una oportunidad de respirar. Su rostro cambió de nuevo a la cara pintada de blanco.

-No estabas muy lejos cuando entraste en el mundo de los espíritus- dijo con pereza.

Se acurrucó detrás de Aang mientras hablaba y comenzó un vaivén curioso, como si danzara.

-Tui y La… la Luna y el Mar... el origen del agua control de los humanos, siempre viviendo en círculos entre sí, en una danza eterna. Ellos se equilibran... estirar y aflojar, empujar y jalar, muerte y vida, bien y mal... yin y yang...

-¡El origen!- Aang exclamó sonriendo ante el descubrimiento -¡El origen del estanque!

Koh se volvió bruscamente al oír el cambio en su voz. Pero el rostro de Aang estaba de nuevo en su expresión neutra cuando volteó.

-Tengo que irme ahora- dijo sin inmutarse. Koh se apartó de él.

-Nos reuniremos de nuevo- dijo misteriosamente.

Aang se volvió y salió de la cueva. Tan pronto como llegó al aire exterior, echó a correr.

00000000000

La lucha era cada vez más fuerte mientras la noche se acercaba. La luna llena estaba apareciendo en el cielo gris y los dragones estaban al límite de la misma. Sokka, Yue y Katara ahora eran capaces de moverse libremente por el extremo sur de la destilería desde donde Katara fácilmente podría proteger a los tres. Pero con la luna en todo su apogeo sentía de repente una mayor percepción de todo. Mientras corrían a lo largo de la costa, Katara se detuvo y empujó a su hermano detrás de un edificio cercano. Él tomó el brazo de Yue y tiró de ella tras de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sokka se quejó, frotándose la espalda baja.

-Shh- susurró ella, señalando en el río.

Todos se asomaron por la esquina. El barco más grande que habían visto, había anclado al norte de su posición y dos hombres salieron de él. Katara y Sokka reconocieron a uno de ellos como el tío Iroh. El otro era un alto dragón llamado Zhao, que, hasta donde los Riversiders sabían, peleaba por la posición de jefe de la policía.

-Síganme- gritó, y una gran cantidad de los dragones los siguieron desde dentro de la embarcación.

Katara se inclinó un poco más cerca cuando Iroh miró en su dirección. Ella se agachó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Habían hecho contacto visual, no tenía duda de ello. Cerró los ojos, a la espera del sonido que indicará la orden de ataque. Pero esta nunca llegó. Oyó los pasos de los Dragones alejándose y miró de nuevo. Iroh no se había movido. Él miró justo donde estaba ella, pero no dijo una palabra. Ella también lo miró confusa. Él viejo sacudió la cabeza con intención y Katara contuvo el aire con sorpresa. El hombre mayor se volvió y siguió al resto de los Dragones.

-¿De qué lado está?- se preguntó Katara en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Sokka, después de haberse perdido el silencioso intercambio. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, vamos.

000000000

Por fin, Aang estaba de vuelta donde empezó. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo volver, cuando el extraño reflejo volvió a la vida una vez más.

-Has hecho bien, Aang- dijo Roku en voz baja.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Todavía tienes una cara…- y con eso Roku sonrió.

-Ah es verdad... -murmuró Aang -Um, ¿cómo puedo volver?

-Permíteme- respondió Roku, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Aang. Se sentía cada vez más débil, como si estuviera desapareciendo. Roku sonrió.

-Buena suerte, Aang.

Y de repente, estaba de regreso en el estanque, ahora oscuro bajo la noche.

-¿Katara?- llamó, mirando a su alrededor -Katara, donde...

Él se miró las manos, eran azules y translúcidas.

-Que diablos... ¿todavía estoy en el mundo de los espíritus?- giró sobre el terreno, buscando el suelo -¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?

Repentinamente se encontró volando en un destello de luz, surcando el aire como una cometa.

000000000

Katara levantó la vista. Algo brillante y rápido se movía a través del cielo nocturno, justo en la dirección que ellos iban.

-¡Mira! ¡Ese tiene que ser Aang!- gritó, rompiendo hacia delante en una increíble carrera. Sokka y Yue la siguieron, desconcertados.

000000000

Aang se quedó sin aliento cuando su espíritu volvió a entrar en su cuerpo. Se incorporó bruscamente tirando de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

-Bienvenido de nuevo- dijo Zuko oscuro en la entrada abierta del viejo edificio.

Aang le frunció el ceño. Si Zuko le había capturado, sólo significaba una cosa. Él le había hecho daño a Katara.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta- gruñó él, tomando una respiración profunda y soplando tan fuerte que envió a Zuko hasta la pared contraria.

El viento lo lanzó fuera del edificio y se tambaleó al estrellarse contra el piso. Pero antes de poder dar el siguiente paso, Zuko ya estaba detrás de él agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

-Buen intento- gruñó -pero no irás a ninguna parte niño volador.

-Respuesta incorrecta- le espetó Katara mientras entraba corriendo en el rango de visión de Zuko. Ella dobló agua aceitosa del río cercano y lo golpeo con ella hasta estrellarlo en el suelo antes de que él pudiera reaccionar siquiera. Sokka ya estaba trabajando para desatar a Aang pero, tan pronto como estuvo libre y de pie, Katara lo había apresado de nuevo en un fiero abrazo.

-Lo siento- murmuró en su hombro -Lo siento, es todo culpa mía.

-Katara… acabo de regresar- se rió de Aang -No me sé de que estás hablando.

-Yo te vigilaba, se suponía que te protegería- respondió ella miserablemente -Pero él me golpeó y te llevó en frente de mí y... lo siento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico en voz baja, sonaba realmente preocupado pero después de asimilar lo que ella había dicho, su voz cambió a un modo altamente peligroso -¿te lastimó?, ¿cómo...

-¿Yo? ¿Y tú?- le atajó ella, consciente del peligro que su reacción supondría.

-Estoy bien, yo no soy el que luchó contra él- dijo suave pero seriamente -¿Estás bien Katara?- ella sonrió, conmovida por su preocupación.

-Estoy bien- respondió en voz muy baja y aún en su hombro.

-¿Te hirió... mucho?, ¿duele?

-No, no... estoy bien...

-Oigan... eh... espíritus, batalla- dijo Sokka con impaciencia.

Los dos se separaron bruscamente mirándolo. Yue rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó.

-Oh, bien- dijo Aang muy serio. Katara sonrió -Los espíritus están en problemas. Tenemos que volver al estanque y rápido- Sokka suspiró.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo y los cuatro comenzaron a correr a través de la oscuridad.

0000000000


	13. Chapter 13

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 13

Aang, Sokka, Katara y Yue se vieron obligados a parar varias veces en sus esfuerzos por volver al origen. Sokka estaba molesto. Un maestro había querido escapar con una caja de luz de luna, mientras los cuatro se refugiaban detrás de un camión volcado. Sin inmutarse, Sokka le disparó y tomó la caja llevándola de vuelta a su escondite.

-Sokka, ¿qué diablos?- Yue siseó, pero su hermana le sonrió, impresionada.

Yue, le gustase o no, se parecía más a Katara de lo que pretendía. Sokka forzó la caja con su cuchillo. Seis frascos de cristal con un líquido claro se hallaban dentro. Habrían sido ocho, pero dos se habían destrozado cuando Sokka disparó contra el Dragón. Sacó uno de los frascos y se lo entregó a su hermana.

-No ha envejecido en absoluto así que no vino de muy lejos… pero les serviría- señaló.

-Lo sé- respondió Katara, tomando el frasco en sus manos con la autoridad que sólo la hija de una élite vinícola podría tener. Ella desenroscó la tapa y olfateó, haciendo una mueca.

-Luz de luna...

-Yo les decía a Aang y Yue- gruñó Sokka.

-¿Por qué estamos bebiendo ahora?- preguntó Yue, cuando él le entregó uno igual.

-Buena pregunta- consintió Aang, cuando Katara le pasó el suyo a él.

-Es una tradición en la Destilería del Sur- respondió ella, levantando su botella para ver a la verdadera luz de luna a través del cristal -Este es un trabajo que estamos haciendo, así que brindaremos por la buena suerte.

-Cortesía común- agregó Sokka.

Se recostó contra la camioneta, mirando a Yue a su izquierda y a Katara y Aang a su derecha.

-Además, no dejaremos que los dragones se apoderen de esto… brindemos.

Katara sonrió un poco e hizo chocar sus "copas".

-Por la alta traición- dijo a la ligera.

Aang y Yue hicieron lo mismo. Los cuatro chocaron los frascos. Se quedaron en silencio ya que el alcohol quemaba durante su camino hacia abajo de la garganta. Todos miraron hacia el cielo, mientras el sonido de disparos y hielo rompiéndose les rodeaban. Aang miró a su izquierda, viendo como Katara cerraba los ojos, respiraba profundo y bebía un sorbo de su vaso de nuevo.

-Llevas mi sombrero Cara de muñeca- señaló en voz baja, tomando otro trago de su propio vaso.

Ella miró hacia arriba, el viejo sombrero aún caía sobre sus ojos.

-Oh... lo siento- murmuró ella, mientras comenzaba a quitárselo.

-No te disculpes- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y sosteniendo el sombrero en su cabeza. Ella lo miró, perpleja -Se ve bien en ti…

Ella se rió un poco y tomó su mano, tirando del sombrero y volviéndose hacia él, se mordió el labio y lo estudió por un momento. Él inclinó un poco la cabeza, esperando. Katara suspiró, lanzando la precaución al viento y pasó una mano por el cabello del joven, mismo que se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Luego ella dejó caer el sombrero en su cabeza, sonriendo.

-Se ve mejor en ti- respondió en voz baja y levantó su botella expectante.

Él hizo lo mismo después de varios segundos. Ambos se inclinaron hacia delante cruzando los brazos, y tomaron un trago. Ella limpió sus labios, pensativa y sonriéndole.

-Salud.

Los cuatro habían crecido en destilerías clandestinas y sabían que no debía tomar más de unos cuantos tragos, así que abandonaron los frascos vacíos a la sombra del camión y comenzaron a correr una vez más.

0000000000

Zhao y su elite de maestros fuego habían llegado por fin al estanque. La luna llena resplandecía en el cielo.

-El espíritu Luna vive en el origen de este estanque- dijo Zhao en voz baja, mirando hacia el interior del agua como si esta fuera un error que estaba a punto de aplastar bajo su zapato.

-Es tan viejo y ha estado aquí tanto tiempo… su forma física ya no es sólo su apego al mundo físico. El espíritu y el estanque son prácticamente uno mismo.

Los Dragones detrás de él intercambiaron una mirada dudosa.

-Si destruimos el estanque... destruiremos al Espíritu Luna- sentenció.

Y sin previo aviso, derramó aceite de motor en el agua cristalina, contaminándola cuál si fuera veneno. Además, para asegurarse del daño, lanzó un puño de fuego a la hierba frente a sus pies. El fuego creció lentamente, arrastrándose por el borde exterior.

Arriba, la luna lentamente se volvió de plata a rojo.

0000000000

Katara y Yue ambas, se detuvieron a mitad de camino entre dos edificios muertos. Aang vaciló y perdió un paso mientras corría. Sokka patinó hasta detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- gritó mientras una lluvia de balas se hundía en la pared al lado de ellos.

Se volvió y disparó de nuevo en la dirección de donde vinieron. No llegaron más balas de esa dirección.

-Sokka... la luna- dijo Katara ahogada, llevando una mano a su frente mareada.

Yue parecía tener una cantidad similar de dolor, presionando sus manos en los ojos. Aang había aplastado una mano en su pecho y estaba tomando respiraciones irregulares mientras daba un paso atrás hacia las chicas, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces. Sokka apenas pudo atraparlo antes de que se golpeara, pero Aang aún parecía débil y se llevó una mano a la sien. Sokka miró hacia el cielo, alarmado al ver que la luna se había vuelto roja.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo bruscamente.

-El Espíritu de la Luna está en peligro- jadeó Aang, finalmente recuperando el aliento.

Colocó una mano en la espalda de Katara, un gesto silencioso para comprobar que estaba bien. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa cansada en respuesta, pero su expresión era preocupada, tampoco era que él estuviera en mejores condiciones.

-Vamos- dijo en voz baja, tomándole la mano -Tenemos que ir.

Ella le dio un rápido movimiento de cabeza para despejarse y le permitió ponerla de pie. Todavía se sentía muy mareado, pero tenía que aguantar o las consecuencias serían fatales para todos. Sokka siguió su ejemplo tomando a Yue y los cuatro echaron a correr otra vez. El humo envolvía la torre de vigilancia, cerniéndose sobre ellos.

0000000000

Yo... soy una leyenda ahora- dijo Zhao humildemente, abriendo los brazos y levantando los ojos al cielo. La luz roja y el humo brotaban de la hierba mojada y el musgo.

El fuego se extendía por las paredes cubiertas de musgo y la hierba del piso, lo que se reflejaba en el agua cristalina.

-Todo el mundo me recordará por generaciones. Zhao él que oscureció que la luna. Zhao, el conquistador. Zhao, el asesino de la Luna.

Él se rió y se alejó del agua.

-¡Zhao el Invencible!...

En ese momento, Katara salió corriendo del humo y le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire.

-Tú te llevaste mi Agua Control, ¡imbécil!- gritó, tratando de saltar sobre él de nuevo como un gato. Pero Aang surgió del humo detrás de ella, agarrándola por la cintura y apresándola contra sí con mucha dificultad.

-Katara- dijo Aang con los dientes apretados -detente, por favor.

Ella dejó de luchar con gran rapidez y Aang no estaba preparado para ello todavía, así que los dos cayeron hacia atrás.

-Oh sí, eso es mortal- suspiró Sokka mientras y él Yue aparecían, alejando el humo de sus caras para poder ver.

-Ah... lo siento- murmuró Katara, mirando hacia abajo a Aang, quien se había dejado caer a propósito de amortiguar un posible golpe para la chica.

Sus manos aún estaban en su cintura, que accidentalmente apretó en un intento por sentarse. Esto le hizo cosquillas y ella se echó a reír, cayendo encima de él de nuevo. Él le quitó las manos de encima, sonrojándose. Sokka se golpeó la frente con una mano y tiró de Katara, dejando que Aang se pusiera en pie con el aire. Zhao estaba mirándolos.

-Bueno, si estabas tratando de hacer una entrada espectacular… la arruinaste- señaló oscuro.

-¿Puedo darle un puñetazo otra vez?- preguntó Katara con una inexpresiva frialdad, apretando los puños a los costados. Aang colocó una mano firme en su espalda, pero no dijo nada.

-El Avatar, que agradable sorpresa volver a encontrarnos- dijo Zhao sedosamente, sonriéndole a Aang. Katara se volvió hacia él.

-¿Volver?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿No les has contado de tu grosero escape mientras te hospedé en mi mansión?

-¿Hospedaje?- repitió ella con ira.

-Nos hemos reunido antes, es cierto, pero yo no he sido el del problema- respondió Aang oscuro, entrecerrando los ojos -Te contaré luego.

-Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde- gritó Zhao -Tan pronto como derramé el aceite, el espíritu se debilitó y cuando prenda fuego a la isla, el Espíritu de la Luna morirá.

-Zhao, no- Aang se apresuró a decir, levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador -No te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias, esto no sólo afecta a las destilerías o a los maestros agua...

-Es mi destino- respondió en voz baja, sonriendo -Destruir el Espíritu Luna- Miró deliberadamente a Katara -Y también a los Riversiders.

Katara gruño y la mano de Aang atrapó la suya para retenerla.

-La destrucción de la luna será fatal para todo el mundo Zhao, no sólo para los Riversiders, no tienes idea de la clase de caos que podría traer.

-Él tiene razón, Zhao.

Todos se volvieron con sorpresa. Iroh se acercó al estanque ardiente, traspasó las llamas sin ningún problema y quedó de pie en el espacio entre los Dragones y Aang. Zhao se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esta traición?- dijo con frialdad.

-No soy un traidor, Zhao- respondió Iroh oscuro -Todo el mundo necesita de la Luna, incluyendo a los Dragones. Todos dependemos del equilibrio.

Zhao no se movió. Sólo miraba al suelo.

-Cualquier cosa que le hagas a ese Espíritu, lo haré contigo multiplicado por diez- tronó Iroh, ocupando una posición de ataque.

La sala quedó en silencio, excepto por el crepitar de las llamas que poco a poco llenaron la habitación de humo. Zhao se volvió hacia el estanque con las manos colgando a los costados. Nadie se movió durante lo que parecía un largo tiempo. De repente, Zhao dejó escapar un grito de rabia, lanzó una gran corriente de fuego al centro de la isla y esta se consumía en llamas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Iroh saltó al ataque con un Fuego Control más rápido y poderoso que cualquiera que hubiera visto en su vida, no le tomó ni dos minutos sacar a todos los dragones del lugar. La única reacción de Zhao fue huir. Aang y Katara levantaron la vista. La luna había desaparecido del cielo.

Yue cayó de rodillas al lado de ellos. Katara casi se hundió con ella, pero Aang la mantuvo en pie con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sokka se agachó junto a Yue, mirando hacia la fuente de fuego. Iroh estaba junto a ellos cabizbajo. Después de unos segundos Aang también se desplomó en el suelo sintiéndose más débil que nunca y Katara se arrodilló frente él.

-No hay esperanza- dijo Yue en voz baja. Echó un vistazo a sus amigos -Se acabó-

Katara jadeó y todo el mundo miró. Aang había liberado su cintura y ella estaba en el suelo junto a él, mirándolo con sorpresa. Los ojos de Aang y sus tatuajes eran brillantes y de un color azul blanquecino.

-No- dijo, con esa voz baja envuelta en capas… millares de otras voces ajenas -Esto no ha terminado.

Iroh se agachó junto a Katara, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Ella se habría sorprendido, si no hubiese estado observando como Aang entraba en el estanque, en la parte caminando sobre el agua y desviando las llamas sin dolor aparente. Se detuvo a medio camino entre la costa y la isla, con los puños apretados, como si estuviera meditando y con un movimiento de muñecas extinguió los incendios más importantes de la isla.

-Aang- le llamó Katara en voz baja.

-Shh- Iroh le advirtió con amabilidad -Él debe estar libre del apego a este mundo para usar el poder de los espíritus, debe soltar sus ataduras terrenales.

-¿El apego?- Katara en voz baja -¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Iroh terminó con el dedo en los labios y luego señaló. Katara se asomó al estanque. El agua a su alrededor estaba resplandeciente y blanca aunque el resto continuará contaminada Aang pronto se hundió en el agua, desapareciendo de la vista.

-Oh- comenzó a Katara, tratando de ir tras él, pero Iroh le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Está bien- dijo en voz baja -Los espíritus lo están protegiendo ahora.

Yue apretó los dientes y gruñó. Sokka comenzó a frotar su espalda en un reconfortante gesto. El agua comenzó a cambiar y de repente brillaba con un azul eléctrico. Y tan pronto como llegó, se había ido, desapareciendo en el fondo.

-La corriente bajo el agua- dijo Yue débilmente.

-Se dirige al río- Katara se volvió y corrió hacia el centro de la habitación, hasta llegar a las escaleras de la torre de vigilancia. Iroh la siguió. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior, el río comenzaba a brillar, la luz e propagaba a través del petróleo, limpiándolo.

-Aang- susurró. Iroh la miró con curiosidad.

-Eres la única que lo llama Sparky- dijo pensativo. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-Sí... cómo... - empezó en voz baja. Él sonrió.

-Hablé con él por un corto tiempo cuando mi sobrino lo secuestró- respondió -Él piensa que eres muy bonita.

Katara se sonrojó y volvió a mirar el río, agradeciendo que el aceite poco a poco se desvaneciera al contacto con el agua brillante.

-Y tú realmente te preocupas por él- dijo simplemente. Katara se volvió hacia el viejo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Usted es un dragón- dijo sin rodeos -¿Por qué?... quiero decir...

-En el fondo del corazón, toda la gente es justa y pertenece a una misma raza- dijo Iroh, volviendo la mirada hacia el río…

-Las distinciones... Riversiders, maestros tierra, Dragones, Ases... a fin de cuentas, no tienen importancia. El mundo necesita de la luna, no sólo los Riversiders o sus maestros agua. Así que cuando se trata de una cuestión del mundo, las personas deben ser sólo… personas.

Katara asintió lentamente. Se sentía como si estuviera comprendiendo más y más a este viejo cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban.

-¿Qué pasa con los asuntos del corazón?- preguntó en voz baja. Iroh la miró con sorpresa. Ella sonrió un poco y él rió.

-Dios mío... usted señorita, es más sabia de lo que dicen sus años.

Iroh rió entre dientes, luego levanto la vista hacia el oscuro cielo con nostalgia.

-En asuntos del corazón... la gente es gente. As o Riversider.

Ella le miró sorprendida y el hombre se encogió de hombros. Abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento, algo muy grande, azul y brillante se alzó sobre el río. Parecía una especie de pez Koi… con los brazos grandes y la parte inferior estaba fusionada en el agua.

En el corazón de la criatura, dentro de una bola brillante de energía, estaba Aang. Con un solo movimiento, arrasó con la mitad de los barcos del río. La respiración Katara se quedó atrapada en su garganta.

-Ven- dijo Iroh -Hay que apagar el resto del fuego.

0000000000

Zhao fue detenido en seco a mitad de camino hasta el río, cuando una vieja lámpara fue alcanzada por una bola de fuego y explotó a su paso. Él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a matar a los responsables, pero se congeló al ver al imprudente y le frunció el ceño.

-Zuko- suspiró -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... pensé que habías muerto.

-Rumores- respondió Zuko, atento en una posición de Fuego Control -Alguien envió a unos patéticos mercenarios para asustarme o... matarme... siendo así, ¿no te alegras de verme?

La cara de Zhao se torció en una mueca terrible y corrió hacia adelante, lanzando un puño de llamas hacia Zuko.

-Tú fuiste el de la máscara en mi bar… ¡Tú eres el espíritu azul y liberaste al Avatar!- rugió.

Zuko lo bloqueó y dirigió su propio ataque en contra.

-¡No tuve alternativa!- gritó de nuevo mientras los dos caían en un duelo titánico a la mitad de una noche sin luna.

0000000000

Mientras Aang continuaba masacrando dragones a lo largo del río, Katara caminó hasta el estanque y acarreó agua limpia hasta en el centro de la isla, mientras Iroh apagaba incendios en todo el borde exterior. Sokka estaba sentado a lado de Yue, con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse vertical. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los incendios desaparecieron, dejando sólo humo, hierba quemada y oscuridad a su paso. Iroh ayudó a Katara a salir del agua. Ella se sentó chorreando en la orilla, frotándose los brazos para mantener el calor. Iroh miró a Yue y Sokka. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Yue.

-¡Tú fuiste tocada por el espíritu de la Luna!... parte de su vida está en ti- terminó en voz baja, pero claramente sorprendido. Yue lo miró, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tal vez es hora de que se la devuelva- dijo con firmeza.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sokka bruscamente -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sokka, soy la única que puede salvar al Espíritu Luna- dijo Yue rápidamente, alejándose.

-No, le prometí a tu padre que te protegería- dijo él obstinadamente, agarrando su mano cuando trató de ponerse de pie. Katara miró con diligencia el agua oscura del estanque. Temblando. Ella no quería que Yue muriera... pero todo el mundo necesitaba de la luna...

-Sokka, tengo que hacerlo- dijo con firmeza, poniéndose de pie y tirando de su mano. El chico la liberó de mala gana pero no se apartó.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no es justo.

-Adiós Sokka- Yue le sonrió -Siempre estaré contigo…

A continuación, entró en el estanque al igual que Aang hacía tan poco tiempo.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa. En sólo unos momentos, Yue estaba sentada en el centro de la isla, cubierta hasta la mitad por agua pero sin ningún atisbo de dolor o preocupación en su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron y de pronto comenzó a irradiar energía, ondas de luz blanca la envolvieron y se extendieron a través de la isla.

La hierba seca se puso verde de nuevo, el agua contaminada del estanque se purificó como por arte de magia y la silueta de la chica comenzó a deformarse en un haz de luz que pronto, se hundió en el fondo del agua.

-No- dijo Sokka en voz baja cuando Yue desapareció ante sus ojos -Se fue... se fue- sollozó cayendo de rodillas frente al agua.

Katara levantó la vista. Un astro apareció poco a poco en el cielo… de nuevo brillante y viva… la luna llena. Sokka se desplomó, exhalando lentamente y sintiéndose puramente derrotado. Katara silenciosamente se secó los ojos con la parte posterior de la mano. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera consolar a su hermano. Pero no podía imaginar que hubiera algo en el mundo que Sokka quisiera oír justo ahora. Él la había querido realmente, tal vez incluso la amaba. Trató de ponerse en el lugar de Sokka. ¿Qué pasa si no hubiera sido Yue?... ¿y si hubiera sido Aang?

La joven maestra agua se incorporó rápidamente. No, ella no amaba a Aang. No como Sokka amado Yue. Miró a su hermano y ambos guardaron silencio. No... no podía ser.

-¿Dónde está Iroh?- preguntó Sokka después de lo que pareció un silencio muy largo. Katara miró a su alrededor.

-No sé- admitió sorprendida.

El viejo había desaparecido.

-Iré... a la torre de vigilancia. ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí- suspiró él. Katara también suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y comenzó la caminata por las escaleras.

Cada paso se hacía más y más cansado. A pesar de haberse recuperado de ese estado de debilidad provocado por la falta de Luna, aún estaba tan cansada... Aang había sido poseído por los espíritus, Yue se había sacrificado... y ella estaba más confundida que nunca hasta entonces.

La joven se congeló en la parte superior de las escaleras, jadeando. Aang estaba mirando hacia ella. Allí estaba, flotando dentro del pecho del gran espíritu brillante a lado de la torre de vigilancia. Katara exhaló despacio y con cuidado dio los últimos pasos hasta la parte superior de la torre. Él no se movió, por lo que tímidamente se acercó a la barandilla.

Ella estaba nerviosa por esa mirada, sus ojos no eran completamente brillantes y blancos ahora, había un toque gris que seguramente anclaba el alma del chico a su cuerpo. Katara tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo, a la destilería. Ya no había ningún Dragón. Ni coches blindados, ni barcos en el río. Se habían ido todos. La destilería nunca había estado tan tranquila y sin embargo con ese aire de anormal silencio.

-A... ¿Aang?- Dijo vacilante, mirando sus ojos -¿Eres... ¿eres tú?

El espíritu se la quedó mirando, inmóvil.

-Bueno, si puedes escucharme- dijo ella rápidamente, con las manos apretando la barandilla -Los dragones se han ido. Puedes volver ahora.

Él no se movió. Katara sentía su aliento comenzar a salir con bastante rapidez. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico y ambos se dieron cuenta.

-Yue acaba de morir- el espíritu cambió un poco -ella se ha ido para devolvernos la Luna y yo... yo no estoy tan bien. Soy una especie de... no estoy bien. No estoy bien y lo necesito.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Necesito a Aang, por favor... te necesito.

Lo siguiente que ella supo, fue que el espíritu depositaba al chico a su lado en la torre, antes de regresar al río y hundirse en el. Aún fue capaz de ver como el haz de luz azul se movía bajo el agua con dirección al estanque seguramente, feliz y apaciguado ahora que su compañera volvía a brillar en el cielo. Aang se tambaleó hacia adelante y Katara cayó de rodillas junto a él… apenas alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

Ella lo mantuvo entre sus brazos con preocupación. Se veía más pálido de lo normal y estuvo unos momentos inconsciente antes de reunir la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos y tratar de incorporarse. Se sentó a su lado aturdido, masajeándose las sienes y luego la parte posterior del cuello. La primer cosa de la que fue consiente después de eso, es que Katara tenía sus brazos firmemente sujetos alrededor de su cuello y exhalaba sobre su hombro con dificultad.

-¿Katara?- preguntó confundido.

-Yue ha muerto- murmuró en su chaqueta, tomando otra respiración profunda y reprimiendo un sollozo -Ella sólo, dio su vida para devolvérsela al espíritu de la Luna.

Aang se giró para mirar fijamente la luna, brillando por encima de ellos. Se le ocurrió de pronto que Yue había sido amiga de Katara durante mucho tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco se podría decir que estuviera llorando. Entendió que eso era seguramente, porque no había llorado desde que perdió a su madre. No sabía qué decir, así que sólo la estrechó en sus brazos con la mayor suavidad que pudo y esperó a que su respiración se calmara.

000000000

En la otra orilla del río, mientras el resto de los Dragones huían, Zhao y Zuko continuaban la lucha. No se detendrían hasta que uno fuera el ganador absoluto. Por suerte, o quizá por desgracia, el espíritu del Koi se alzó sobre ellos. Después de dejar a Aang en la torre de vigilancia, decidió plantarse justo en medio de donde ellos luchaban. Los miró fijamente unos momentos y a medida que se volvía a sumergir con dirección al estanque, un solo brazo salió disparado, arrebatando a Zhao del suelo. Lo sostuvo sin ningún cuidado en su puño gigante e inició un descenso más brusco hacia el río. Zuko corrió hacia el borde extendiendo una mano.

-¡Toma mi mano!- le gritó a Zhao por impulso.

Zhao le frunció el ceño y retiró el brazo lejos de él, permitiéndole al espíritu tirar de sí mismo al río y desapareciendo con él. Zuko sólo pudo mirar con sorpresa cómo el resplandor desaparecía en las profundidades, llevándose a Zhao con él.

0000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 14

-Chicos, despierten. Es hora de volver a casa.

Katara abrió los ojos lentamente, sorprendida por la luz del sol que jugaba en su visión. Bostezó, luego saltó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba junto a alguien… una persona cuyos brazos estaban alrededor de ella y cuyo rostro estaba presionado contra su cuello. Ella levantó la vista para encontrar a Sokka de pie, frente a ella y con las manos en los bolsillos. Desesperadamente trató de despertar y descubrir lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba muy cansada y los detalles se rellenaban con demasiada lentitud. Ella estaba en la torre de vigilancia y se había quedado dormida con Aang. Allí mismo. Eso fue bastante fácil...

-¿A casa?- preguntó bostezando.

-Sí, la batalla terminó- respondió Sokka desinteresadamente, mirando a lo largo de la destilería- Pakku dijo que tenemos que ir a casa.

-Mmm… Bien- murmuró Katara, con los ojos aún cansados -Voy a despertar... Aang-

-Katara, en serio, despierta- suspiró Sokka, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció en ellas, Katara se volvió hacia Aang, suspirando. Él tiró de ella un poco más cerca en su sueño, mientras sus cálidas manos aseguraban su cintura. Ella sonrió suavemente.

-Levántate y brilla, Sparky- murmuró con voz cansada, colocándole una mano en el pecho.

Ella estaba muy cómoda a su lado y no quería tomar nota de ello.

-Despierta...

-¿Eh?- bostezó ligeramente, pero pronto se quedó paralizado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -Um... ¿Katara, estás despierta?- susurró.

-Tratando de no estarlo- suspiró ella.

Él se sentó y frunció el ceño.

-Bien, estoy despierto- miro a su alrededor en silencio, tomando nota de los daños.

-Es todo… ¿no?- dijo en voz baja.

-Gracias a ti- ella bostezó, estirando sus brazos sobre la cabeza.

-Realmente no recuerdo lo que pasó- admitió, aun mirando a su alrededor -Entré en el agua... y lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que estaba de vuelta aquí contigo.

-Un espíritu te usó- le explicó vagamente, pasándose los dedos por el pelo -Y se deshizo de todos los Dragones. Eso es... todo.

-Oh- dijo Aang simplemente -¿Y ahora qué?

-Sokka dice nos vamos a casa.

-Pues, está bien.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y Aang la miró, ella parecía estar evitando su mirada así que hizo una pausa, vacilando para acercarse a ella. Katara se volvió y lo miró brevemente cuando su mano le tocó el hombro.

-No estás mirándome- señaló con tristeza.

-No seas tonto- murmuró, concentrándose intensamente en sus manos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con firmeza, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a conectar sus ojos. Ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Tenía miedo- admitió al fin.

Él la soltó y ella desvió la mirada otra vez.

-Lo siento. Fue peligroso quedarte cerca...

-No es eso- dijo, molesta con la conclusión a la que había llegado -No eras tú Aang… Yo estaba hablando contigo y era como si no me escucharas... Pensé que podrías estar unido al espíritu como Yue... temí… que no volvieras.

Cuando ella lo miró con nerviosismo, se sorprendió porque él le sonreía. Y de pronto la atrajo en un cálido abrazo.

-Yo siempre voy a volver- dijo en voz baja.

Ella suspiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y por qué el abrazo?

-Parecía que necesitabas uno.

00000000000

Cuando Aang y Katara por fin salieron del edificio, se encontraron con la destilería luciendo bastante peor de lo que imaginaban. A pesar de ello, los Riversiders ya la estaban reconstruyendo. Pakku les estaba esperando en la habitación.

-Bueno, siento que su estancia aquí no fuera exactamente un descanso.

Suspiró dándole un abrazo a Katara y estrechando la mano de Aang.

-Y bien Aang, parece que estás en buenas manos en cuanto se refiere a Agua Control…

Katara sonrió un poco y Aang asintió orgullosamente. Pakku hizo un gesto hacia Katara.

-Además... ella sin duda se preocupa por ti- le dijo de modo confidencial.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso en voz alta?- suspiró.

Pakku se encogió de hombros y Aang se echó a reír. Appa soltó un ronquido y salió de la cama de Sokka, por lo que los tres dieron un respingo.

Sokka estaba parado fuera del edificio con el Jefe Arnook, ambos mirando hacia el cielo. La pálida figura de la luna, aun se podía distinguir en el cielo de media mañana.

-De alguna manera, yo sabía que este día llegaría- dijo Arnook. Sokka no respondió durante unos momentos.

-Estás orgulloso.

-Muy orgulloso y muy triste…

Los otros se les unieron en breve.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, Jefe Arnook- dijo Aang, inclinándose con respeto.

-En cualquier momento, Avatar Aang- respondió estrechándole la mano -¿Están seguros que no pueden quedarse hasta mañana?... la tribu planeaba celebrar su victoria y honrar su victoria con alguna ceremonia de agradecimiento…

Pero el joven ni siquiera lo dudó.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Todo está en el camión?- preguntó la chica, divertida por su reacción.

-Sí, estamos listos para irnos- dijo Sokka -Gracias de nuevo.

Todos ellos intercambiaron sus despedidas finales y entraron en el camión, Aang se fue sentado en la parte posterior con Appa, ya que el clima era muy agradable y necesitaba dormir.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Katara en voz baja mientras se abrían camino en la ciudad.

Las calles estaban empezando a llenarse de gente.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- respondió él con voz apagada.

-Sokka...

-Voy a estar bien- dijo bruscamente.

Katara sabía que mejor era no presionarlo. Él había estado igual de tranquilo cuando su madre murió… al menos esperaba que en verdad lo estuviera.

-Bien- dijo simplemente.

Después de una larga pausa, Sokka la observó de reojo para luego bajar la mirada.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No hay de qué.

00000000000

-¡Ustedes tres están en serios problemas!

Sokka, Katara y Aang estaban formados en línea a un lado del camión, mirando a sus zapatos respectivamente. Hakoda había estado esperando por ellos y se le veía de muy mal humor.

-Yo los he enviado lejos para evitar problemas- gritó -Pero cuando los problemas se cruzan con ustedes… simplemente se quedan. ¡¿Qué no les he enseñado nada?

-Nos enseñó a ayudar a la gente señor- señaló Katara obstinadamente -Eso es lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Podrían haber sido asesinados- continuó como si no la oyera -Son mi mejor equipo.

Katara se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente.

-Y sobre todo, ¡son mis hijos!- añadió a toda prisa.

Aang sonrió un poco y Katara rodó los ojos.

-A su habitación- terminó sin convicción, señalando a la casa.

Ellos no dudaron en obedecer pero Katara le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al pasar a su lado.

-Es bueno verte, papá- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Él se enfurruño y ella se encogió de hombros. Tomó el brazo de Aang mientras se alejaban de él, y marcharon de nuevo a la casa con Appa en sus talones y Sokka un poco más adelante… pero en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista de Hakoda, Katara se desvió y fue corriendo a través de la destilería, en dirección al río.

Y Aang fue arrastrado detrás de ella. Terminaron en el pequeño agujero de la valla que habían visitado juntos. Lo que parecía haber ocurrido hace años, pero realmente hacía apenas un par de semanas. Katara se dejó caer en el banco de hierba y Aang no tardó en imitarla.

-Lo hicimos- suspiró después de varios minutos de silencio.

-No pensé que lo lograríamos- admitió Aang con franqueza.

-Ese estado es realmente asombroso- empezó vacilante tras otro largo silencio.

Aang miró hacia abajo.

-Sí, supongo.

Ella lo miró pensativa.

-Pero no puedes controlarlo, ¿cierto?

-No- admitió con un suspiro -Y no me gusta.

-¿Por qué?... Eres tan poderoso, que probablemente podrías derrotar a Ozai si quisieras- señaló ella con cuidado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes miedo de mí- dijo tristemente.

-No es cierto- rebatió ella rápidamente -No tengo miedo de ti...

Pero aún se negaba a verlo.

-Entonces, ¿de qué?- preguntó el chico en voz baja.

-Estabas tan enojado- suspiró ella -la única forma de que tu entres en ese Estado es porque estas herido o asustado, o sufriendo… No me gusta verte así.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, se encontró con los ojos del chico, quién la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

-De verdad…- empezó impresionado -De verdad te preocupas por mí.

Katara le sonrió y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Sí- respondió con sencillez.

Aang le sonrió y se tiró de nuevo en la hierba. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Es agradable estar en casa- suspiró al fin con una sonrisa.

0000000000

Después de los acontecimientos en la Destilería del Norte, Hakoda les dio unos días de descanso. Sokka deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Le daba tiempo para pensar y no era algo que quería hacer.

Aang y Katara estaban disfrutando el momento. Se pasaban la mayor parte del mismo juntos, como era de esperar… ya fuera con el Agua Control o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo alrededor de la destilería. Incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de escaparse a la ciudad cuando el padre de Katara estaba de visita en la Destilería del Norte.

Era el perfecto primer día de primavera. Toda era luz solar, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Había llovido todo el día el día anterior, por lo que la ciudad entera parecía limpia y hermosa. Todo el mundo lo disfrutaba en grande, y ciertos dos chicos no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, así que se escaparon de la destilería y salieron a las calles, paseando despreocupadamente por la acera y hablando de nada en particular mientras Appa trotaba detrás de ellos.

-Gyatso me lo ha dado desde que era un cachorro- le estaba diciendo Aang mientras pasaban la tienda de Oyaji, saludándolo a través de la ventana -Se está volviendo realmente muy viejo, lo he tenido durante doce años- Katara sonrió.

-Bueno, pareces estar muy bien con los animales.

-Fui criado debajo de una tienda de animales, ¿qué esperabas?- respondió con una mirada traviesa.

Cruzando la calle, unos dragones caminaban en sentido contrario frente a una gasolinera. Todos se detuvieron al ver a Aang y Katara.

-Hey, miren- susurró uno, señalándolos. Los otros dragones entrecerraron los ojos.

-¿No es la maestra agua que estaba con el Avatar en la Destilería del Norte?

Estos dragones en particular, habían estado en uno de los barcos que Katara había derribado.

-Tienes razón… ¡y ese es el Avatar!- dijo otro rápidamente.

-Vamos... hay que ver a dónde van.

00000000000

-Me sorprende que no estés buscando al Avatar- comentó Iroh cauteloso, mientras le lanzaba a su sobrino una mirada cómica.

-Estoy cansado.

Iroh le sonrió a Zuko, sentado en silencio en la cabina de un extraño restaurante, cerca del extremo sur de la ciudad.

-Bueno, un hombre necesita descansar- consintió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Oh… ¿no es conmovedor?- Iroh y Zuko miraron hacia la entrada con sorpresa. Zuko suspiró hastiado.

-Azula- dijo Iroh cortésmente -¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Oh, bien- soltó ella sin cuidado, sentándose en la mesa sin invitación.

La hermana menor de Zuko, miró a su alrededor, mismo que parecía tan peligroso como ella. Era una chica hermosa indudablemente, con un cabello largo y sedoso, al igual que su voz. Sus facciones eran finas pero severas y estaba rodeada de un aire de autoridad avasallante. Estudio rápidamente cada detalle a su alrededor e hizo una mueca que en otro contexto abría resultado divertida. Le sostuvo la mirada a un oficial de policía que se atrevió a prestarle más atención de la debida, y momentos después éste salió del lugar amedrentado. Era extraño, ella contaba con los mismos ojos que su hermano, pero había algo oscuro en la joven que era difícil de definir… A pesar de eso, su rostro se volvía más y más común en esos días, mientras la elección para alcalde se acercaba, así que casi podías acostumbrarte a ese aire amenazador.

-Me alegro que hayas mencionado a mi Padre, en realidad- continuó escrutando sus uñas -No te culpa en absoluto, por el fracaso en la Destilería del Norte, Zuko… Algunos de su círculo más cercano son cada vez más traicioneros y él se ha dado cuenta de que los miembros de su familia son los únicos en los que puede confiar.

Ella miró a Zuko directamente por primera vez desde que llegó al local.

-Él quiere que vuelvas a casa, Zuko. Quiere que te unas a nosotros de nuevo.

Zuko la miró en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

-Veo esto es demasiado para que lo proceses ahora- suspiró ella, volviendo a sus uñas -Te voy a dar un momento para pensar en ello- se puso de pie -Voy a estar esperando afuera.

-Yo iré... a casa- dijo Zuko después de un largo silencio.

-Zuko, piensa en esto- advirtió Iroh con delicadeza -Nunca se ha conocido a mi hermano por arrepentirse o retractarse de nada. Nunca.

-¡¿Qué?... ¿estás diciendo que no desea que vuelva?- rompió Zuko.

-No- suspiró Iroh, levantando las manos a la defensiva -Simplemente estoy diciendo que no debes tener demasiadas esperanzas. Azula no es siempre la más digna de confianza.

-Puedes pensar todo lo que quieras- dijo Zuko oscuro, poniéndose de pie -Pero yo me voy a casa.

Iroh suspiró y le siguió hasta la puerta. Azula estaba de pie en las afueras, hablando con otro dragón. Zuko se detuvo al oír su voz a través de la puerta.

-No, si usted trata de someterlos ahora, Iroh acabará matándolos a todos- gruñía -Esperaremos hasta volver a casa.

Zuko se congeló, apretando los puños. Iroh lo agarró firmemente por el codo.

-Ven, vamos a salir a la parte de atrás- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Voy a hacerla pagar por esto- siseó Zuko, tratando de alejarse de Iroh.

-Vive hoy para luchar mañana- respondió Iroh, tirando de él a través del comedor.

0000000000

-Tengo hambre.

-Yo también.

Katara detuvo y miró alrededor de la concurrida calle, protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano.

-¿Dónde debemos ir?

-Estamos en medio de la de la ciudad, estamos cerca de casi todo.

-¿Dicen que tienen hambre?- Aang y Katara se volvieron rápidamente.

Un sonriente hombre alto y desconocido estaba detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar- continuó -Mi nombre es Lee. Mi hermano es dueño de un restaurante en esta calle. Venta de Sándwich este fin de semana solamente... ¿Qué suerte eh?

Aang y Katara compartieron un vistazo. Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que podríamos comprobar que funciona.

-Yo iba de regreso- dijo Lee -Puedo mostrarles el camino.

-Gracias- dijo Katara con una sonrisa -Vamos, Appa.

Los tres siguieron al hombre sonriente por la calle. Él conversó amigablemente todo el camino.

-Pepinillos... hay vegetarianos también. Nuestra abuela solía hacer encurtidos todo el tiempo, la receta de la familia. Ponía tomates de un corte tan delgado, que eran prácticamente transparentes. Era un arte, de verdad.

Se detuvo en frente de una tienda sin pretensiones. El cartel que colgaba sobre la puerta simplemente decía "Lugar de Daos". Él abrió la puerta para ellos y los siguió a pulgadas de distancia. Ambos chicos se detuvieron en seco al entrar. Dos pistolas los apuntaban de repente a cada uno, en manos de dos hombres que estaban a ambos lados de la puerta. Appa soltó un ladrido y se fue corriendo. Aang no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-Oh mierda- suspiró Katara molesta -Y todavía tengo hambre.

-Bueno ¿no es encantadora?... una arrogante Riversider- dijo un hombre joven junto a la puerta.

-Tócala y tendré que matarte- respondió Aang de manera casual, pero con un filo amenazador en la voz.

-Eso sería un verdadero espectáculo- dijo Lee, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo a través de lo que resultó ser un bar.

Katara lo reconoció. Había entregado aquí antes y al parecer, los Dragones lo habían tomado de los Maestros Tierra. Uno de los Dragones abrió una puerta de metal en la parte posterior de la barra, detrás del mostrador.

-Pero prefiero evitar los daños. La dejaré en paz si te comportas- señaló, mientras hacia ademán de apuntarle a ella.

-Y yo te dejaré vivir si te alejas de ella- dijo, mientras una delgada capa de humo se extendía alrededor de sus puños ahora apretados. Eso pareció poner nervioso al grupo. Incluso Katara se había sorprendido, pero la tensión no duró mucho, inmediatamente el dragón más viejo apuntó su arma hacia Katara de manera vacilante.

-Nadie tiene porque salir herido… no la va a tocar nadie. ¿Sólo entren de acuerdo?

Katara se acercó a Aang sin la menor vacilación y le tomó brevemente la mano. No temía que él pudiera quemarla, ni le preocupaba mucho que hubiera un arma apuntándola justo ahora, pero si ella no cedía… tenía la seguridad de que él la protegería y podría salir herido en el proceso o causar demasiados daños. No le sorprendió que a su contacto, el humo desapareciera… tampoco parecía sorprendida por la temperatura de sus manos, mismas que se habían relajado de nuevo y mantenían una calidez normal de manera misteriosa. Lo que en verdad la tenía desconcertada, era el hecho crucial en sí mismo, ¿desde cuándo podía Aang convocar fuego a voluntad?... Decidió pasar por alto este detalle por el momento y se concentró en el lugar que le indicaban.

-Pero es un armario- señaló Katara.

Le echo un vistazo al pequeño espacio donde se hallaba un trapeador, dos cubos y tres cajas vacías que habían tenido sin duda, alcohol en algún momento. Una bombilla colgaba del techo, zumbando débilmente. Ella sostuvo la mirada reprobatoria en su rostro mientras se giraba hacia Aang, pero este no le estaba prestando atención, estaba muy ocupado vigilando los movimientos de los dragones más cercanos a ella. Eso la divirtió.

-No. Es una celda- dijo Lee, de manera tajante y señalándolos a ambos.

Se obligaron a entrar de mala gana y los dragones cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Lo que sonaba como una docena de esclusas hizo clic, deslizándose y sellando el lugar. Luego todo quedó en silencio.

-Bueno, no fue tan malo considerando que son dragones- susurró Katara después de varios momentos de expectación.

-¿Se supone que debemos tratar de escapar?- preguntó el joven, mirando la puerta.

La golpeó levemente y resopló.

-Metal sólido. Resulta que en realidad es una prisión.

-Appa fue por ayuda, ¿no?- preguntó Katara con una sonrisa.

-Es un perro inteligente- le confió Aang, sonriendo -No deberíamos estar aquí mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra una caja. Katara hizo lo mismo, frente a él.

-¿Y ahora qué?- suspiró ella.

-No lo sé… ¿Quieres hablar?- Katara lo pensó por un momento.

-¡Oh, es cierto!… nunca me dijiste lo que pasó en el mundo de los espíritus- dijo sonriente.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, no era lo que esperaba en absoluto...

000000000

-No puedo creer que no me dejaras luchar tío- gruñó Zuko, vigilando a través de las callejuelas de las afueras de la ciudad.

No estaba tan poblada como el centro, pero aun así, había mucho tráfico peatonal.

-¿Estás bromeando?... ella está loca- exclamó Iroh -No dudo de tu habilidad Zuko, pero ella no dudará en utilizar tácticas sucias para conseguir lo que quiere.

-¿Y yo?

-Bueno… pero tú por lo menos lo dudarías- respondió Iroh, encogiéndose de hombros -Probablemente es porque tienes más de la familia de tu madre. Aunque me gusta pensar que yo mismo estoy indeciso en el momento adecuado, así que...

-Deja de tratar de cambiar el tema- gritó Zuko -¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en la lista de enemigos de los Dragones ahora?... ¡No estamos seguros en nuestra propia ciudad!

-Sí… servirá para hacer de esto algo más irritante- dijo Iroh pensativo -No podemos regresar al apartamento, eso es seguro.

-¡Perfecto! Así que estamos desamparados como completos renegados- gimió Zuko frustrado.

Una mujer joven, que caminaba más adelante se detuvo al oír la explosión de Zuko. Los miró y abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de hablar. Pero se detuvo. Zuko la miró.

-¿Qué?- gruñó.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, acabo de oírle diciendo que no tenían hogar y les iba a ofrecer alguna ayuda, pero si usted va a ser grosero...

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- le preguntó Iroh, antes de que ella pudiera retirarse.

Zuko frunció el ceño y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez comida y hospedaje- respondió ella -Mi madre siempre hace mucho pato asado.

Una chispa brilló en los ojos del anciano.

-¿Dónde vive exactamente?- inquirió Iroh con una sonrisa y Zuko rodó los ojos.

00000000000000

- Anuncio -

Ok, les informó amigos, que hasta este capítulo se termina el libro uno y da inició el libro 2.

Agradezco sinceramente el apoyo y los comentarios de todos los que han seguido la historia hasta ahora, y como bien dijo mi amigo isagel, terminaré este proyecto así sea que lo quieran 100 seguidores o al menos uno. Es una promesa.

Me detengo un momento por dos motivos, uno, resolver dudas. Jaja hasta ahora creo que sólo ha habido una pero quiero contestarla.

La historia cuenta con 41 capítulos originalmente… pero como señale en un principio, quedó inconclusa y me di a la tarea de, no sólo traducirla y compartirla con ustedes a modo de homenaje, si no a darle un final digno de ser tomado en cuenta. Ya en algunas pequeñas partes de la historia he metido uno que otro detalle de mi propia pluma, ya fuera por que no pude resistir el impulso de "sazonar" las escenas o por mera adaptación al idioma. El punto es que mi participación creativa si se ha hecho presente en alguno que otro momento, pero he procurado que fuera mínima para respetar el formato original de la autora. Ahora bien, a partir del segundo libro mi participación se vuelve un poco más evidente (creo)… pero a pesar de ello prometo haber respetado la idea y el texto original.

Una vez aclarado eso, les informo que la historia, ya con el final incluido por su servidora, está conformada por 54 capítulos.

Y bueno, el segundo motivo de este tedioso discurso, es un anuncio:

Debido a que, a partir del libro dos, la historia presentará un giro interesante en la trama, una doble dosis de diversión y romance… pues ya saben, entonces considero justo que establezcamos una meta de "rewievs"… así que…

_**El departamento de edición les informa que publicará un nuevo capítulo cada 50 rewievs, ni más ni menos. Si hay varios de una misma persona, sólo cuenta como uno, además…**_

...

o_o*

...

Jaaaa. ¿Qué dijeron?, a esta ya se le subió… noo, mentira amigos, era broma. No pienso detener la publicación de los capítulos ni ponerle precio a los mismos ni nada.

(Digo, si sería bien padre que los lectores comentaran aunque sea un poquito ¿no?, ya saben para saber que a muchos les esta gustando y así… además cómo que es motivante y por eso a una se le hace bien guay subir capítulos muy rápidamente y por montón…)

Jajaja, ya en serio, no es a fuerza, es una invitación… los que quieran, sean bienvenidos, los que no pues también, no comenten si no lo desean, el chiste es que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo de compartirla.

Saludos a todos, muchas gracias nuevamente y un abrazo!

PD.: pff por cierto, prometo no volver a poner semejantes anuncios tipo discurso presidencial, en serio ¬¬


	15. Chapter 15

Libro 2 - Tierra

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 15

Katara era un público maravilloso. En el momento que Aang tuvo que explicar el encuentro con Koh, ella estaba sentada con sus rodillas dobladas hasta la barbilla y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado para no mostrar ningún miedo en absoluto?- preguntó en voz baja.

Él sonrió un poco.

-En realidad, tengo que darte las gracias por ello- admitió.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, un poco perpleja.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Bueno... antes, cuando yo estaba hablando con Roku, me pareció oír que tarareabas- dijo pensativo -Así que esa canción estaba en mi cabeza cuando fui a buscar a Koh. En cierto modo me tranquilizó, supongo.

-Entonces, ¿me escuchaste?- preguntó ella, sonriendo -Ahora recuerdo que comenzaste a sonreír cuando estaba tarareando. No pensé que pudieras oírme desde el mundo de los espíritus.

-Yo tampoco, pero he estado pensando mucho acerca de esa conversación que tuve con Koh...

-¿Qué dijo?- Él sonrió ante la curiosidad genuina en la voz de la chica.

-Bueno... él dijo que una de mis vidas pasadas trató de matarlo- comenzó pensativo.

-¿Por qué?

Un gesto más oscuro de repente apareció en el rostro de Aang.

-Dijo que él le robó el rostro a alguien que yo amaba- respondió con voz apagada y monótona para luego mirar a Katara -Alguien que amaba…

Ella no dijo nada, insegura de que decir.

-¿Puedes creer eso?, aparentemente ya he estado enamorado antes... He estado casado, he tenido hijos, quiero decir... sólo tengo dieciséis años. No se supone que haya tenido que pasar por todo eso.

Katara centró su mirada en sus zapatos, llevando sus rodillas de vuelta hasta la barbilla.

-Nunca había pensado en eso- admitió -Da un poco de miedo, ¿eh?

-Un poco- consintió el chico en voz baja -Pero me da un poco de consuelo también.

-¿Consuelo porque?- Él sonrió un poco.

-Me hace sentir más humano, ¿sabes?- ella se mordió el labio pensativa, esperando a que continuara –Es decir… me he enamorado en el pasado, así que significa que puedo enamorarme ahora.

-¿Pensabas que no podías amar a alguien?- le preguntó confundida.

-Bueno... yo no sabía si al Avatar le estaba permitido casarse o tener hijos y todo eso- dijo simplemente -Esta cosa podría ser tan raro como eso… Pero ahora sé que puedo, y lo hace mucho más fácil.

Los dos cayeron en un cómodo silencio, pensativos.

000000000

En el camino al apartamento de la chica, Iroh y Zuko aprendieron que su nombre era Song. Ella parecía disfrutar hablando, casi indiferente al silencio de Zuko. Cuando se les preguntó por sus nombres, Zuko entró en pánico. Ella reconocería cualquiera de ambos… pero siempre podían recurrir a nombres falsos.

-Um, soy Lee- dijo bruscamente -Y él es mi tío... Mushi- Iroh le frunció el ceño indignado.

-¡Ah claro!, pero Lee lleva el nombre de su padre así que todos le llaman Junior- dijo alegremente. Zuko le frunció el ceño de vuelta.

000000000

Katara y Aang estuvieron sentados en el armario durante al menos cuatro horas, jugando todos los juegos que requerían mucho tiempo y que fueron capaces de pensar. Ellos trataron con piedra papel o tijera, jugaron a ver quien aguantaba más sin pestañear, jugaron veinte preguntas y muchos más hasta que finalmente… agotaron todos los juegos.

Optaron por enunciar cada palabra que terminara en la letra O, luego trataron de enumerar el nombre de una enfermedad o afección por orden alfabético. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se quedaran sin ideas.

-¿Qué crees que sea el amor?- fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio.

Katara observó a su acompañante con sorpresa. Habían estado callados durante tanto tiempo, que no lo había esperado venir. Ella lo estudió un momento. Estaba sentado igual que antes, con las rodillas hasta la barbilla mientras se formaba en sus facciones una mirada realmente curiosa. Él, claramente había estado pensando en eso desde un tiempo atrás, así que Katara reflexionó al respecto por un largo momento, con intención de responder correcta y sinceramente.

-El amor es... estar completamente dispuesto a cambiar por alguien, aunque ese alguien no quiera, ni necesite que cambies nada- dijo al fin.

La expresión del chico no cambió.

-No entiendo- admitió y ella se tomó un minuto más para pensar.

-Para realmente amar a alguien, tienes que amar lo que es… no lo que podría ser. Tienes que estar seguro de que seguirías amando a esa persona, incluso si cambia y llega a ser todo lo que podría... -señaló lentamente, en susurros apenas aludibles -Suena un poco complicado, pero supongo que en realidad es la cosa más simple del mundo. Le das tu corazón a alguien y no deseas nada a cambio... Tal vez sólo su corazón... seria tu corazón a cambio del suyo- se detuvo, alarmada.

Ella no estaba enamorada de nadie así que, ¿Cómo podía saber eso?

-¿Entregas tu corazón a alguien?- preguntó dudoso.

-Cuando realmente te enamoras, creo que no tienes opción- respondió ella sin pensarlo siquiera -Tu corazón duele cuando está cerca, como... como si el pecho apenas pudiera retenerlo… porque ya no pertenece allí, le pertenece a quien amas y con él se va…

Hizo una pausa para mirarlo, él parecía estar memorizando cada palabra y ella suspiró.

-Ese es el problema con el amor no correspondido. Has entregado tu corazón... pero no conseguiste un corazón a cambio.

Aang no dijo nada y ella apartó la mirada de él. Tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos, que el silencio se hizo presente otra vez.

0000000000

-Siento que debo informarle de que usted es una excelente chef- dijo Iroh mientras terminaba su tercera porción de pato asado.

-Muchas gracias, Mushi- dijo la madre de Song con una sonrisa.

Ella no dejaba de mirar a Zuko, pero el chico hizo caso omiso de esto. Cada pregunta disparada en su dirección era desviada con alguna respuesta monosilábica. Él había dado las gracias por la comida cuando terminó y se había quedado sentado en silencio desde entonces.

-Si me permitiera preguntar, ¿dónde está su marido?- preguntó Iroh cortésmente.

-Me temo que murió hace un par de meses- respondió la madre de Song, tristemente -Fue en una pelea con los Dragones, en la fábrica en la que trabajaba. Vinieron después a la casa y nos anunciaron que había muerto en el fuego.

-Lamento escuchar eso- dijo Iroh sinceramente.

-¿Y tú Junior?- preguntó Song de repente -¿Dónde está tu padre?

Iroh lanzó una mirada furtiva en dirección a su sobrino. Zuko mantenía la vista baja.

-Él está ahí afuera, luchando también- dijo sombríamente.

La mesa fue limpiada unos momentos después y Zuko salió a tomar un poco de aire. Song lo siguió en voz baja.

-No hablas mucho- ofreció.

-No- contestó secamente.

El sol estaba justo encima, dando a la ciudad la luz del mediodía.

-Te entiendo, sabes. Los Dragones pueden hacer bastante daño- después de unos momentos de silencio ella extendió la mano hacia el rostro del chico, pero él le cogió la muñeca y ella frunció el ceño.

-Duele.

Ella se inclinó y bajó uno de sus calcetines, revelando un tobillo gravemente quemado. Zuko no quiso mirarla.

0000000000

Aang y Katara habían recurrido a preguntarse cualquier duda acerca de sí mismos que pudieran imaginar.

-Color... ¿favorito?- sugirió el joven. Katara rió.

-Realmente nos estamos quedando sin ideas ¿no es cierto?- señaló -Pero la respuesta es azul.

-El mío también- susurró Aang, pensando en el color de sus ojos.

Su tiempo en ese armario estaba empezando a hacer mella en Katara. Ella sin duda disfrutaba el momento a solas para hablar con él, pero su proximidad estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa. Estaba volviéndose más y más consciente de lo pequeño que era el armario, en el qué tan solos estaban... la forma en que él la miraba cuando pensaba que ella no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Estación favorita?- preguntó Katara.

-Verano.

-Invierno.

-Oh, tengo una verdadera duda- dijo, de pronto emocionado -¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?

Katara sonrió, recordando su viaje a la tienda de Oyaji.

-Mi madre- dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella miró hacia abajo y empezó a juguetear con sus mangas.

-La extraño.

Aang parpadeo sorprendido. Katara no entraba en detalles sobre su madre nunca. Sabía algunas cosas que le había sacado sin intención, pero esto… era más de lo que le había dicho hasta entonces sobre ella. Había algo extraño en ese armario. Cuanto más esperaban en él, más inhibiciones parecían estar desapareciendo.

-Ya lo sé- respondió en voz baja y luego suspiró -Me he quedado sin preguntas.

0000000000

-Gracias por su hospitalidad- dijo Iroh cortésmente, mientras Zuko y él salían de la casa -Estuvo delicioso.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Zuko.

-Cada vez- dijo la madre de Song, sonriendo.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- dijo ésta última alegremente.

-Igual- murmuró Zuko, mirando a sus pies.

-Aún hay una esperanza, lo sabes- dijo Song abruptamente -La gente está diciendo que el Avatar está en la ciudad- Zuko la miró resentido.

-Ya lo sé- dijo sombríamente y les dio la espalda.

0000000000

-Pensé en una pregunta- dijo Katara después de otro largo silencio.

Ambos estaban cada vez más tímidos, con frecuencia capturaban al otro mirándole. Ella había caído en cuenta de que algo estaba naciendo entre ellos. No sabía qué exactamente, pero había surgido desde que se conocieron y en este espacio cerrado, estaba realmente cerca de descubrir que era.

-Dispara- la animó Aang.

-No dejas que nadie toque tu sombrero- señaló -Pero me lo permites a mí, ¿Por qué?

Él joven señaló su collar, apenas visible bajo el cuello de su camisa.

-Somos almas gemelas, tú y yo- dijo en voz baja y se inclinó hacia delante como si fuera a tocarlo, pero se detuvo y se concentró en el piso cabizbajo -Los dos estamos un poco perdidos. Un poco resentidos, un poco asustados, un poco... dañados… Cosas como esas, conectan a las personas de forma impredecible.

Ella lo miró, respirando con más dificultad de la habitual. Tal vez el armario se estaba quedando sin aire. O tal vez... él era quién le estaba haciendo esto. Estar tan cerca durante tanto tiempo, tal vez podría estar volviéndola loca.

-Sabes... no dejo que nadie toque este collar- empezó en voz baja, con cautela -Pero creo que puedo darte el mismo lujo que tú a mi.

Tomó la mano del chico que se había quedado suspendida a medio camino entre ellos y tiró de él hacia ella, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. De pronto, Aang podía sentir el delicado tallado bajo de sus dedos y sólo entonces, se percató de que estaba acercándose a ella. Desplazó la mano a través del complicado diseño, y ni siquiera notó que la mano de la chica se había retirado hasta la altura del corazón… o que ahora mismo trataba de encontrarle una explicación razonable a la repentina taquicardia.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en muchas posibilidades, porque justo entonces una cálida palma se encontró con la base de su cuello y se quedó ahí. Aang podía sentir el pulso de la joven a través de su piel. Lo que no se explicaba era el hecho de que su aliento, casi le rozaba la mejilla. Tardo un momento más en entender que se habían acercado demasiado los últimos segundos, y al buscar su mirada, decidió rendirse ante un estúpido impulso que podría salirle muy caro después pero que sin embargo… era inevitable.

-Katara- susurró, soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo y entrelazando los dedos en su cabello.

Ella se sonrojó pero cerró los ojos instintivamente. Iba a darle un beso, lo sabía con tanta certeza como que el sol era amarillo y la nieve blanca… lo que no se esperaba, era hallarse a sí misma aceptando eso tan de buena gana. Incluso podría decirse que lo deseaba, ¡Que diablos!... Por otro lado, Aang finalmente iba a saber si, después de siete años, sus labios eran todavía tan cálidos y dulces como los recordaba... estaba tan cerca, podía oler su pelo, degustar su aliento. No era un sueño esta vez y ella no lo estaba deteniendo. Iba a...

-¿Chicos? ¿Están aquí?- Aang abrió los ojos de golpe.

Los de Katara aún estaban cerrados y ella exhalaba lentamente. Casi estaba seguro de haber sentido un débil roce, y por un momento se vio asesinando al autor de aquella interrupción… pero unos segundos después volvió a ser el dueño absoluto de sí mismo. Sokka estaba justo afuera del armario.

-¡Esperen, voy a recoger las llaves!

Sus manos lentamente se alejaron de ella, la derecha abandonó su cabello y la izquierda (que inexplicablemente había ido a parar hasta la mano libre de la joven), deshizo el enlace de sus dedos. Aang suspiró abatido.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de modo casi imperceptible, alejándose de él y acomodando detrás de la oreja, el mechón castaño que aquella cálida mano había arrastrado brevemente tras la retirada. Su mirada nunca abandonó en suelo.

-¿Están ahí dentro?- la voz de Sokka voz sonaba algo lejos.

Katara se puso de pie, alejándose definitivamente de él.

-Estamos aquí Sokka- contestó al fin, con voz apagada.

La puerta se abrió. Sokka se congeló en la puerta, sorprendido por la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro.

-Whoa, ¿están bien?- preguntó confundido.

Katara se concentró de nuevo en sus pies.

-Sí, bien- murmuró -Gracias por venir.

Ella pasó de largo a Sokka, dejándolo solo con Aang, que seguía sentado en el suelo del armario. Appa se acercó a él después de haber saludado a Katara y dio un ladrido de satisfacción. Aang se inclinó para acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- le preguntó Sokka con genuina curiosidad y claro… sospecha.

-Nada, nosotros solo... hemos estado aquí durante mucho tiempo- murmuró Aang, poniéndose de pie lentamente y llamando a Appa.

Los chicos encontraron a Katara fuera, apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba tomando respiraciones profundas y prolongadas. Sokka supuso que se debía a que habían estado en un espacio pequeño por tanto tiempo. Aang lo entendía mejor. Sabía lo que era perderse en ese mar azul que ocultaba la mirada de la chica.

-Entonces... ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Sokka cuando todos estaban al aire libre y comenzaban su camino a casa -Pensé que estaban en la destilería, pero de repente Appa no me dejaba en paz y me obligó a seguirlo hasta aquí.

-Dábamos un paseo- dijo Aang en voz baja cuando ella no ofreció ninguna respuesta -Algunos dragones nos llevaron a una trampa y nos dejaron atrapados ahí atrás.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Sokka, pero nadie dijo nada -¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí?

-Cerca de cuatro horas- suspiró Aang cuando, una vez más, Katara recurrió al silencio.

-¿Y qué hicieron allí?- les preguntó en tono asombrado al saber que habían sobrevivido a un aburrimiento garantizado, hecho ligeramente sospechoso.

-Hablamos- murmuró Aang.

Katara no estaba escuchando. Su mente volvía sin cesar a lo que acababa de suceder. Se habían besado, o casi, no estaba segura. Pero ella era positiva y suficientemente cobarde. No hubo forma de evitarlo y estaba bastante segura de que ella lo había iniciado. Pero eso la asustaba. Además habían sido interrumpidos… si Sokka no se hubiera presentado en ese momento... nada les hubiera detenido. Él la habría besado. O besado por completo, lo que sea. Pero habría sido un beso real, mutuamente consentido y con pinta de haber continuado por un largo periodo de tiempo sin detenerse a medir seriamente las consecuencias... momento MOMENTO... ¿Ella quería que él la besara?

Tal vez fue sólo por haber estado encerrados en ese armario durante horas. Ella estaba muy incómoda ahí, demasiado consciente de lo cerca que estaban… y por tanto tiempo. Él era un muchacho, ella una chica. Era natural que comenzara a notar ese tipo de cosas después de estar en un espacio tan pequeño. A solas. Con él. Durante tanto tiempo. Sin nada más que hacer. Tal vez... era sólo el aburrimiento. Tal vez estaba aburrida y curiosa del cómo reaccionaría él ante la situación... dejando que la besara.

Repentinamente Sokka se detuvo en una esquina de la calle ocupada por varias personas. Uno era un hombre alto con una guitarra y el estuche abierto a sus pies, también había un hombre bajo, cargando un conjunto de tambores y una mujer delgada con una flauta. Ellos estaban cantando una canción sobre una cueva, mismas que Katara no reconoció.

-Hey Chong, los encontré- anunció Sokka -Gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay problema hermano -respondió éste con una sonrisa en la cara -¡Y mira a tu alrededor!

Mientras los tres se alejaban, con Appa detrás, Chong y sus colegas comenzaron a tocar una canción diferente.

-Incluso cuando estás perdido, no se puede perder el amor, porque está en tu corazón...

-¿Quiénes son?- le preguntó Aang. Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-Les pregunté si los vieron pasar y me dijeron que hacer- contestó -A pesar de que sentían la irritante necesidad de decirme que tengo un destino ferviente.

Empezó a agitar sus manos alrededor, exagerando la voz arrastrada de Chong.

-Tienes que centrarte menos en el a dónde y más en el camino.

Aang se echó a reír. Incluso Katara sonrió un poco, pero sin dejar de mirar a sus pies. Cuando todos volvieron a la destilería y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Aang fue directamente al asiento de la ventana. Esperó unos minutos, y por supuesto, Katara caminó a través de su línea de visión en dirección del río. Ella iba a pensar.

Aang se puso de pie sin pensarlo, pero con determinación y fue tras ella. Se le ocurrió que probablemente ella quería un poco de tiempo a solas, teniendo en cuenta que había estado encerrada en un armario con él durante horas. Pero él también tenía que pensar y ella le dijo que podía ir allí cada vez que quisiera.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- Katara saltó asustada.

Aang se sentó a su lado en la orilla del río, mirando por encima de ella. Estaba igual a como lo había estado durante la mayor parte de su tiempo en el armario: con las rodillas hasta la barbilla, jugueteando con los dobladillos de las mangas.

-Oh, ya sabes- murmuró ella entre sus rodillas -De esto y aquello.

-Así que... ¿no vamos va a hablar de ello?- preguntó al fin y de manera casi casual.

-Yo... no sé realmente qué decir- admitió la chica en voz baja.

Él la miró por un rato.

-No me odies- pidió finalmente y ella lo miró entre sorprendida y culpable.

-Nada de lo que pudieras hacer, jamás, haría que te odiara- dijo sin dudarlo un instante.

Aang se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-Está bien, entonces... voy a pedir disculpas- dijo lentamente y ella lo miró de nuevo.

-Estuvimos allí durante mucho tiempo... y... no estábamos pensando con claridad- razonó con la voz aún amortiguada en sus rodillas -Además, nada... realmente sucedió.

-De acuerdo- cedió el joven -E incluso si algo pasó, en realidad no significa nada...

-Debido a que estábamos encerrados en un armario y no estábamos pensando con claridad...

-Bien.

-Esto es extraño.

-Sí...

-No quiero que nada sea extraño entre nosotros- dijo Katara bruscamente, volviéndose y mirándolo plenamente por primera vez desde el armario -Tenerte así, cómo mi mejor amigo significa mucho más para mí.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- suspiró Aang con alivio -Así que vamos a... olvidarnos de esto, ¿Te parece?

Katara lo miró por un momento antes de asentir lentamente.

-Muy bien, seguro. Olvídalo- dijo en voz baja.

Miró a sus pies por un momento, tratando de entender el por qué no le gustaba del todo esa idea, pero de inmediato recordó sus prioridades.

-Así que... ¿estamos bien entonces?

-Por supuesto- respondió él sonriendo.

Katara le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto resignada.

-Voy a dejarte pensar- Aang se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cerca, haciendo una pausa para ver si ella lo detenía, cosa que por supuesto, sucedió.

-¿Aang?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí- el joven sonrió de nuevo y la miró de manera tan tierna que Katara se preguntó si no habría sido una idiota cobarde. ¿Era posible que existiera un mejor amigo?... ¿o un chico más lindo?. "¡Cállate!" se dijo… y regresó a la realidad a tiempo para verlo caminar de nuevo hacia la destilería mientras se despedía con un "Ni lo menciones"

000000000


	16. Chapter 16

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 16

Aang se despertó de repente, sintiendo como si estuviera siendo observado. Se sentó y miró alrededor de su cuarto, apenas iluminado por la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Katara estaba de pie en su puerta, enfundada ese maldito camisón de dormir y él por supuesto se le quedó mirando como un completo idiota.

-Hey- dijo al fin, sonrojándose.

Ella lo miró por un momento en silencio, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Pero había algo oscuro en su expresión... su mirada era algo altanera y con un deje de insatisfacción, o tal vez era sólo la luz de la luna reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿No estás tentado?- preguntó de repente. Su voz era baja y curiosa.

-¿Por... qué?- preguntó con cautela, mientras aguardaba desesperadamente que alguna milagrosa distracción lo obligara a apartar la mirada de sus piernas.

Ella sonrió, viéndolo más bien divertida, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella ya estaba sentada en su cama con el pelo cayendo sobre los hombros y las mejillas un poco rosadas por el frío nocturno. Su mano se posó a un costado de su cara y ella lo obligó a mirarla plenamente, enseguida inclinó la cabeza un poco, sonriéndole.

-Estoy aquí- señaló en voz baja -¿No me quieres?

Él la miró fijamente. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Yo… mucho... no sabes cuánto- se oyó decir.

Ella volvió a sonreír y de pronto, estaba sobre él reduciendo la distancia entre sus labios. Sus manos la recibieron al instante, tirando de ella más cerca. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

-¡Aang, levántate, tenemos una entrega!

Aang saltó de su cama con un grito de sorpresa, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Se incorporó, frotándose las mallugaduras y murmurando para sí mismo. ¿Por qué Sokka siempre tenía que interrumpir los mejores sueños?

Él estaba en la cocina unos minutos más tarde, bostezando. Katara se apartó de lo que parecía una olla de avena y le lanzó una mirada escrutadora. Debió tener una pinta terrible puesto que una vez terminado el examen, ella rió un poco. Claro que se veía de lo más gracioso, ella no recordaba haberlo visto en un estado similar (excepto cuando recién lo conoció y esto era harto diferente)…

El joven lucía unas pequeñas ojeras. La cara sin lavar. Un peinado que presumiblemente era producto de una batalla con la almohada… y tenía la fuerte sospecha de que llevaba puesto el primer traje que había encontrado en el suelo de su habitación. Ella suspiró y se acercó a él, revolviendo su rebelde cabello en un intento infructuoso de domarlo, luego enderezó su camisa.

-Bueno… Sokka me despertó también- dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa en su voz.

-Pero pareces mucho mejor- señaló malhumorado.

Ella se rió de nuevo. Una luz. Un sonido musical para los oídos cansados del chico. Ella estaba detrás suyo ahora, tirando del chaleco a lo largo de sus hombros y acomodando un gorro del que él no había sido consiente hasta entonces.

-Supongo que soy de clase _diurna_- dijo pensativa -¿Dónde está tu otro zapato?

Aang levantó la pieza solicitada, que colgaba de su mano izquierda. La chaqueta y el sombrero aun permanecían en su derecha, pero no parecía capaz de sostenerlas más tiempo así que ella se las quitó y las colocó detrás de su silla. A continuación se trasladó nuevamente frente a él, enderezando su corbata y peleándose con el cuello por un momento. El joven parecía a punto de quedarse dormido así que ella puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros resueltamente.

-Despierta Sparky- dijo con firmeza, dándole una leve sacudida. Él bostezó.

-Aprecio el intento, pero todavía estoy atrapado en el perfecto sueño- suspiró, apoyándose en la pared más cercana.

-Sokka tiene una extraña habilidad para interrumpir el mejor de los sueños- confirmó ella, suspirando también.

-No es menos triste si vas por ahí recordándomelo Cara de muñeca- murmuró, permitiéndole empujarlo hasta la mesa. Él se sentó pesadamente y se puso el otro zapato. Cuando salió de debajo de la mesa, un plato de avena se materializó frente a él.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo maravillosa que eres?- preguntó el chico, sonriendo por primera vez.

-¿Estás hablando conmigo o con la avena?- inquirió Katara en respuesta. Sonriendo también mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Qué pregunta más absurda- resopló él -Estoy hablando con la avena.

Ella rió entre dientes, luego le lanzó una mirada afectada que casi podría pasar por real.

-¿Por qué Sparky? ¿Tomarías una taza de avena en vez de mí?- preguntó con simulada angustia y empujando teatralmente su propio tazón lejos de ella. Aang se echó a reír.

-No creo que comerte a ti me de la misma cantidad de proteína- señaló.

-¿Quien dijo nada sobre comerme?- preguntó una sonriente Katara.

Aang la miró aturdido. Ella tenía los codos sobre la mesa, apoyaba la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados y le lanzaba una mirada evaluadora. La llegada de Sokka, por una vez fue muy útil cuando Aang sintió el calor coloreando su rostro.

-Avena, muy bien- saludó, sirviéndose un plato.

-Sokka no aprecia la complejidad de mi avena- dijo Katara con franqueza.

-No puedo ni imaginarme semejante indiferencia- respondió el chico con altivez.

Katara se echo a reír y Sokka apenas rodó los ojos.

-Así que... ¿dónde será la entrega?- preguntó su hermana al fin.

-Es para los Bei Fong- dijo Sokka, encogiéndose de hombros.

Katara arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

-Genial- bufó con resignación.

-¿Quiénes son los Bei Fong?- le preguntó Aang con la boca llena de avena.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de ellos?- inquirió sorprendida -Um... pero habrás oído de las cartas Gaolin, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, son de las mejores tarjetas de control que se pueden conseguir. En algunas aparecen técnicas genuinas- respondió buscando su sombrero.

Sacó la vieja tarjeta y le dio la vuelta, revelando la imagen dorada de un jabalí alado.

-La primera de Gyatso fue una Gaolin- Katara sonrió.

-Los Bei Fong… son los herederos de la fortuna de la compañía Gaolin- explicó a la ligera -El hijo de Tenaji, que aún está a cargo, vive aquí con su esposa. En esa gran mansión del lado este, mientras espera que su padre a estire la pata.

-Cada año, más o menos, el asno nos compra toda la reserva añeja, con el luz de luna encabezando su lista... y no es secreto que es lo más caro- continuó Sokka, mientras terminaba con su jugo -¡Y me refiero a toda la reserva!... así que estamos trabajando en esa cosecha al menos seis meses antes que para las demás, puesto que tampoco tiene la delicadeza de anunciarnos cuando querrá la próxima entrega.

-Bueno, eso es de mala educación- comentó Aang.

-Sí- suspiró Sokka. Poniéndose de pie y estirándose -Bueno, vamos a movernos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el camión de Sokka saliera de la destilería. Iba cargado de tantas cajas y barriles, que los chicos estaban compartiendo el asiento de nuevo y Appa tuvo que quedarse. La mañana era soleada y tranquila cuando llegaron a la entrada de la finca Bei Fong. Algo digno de recordar es que lo habían hecho sin incidentes. En la puerta principal había un solo maestro tierra, un fornido guardia que los miraba con recelo desde la puerta. Sokka se asomó por la ventana para hablar con él.

-Somos los niños de Hakoda- dijo simplemente.

El guardia abrió la puerta y el camión retumbó mientras se adentraba a los terrenos de la finca. Ninguno de los tres había realmente visto o hablado con el señor Lao, ni su esposa si quiera. La rutina era la misma, traían el cargamento hasta la puerta de servicio, descargaban personalmente las cajas más valiosas, dejando el resto para el personal de servicio. Luego eran pagados por el mayordomo e inmediatamente les invitaban a la salida.

-Gente agradable- comentó Aang, una vez de vuelta en el camión.

-Es más o menos como deben ser los de su clase- suspiró Sokka.

Al pasar de nuevo por la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que el guardia estaba hablando con alguien. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras se disponían a cruzar e irse.

-¿Han oído eso?- dijo Sokka, emocionado cuando el camión volvió a la calle -¡El estruendo Tierra 6 será esta noche!

Su hermana se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Que bien- suspiró ella -Justo lo que necesitaba. Más testosterona.

-Nunca he estado en el Estruendo Tierra- admitió Aang -Tenía muchas ganas de ir cuando era chico… pero Gyatso nunca me dejó.

-Bueno, tal vez podríamos ir- dijo Katara pensativa y Sokka la miró ofendido.

-Odias el estruendo Tierra- señaló -nunca has querido ir cuando te lo pido.

-Lo sé, pero Aang probablemente podría aprender algo de Tierra Control- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh sí- murmuró Aang -Soy un maestro tierra...

-Te lo compro- dijo Sokka sonriendo.

00000000

Horas más tarde… mucho después de que el sol se hubiera puesto, Katara se vio lamentando su decisión. Sokka, como siempre hacía cuando el estruendo Tierra comenzaba, se perdía por completo. Gritaba, abucheaba, vitoreaba y maldecía tanto como el resto de la multitud. Katara se sentó a su lado, con el codo en la rodilla y el mentón en la mano. Aang estaba viendo el espectáculo con más curiosidad y entusiasmo que otra cosa. De vez en cuando colocaba una mano en la espalda de Katara y señalaba diciendo "¿Viste eso? ¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso!", por encima del rugido de la multitud.

Katara terminaba rodando los ojos, sonriendo un poco divertida por su actitud. Parecía un niño pequeño frente a un desfile de juguetes. No era hosco y burdo como el resto de la multitud que se regocijaba ante el despliegue de testosterona, él más bien estaba impaciente por aprender lo que le parecía cool, dejando de lado lo demás. Ni siquiera abucheaba o saltaba en su lugar como tantos otros, era tan diferente de Sokka… que ella simplemente no podía evitar sonreír.

-¡La piedra es el mejor!- gritó Sokka salvajemente, mientras uno de los concursantes… una montaña de hombre que se hacía llamar La piedra, manipulaba a su oponente hasta arrojarlo al otro extremo del cuarto con facilidad.

Las reglas eran sencillas: utilizar Tierra Control para golpear al otro fuera del ring. En la opinión de Katara, era crudo y brutal. Nada que ver con el arte que exigía el Agua Control… Pero si apreciaba la fuerza y el enfoque necesarios para la Tierra Control, por lo que guardo sus opiniones para sí misma. En la pausa entre los partidos, Aang miraba a la multitud. No había un solo Dragón entre ellos.

-Así que estas cosas se mantienen en secreto de los Dragones de ahora, ¿eh?- preguntó pensativo.

-Cuando dicen, torneos de Tierra Control subterráneos, no sólo significa literalmente bajo tierra- dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

Estaban, en efecto, bajo las calles de la ciudad en una de las más grandes cuevas naturales de la zona.

-Y ahora, señoras y señores, ¡el actual campeón!- el anfitrión del torneo, Xin Fu, gritaba a todo pulmón para ser escuchado y la multitud comenzó a rugir -¡La Bandida Ciega!

En el anillo entró una joven, ni un día más vieja que Aang y casi una cabeza más baja que Katara. La chica estaba descalza, al igual que el resto de los Maestros Tierra en el torneo. Llevaba pantalones verdes y un traje laminado hasta las rodillas, su camisa blanca la llevaba doblada hasta los codos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una especie de cola de caballo desordenado, pero era lo suficientemente corta, como para parecerse más a la cola de lobo guerrera de Sokka. Su largo flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, que parecían estar eclipsados por un velo blanco.

-¿Crees que sea realmente ciega?- preguntó Katara en voz baja.

Los tres la miraban con cantidades variables de curiosidad. La joven sonrió, sosteniendo el cinturón de campeón sobre su cabeza.

-Publicidad- desestimó Sokka -Es sólo una parte de su carácter.

-No... creo que realmente lo es- dijo Aang pensativo, con los ojos pegados a ella.

Parecía demasiado frágil para ser una maestra tierra, por no hablar de una campeona. Pero Aang miró un poco más y vio los músculos ligeramente definidos en sus brazos y piernas delgadas. Ella como Katara, era más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

-La pierda siente conflicto acerca de luchar contra una niña ciega- anunció con torpeza.

Katara rodó los ojos de nuevo y la niña se echó a reír.

-A mí me parece que tienes miedo piedra- gritó.

El aludido le frunció el ceño.

-La piedra ha superado su desagrado- decidió.

-¡A-lu-char!- gritó de nuevo Xin Fu.

El estadio quedó en silencio. Los dos Maestros Tierra estaban uno frente al otro. La piedra se movió rápido pero la Bandida Ciega ya lo esperaba. Y de repente, Piedra era lanzado fuera del ring.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sokka, demasiado sorprendido.

-Ella esperó... y escuchó- dijo Aang emocionado -Apuesto a que sería una gran maestra Tierra.

Xin Fu llegó al centro del anillo de nuevo.

-Y el ganador es...

-Por orden del señor del fuego Ozai- un voz sonó por encima de la suya -Este torneo ilegal ha terminado.

Confundidos susurros estallaron en todo el campo. Una mujer joven, probablemente de la edad de Sokka, se paseo hasta el centro del ring. Otras dos muchachas caminaron detrás de ella, pareciendo más bien aburridas. Una de ellas estaba vestida toda de negro, la otra era sin lugar a dudas una cirquera, sus ropas eran de un chillón color rosa y llevaba el cabello recogido en una larga y compleja trenza. La joven que encabezaba el grupo llevaba un traje rojo y negro.

-¿Y quién eres tú para interrumpir mi torneo?- preguntó Xin Fu con frialdad.

-Soy Azula, hija de Ozai y pronto, la alcalde de esta patética ciudad- dijo descuidadamente, escrutando sus uñas –Por cierto… esta es la parte en la que salen corriendo.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa con mis ganancias?- replicó él, señalando con el dedo amenazador a Azula.

-Voy a tomarlas- respondió Azula beligerante.

-Respuesta incorrecta.

Xin Fu pisó el suelo y los compinches de Azula salieron volando. La chica de circo aterrizó sin problemas en el borde del ring. La otra chica se disparó en un camino casi idéntico al de la Pierda, probablemente aterrizándole encima.

-¿Azula?- pronunció Sokka completamente sorprendido -¿Esa es la hermana de Zuko?

-Tenemos que ayudarla- dijo Aang como si no hubiera oído Sokka.

Se puso en pie, pero la mano de alguien aferró su muñeca.

-¡Aang, espera!- siseó Katara trayéndolo de vuelta -¿No has escuchado nada acerca de Azula?

-En realidad, no mucho...

-Ella es cruel- dijo rotundamente, echando un vistazo a la plaza.

En ella, Xin Fu y la bandida se encontraban en una batalla total contra Azula y la chica de circo.

-No tiene sentido de la misericordia o de... bueno, es discutible su humanidad.

-Esa chica es una gran maestra tierra, podría ayudarme- respondió Aang con urgencia -Sin mencionar que es una chica en peligro de extinción y que tenemos que ayudarla en atención a nuestro honor.

-Katara tiene razón- dijo Sokka bruscamente -Deberíamos sacar nuestras narices de aquí si no queremos morir.

Katara paseó la vista entre Aang, el ring y su hermano pero finalmente suspiró.

-Muy bien, vamos a ayudarla.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Sokka ofendido -¡estaba dándote la razón!

-Sokka, ¡muévete!- llamó Aang por encima del hombro mientras ambos corrían hacia el anillo.

Sokka suspiró y sacó su arma. Al llegar, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos en unirse a la refriega. Una gran parte de la multitud, principalmente Maestros Tierra y una horda de dragones de Azula, estaban enzarzados en combate por todo el campo.

-¿La ves por alguna parte?- Katara gritó por encima del ruido.

-Voy a ver- respondió Aang, y estaba a punto de saltar en el aire pero ambos hermanos lo tomaron por un codo.

-Probablemente no es la mejor ocasión para revelar el hecho de que eres el Avatar- señaló Sokka con los dientes apretados.

-Oh... bien- suspiró Aang, molesto con ese detalle.

-Probablemente están en el centro, en alguna parte- sugirió la chica, agachándose cuando una bola de fuego perdió su objetivo y pasó volando sobre su cabeza.

-Debemos encontrarla pronto.

-De acuerdo- sonrió Aang y tomó su mano, arrastrándola cerca durante su camino entre la multitud. Sokka se quejó y pisoteó después de ellos.

El enzarzarse durante una lucha que venía por todos los lados era algo a lo que Katara y Sokka estaban acostumbrados. Combates a pequeña escala en los callejones y a menudo en sitios como la Destilería del Norte. En eso los niños Hakoda eran veteranos. Así que no les era difícil hacerlo a través de la multitud. Aang, en cambio, prefirió amplios espacios y terminó aplastado entre dos maestros fuego. Antes de que se hubiera percatado de ello, sin embargo, alguien lo agarró por la camisa y tiró de él bruscamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- vociferó alguien con quién acababa de chocar -¡fíjate por donde vas o acabarás muerto!

Aang miró a su salvador con sorpresa. No era otro que la Bandida Ciega.

-Parece que alguien tiene pies muy ligeros- se quejó ella, empujándolo fuera de su camino y deshaciéndose de los dragones de una manera poco sutil.

-¡Te estaba buscando!- exclamó Aang cuando recobró la perspectiva, mirando a su alrededor de forma rápida y tratando de detectar Katara y Sokka entre la multitud.

-¿Lo estabas?- respondió la niña de forma desinteresada.

Un mayor número de personas salió huyendo fuera del ring. Xin Fu y Azula estaban cerca, pero Aang no podía verlos.

-Necesito un maestro de Tierra Control y tú eres la mejor que he visto nunca- continuó con optimismo.

Mientras tanto buscaba a los chicos con discreción.

-Tienes razón- respondió ella -Pero no me interesa la vacante.

-Pero tengo que aprender, soy el Avatar.

-Tengo mis propios problemas amigo- señaló tajante.

-¿Hay alguna manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

La Bandida Ciega dio la vuelta y lo miró. Por lo menos, parecía estar mirándolo.

-Regrésame lo que la princesa dragón de allí me quitó… y hablaremos- dijo al fin.

-Hecho- respondió Aang al instante, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Cuando se las arregló para encontrar a Azula, se sorprendió de encontrar que Sokka y Katara ya participaban en una pelea con ella. Al parecer, reconoció a los Niños de Hakoda y aprovechaba la oportunidad para deshacerse de ellos. Katara y Xin Fu arremetieron contra Azula, mientras que Sokka bloqueaba el ataque de la cirquera, cosa con la que él, evidentemente, no estaba feliz.

-Eres lindo- le oyó decir a la chica, mientras esquivaba a Sokka y dirigía un golpe a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿Soy el único que se percata de que estamos en una lucha?- exigió, antes de apuntar con su arma indignado, mientras se frotaba las mallugaduras.

Aang se deslizó detrás de ambos, abriéndose paso cuidadosamente hacia Azula. Vio que Katara estaba teniendo problemas con su Agua Control, dejándole la mayor parte del trabajo a Xin Fu. Fue entonces que se debatió entre alejarla de inmediato o tratar de tomar el botín de la bandida ciega. Finalmente se decidió. Dio un rodeo inhumanamente rápido y tomó a la joven por el brazo, llevándola fuera de la lucha.

-Aang, ¡ahí estás!- dijo sin aliento, frotándose el hombro.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó preocupado -parecías tener problemas con el Agua.

-Fue esa chica de circo- murmuró con ira -me golpeó en el brazo y... no sé, ella me quitó la flexión de alguna manera.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien... ¿a dónde vas?

-Encontré a la bandida- respondió Aang, tirando de ella de nuevo al tiempo que una brillante bola de fuego azul, explotaba justo donde habían estado un segundo antes -Ella dijo que me podría enseñar si consigo sus ganancias de vuelta.

Katara asintió con la cabeza, señalando a la princesa.

-Es la bolsa colgando de la parte trasera de su cinturón.

Aang miró hacia ella y efectivamente, una bolsita de cuero estaba atada a la correa de la chica.

-Voy a distraerla- Aang quiso discutir pero ella le mando una mirada severa y el término asintiendo con la cabeza.

Katara recuperó su lugar al lado de Xin Fu, manteniendo los ojos de Azula en ella. Aang se perdió entre la multitud, rodeándolos y llegando justo atrás. Extendió la mano, compuso una expresión graciosa con la lengua entre los dientes debido al esfuerzo de mantenerse ligeramente lejos del suelo. Su mano se había cerrado alrededor de la bolsa justo cuando una bala pasó zumbando sobre su oreja izquierda. La chica del vestido negro estaba cubriendo la retaguardia de Azula en el anillo. Aang tragó saliva y escuchó a Katara tratando de mantener la atención de Azula.

La recién llegada estaba apuntando a Aang nuevamente con un par de cañones y el decidió que no tenía tiempo de ser sutil, tiró de la bolsa y Azula se giro bruscamente, sorprendida. Aang pronto sintió como si ese pudiera ser el último momento de su vida. Miró a Katara y se le cayó el alma a los pies, ella parecía dispuesta a hacerle frente a Azula si tuviera que hacerlo… pero la oportunidad nunca llegó. Azula y sus dos compinches fueron lanzadas por el aire cuando la bandida ciega llegó patinando a la pista, golpeando el suelo con los puños. Ella le frunció el ceño a Aang.

-Cuida tu espalda, pies ligeros- le espetó con rudeza y Aang, silenciosamente avergonzado le entregó la bolsa.

Ella la tomo y suspiró.

-Bueno, vamos a hablar- y con eso, se dirigió derecho a través de la multitud que aun luchaba y saltó fuera del borde del anillo, desapareciendo de la vista.

Aang y Katara corrieron tras ella, arrastrando a Sokka en su camino. Siguieron por una calzada estrecha que conducía a una escalera y hacia fuera de las cuevas. Los tres siguieron a la Bandida Ciega y salieron al aire libre antes del amanecer. No fueron los únicos que huyeron de la escena, pero por suerte, estaban entre los afortunados que no tuvieron que huir a través de una rejilla de alcantarillado cuando más dragones llegaron y se desataba el pánico.

-Así que necesitas un maestro de Tierra Control- dijo ella con calma, paseando fuera de la esquina de la calle, donde varios coches de policía se estaban acumulando.

Todos adoptaron la misma impasibilidad que la bandida pero sorpresivamente, Katara se abalanzo sobre Aang y lo apreso en un extraño abrazo mientras un par de policías pasaban junto a ellos. Él se sonrojo ligeramente y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo ella se separó y lo jaló del brazo hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos del alboroto. La otra chica ya les llevaba buena ventaja y Sokka, que no se había dado cuenta del atraso de sus compañeros, se detuvo hasta que notó como la bandida ciega hacia una pausa y "miraba" impacientemente hacia atrás.

-¿Que los detiene?- preguntó, al verlos llegar nerviosos.

-No me sorprende que no lo hayas notado- dijo su hermana molesta.

-¿El qué?- replicó intimidado por su tono, pero ella en vez de responderle, atrajo a Aang a su lado y lo señalo con una mezcla de preocupación e irritación.

Él aludido parecía tan confundido como Sokka, pero este último terminó por notar el hilillo de sangre que provenía de su oreja izquierda y que comenzaba a manchar su camisa.

-¡Rayos!... ¿quién te hizo eso?

-¿Qué? -dijo el joven aún más confundido.

-Te han lastimado el oído- espetó Katara sombríamente- la chica que te disparó mientras te las arreglabas con Azula…

No estaban seguros de con quien estaba enojada pero su tono de voz estaba más que afilado.

-Mmm...

Aang se palpó la zona con cuidado y se percato de la verdad de sus palabras.

-Supongo que si... pero no es grave, sólo fue un rozón y no me duele...

-No digas "sólo" como si fuera una buena noticia- le reprochó ella, ya más tranquila -no deberías estar herido.

-Estoy bien Katara -dijo sinceramente- no te preocupes.

-No te hagas el valiente. Tal vez aún no te duela pero cuando se te pase la adrenalina, no estarás tan campante... no puedo creer que no lo hubieras notado antes. Ya tienes manchada toda la camisa y esos policías pudieron haberte detenido...

-Oh, la reina del drama... si ya acabaste, también quiero decirle algo.

Katara le lanzó una fría mirada pero se apartó un poco y dejó de limpiarle la cara. Aang maldijo la intervención mientras sentía la retirada de esas manos. Todos fijaron su atención en la chica que estaba pesando la bolsita de cuero en sus manos.

-Bueno, hiciste lo que te pedí... y muestras algo de valor. Esa tal Azula es una loca.

-No me digas- murmuró Katara.

La bandida los guio hasta una callejuela oscura.

-Bueno y a todo esto… ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó altanera.

-Soy Aang...- dijo el chico con alegría -ellos son Katara y...

-Mi hermano Sokka- agregó Katara -somos los hijos de Hakoda.

-Ah, he oído hablar de ustedes- dijo complacida -mi nombre es Toph.

-Entonces, ¿me enseñarás?- preguntó Aang entusiasmado.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Bien! ¿Dónde vives?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? -espetó Toph. Los tres se miraron desconcertados.

-Um... para, poder ir… ¿a aprender de ti?- sugirió inseguro.

-Mmm... no- dijo ella bruscamente -Eso no va funcionar para mí. ¿Dónde viven?

-En la destilería del Sur- respondió el chico, y echó un vistazo a Katara -¿Crees que estaría bien si yo aprendiera allí?

-Vamos a tener que preguntarle a papá- dijo ella con franqueza.

-Bueno... ¿puedo buscarte mañana en Zona Zero?- sugirió Aang -En... espera, ya es mañana. ¿Esta tarde, entonces?

-¿Quieres decir, en la cafetería del lado sur?

Ellos asintieron. La chica tardo un momento en contestar pero cuando lo hizo su respuesta fue positiva.

-Seguro. Voy a estar allí.

Ellos se separaron y caminaron rumbo al sur.

-Esperen...

Los detuvo Sokka alterado. Sus compañeros lo miraron levantando una ceja.

-Ella hizo una pregunta, todos asentimos con la cabeza, pero no dijimos nada... ¿Cómo podía saberlo si es ciega?

-No sé- respondió Aang, dándose cuenta de lo mismo -Tal vez, ¿no es totalmente ciega?

-Vamos a pensar en ello luego. Estoy agotada- bostezó Katara, restándole importancia -Aún hay tiempo para una mañana de sueño… después de curarte esa oreja- le lanzó a Aang una mirada severa y el aludido se rasco la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Puedes por favor no despertarme?- le preguntó finalmente a Sokka, mientras los tres llegaban a casa -Me gustaría terminar por lo menos, un buen sueño.

000000000


	17. Chapter 17

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 17

Katara se había mantenido despierta en la mañana durante mucho tiempo. Esa chica, Toph… la inquietaba. Aunque no era el tipo de inquietud que sentía rodeada de personas poco fiables. Era una especie de inquietud que nunca había experimentado y no podía entender. Aang la había aceptado demasiado rápido... La joven maestra agua se sentó bruscamente en la cama. ¿Era eso lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa?... ¿La forma en que Aang estaba actuando con ella?... Ellos ni siquiera conocían a la chica. Acababan de verla derrotar a un tipo enorme y él decidió que tenía que acercarse a ella. Katara frunció el ceño. Tal vez él pensaba que era más bonita. Katara gimió y hundió la cara entre las manos. Ella no tenía celos de esta chica. Con la que había hablado durante diez minutos. No. Ella no estaba... enamorada de Aang.

Katara empujó bruscamente las piernas fuera de la cama y posó los pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de madera. Se deslizó fuera de su habitación, tiritando bajo su camisón mientras cruzaba el pasillo. La puerta de Aang estaba abierta, como siempre. Sólo un poquito. Ella la abrió lo suficiente para poder entrar y se arrodilló al lado de su cama. Lo estudió con cuidado, tomando nota de cada detalle en su manera de dormir. Miró con furia la herida que recién le había curado, y se relajó gradualmente mientras seguía observándolo. Se asombro de la cantidad de detalles que descubría en la forma en que su pecho se movía al respirar, la forma en que los cobertores se enredaban alrededor suyo, producto de sus incesantes vueltas en la cama. La manera en que su cabello se esparcía al contacto con la almohada, la forma en que sus labios se abrían ligeramente para respirar.

De pronto, ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones con el ceño fruncido. Esos labios de alguna manera se habían convertido en el centro de su atención... desde aquella vez en ese estúpido armario. Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco cuando Aang frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba una profunda respiración. Estaba teniendo un sueño intranquilo, tal vez incluso una pesadilla. Katara suspiró y llegó hasta él, posando suavemente una mano en la mejilla del chico, cuya expresión se relajó visiblemente.

-¡Oh Sparky!- susurró -¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Suspiró pesadamente, dirigiendo más arriba su tacto.

-No te preocupes, tengo tu espalda cubierta.

-Tienes más que eso, Cara de muñeca…

Katara sonrió. De alguna manera, no estaba sorprendida de verlo repentinamente despierto. Hizo ademán de retirar la mano, pero él puso la suya encima y la sostuvo en su lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Cara de muñeca?- preguntó en voz baja -¿No puedes dormir?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé... mi habitación se sentía vacía por alguna razón- suspiró y luego ella lanzó una mirada calculadora en su dirección -¿te importaría si me quedara aquí esta noche?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos y se sentó, ahora completamente despierto.

-Um... tu hermano...- comenzó él.

Muy consciente del hecho de que Sokka se acostaba con la pistola debajo de su cama.

-Me voy antes de que despierte- trató ella con calma -¿Por favor?

Aang lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir lentamente.

-Está bien, no hay problema- volvió a bostezar -Tú toma la cama, dormiré en la alfombra.

Él comenzó a salir de ella, pero Katara lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

-No voy a patearte fuera de tu propia cama Sparky- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo no voy a dejarte dormir en otro sitio que no sea esta cama- respondió a la defensiva -Quiero decir... difícilmente puedes mantener calor en otro lado.

Ella le sonrió, notando cómo su mirada se detenía en su camisón y sus ojos se volvían más bien fuera de foco, pero no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse o sentirse satisfecha porque inmediatamente… él desvió la mirada, claramente molesto consigo mismo y eso la divirtió. Él se sonrojó y fijó los ojos de nuevo en su cara.

-Está bien... voy a dormir contigo entonces- le soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

Aang se quedó con la boca abierta y varias veces intentó hablar, pero parecía más allá de sus capacidades inmediatas. Ella se deslizó bajo las sábanas a su lado antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha, alejándose de él y apropiándose con su cabeza de la almohada. Se sentía un poco culpable por hacer esto con él. Y un poco ridícula por pensarlo inicialmente. Pero en ese momento se sentía muy posesiva por alguna razón. Necesitaba estar cerca de él, sólo por ahora. Finalmente, Aang se estableció junto a ella, dándole la espalda.

-Gracias- susurró ella.

-De nada- murmuró el chico en respuesta.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Puedes realmente decir buenas noches si ya es mañana?

-Buenas noches Aang.

A pesar de su cercanía, ella todavía no podía dejar de pensar. O tal vez era porque estaba tan cerca. Aang... ella podía verse a sí misma y a él, convertirse en algo más. No era un pensamiento difícil de tragar. Ellos ya pasaban bastante tiempo, juntos, como una pareja en el sentido romántico. Ahora que lo pensaba… sólo tendrían que empezar a besarse... Ella sonrió un poco al llegar a la conclusión, de que eso no sería tan malo.

Con cualquier otro chico, si ella quisiera, daría la vuelta y le daría un beso en el acto. Pero con Aang... ella no podía tener una relación repentina y casual con él. No como si lo considero con Jet. Ella ya le era muy cercana y se preocupaba demasiado por él. Una relación con él sería del tipo "a largo plazo", del tipo... amor, matrimonio, niños y envejecer juntos o esa clase de cosas. Pero a pesar de que suponía que Aang sería un marido maravilloso, un padre excelente y un hombre mayor atractivo, había algo en él... algo grande y aterrador que partía del Espíritu dentro suyo.

No era justo que usara eso en su contra, lo sabía. Pero no podía sacarse de la mente esa imagen de su amigo… mirándola con unos ojos tan diferentes a los suyos en la Destilería del Norte. Y luego estaba el asunto de su padre y hermano. Si algo sucedía... si no funcionaba entre ellos… él no tenía a dónde ir. Estaba segura que volvería al vacío As de Espadas. Katara sabía que él sentía algo parecido por ella, pero no podía decir si era un flechazo o simplemente atracción física... o si se trataba de algo más. Algo confuso, como lo que ella sentía por él. Estarían bien juntos, se protegerían mutuamente y cuidarían de los demás... sería perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. Demasiado.

Suspiró. Por ahora… sería suficiente con dormir justo a su lado. Con la certeza de que esa chica Toph, o cualquier otra… nunca podrían hacerlo sentir tan nervioso como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Cálmate Sparky- suspiró Katara -Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón desde aquí.

-Lo siento, es sólo...

Comenzó él, pero se detuvo y ella casi podía sentirlo sonreír.

-También puedo sentir los tuyos, Cara de muñeca.

Katara se sonrojó y se mudó de nuevo lejos de él, quien se echó a reír nerviosamente.

-Esta fue tu idea, ¿sabes?- señaló en voz baja.

Katara frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia él. Aang hizo lo mismo por lo que casi estaban nariz con nariz. Ella empujó con firmeza el centro de su pecho con el dedo índice.

-Y usted aceptó amigo- añadió.

Se pusieron mala cara el uno al otro y un momento después, ambos se echaron a reír. Katara apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras trabajaba en su risa.

-Hacemos un buen par, ¿o no?- se rió Aang.

-Sí... Supongo que si- murmuró Katara.

Su mente saltó de inmediato al tren de pensamiento anterior, más de repente, se quedó inmóvil cuando Aang se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches Katara -murmuró, volviéndose hacia su lado de la cama.

Katara finalmente hizo lo mismo. Todavía ruborizada. Y se durmió mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

0000000

-Joven… le sugiero que le quite las manos de encima a mi hija.

Aang y Katara pegaron un respingo simultáneamente. Al parecer, se habían movido durante la noche. O por la mañana, ya que ahora parecía ser tarde. Katara se puso de un rojo brillante por la pena y el pánico. Aang tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de su abdomen, tirando de la espalda contra el ras de su pecho. Se sentó erguida y Aang se cayó de la cama. Ella se volvió hacia la puerta para encontrar a su padre de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aang se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos desenfocados y un rubor arrastrándose hasta sus orejas.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo- dijo Katara a la carrera, luchando por salir de la cama de Aang y poniéndose firme entre él y su padre.

-Estoy esperando- dijo Hakoda lentamente, sus ojos sin embargo no dejaban a Aang.

Katara alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

-No pasó nada- dijo a toda prisa -Pensé que no podía dormir después del estruendo Tierra, así que vine a hablar con Aang y terminamos por quedarnos dormidos.

Él no se movió.

-Te lo juro.

-No pasó nada- repitió Hakoda, con voz inexpresivamente escalofriante. Katara asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente -Define nada.

-Nada- suspiró Katara, ya un poco desesperada -Hablamos, nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo.

Hakoda se inclinó a su izquierda para poder ver mejor al chico que seguía inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿Es cierto esto?- preguntó oscuro.

-Sí, señor- dijo Aang inmediatamente, asintiendo con la cabeza tan fuerte que se lesionó el cuello -Yo nunca... quiero decir... no tengo nada más que respeto para su hija, se lo juro, yo... jamás haría algo que le hiciera daño- Hakoda suspiró.

-Está bien, te creo- dijo al fin.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Aang cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Katara miró hacia atrás sorprendida, sin saber si estaba o no consciente.

-Pero es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que Sokka despierte- Katara asintió con la cabeza -Y probablemente sería mejor si no me dieran oportunidad de capturarlos así otra vez. Jamás.

El jefe de la Destilería Sur hizo una pausa, poniéndose firme en ambos pies de manera imponente. Le enarco una ceja al joven tendido en el suelo, y satisfecho se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que buen día y cuidado con que nada de esto pase de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente se fue, Katara se volvió y miró a Aang. Él estaba de hecho consciente, a pesar de que parecía estar al borde del desmayo.

-¿Estás bien, Sparky?- preguntó en voz baja pero él gimió por toda respuesta.

La chica suspiró y se agachó junto a él.

-Lo siento- se acercó más y cepillo algunos cabellos de su frente para poder verlo correctamente.

Aang abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Yo no quería meterte en problemas... especialmente con mi padre- él murmuró incoherencias en un intento de restarle importancia -Aw Sparky, lo siento mucho- suspiró ella, ofreciéndole una mano que él tomó gustoso.

-Por lo menos no fue Sokka- dijo, cuando finalmente estuvo de pie.

-Ese es el espíritu- rió la chica suavemente.

Él le sonrió y comenzó a tirar de los cobertores de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno y luego revisamos esa oreja- dicho eso, salió de la habitación con reticencia para volver a la suya, y mirando furtivamente la puerta cerrada de Sokka.

Habían tenido suerte, supuso mientras se vestía. Si hubiera sido Sokka... ella hizo una mueca ante la idea. Aang ciertamente no podría tener hijos en el futuro.

000000000

-¿Así que vas a comer avena aquí, pero te quejas de la mía?- Katara le frunció el ceño a Sokka por encima de su plato.

-Obviamente- afirmó él.

Katara se limitó a rodar los ojos. Los tres habían estado comiendo el almuerzo durante diez minutos más o menos en Zona Zero, esperando que la Bandida Ciega apareciera. Sokka, por suerte, no se dio cuenta de que Katara y Aang se ruborizaban cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban directamente.

-Oh, ella está aquí- dijo Katara repente, con los ojos pegados a la puerta, por la que Toph estaba caminando -Por lo menos... creo que es ella.

La chica no se parecía en nada a la imponente peleadora de la noche anterior. En es estruendo, había estado usando ropa gánster y una cola de caballo apretada… ahora parecía demasiado formal y correcta vistiendo una falda y un pulcro saquito verde. Ella llevaba un par de zapatos y calcetines hechos ovillo en la mano, dejando sus pies sucios familiarmente desnudos. Se sentó junto a Sokka sin una palabra y agarró su avena.

-¡Genial!... el almuerzo, gracias- dijo, cogiendo la cuchara de su mano.

-¡Hey!- exclamó Sokka indignado.

Aang y Katara ahogaron la risa detrás de sus manos.

-¿Toph?- preguntó Aang, al fin.

-¿Síp?- contestó ella con la boca llena de avena.

-Oh, así que si eres tú- dijo Katara, sonriendo un poco.

-Burlarte de mi ropa y estarás muerta, Reina de Azúcar- respondió Toph, levantando la cuchara amenazadoramente hacia la maestra agua -No tuve tiempo de cambiarme antes de escapar.

-¿Escapar?- repitió Aang sorprendido -¿tus padres no saben que estás aquí?

-Mis padres no saben que soy una maestra- bufó ella, volviendo su atención a la avena -Están convencidos de que sólo soy una frágil niña ciega con necesidad de protección. Ni siquiera le han dicho a la gente que existo.

-Bueno, eso es horrible- comentó Katara.

-Dímelo a mí. Bueno… eso es lo que te pasa por ser ciego de nacimiento en la familia Bei Fong.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, Toph se dio cuenta y miró en sus respectivas direcciones.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú eres una Bei Fong?- preguntó Sokka con la boca abierta.

-¿Es importante para ti?

-Acabamos de entregar en su casa ayer- agregó su hermana al fin.

-Sí… los vi- respondió con indiferencia, eructando cuando acabó el almuerzo Sokka. Todos la miraron de nuevo.

-Espera un minuto- dijo Sokka -No pudiste habernos visto... Eres ciega.

Toph se recostó en la silla y subió los pies sobre la mesa, cruzando los tobillos y moviendo los dedos de los pies. Llevaba un par de correas de cuero en los tobillos.

-Veo con mis pies- dijo simplemente -Es por eso que voy descalza.

-Está claro- murmuró Katara, arrugando la nariz ante la visión de los ennegrecidos pies de Toph.

Aang se rió un poco y Toph rodo sus ojos vacíos.

-¿Son siempre así?- preguntó ella.

-Bastante peor a veces- dijo Sokka, encogiéndose de hombros -Me decías...

-Correcto- dijo Toph doblado las manos detrás de la cabeza antes de continuar.

-Cada vez que algo se mueve, hace vibrar el aire y el suelo. Puedo sentir con mis pies esas vibraciones… y puedo escuchar muy bien. Es por eso que soy la más grande maestra tierra en el mundo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Aang emocionado. Sokka rodó los ojos.

-Pff... lo dudo- resopló -tienes ¿que?, ¿trece años?

-Quince, gracias- respondió Toph, perforando el hombro del chico con más fuerza de la que parecía poseer, y enviándolo contra la pared.

-¿Cuántos tienes tú entonces abuelo?, ¿Noventa y seis?

-Diecinueve- murmuró con rudeza, frotándose el brazo.

-Como sea. Entonces… necesitas un maestro, ¿eh?- le preguntó a Aang directamente, haciendo caso omiso de Sokka.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la chica entrecerró los ojos, estudiándolo al tiempo que posaba sus pies en el suelo.

-No pareces tener la constitución de un maestro tierra, pies ligeros.

-Bueno… técnicamente no lo soy- dijo Aang lentamente, mirando a lo lejos.

Toph le frunció el ceño.

-Explícate- exigió con simpleza.

Aang y Katara compartieron un vistazo.

-Bueno... yo soy un maestro aire- empezó con delicadeza -Y Katara me enseña agua control... ella es la mejor maestra agua que hay.

Toph se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apretó las puntas de los dedos. Sus ojos blanquecinos lo miraban acusadores a través del enlace de sus dedos.

-Así que tengo que enseñar a un Avatar principiante- dijo lentamente.

Aang, Katara y Sokka se miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Sí… esa es básicamente la idea- dijo Aang, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué gano yo?- preguntó ella al instante.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó curioso. Toph lo pensó por un momento.

-Dinero ya tengo- comenzó poco a poco -Y mis padres tienen un montón más por ahí…- guardó silencio de nuevo -Lo que realmente quiero... es no volver a casa.

Los tres compartieron una mirada de asombro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Katara en voz baja.

-Mis padres fingen que no existo- dijo Toph con firmeza -Ellos no me entienden en absoluto y estoy harta de eso. Quiero ser libre, al igual que ustedes... Quiero quedarme con ustedes en la destilería.

Aang miró a Sokka.

-Sokka... ¿por favor?- Sokka suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me corresponde a mí, depende de papá- comenzó, luego miró a Toph -Pero hay algunas cosas que debemos establecer en primer lugar.

Toph sonrió un poco, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Dispara.

-No puedes permanecer de forma gratuita- comenzó lentamente -Así que tendrás que ayudarnos con las entregas, así como enseñarle a Aang- Toph se encogió de hombros.

-Será mejor eso, a que ustedes me dejen allí todo el tiempo- razonó ella.

-Y necesitas dejar que tus padres sepan de alguna manera, que no te hemos secuestrado- continuó serio -No podemos tener a la policía husmeando con la ciudad al borde como ahora.

-Voy a enviar una carta o algo- se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Tú y Katara podrían tener que compartir la habitación...

-No me gusta estar a cubierto de todos modos- lo interrumpió -Dormiré a la intemperie.

-¿De verdad?

-No hay problema- Sokka arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.

-Eres sorprendentemente poco exigente para ser una Bei Fong- afirmó.

-¿Existe algo más sobre mi parecido a los Bei Fong?

-Supongo que no.

-Entonces, está decidido- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie -Vamos a conocer a su papá.

Los tres la siguieron un poco desconcertados.

00000000

-Yo no iría allí si fuera tú.

Ty Lee se volvió sorprendida, sólo para ver a Mai sentada en la escalinata que conducía a la puerta del apartamento de Azula. Ty Lee, revestida en su habitual color de rosa, se volvió y se sentó al lado de ella, que estaba inspeccionando descuidadamente sus uñas.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ty Lee, sentándose sobre sus manos y disfrutando de la luz del sol. Mai la miró ausente.

-Ella todavía está enojada por lo de anoche- dijo en su tono aburrido de siempre.

-Ya veo… Eran los hijos de Hakoda quienes estaban ahí, y no obtuvo a ninguno de los dos.

-Ella estará loca por lo menos una semana más… Por no hablar de aquel muchacho que le quitó las ganancias del torneo- suspiró con fastidio.

-Es un milagro que no haya quemado el lugar todavía, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí dentro?

-Ella está en el teléfono con papi- dijo Mai oscura. Ty Lee se estremeció un poco.

-Me asusta cuando le llamas de ese modo- admitió.

-Bueno, el jefe Ozai es un tipo raro- respondió, cepillando un poco de polvo de su pantalón negro.

-Aún estas resentida con él, ¿por lo que le hizo a Zuko?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa intencionada.

Mai no respondió. Ty Lee suspiró y ambas decayeron en un silencio incómodo.

00000000000


	18. Chapter 18

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 18

-¡¿Otro?... ¿En serio?... ¡Fue un reto para mí dejar que Aang se quedara!

-Pero papá, ella ayudará a Aang- argumentó Katara -Y eso nos ayuda a nosotros.

-¿Cómo?- respondió Hakoda.

Miró a Toph por un momento antes de girar y darle a Aang una mirada dura, sin duda por el encuentro vergonzoso de la mañana. Aang se sonrojó y volvió su atención a sus zapatos.

-Si Aang aprende de ella, se hará más fuerte- dijo Sokka encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y será más fácil derrotar a Ozai si tenemos un avatar fuerte de nuestro lado.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó Hakoda sorprendido -por favor, si no confías en tu propia hermana.

-Eso no es del todo cierto- dijo con delicadeza, mirando inocentemente al techo.

Katara frunció el ceño y él se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca he dicho que confiara en ella… pero acabo de ver su increíble manera de vencer a la Piedra y… si puede enseñarle a Aang como hacer eso, todos estaremos mejor.

-Vencer en batalla a la Piedra no es del todo difícil- dijo Toph con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Probablemente no es el mejor momento para señalarlo- informó a Katara.

-Oh... bien- suspiró Hakoda -¿Así que ahora voy a tener que alimentar a cuatro adolescentes?

-No es como si no tuviéramos dinero papá- resopló Katara.

-Y la comida es esencial- dijo Sokka rápidamente. Hakoda suspiró otra vez.

-Bien- dijo descuidadamente -Puedo manejar a cuatro adolescentes… de acuerdo. Simplemente no te metas en problemas.

-No hay problema gran Jefe- Hakoda sólo saludó de nuevo.

-Largo. Todos ustedes.

Los cuatro abandonaron el bar justo en la puesta del sol. Toph se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Aang lo pensó por un momento.

-Bueno... casi no nos conocemos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Quieres preguntarnos algo?

-Sí- dijo Toph casi de inmediato -¿Estas saliendo con la reina del azúcar o qué?

Tres bocas cayeron abiertas.

-Wha... buh- balbuceó Aang.

Katara y Sokka siguieron en un silencio shokeado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con inocencia -Ella es como la terriblemente asfixiante… madre que nunca tuviste. Y parece ser una "delicada" perla prospecta de novia, no me sorprendería si dijeran que si…

Ella estudió las vibraciones que sus acompañantes emanaban y se carcajeó internamente. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Pero a juzgar por sus reacciones, yo diría que son sólo amigos.

Ella rodó los ojos, sonriendo, mientras los tres chicos frente a ella seguían pasmados.

-Niegan u ocultan. Seguro. Veamos cuanto tiempo dura.

-Pero- logró Katara después de varios segundos.

-¡Entonces!- la interrumpió Toph.

-¿Dónde puede alguien cerrar los ojos un rato por aquí?- preguntó bruscamente, golpeando ligeramente un pie en el suelo.

Se volvió a Sokka y lo agarró del brazo.

-Muéstrame el camino cola de caballo.

Y sin decir una palabra, Sokka la llevó hasta la casa, aun aturdido. Aang y Katara la observaron mientras caminaban detrás de ellos.

-¿Eso sólo sucedió?- preguntó Aang al fin.

-Yo no... no estoy segura- respondió Katara.

Se miraron después de unos instantes y rápidamente desviaron la mirada.

00000000

Aang y Katara se sentaron a la mesa en el desayuno, ambos muy cansados. La habitación de Sokka estaba justamente a lado de la de Katara… y ella lo escuchó roncar toda la noche. Toph había montado su tienda de roca justo fuera de la ventana de Aang así que a él también lo habían mantenido despierto. Ahora, ambos estaban sentados en silencio. Uno frente al otro. Mirando desinteresadamente a sus tazones de cereal frío. Katara estaba demasiado cansada para hacer un verdadero desayuno.

-Despierta- dijo Katara de mal humor, bostezando.

-Tú despierta- respondió Aang con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que cuando Toph despierte, va a comenzar tu entrenamiento- señaló con la ceja enarcada -Necesitas estar más despierto que yo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió un poco. Él no se llevaba bien con el cansancio. Katara ya se había acostumbrado… con las entregas desde temprano y hasta altas horas de la noche. Aang dejó escapar un gruñido confuso y su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa, pasando muy cerca su tazón de cereales. Ella se rió suavemente y adelantó una mano, pasándola por el pelo del chico como si nada. Él se puso rígido por la sorpresa, pero por lo demás no hizo ninguna indicación de haberse dado cuenta.

-Tus manos- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica, bostezando de nuevo.

-Me gustan tus manos- se quejó contra la tabla -cálidas... suaves.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Estás cansado- suspiró ella.

-Igual que tu- Katara sonrió.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, así. En realidad no hablan de nada, ninguno de ellos estaba en un estado de ánimo muy bueno para ello… pero aun así, se sentían cómodos en su silencio. Era de las cosas más simples que le atraían de Aang con tanta fuerza.

-¡Traigan a los prisioneros!- Aang volvió la cabeza y Katara miró como Toph irrumpía en la cocina.

Ella estaba de vuelta con un traje similar al que habían visto en la primera ocasión, con sólo una camisa, pantalones un tanto enrollados y con el pelo recogido hacia atrás. Pero las prendas estaban un poco demasiado grandes para ella. Katara le había prestado algo que ya era demasiado pequeño para ella, pero aparentemente eran, todavía, grandes para Toph.

-Cereal- suspiró Katara, haciendo un gesto hacia el mostrador.

-Vaya que saben cómo tratar a un invitado- resopló Toph, sirviéndose del cereal.

-Katara suele hacer desayunos increíbles- murmuró Aang contra la tabla -Pero Sokka la mantuvo despierta toda la noche con sus ronquidos.

-Cola de caballo es una persona con problemas de ronquidos, ¿eh?- comentó Toph con una sonrisa -No me sorprende...

-No debería- gruñó Aang.

-Hum... espero que estés bien despierto en los próximos diez minutos, porque será cuando empiece tu entrenamiento de Tierra Control- respondió Toph con un encogimiento de hombros.

Katara lanzó una mirada cautelosa en la dirección de la joven.

-Sobre eso... tal vez podrías darle un poco más de tiempo para despertar- sugirió en voz baja.

Toph pateó los pies sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia.

-Yo no te digo cómo enseñar Reina dulzura- señaló ella con otro encogimiento de hombros.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo cómo enseñar- respondió Katara con el ceño fruncido y una nota indignada arrastrando su voz -Estoy sugiriendo que podrías tenerle un poco de consideración, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres la razón por la que no pudo conciliar el sueño.

-Ah, ¿estabas soñando conmigo cabeza de aire?- preguntó Toph, haciéndose la tímida frente a Aang. Él sólo frunció el ceño.

-Eso quisiera- murmuró resentido -al menos entonces habría estado dormido.

-Supongo que alguien más aquí, ronca- terminó Katara por él, con un toque de irritación en la voz. Toph dejó el asunto a un lado.

-Usen tapones para los oídos, dios- bufó ella, se puso de pie y se estiró -te veo afuera en cinco minutos pies ligeros.

Aang se quejó contra la tabla de nuevo. Katara frunció el ceño.

00000000000

Katara hizo una mueca cuando escuchó otro choque fuera de la casa. Toph había estado trabajando con Aang durante dos horas. A él no parecía gustarle la Tierra Control del todo… e incluso aparentaba no tener habilidad para ello en absoluto. Toph a su vez, trataba de obtener resultados. Katara escuchaba con frecuencia gritos de: "¡Mantén las rodillas altas pies ligeros!" o "Vamos, ¡arroja esa piedra como un hombre!" desde fuera de su ventana… acompañados de ruidos de tierra colisionando y gritos de sorpresa o dolor por parte de Aang.

Katara, por supuesto, no podía sólo sentarse mientras él era lanzado como una muñeca de trapo… y había tratado de intervenir, informándole a Toph que Aang respondía al refuerzo positivo. Toph la ignoró por completo. Entonces, Katara se marchó al asiento de la ventana de Aang. Con las rodillas dobladas hasta la barbilla y los ojos cerrados, escuchando… por si acaso alguna de las exclamaciones del chico se debiera a lesiones que significaran "vida en peligro". Pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ver a Aang lastimándose era peor que escucharlo.

-Caray cabeza de aire, ¡eres un maestro tierra ahora!, ¿Me oyes?... ¡ya no eres más un nómada aire!

Momentos más tarde, Katara desfilaba fuera de la casa. Aang estaba tendido entre un montón de rocas, frunciendo el ceño en dirección de Toph. Estaba descalzo y sin camisa, con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas y una venda para los ojos que le colgaba alrededor del cuello. Katara lo puso con cuidado de pie.

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?- exigió Toph.

-Es hora de que su lección de Agua Control- respondió ella con frialdad.

Aang la miró con sorpresa. Ellos no tenían horarios para las clases de Agua Control… pero no tenía reparo alguno en callar al respecto y mucho menos tenía intención de comentárselo a Toph. Ésta suspiró con fastidio.

-Muy bien. Vamos a dejarlo aquí por hoy- dijo, agitando una mano para indicar que se fuera.

Katara con cuidado lo tomó del brazo y le ayudó a ir poco a poco hacia el río. Él se hundió inmediatamente en las aguas poco profundas, respirando el aire fresco.

-Gracias- suspiró.

Ignorando la capa de tierra y sudor que le cubría todo el cuerpo, Katara se sentó junto a él en el agua.

-De nada- dijo en voz baja -sonaba inaguantable.

Aang se rió con cansancio.

-¿Sonaba?- ella sonrió un poco.

-Toma el tiempo que necesitas para recuperarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él llegó a ciegas hasta la mano de la chica. Katara le ayudó a salir, colocando la mano suavemente entre las suyas. Él la llevó hasta sus labios y besó el dorso de la misma.

-Eres una diosa- suspiró, sonriendo contra sus dedos. Ella se echó a reír.

-Estás cansado- murmuró.

-Entonces… ¿qué te motivo a intervenir cuando lo hiciste?- preguntó al fin, cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Katara se tomó tiempo para contestar, quitándose los zapatos, los calcetines (empapados ahora)… y enrollando sus pantalones de manera similar a la de él.

-Bueno... le oí decirte que ya no eras un maestro aire- comenzó poco a poco.

Al instante Katara frunció el ceño.

-Y bueno... se equivoca- murmuró -tú eres un nómada aire antes que nada. Eso es lo que tu gente fue, tu familia... tu vida.

Aang por fin abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente. Ella se encogió de hombros mientras él le sonreía.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente.

-No es gran cosa- murmuró con evasivas, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte, ya sabes- dijo Aang en voz baja.

-¿Avergonzarme por qué?- preguntó, ruborizándose un poco.

-Por cuidar de mí- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

-Yo no estoy avergonzada de preocuparme o cuidar de ti- dijo riendo un poco -Pero tal vez deberías descansar un poco antes de comenzar a alucinar- le reprendió con suavidad y sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Lo digo en serio- respondió él -No digo que este tipo de cosas porque estoy cansado, lo digo porque es en serio.

Ella lo miró como si lo estuviera evaluando.

-De verdad me gustan tus manos… y de verdad creo que eres una diosa.

Katara miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno... supongo que tú estás bien también- respondió divertida.

Aang se rió y rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. No me creas- dijo, dejando el asunto fuera.

Se recostó con cuidado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y suspiró tranquilamente.

-Eventualmente lo harás.

0000000000000

Cuando Aang se sintió lo suficientemente descansado… él y Katara se metieron al río para hacer algo de práctica real. Sus ejercicios degeneraron en un simple intercambio de un flujo líquido. Hacia atrás y adelante, componiendo una trayectoria circular perfecta. Ellos hacían esto para mantenerse en forma más que para entrenar. Después de todo, el Agua Control era un flujo de energía dentro y fuera del cuerpo, manteniéndolo tranquilo y claro.

-¿Por qué crees que tienes problemas con la Tierra Control?- preguntó Katara en voz baja, después de un largo silencio.

Aang miró en su dirección, pero mantuvo el agua fluyendo.

-No lo sé... es tan... fuerte. Directa… y fija- suspiró -El Aire Control se trata de moverse en trayectorias circulares… para mantener el movimiento en marcha, como el viento. Y el Agua es muy similar, energía en movimiento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a seguir el agua con una expresión pensativa.

-Sin embargo la Tierra… trata de mover algo, que por principio no quiere moverse… y después sólo quiere romper cosas- se exasperó.

Katara se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Suena divertido- dijo de buen humor.

Aang sonrió un poco y ella rió ante el poco entusiasmo.

-No sé... tal vez sólo no soy bueno en esto. No nací para ser bueno.

-Aang sabes que eso no es cierto- le reprendió al instante, impulsándolo a buscar la mirada de la chica con sorpresa. Ella se limitó a sonreír sinceramente.

-Eres el doblador más poderoso que he conocido. Pero también eres un maestro aire. Antes que nada.

Él parecía un poco confundido, por lo que Katara siguió, tratando de explicarse pacientemente.

-Piensa en ello. Fuego y Agua son opuestos, por lo que la Tierra y el Aire… deben ser opuestos naturales también. La Tierra Control es difícil para ti porque es tu polo opuesto- Aang le sonrió.

-Hey... tal vez tienes razón Cara de muñeca... es por eso que los elementos son todos tan diferentes…. Y se supone que nadie es realmente capaz de aprender más de uno, después de todo.

-Nadie más que tú- terminó para él.

Ella compuso un gesto pensativo y Aang la miró curioso. Momentos después, ella detuvo el agua y la dejó caer.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, ya que habían subido a la orilla del río.

-Al Bar- respondió ella con ligereza -Vamos a ir a tomar una copa.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?- preguntó confundido.

-Celebrar.

-¿Celebrar qué?

-Que curioso estás hoy Sparky.

Él aludido se sonrojo y ella sonrió complacida.

-Vamos a celebrar que estas convertido en todo un maestro agua.

Aang se detuvo en seco. Ella hizo una pausa de varios pasos por delante de él y finalmente miró hacia atrás. Aang se encontraba mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y un rastro de decepción en los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida… pero luego en la cara del chico se formó una amplia sonrisa y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrándola por la cintura y girándola en círculos mientras reía completamente extasiado. Eso la contagió y ambos rieron a medida que crecía su mareo y finalmente… se derrumbaron sobre la hierba, todavía riendo.

-Por lo tanto hay que brindar- anunció Katara, volviendo a mirarlo.

Él todavía estaba sonriéndole. Sus ojos brillaban con especial intensidad en ese momento, tanto, que ella se imaginó flotando entre tormentosas nubes con relámpagos destellando a su alrededor. Katara apartó la mirada de esos ojos antes de perderse por completo y se alejó a toda prisa de él, pero no podía evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

-¿Quién necesita un Haz de Luna cuando te tengo a ti, Cara de muñeca?- preguntó Aang con picardía. Ella se rió y rodó los ojos.

-Buen intento, Sparky.

0000000000000

-¡En serio!... es como 12 pies más baja que yo, pero ella me pateó el trasero.

Katara rió un poco mientras Aang despotricaba, señalando a nadie en particular y agitando su vaso vacío violentamente en el aire. Por último, se volvió hacia ella, dándole una mirada sagaz. Apoyó los codos en la barra como ella estaba haciendo en el otro lado, con lo que quedaron casi nariz con nariz.

-Estás muy callada.

-Estoy tomada- dijo ella, mirándolo de vuelta.

-Yo también- dijo con un solo gesto enérgico.

Ella se acercó y le tomó el mentón con la mano, estabilizándolo.

-Deja de moverte- exigió en voz baja -Estoy mirando tus ojos.

-¿Por qué ibas tú a hacer eso Cara de muñeca?- preguntó él.

Sonaba desconectado, pero imitando su gesto, le tomó la barbilla.

-Hay un poco de café en ellos- murmuró, tirando de él un poco más cerca -ojos grises... con algo de marrón- señaló ella vagamente. Estudiándolos con curiosidad descarada.

-Los tuyos son completamente azules- dijo al instante, aunque no estaba mirándola a los ojos.

Miraba sus labios.

-Linda boca.

-¿Eh?- tarareó distraídamente, todavía estudiando sus ojos.

-Tienes una boca muy bonita- repitió, tropezando con sus palabras un poco.

Los dos estaban siendo tomados de la barbilla, así que inclinó la cabeza un poco para tener una mejor visión.

-Probablemente tiene buen sabor.

-Probablemente- accedió con alegría, pasándole una mano por el pelo.

-Probablemente sabe mejor que la mejor Luz de Luna del mundo.

-Igual a la que hemos estado bebiendo durante la última hora.

-Escucha, escucha- murmuró, tirando de su rostro un poco más cerca -Al parecer… cuando estás borracho... no tienes mucho sentido de las... um... inbi... inhi...

-Inhibiciones- corrigió automáticamente –Si. Aparentemente.

-Así que no tengo ninguna inhibición... nada que me detenga en este momento, para besar tu hermosa boca de luz de la luna- señaló.

-Nada excepto... nada- dijo vagamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

-¿Las tienes?

-Yep- admitió con descaro.

-Y yo… ¿Quiero que me beses?

-No sé... ¿lo quieres?

-¿Lo quiero?

-¿Quieres que te bese?- Katara rió un poco y Aang hizo lo mismo.

-Creo que sí- suspiró -Creo que he estado deseándolo.

Ambos dirigieron una mirada casi perdida en el otro. Y mantuvieron los ojos conectados intensamente por algunos minutos.

-Estoy borracho- dijo Aang pronto.

-Yo también- rió Katara.

-Quiero besarte- murmuró él -Y tú has pensado que crees que quieres que te bese.

-Creo- respondió ella con otra risita, asintiendo con la cabeza oficiosamente.

-Entonces, voy a hacerlo- espetó con decisión.

-¿Vas a donde?

-A robarte un beso.

-¿Quién?- demandó divertida.

-Yo.

-Quiero que me beses.

-Yo voy... yo- balbuceó, tirando de sus labios un poco más cerca…

-Estoy borracho- murmuró, con la frente pegada a la de la chica y sus labios peligrosamente cerca. Ella rió.

-Y besándome- respondió con firmeza.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, cerró los ojos y la besó en la mejilla. Luego se retiró y frunció el ceño.

-Los perdí.

-Me gustan tus labios- dijo Katara vagamente.

-No- dijo con amargura -Ellos perdieron.

-¿Perdieron qué?

-A los tuyos. Me encantan tus labios... pero los perdí- murmuró alicaído -Y no los quiero. No así…

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso Sparker?... No me has besado en siete años- se rió un poco, al final de su condena.

-Eso es malo- asintió él -Necesito besarte más seguido.

-Y no perderme- consintió ella, levantando la copa vacía -Salud por los besos.

-Y por no perder- acordó con ligereza, tintineando las copas vacías -Y además... porque voy… a estar coldgado mañana.

-A Toph no le va a gustar- confirmó Katara.

Mientras tanto inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la botella vacía al lado de ellos, que había estado alguna vez, llena de Luz de Luna Riversider.

-Vacía... que triste.

-A Toph no le va a gustar- consintió Aang -No me acuerdo a dónde ir.

-A casa- señaló Katara (en la dirección equivocada).

-Definitivamente. Vamos a averiguarlo…

0000000000

A la mañana siguiente, Sokka los encontró dormidos en el bar. Acurrucados juntos. Detrás de la barra…. Él rodó los ojos con fastidio. Algunos Riversiders y unos pocos Maestros Agua, ya estaban ahí, observando la escena con una gama de expresiones que iba desde la incredulidad hasta la satisfacción. Pero eso dejo de importarle tras unos momentos de oscura reflexión, después de lo cuál Sokka se preguntó seriamente si debía ir por su arma.

0000000000

**- Adelanto -**

_-Ay..._

_-¿Ay?_

_Ella saltó y miró hacia arriba. Su padre estaba de pie junto a la mesa de billar más cercana._

_..._

_-¿Cuánto de anoche recuerdas?- preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de ella._

_Katara se mordió el labio. _

_-Um... después de la tercera copa... no mucho- admitió, luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco._

_¿Qué ocurrió entre los dos?..._

_00000000_


	19. Chapter 19

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 19

Aang resopló con fuerza en su sueño, despertando a Katara. Ella gimió.

-Owww

Lo primero que notó fue el dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos y los cerró de inmediato. El mundo no se supone que debía a girar de esa forma. La segunda cosa que notó, fue una respiración. Alguien estaba respirando en su nuca. Esta misma persona había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con tanta fuerza, que le sorprendió no haberse asfixiado. Aang. Por supuesto que era Aang. ¿Quién más iba a estar dormido con ella?... ¿Detrás de la barra?

-Ay...

-¿Ay?

Ella saltó y miró hacia arriba. Su padre estaba de pie junto a la mesa de billar más cercana.

-Dios-mío- suspiró. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a agacharse y fruncirle el ceño al piso.

-Dios mío, ¿eh?- preguntó desapasionadamente -¿Qué ocurrió exactamente esta vez?

Katara se desenredado a sí misma del cálido abrazo de Aang y se sentó, casi golpeando su cabeza en la parte inferior de la tabla.

-Bueno... él ya es un maestro Agua, terminé de entrenarlo ayer- comenzó lentamente, frotándose la cabeza -Así que tomamos una copa de celebración y... otra… y unas pocas más...

Su padre sólo arqueó una ceja y ella frunció el ceño.

-Oh vamos, Sokka se emborracha todo el tiempo.

-Sí, pero después yo no lo encuentro dormido con una chica bajo una mesa de billar- dijo, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo porque no lo encuentres no significa que no suceda- señaló ella con amargura.

-¿Cuánto de anoche recuerdas?- preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de ella.

Katara se mordió el labio.

-Um... después de la tercera copa... no mucho- admitió, luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

¿Qué ocurrió entre los dos?... ¿Y si hubiera ocurrido algo?... Ella miró a Aang, todavía dormido en el piso. No sentía como si algo hubiera pasado.

-Yo estoy bien, papá. Nada... paso- Hakoda suspiró.

-Está bien, pero estén preparados para que Sokka y Toph les den una surra- le advirtió en voz baja -Sokka los vio esta mañana y en mi opinión, él muchacho tiene suerte de seguir intacto- Katara suspiró de nuevo.

-Oh Dios.

-No hay café en la cocina- señaló Hakoda después de un rato, volviendo hacia la puerta y ajusto sus pantalones -Manténgase hidratados, coman algo, deberán sentirse mejor en un par de horas.

-Sí, gracias- murmuró.

Hakoda salió del lugar y Katara se quejó de nuevo.

-Owww... mi cabeza...

-Deja de gritar -se quejó Aang.

Katara se volvió y lo miró. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos rojos… y toda la pinta de haber salido de una pelea.

-No estoy gritando- dijo en voz baja, acercándose y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Entonces por qué se oye tan fuerte?- preguntó enfadado -Mi cabeza... aaay...

-Si, sé de que hablas- suspiró ella -Vamos... regresemos a la casa. Hay café.

-El café suena bien- respondió vagamente, lo que le permitió a ella ayudarlo a levantarse.

Por desgracia, no llegaron a la casa inmediatamente. Lo siguiente que Aang sabía, es que él estaba de rodillas detrás de la barra, vomitando en un cubo. Pero por muy desagradable que fue, le hizo bien disfrutar de la sensación de la cálida mano de Katara en su espalda. Y el beso en la mejilla de camino de regreso a casa le gustó aún más. El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo cuando por fin llegaron a casa. Sokka y Toph por desgracia, los estaban esperando en la cocina.

-Así que, ¿durmieron bien?- preguntó Sokka con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Katara lo miró pero Aang no le hizo caso. Sokka le entregó una taza a cada uno, llena de café humeante. Aang le arrebató la taza a Sokka con pereza y se retiró de la sala. Katara se sentó a la mesa y tomó un largo trago.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?- Toph se echó a reír, con un tazón de cereal vacío a su lado.

-Tomamos un par de copas- dijo Katara con firmeza -Tuvimos una pequeña charla…

Toph soltó una risita.

-Y luego se quedó dormido debajo de una mesa de billar.

-Por favor, eres una maldita vampira- Toph se echó a reír otra vez -no tienes que emborracharlo Reina de azúcar. Se está cayendo por ti de todos modos.

-Calla- estalló encolerizada -Deja de hablar de él de esa manera... deja de hablar así de mí. Nuestra relación no es de tu problema. Él es mi mejor amigo, así que deja de hablar de él como si fuera sólo un premio con el que jugar después.

Se detuvo un momento, poniéndose de pie. Sokka y Toph la miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-No actúes como si fuera la misma historia de siempre… como si ya lo has visto todo antes. Porque no somos como los demás. Nunca vamos a ser un cliché, así que deja de pretender que lo somos.

Y con eso ella salió de la cocina, café en mano.

-Así que ella tiene su temperamento- dijo Toph después de un largo silencio.

Ella miró en dirección a Sokka.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-Oh sí, ten cuidado con eso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Probablemente no ayuda que ella tenga resaca.

Él lo pensó por un momento.

-Vamos a salir a la ciudad pronto, sospecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Katara y yo conocemos los mejores lugares para comer durante una resaca- se encogió de hombros de nuevo -Como este... restaurante de la Tía Wu, en el lado oeste. Ya sabes, ¿el que está en el viejo vagón de ferrocarril?... Él encargado hace hamburguesas con huevos revueltos incluidos y la mejor comida picante.

-¿Chilaquiles?

-Lo mejor en comida anti-resaca en la ciudad.

-Interesante.

00000000000

-¿Katara?

La joven maestra agua se detuvo en su camino a su habitación. Aang se encontraba en el marco de la ventana con su taza, mirando con curiosidad hacia fuera. Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y tomó un sorbo de café. Éste quemó el fondo de su garganta en su camino abajo, misma que sentía un poco extraña de todas formas debido las copas la noche anterior.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú... recuerdas todo lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó con cautela.

Katara tomó otro trago.

-Em... en realidad no- murmuró.

Aang se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-Ah... yo tampoco.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Estás mintiendo- dijo lentamente, los ojos del chico se abrieron -Nosotros no...

-No, no, no- dijo Aang a toda prisa.

Estaba tan nervioso que casi derramó su café y algunas gotas le quemaron un poco al caer en su regazo.

-Yo sólo... yo... pude tratar... de besarte.

-Oh... pudiste tratar.

-Los detalles son un poco difusos- ella se rió un poco, incrédula.

-Mentiroso- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza -Dime lo que pasó.

-Bien- gruñó, mirando por la ventana -Decidí que quería besarte. Y tu decidiste que querías que yo te besara.

Katara se sonrojó.

-Oh, bien...- murmuró, recuperando algunos detalles y fragmentos -Te lo perdiste.

Él ardió en vergüenza, levantando la taza un poco.

-Por los besos y lo no perdido- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Ella levantó la taza en su dirección y se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado, riendo ligeramente en una especie de desconcierto.

-Oh, hombre- suspiró -¿Sabías... que caíste del asiento?

-Lo hice- admitió sin pudor -Y subiste sobre el mostrador para asegurarte de que estaba bien.

-Así es como terminamos bajo la mesa, frente a la barra.

-Eso creo. Y creo que podría haber tenido una conmoción cerebral en la caída. No recuerdo nada después de eso.

-Oh por supuesto, culpa a la caída… no a los cuarenta galones de Luz de Luna que bebiste.

Aang se echó a reír pero se detuvo en breve pues eso hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

-Vamos a tener... la próxima vez más cuidado- sugirió con una sonrisa dolorida.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Katara, sonriendo mientras se volvía de nuevo al pasillo.

Llegó hasta su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y poco a poco tomó su café. La cabeza estaba golpeteando y su estómago se revolvía, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Así que había decidido darle un beso... y ella había decidido que quería que la besara… Recordaba vagamente la conversación, si es que podría llamársele conversación. Sin embargo, era obvio que eso había sido fácilmente decidido porque era el alcohol quien estaba hablando. Él no tenía que saber que en realidad si quería que la besara... Hizo una pausa, casi dejando caer la taza. Fue todo por culpa de ese estúpido armario… De ese estúpido y completamente sobrio casi-beso. Él era todo en lo que podía pensar y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Suspiró profundamente y tomó otro trago. Definitivamente era tiempo para algo de comida anti-resaca.

0000000000

-¿Realmente nunca has estado en Mickeys?- preguntó Sokka con incredulidad mientras los cuatro se dirigían hacia el oeste del distrito, justo a un lado de los grandes almacenes. Appa trotaba junto a ellos.

-Hola… mis padres me mantuvieron en secreto- resopló Toph -No salía mucho exactamente durante el día.

-Cierto.

Aang y Katara caminaban detrás de ellos, todavía se estaban acostumbrando a la luz del sol. Aang había tirado del sombrero sobre sus ojos, tanto, que apenas podía ver por dónde iba, así que Katara le tomaba del brazo para impedirle entrar en el tráfico. En una esquina de la calle ancha, estaba levantado un vagón comedor enorme, sacado literalmente de un viejo tren de pasajeros. Era un lugar bastante apacible, había sido remodelado muchas veces y en consecuencia lucía casi elegante. Pero eso no importaba. El lugar se había convertido en un restaurante hacía casi diez años… Katara y Sokka lo encontraron como el mejor lugar para comer después de una cruda durante sus muchas aventuras.

El propietario, Mickey, era un viejo conocido… un hombre bonachón y enorme con una espesa barba de candado. Mickey se echó a reír en cuento los vio, mientras ellos caminaban hasta una de las mesas.

-Me preguntaba cuándo estaría viéndolos venir- se rió de nuevo, saliendo detrás del mostrador y llevando una mano al hombro de Sokka -Pasaste la noche en el Unagi otra vez, ¿eh?

-No- respondió Sokka con una sonrisa -Yo estoy bien. Katara, sin embargo… digamos que pasó la noche debajo de una mesa de billar.

Mickey parecía muy sorprendido, se volvió hacia Katara y ésta se ruborizó avergonzada. Aang tiró del sombrero aún más abajo en su rostro y Mickey se echó a reír.

-Nunca pensé que vería el día- bramó -Mi inocente y pequeña Katara se encontró un compañero de bebida.

Katara se sonrojó.

-Es un amigo Mickey- murmuró.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro, claro...

Se rió entre dientes mientras se movía detrás del mostrador con expresión divertida.

-Dos huevos revueltos, hamburguesas… y mucho picante vienen en camino.

-Que sean cuatro, Mickey- agregó Sokka mientras se acomodaba en la silla -Toph probara con una.

-¿Dos compañeros de bebida nuevos?- Mickey preguntó mientras desaparecía en la cocina -Interesante.

-No. Sólo dos nuevos amigos- le respondió Sokka en voz alta y encogiéndose de hombros.

Toph sonrió un poco. Minutos más tarde, Mickey fue a colocar cuatro hamburguesas en la mesa junto a dos platos repletos de huevo revuelto con chilaquiles, y un pocillo lleno de café de cortesía. Katara sonrió agradecida. Él regresó momentos después y colocó un plato de hamburguesa cruda debajo de la mesa para Appa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estamos comiendo esto?- preguntó Aang, levantando la parte superior fuera de su hamburguesa para cerciorarse de que estaba cubierta, de hecho, con más picante.

-Alimento contra resacas, Sparky- respondió Katara, que ya había comenzado con la suya -Estas cosas te traerán de vuelta más rápido de lo que crees.

Toph masticaba su propia hamburguesa pensativa, tratando de ignorar lo fuerte que Sokka estaba masticado.

-Sabes… estas cosas no son ni la mitad de malo de lo que imaginé- admitió finalmente -Supongo que puedo confiar en el juicio de un par de mocosos de destilería cuando se trata de comida.

-¿Mocosos de destilería?- Sokka repitió resoplando -Claro.

-Bueno... me siento mejor- comentó Aang aliviado, después de un rato.

Katara le sonrió con satisfacción.

-Te lo dije.

-Nunca había dudado de ti- señaló con diligencia.

-No en voz alta- se burló ella -Pero lo hiciste.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

-Supongo que esto sólo muestra que yo siempre tengo la razón.

-Ahora lo sé…

Toph tomó otro bocado de su hamburguesa.

-Esto va a ser molesto- dijo.

-Molesto fue hace un mes- respondió Sokka -Ahora simplemente es ridículo.

0000000000

Mientras los chicos terminaban con sus respectivos alimentos, una pareja entro al establecimiento y en cuanto encontraron una mesa Mickey les atendió amablemente. Se trataba de una joven pareja de recién casados que portaba con orgullo las argollas matrimoniales. Los chicos no les prestaron más atención hasta que Mickey regresó con su pedido y le oyeron intercambiar unas pocas palabras con los visitantes, en tono preocupado.

-Así que continúan los problemas con la fábrica ¿eh?

-Temo que si, es por eso que Layn y yo nos mudamos al norte... las cosas parecen un poco más tranquilas allá.

-No estoy seguro de eso, pero les deseo un buen viaje- anunció con una sonrisa afable.

La pareja le dio las gracias y con una sonrisa resignada se apresuró a encargarse de sus platillos. Sokka aguardó pacientemente a que Mickey se desocupara y vio en ese momento la oportunidad perfecta para pedir la cuenta. Hizo señas suavemente con la mano, para indicarle al hombre el mensaje y éste le dirigió un leve asentimiento con la cabeza antes de caminar hasta detrás de la barra y volver con una libreta de cuero negro en la mano. Cuando llegó a su mesa, Sokka tenía ya listo el pago en efectivo que incluía una alegre propina. Mickey les sonrió complacido y antes de dejarlos partir les habló en tono confidencial.

-Escuchen un momento… esa pareja de allá viene del barrio 17. Ha habido problemas últimamente en su fábrica, saboteos, chantajes y dragones detrás de todo… saben de qué hablo. En fin, acaban de decirme que se mudarán por esa razón y me confiaron que no es buen momento para que nadie se pasee por los alrededores ¿entienden?... bueno chicos... no los detengo más, vuelvan pronto.

Sokka lo miró extrañado y los demás tenían expresiones serias en el rostro.

-Gracias por la información Mickey... saludaremos a papá de tu parte.

-Por favor.

Los despidió con una sonrisa bonachona y murmuró algo sobre nuevos compañeros de bebida mientras reía entre dientes, antes de volver su atención al negocio. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron a unos metros del establecimiento, Toph fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿No es extraño que haya disturbios en ese barrio?... no veo por qué los dragones tendrían interés en él, ahí no hay nada.

-Nada… excepto una vez al año- la interrumpió Sokka.

-¿De que hablas?

Appa siguió alegremente a los chicos y puso especial atención a Katara. Los demás le enarcaron la ceja, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros con inocencia y se dedicó a hacerle cariños en la oreja. Cuando remprendieron la marcha, la chica saco del bolsillo unos pedazos de carne envueltos en papel y se los proporcionó al can con discreción mientras caminaban.

-Tienen un curioso desfile cada año... tributo a los espíritus o algo así- seguía diciendo Sokka.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Asisten muchas personas importantes, incluyendo a los ricos empresarios que acostumbran financiar algún carro para sus retoños. Al final del día hay cientos de puestos ambulantes con importantes ganancias, costosos carros alegóricos que presumen el dinero de los participantes... y un jugoso premio para el ganador.

-Eso suena a una buena oportunidad para dragones novatos e impacientes- comentó con seriedad.

Aang y Katara, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido silenciosos, compartieron una mirada preocupada mientras seguían a sus amigos. Era un desastre potencial si los dragones decidían intervenir. Gente, dinero, negocios y más gente para extorsionar…

-Y supongo que tenemos la enorme fortuna de estar a tiempo para la ocasión- comentó la bandida ciega con sorna.

-¿Alguna vez tenemos mejor suerte?

00000000

No habían andado ni la mitad de camino, cuando vieron a lo lejos un espectáculo peculiar. Un hombre mayor sostenía una extraña danza con un perro enorme, casi tanto como Appa. No obstante, les tomó pocos segundos darse cuenta que ese perro no era ni de cerca amigable y que en realidad, estaba en proceso de dañar al anciano. Los cuatro se apresuraron a ir en su ayuda mientras le gritaban que se mantuviera lejos, corriera, esquivara e incluso subiera al contenedor de basura que estaba más cerca. A pesar de ello, el hombre seguía manteniendo una distancia imprudente y se limitó a evadir el hocico de su atacante, mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa amable y un saludo. Aquella actitud los dejo atónitos pero no detuvieron su carrera.

Aang usó el viento para ganar velocidad y fue el primero, en estar lo suficientemente cerca para lanzar un ataque. No quería dañar al animal pero si quería asustarlo lo suficiente para que se fuera o al menos que desviara su atención a otro lado, así que le envió una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente poderosa para empujarlo lejos del anciano. El perro le dirigió una fiera mirada... estaba claramente ofendido y en prueba de ello, se lanzó en su dirección momentos después. Aang fue más rápido. El chico salió a su encuentro y en el momento indicado dio un salto, salvándose apenas de una mordida lanzada inesperadamente.

Una vez que sus dos pies tocaron el suelo, se interpuso entre el anciano y el perro, adoptando una postura defensiva. El furioso animal hizo lo propio, agazapándose ligeramente mientras mostraba los filosos colmillos. Sus ojos negros nunca rompieron el contacto visual y el pelo de su lomo estaba erizado. Aang dobló una parte del aire alrededor de ellos, haciendo que se levantara desde el suelo y se estrellara contra el cuerpo de su oponente, pero el viento sólo le desordenó el pelo. Justo entonces, los demás llegaron derrapando. Appa rodeo al otro perro y se colocó a lado de Aang firmemente, mientras le soltaba un ladrido. Unos momentos después (y al ver su objetivo más que frustrado), el huraño animal retrocedió gruñendo y pronto se perdió de vista, sólo entonces los chicos relajaron sus posturas.

-Tuviste suerte de que llegáramos- comentó un Sokka altivo –Ese perro pudo haberte hecho trizas.

-Gracias, pero no estaba preocupado- respondió el anciano con alegría –La tía Wu dijo que tendría una jornada a salvo.

-¿La tía Wu?- se interesó Katara -¿Quién es ella?

-Una respetada adivina que vive en el barrio 17… ella es quien predice el futuro de la gente en toda la zona suroeste.

-Pero la adivina estaba equivocada- gruño Sokka -No tuviste un día a salvo, ¡por poco te matan!

-¿Pero no fue así verdad?... bueno, les agradezco pero ahora debo irme. ¡El desfile es en pocas horas!- hizo una pausa -Oh, lo olvidaba. Tía Wu dijo que si encontraba viajeros… les diera esto.

Les entrego un paquete largo y grueso y se fue alegremente. Katara compuso una expresión emocionada y pensó en el asunto. Una adivina. Podría acabar con las dudas que la atormentaban e incluso saber… ¡si podrían detener a los dragones!. Definitivamente la idea de ver el futuro... era más que tentadora.

Aang mientras tanto se dedicaba a desenvolver el paquete sin ningún cuidado y Toph tenía una mueca burlona en la cara.

-¡Son sombrillas!- anunció el chico con sorpresa, abriendo una y jugando con ésta. Toph tomó la segunda, aunque bastante más dudosa.

-¿No sería interesante ir a ver a Tía Wu?- empezó Katara.

-No puede ser que también creas en eso… ¡No existen las adivinas!

Un trueno partió el cielo con un estruendo ensordecedor y oscuras nubes se aglomeraron sobre sus cabezas al tiempo que la bandida ciega y su pupilo, sostenían en alto los artefactos con similares expresiones de asombro. Al instante siguiente una fuerte llovizna azotaba las calles. Katara sonrió triunfante y levantó un brazo para doblar el agua lejos de ella, mientras se acercaba a un sonriente maestro aire que la esperaba sombrilla en mano. Sokka sostenía una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-Eso lo prueba- canturreo su hermana.

-No prueba nada. Es imposible predecir el futuro.

-Supongo que tampoco te estas mojando- rió mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Es absurdo, todos sabíamos que llovería… ha estado nublado todo el día- se negó a cubrirse mientras refunfuñaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Como sea- intervino Toph –Teníamos que ir al desfile de todos modos.

-Ese es el espíritu- respondió Katara satisfecha.

Los cuatro empezaron la marcha bajo la lluvia mientras Appa los seguía muy de cerca, caminaba a lado de Toph y ella procuraba protegerlo lo más posible con la sombrilla. Sokka seguía con el ceño fruncido y murmurando por lo bajo.

-¡Si claro!… yo también soy adivino… y digo que seguirá lloviendo todo el día.

Sin embargo el viento soplo con fuerza desde el norte y las nubes se disiparon con rapidez inesperada. La lluvia ceso casi por completo y unos tímidos rayos de sol se colaron por entre las nubes.

-No todo el mundo tiene el don Sokka- sentenció Aang con burla.

Las dos chicas rieron y Appa ladró contento.

00000000000

A medida que se internaban en las calles de los barrios bajos, los chicos se percataron del gran ajetreo que provocaba el desfile. Había enormes carros cubiertos por tela, gente disfrazada o maquillada con motivos distintos, largas filas de puestos de comida y máscaras… incluso había pequeños espectáculos dispersos por ahí. No tuvieron que preguntar mucho para dar con la casa de la Tía Wu, todos parecían haber ido con ella alguna vez, y el lugar era fácilmente identificable. La fachada estaba bien cuidada, como pocas en la zona. En su mayoría estaba pintada de blanco y tenía algunos complejos diseños de color negro repartidos por aquí y por allá. Hasta cierto punto, el lugar estaba adornado con un aura de misterio y aparentemente, el ambiente parecía haber sido pensado para homenajear a los osos panda o algo así.

Un hombre joven de cabellos blancos los recibió fuera de la puerta y les hizo pasar amablemente. Dentro, el aire olía a incienso y hierbas aromáticas. Había varios cojines enormes repartidos en el salón, además de jarrones y extraños objetos de diferentes tamaños y formas. Al otro extremo del salón, vieron unas largas y coloridas cortinas que ocultaban de la vista lo que seguramente, era el acceso al resto de la casa. Una menuda figura atravesó esas cortinas e hizo una reverencia a los chicos mientras les daba la bienvenida. Era una chica cuya edad oscilaba entre los 13 o 14 años. Le faltaba un diente, era delgada, de sonrojadas mejillas, usaba largos ropajes color rosa y tenía el cabello más rebelde que hubieran visto en su vida.

-Bienvenidos, Tía Wu los está esperando. Yo soy…

La chica se interrumpió tras posar su mirada en Aang. Había quedado momentáneamente muda y lo observaba de manera extraña, sin embargo él no se había dado cuenta puesto que estaba contemplando los adornos en la pared. Los hermanos la saludaron amablemente y Toph compuso una sonrisa burlona. La chica caminó sonriendo directamente hacia Aang, que estaba sentado en uno de los cojines, él le sonrió distraídamente.

-Hola, soy May… ¿Puedo ofrecerles galletas o té?

-Yo aceptaré las galletas- apresuró Sokka con entusiasmo.

-Espera un momento- lo interrumpió -¿Y tú como te llamas?- le preguntó al chico, completamente absorta.

-Aang

Ella hizo una expresión graciosa y exclamó.

-¡Woau!, eso rima con May…

Aang se sonrojo y sonrió confundido.

-Supongo…

-Y tienes lindas orejas grandes.

-Amm… ¿tú crees?- murmuró avergonzado, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las mismas.

-¡No seas humilde!- intervino Sokka alegremente -¡Son enormes!

Toph estalló en carcajadas mientras Aang le lanzaba a Sokka una mirada molesta y Katara lo reprendía suavemente. May aprovecho ese momento para escabullirse del salón y dirigirse a la cocina de la casa, pero en su camino de vuelta al salón se encontró con Sian, una joven amiga suya que acababa de consultar a la tía Wu. Ambas se quedaron hablando unos momentos detrás de las cortinas mientras Sian le contaba sobre lo que vieron en su futuro.

-¡Y será él quien me regalará una azucena panda!, son muy raras…

-Aaah, me preguntó si mi amor me regalará una extraña flor- murmuró con ensoñación.

En ese momento se escucharon nuevas carcajadas desde el otro lado de la delgada barrera y Sian se esforzó por distinguir las figuras detrás la tela; sin embargo, May le obstruyó la vista y la condujo bruscamente hasta una salida secundaria para que no tuviera que pasar por donde estaban los chicos. Cuando la dejó frente a ésta, se despidió torpemente y se apresuró a volver.

May entró en el salón con una charola de té y galletas. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Aang unos segundos mientras caminaba hacia ellos, pero esa distracción le valió un pequeño tropiezo y estuvo a punto de vaciar el contenido de la charola. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el desenlace pero Aang ya se había adelantado y tomado ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas, sosteniendo la charola en su lugar y ayudando de paso a que ella recuperara el equilibrio. Ambos fijaron la vista en el otro y May se apartó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Katara solo atinó a enarcar una ceja pues estaba completamente perpleja, mientras que Sokka y Toph dieron unos suaves chiflidos haciendo enrojecer a su amigo (quién se había quedado con la charola en las manos). Afortunadamente para él, en ese momento apareció una mujer mayor, elegantemente vestida y con un aire misterioso. No podía ser otra que la tía Wu.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes viajeros. ¿Quién sigue?... vamos, no sean tímidos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras los chicos se hacían los desentendidos. Toph tenía una expresión de aburrimiento de nuevo... May se había escabullido... la Tía Wu observaba pacientemente a sus visitantes... y Katara rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba para acercarse a la adivina con decisión.

-Supongo que yo- anunció alegremente.

La adivina le sonrió y la condujo hasta otra habitación más allá de las cortinas. Apenas se habían perdido de vista, Sokka le quitó la charola a Aang y se apresuró a devorar las galletas. Toph le lanzó una roca pequeña y éste le tendió la charola con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro, ella tomó una de las tazas de té y comenzó a beberla con mucha más pulcritud que él. Aang les enarcó una ceja y cuando Sokka le ofreció galletas con la boca llena, él rechazó la oferta con aire compungido.

Al otro lado de las cortinas, May los espiaba con expresión concentrada... especialmente al chico de ojos grises que se había presentado como Aang. Estaba tan absorta en su análisis, que no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado a su lado y observaba en la misma dirección.

-¿Ese es el chico de orejas grandes con quien tía Wu dijo q te casarías?

May se sobresaltó y dirigió una mirada culpable hacia su acompañante... pero resultó ser Sian. Ella no había salido del lugar, alertada por la extraña actitud de su amiga. May se sonrojo y le hizo una señal con los dedos para que se callara. Ambas rieron suavemente y Sian le dedicó una sonrisa pícara mientras seguían espiando, en silencio, a los visitantes tras la cortina. A pesar de ello el intercambio no paso desapercibido para cierta maestra tierra, que en ese momento sonreía diabólicamente. Sian salió del lugar un rato después, esta vez por la entrada principal y saludando de pasada a los chicos en el salón. May se ofreció a acompañarla y se fueron conversando entre ellas.

000000

Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos, cuando Aang se encontró a si mismo en un estado que bien podría calificarse como ansioso. Toph se había recostado en dos cojines y parecía haberse quedado dormida, Sokka estaba también recostado, pero él ocupada sólo uno y se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo.

-¿Y de que crees que estén hablando?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

-Cosas aburridas de seguro- contestó Sokka indiferente –Fortuna, amor, con quien se casara, cuantos hijos tendrá…

-Eww... si... cosas tontas como esa... ¡necesito ir al baño!- anunció mientras corría en busca de la adivina.

Caminó con sigilo por el pasillo que conectaba el salón con el resto de la casa. Había tres puertas a su espalda además del acceso al salón, éste se distinguía porque era el único, que en vez de puerta usaba cortinas. Aang esperaba que, justo en esos momentos, a nadie más se le ocurriera ir al baño también.

Siguió andando por el pasillo y dejó atrás la cocina (que pudo ver de reojo puesto que no había ninguna puerta de por medio). Paso de largo algunas puertas cerradas que no se atrevió a inspeccionar e incluso paso delante del baño (mismo que ignoró olímpicamente). Casi estaba por darse por vencido, cuando distinguió algo de luz saliendo por debajo de la última puerta del pasillo. Estaba cerrada, así que pegó la oreja a la puerta y de inmediato escuchó la conversación que ese estaba llevando a cabo entre la adivina y Katara.

-¿Y ves algo interesante en la línea del amor?

-Veo un gran romance en tu vida… si. Con el hombre con el que te casarás...

-¡Dime más!- exclamó la chica emocionada.

-Puedo ver... que es un poderoso maestro.

No era necesario escuchar más. Aang se alejó de la puerta sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos, compuso un gesto bastante gracioso que rayaba en lo seductor... y saltó silenciosamente en su lugar, embriagado de felicidad. Cuando alcanzó unos pocos metros en el aire, escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la puerta y decidió que era momento de salir sigilosamente de ahí. Aang regresó a donde estaban los otros luciendo más que satisfecho. Sokka lo miró burlón y Toph se incorporó somnolienta.

-Parece que alguien tuvo un buen recreo en el baño- comentó Sokka.

-Eee... si- murmuró nervioso -Cuando estaba ahí...

-¡No sigas por favor!

En ese momento llegaron Katara y la tía Wu, ambas luciendo satisfechas. Katara se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado, luego les dirigió una sonrisa a los demás para animarlos a pasar. Incluso la adivina parecía interesada en saber quién sería el siguiente... pero Toph no tenía interés alguno en pasar, Sokka tenía una expresión de fastidio y Aang parecía querer pasar desapercibido.

-Bien ¿quién sigue?- preguntó tía Wu después de un largo momento.

-Ag terminemos con esto de una vez- gruño Sokka, mientras se levantaba y hacía ademán de acompañar a la adivina.

Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo con un gesto después de haberlo estudiado unos segundos. La tía Wu compuso una mueca aburrida y declaró que su futuro estaría lleno de peleas y angustia. La mayoría... provocadas por él mismo. Al instante Sokka saltó indignado.

-Pero… ¡no has leído mis palmas ni nada!

-No es necesario. Está escrito en todo tu rostro- le aseguró la adivina con solemnidad - Tú entonces.

Le dedicó una mirada amable a Aang y éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que acceder. La siguió exactamente por el mismo recorrido que él había hecho cuando las buscaba y se encogió apenado; sin embargo, su atención fue desviada inmediatamente cuando vio el interior de la habitación que la adivina usaba como consultorio.

Lo primero que él notó al entrar, fue el penetrante aroma a incienso y leña quemada... todo el lugar estaba repleto de aromas indescifrables y la luz era muy tenue. La estancia sólo era iluminada por velas y una pequeña fogata cuyo fuego agonizaba en el centro del lugar, en un espacio que parecía estar hundido en el suelo con respecto al resto de la casa. Había además una bandeja llena de huesos de diferentes tamaños y formas, encima de una mesilla diminuta, muy cerca del hueco ardiente.

-Siéntate joven maestro, te mostraré el método mas confiable para leer la suerte- anunció la adivina con tranquilidad -Los huesos nunca mienten...

Ella también se sentó y avivó las llamas un poco, luego lo miró con atención mientras hacía un ademán hacia la bandeja llena de huesos.

-Anda, escoge uno… bien, ahora... lánzalo al fuego.

El hueso en cuestión era de tamaño promedio, ni el más grande ni el más chico. Aang lo arrojó un tanto emocionado, y de inmediato las llamas lo envolvieron en su totalidad. No se produjo casi nada de humo durante el proceso pero una gran grieta apareció a mitad del hueso, fracturándolo desde la punta hasta la mitad de su extensión.

-Woa… esa es una gran grieta- murmuró Aang.

Una grieta más profunda apareció momentos después, luego otra, y otra más…

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la tía Wu preocupada –Esto es increíble…

Unas cuentas grietas más aparecieron y el hueso terminó por partirse en cientos de pedazos.

-¡Nunca había visto algo así!- exclamó la adivina impresionada -¡tu destino!... esto es increíble... tú estarás involucrado en una gran batalla... un impresionante conflicto entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal- decía mientras agitaba enérgicamente las manos -¡Una batalla cuyo resultado definirá el destino del mundo entero!...

Aang tenía una expresión de fastidio grabada en el rostro.

-Si, si, eso ya lo sabia... pero, ¡¿no hay nada sobre una chica?!

-¿Una chica?- murmuró la adivina, perpleja -¿Quieres saber sobre el amor?

-¡Si!

-Lo siento, no vi nada- confesó con franqueza.

La expresión del chico se ensombreció y ella decidió que no era necesario negar lo que tal vez no había visto por concentrarse en lo más impresionante.

-¡Oh mira!, ahí hay algo… q no vi- mintió con soltura, mientras recogía de entre las cenizas un diminuto trozo de hueso chamuscado –Aquí dice… No olvides creer en tu corazón.

Aang la miró esperanzado y después de darle las gracias, regresó junto a sus amigos con renovado entusiasmo.

00000000000

-Ahora verán por ustedes mismos que leer la suerte es una gran estupidez- decía Sokka exasperado.

-Solo dices eso porque harás de ti alguien infeliz toda tu vida- replicó Katara.

-¡Esa mujer esta loca!- siguió Sokka -Mi vida será calmada… y muy feliz… ¡y alegre!- exclamó con desespero, al tiempo que pateaba furiosamente una roca del piso.

Dicha roca fue a parar al lomo de un pato (que por algún indescifrable y extraño motivo estaba cerca) y éste, con toda legitimidad... se volvió contra Sokka para acribillarlo a picotazos. Una vez satisfecho, el pato se fue graznando.

–ESO, no prueba nada.

-Me gusto lo que predijo de mi- comentó su hermana, ignorándolo –Algunas cosas saldrán muy bien…

-Ya lo creo- murmuró Aang.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó la chica con alegría -¿Qué te dijo a ti?

-Eww… cosas… ya lo sabrás- balbuceó.

Katara no insistió, en cambió se acercó a su joven amiga y le interrogó sobre su predicción. Toph anunció que sería la mejor maestra tierra del mundo y revolucionaría la forma de hacer tierra control.

-Nada que no supiera ya- soltó con simpleza.

Katara enarcó una ceja con suspicacia y estaba a punto de volver al ataque cuando la bandida ciega la despachó con un solo comentario.

-¿Por qué hay una multitud allá adelante?, ¿una pelea?- sugirió con entusiasmo.

Los chicos desviaron su atención hacia donde ella había dicho y mientras se acercaban a investigar, ella dejó escapar una sonrisa complacida.

-No hay nada- comentó Aang –Pero están todos…

-¿Qué hay en el cielo?- le preguntó Sokka a uno de los ciudadanos del montón.

Todos estaban reunidos frente a una especie de atrio y tenían la vista clavada, efectivamente, en el cielo.

-Esperamos que venga Tia Wu y lea las nubes para predecir el destino del barrio- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-La lectura nos dirá si el festival se llevará a cabo exitosamente este año o si la desgracia nos persigue- comentó una mujer a su lado.

-¡¿Qué?!... no pueden confiar sus vidas a las predicciones de esta mujer- se exasperó Sokka.

Katara lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó de las personas, con una sonrisa apenada mientras murmuraba disculpas. Y mientras ella le decía que no debía faltarle al respeto a las costumbres del barrio, Tía Wu llegó al lugar y subió al atrio en compañía de su asistente, quién llevaba un libro enorme en sus brazos y se preparaba a sostenerlo para la lectura.

-Oye Aang- murmuró May (que de alguna manera había aparecido a su lado) -¿No crees que esa nube parece una flor?

-¿Eh?... supongo… que si- balbuceó confuso mientras Tía Wu iniciaba su lectura, lo cuál lo hizo callar.

May bajó la mirada, decepcionada, y después se alejó de ahí sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

-Nube de flecha inclinada… hará un clima agradable este año- su voz era suave, pero firme y pausada, manteniendo la atención de todos con sus breves silencios al estudiar el cielo -Nube de cinco cúmulos… buen año para las ventas y para negocios locales... Nube en forma de trébol... el barrio estará a salvo- la multitud emitió exclamaciones de alivio -Y una nube ondulada como luna... les anuncio… que el desfile no será arruinado éste año.

El festejo de la multitud fue elocuente. De un momento a otro todos celebraban a viva voz, animandose mutuamente, pero luego se dispersaron en las calles, de vuelta a sus actividades. Los cuatro chicos se miraron indecisos y acto seguido, una sonrisa se instaló en sus rostros.

-¡Comida-Juegos-Lectura-Compras!

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo... pero se dieron cuenta que ninguno estaba pensando en lo mismo. Sokka tenía hambre (como siempre), Aang deseaba ir a probar suerte en alguno de los muchos juegos mecánicos o de azar, Katara quería regresar con la Tía Wu por otra lectura y Toph ansiaba conseguir cosas útiles (para usar contra los dos chicos).

-¡¿Es en serio?!- exclamó Sokka -¡¿De verdad quieres oír más patrañas?!

Katara lo miró indignada y se marchó en dirección a la casa de la adivina. Los sorprendidos chicos la miraron alejarse. Appa ladró nervioso, pero después de echarle un vistazo a Aang y recibir un gesto de aprobación, echó a correr tras la chica. Cuando también Appa se perdió de vista, los chicos salieron de su sorpresa.

-Voy a comprobar que sus predicciones son tonterías- refunfuño Sokka.

Eligió una víctima de entre la multitud, y se dirigió a su encuentro ante la mirada perpleja de sus acompañantes.

-¡Oye amigo!… lindos zapatos... ¿Rojos verdad?, ¡Apuesto a que Tía Wu te dijo que los usaras!- el hombre le sonrió y asintió, confundido.

-Ella dijo que estaría usando zapatos rojos cuando conociera a mi verdadero amor- le confió sonriente.

-Claro. Desde hace mucho supongo... porque están algo gastados- el hombre asintió -¿y has estado usándolos desde entonces?

-Todos los días- confirmó. Sokka lo miró entre incrédulo e iracundo.

-¡Entonces por supuesto que se cumplirá!

-¿De verdad? ¿Tu crees?... ¡estoy tan emocionado!- dijo el hombre mientras se marchaba con todo y sus ensoñaciones.

Sokka estalló desesperado y trató de abordar a más personas. Los otros dos chicos se alejaron discretamente y se perdieron en la multitud, dispuestos a sacarle provecho al día.

00000000000

Media hora después Sokka se hallaba gritándole a otro civil, completamente fuera de sí.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE DIJO LA TIA WU, TIENES QUE BAÑARTE DE VEZ EN CUANDO!

-Ya cálmate cola de caballo. Harás que te arresten por disturbios en la vía pública- comentó una voz detrás de él.

-¿En dónde se habían metido?- preguntó molesto.

-Fuimos a probar un par de juegos típicos del lugar, compramos un par de baratijas y comimos de todas las muestras gratis que había por ahí- afirmó Aang con alegría.

Sokka los miró claramente ofendido.

-No puedo creer que…

-No teníamos por qué esperar a que terminaras de fastidiar a toda esta gente para ir a divertirnos cola de caballo, si no hubieras estado ensimismado en tu insoportable obsesión con las predicciones, tal vez podrías habernos acompañado- sentenció Toph con aplomo.

Ni Sokka ni Aang tuvieron argumentos para eso, así que el mayor de los chicos bajo la cabeza y el otro le entregó, discretamente, una bolsa con algunas muestras de comida que le había guardado. Appa llegó ladrando en ese momento con una cabizbaja Katara detrás.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Aang, aliviado de verla llegar.

-Horrible- musitó ella –Tengo que comer papaya en el desayuno, cada mañana durante un mes...

Toph soltó una carcajada, consiente de lo mucho que Katara odiaba la papaya. Aang le miró comprensivo y Sokka bufó nuevamente enfadado.

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?- sugirió Aang -Encontramos un par de lugares que te encantarían…

-Y podríamos encontrar a alguien interesante también- comentó Toph misteriosamente.

Los chicos enarcaron una ceja, desconfiados. No era que el conocer gente interesante figurará precisamente entre su lista de actividades favoritas. Claro que ella no iba a decirles el motivo por el que, rodearse de chicos y chicas de su edad, le parecía divertido en ese momento.

-¿Se quedan o que?- dijo mientras tomaba a Aang del brazo y lo conducía por entre la gente de nuevo.

00000000000000000

-Oye Sokka… ¿sabes algo de mujeres?- murmuró Aang, mientras ambos esperaban a que las chicas regresarán de comprar (quien sabe que chucherías).

Sokka lo miró sorprendido y cuando comprobó que no había oído mal, su expresión se tornó divertida y algo altanera.

-Algo… has venido al lugar indicado- le aseguró, dándose importancia -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno- dudó Aang temeroso -Hay una chica…

Sokka desvió la mirada hasta uno de los puestos de comida cercanos, donde May (la chica que trabajaba en casa de la adivina), pretendía pasar desapercibida. Tanto él como Toph se habían percatado de que ella, estaba siguiéndolos de algún modo... siempre se encontraban con ella de maneras misteriosas, así que la conclusión era obvia. La chica estaba buscando excusas para hablar con su joven amigo a solas. Seguro de ello, Sokka sonrió orgulloso y adoptó un tono de complicidad, que Aang por supuesto, no entendió. May rió tontamente desde lejos cuando los vio... y mantuvo una sonrisa afable mientras se acercaba, así que Sokka decidió intervenir de inmediato.

-Creo que se a quien te refieres- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿De veras?- se extraño Aang -¿Y que te parece?- preguntó intranquilo.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Sokka condescendiente -Y para ser sincero… tengo la leve impresión de que le gustas también.

-¿Tú crees?- se alegró el más joven.

-Oh si, esta loca por ti… ahora lo que debes hacer es no estropear todo. Todos los chicos como tú, cometen errores... ser-demasiado-amables.

-¿Ew?

-Como escuchaste. Si quieres mantenerla interesada… debes actuar indiferente, como si ella no te importara nada.

Aang tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro cuando May llegó hasta ellos.

-Hola Aang, me preguntaba…

-Entiendo... ¡Bueno, nos vemos!- anunció Aang, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Él no había prestado atención a la llegada de la chica y tampoco la había escuchado, así que realmente no fue su intención ignorarla... pero la mandíbula de Sokka cayó al piso de todos modos. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

-Woa este chico es bueno.

May se quedó ahí, cabizbaja y triste... pero no hizo ademán de seguirlo nuevamente. Sokka lo vio a lo lejos, caminando entre la multitud y sonrió un poco. Estaba complacido de haber hallado a tan buen discípulo.

000000000

Cuando las chicas volvieron... May ya se había ido y Sokka estaba murmurándole algo a Appa, éste sin embargo, parecía mucho más interesado en recibirlas al llegar. Ambas notaron de inmediato la ausencia del otro miembro del grupo, pero al cuestionar a Sokka sobre él, éste se limitó a decir que los alcanzaría en los puestos de comida. Katara no quedó completamente satisfecha, pero se limitó a marchar junto a los demás, hasta el lugar convenido.

Aang había dado vueltas por los alrededores, convencido de que debía hacerle caso a Sokka. Sin embargo, le parecía ridículo andar por ahí solo cuando lo único que deseaba era pasar el rato con sus amigos, así que decidió volver con ellos. En el camino no vio nada de interés... los mismos puestos de máscaras y otras baratijas, los mismos espectáculos con un creciente público… un hombre chocó con él y aunque Aang trató de disculparse, el hombre no le prestó la menor atención y se marcho junto a su grupo de amigos. Ellos arrastraban un carrito lleno de barriles, que seguramente estaban llenos de algún licor. Era extraño. Juraría haber visto más de esos carritos... empujados por sujetos diferentes... y sin embargo no recordaba haber visto, en todo lo largo de la zona comercial, un sólo vendedor de cerveza o algo así. Aang decidió no darle importancia y siguió caminando...

Un poco más adelante, encontró un local de disfraces y se detuvo frente a la entrada, decidiendo que un vistazo no le quitaría nada más que su curiosidad. Dentro encontró un par de atuendos interesantes. Había ropa de todas las pandillas, ¡incluso de la suya!... miró con tristeza el traje típico de los extintos Ases y siguió andando derecho, dispuesto a salir de la tienda. Sin embargo, antes de salir, el dueño se acercó hasta él y lo observó con simpatía. Resultó que era el abuelo de un par de Riversiders de la destilería norte, y habiéndolo reconocido, quería regalarle un traje especial. En conclusión se trataba de un muy agradecido abuelo.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti Avatar Aang.

El chico sonrió más tranquilo mientras el hombre le entregaba un paquete, mismo que le tendió con una sonrisa.

-Este es el traje que usaban los maestros Ases, tu eres el único que hay ahora y no puedes andar por ahí sin el.

Aang se miró de arriba abajo. Era cierto... él había sido nombrado maestro, pero el ataque de los dragones ocurrió antes de que Gyatso pudiera oficializarlo en una ceremonia. Sonrió cabizbajo y aceptó el regalo con una reverencia.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a usted- contestó el hombre con sinceridad.

Se despidió de él y antes de regresar a atender su negocio, le dijo que también debía cuidarse de sus admiradoras porque todo indicaba, que los clubs de fans iban multiplicándose como la fiebre. Aang partió en busca de sus amigos con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, pero cuando dio con ellos apartó cualquier pensamiento trágico y se regresaron a su mente las prometedoras predicciones de la adivina.

000000000000


	20. Chapter 20

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 19.1

Cuando Aang apareció por fin... ya estaba atardeciendo. Sokka y Katara estaban terminando de comer sus respectivos alimentos mientras Toph y Appa jugaban con algunas de las cosas que ella había comprado. Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban, Katara le preguntó donde había estado; ante eso, recordó lo dicho por Sokka y en un pésimo intento por actuar indiferente, le respondió que ocupado con sus cosas. La respuesta pareció extrañarles a todos pero nadie quiso profundizar el tema.

-Es bueno que llegues Aang- comentó Sokka -Katara ha estado quejándose toda la tarde por su última predicción y Toph la ha convencido de ir a comprar papaya.

-¿Papaya eh?- comentó, continuando con esa mal actuada actitud.

-Si… ¿quieres una?- preguntó ella con voz resignada.

-No gracias.

-Bueno- respondió cabizbaja.

Toph compuso una expresión maliciosa y en cuanto los hermanos se levantaron para pagar, ella tomó a Katara del brazo y la arrastró rumbo a un puesto de fruta cercano. Katara lucía deprimida y eso le revolvió el estómago a Aang.

-Quizá la frialdad no es mi estilo- murmuró mientras Sokka pagaba la cuenta.

En ese momento el chico reconoció una cara entre la multitud, era esa chica, la amiga de May que había visto en casa de la Tía Wu… pero no estaba sola. Un joven de cabello color arena estaba a su lado, medio arrodillado y con una extraña flor en sus manos. El joven le dio la flor a Sian y ésta sonrió complacida mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

-¡Una azucena panda!, ¡es hermosa Jerum!

Sokka llegó a su lado y contempló la escena con expresión reprobatoria.

-¿Viste eso?- exclamó Aang emocionado, antes de salir corriendo e interrumpir a la pareja en pleno beso -¡Disculpen!, ¿donde puedo conseguir una de esas?

00000000

-No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir hasta acá por una estúpida flor- gruñó Sokka, mientras ambos subían por las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio altísimo, a las afueras de la zona.

Katara y Toph habían decidido quedarse, extrañadas de que los chicos quisieran buscar un baño justo al inició del desfile. La pareja le había dicho a Aang, que la azucena panda era una flor rara, que sólo crecía cerca de la cima de algunos volcanes, pero que en ocasiones había algún vendedor aventurero, que traía unas pocas cada año. Esta vez, el valiente había traído una docena y las cuidaba en un invernadero clandestino que estaba ubicado en el ultimo piso de un edificio abandonado, justo en los límites del barrio. Después de recibir las indicaciones necesarias, los chicos se despidieron y buscaron una excusa para ausentarse unos minutos, misma que las chicas creyeron sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No es cualquier flor Sokka, es una azucena panda. La he visto en acción y sé que funciona- explicó Aang mientras llegaba a la cima de las escaleras.

Sokka enarcó una ceja escéptico y volvió al ataque.

-Las flores están bien para los casados... pero en esta etapa, es importante que mantengamos la máxima distancia.

-Mi corazón dice que busque la flor… y tía Wu dijo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No me digas que crees en esas cosas también?

-Yo… bueno- trató de excusarse -Ella aun no se ha equivocado... ¿por qué debería errar en el amor?

Justo entonces ambos llegaron al último piso del edificio. El interior estaba completamente vacío, lo cuál los extrañó.

-¿No se supone que el comerciante debía estar aquí cuidando las flores?- preguntó Sokka.

-Fue a ver el desfile, tal vez.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y revisaron la habitación rápidamente, no había señales del invernadero así que salieron al pasillo y subieron las escaleras que conducían al techo del edificio. Por dentro, éste estaba menos desgastado que en el exterior, pero aun así caminaron con cuidado. Una vez que atravesaron la puerta, se quedaron asombrados con la pequeña reserva de vida... estaban rodeados de flores y plantas extravagantes; todas ellas acomodadas en hileras que a su vez formaban distintos pasillos. Había enredaderas, rosas, claveles, margaritas, girasoles, flores azules, moradas, rojas, naranjas y negras.

Había también plantas medicinales, venenosas... e incluso un par de jóvenes árboles de fruta. Ambos se separaron y después de un rato de búsqueda, Aang se encontró de frente con la única azucena panda del lugar. Era ciertamente hermosa. Sus pétalos eran largos y curvos, de color blanco pero de contornos negros, el tallo era de un verde fuerte y en el centro, protegido por los pétalos... había un pequeño pistilo color crema. Aang acababa de tomarla cuando Sokka lo llamó con voz alterada.

-Aang, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-De que hablas, no me iré sin pagar. Dejaré el dinero en la mesa justo donde estaba esta…

-No lo entiendes, debemos irnos... es en serio- susurró extrañamente inquieto.

-¿Por qué?

Sokka señaló hacia atrás, justo hacia el pasillo desde el cual había salido. Aang estaba a punto de preguntarle que diablos le pasaba cuando notó un hilo de sangre extendiéndose por el piso.

-¿Qué rayos paso?- exclamó, ahora también susurrando.

-No lo sé, pero esa sangre no llegó ahí sola... debe ser del comerciante. Alguien más ha estado aquí, hay rastros de pelea.

-¿Lo encontraste?

Sokka negó con la cabeza seriamente y señaló hacia la salida con intención. Aang entendió el mensaje y con pesar lo siguió hasta la puerta mientras Sokka desenfundaba su arma, sin embargo, un murmullo de voces los detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Había gente en la habitación del último piso y se dirigían hacia allí. Los chicos compartieron una mirada y retrocedieron para esconderse en el pasillo del extremo... detrás de una frondosa enredadera, que esperaban, fuera suficiente para protegerlos de la vista de aquellos intrusos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para presenciar la llegada de cinco dragones. Todos estaban armados y dos de ellos eran maestros fuego, como evidenciaban sus puños envueltos en débiles llamas.

-Te juro que escuche algo- dijo uno de los dragones.

-Creo que todos estamos nerviosos.

-¡No!, escuche pasos aquí... daría mi mano derecha. ¡Ustedes!- gritó, señalando a los dos más jóvenes -Revisen allá.

Los aludidos se adentraron en el invernadero con cautela, mientras el resto se quedaba en la entrada observando y apuntando a todos lados con sus armas. Los dragones daban un vistazo a cada pasillo y los chicos se tensaron cuando uno de ellos se acercó peligrosamente a su escondite, pero el dragón paró en seco al ver la sangre y retrocedió hasta sus compañeros con lo que parecía ser... ¿vergüenza?

-El sujeto al que golpearon… ¿vivirá?

El dragón más viejo (y que parecía ser el líder) rió con desprecio, al igual que sus dos escoltas. El otro dragón joven detuvo su inspección y prestó especial atención a la respuesta, también pareciendo incómodo. Aang deseo salir a su encuentro e interrogarlos sobre el paradero de ese pobre hombre con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde, pero Sokka lo detuvo con un gesto. Abajo se escuchaba más ruido, así que seguramente había más dragones y no podían darse el lujo de ser superados en número.

-No seas estúpido Chan, si tenemos suerte no volverá a abrir los ojos…

-Oh… ¿no es esto encantador?... ¿te preocupa la vida de un miserable comerciante de flores? ¿novato?- dijo con malicia uno de los escoltas.

-No es eso- se apresuró a contestar el joven dragón -Pero pensé que tal vez…

-¡Silencio!- espetó el más viejo -Tenemos poco tiempo para salir de este apestoso barrio antes de que el capitán ordene detonar los explosivos y no vamos a perderlo hablando de la suerte de un pobre diablo… Kion eres un incompetente paranoico- remató con enfado, mientras el segundo escolta se encogía en su lugar.

-¡Ahora muévanse!- y con eso dio media vuelta, regresando a las escaleras.

Loa dos dragones más jóvenes se quedaron atrás y el primero le puso una mano al otro en el hombro, con una expresión comprensiva.

-No te preocupes demasiado, seguro que se salva… Zen lo llevó al hospital muy rápido.

-Y cuando vuelva será tratado como basura por ayudar a ese sujeto- comentó con acritud.

-Tal vez no regresa… puede que decida unirse a los desertores- comentó en voz baja el dragón.

Un alboroto se escucho a lo lejos y ambos jóvenes dieron un respingo, temerosos de que fueran castigados se apresuraron a alcanzar a su grupo. Una vez que se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, Sokka y Aang salieron de su escondite y compartieron una mirada preocupada. Sokka se acercó con cautela a la puerta para asegurarse de que el peligro había pasado. Aang por otro lado, se acercó hasta donde estaba el charco de sangre y miro el suelo con una mezcla de tristeza y asco.

-Parece… que la tía Wu se equivoco- murmuró, al tiempo que dejaba caer la azucena panda de su mano y veía como ésta iba a parar contra el suelo. Los pétalos se tiñeron de rojo poco a poco.

-Toda esa gente cree que esta a salvo- dijo Sokka alterado, mientras miraba en dirección al desfile -Tenemos que ir a advertirles…

-No hay tiempo para caminar- sentenció Aang muy serio –Sujétate.

Sokka miró estupefacto como el chico rasgaba la lona que cubría el invernadero con un látigo de agua y se lanzaba al vacío sin ninguna precaución, oh... y además arrastrándolo con él. El edificio medía alrededor de unos veinte o veinticinco metros de altura, lo cual hizo que Sokka fuera muy consciente de todos los detalles a su alrededor mientras ambos caían a una velocidad vertiginosa, tanto que le provocó el mareo más desagradable de su vida y la sensación de que iban a estrellarse sin remedio contra el piso. Sin embargo, Aang convocó grandes cantidades de aire a su alrededor y con enorme esfuerzo, logró amortiguar el aterrizaje de modo que de un momento a otro, ambos estaban parados sobre sus pies y completamente ilesos.

Aang tenía una expresión cansada, pero antes de que Sokka pudiera preguntar si se encontraba bien, una lluvia de balas y bolas de fuego les hizo echar a correr. Algunos dragones habían visto a los chicos durante la caída y alertaron al resto de sus compañeros. Ahora, ambos se enfrentaban a los ataques que parecían venir de todos lados. Aang cubrió su retirada con un muro de piedra, pero no podía resistir los ataques por mucho más tiempo. Hubo un momento en el que las balas dejaron de caer y los chicos supusieron, que se debía a la necesidad de recargar sus armas, así que aprovecharon ese momento para correr hasta la calle más cercana y el ataque se reinició justo cuando doblaron la esquina, eso le permitió a Aang deshacerse del muro de piedra y concentrarse en la huida. Ninguno de los dos jovenes paro de correr hasta llegar a las calles donde ya estaba congregada la multitud. Los dragones no los habían seguido hasta ahí, lo cuál lejos de aliviarlos, les preocupo seriamente. Significaba que iban a alejarse lo suficiente para detonar los explosivos de los que hablaban.

La situación era terrible. Había un mar de gente que admiraba los carros alegóricos del desfile (que de hecho eran ostentosos y ciertamente impresionantes), además había decenas de personas más por ahí, disfrutando de las atracciones o perdiendo el tiempo… y todos ellos podían morir de un momento a otro. Los presentadores alentaban al público a vitorear y aplaudir, provocando un ruido ensordecedor que mezclado con la música, hacía imposible oír lo que decía el de a lado a menos que éste gritara. Ellos trataron de llamar la atención de las personas que les rodeaban, pero ninguna parecía interesada en oírlos, y quienes lo hacían, se burlaban de sus advertencias puesto que la predicción de la adivina había anunciado lo contrario. Luego de unos angustiantes minutos en los que experimentaron el rechazo y la indiferencia de la gente, encontraron a las chicas... Katara y Toph lucían muy animadas. O al menos así era hasta que se dieron cuenta de la actitud de sus compañeros, momento en que sus expresiones se llenaron de la más sincera preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- interrogó Katara.

-Todo esta mal, muy mal- exclamó Aang alterado.

Su semblante estaba inusualmente serio y había una chispa de miedo en su tormentosa mirada.

-Tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí- añadió Sokka igual de inquieto.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué esta pasando?- exigió Toph.

-El desfile está por convertirse en un genocidio... los dragones colocaron de alguna manera explosivos por toda la zona… ¡nos volarán en pedazos!

-¿Qué?... espera ¿de qué estas hablando?- preguntó Katara perpleja.

Una pareja de ancianos paso junto a ellos para acercarse más al desfile y al reconocer a los chicos, rieron por lo bajo y negaron con la cabeza ligeramente. Sokka explotó exasperado.

-¡Nadie nos cree!

-Has estado tratando de desacreditar las predicciones de la adivina local toda la tarde, ¿cómo esperas que…

-Hay otra cosa por la cual preocuparse justo ahora- interrumpió Aang -La tía Wu se equivocó con el desfile... No acabará bien.

-¿Sokka te ha contagiado eh?- comentó Toph. Katara miró acusadoramente a su hermano.

-Ya trataste de convencerme de que sus predicciones son falsas, te va costar mucho que…

Un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra en ese momento seguido de un sonido como de cañón. A lo lejos, una columna de humo se elevó al cielo al sur del lugar, y la gente hizo una pausa durante un momento. Una sirena se escuchó cerca y la gente se hizo a un lado para dejar que el camión de bomberos atravesara la plaza, pero una vez que éste se hubo alejado, todos volvieron a sus actividades como si nada.

-Oh no... - susurró Katara.

000000000000

En un intento desesperado por captar la atención de todos, Aang ayudó a Sokka para invadir uno de los carros más grandes. Y mientras hacía que los ocupantes bajaran de la plataforma, Sokka intentó razonar con la multitud micrófono en mano, desde arriba de ese carro. Las chicas hacían lo posible con las personas de abajo.

-Escuchen, éste lugar esta apunto de explotar, ¡tienen que irse!. La tía Wu se equivoco con el desfile…

-Si sí… sabemos que no le crees a tía Wu señor amante de la ciencia y la razón- interfirió una mujer frente a él.

Muchos se mostraron de acuerdo, y entre murmullos y abucheos hicieron ademán de bajarlo. En ese momento, Katara fue en auxilio de su hermano y la multitud se detuvo de nuevo.

-Si no le creen a él, tal vez me escuchen a mi... quiero creer en ella tanto como ustedes, pero Aang y mi hermano vieron a los dragones con sus propios ojos y..

-Pues yo oí a la tía con mis propios oídos- espetó un hombre testarudamente.

-Si

-Yo también

Más y más exclamaciones de apoyo surgieron aquí y allá.

-Por favor escúchenme- intentó Aang con voz dura -Todos están en peligro. No pueden confiar ciegamente en las predicciones, deben tomar su destino en sus propias manos.

Una segunda columna de humo apareció en el horizonte, esta vez al este del barrio y otro temblor sacudió el suelo.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Sokka -Puede tía Wu explicar todo eso…

-¿Puede tu ciencia explicarlo?- cuestionó otro hombre con altanería.

-¡SI! ¡SI PUEDE!

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, las personas se alejaron y el desfile continúo. Aang consideró seriamente la posibilidad de confesar que era el avatar, pero sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo que no era el mejor momento ni lugar para eso, podría ser peor.

-No van a escuchar- sentenció Toph con enfado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Katara -No nos escucharán.

-Pero si escucharan a la tía Wu- susurró Aang con tono extraño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué esa es la solución. Tomaremos el destino en nuestras propias manos…

-Creo que ya te voy entendiendo- murmuró Toph con alegría.

Los dos hermanos los miraron sin entender por completo y Aang continuó.

-Bueno… primero tomare prestado el libro de lectura de nubes.

00000000000

En su camino a la casa de la adivina, los chicos se toparon con el anciano que Aang había conocido en la tienda de disfraces y éste saludó al chico con alegría, pero no venía solo. Un puñado de policías y una media docena de bomberos venía tras de él.

-Los escuché cuando advirtieron a la gente sobre el futuro ataque… ¿Le mencioné que mi hijo es el capitán de la policía de este barrio avatar Aang?

El chico rió complacido y le dio las gracias antes de escabullirse hasta el callejón próximo a la casa de la adivina. Sus amigos se encargarían de informar la situación y organizar a los voluntarios que lograran convencer. Mientras tanto, él trepó la barda trasera sin mucha dificultad y entró con sigilo hasta el interior de la casa. Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se llevaban a cabo las lecturas y comenzó a buscar el libro que había visto en una sola ocasión.

Buscó por todos lados, en los cajones, en el librero, bajo los colchones, entre los frascos, el escritorio… y nada. No aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba por darse por vencido y recurrir al uso de su identidad como respetado avatar, cuando una mano le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, sobresaltándolo. No había notado la presencia de alguien más, ni el momento en que llegó... porque estaba seguro de que no había nadie en la habitación cuando él mismo entró… pero todo eso sólo resultaba ser más preocupante. Había sido un descuido imperdonable.

-Aang- murmuró la chica a su espalda.

Esa voz le era familiar. Y efectivamente, cuando volteó para hacerle frente, se encontró cara a cara con May.

-Aaa... uuu... no te había visto- se excusó con torpeza.

Estaba nervioso por haber sido descubierto en medio de lo que bien podría considerarse como delito.

-¿No te gusto verdad?

La pregunta de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos, dejándolo anonadado.

-Claro que me gustas…

-Pero no como tú me gustas- insistió cabizbaja.

-Oh… creo que no- murmuró él con tristeza, y una disculpa grabada en su voz.

-Esta bien... es duro cuando te gusta alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti.

-Sé de que hablas.

-A propósito esa chica es linda.

-¿Ah?- balbuceó sorprendido, mientras sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente.

-Esa chica de la tribu del agua... ya veo por qué te gusta tanto. Es dulce, es maestra y su cabello es taaan dócil- suspiró resignada.

-No te preocupes... Conocerás un chico que se enamorara mucho de ti. Estoy seguro- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias- murmuró ella sin convicción.

Aang se dirigió a la ventana para retirarse pero ella lo detuvo de inmediato, con una nueva emoción.

-¡Espera!... ¿no querías esto?- le preguntó mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas el desdichado libro de lecturas.

-¡Sí!... ¿cómo lo sabias?- se sorprendió después de haberlo recibido.

-Yo te… estaba siguiendo un poco- admitió la chica avergonzada.

-Uuu je...- intentó Aang nerviosamente, mientras se sonrojaba -Gracias… eso supongo.

000000000

Cinco minutos después los chicos se habían reunido en la plaza. Ellos le informaron a Aang que el anciano y su gente habían ido movilizar a la multitud y que esa medida estaba funcionando, aunque relativamente. Las personas se resistían a ser evacuadas y avanzaban con lentitud hacia la ruta de escape que habían establecido los policías. Una tercera columna de humo se había levantado al oeste del barrio y el equipo sentía que cada vez estaban más cerca del caos.

-Las nubes están hechas de agua y aire- explicaba Aang -Por eso entre ambos podremos ser capaces de darle la forma que queramos...

Katara lo escuchaba impresionada, mientras ambos subían al más alto de los edificios de la zona. Era fácil admitir que era una idea brillante.

-Lo encontré- anunció ella, tres pisos más arriba -El símbolo para muerte por fuego.

Aang le sonrió al tiempo que llegaban al último piso y detenía la columna de piedra con que los había llevado hasta ahí. Ambos salieron al exterior del edificio y en el techo, ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro. Él se concentró al máximo en su poder... en las corrientes de aire cercanas... y después de un largo momento sus esfuerzos comenzaron a dar frutos. El cielo se oscureció y las nubes se arremolinaron sobre sus cabezas con rapidez sorprendente. Katara estaba cautivada con semejante demostración de poder, casi podría decirse que el chico frente a ella, se daba el lujo de controlar el clima para conseguirles a ambos algunas nubes.

Cuando Aang considero que era suficiente, hizo una pausa e intercambió una mirada cansada con ella. Y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, ella comenzó a doblar las microscópicas gotas de agua que podía sentir a su alrededor. El joven se unió a ella unos instantes después, ayudando a doblegar el aire y moldeando la dirección que debía tomar. En algún momento, ambos habían empezado a moverse en círculos alrededor del techo, tan sólo unos pasos de vez en cuando. Katara hacía movimientos elegantes con las muñecas y los brazos en una especie de danza estilizada, danza a la que se unió su compañero poco después. Los dos maestros doblaban sus elementos en perfecta sincronía, como dos piezas de música que se equilibrarán armónicamente. Y finalmente, lograron su objetivo.

00000000

-Tía Wu, ¡mira!... algo esta ocurriendo en las nubes- exclamó un alterado Sokka.

-Eso es muy extraño, no debería... aaa ¡oh no!

Los presentes -incluyéndola- miraban con estupefacción el cielo, mismo que en apenas unos momentos, se había llenado de nubes de tormenta. Y éstas formaban la imagen de una aterradora calavera cuyos bordes estaban difusos.

-¡Esto es terrible!- informó la adivina –Todos debemos salir de aquí.

-Aun podemos evacuar si actuamos rápido- intervino Toph -Sokka tiene un plan…

Los civiles por fin prestaron atención a las indicaciones de los chicos, y se mostraron dispuestos a cooperar en la evacuación. La adivina apoyaba de manera peculiar, convenciendo a los que aún estuvieran reticentes o que no hubieran escuchado las últimas noticias.

-Creo que ya no hay tiempo para eso- anunció uno de los bomberos que había llegado con el anciano de la tienda de disfraces.

El bombero venía trotando hasta ellos, sudoroso y con una expresión oscura en el rostro.

-¿De qué hablas?- se escandalizó Sokka –Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí…

Justo entonces Aang y Katara llegaron junto a sus compañeros silenciosamente, nadie pareció notarlo además de ellos mismos.

-Hablo de que… el capitán descubrió a un grupo de dragones saliendo de la casa del señor Laog- de la multitud que se había detenido a escuchar, surgieron exclamaciones de asombro –Él es el principal promotor de este desfile, el hombre más rico del lugar y el dueño de la mayoría de los negocios y carros alegóricos.

-Ve al punto- exigió Sokka.

-Los dragones acababan de exigirle un precio para no detonar los explosivos hasta que él pudiera salir de la zona junto a su familia. Laog confesó que había aceptado, que los incendios en cada punto cardinal del barrio eran para indicarle cuanto tiempo le quedaba... y que estaba preparándose para salir cuando llegamos…

-Creo que te dijo que fueras al punto- se exasperó Toph.

-Es que… de ese grupo sólo se pudieron capturar a cinco de ellos, dos más escaparon y justo ahora... el resto de ellos debe saber que estamos enterados del ataque.

-Detonaran antes de que podamos escapar- concluyó un Sokka preocupado.

-Creemos que si- confirmó el hombre –Los dragones capturados están convencidos de que serán sacrificados pero se niegan a decir dónde están los explosivos.

-¡El que sea maestro tierra que venga conmigo!- gritó Aang a los civiles presentes, mismos que habían enmudecido y estaban paralizados en su lugar.

-Yo soy maestro tierra- afirmó un chico entre la multitud, al tiempo que se acercaba al avatar con expresión decidida.

-Yo no- dijo sonriente el que parecía ser su hermano gemelo –Pero a donde quiera que vaya yo voy.

Algunos voluntarios más se acercaron y siguieron a Aang, éste los condujo unas calles más al norte.

-Aang, ¿que haces?- preguntó Katara con preocupación, mientras ella y sus amigos lo seguían con expresiones similares.

-Recuerdo haber visto algo sospechoso antes, y creo saber… tengo una idea de donde pueden estar esos explosivos- murmuró con seriedad -Tú- le dijo al bombero que estaba más cerca de él –Vuelve con tus compañeros y dile al capitán que ya no traten de evacuar a la gente. Y que tampoco pierda el tiempo con los capturados porque estoy seguro que no dirán nada. Dile que lleve a la gente al edificio más grande y seguro de este lugar…

-¡Esa es la estación!- aseguró el hombre con energía renovada. Aang le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que se apresurara.

El hombre salió corriendo y Sokka se le acercó con una expresión orgullosa en el rostro.

-Te he enseñado bien- dijo con alegría –Y ahora… ¿dónde dices que hay que buscar?

-En la fábrica- afirmó el joven con aplomo.

0000000

Sokka había entendido el rumbo de pensamiento que seguía Aang y estaba seguro de que era el correcto, así que lo apoyó con la organización de la gente y trazó un nuevo plan. Cundo llegaron a un punto medio entre la estación de bomberos y la única fábrica del barrio (misma que era fuente de trabajo de todos los locales y propiedad del señor Laog), Sokka comenzó a darle instrucciones a los voluntarios que los habían seguido. Algunos eran maestros tierra y otros no, pero todos estaban dispuestos a evitar un desastre. Toph quedó a cargo de ese grupo para dirigir la creación de una zanja enorme a mitad de la calle, una que fuera capaz de rodear la fábrica. Pero eso tomaría algo de tiempo puesto que debían cavar grandes cantidades de tierra y abrirse paso a través del concreto y el estorbo que conformaban los puestos abandonados o los carros alegóricos que habían quedado varados cuando se desató el pánico. A pesar de ello estaban convencidos de que, si conseguían hacerla lo suficientemente profunda y gruesa, detendrían la propagación de los químicos y el fuego provenientes de la fábrica.

Mientras tanto, Aang había enviado a Katara a los lugares cercanos de la zona, junto con un pequeño grupo de bomberos y policías que habían llegado como apoyo, según las órdenes del capitán. Su misión consistiría en prevenir un daño mayor, llevando lejos las fuentes de peligro más preocupantes como los tanques de gas abandonados y los camiones que los transportaban. También tenían que mover, a modo de barricada, la mayor cantidad de autos y carros alegóricos detrás de la zanja. Era una medida extra de apoyo en caso de que esa última no funcionara. Katara, por supuesto había protestado, porque consideraba que sus habilidades estarían mejor invertidas con ellos...

-Que con un grupo dedicado a manejar autos, tan solo unos cuantos metros...

-Pensé que te gustaba manejar- comentó Sokka con intención.

-No cuando eso me deja fuera del juego- contratacó enfadada –Lo que pasa en verdad, es que no quieren que vaya con ustedes.

-Katara- llamó Aang con voz tranquila –Aprovechar tus poderes para sellar las posibles fuentes de reacción en cadena, no es de ninguna manera un pretexto.

Sokka lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida, pero Katara no tomó nota de ello porque miraba fijamente a su interlocutor.

-¿Y a que se supone que te refieres con eso?

-Hemos dicho que estas a cargo del grupo que se encargará de formar la barricada, no que tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo que ellos- la chica lo miró sin entender pero claramente con menor enfado –Nos referíamos a que te asegures que lo hagan bien mientras estés aislando las fuentes de combustible en los alrededores…

-Y más vale que lo hagas rápido hermanita- intervino Sokka -Hay muchos locales, edificios y casas con tanques de gas instalados por aquí y allá… incluso creo haber oído algo de una red conectada a la fábrica que debe ser congelada.

Katara los miraba desconfiada pero dio un vistazo preocupado a los lugares mencionados y con el ceño fruncido se marchó resignada en dirección a la casa más cercana.

-Bien pensado niño aire- dijo Sokka agradecido, mientras ambos atravesaban corriendo la entrada de la fábrica.

-No iba a dejar que viniera cuando hay una tonelada de artefactos explosivos en este lugar- contestó jadeando –Mucho menos cuando no sabemos el tiempo que resta para que detonen...

-Pues gracias por eso- comentó Sokka de buen humor.

En cuanto accedieron a la zona de trabajo y almacenamiento, se dieron cuenta que el lugar era muy grande como para revisarlo juntos, así que se separaron. Sokka se marcho apresurado hacia el piso de arriba, con su boomerang en la mano pues no estaban seguros de lo que encontrarían. Mientras tanto, Aang corría hacia el interior de la fábrica, esquivando en su carrera las enormes máquinas y contenedores, mismos que estaban llenos de químicos sospechosamente peligrosos. Cuando estuvo seguro de haber recorrido toda la planta baja y a punto de darse por vencido, descubrió una puerta en la pared del extremo que decía "prohibido el paso", así que lógicamente, corrió hacia ella.

Tuvo que usar su tierra control para abrirse una entrada, pues la puerta estaba cerrada con demasiado esmero y era ridículamente pesada. Una vez que se abrió pasó, descubrió que sólo conducía al sótano escaleras abajo y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, pero percibió un ruido extraño al fondo. Era como un pitido corto y pausado. La curiosidad lo llevó a bajar de un solo salto y en cuento sus pies tocaron el piso, su mente le informó el por qué le era familiar ese sonido. De inmediato se maldijo por tardar tanto en identificarlo.

-Tenemos problemas- murmuró consciente de que nadie lo escuchaba.

0000000

Katara dio un vistazo en dirección a la fábrica, consciente de que, no por desviar la vista una y otra vez... los chicos iban a aparecer con la bomba desactivada en la mano. Era una misión estúpida, no tenía sentido. Pero nadie le había hecho caso. Ni si quiera Aang.

-¡Demonios Sparky!- exclamó frustrada.

Mientras arrojaba con furia, la masa de agua contra el último tanque de gas, congelándolo al instante.

¿Cómo pensaba desactivar esa cosa?... aun si llegaban y había tiempo de sobra para moverla, ¿cómo la desactivarían?... ninguno de ellos era experto en eso. Y si era demasiada carga como para arriesgarse, ¿a dónde la llevarían?... Aang le había dicho atropelladamente que si no era la gran cosa, bastaría con que él mismo la arrojara lo más alto que su aire control le permitiera, dejando que explotara donde nadie pudiera salir lastimado.

-Como fuegos artificiales dijiste…

¡Sí claro!, pensó con amargura antes de que otra idea se filtrara en su mente y amenazara con acabar con su cordura.

¿Y si no podían hallarla con el tiempo suficiente?... Si…

-¡No!- se dijo con voz quebrada –No…

Y antes de permitir que su juicio se nublase del todo, se marchó en dirección a la defensa metálica que preparaba su grupo.

0000000000

Pip, pip, pip…

El sonido de la cuenta regresiva lo estaba poniendo nervioso, mientras se abría paso por entre los barriles que antes había creído llenos de licor y que ahora sabía, estaban repletos de pólvora, gasolina y paquetes rectangulares que seguramente también eran propensos a incendiar todo lo que tocaran.

Cuando al fin dio con el cronómetro que emitía el infernal pitido, enterrado entre una montañita de paquetes y cables... se le cayó el alma a los pies. Los números brillaban en la pantalla con el tono más rojo que recordaba haber visto nunca. Parecían burlarse de él mientras seguían cambiando a un ritmo insobornable.

1:09, 1:08, 1:07…

-¡SOKKA!- gritó mientras emprendía una carrera desesperada.

000000000

Katara se había encargado de congelar, con abundantes cantidades de agua... cada tanque de gas, contenedor de combustible o fuente incendiaria que encontró en su camino alrededor de los límites de la fábrica. El grupo liderado por Toph había creado una zanja enorme (esperaba que lo suficientemente profunda también)... y ahora, la mayoría de sus subordinados estaba ayudando a su propio grupo a terminar de formar la barricada ya fuera movien do o volcando las últimas unidades. Ella no había tenido que corregir muchas cosas. Después de todo, los hombres a su cargo estaban bien capacitados... así que había dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo a asegurarse de sellar casi todas las fuentes explosivas.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Aang y su hermano habían desaparecido en el interior de la fábrica y ella estaba empezando a preocuparse. Justo en el momento en que decidió que ya nadie la necesitaba, una cuarta columna de humo se irguió justo detrás de la fábrica y el silenció de los presentes se instaló de inmediato. Silencio que fue roto por una serie de leves detonaciones que retumbaron en el aire, llevándose tras de sí la parte superior de la fábrica y dando lugar después, a una nube de fuego y humo negro, todo ello seguido de una lluvia de escombros. A pesar de eso, un grito se escuchó claramente desde la zona de desastre y ese fue el grito de Sokka.

-¡CORRAN!

Fue entonces que finalmente, todos reaccionaron como conejos asustados... Los integrantes de cada grupo corrieron a ponerse a salvo tras la barricada y cuando llegaban ahí, aun así seguían corriendo. Katara (que estaba detrás de la línea defensiva cuando eso pasó) trepó encima de uno de los camiones y dirigió una mirada ansiosa a la fábrica, buscando a su hermano y a Aang. Toph dio un poderoso salto desde el fondo de la zanja, e impulsada por su tierra control, aterrizó encima de uno de los camiones de la última línea. Terminó justo a lado de Katara y ambas intercambiaron una mirada angustiada puesto que habían escuchado las detonaciones, pero únicamente Sokka había llegado a los límites de las defensas.

00000000000

Sokka bajaba los últimos escalones que conectaban con la planta baja. Había hallado una pequeña cantidad de explosivos en una lujosa oficina. Tan pequeña... que en el peor de los casos, sólo causaría daños en el piso de arriba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de respirar aliviado, se dio cuenta que había cables conectados a esa mini bomba. Cables conectados bajo la alfombra y la madera del piso, aquí y allá... como una telaraña. Luego miró el tiempo restante.

29…28…27…

Muchas pequeñas explosiones podían formar una explosión más grande.

-Así que ese era el truco…

Salió corriendo dispuesto a buscar a su amigo y salir de ahí, cuando un gritó proveniente de más abajo lo paralizó al final de la escalera.

-¡Sokka!

A lo lejos, Aang gritaba su nombre. No era un grito de ayuda pero en definitiva alertó a Sokka de que algo malo pasaba. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante pero en ese momento Aang apareció desde atrás de un contenedor enorme, derrapando en su prisa por llegar hasta ahí. Y Sokka estaba apunto de preguntarle al chico que pasaba cuando, sin detener su carrera, Aang lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastro consigo en dirección a la salida, obligándolo a correr también.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntó, al tiempo que llegaban a las puertas de la recepción.

-¡Encontré la bomba!... la cuenta… ¡sigue corriendo!

-Yo también halle una, muchas la verdad.

-¡No como esta, créeme! ¡Corre más rápido!

Pero justo antes de llegar a la salida, hubo una serie de leves detonaciones por encima de sus cabezas.

BUM, BUM, BUM.

El edificio tembló y Aang aminoró el paso, girándose al tiempo que enviaba una ráfaga de aire hacia atrás, que de inmediato se estrelló contra la onda expansiva de fuego y polvo proveniente del piso de arriba.

-¡No te detengas!- ordenó Aang.

Y Sokka no discutió porque su amigo parecía tener todo bajo control. Además si no lo hacía, Aang perdería tiempo en arrojarlo fuera, con una ráfaga a él también. Así que siguió corriendo y en el instante que salió al aire libre, gritó a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

-¡CORRAN!

0000000000

Esos pobres diablos iban a explotar en pocos segundos y los dragones y el señor del fuego estarían orgullosos de la muestra de poderío y audacia que habían demostrado al atacar el miserable barrio diecisiete. ¡Y coincidiendo con el festival de los "Tejones Topo" además!...

Era sencillamente perfecto. Nada mejor que arruinar el festival dedicado al espíritu Tierra para dejar claro que el elemento dominante, era el suyo. No importaban las recientes deserciones. Ya se encargaría de los traidores después. Ahora solo importaba él... en el aquí y el ahora... cuando el destino llamaba a su puerta.

El capitán degustaba el éxito con gran placer. Estaba dispuesto a tomar el lugar de Zhao y dejarlo como un aficionado ante la organización entera. Él sería el nuevo héroe... el mejor dragón del oeste, y sólo faltaban…

El capitán miró su reloj de bolsillo y sonrió con malicia.

48, 47, 46…

0000000000

Katara sintió un vuelco en el estómago y el corazón, cuando Sokka... apenas aterrizando a su lado (y de manera dolorosa gracias al impulso terrestre, cortesía de Toph)... les informó que Aang se había quedado a contener la onda expansiva. Todos estaban parados justo en el borde del camión. Abajo... a un par de metros... la zanja cavada por el grupo de Toph esperaba con paciencia la amenaza próxima. Ella sintió un leve mareo y clavó su mirada en la semi destruida fábrica. Pero Aang no estaba ahí. En su lugar, un líquido espeso y turbulento se deslizaba desde el interior del edificio con rapidez escandalosa.

-Hace mucho calor- se quejo Toph.

-Son los químicos de la fábrica- le informó Sokka –Sus contenedores debieron volcarse con las explosiones y al mezclarse se volvieron corrosivos.

Y no se equivocaba. La ola espesa seguía extendiéndose, y a su paso... las cosas se quemaban y esfumaban cual si fueran tocadas por lava. Incluyendo las paredes del edificio, mismo que empezó a derrumbarse sin remedio.

-¡Aang!- gritaron al unísono los dos hermanos.

...

-Estoy bien- anunció una voz detrás de ellos.

Toph tenía una sonrisa entre aliviada y burlona en el rostro mientras Aang era apresado en un abrazo de oso. Cuando Sokka y Katara los soltaron, la bandida le dio un golpe en el brazo (que el chico aguantó sin lamentarse en voz alta).

-Habrá tiempo después- dijo seriamente -Ahora manténganse a salvo.

Y con eso, los cuatro miraron al frente con expresiones preocupadas.

La masa líquida había llegado a la zanja y ésta parecía funcionar, pero unos segundos después estaba por llegar al límite de su capacidad.

-¡Es demasiado!- exclamó Katara.

-¡Se va a desbordar!- añadió Sokka, al tiempo que tomaba a Toph y emprendía una veloz retirada al igual que Katara.

Cuando el trío saltó del camión y sus pies tocaron el suelo detrás de la barricada, se giraron, sólo para confirmar que Aang no los había seguido.

-¡Aang!

Pero él seguía parado al borde del deslave ardiente, esperando... Sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir y sólo tenía una oportunidad. El avatar cerró los ojos y justo en el instante que su cuenta mental llegó a cero, corrió al encuentro de la última explosión. Esa que estaba seguro, sería diez veces más potente debido al líquido inflamable que ni la zanja ni la barricada, podrían detener durante mucho más.

-¡AAAANG!

El sonido de su nombre fue amortiguado por el estruendo de una explosión, que efectivamente fue mucho más potente. El joven maestro había saltado justo a tiempo, mientras convocaba al viento con ambos brazos y, con ayuda de su control sobre dicho elemento, permaneció suspendido en el aire. Quedando directamente encima de la catástrofe... Aang usó el viento convocado por sus brazos para crear, con gran dificultad, un pequeño ciclón; con el detuvo una buena parte de la onda expansiva, a la vez que contratacaba el fuego. Las llamas se retorcían a su alrededor mientras eran disipadas por el aire y la poca humedad que, inconscientemente, el chico usaba a su favor.

Después de un momento preocupante en el que se encontró a sí mismo envuelto en la colisión de fuego y aire (y estando a escasos centímetros de ser quemado vivo), Aang hizo un movimiento con los brazos similar a las aves cuando despliegan las alas, luego inhalo fuertemente por la boca... e instantes después, dejo escapar un grito que en algún momento se convirtió en el inconfundible sonido de un vendaval. El efecto fue similar al que había planeado. Había hecho una especie de soplido a gran escala y apoyándose del viento que había podido convocar con los brazos, arrojó una poderosa ráfaga que se estrelló contra el ardiente infierno... y mantendría esa técnica por todo el tiempo que fuera capaz. En algun punto, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo que le provocaba el choque de energías, pero no abandonó... Sometía bajo su voluntad el aire a su alrededor, para que éste viajará en la dirección que necesitaba, con la fuerza que necesitaba y sin interrupción alguna... Pero estaba sintiéndose cada vez más agotado. El viento que doblaba desde todos lados y que luchaba contra la columna de fuego, estaba consumiendo sus energías con alarmante rapidez, y justo cuando pensó que no lo lograría... la fuerza contraria empezó a ceder.

El fuego comenzó a extinguirse con la misma rapidez con la que se encendió... y en un último esfuerzo, Aang empujó los brazos hacia adelante, esta vez por completo. El resultado, fue igual que ver como la espuma choca contra las rocas y la arena. Todos escucharon el sonido y vieron brevemente, como la onda expansiva que había creado Aang, vencía por fin a la de la explosión. El vendaval avanzó, ya sin resistencia, hacia adelante y barriendo toda el área. Luego éste se disipo y se llevo todo rastro de fuego consigo. El avatar relajó su postura y terminó inmóvil. Agotado pero de pie, frente a lo que ahora era una gruesa capa de químicos solidificados. Pocos podrían reconocer, en el joven parado a mitad de tan peculiar escena, la postura antigua de los nómadas aire que era usada al terminar un duelo especialmente difícil.

Sokka, Katara, Toph, y los civiles que se habían quedado atrás... miraban estupefactos en dirección a lo que antes parecía ser el fin de su historia. Semejante demostración de poder los había dejado total y genuinamente impresionados. Tardaron varios segundos más en reaccionar.

-Vaya- comentó Sokka después de unos momentos -A veces olvido el poderoso maestro que es este chico.

Toph y Katara asintieron con la cabeza levemente mientras Appa llegaba trotando desde el refugio donde lo habían dejado.

-Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?... - soltó una Katara estupefacta.

Pero Sokka no la miraba. Estaba (como los demás), contemplando la figura solitaria que seguía de pie en la cima de la rugosa capa de químicos. Mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo en el horizonte, el polvo y ceniza se arremolinaban a su alrededor... pero se disipaban lentamente. La escena tenía un aspecto increíble. Era como ver el cuadro de alguna antigua leyenda...

-Nada- respondió Sokka sin darle importancia -Solo digo que Aang es un poderoso maestro.

Hubo una pausa extraña donde algo hizo clic en los recuerdos de la chica y mientras Sokka y Toph avanzaban al encuentro de su amigo... ella permaneció en su lugar. Ausente e ignorante del mundo que la rodeaba. Y miles de ideas y emociones revolotearon en su mente.

-Supongo... que si es él…

0000000

El festival había quedado en el olvido con el festejo de la nueva gran hazaña del avatar. Aang y sus amigos estaban sin embargo, cómodos con las atenciones y mimos, de los agradecidos habitantes del barrio diecisiete. Después de todo, ya era bien entrada la noche y les habían ofrecido un hospedaje de lujo. El relato del ataque frustrado de los dragones se contaba a viva voz por todos lados y se esparcía como la espuma…

Sólo un grupo de hombres se hallaba en esos momentos embriagados de ira, mientras eran castigados por su incompetencia.

La Tía Wu y el señor Laog (que era viudo)... se habían conocido de algún modo. Ahora parecían ser pareja, lo cuál, a todos los locales les parecía cosa buena. Ambos habían anunciado a los chicos como héroes del barrio, a partir de ese día... y arriba de un escenario, frente a toda la multitud, habían decretado que a partir de ahora, en cada festival de los Tejones Topo que financiaría un carro alegórico especial para recordar sus hazañas.

-Oyeron eso- comentó una Toph sonriente –Cada año podemos venir a disfrutar de algo de fama.

-A propósito- confesó un Aang sonrojado de vergüenza -Tome prestado tu libro…

Y mientras la adivina tomaba el libro que Aang le ofrecía, Sokka señaló acusadoramente a Katara.

-Así que ustedes cambiaron las nubes eh- siseó con miada severa, pero luego rió suavemente junto a su recién estrenado novio -Eres realmente listo- lo felicitó.

-Sin ofender- interrumpió Sokka -Pero espero que esto les haya enseñado la lección, de que no deben confiar demasiado en las predicciones...

-Pero la tía Wu predijo que el barrio estaría a salvo- dijo alguien -Y así fue.

-Es cierto- comentó alguien más –¡El festival tampoco fue arruinado!... lo continuaremos y repararemos después los daños…

-¡Y ahora hay dos cosas que celebrar!

-De todas formas tuvo mucha razón- terminó por decir, (curiosamente) el mismo hombre al que habían salvado de ser atacado por un perro.

-AAggrrr- gruño Sokka furibundo -Te odio...

-Esta bien Sokka- lo tranquilizo su hermana, sonriendo con pesar -Todo estará bien...

Y mientras todos volvían al festejo nocturno, Aang se quedo atrás con la tía Wu. Ella lo miro atentamente mientras los demás chicos se despedían de los locales, ya que saldrían temprano por la mañana.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Desde luego- respondió la adivina con voz enternecida.

-En realidad, ¿no viste amor en mi destino verdad?- preguntó con una ligera mueca -Sólo me dijiste lo que quería escuchar…

-Te diré un secreto joven maestro- le sonrió ella -Así como diste forma a esas nubes, tienes el poder para hacerlo con tu propio destino...

Él sonrió un poco con esa revelación y dirigió la vista hacia sus amigos. Luego, sonrió de vuelta a la mujer y con un asentimiento respetuoso de cabeza se alejó... En seguida los chicos abordaron la camioneta que el capitán de policía y el señor Laog, habían destinado para ellos.

-Adiós a todos- saludó Katara -Cuídate May- añadió, cuando la susodicha se acercó para ver a cierto muchacho por última vez (con pesar se había enterado que él era el avatar).

-Tú también- saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando la camioneta se perdió entre la muchedumbre, rumbo al hotel donde los héroes pasarían la noche, su cara cambió hasta adoptar una expresión de fastidio.

-Te odio…

0000000000

Al día siguiente y apesar de la hora, sus planes de salir rumbo a la destilería se vieron frustrados. La gente del barrio los invitaba a quedarse por todos lados, y luego de rechazar muchas ofertas... no pudieron hacer lo mismo con la del anciano dueño de la tienda de disfraces, y su hijo, el capitán de policía (lo cual para ellos era irónico.) Pasaron entonces, un buen rato disfrutando de un desayuno ejemplar (que los dejó casi tan llenos como el de Mickey) y una charla memorable. Pero al medio día, decidieron que era mejor volver antes de que Hakoda creyera que los habían capturado e iniciará alguna especie de cacería masiva de dragones.

En cuanto se despidieron de los amables anfitriones, emprendieron una marcha discreta hacía el sur de la ciudad...

Dos horas después, Toph se detuvo en seco mientras el equipo caminaba en dirección a la destilería. Appa dibujó un amplio círculo a su alrededor y ladró nervioso.

-¿Qué esta mal?- preguntó Aang rápidamente, mientras cambiaba a una postura defensiva, pues reconocía la señal de peligro en el ladrido de su compañero.

-Nos están siguiendo- dijo Toph en voz baja, cambiando la postura de sus pies ligeramente -Tres personas han estado a la misma distancia de nosotros desde que pasamos los límites del barrio doce.

-¿Tres?- le preguntó Sokka, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Niñas?- añadió su hermana con inquietud.

Toph asintió con la cabeza. Sokka la agarró por el brazo con brusquedad.

-Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!

Él empezó una carrera, arrastrando a Toph hasta que ella misma echó a correr con él. Aang y Katara salieron disparados tras ellos, con Appa pisándoles los talones.

-¡Fuera del camino!

Cortó una voz, a través de la multitud detrás de ellos. Era una voz fría, una voz que no podía ser ni equivocada ni confundida. Definitivamente era la voz de Azula. Aang, un corredor natural, no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Todavía le dolían los músculos desde su primera lección de Tierra control, no se había repuesto totalmente de la pérdida de energía de la noche anterior… y apresurar un desayuno, fueran las hamburguesas con huevo de Mickey o no, lo alentaba aún más.

Por primera vez envidió a Katara y Sokka, ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso… incluso después de haber probado grandes cantidades del vino añejo que les había ofrecido el capitán de policía del barrio 17. Ambos tenían prácticamente una recuperación total y ella parecía sentirse un poco culpable con ello porque se giró y le cogió la mano.

-Vamos, Sparky- gruñó -No se los pongas fácil.

Él lanzó una mirada ojerosa en su dirección y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-¡Sokka!... tienes un plan… ¿más allá de correr?

-Trabajo en ello- gritó por encima del hombro.

Katara casi perdió el equilibrio y se envío a sí misma y a Aang fuera de la calle cuando Sokka dobló una esquina sin previo aviso, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en la acera.

-¿Dónde?- lo buscó frenéticamente cuando dio la vuelta a la esquina y notando que los había perdido de vista entre una ola de gente que se apresuraba a cruzar.

De repente, Aang estaba siendo arrastrado lejos de ella, y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su cuello y otra más inmovilizándole el brazo por detrás.

-Katara- trató de gritar, viéndose con la guardia baja.

Ella miró atrás y quedó sin aliento.

-Zuko- gruñó.

El desterrado Dragón le había cogido y lo arrastraba sin ningún cuidado.

-Sólo entrégalo y no voy a tener que hacerte daño- gritó Zuko, dando un tirón especialmente brusco que le desgarró la chaqueta y lo alejo definitivamente de ella. Luego el semáforo había cambiado y una multitud de autos se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó la chica, mientras se disponía a ir tras él, pero alguien la agarró por la cintura, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

-¡Katara vamos!- dijo Sokka en voz baja, trayéndola hasta la acera llena de gente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- dijo entre dientes mientras se retorcía inútilmente para salir de su control.

-No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer por él ahora mismo- dijo Sokka con los dientes apretados -Perdí a Toph… además Azula y sus chicas están detrás de nosotros.

-Sokka… ¡no!- gritó, pero él no cedió tirando de ella hasta un callejón.

-¡Katara!- escucho que Aang gritaba desde el otro lado de la calle -¡Voy a encargarme de ellos!... ¡Vete!

-¿Qué…?- comenzó, sin poder hacer nada más. Entonces Sokka la agarró por el brazo y comenzó a correr de nuevo, arrastrándola con él.

-Azula- dijo simplemente.

Katara se dio la vuelta y vio a las tres chicas luchando por llegar hasta ellos a través de la transitada calle. Appa llamaba a Katara y Sokka desde su lugar, nervioso y trotando a su alrededor.

-¡Maldición!- espetó con enfado -¿Dónde está Toph?

0000000000

-¿Sokka?- llamó Toph.

Había tanta gente paseando y coches… la calle vibraba y se volvía difícil ver. Había perdido Sokka hace unos momentos entre la multitud. Oyó gritar a Katara en algún lugar por la calle y trató de seguir su voz, pero se encontró con alguien que no era ella.

-Oh, disculpe señorita- el anciano le sonrió, frotándose el estómago pues Toph había tropezado con él.

-Yo lo siento- murmuró Toph -Sólo estoy... en un pequeño problema.

-¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudar?- preguntó él, realmente interesado.

Toph lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Así que cree que necesito ayuda sólo porque soy ciega?- gruñó ella, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Él echó a reír, levantando las manos en un gesto conciliador.

-No, no… me habría ofrecido ayudar aunque no lo fueras- dijo simplemente -Eso es sólo… lo que yo hago.

Toph no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Mm... pues bien- empezó, no acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad -¿Gracias por la oferta?- él se rió de nuevo.

-De nada- dijo con una sonrisa -Sabes... me recuerdas a mi sobrino. Se fue por su cuenta hace unas semanas. No le gustó que le ofreciera ayuda tampoco.

Toph no estaba segura de qué decir, pero Iroh continuó.

-Sólo recuerda… no tienes que hacer todo por ti misma. Todo el mundo necesita un poco de ayuda a veces, y eso no significa que no sean capaces de hacerlo ellos mismos.

Él hizo un pequeño gesto amigable y metió las manos en los bolsillos, de vuelta vagando entre la multitud. Toph sonrió después de él.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Toph!- ella saltó.

Sokka estaba gritando su nombre en algún lugar cercano.

-¡Sokka!... ¡Ya voy!

Y con eso ella empezó a correr de nuevo.

0000000000

Aang también corría, pero descubrió que estaba enfermo de huir. Había logrado escapar de Zuko unas pocas cuadras atrás, pero ahora Zuko y Azula lo perseguían, luchando entre sí durante todo el camino. Podía oír los gritos, escuchar las explosiones de fuego que golpeaban el pavimento y las tiendas a lo largo del camino. Él se quejó. Era pleno día en medio de una calle llena de gente. ¿Eran tan estúpidos o algo así?

-Tierra- murmuró para sí mismo -Sé un maestro tierra.

Dobló una esquina en un callejón que lo llevó a una cerrada y se detuvo bruscamente.

-Es hora de dejar de correr.

De pronto, el tranquilo callejón se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Había fuego por todas partes y todo lo que Aang pudo hacer… era esquivar. Los hermanos seguían gritándose uno al otro.

-¡Atrás Azula!- rugió Zuko, arrojando puñados de fuego sobre ella y Aang -Este no es tu asunto.

-Te equivocas- gritó Azula de vuelta, con una sonrisa permanente en su cara -Es mi negocio el deshacerme de ti y es mi negocio entregarle el Avatar a papá.

Más fuego entró rugiendo en dirección de Aang, quién corrió hasta una pared para evitarlo.

-Esto es ridículo- gruñó Aang.

-¡Cállate!- le gritaron, echando más fuego en su dirección.

Él uso un escudo de aire para desviar el ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido ni poderoso. La colisión lo arrojó contra la pared de ladrillo y de repente estaba mareado. Aang sintió la tensión de los músculos en estado de pánico. Su cabeza todavía palpitaba y estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Había demasiado humo. Humo en el aire y en sus pulmones… y fuego. Fuego que venía desde todos lados, envolviéndolo en un infierno rojo y azul. Suspiró con cansancio.

-¡Muévete Sparky!

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba cayendo al suelo. Alguien le había empujado fuera del camino. Alguien que había arrojado un escudo de agua frente a ambos. Ella se volvió y le frunció el ceño.

-Sólo porque seas un maestro tierra ahora, no significa que puedas quedarte allí cuando una carga de fuego viene a estrellarse contra ti- le gruñó, ofreciéndole una mano. Él la tomó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Es bueno verte- suspiró, despertándose.

Toph y Sokka llegaron patinando, con un apresurado Appa detrás.

-¿Dónde han estado?

-Haciendo frente a unos matones- dijo Katara con un encogimiento de hombros.

-La de rosa estaba coqueteándome- murmuró Sokka incómodo y Toph se echó a reír.

-Todo esto es muy conmovedor, pero un poco fuera de lugar, ¿no les parece?- dijo Azula de pronto.

Hizo algunos movimientos rápidos que ellos nunca habían visto. Zuko se tensó y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Azula le apuntaba a su hermano con la técnica del rayo.

-¡No!

Todo el mundo miró con sorpresa mientras Iroh aparecía de la nada, colocándose entre su sobrina y sobrino. Azula no se detuvo y un rayo azul salió disparado desde la punta de sus dedos. Iroh extendió una mano y el rayo pasó a través de él. Iroh conducía el ataque con sus manos… y éste salió disparado desde sus dedos hacia otro lado en medio de un estruendo. El ruido fue ensordecedor y al instante siguiente vieron los restos de la pared destrozada.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko y Iroh, rodearon a Azula. Todos en posturas firmes, preparados para atacar. Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

-Sé admitir una derrota- dijo a la ligera -No puedo con todos.

Iroh miró con sorpresa a la niña que acompañaba al grupo. Era con quién había hablado y estaba… ¿con el Avatar? No hubo ninguna advertencia. Ni el menor atisbo de movimiento antes de que un disparo de llamas azules fuera a chocar contra el pecho de Iroh. Cinco ataques se lanzaron de inmediato sobre ella, pero Azula tiró una pared de llamas delante y desapareció en medio del humo. Segundos después Zuko cayó de rodillas frente a un Iroh caído.

000000000000


	21. Chapter 21

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 20

-Uf, no puedo creer esto.

-Yo tampoco.

Mai y Ty Lee deambulaban por la calle llena de gente, un poco más maltratadas de lo que estaban acostumbradas.

-Un perro... ¿En serio? ¿Un perro?- Mai suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Era un perro muy grande- señaló Ty Lee.

-Sí… un perro muy grande que me mordió y derribó… y dejaste que los Riversiders escaparan- Ty Lee suspiró.

-Azula no va a estar feliz- murmuró en respuesta.

-Oh chicas, ¿cuándo van a aprender?

Ty Lee saltó. Mai apenas movió los ojos. Azula se había materializado, detrás de ellas, primorosamente cepillando sus hombros -Yo no soy nadie para juzgar- continuó la ligera -Además, no fue una pérdida total. Me las arreglé para poner a mi tonto tío fuera de servicio.

-¿Iroh?- dijo Ty Lee en voz baja -Oh... a mí siempre me gustó...

-Él es un idiota, Ty Lee- espetó Azula -No lo olvides. Él es nuestro enemigo tanto como Zuko y el Avatar. Y al parecer esos Riversiders y su perro.

-En realidad creo que es el perro de Avatar- agregó Mai sin cuidado.

Azula la fulminó con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros.

0000000

-Zuko, por favor, puedo ayudar- declaró en voz baja Katara, se acercó con cuidado mientras se arrodillaba sobre su tío.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda- espetó.

-Por favor- repitió Katara.

Aang puso una mano en su espalda y suspiró un poco. Zuko se volvió de pronto, enviando un arco de fuego a todos ellos que apenas lograron evitar.

-¡Váyanse!- rugió.

-Vamos- dijo Aang, tomándole la mano y arrastrándola por la calle tranquila.

Appa se escabulló por detrás de ellos con la cabeza baja y la cola ondeando lentamente en el suelo. Sokka y Toph los siguieron pero todos se mantuvieron en silencio en el camino de regreso a la destilería. Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas de territorio Riversider, se detuvieron un poco.

-Ahora no es realmente seguro para nosotros ir allá afuera- suspiró Sokka -Tenemos a Zuko y Azula detrás de nosotros, y ambos están luchando entre sí para llegar a Aang.

-Lo siento- dijo Aang bruscamente, mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Katara como si hubiera escuchado mal. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi culpa, ustedes no estarían en este tipo de problemas si no fuera por mí- confesó mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Toph se rió un poco.

-Este tipo de problemas son solo la mitad de la diversión, Pies Ligeros- bufó ella -No lo sientas por mantenernos a todos en forma.

Él no parecía convencido en lo más mínimo hasta que Katara le tomó la mano.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre ser perseguida por un grupo de Dragones enloquecidos y nunca haberte encontrado- empezó en voz baja, sonriendo -Me quedaría con la primera siempre.

-Yo también, por mucho que me duela admitirlo- suspiró Sokka, tirando la puerta abierta -Vamos, vamos a descansar un poco.

Él y Toph se abrieron paso dentro, Appa corrió después de ellos y Katara iba seguirlos, pero Aang la sujetaba todavía.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja. Ella sonrió.

-No hay de qué.

000000000

Toph no exigió otra lección de Tierra Control hasta el día siguiente, cosa que Aang le agradeció. Y de todos modos fue mucho mejor que la primera. En realidad, ahora podía mover las rocas gracias a su conversación con Katara y su decisión de dejar de huir de Zuko y Azula. Pero mientras Aang avanzaba, Katara descubrió un nuevo problema: no podía verlo haciendo tierra control… se esmeraba en fingir que era debido a las altas posibilidades de verlo lastimarse. Y de verdad odiaba a verlo herido. Pero ella sabía que no era toda la verdad…

Aang no llevaba camisa mientras se practicaba Tierra Control y todo lo que tenía que hacer, era mirarlo en el momento adecuado para ver todo el desarrollo de sus músculos. Claro que había sido consciente de ello cuando hacían agua control juntos, pero la Tierra Control le obligaba a utilizar los músculos, mucho más que con el agua. Eso había provocado una reacción bastante alarmante en ella que por lo general terminaba con ella tartamudeando acerca de que tenía que ir a practicar algo de Agua Control.

Por suerte, nadie la seguía en estos momentos, porque verían que no iba a practicar (nueve de cada diez veces). Ella sólo se sentaba en el agua fría del río, con el rostro entre las manos, murmurando para sí misma acerca de lo estúpida que estaba siendo. Lo peor de todo era que Aang estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo, que le pedía a Katara observarlo con más frecuencia y el pobre estaba tan emocionado… que no podía rechazar la oferta. Así que tendría que verlo diariamente, mordiéndose los labios, sentándose sobre sus manos, sonriendo cada vez que él le regalaba una miraba orgullosa… y tratando desesperadamente de evitar ruborizarse. Por supuesto, tan pronto como terminaban esas sesiones, Aang pediría una lección de Agua Control para refrescarse. Era entonces cuando realmente se daba cuenta que estaba con ella.

-Estás muy callada- señaló durante una de esas lecciones, mientras le enviaba un látigo de agua. Katara lo cogió sin mucha elegancia, deslizándolo entre sus dedos hasta dejarlo caer de nuevo en el río, luego suspiró y sacudió las manos para secarlas.

-Uh... supongo- se obligó a decir, concentrándose intensamente en el río para evitar mirarlo… allí de pie, sin camisa, con todos los músculos expuestos producto de la estúpida Tierra Control. Él frunció el ceño.

-Has estado actuando extraño desde hace un par de semanas- continuó -¿Qué está mal?

Katara por fin levantó la vista hacia él. Parecía desconcertado y ella se rió un poco, meneando la cabeza. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo a ella.

-Ah... no es nada- dijo a la ligera, de pie con la espalda recta y apoyada con las manos en las caderas -Muy bien, muéstrame tu forma de pulpo.

Aang se encogió de hombros y se instaló en su posición. Ella lo miró astutamente, una sonrisa jugueteaba en las esquinas de su boca. Dio un paso hacia él, apoderándose de sus codos y pudo sentir que se ponía rígido ante la sorpresa.

-Tus brazos están demasiado lejos- dijo en voz baja, orientando sus brazos hacia el interior -Si los mantienes más juntos, proteges tu centro.

-Oh... si- balbuceó él, para luego exhalar profundamente.

Ella sonrió. Él había estado conteniendo el aliento

-Gracias.

-¿Qué esta mal?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa en su voz, dolorosamente obvia -Estás muy callado.

Él volvió la cabeza tan rápido que lastimó su cuello, y quedaron nariz con nariz.

-Ay- dijo sin expresión, mirándola intensamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él, sonriendo.

-Vaya, no te hagas daño Sparky- dijo humildemente, alejándose de él y caminando de regreso a su lugar.

Podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella todo el camino. Cuando se volvió para verlo, él apenas había movido un músculo… aunque ahora su boca estaba abierta… Katara se acomodó en su posición, más que satisfecha.

-¿Listo?- él la miró fijamente.

-Uh...

Empezó a decir Aang, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que era lavado en la orilla del río. Ella apareció en su línea de visión, mirándolo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vamos Sparky, concéntrate ¿de acuerdo?- dijo a la ligera, ofreciéndole una mano.

Él tomó con un profundo suspiro y dejó que lo pusiera de pie.

-Concentrarme- murmuró, mientras la miraba volver al río.

Las ondas de agua se formaban a su paso y le besaban la piel.

-Sí claro.

0000000000000

-¡Buenos días a todos!

Katara, Aang y Toph estaban más que sorprendidos. Sokka estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Buen día ¿eh?- preguntó su hermana.

-¿Sokka…?- preguntó el otro chico con suspicacia -¿Eres tú?

Katara lo observó atentamente e intercambió una mirada con Aang. De repente, una mirada de realización apareció en su cara.

-Oh- dijo simplemente.

-Sí- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

-Oh- repitió en voz baja -Es un buen día.

-Oh bien… sus habilidades mágicas de telepatía entre hermanos atacan de nuevo- estalló Toph, agitando sus brazos en el aire -¿Qué hay de ti diciéndonos todo eso acerca del optimismo?

-Es nuestra semana- dijo Sokka sonriendo.

-¿Su semana?- repitió Aang.

-Todos los años, papá nos da una semana de descanso, no importa si hay muchas entregas o cosas que hacer- respondió Katara.

-A partir de hoy, podemos hacer lo que queramos durante siete días- continuó Sokka.

-Por lo general, hacemos un viaje hasta Ba Sing Se- agregó Katara.

-¿La gente llama a ese lugar la ciudad del pecado?... Ni hablar, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer en Ba Sing Se- concluyó Sokka.

-Nunca he estado allí- suspiró Aang -Gyatso me iba a llevar cuando cumpliera diecisiete años- Katara puso una mano consoladora en la espalda del chico y no siguió con el tema.

-Bueno, creo que sabemos cómo vamos a gastar nuestra semana- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Genial- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa -Salgamos a la ciudad para recoger algunas cosas, ya saben para el camino… y entonces estaremos listos para partir.

0000000000

Apenas una hora después, estaban corriendo de nuevo.

-¿Estas personas nunca van a darse por vencidas?- gritó Toph con frustración mientras los cuatro cruzaban a toda prisa la calle.

Appa corría delante de ellos. Ni siquiera eran Zuko o Azula, sólo algunos gánsteres mercenarios, montados en motocicletas que se hacían llamar los Rinos cazadores. De repente, Toph tuvo un ligero tropiezo y Sokka la agarró justo antes de que chocara contra el pavimento.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó él

Claramente no estaba contento de parar durante ninguna cantidad de tiempo.

-Uh... ah- empezó ella, haciendo una mueca -Estamos cerca del tranvía, hay demasiadas vibraciones... no puedo ver.

Efectivamente, el tranvía estaba plantado a lo largo de una calle perpendicular. Sokka miró a su alrededor rápidamente, evaluando la situación.

-¡Vamos!- le instó su hermana, lanzando una mirada donde calles más allá, un grupo de motocicletas rugían en dirección a ellos. Sokka suspiró y sujetó a Toph por la cintura, obligándola a gritar como la adolescente que era y sorprendiendo a todos ellos.

-Así que vas… y sólo me cargas ¿verdad?- gritó, enrojeciendo de vergüenza -No es como si yo esperaba que me agarras… quiero decir, no es como si pudiera verte ¿no?

Sokka la llevó en sus brazos sin decir una palabra más. Ella lo agarró por los hombros cuando empezó a correr.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se quejó él, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Llévame en tu espalda, bobo… será más fácil.

Sokka la ayudó a montar en su espalda y empezó a correr de nuevo. Esta vez, Aang y Katara doblaron la esquina primero, y al frenar estuvieron cerca de enviar a Sokka y Toph volando fuera de la calle.

-Hey- les gritó Sokka, señalando más adelante.

La antigua biblioteca pública del sur, abandonada desde hace tiempo. La mayor parte del interior había quedado destruido debido a un misterioso incendio veinte años antes, el exterior se mantenía intacto pero había sido tapado y acordonado. Nadie estaba seguro de por qué nunca fue derribado, pero había rumores de que un espíritu se hallaba vivo en su interior. Los chicos sabían de esos rumores por supuesto, sin embargo no se molestaron en pensar al respecto mientras corrían hacia el edificio antiguo. Aang derribó la puerta sin dudarlo un segundo y los cuatro se hundieron en la más triste penumbra. Katara se volvió y congeló la puerta en su lugar tan pronto como Appa estuvo dentro. Sokka inmediatamente cayó al suelo, casi arrojando a Toph.

-Hey, dale alguna advertencia a la chica ¿no?- gruñó ella, empujándose a sí misma lejos de él y levantándose vacilante sobre sus pies.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia el lugar en el que habían caído. El lugar no era como nada de lo que hubieran visto en su vida… estaba oscuro, para empezar. La única luz provenía de un único ventanal desgastado y sucio en la parte superior del techo, misma que se perdía en la oscuridad pues el edificio era inmenso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con el carbón, incluso había un poco impregnado en las estanterías. Había un par de escaleras de caracol que conectaban las diferentes plantas de la biblioteca.

-Wow- se asombró Katara, sin dejar de rascar a Appa por detrás de las orejas.

-Sí- murmuró Aang, buscando con la mirada otras posibles fuentes de luz -Hey... mira eso.

Katara dirigió su mirada hacia donde él le indicó. Había algo que colgaba del techo, cerca de una pirámide de vidrio también colgada en la parte superior del edificio.

-Parece que hay alguna cosa vieja ahí- dijo Sokka con desgano.

-Se parecen a las alas de los tytos- comentó Katara.

-Sí tienes razón, son como alas- se quejó Toph con sarcasmo.

Todavía podían oír el lejano rumor del tranvía, lo que distorsiona su visión y la ponía más irritable de lo normal.

-Voy a echar un vistazo- dijo Aang.

Y en cuanto lo dijo, saltó en el aire con una fuerza suficiente para hacer a los otros tres tambalearse. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, alcanzó a sujetarse de un par de cadenas y se quedó unos momentos sopesando su siguiente movimiento.

-Aliento de hielo- dijo Katara.

-Oh sí, gracias- gritó de vuelta.

Él se giró hacia arriba y exhaló hielo sobre las cadenas hasta que se volvieron frágiles y se rompieron, un momento después, aterrizó a su lado con suavidad y sosteniendo un extraño artefacto en sus manos.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Katara, mientras se acercaba a él. Eso, efectivamente, se parecía a las alas de aquellas lechuzas tyto que vagan por los bosques de vez en cuando, sólo que ésta era más compacta.

-No sé- respondió Aang encogiéndose de hombros -Pero me resulta familiar…

Él se alejó unos pasos y sus manos se movieron como por instinto. Las alas se plegaron y el artefacto se convirtió en una sencilla vara de madera, misma que el joven manipuló con destreza en una serie de movimientos extraños y fluidos, como si estuviera peleando con ella. Cuando terminó, le lanzó una mirada sonriente a la chica.

-Oh… eso es lo que es- murmuró ella con emoción.

-Un planeador de los nómadas- confirmó el joven impresionado.

-Sólo he visto de esos en los libros- agregó Sokka.

-Sí, yo también- respondió Aang -Los antiguos Maestros Aire usaban estas cosas todo el tiempo… pero nadie lo ha hecho en cientos de años.

Estrechó con más fuerza el planeador entre sus manos y lo miró con cariño.

-Éstos deben haber sido prestados al museo como exhibición, antes de que la biblioteca se quemara.

-¿Para qué sirven?- preguntó Toph con curiosidad, a pesar de sí misma.

-Para volar- dijo Aang con entusiasmo.

Los tres de ellos dieron un respingo cuando un estruendoso golpe rompió el silencio, se dieron media vuelta sorprendidos y confirmaron con pesar sus sospechas. Pequeñas grietas que se expandían y multiplicaban como las raíces de un árbol, estaban debilitando el hielo que Katara había creado en lugar de la puerta.

-Están tratando de entrar- murmuró Sokka.

-Bueno… tú nos trajiste aquí- señaló Toph irritada -¡Sácanos, Ronquidos!- Sokka suspiró profundamente.

-Bien- murmuró. Él miró a Toph con cautela -¿Puedes ver?- ella golpeó su pie en el suelo un par de veces y desvió la mirada.

-No mucho- admitió de mala gana.

Sokka le sujetó las manos y tiró de ella sobre su espalda sin decir una palabra más, provocando otro grito de sorpresa por parte de la bandida ciega. Todos tuvieron el tacto de ignorarlo y comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

-Escaleras- gritó Sokka, virando a la izquierda al mismo tiempo que el hielo colapsaba detrás de ellos y una lluvia de bolas de fuego chisporroteante volaba en su dirección. Aang empujó a Katara detrás de él y utilizó el viejo planeador como escudo delante de ambos, desviando las llamas.

-Bueno, estoy impresionada- dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

Aang puso los ojos en blanco y agarró su mano, tirando de ella mientras corría para ponerse al día con Sokka y Toph. Los cuatro chicos (dirigidos por Appa), bajaron un primer nivel de escaleras, cruzaron un amplio terreno que antiguamente había servido de recepción, y no detuvieron su carrera hasta que estuvieron convencidos de haber perdido a sus perseguidores en algún punto del laberíntico y oscuro pasillo, mismo que ahora recorrían con menos prisa. Sin embargo les preocupaba perderse ellos también puesto que dicho pasillo, era enorme, conectaba con algunos otros más angostos y oscuros, tenía un gran número de curvas y desviaciones, y por si eso fuera poco… había una gran cantidad de tramos tremendamente desgastados por el tiempo, de modo que varias veces estuvieron a punto de caer en un agujero o tropezar con algún obstáculo.

Luego de unos momentos andando en completa oscuridad, dieron con una salida lateral y terminaron en la base de otras escaleras que conectaban con el piso de arriba. Empezaron a subir con cautela y en silencio pero, por desgracia, los Rinos fueron más rápidos de lo que Sokka había esperado. Ellos, de algún modo ya estaban en la parte superior de la escalera, y justo en el momento en que los cuatro estaban a la mitad del recorrido, algunas bolas de fuego comenzaron a llover sobre ellos con una frecuencia avasallante. El ataque los tomó por sorpresa y sólo Aang reaccionó de inmediato, dando un paso al frente y presentando su mejor defensa para dar tiempo a sus amigos de buscar otra salida, pues era consciente que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podría protegerlos por siempre con su planeador. Sokka intentó incorporarse y apoyarlo, pero falló un paso e hizo que los cuatro se derrumbaran escalera abajo. Appa se agazapó junto a ellos sin dejar de gruñir y el ataque se detuvo al tiempo que los mercenarios bajaban lentamente los escalones, avanzando directo hacia ellos y dispuestos a capturarlos o acabarlos.

-Rayos- murmuró Aang, cuando aterrizaron sin ninguna elegancia en el extremo del pasillo por el que habían llegado, junto a un montón de ramas enredadas.

Él se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, y estaba buscando el modo de crear una vía de escape o al menos evitar que sus atacantes los tomaran por sorpresa de nuevo, cuando la voz de Toph desvió su atención a otra parte.

-Chicos, esta escalera es de madera…

Y efectivamente… las escaleras estaban alimentando el fuego, haciendo que éste avanzara con inquietante rapidez. A pesar de ello los Rinos permanecían firmes, avanzando hacia ellos sin hacer caso a nada más, ni siquiera al hecho de que el lugar, lentamente estaba llenándose de humo.

-Tenemos que pasar- gritó Sokka, sobre el rugido de las llamas.

Los gritos de los Rinos y los ladridos incesantes Appa no ayudaban mucho, pero aun así, todos parecieron captar el mensaje y corrieron hacia la única vía de escape, el oscuro pasillo a su derecha.

00000000000

Ninguno había corrido tanto en su vida, pero al menos estaban a salvo. Una puerta se cerró y el único sonido que se escuchó después, era de ellos mismos tosiendo. Aang abrió los ojos lentamente… al parecer, había traído con él a Sokka y Katara, quienes estaban expulsando el humo de sus pulmones.

-¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó la chica con voz débil.

-¿Dónde está Toph?- agregó Sokka.

Aang miró a su alrededor con preocupación y segundos después se percató de otra importante falta.

-¿Dónde está Appa?

Los tres se apartaron de la puerta y se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo. Estaban en una sala casi idéntica a la de la recepción, pero ésta no se reducía a despojos de ventanas, escritorios y montones de cenizas.

-¿Una biblioteca subterránea?- dijo Katara incrédula.

-Correcto.

Los tres dieron un respingo y miraron a su alrededor buscando la fuente de la voz. Un fuerte ruido de aleteo rompió el silencio al tiempo que un búho enorme, aterrizaba delante de ellos en medio de una ráfaga de viento y un inquietante chasquido de garras.

-Una biblioteca subterránea… que estaba destinada a permanecer en la clandestinidad- dijo el búho en voz baja y melódica.

-Eres… - comenzó Aang con incertidumbre, albergando cierta sensación de familiaridad con el búho.

-Wan Shi Tong, el Espíritu del conocimiento- anunció el búho -Y yo protejo esta biblioteca de la maldad de su especie.

Y al mismo tiempo, Aang, Sokka y Katara soltaron de golpe el aire que habían estado reteniendo.

000000000000


	22. Chapter 22

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 21

-¿Sokka?... ¿Katara?... ¿Aang?- gritó Toph mientras se movía lentamente por el pasillo en la parte inferior de la escalera. Ella tenía una mano en la pared para guiarse a sí misma, ya que las vibraciones de los coches de la calle parecían resonar allí también. Pero ella se detuvo cuando sintió a alguien acercarse -¿Quién está ahí?

-Guau.

-¡Appa!, eres tú- suspiró con alivio, llegando a ciegas hasta el perro.

Ella sintió la nariz húmeda contra su mano y no pudo evitar sonreír, rascándole la cabeza con gratitud.

-¿Sabes a dónde fueron?- Él ladró otra vez y se sentó.

-Sí, yo tampoco- exhaló con fuerza y se sentó junto a él, apoyándose contra la pared -Hombre, ser ciego realmente apesta- Él ronroneó de manera bastante simpática y ella volvió a sonreír.

0000000000

-Oh vamos, esto es ridículo- Katara y Aang miraron a Sokka, quien señaló a la lechuza y sacudió la cabeza -¡Este es el mundo real! cara de ave- gritó -¿No existe un mundo de los espíritus donde se supone que debes estar?

-Tu falta de respeto en realidad no me motiva a contestar- respondió el búho en tono uniforme, sus ojos oscuros estudiaban a Sokka -Pero eso es irrelevante, alguna vez creí que la curiosidad era digna de ser recompensada... por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Katara en voz baja.

-Los Espíritus mayores nunca han sido aficionados a los seres humanos- añadió Wan Shi Tong plácidamente -Hace miles de años, no estaba de acuerdo con ellos y me colaba al mundo humano siempre que podía, para enseñarles… y aprender de ellos. Caminaba entre humanos como uno de los suyos.

En ese punto y ante sus ojos, Wan Shi Tong comenzó a contraerse sobre sí mismo, las plumas pasaban a ser piel y pelo. En cuestión de segundos, lo que parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad se presentó ante ellos. Tenía la piel pálida, ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello y una barba recortada enmarcaba su rostro como cuando era lechuza. Sus trajes eran oscuros y Aang noto que parecían similares a los del Avatar Roku, sólo que más viejos.

-Yo convencí a mí...- su voz se apagó y desvió la mirada por un momento -Al Espíritu Sol. Convencí al Sol para que les cediera a los seres humanos el mismo regalo de los dragones... y fui desterrado a este mundo por eso. Al principio no me importó, yo vine hasta este insípido lugar y traje mi biblioteca para compartirla con ustedes los humanos- una mirada oscura se acercó a su cara -Sin embargo, su regalo fue desperdiciado.

-Firebenders- suspiró Sokka, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-He perdido mi fe en los seres humanos, no sólo por los Firebenders, joven Riversider- corrigió él con firmeza -Los seres humanos sólo hacen uso del don del conocimiento para destruirse unos a otros. Por eso he ocultado mi biblioteca aquí… así, nunca será mal utilizada otra vez.

-Suena a que cargaste con el paquete completo- dijo Aang cauteloso. El hombre suspiró.

-Ustedes los humanos y su jerga- el espíritu negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. Aang se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Oh, eh... lo que quise decir es que tienes menos de lo que mereces- se corrigió con humildad. Katara sonrió.

-Sé lo que querías decir, aunque agradezco el intento de dar explicaciones- dijo Wan Shi Tong con voz grave, a pesar de que sus ojos negros brillaron brevemente divertidos -Después de todo, yo sé diez mil cosas- Katara sonrió.

-Esa siempre era parte de las historias que mi madre me contaba- suspiró ella -Wan Shi Tong, el que conoce diez mil cosas y...

El Espíritu del Conocimiento hizo un gesto extraño en ese punto. Si hubiera sido un pájaro no habría sido inusual. Él movió los brazos ligeramente, como si fueran sus alas.

-Estoy seguro de que esas historias tenían algo que ver con el Espíritu Sol- dijo con voz apagada -Y nuestro romance perdido.

-Oh sí, escuche mucho de ello- comentó Aang -Después de que fuiste desterrado, te mudaste al desierto para poder estar más cerca de ella.

Wan Shi Tong no respondió y Aang sonrojó de nuevo.

-Si no tienen nada más que decir, les sugiero que se vayan- dijo secamente.

-Espera- dijo Sokka repente -No podemos pasar por alto... todo este conocimiento, ¿verdad?- Aang y Katara lo miraron fijamente. Sokka tragó saliva -Quiero decir... no podemos simplemente mirar... ¿por un rato?

El espíritu sacudió la cabeza, irritado.

-Quieres usar mis conocimientos para obtener ventaja sobre alguien más, ¿verdad?

-No, no, ¡sólo queremos el conocimiento por conocimiento!- respondió a la defensiva.

Miró a su alrededor violentamente y sus ojos se posaron en Aang. Él lo empujó hacia adelante.

-¡Este es el Avatar!, el puente entre nuestros mundos… él va a responder por nosotros.

Wan Shi Tong miró a Aang con un poco de interés.

-Eh... sí seguro- continuó Aang -Juro por mi deber de Avatar que no vamos a utilizar la biblioteca para nuestros propios fines- el espíritu suspiró.

-Muy bien, pero para entrar tienen que darme un pedazo de conocimiento para añadir a mi colección.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada y al mismo tiempo llegaron al mismo pensamiento. Katara alcanzó su bolsillo trasero, Aang el bolsillo de su chaqueta y Sokka excavo en sus bolsillos delanteros. Cada uno de ellos desplegó un pedazo de papel. El espíritu recogió uno por uno, revelando tres carteles. Sokka y Katara hacía tiempo que habían hecho el hábito de guardar copias recientes de sus propios afiches, sólo para ver lo mucho que valían. Aang había hecho suya la afición, al igual que Toph. Wan Shi Tong parecía divertido.

-Supongo que de algo servirán- murmuró -Tomen el tiempo que quieran.

Y con eso, se convirtió en el gran búho y salió disparado como una sombra hacia las profundidades de la biblioteca. Aang y Katara se volvieron hacia Sokka con expresiones de enfado. Katara cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su hermano inocentemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad para descubrir todo lo que podamos sobre el Avatar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es cierto… pero no es por eso que quieres estar aquí- continuó Katara sospechosamente.

-Está bien- suspiró Sokka -Tiene que haber algo sobre los Dragones aquí.

-¿Me hiciste mentirle al Espíritu del Conocimiento?- se escandalizó Aang.

-No, simplemente omitiste la verdad- respondió Sokka, agitando el asunto fuera y entrando en la biblioteca.

-¡Eso es la misma cosa!

000000000000000

-Tío, ¿estás seguro de que estás lo suficientemente bien como para hacer un viaje como éste?- Iroh se rió entre dientes.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero contrario a la canción, en realidad no hay un largo camino hasta Ba Sing Sé.

-No empieces a cantar de nuevo, por favor- gimió Zuko.

Ambos habían pasado algún tiempo en la clandestinidad después del ataque de Azula. Iroh todavía se estaba recuperando pero ya estaba mucho mejor y poco a poco, le enseñaba los puntos más cruciales a Zuko sobre la técnica del rayo. Él había comenzado tratando de mostrarle cómo, pero eso no había funcionado, así que ahora estaba entrenando Zuko en el aspecto mental mientras llegaban a Ba Sei Sing. Habían conseguido un aventón pero aún así les tomaría varios días el llegar a la ciudad. En Ba Sei Sing iba a ser mucho más fácil ocultarse de Azula. Iroh se encogió de hombros y empezó a tararear. Zuko gruñó.

0000000

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de la historia de Wan Shi Tong de todos modos?- preguntó Sokka vagamente mientras él, Aang y Katara caminaban a través de estanterías de libros, mapas, manuscritos y periódicos.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca la has oído?- preguntó Aang distraídamente, mientras se encontró con un libro sobre piratas famosos y empezaba a hojear las viejas páginas.

-Sokka no estaba durante los cuentos de hadas cuando éramos pequeños- dijo Katara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Estaba sentada en el suelo delante de un estante con un montón de libros a su lado. Hizo una pausa, examinando un viejo pergamino que representaba algunos movimientos simples de Agua Control.

-Pero yo escuché esa historia de labios de mamá todo el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es?- preguntó Sokka con impaciencia, estudiando un extenso mapa topográfico de la zona que rodeaba la ciudad.

-La historia es básicamente un romance trágico- dijo Katara pensativa -Wan Shi Tong era como dijo… amaba a los seres humanos, pensaba que eran fascinantes y vino a nuestro mundo para hablar con la gente. Un día, el Espíritu del Sol vagabundeó hasta llegar justo a su biblioteca, en el Mundo de los Espíritus- ella sonrió con nostalgia -Sólo así… se enamoraron.

Aang la miró a ella sin ocultar su sonrisa, pero ella no se dio cuenta, absorta como estaba en otro pergamino de Agua Control. Luego volvió su atención a los chicos por un momento.

-Oh, miren esto, el búho tiene algunos registros de esa historia, también- Aang y Sokka miraron por encima de su hombro con gran interés.

-¿Qué tiene?- le preguntaron al unísono.

Katara comenzó a tirar de los registros, leyendo sus portadas.

-Un montón de viejos clásicos y eh... eh ¡aquí está!, Al Jolson, Bessie Smith, Jelly Roll Morton, por supuesto... Charleston y Rapsodia en Azul.

-A fuerzas- dijo Sokka con un gesto de aprobación -Ahora estoy más impresionado por este tipo Wan.

-Es Wan Shi Tong- corrigió su hermana.

-Y no lo colecciona porque le gusta, lo recoge porque es conocimiento- señaló a Aang -Es lo que hace, es lo que ha hecho durante miles de años.

-¡Qué vida!- murmuró Sokka, girando su atención a otra serie de mapas -Este tipo está fuera de sus cabales.

-No, él sólo tiene un corazón roto- suspiró Katara -Mira... la hermana del Espíritu del Sol, el Espíritu Luna… estaba enamorada del Espíritu del Mar. Ellos eran aficionados a los seres humanos también y les enseñaron Agua control. Así que fueron desterrados al mundo humano… pero ellos están juntos.

-Sí… realmente viven en el origen del estanque de la Destilería del Norte- agregó Aang.

-Cuando Wan Shi Tong vio que los espíritus podían enseñar a los seres humanos a hacer algo increíble, como la flexión… convenció a Sol de venir al mundo humano con él para enseñarle a algunos seres humanos como doblar el fuego- continuó Katara -Pero Sol sabía que no estaba permitido, por lo que terminó dándoles a los dragones el don y les confió a éstos que enseñaran a los humanos, y cómo puedes imaginar… lo hicieron.

-Pero entonces los Firebenders empezaron a ser violentos y alguien tenía que ser castigado- terminó Aang por ella -Así que Wan cargo con todo el castigo, vino al mundo con su biblioteca, en un esfuerzo por compartir sus conocimientos con los seres humanos y detener la propagación de la violencia.

-No ha funcionado, ¿eh?- murmuró Sokka con gravedad.

-No- Katara suspiró de nuevo -Así que nos dio la espalda y trasladó su colección a un desierto, para poder estar más cerca del Espíritu Sol.

-¿Cómo es que terminó en este lugar?- se preguntó Sokka vagamente.

-No sé- dijo Aang, encogiéndose de hombros -El desierto en el que vivió fue probablemente conquistado, así que vino aquí. Después de todo, la Luna y el Mar ya estaban aquí y a salvo. Supongo que esta ciudad es un buen lugar para los espíritus.

-Algunas personas dicen que hay eclipses de Sol… porque está triste- dijo Katara en voz baja -Ella se esconde detrás de su hermana para poder llorar- Sokka dejó caer el libro que llevaba.

-¿Eclipse de sol?- repitió perplejo -Pero... los Firebenders obtienen su flexión del sol.

Katara y Aang compartieron una mirada y echaron un vistazo a Sokka. Una sonrisa estaba extendiéndose lentamente por su cara y miró a su alrededor rápidamente.

-¿Dónde creen que mantiene el Almanaque de astrología?- preguntó, sonriendo.

000000000000

Toph se aburría. Insoportablemente aburrida. Además tenía dolor de cabeza por los coches que vibraban, afuera en la calle, constantemente. Por suerte Appa le hacía compañía, así que no había nada que le impidiera maldecir con la frecuencia y saña que ella quería. Estaba acostada sobre su espalda, las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y la cabeza apoyada en la parte posterior de Appa.

-No es que no esté preocupada por ellos- dijo a Appa -Yo nunca he sido fan de las bibliotecas…

Hacía un rato que descubrió que estaba apoyada contra la pared exterior de una biblioteca subterránea y sintió las vibraciones distantes de Aang, Sokka y Katara moverse dentro de ella durante un rato… antes de que una casa rodante perturbara la tranquilidad de la calle.

-No es como si pudiera ver, además.

Appa se quejó con simpatía.

-Tú sabes, están bien Appa- suspiró Toph.

Él ladró y ella rió un poco

-Eres compañía un poco más civilizada de lo que yo estoy acostumbrada en estos días- Appa gruñó un poco -No estoy diciendo que Aang es incivilizado- otro gruñido -Tampoco Katara…

La cola del can comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que ellos están más interesados uno en el otro que en nadie más, así que me tengo que quedar con Sokka todo el tiempo- Appa se quejó de nuevo.

-Supongo que no es tan malo- Appa gruñó, esta vez con más de fuerza.

-¿Qué? Estoy tratando de ser honesta- dijo Toph de mal humor.

Pero el perro seguía gruñendo. Toph se incorporó y de inmediato se puso en postura defensiva, Appa hizo lo propio, colocándose con aire protector frente a ella.

-¿Alguien va a aparecer?- preguntó con cautela.

Appa ladró y se agazapó sin dejar de gruñir.

-¡Pues que vengan!

000000000000

-Sokka, esto es ridículo- suspiró Katara mientras abandonaban otra sección de la biblioteca -Papá tiene tu preciado almanaque en casa… y de este año.

-Sí… yo no creo que debamos quedarnos por más tiempo- concluyó Aang, mirando sobre su hombro -Wan Shi Tong puede aparecer frente a nosotros y estoy preocupado por Toph y Appa.

El batir de unas alas fue la única advertencia que recibieron.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir- Wan Shi Tong llegó en un aterrizaje perfecto justo frente a ellos., negando con la cabeza.

-Los humanos son tan predecibles- dijo de manera uniforme -Usan mi biblioteca para beneficio personal.

-Oye, no obtuvimos nada de valor de aquí, lo descubrimos nosotros mismos- dijo Sokka a la defensiva. Katara rodó los ojos.

-Eso no ayuda.

-Voy a llevarme mi conocimiento de nuevo- continuó el espíritu -Y esta vez de modo que nadie pueda usarlo… ¡nunca más!

El espíritu empezó a agitar sus alas enormes y la tierra comenzó a temblar.

-Creo que estamos en problemas- dijo Aang lentamente.

-Sip- canturreo Sokka -¡Corre!- gritó momentos después, mientras giraba y salía corriendo lejos de la lechuza.

Aang y Katara le siguieron a una velocidad vertiginosa.

00000000

-Vaya, vaya, ¿no es la bandida ciega?- Toph frunció el ceño.

Ella no reconoció su voz, pero podía decir que el hombre que habla con ella, era uno de los Rinos. Y por lo que podía ver a través de la tierra. Había varios otros detrás de él. La tierra temblaba... el piso se sacudió pero… ¿acaso era más fuerte ahora?

-¿Que está pasando?- pidió uno de los Rinos.

Así que también lo sintieron ellos… los ojos de Toph se abrieron con sorpresa.

-La biblioteca se hunde- susurró, mientras se volvía y corría hacia la pared.

-¡La Biblioteca se hunde!

Ella fijó sus pies firmemente en la tierra y dio un golpe firme con las dos manos a la pared, hundiendo los nudillos en la piedra y deteniendo el progreso del edificio. Appa empezó a ladrar.

-¿No es ese el perro del Avatar?- dijo uno de los hombres en voz baja.

-¡Aléjate de él!- rugió la chica, alejándose de la pared por un momento para enviar una columna de piedra en su dirección. Ella no acertó y llevó de nuevo las manos a la pared. Oyó como un par de ellos reían.

-Apuesto a que podría conseguir un poco de oro por el perro del Avatar en Ba Sing Sé- continuó el hombre. Appa ladró de nuevo y luego se detuvo abruptamente.

-¡No!- gritó Toph, tirando más de pilares de piedra en su dirección, pero ellos los evitaron con facilidad.

-No...

Toph hundió sus manos de nuevo en la pared y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Lo siento Appa...

00000000000

Aang, Katara y Sokka, finalmente cruzaron la puerta, Wan Shi Tong les pisaba los talones. Sokka llegó primero a la puerta y la abrió, sólo para descubrir que estaba bloqueada por varios bloqueas de piedra.

-La biblioteca ya se está hundiendo- gritó Sokka fulminando a la roca con la mirada.

-Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho ya- respondió Aang -¡Atrás!

Dio un paso hacia la puerta y golpeó con el puño a la roca, abriendo un camino de regreso hasta el pasillo. Los tres salieron y se encontraron con Toph a unos metros de la escalera, con las manos clavadas en la pared.

-¡Toph!- gritó Aang y ella saltó sorprendida, soltando la pared.

La biblioteca de repente desapareció en el suelo, lanzando una ola de suciedad y polvo al pasillo. Sokka tiró a Toph sobre su espalda sin decir una palabra y empezaron a correr hacia la escalera de nuevo. Los Rinos habían creado una nueva escalera apilando los restos de las estanterías de la biblioteca. Los cuatro volvieron a subir y se dirigieron directamente hacia afuera de la biblioteca tan rápido como pudieron, y tan pronto como llegaron a la calle, la tierra tembló con un estruendo sonoro. El polvo y la ceniza de la explosión pronto tapizaron las ventanas, luego todo quedó en silencio. Sokka se sentó en el suelo sorprendiendo a Toph nuevamente. Aang y Katara se sentaron junto a ellos y todos cayeron agotados, respirando profundamente.

-Bueno, eso fue más aventura de la que yo necesito en un día- suspiró Katara.

-Y no es broma- respondió Aang.

Sokka sólo gruñó, todavía está tratando de recuperar el aliento. Todos guardaron silencio durante bastante tiempo. La ciudad estaba anormalmente tranquila, cerca de la antigua biblioteca, gran parte de la zona habían sido destruida por los ataques de dragones, dejándola relativamente vacía. Cuando el silencio se rompió por fin, Toph fue quien habló primero.

-Aang- dijo Toph en voz baja -Yo... lo siento...

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó desconcertado. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Los rinocerontes, ellos...

Aang se sentó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor con creciente preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Appa?

Katara se incorporó bruscamente también y Sokka los miró preocupado. Toph solo suspiró de nuevo.

-Los rinocerontes se lo llevaron…

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Él se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué?

Toph negó con la cabeza y se secó los ojos con la parte posterior de su mano.

-Aang... - empezó Katara en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y llegando hasta él.

-No- dijo Aang de pronto, alejándose de ella -No, eso no...

Él miró a su alrededor otra vez y luego se volvió airadamente contra Toph.

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que sucediera?

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó ella, presionando los talones de sus manos sobre sus ojos -Lo siento, traté de salvarlo… ¡pero no podía ver!... Yo no podía ver y la biblioteca se hundía y... y... ¡lo siento!

-Aang, no es culpa suya- dijo Katara suavemente, tratando de llegar a él de nuevo pero el joven no lo permitió, ni parecía importarle.

-No... no. Los Rinocerontes- divagaba él -¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde lo llevaron?

-Ba Sing Sé- murmuró Toph miserablemente.

Aang abrió las alas de su planeador con un golpe sordo en el suelo y se dispuso a salir volando.

-Vamos- dijo ausente. Pero parecía hablar más consigo mismo.

-Aang, se razonable- dijo Sokka rápidamente, poniéndose de pie -Ba Sing Se está a dos días en coche y no hay manera que puedas volar más rápido que eso.

Aang no respondió, sólo se quedó estático y con la vista perdida.

-Regresa a la destilería con nosotros… empacaremos y todos vamos a ir a buscar a Appa, juntos- él todavía estaba en silencio -¿Está bien?- Aang suspiró profundamente.

-Bien- murmuró- dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar hacia la destilería.

Toph y Sokka lo siguieron de inmediato. Katara se detuvo un momento, mirándolo andar lejos de ella… entonces volvió la mirada hacia el suelo y con los hombros caídos les siguió hasta casa.

00000000000


	23. Chapter 23

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 22

.

Apenas una hora después, el nuevo camión de Sokka estaba lleno y todos estaban camino a la ciudad. Como él había dicho, era un viaje de dos días hasta Ba Sing Se. Sokka estaba conduciendo, Toph iba de copiloto, mientras que Aang y Katara se encontraban en la parte de atrás con las bolsas. Katara había elegido sentarse ahí en un vano intento de animar a Aang. Pero él estaba renuente incluso a hablar con ella. Katara dejó de intentarlo después de la primera hora, recurriendo a mirar el paisaje que destellaba con la luz del atardecer. Estaban fuera de la ciudad, y por la noche ya rozaban nuevamente algunos suburbios. No habían planeando salir hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que no llegaron muy lejos.

-Hey chicos, pararemos en un hotel en la ciudad que viene- gritó Sokka por la ventana trasera.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo Katara de vuelta.

Habían pasado ya las tierras de cultivo que se extendían en todo el valle, a las orillas del río. Ese camino en particular se había fijado hasta hace poco, ya que los hoteles fueron apareciendo cada diez millas más o menos. Al que se dirigían, se llamaba Luna Llena, pero aun así estaba a un par de millas más. Katara miró a Aang. Apenas se había movido en todas las horas que llevaban conduciendo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un sombrero cerniéndose sobre sus ojos. Ella estaba siendo superada por un repentino deseo de tocarlo, de ponerle una mano en el hombro o en la mejilla, de arrastrarlo cerca y sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella. Katara frunció el ceño mientras sus mejillas obtenían un tono ligeramente rosado. Él debió haber sentido sus ojos encima, porque la miró y sostuvo esa dura mirada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente. Katara suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

-Nada- murmuró.

-Si algo te molesta, sólo dime lo que es- continúo él con firmeza.

-Estoy preocupada por ti- dijo en voz baja, mirando sus manos.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse- respondió sin cuidado -Sólo quiero llegar a Ba Sing Se tan pronto como sea posible- Katara asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno... eso es bueno- suspiró de nuevo.

Aang se dio cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo todo, pero él no estaba de humor para hablar. La miró de nuevo y sintió que su estómago se contraía de modo muy culpable. Ella seguía mirando a sus manos, apretadas juntas en su regazo. Tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas y la mirada gacha. Fue entonces cuando exhaló pesadamente y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo caso omiso de sus entrañas. A pesar de todo, no podía ignorar lo hermosa que era así.

Sokka estacionó su camión frente a una habitación del Luna Llena. Los cuatro iban a compartir una habitación, por lo que huelga decir, Sokka pretendía observar a Aang y su hermana como un halcón. Pero... pensó la chica mientras saltaba fuera de la parte trasera del camión de Sokka (y viendo a Aang pasar a su lado sin mirarla)… Sokka no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Estaban a pocos metros de la puerta de su habitación cuando algo ocurrió. Fuera del estacionamiento, justo a lado de ellos, surgieron dos caras conocidas… Aang levantó la vista y dio un respingo.

Dos de los Rinos habían elegido permanecer en el hotel, mientras los demás los dejaban atrás. Ambos se detuvieron y vieron a Aang al mismo tiempo. Los seis se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose fijamente los unos a los otros. Katara sabía que los rinocerontes no eran ninguna amenaza para ellos. No. La verdadera amenaza estaba justo a su lado.

-Aang- susurró.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aang no estaba ya, de pie a su lado, en su lugar estaba el Avatar con sus ojos brillantes y aterradoramente coléricos.

-¡Aang no!- gritó Katara, pero el Avatar ya se había lanzado hacia adelante con una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Katara y Sokka tuvieron que proteger sus ojos de la oleada de polvo mientras Toph no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sokka dio un paso protector frente a ella y en el momento en que el polvo se había despejado, pudieron ver como Aang había levantado a ambos rinocerontes de la tierra y los sujetaba por el cuello de sus camisas, flotando dentro de una esfera de viento.

-¿Dónde está?- rugió, con un centenar de voces bajas, duras y poderosas -¿Dónde está Appa? ¿Dónde llevaron a mi perro?

Uno de los rinocerontes habló, con voz chillona debido al miedo.

-El jefe lo llevó a Ba Sing Se- balbuceó -Hay un tipo ahí… que recoge perros de raza pura… ¡pagaría con su nariz por el perro del Avatar!

Pero el Avatar no respondió. El frenesí del viento acababa de volverse más salvaje.

-¿Qué hacemos?- gritó Toph, sin haberse enfrentado al Estado Avatar antes. Sokka negó con la cabeza.

-Correr- gritó de vuelta, los dos se volvieron y se retiraron hacia el camión. Sokka se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por un momento -¡Katara, rápido!

Pero Katara no lo escuchaba. Ya estaba luchando por abrirse camino hacia adelante, a través del ciclón. No había nada más en su mente, su único pensamiento era llegar a él… y cuando por fin lo logró y consiguió apresar su muñeca para tirar de él hacia abajo… el Avatar volvió una mirada ardiente sobre ella. Una persona más valiente que Katara, se habría acobardado bajo esa mirada furiosa, pero ella sólo se apeno un poco. El Avatar dejó caer sin contemplaciones a los dos hombres, cual si fueran insignificantes muñecos de trapo, y ellos tuvieron la cordura suficiente para apresurarse a correr hacia sus motos tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron.

Ahora toda la atención estaba centrada en ella, incluyendo su ira y sus despliegues de poder. Pero ella no vaciló. Katara cerró los ojos y dio un tirón suave a su muñeca, arrastrándolo cerca hasta quedar cara a cara y así poder apoderarse con la otra mano de su mejilla. Finalmente, el iracundo espíritu fue obligado a apartar la mirada lejos de ella y Aang se resignó a regresar a tierra, pero la chica podía ver las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de esos brillantes ojos grises.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró Toph acurrucada detrás del carro de Sokka, quién por casualidad echaba una mirada cuidadosa por encima del cofre al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente.

-Están bien- respondió -Katara lo tiene.

Su hermana envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Avatar y lo atrajo hacia sí. Fue imprudente, pero a ella no le importaba. Su único pensamiento era hacer regresar a Aang y ella no sabía de qué otra manera hacerlo. Así que sólo lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. Podrían haber sido minutos, podrían haber sido segundos, pero después de una pequeña cantidad de tiempo pudo sentir como el viento perdía su violencia inicial, para después desaparecer con un ruido suave. Ella se apartó de él y lo miró a la cara, notando con alivio que el resplandor había cesado. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un buen rato, ambos con respiraciones irregulares. El polvo se asentó a su alrededor y el estacionamiento se quedó en silencio. De repente Aang cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella, enterrando el rostro en su hombro para rendirse ante un sollozo. Sokka y Toph lo miraron con sorpresa. Katara cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, atrayéndolo todo lo cerca que pudo y haciendo caso omiso de las lágrimas que empapaban la tela de su camisa.

-Katara...

Le oyó suplicar contra su hombro. El sonido la hizo temblar y lo estrechó con más fuerza. Una de sus manos recorría suavemente la parte de atrás de su cuello y la otra le frotaba la espalda.

-Él... es todo lo que me han dejado…

La joven maestra agua sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus propios ojos, así que se limitó a estrecharlo más entre sus brazos.

-¿Katara?- dijo Sokka en voz baja, pero ella no se volvió para mirarlo.

-Vamos a estar bien- respondió -pueden llevar las cosas a la habitación, yo me quedo con él.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza y él y Toph descargaron el camión. Ni Katara ni Aang se movieron durante todo ese tiempo, con excepción de la mano de Katara, misma que se deslizaba a través del cabello del joven en un gesto tranquilizador. Y tan pronto como Sokka y Toph se fueron, dejándolos solos, ella le empezó a susurrar al oído.

-Shh, Aang... - él dejó escapar otro sollozo seco y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza -Por favor... aún me tienes a mí. ¿Estoy contigo, está bien?

Los brazos del joven apretaron el agarre alrededor de su cintura y él asintió con la cabeza aún enterrada en el hombro de la chica.

-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí, Sparky. Justo a lado de ti…

Se quedaron en silencio durante algún tiempo, Katara acalló su dolor mientras él recuperaba la compostura. Luego Aang se apartó de ella bruscamente, sorprendiéndola. Sin dudarlo un momento ella trató de recuperar esa distancia, tomó su cara entre las manos y cepilló la única lágrima que aún se negaba a abandonar sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó suavemente, mirando sus ojos. Él bajó el ala de su sombrero para cubrirse y se apartó de ella otra vez, limpiándose los ojos con la manga.

-Estoy bien- dijo sombríamente, alejándose más -Yo sólo necesito tiempo... solo.

-Aang...- dijo en voz baja, dando un paso hacia él por impulso.

-Katara- le cortó con firmeza, componiendo una mirada dura que aunque no iba dirigida a ella, la hizo detenerse en seco -Estoy bien, sólo dame un minuto, ¿sí?

Ella miró hacia abajo rápidamente, pues no quería que él viera el triunfo de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si, claro- murmuró, alejándose y entrando en la habitación del hotel sin decir una palabra más.

Aang se mordió el labio, con el estómago retorciéndose culpable de nuevo.

0000000000000

-Sólo hay dos camas.

-Gracias Sokka, no te oí decirlo las primeras doce mil veces.

Sokka miró a Toph sentido pero ella no se dio cuenta. Katara estaba sentada en una de las dos camas de la habitación. Ya se había cambiado la camisa de dormir y dejó que el cabello le cayera suelto sobre los hombros. Se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama con las rodillas pegadas al mentón. Ella no había dicho una palabra desde su entrada hace casi una hora, salvo para decirle a los otros dos que Aang quería un tiempo a solas.

-No seas capullo, Ronquidos- continuó Toph, recostándose en el suelo con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza -Si debes dejar que las niñas pequeñas tomen esas, los verdaderos hombres pueden dormir en el suelo- ella se rió para sus adentros -Estoy hablando de mí misma y de Katara, por cierto.

-Voy a dormir en el suelo- dijo Katara repente.

Sokka y Toph la miraron ceñudos.

-Así... Aang puede tener una cama.

-No seas ridícula- respondió Sokka al instante -Toph y yo vamos a dormir en el suelo porque nos gusta más y... él no permitiría que durmieses en el suelo de todos modos, así que no hay discusión.

Toph se encogió de hombros conforme y se acomodó de modo envidiable sobre las colchas que habían puesto a modo de colchón. Ella también se había cambiado ya a su camisón, que era similar al de Katara (aunque no tan impresionante). Sokka le tiró una manta encima, pero ésta fue arrojada de vuelta a él. Entonces, él suspiró y tomó su pijama con dirección al cuarto de baño. La sala quedó en silencio durante un rato.

-¿Katara?- preguntó Toph finalmente.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien?- Katara la miró brevemente.

-Yo- empezó, con la voz apagada en sus rodillas, luego ella miró hacia abajo -Sí.

-Puedo decir que estás mintiendo- Katara no respondió y Toph suspiró.

-Bueno, bueno... sólo pensé en hacerte saber que Aang está afuera de la puerta…

Entonces ella se incorporó un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Él solo ha estado parado fuera a la puerta durante unos diez minutos- dijo Toph, encogiéndose de hombros.

A Katara le tomó apenas un momento llegar hasta ahí, pero cuando llegó se detuvo, con la mano pegada a la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Algo está mal?- preguntó Toph con cautela.

Katara se mordió el labio y dio un paso atrás, mirando sus pies descalzos.

-Él... él no... no quiere hablar conmigo- murmuró.

-Sólo tienes que abrir la estúpida puerta, Reina Dulzuras- suspiró Toph.

Katara frunció el ceño y tiró del pomo hasta abrirla. Efectivamente, Aang estaba allí de pie, con la mano a punto de abrirla por sí mismo.

-Oh- dijo simplemente. Ella no esperaba que estuviera tan cerca -Um...

-Lo siento- dijo él rotundamente.

Ella vio como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosas al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Por alguna razón, ella se sonrojó también y se apresuró a hacerse a un lado, dejando que él entrara a la habitación. Él hizo una pausa para que ella pasara, dejándolos frente a frente por un momento. Katara agachó la mirada y cerró la puerta suavemente. Aang suspiró y dio un paso más en la habitación.

-¿Querrían cortar con esto?- se quejó Toph -me dan náuseas.

Katara se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se retiró a su cama, colocándose de nuevo en la misma posición en la que estaba antes.

-La otra cama es suya- dijo en voz baja, apenas perceptible a través de sus rodillas.

Aang se limitó a asentir y se sentó en la cama vacía. Miró brevemente a Katara. Ella estaba sin hacer otra cosa que retorcer un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos, mirando sus pies descalzos. Sintió otra culpable sacudida de su estómago al tiempo que Sokka salía del baño en pijama.

-Oh, Aang estás de vuelta- dijo simplemente.

-Sí- respondió sin ninguna emoción.

-Bueno... el cuarto de baño es todo tuyo para que puedas cambiarte- dijo Sokka con un encogimiento de hombros, agarrando una almohada de la cama de Katara y tomando un lugar en el suelo junto a Toph.

-Gracias- dijo Aang, tomando su pijama y encerrándose en el baño. Katara enterró su rostro entre las rodillas.

-Vamos, Katara- dijo Sokka en susurros, ya recostado en el suelo -Estará bien en el mañana- Katara sólo suspiró y se deslizó bajo las sábanas.

-Buenas noches- dijo en voz baja.

-Buenas noches- respondieron ambos y Sokka apagó la luz.

Aang salió del cuarto de baño poco después, sólo para encontrar durmiendo a todo el mundo. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su cama mirando hacia Katara. Incluso en su sueño se veía triste. Él le hizo eso, lo sabía. Y ella estaba allí para él, era la única que vino a ayudarlo a pesar del Estado Avatar… se había aferrado a él mientras lloraba… y lloraba en realidad. Él no había llorado en más de un año, no desde que había perdido todo... todo menos Appa. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él estaba de rodillas junto a la cama de Katara, poniéndole una mano en la cálida mejilla. Ella suspiró, pero no se despertó.

Había perdido todo. Todo menos un viejo bar clandestino y a su perro. Pero justo cuando pensaba que las cosas estaban mejorando, éste había sido separado de él. Appa había sido un regalo de Gyatso, su mentor, su tutor. Su padre. Tal vez no valía la pena esperar el final... tal vez cuando las cosas mejoran, es sólo una señal de que algo malo va a suceder. Aang frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de su mejilla. Luego se metió en su cama, mirando al techo. Tal vez la esperanza era sólo una distracción. A partir de ahora, sería sólo él contra la Banda del Dragón.

0000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el camión estuvo listo para partir de nuevo, otro camión rodó en el aparcamiento con humo saliendo del cofre. Dos personas salieron de la cabina, un hombre alto que fue directamente hacia la cabina y la abrió, permitiendo la salida del humo en una nube gigante de grasa. La otra persona era una mujer muy embarazada que bajo del asiento de copiloto con dificultad, tenía una expresión dulce mientras miraba a su marido llenarse de grasa la cara, pero segundos después, puso una mano sobre su estómago e hizo una mueca incómoda, apoyándose a un lado de la camioneta.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó Katara, abandonando su asiento y provocando que Toph rodara los ojos.

-Oh, yo estoy bien, gracias- respondió la mujer, sonriendo.

-Hola, ¿necesitan ayuda?- agregó Sokka al hombre mientras se inclinaba sobre el motor. Toph rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Ustedes Riversiders, son una pandilla de santurrones- murmuró ella, trabajando por bajar a través del equipaje.

Sólo tomó unos minutos para que Sokka arreglara lo del humo y anunciara la irremediable y trágica muerte del motor.

-Eso no es bueno- suspiró el hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tenemos que llegar al hospital en Ba Sing Se- agregó la mujer.

-Vamos a llevarlos- dijo Sokka con decisión.

Los desconocidos se le quedaron viendo, claramente sorprendidos. Toph también lo parecía.

-¿Sólo de esa manera?- preguntó sorprendida -¿No vamos a exigirles una prueba de que no son dragones?- Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-Ella está a punto de tener un bebé- señaló con sencillez.

-Caramba gracias, no tenía ni idea- murmuró la chica sarcásticamente, saltando a la parte trasera del camión.

Katara ayudó a la mujer a subirse en el asiento del pasajero, todos los demás se montaron en la parte de carga y con Sokka al volante, remprendieron la marcha. A medida que se acercaban a la ciudad, los chicos se enteraron que el nombre del futuro padre era Than y que su esposa, Ying, estaba peligrosamente cerca de su fecha de alumbramiento. También les contaron que habían planeado esperar la llegada de su bebe en la ciudad natal de ambos, pero se vieron obligados a huir hacia Ba Sing Se porque la Banda del Dragón había atacado una taberna cerca de su casa y planeaban destruir todo el resto del barrio en el proceso.

-Eso es terrible- dijo Katara en voz baja.

El hombre sonrió agradecido.

-No todo es malo- respondió -Todavía tenemos esperanza.

Aang negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Katara lo vio y frunció el ceño un poco.

-¿Aang?- preguntó ella con cuidado.

El aludido la miró muy brevemente.

-La esperanza... es sólo una distracción- murmuró -Estamos mejor sin ella.

Katara se echó hacia atrás como si en vez de responderle, la hubiera golpeado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó incrédula.

Aang no se atrevió a mirarla, pero a pesar de tener la vista clavada en el suelo le respondió con voz firme.

-La esperanza no nos va a llevar a Ba Sing Se... y no va a encontrar Appa- dijo oscuro -Sólo tenemos que centrarnos en lo que estamos haciendo ahora, y eso, es llegar allí en una sola pieza…

Katara miró sombríamente a sus pies.

-Está bien- acordó en voz baja -Si tú lo dices…

Toph le frunció el ceño a Aang pero él no se dio cuenta, él sólo siguió cabizbajo y se quedó en silencio el resto del camino…

Condujeron durante todo el día, en camino recto a través de campos, fábricas y pantanos durante varios kilómetros. Pasaron por alguna ciudad ocasionalmente, pero era evidente que las tierras rurales, eran lo que más abundaba entre Omashu y Ba Sing Se. Sokka finalmente salió del camino en dirección a otro hotel y cuando al fin aparcaron ya era bien entrada la noche. Sokka calculaba que si se iban temprano, estarían a sólo un día y medio de Ba Sing Se, así que sin más preámbulos, Toph, Than y él se pusieron a trabajar con las maletas, mientras que Katara ayudaba a Ying. La joven se sentía un poco mejor después de hablar con Ying acerca de su bebé, después de todo, ella amaba a los niños. Y aunque ella no sabía muy bien por qué... sospechaba que probablemente... tenía que ver con la pérdida de su madre cuando era niña. Mientras Katara hablaba con Ying, Aang pasó junto a ellas y Katara se detuvo a mitad de la frase, mirándolo atentamente. Ying sonrió.

-Ese muchacho- dijo la mujer en voz baja -¿Su nombre es Aang?

-Sí- murmuró Katara, con los ojos todavía puestos en él.

-¿Están ustedes juntos?- Katara jadeó con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?, No… ¿Qué?... ¿Yo y Aang?- balbuceó a toda prisa. Ying se limitó a sonreír.

-No importa, olvida que lo mencione- dijo a la ligera.

Katara se sonrojó pero no respondió. Mientras tanto, Sokka, Toph, Aang, y Than había terminado de llevar las maletas a la habitación. Todos decidieron ir a descansar excepto Sokka, quien vagó un rato antes de ir a revisar el camión por última vez, y para su gran sorpresa… alguien estaba apoyado en la puerta del lado del conductor.

-¿Suki?

La joven guardián del Unagi se volvió y sonrió al verlo.

-Sabía que conocía este camión- dijo a la ligera.

Los dos se reunieron en un amistoso abrazo y ella colocó un beso en su mejilla antes de retroceder.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó. Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Bueno...

Los dos se sentaron en la parte trasera del camión de Sokka y pasaron los siguientes minutos charlando sobre la historia del perro robado de Aang. Ella negó con la cabeza, enfadada.

-Dragones- suspiró con rencor -No se detienen ante nada- Sokka simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Mucha gente se ha ido de Omashu con rumbo a Ba Sing Se- suspiró ella -¿Puedes creerlo?... refugiados de nuestra propia ciudad…

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo, algo ausente.

–Y bueno... el negocio se ha ralentizado en el Unagi con Azula rondando las calles, así que tomé otro trabajo como guardaespaldas de los migrantes.

-¿Guardaespaldas?- Suki asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí. He estado escoltando a la gente de Omashu aquí- respondió -Pero parece que he perdido a mi cliente.

Sokka no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-Yo acompañaba a una familia… y nos detuvimos aquí al anochecer- explicó con impaciencia -Pero cuando me desperté, ya no estaban. Algo debe haberlos asustado- Sokka frunció el ceño, divertido.

-¿Has oído hablar de los Rinos cazadores?

-Son dragones, ¿no?

-Sí… los enviamos a correr ayer por la noche- sonrió orgulloso -Lo siento- añadió humildemente.

Suki se encogió de hombros.

-Me pagaron por adelantado- dijo con una sonrisa.

000000000


	24. Chapter 24

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 23

.

-No puedes dormir, ¿eh?- Sokka se volvió sorprendido.

Estaba sentado en el toldo de su camión, mirando el cielo. Era poco después de la medianoche y no creía que nadie más estuviera despierto… hasta que vio a Suki vagando en su dirección.

-Oh- murmuró -No, no podía.

Ella saltó sobre el carro y se sentó junto a él sin esperar invitación, recostándose contra el parabrisas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sin rodeos después de varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sokka preguntó distraídamente, con los ojos puestos en la luna.

-Algo ha cambiado desde la última vez que te vi- dijo simplemente.

Sokka suspiró profundamente.

-He perdido a alguien- señalo en voz baja -No pude salvarla y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía.

Suki se sorprendió visiblemente. Claro que ellos nunca habían sido exclusivos, pero saber que se había preocupado tanto por alguien más, la dejó un poco agitada.

-Lo siento- dijo Sokka de repente, saltando fuera del camión -Creo que estoy muy cansado y con suerte lo suficiente para dormir.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando Sokka se tumbo en el suelo junto a Toph, no se dio cuenta de que las camas de Aang y Katara estaban vacías.

000000000

En el exterior, Aang se había alejado hasta la playa y estaba de pie en al otro lado de la desierta carretera. Estaba vestido sólo con su pijama, una chaqueta y su sombrero. Miraba hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Aang?...

El aludido miró por encima del hombro, y de alguna manera, no se sorprendió al ver a Katara parada justo de lado contrario de la carretera. Ella tenía un abrigo, pero no se había molestado en abotonarlo, revelando que estaba enfundada tan solo en su camisón.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó, permaneciendo en su lugar.

Al chico le tentaron unas ganas terribles de acercarse más, pero se recordó que era mejor así.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó distante.

-Estás despierto- respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y él apartó la mirada de ella, devolviéndola al cielo. Casi podía sentir el torrente de cosas, que ella quería decirle, luchando por salir; su silencio era ensordecedor. Aang la vio hacer un movimiento desde su visión periférica y pensó que se iba, pero ella solo estaba cambiando su peso. El joven se atrevió a mirarla y ella le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no soy esa chica- dijo de pronto.

Él la miró fijamente, pareciendo confundido.

-Yo no soy la chica que sólo se retira cuando un hombre se enfada. Yo soy fuerte, soy una guerrera, soy una maestra agua y soy la mejor contrabandista de la ciudad… No soy esa chica.

Él no sabía qué decir. Katara sólo miraba sus pies descalzos y luego se soltó a reír amargamente.

-Y sin embargo estoy aquí… De pie en este lado de la calle, porque me preocupa que me rechaces si me acerco más- su voz fue ganando volumen -¿Y sabes qué?... ¡hace frío aquí afuera!, y yo estoy en mi estúpido camisón, descalza sobre esta molesta grava…. Podría estar en la habitación, durmiendo en una cama cómoda pero estoy aquí contigo...

Katara se rió de nuevo sonando un poco histérica, mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire claramente exasperada.

-Y ni siquiera estoy contigo… ¡estoy de pie al otro lado de la maldita calle!

Aang exhalo en gran medida, tratando de mantener la compostura. Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito. En realidad no estaba perdiendo la calma. Ella sólo estaba tratando de obtener una reacción suya. Y él no entendía… cómo es que ella, podía conocerlo ya tan bien.

-Está bien que lo extrañes, lo sabes.

Él la miró con tanta rapidez que se lesionó el cuello. Estaba cambiando de táctica… sabía que su primer intento no estaba funcionando. Ella ya no estaba con el ceño fruncido o riendo o gritándole. Sólo lo observaba. Con una intensidad tan abrasante, que él tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

-Me puse furioso, anoche- dijo humilde -Nunca había estado tan enojado antes… Me convertí en algo que no quiero ser. Algo con tanta ira… que casi te hace daño.

-Eso no significa que debas dejar de sentir- dijo ella con seriedad.

Aang la vio temblar y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho en busca de calor. Era demasiado. Quiso dar un paso hacia ella, envolverla en sus brazos y darle calor… pero él era peligroso y se detuvo después del primer paso. Apretó los puños a los costados y apartó la mirada de ella.

-Todo el mundo estará mejor si lo hago- murmuró.

-¡Yo no lo estoy!- dijo al instante. Y él la miró con sorpresa -¡¿Crees que estoy mejor así?!

Hizo una pausa señalándose a si misma con la mano izquierda, mientras le lanzaba a él una mirada cargada de reproche.

-¡Tengo frío!... y quiero estar allí, contigo. Porque el Aang que conozco me mantendría caliente. Me abrazaría toda la noche si estuviera aquí.

Él la miró fijamente, pero ella no lo miró de vuelta. Entonces se acercó a él con sencillez y le susurró al oído.

-Prométeme que no vas a dejar de sentir- el atormentado chico miró hacia abajo.

Parecía como si ella fuera a avanzar más hacia él, pero se contuvo.

–Prométemelo.

Aang suspiró un poco.

-Katara...

-¿Necesitas un abrazo?- preguntó ella, con un toque de desesperación arrastrando su voz (aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años) -Parece que hay un montón de pasta de dientes emocional que necesita ser expulsada.

Él vaciló cuando la oyó utilizar "pasta de dientes emocional" en una frase completamente coherente, pero al final no se rompió. En cambio, inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente.

-Gracias por preocuparte- dijo con más frialdad de la que quería, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

Luego, se limitó a quitarse la chaqueta, poniéndola sobre los hombros de la chica mientras se dirigía al hotel. Y de verdad que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirarla, pero no podía evitarlo. Su presencia lo atraía como un imán…

Pero lamentó haber echado ese último vistazo. Nada lo había hecho sentir tan miserable como ahora que, mientras pasaba de largo a Katara, era testigo de la mirada devastada en el rostro de la chica… Misma expresión que él adoptó en respuesta, aunque ella no lo vio. Y cuando regresó al interior, como mal actor que era, se mantuvo despierto en la cama durante casi una hora, estando cada vez más y más preocupado. Su condena terminó hasta que finalmente, ella regresó. Y aun así, la sintió más lejana que nunca.

Katara sabía que estaba todavía despierto. Podía saberlo. Pero no dijo una palabra mientras se metía en la cama y rápidamente se quedaba dormida. Aang por otro lado, no durmió el resto de la noche.

…

No hubiera hecho mucha diferencia de todos modos, porque todo el mundo se despertó al amanecer a causa de un grito. Aang saltó sorprendido y cayó de la cama. Katara se incorporó igual de sobresaltada, maldiciendo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué diablos son los gritos?- gruñó, sumamente descontenta.

Sokka ya estaba en pie con su arma lista y apuntando a la pared.

-Oh, cállense todos ustedes- se quejó Toph desde el suelo.

Otro grito llegó hasta sus oídos y Katara se congeló.

-Esa es Ying- dijo en voz baja.

Y aunque las palabras acababan de salir de su boca, ella ya salía disparada por la puerta.

-¡Katara, espera!- dijo Sokka, frotándose el sueño de los ojos y corriendo detrás de ella.

Aang apareció por el otro lado de la cama y miró a Toph.

-¿Vas a ir?- le preguntó. Toph se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

Segundos después, ambos se levantaron y siguieron a los hermanos lentamente. Sin embargo se congelaron al instante en que entraron en la habitación donde descansaba Ying. Sokka, Katara y Suki estaban ocupados con la aparente llegada del bebé. Aang (sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared exterior de la puerta), se dio cuenta que Sokka parecía un poco pálido y comentó al respecto.

-Yo podría haberme desmayado un poco cuando entre en la habitación- murmuró.

Toph se echó a reír pero no comentó al respecto, y casi una hora más tarde, la puerta se abrió y dos chicas se asomaron desde la habitación, sonriendo.

-¡Soy padre!- dijo Than con entusiasmo, agarrando a Sokka por los hombros y sacudiéndolo -Tengo una hija, ¡soy papá!

-Felicidades- dijo Sokka incómodo.

Él y Toph fueron persuadidos a entrar en la habitación. Aang no se movió, pero varios minutos después que la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Una mano suave se posó en su hombro, un calor familiar lo envolvió desde ese punto de contacto y una voz tranquila le habló al oído.

-Aang, tienes que entrar y ver esto.

El chico no tenía el valor para resistirse de nuevo a esa voz, así que entró en la habitación y se congeló en cuanto vio la escena que se llevaba a cabo. Ying estaba acostada en la cama, sosteniendo un paquete diminuto en sus brazos. Than estaba de pie a su lado, con las manos en sus hombros e inclinándose sobre la pequeña bola de mantas.

-Se ve tan... pequeñita- dijo Sokka débilmente. Toph sonrió con él.

-¿Estás bien, Ronquidos?... ¿O te vas a desmayar como una vieja otra vez?

Sokka no le hizo caso y Katara rodo los ojos. Pero Aang ni siquiera escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro diminuto que asomaba de las mantas.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?- preguntó Than en voz baja. La recién estrenada madre sonrió suavemente, sin apartar los ojos de su hija.

-Quiero que su nombre sea especial… que signifique algo diferente.

-¿Aang?- susurró Katara.

El aludido saltó un poco, pues había olvidado que estaba tan cerca, a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Él le sonrió y ella parpadeó sorprendida. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba.

-He estado pasándola mal últimamente- dijo en voz baja -Pero al ver a esta familia junta...

Él sonrió de nuevo y Katara sonrió de vuelta, instantáneamente.

-Me ha devuelto la esperanza.

Ying y Than se miraron justo entonces y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Así vamos a llamarla- dijo Ying en voz baja –Esperanza…

Katara estaba un poco sorprendida (el nudo en su pecho comenzaba a ceder pero no quería hacerse ilusiones precipitadamente)… y lo estuvo aún más, cuando Aang tiró de su mano con delicadeza.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera un minuto?... ¿Por favor?

Ella asintió y lo siguió, todavía un poco patidifusa. Estaban solos en el estacionamiento cuando él se volvió para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento- fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Eran palabras profundas, firmes y entintadas con una nota de dolor.

-Aang no tienes que… - comenzó ella de inmediato.

Pero Aang se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y la detuvo con un gesto.

-Pensé que estaba siendo fuerte- suspiró cansado -Pero en realidad estaba huyendo de mis sentimientos... Siento haberte convertido en "esa chica" que odias tanto. Lo siento con toda el alma.

Ella sonrió suavemente y él se sintió sonreír un poco.

-Al ver a esta familia feliz… junta- hizo una pausa mientras disimulaba lo quebradizo de su voz -Me recordó lo que siento por Appa…

Mientras hablaba miraba hacia abajo con nostalgia, pero luego respiró hondo y cruzó su mirada con la de ella de nuevo, sonriendo con cierta timidez.

-Y lo que siento por ti.

Katara lo miró un momento, antes de limpiarse los ojos con la manga. Aang estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba justo cuando ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello en un abrazo feroz. Él sólo sonrió y la estrechó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle todo el arrepentimiento y las disculpas que fue capaz.

-Muchas gracias Sparky- murmuró Katara en su hombro -Vas y me haces llorar.

-¿Qué?- dijo él bruscamente, tirando de ella hacia atrás y estudiándola plenamente con la mirada.

Ella se secaba los ojos de nuevo.

-No, no, ¡no llores!

Ella se rió un poco ante ese rostro lleno de pánico.

-Lo siento mucho… me prometí que nunca te haría llorar y yo... soy un completo imbécil.

La mano de la chica encontró la parte posterior de su cuello y se apretó contra él. Fue un largo tiempo en el que ambos, se perdieron en el más suave abrazo. Él sintió sus dedos deslizarse hacia arriba entre su cabello… igual que dos noches atrás, cuando él había perdido el control del Estado Avatar y la joven logró sosegarlo. Katara respiró hondo y suspiró. Su cálido aliento hizo estragos contra su cuello.

-No creo que las lágrimas de felicidad cuenten- susurró contra su piel.

Él se relajó y estableció sus manos en la cintura de la joven, tirando de ella un poco más cerca.

-Me alegro que estés feliz- murmuró.

-Es por ti, ya lo sabes- suspiró ella.

Él la sintió tiritar en su abrazo, y la estrecho con más fuerza. Al tiempo que frotaba su espalda para darle calor.

-La próxima vez que decidas que sería mejor no sentir nada... sólo recuerda lo feliz que me haces…

Aang se quedó sin habla. Katara se acurrucó un poco más cerca de su pecho, haciéndolo sonrojar. Sentía como si estuvieran en ese armario de nuevo. Algo había cambiado entre ellos... y él respiró hondo.

-Katara- empezó el chico en voz baja.

Ella se apartó de él, y estaba a punto de secarse los ojos otra vez, pero él la detuvo y acarició las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares. Ella lo miró nuevamente sorprendida y Aang sonrió encantado de ver un rubor arrastrándose a través de sus pómulos. Katara le sonrió, un poco confundida.

-¿Sí?- preguntó en voz baja.

Él miró a sus zapatos y respiró profundamente.

-Hay algo que...

-¡Hey chicos!... es hora de hacer las maletas- dijo Sokka.

Él joven guerrero caminaba en su dirección junto a Than y Ying, seguidos de cerca por Toph y Suki. Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos y luego Aang suspiró.

-Bueno… vamos a estar allí en un segundo- dijo Katara, antes de volverse para mirar a Aang de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio -¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Él negó con la cabeza, levemente resignado.

-Ah... no es nada- dijo, obligándose a sonar alegre -Te lo diré más tarde...

Katara no le creyó, pero sonrió de todos modos.

-Muy bien, seguro- dijo a la ligera, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Aang estaba a punto de caminar de regreso a su habitación, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de la chica deslizándose en la suya. Se volvió y la miró con sorpresa.

-Hey- dijo ella, sonriendo con cierta timidez -Me alegro que hayas vuelto- Él le sonrió genuinamente.

-Gracias.

No les tomó mucho tiempo terminar de empacar. Katara ayudó a Ying a subir de nuevo en el asiento del pasajero, con Esperanza envuelta cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Todos los demás se metieron en la cabina, pero Sokka se detuvo un momento para hablar con Suki.

-Vas a volver a casa ¿verdad?- le preguntó en voz baja. Suki le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes por mí- respondió ella a la ligera. Entonces miró hacia abajo -Mira, Sokka lo siento... la chica que perdiste...

-Yue- dijo Sokka al instante. Suki lo miró -Ella era la hija del jefe, en la destilería del Norte.

-¿Hablas de Arnook?

-Sí. Yo… la amaba- Suki lo miró de nuevo, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó ella miserablemente -sabes lo que siento por ti.

Sokka sonrió y la tomó de la barbilla, inclinando la cabeza para mirarla. Ella arrancó su mano para no tener que mantener contacto visual, pero él tomó su rostro entre las manos obstinadamente.

-Te lo digo porque no habrá secretos entre nosotros- respondió con firmeza -no quiero que siempre te estés preguntando por ella- sus ojos se abrieron un poco -¿Alguna pregunta más?...

Ella negó con la cabeza en silencio y con los ojos fijos en él. Sokka dejó escapar un resoplido de risa.

-Hablas demasiado- murmuró burlonamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando su boca contra la de ella en un ardiente beso. Suki envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondió con entusiasmo. Cuando él se alejó, fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos vemos de nuevo en la ciudad- dijo en voz baja.

-Es un trato- respondió ella, sonriendo.

0000000000

Llegaron al hospital de Ba Sing Se casi al final del mediodía, donde dejaron a la recién ampliada familia. Luego les tomó otra media hora llegar al centro de la ciudad. Había una vieja casa de huéspedes cerca de City Hall que era propiedad de una Riversider amiga suya, una mujer de mediana edad llamada Billie, que tenía un segundo empleo como cantante en el club de jazz. Billie había sido amiga de la madre de Katara y siempre que se quedaban con ella, les obligaba a hacerlo de forma gratuita. Sokka abrió la puerta y se apartó para permitir a todos que entraran en el pasillo delantero.

-¿Billie?- llamó -Billie, ¿dónde estás?

-¿Sokka?- una voz llamó desde algún lugar dentro del edificio.

-Sí, ¡somos nosotros!

Desde una puerta al final del pasillo apareció Billie, quien parecía una versión más adulta de Katara. El mismo tono de piel y cabello, ojos azules, aunque más oscuros. Ella sólo tenía un aspecto más cansado. Parecía agotada, demacrada, pero aun singularmente hermosa. Katara corrió hacia ella de forma inmediata y Billie la envolvió en un abrazo. Aang las miró con tristeza. Esta mujer, Billie… que veía a Katara sólo una vez al año, era una de las últimas conexiones con su madre.

-Katara, has crecido mucho- dijo Billie con una sonrisa en su voz -Eres igual a tu madre.

-Te he echado de menos- murmuró Katara.

Billie miró hacia enfrente y saludó a Sokka.

-Venga para acá también joven- dijo con firmeza.

Sokka rodó los ojos, pero se unió al abrazo de todos modos. Sólo entonces, la mujer vio a Aang y a Toph por encima del hombro de Sokka.

-Ahora, ¿quién podrían ser estas caras frescas?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Aang- ofreció después de un momento -Y ella es Toph.

-Hola- dijo Toph sin cuidado.

-Somos eh... - Aang empezó vacilante.

-Refugiados- explicó Toph -Vivimos en la destilería.

-Sí- agregó Aang -Nosotros... ayudamos a la familia de Hakoda.

Sokka rió divertido.

-Está bien. Podemos confiar en ella- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aang suspiro de alivio.

-Oh bueno, entonces soy el Avatar- dijo sonriendo e hizo un gesto hacia Toph -ella es mi maestra de Tierra Control.

-Hey- dijo Toph, con otro gesto descuidado.

-¿El Avatar?- repitió Billie mientras sus cejas se disparaban en sorpresa.

-Es verdad- dijo Katara, sonriendo cálidamente a Aang.

Él se ruborizó un poco y miró hacia abajo, también sonriendo.

-Yo soy su maestra Agua.

-Oh, ¿"Su" maestra agua?... interesante. ¿Y eso es todo?- le preguntó Billie, con una sonrisa pícara. Katara rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-No, también es mi mejor amigo- rió un poco.

-Está bien. Y supongo que eso es todo- continuó Billie sarcásticamente. Toph se echó a reír.

-Muy bien. Claro. No te he visto en un año y todo lo que haces ahora, es burlarte de mí- suspiró Katara dramáticamente.

-Bien, bien, que haya paz- respondió la anciana, abrazándola de nuevo -Así que es su semana, ¿eh?

-Sí, lo es- Sokka respondió en voz alta, sonriendo.

-Pero en realidad no estamos aquí sólo de visita- agregó Katara en voz baja.

Aang cambió su expresión pero Katara no lo miró.

-Algo le fue robado a Aang.

-Estamos aquí para recuperarlo- dijo él, oscuro. Billie frunció el ceño.

-¿Dragones?- Todos asintieron y ella suspiró -¿Qué tan mal está?- preguntó humildemente.

Katara y Sokka miraron a sus pies sin decir una palabra. Toph desvió la mirada y Aang suspiró clavando la mirada hacia el techo.

-¿Así de mal, eh?- Billie suspiró.

Luego le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Sokka y recuperó su entusiasmo.

-Bueno, las cosas no están tan bien aquí tampoco- hizo un gesto para que la siguieran hasta la estrecha escalera del segundo piso, y continuaron hasta el tercero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Sokka, visiblemente preocupado.

-Es la prohibición oficial- murmuró Billie -El Comisionado nos tiene al acecho. Toda la ciudad está en el borde y nadie puede siquiera mencionar a la Banda del Dragón o a los Riversiders sin ser arrestado- Sokka y Katara se sorprendieron mucho por esta noticia -Los refugiados están desapareciendo a diestra y siniestra. No se puede confiar en nadie…

Todos llegaron a las dos últimas habitaciones en la planta superior. Billie le entregó a Sokka una llave maestra de bronce y le pasó otra a Katara, luego puso una mano en el hombro de Aang.

-Lo que estás buscando, puede ser difícil de encontrar- dijo en voz baja -Pero yo voy a darte toda la ayuda que pueda.

Aang le sonrió acongojado y un gracias fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Está bien, niños descansen un poco, ha sido un largo viaje- dijo Billie rápidamente, agitando una mano en el aire mientras caminaba junto a ellos -Voy a estar en la Casa Chatter toda la noche, así que nos vemos en la mañana- ella hizo un gesto por última vez y desapareció por la escalera.

-¿Cuál es la Casa de Chatter?- le preguntó Aang a Sokka, desbloqueado una de las puertas y tirando sus maletas en la habitación.

-Un club de jazz clandestino- respondió Katara, abriendo la otra puerta.

Toph entró en la habitación sin preámbulo y se estrelló en una de las camas.

-Billie ha estado cantando allí por años.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- preguntó Aang desde el interior de su habitación, mientras Sokka guardaba su maleta. Katara sonrió. Aang estaba volviendo a ser Aang, ella lo sabía.

-Claro, será de fábula.

00000000


	25. Chapter 25

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 24

-¿Aang?- él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido.

Estaba sentado en la escalinata de la casa de huéspedes, mirando los coches transitar muy cerca. Katara se sentó junto a él.

-Hey- dijo simplemente, y ella sonrió un poco.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Katara se apoyó en los codos y miró a su alrededor.

-Oh, ya sabes, la casa de huéspedes, la ciudad, Billie...

Aang se aflojó el cuello y se recostó a su lado.

-La ciudad es... en realidad no me he formado una opinión todavía- admitió -No he visto demasiado de ella.

-Comprensible- dijo Katara, asintiendo con la cabeza -Eso va a cambiar en los próximos días. Ya verás.

-La pensión es genial- dijo con una sonrisa -Se siente como en casa... supongo.

-Siempre he pensado eso también.

-Y Billie... - su voz se apagó -Ella me recuerda a ti.

Katara lo miró con una sonrisa y una especie de perplejidad.

-¿Cómo?

Aang se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, hay algo en ella- respondió, sonando igual de perplejo -¿Es una maestra agua?

Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco...

Ella adoptó una mirada ausente mientras se detenía abruptamente, ante lo cuál Aang asintió cabizbajo.

-¿Tu madre?- sugirió en voz baja.

Katara suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Kya- dijo al fin.

Aang la miró con sorpresa. Katara estaba mirando fijamente la calle.

-Se llamaba Kya.

-Kya- repitió Aang con dulzura -es un nombre bonito.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Era hermosa- continuó con una sonrisa triste -me enseñó todo lo que sé.

-¿Excepto el Agua Control?- preguntó Aang, sonriendo levemente. Y para su alivio, Katara le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Excepto Agua Control- confirmó -Me enseñó a cocinar y coser, me enseñó a bailar también... y a mantener Sokka en su lugar.

Aang se rió un poco y la sonrisa de ella se suavizó.

-Ella me enseñó el truco para encontrar la ropa exacta.

-Buen truco- admitió mientras la miraba embelesado.

El joven mantenía toda su atención en lo que ella decía, y en realidad quería memorizar cada palabra.

-Sí, lo es- murmuró Katara -¡Y le encantaba reír!, lo hacía todo el tiempo, era... contagiosa. Nunca olvidaré su risa.

-A Gyatso también le gustaba reír demasiado- dijo Aang después de una pausa.

Katara lo miró mientras él sonreía con cierta tristeza.

-Hacía trucos para mí todo el tiempo. Dijo que era para mantenerme entretenido, pero yo creo que sólo le gustaba hacer sonreír.

Katara rió complacida, pero de una forma tan musical que Aang sentía como si se hundiera en un baño caliente.

-Eso explica de dónde lo has sacado- señaló gustosa.

-Crees que... ¿crees que yo soy como él?- preguntó en voz baja, sin ser consciente de ello realmente.

-Bueno Sparky, yo realmente no lo conocí- suspiró Katara -Pero si era como tú y mi padre dicen que fue… entonces yo diría que eres igual a él.

Aang se quedo callado unos momentos, con semblante pensativo.

-¿Quieres serlo?- Aang asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, él era un gran hombre- dijo simplemente -Y sé que no significa mucho viniendo de mí, pero por lo que he escuchado, eres igual a ella también.

Katara se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Aang no la presionó.

-Significa mucho- le susurró al fin. Él la miró mientras ella se ruborizaba un poco, mirando hacia la calle -Viniendo de ti.

Aang le sonrió y ella se echó a reír otra vez.

-Tu risa Cara de muñeca... - suspiró, reclinándose un poco más hacia atrás en la escalera -Tu risa podría derretir un glaciar.

Una sonrisa jugaba en los labios de la chica mientras lo contemplaba con cierta ternura.

-Y tú... eres realmente algo Sparky- murmuró al fin.

Aang se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose.

-Tú también.

0000000000

-¿Ba Sing Se, eh?- Suki se sobresaltó.

Estaba en una estación de gasolina, a mitad de camino entre Ba Sing Se y la base. Ella no había prestado mucha atención al coche que se estacionó detrás de ella. Pero habría sido mejor si lo hubiera hecho.

-Azula- dijo ella con frialdad.

-Tú me conoces, qué halago- respondió Azula alegremente -Espero que no te ofendas, pero todo lo que sé de ti es que sabes dónde está el Avatar.

-Tal vez- se encogió de hombros y apoyó las manos en las caderas, cerca de sus cañones.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Azula.

-Adelante- incitó a ella -Estás en inferioridad numérica.

Fue entonces cuando notó a Mai y Ty Lee. Las chicas se habían materializado prácticamente de la nada. Suki frunció el ceño. Esto no iba bien.

000000000

-¡Aquí estamos!... La gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se- Zuko frunció el ceño ante su tío.

-¿Qué hay de bueno?, Veníamos aquí por lo menos una vez al año- señaló con amargura.

-Es tan bueno como general- dijo Iroh sabiamente -Mucho más terreno que colonizar para nuestros locos familiares, si así lo quisieran- Zuko se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

La ciudad se extendía ante ellos, con sus muelles, los fuertes, los imponentes edificios y un horizonte copado de casas brillantes en la puesta de sol.

-Es verdad- se obligó al fin.

-¿Parientes locos?... Hombre, incluso después de todo ese tiempo en el barco, siguen siendo un misterio- Zuko y Iroh se volvieron con cautela.

-Jet- saludó Zuko simplemente.

El aludido y sus dos compañeros, Smellerbee y Longshot, viajaban como refugiados y guardias de alquiler. Al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho a Iroh y Zuko, sin embargo los Firebenders podían fácilmente reconocer el engaño cuando lo tenían enfrente, y los tres de ellos eran artistas del mismo. A pesar de eso decidieron no hacer comentarios al respecto, después de todo, había sido un largo viaje en barco. No había necesidad de hacer más enemigos.

-¿Dónde es que ustedes jóvenes, se dirigen?- les preguntó Iroh.

Jet aplastó su cigarrillo encendido con los pies y miró a su alrededor.

-Al centro- dijo al fin, sacando otro cigarrillo y ofreciéndolo a Zuko.

Éste aceptó sin dudarlo, así que Iroh frunció el ceño.

-Hay una casa de huéspedes allí, lugar diminuto. Una chica que conocí la usaba para pasar el rato… y si tengo suerte, vamos a encontrarnos ahí.

Smellerbee rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Jet, ella dijo que no quería volver a verte otra vez- señaló en un inexpresivo suspiro -Me parece recordar algunas amenazas de daño grave también.

Jet rechazó el asunto sin darle importancia.

-Las chicas siempre dicen cosas así.

-Sí, y lo dicen en serio- le espetó ella.

-Bueno, eh... buena suerte con eso- dijo Zuko incómodo -Gracias por el cigarrillo.

Zuko y Iroh se volvieron y entraron en la ciudad. Jet escupió el nuevo cigarrillo estupefacto.

-Maestro fuego- siseó.

Smellerbee y Longshot lo miraron fijamente. Jet señaló a Zuko iracundo.

-El cigarrillo lo encendió, lo fumó frente a nuestras narices, pero yo no le di encendedor.

-Entonces… probablemente tiene uno propio- suspiró Smellerbee -Vamos Jet, no hagas esto de nuevo.

-El no llevaba encendedor, me lo dijo cuando estábamos en el barco y yo había dejado caer el mío- espetó él -Esos tipos son maestros fuego… probablemente Dragones.

-No sabes eso.

-No- respondió Jet oscuro -Pero voy a averiguarlo.

0000000000

-Esto no es bueno.

Katara sonrió un poco. Aang tenía el ceño fruncido sobre su vaso de alcohol casi sin tocar.

-No es Riversider- puntualizó Sokka con aire de suficiencia.

-Supongo que no- suspiró Aang -Pero la música lo compensa.

-Ese es el sonido de Billie y su cristal- canturreó Katara, recostándose en su silla y dejando que la atmósfera penetrara en su interior.

La Casa Chatter era un lugar pequeño, oscuro y generalmente lleno de humo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo oscuro y los suelos de madera crujían bajo sus pies. Él único centro de atención era la banda que tocaba en un extremo de la sala, brillando en medio de la tenue iluminación, como si la música tuviera luz propia. Eran cinco personas agrupadas en el escenario, tres hombres tocaban respectivamente el sax, el violín y el trombón**.** Al centro, se hallaba una joven de alrededor de los 23 o 24 años, que tocaba primorosamente el piano. Y de pie delante de ellos, estaba Billie, con las dos manos puestas en el micrófono. La casa estaba llena, pero lejos de escuchar el barbullo y el desorden típicos de cualquier otro club, la atención de todos estaba puesta en el escenario. Un respetuoso silencio era mantenido por el público, que simplemente bebía de vez en vez sorbos de su respectiva bebida. El lugar estaba equipado con mesas de hierro forjado, mismas que lucían varios tonos de verde; por otro lado las sillas eran color café, y a pesar de no estar aceitadas, pocas veces había quien raspara el suelo cuando se desplazaba. El bar estaba escondido en una habitación lateral desde que el la prohibición se impuso, pero en todas las mesas había alguna bebida de todos modos.

-¿Cristal?- preguntó Toph perezosamente, con los pies sucios sobre la mesa.

-Su banda. Agua del río Liso- suspiró Sokka alegremente -son como cristal líquido.

-Cristal líquido- repitió en voz baja -Suena bien.

Katara sintió de pronto la piel de gallina en los brazos. Alguien estaba en su espacio, justo afuera de su visión periférica. Ella miró por encima del hombro y sus ojos se posaron en Aang. Él estaba inclinado hacia un lado en su silla, con los ojos cerrados en evidente relajación. Su silla estaba un poco más atrás y al lado de ella, por lo que su nariz y sus labios flotaban cerca del cuello de la joven. Él respiró hondo y suspiró un poco. Katara sabía que él acababa de respirar su aroma, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Katara exhaló lentamente y volvió los ojos de nuevo al escenario.

-Se acabó la fiesta chicos.

Las puertas se abrieron detrás de ellos. Hubo de inmediato un murmullo general y un raspar de las sillas mientras todo el mundo se hacía a un lado. La banda dejó de tocar inmediatamente. Detrás de ellos, un grupo de hombres altos, enfundados con trajes oscuros y guantes verdes de aspecto extraño, se filtraron al pequeño local, llenándolo de humo negro.

-¡Oficiales de la prohibición!- siseó Sokka -Cuidado con los guantes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Aang, confundido.

Katara lo agarró por la corbata y tiró de él debajo de la mesa. Algo resonó por encima de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró.

-Maestros Tierra- murmuró Katara -Los guantes que están usando son de piedra, los utilizan como armas. Pueden noquearte o atraparte antes de que siquiera sepas que están ahí.

-Suena a que tienes experiencia en ello- comentó Aang, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de su cara desapareció cuando la mesa sufrió un nuevo ataque.

-Tenemos que movernos- susurró la voz de Sokka desde algún lugar cercano.

Katara, siempre con un agarre firme en la mano de Aang, los llevó fuera y empezó a correr, arrastrando al Avatar detrás de ella. Aang no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero de pronto el aire estaba fresco y corrían por la calle hasta la seguridad de la casa de huéspedes. Sokka había tomado firmemente a Toph de la mano y aunque ella podía ver muy bien, no se estaba quejando. Los cuatro se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al pasillo, fuera de sus habitaciones en la planta superior. Sokka jadeaba. Y los cuatro todavía podían oír el alboroto abajo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Katara en voz baja.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y cerró por debajo de ellos.

-¿Niños?, ¿Katara, Sokka?, ¿Están bien?- era la voz de Billie.

-Estamos bien, Billie- respondió Katara -Nos vemos en la mañana.

-Este bien- murmuró con alivio la mujer.

Sokka abrió la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y los cuatro ingresaron lentamente. Toph cayó casualmente en el suelo, tan pronto como había atravesado la puerta, y dobló las manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Sokka cerró la puerta detrás de ellos mientras Aang y Katara se sentaban en la cama de él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Aang.

-Oficiales de la prohibición- respondió Sokka cansado, se escuchó el cerrar de las cortinas unos cuantos pisos arriba.

-No hay dragones en Ba Sing Se- continuó Katara -En lo que la ciudad se refiere, no hay dragones en absoluto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Toph.

-Los Oficiales de Prohibición… o los Dai lee, son básicamente una policía secreta- suspiró Sokka -Acallan las noticias de nuestros problemas, por lo que todo en esta ciudad parece perfecto y seguro. A pesar de todos los refugiados que llegan aquí, ellos se aseguran que nadie hable sobre la guerra.

-Este lugar es extraño- sentenció Toph.

-No somos exactamente como otros refugiados tampoco- agregó Katara con una sonrisa -No tiene sentido fingir que los niños de Hakoda no están en su lista.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Todos en el mundo están tras ustedes dos?- soltó Toph con un bufido.

-Más o menos- se encogió de hombros Sokka.

-Es una aventura asegurada el estar con ustedes- sonrió Aang.

Katara le sonrió de vuelta.

-Lo mismo digo Avatar.

-Touché.

-Bueno, será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir- dijo Sokka lentamente.

Él abrió la puerta sin prisa.

-Chicas, nos vemos en el desayuno.

-¿Luego podemos empezar a buscar Appa?- le preguntó Aang, reincorporándose fuera de su cama mientras Toph y Katara se ponían de pie.

-Sera lo primero en la lista- confirmó Sokka, serio.

-Buenas noches muchachos- dijo Katara con una sonrisa cansada.

-Buenas noches Katara- dijo Aang en voz baja mientras Sokka cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

0000000000

-Jet, ¿podríamos por favor, encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche?- preguntó Smellerbee, por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez -Está haciendo frío y hay oficiales por todo el lugar.

Jet no respondió. Él sólo miró por el callejón, a la ventana del apartamento que hace poco habían alquilado Zuko y Iroh. Smellerbee miró Longshot. Él no dijo nada, pero después de unos momentos, asintió con la cabeza con intención.

-Longshot y yo vamos a ir a buscar un apartamento, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo cuidadosamente -Nos veremos más tarde.

Jet no respondió. Smellerbee negó con la cabeza y junto con su compañero, salió en silencio de la azotea. Jet permaneció posado en el borde, mirando por la ventana.

0000000000

Katara saltó cuando sintió un par de manos en sus caderas. Rápidamente volvió la cabeza, sólo para encontrar a Aang detrás de ella.

-Oh, Aang- suspiró con alivio, haciendo una pausa en el lavabo lleno de platos y colocando una mano sobre su corazón acelerado -Me has asustado.

-¿No te estoy asustando ahora?- preguntó en voz baja, con una sonrisa en su voz.

Sus manos se mantuvieron firmemente en sus caderas y él se apoyó contra ella. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron confundidos, pero no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando sintió los labios del joven sobre su cuello. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar saltar un poco en su lugar y momentos después, puso sus manos sobre las de él, pero no las movió. Él besaba su cuello. Aang besaba su cuello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó ella, demasiado aturdida como para ofrecer más resistencia.

-Lo que has estado esperando que haga- murmuró contra su piel.

Ella se estremeció, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No lo niegues, Katara.

-Yo... yo no...- empezó con cautela, pero sus ojos se cerraron cuando él la besó de nueva cuenta.

Sus labios se movían suavemente sobre su piel en una danza lenta. De vez en cuando el chico soltaba un suspiro y su aliento hacia estragos en el autocontrol de ella.

-Pero... eh...

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- susurró, con las cálidas manos aún en sus caderas y mientras la ponía de espaldas contra él.

-No...

La respuesta tardo muy poco en escapar de su boca, en medio de un suspiro entrecortado. Y al momento siguiente, Katara estaba mordiéndose los labios y cerrando las manos sobre las de él.

-No... no te vayas.

-Suenas asustada.

-Lo estoy un poco.

Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando él la besó de nuevo y sintió brevemente la caricia de su lengua contra su piel.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró, mientras una de las manos del joven se deslizaba por debajo de su camisa y descansaba sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago.

Nunca has sido... así antes- susurró de nuevo, sintiendo como si estuviera completamente bajo su control y sorprendiéndose a si misma, pues ello no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-No puedes culparme- respondió él, aspirando el olor de su pelo -Eres hermosa.

-Aang...

El aludido le dio la vuelta de repente, acorralándola contra el mostrador, y ella se encontró nariz con nariz frente a él. Sus ojos... sus ojos gris claro se habían oscurecido con el deseo. Su aliento bruscamente chocó con el de ella.

-Fuiste y robaste mi corazón- dijo intensamente.

Ella hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y vacilante, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Se sentía cada vez acalorada, sonrojada de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan cerca... que estaba comenzando a sentir vértigo. Y se dio cuenta de que él estaba cada vez más cerca. No espera. Ella era quién se estaba acercando. Sus labios estaban casi sobre los de ella, su cálido aliento invadía cada pensamiento. No podía concentrarse. No podía concentrarse en nada, pero que diablos… aun así ella lo deseaba...

-¿Katara? ¿Estás despierta?

Katara se despertó bruscamente y salió de su cama con un grito de sorpresa. Se sentó sobre una maraña de sábanas, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad. Pegó un saltó cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro y casi gritó de nuevo cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con Aang, agachado delante de ella y todavía en pijama.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado -Creo que te desperté, lo siento.

-Estoy bien- dijo apresuradamente, sonrojándose -No... no te preocupes por eso.

Aang no parecía convencido.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-Sí, muy bien- murmuró.

Con cautela, apartó la mirada de él pero fue incapaz de eliminar el color rojo ardiente en sus mejillas. La cama de Toph estaba vacía. Estaban apenas ellos dos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

-Sokka me pidió que te echara un ojo- respondió Aang, encogiéndose de hombros -Son casi las diez, tú nunca duermes hasta tarde.

Katara asintió distraídamente, con diligencia, para evitar mirarlo.

-Sólo estaba, simplemente... soñando- murmuró.

Él sonrió, genuinamente confundido.

-Bueno, eh... lo siento de nuevo- dijo a la ligera, saliendo de la habitación.

Katara exhaló con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la frente, mirando fijamente a la pared.

-Mierda- murmuró.

0000000000


	26. Chapter 26

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 25

.

-¿Katara?

-¡Dah!- gritó ella, sorprendida. Al tiempo que se llevaba una mano sobre la boca.

Tan solo acababa de bajar por las escaleras, pero todavía estaba un poco nerviosa. Aang frunció el ceño.

-Um... ¿estás bien?- preguntó con cautela. Katara se sonrojó inevitablemente.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- rió nerviosa, alejándose de él.

-Katara, ¿qué diablos te pasa?- Sokka le preguntó con voz apagada -Tú nunca duermes tan tarde.

-Yo sólo estaba... teniendo un sueño- murmuró.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- preguntó Aang con curiosidad.

-Un buen sueño- dijo, sonriendo perezosamente -Um quiero decir... sólo un sueño... raro...

-Tengo noticias- dijo Toph en voz alta, mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la casa de huéspedes.

-Que bien- dijo Katara a toda prisa, feliz por la distracción.

-Estaba mirando la Casa Chatter y escuché a un par de personas hablando de una gran fiesta esta noche- continuó la joven maestra, sentándose en la escalera junto a Sokka -Hay algún partido de lujo cocinándose en una mansión de la zona alta.

Aang y Sokka se miraron perplejos.

-¿Y?- gruñó Sokka. No le gustaban las fiestas de lujo, era obvio.

-Y… la mansión es propiedad de un rico coleccionista de perros- respondió Toph con seriedad.

Aang se quedó muy quieto y permaneció en silencio, Katara miró a sus pies con un gesto de enfado y la mirada de Sokka se tornó oscura.

-Tenemos que entrar en ese lugar- dijo pensativo -¿Pero cómo?

Toph soltó un bufido y se levantó triunfante.

-Soy una Bei Fong, ¿recuerdas?- anunció señalándose a sí misma -Puedo conseguir colarlos….

Ella frunció el ceño y adoptó un gesto pensativo.

-Pero todos tenemos que lucir para el papel- Aang sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que tenemos que ir de compras?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-¿Podrías ser más femenino, Cabeza de aire?

Toph rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero Sokka negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso. Katara tiene una forma tonta de probar la ropa que Aang parece disfrutar un poco... demasiado- murmuró.

Aang y Katara se ruborizaron y miraron hacia otro lado.

-Lo que sea. Vamos a encontrar un buen taller de disfraces- declaró Toph, poniéndose de pie y llevando a todos hacia la ciudad.

0000000000

-Zuko, siéntate y relájate- dijo Iroh contento, tomando un largo trago de su taza de té.

Zuko le frunció el ceño. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, al lado de su tío, quién estaba sentado en una mesa pequeña en el centro de una pequeña tienda.

-No quiero sentarme- respondió Zuko de mal humor -No me gusta esta ciudad.

-¿Estás bromeando?, ¡Esta ciudad es grandiosa!- exclamó Iroh -¿Puedes creer que tengan una tienda de té?... No tenemos esos gustos en casa.

-¡Qué amable de su parte decir eso!- dijo el dueño de la tienda con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a su mesa con una bandeja de teteras en las manos.

-¿Ves? Ya estamos haciendo amigos por todo el lugar- señaló Iroh.

Zuko frunció el ceño y fuera de la tienda, Jet cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en la tienda de enfrente… Esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

000000000000

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Toph inexpresivamente, golpeando el suelo con el pie para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal las cosas.

-Bailando- suspiró Sokka, aburrido.

Katara y Aang estaban, de hecho, siguiendo un vals alrededor de la pequeña tienda de ropa que habían encontrado una media hora antes. El dueño de la tienda estaba de pie junto a Sokka y Toph en el mostrador, mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Siempre hacen esto?- preguntó ella.

-Sí- suspiró Sokka de nuevo -es la forma en que comprueban si la ropa es exacta.

-Qué estúpido- murmuró Toph.

-Encantador- respondió el dueño de la tienda.

Sokka suspiró por tercera vez.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Katara con una sonrisa.

Ella se encontró con la novedad de que, el estar cerca de él, de alguna manera la ponía menos nerviosa.

-Creo que me gusta- respondió Aang, ofreciendo su sonrisa más encantadora. Luego la hizo girar bajo el brazo y se detuvo -Oh, espera... eso fue un poco incómodo.

-Bueno, vamos a probar con otro- se encogió Katara.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está el vestido?- preguntó, mientras la evaluaba con la mirada.

Era un vestido bastante sencillo. Azul como de costumbre. La falda colgaba junto a sus rodillas y el cuello estaba un poco bajo para la comodidad de Aang, no era muy escotado pero si lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso.

-Oh… se ajusta- dijo suavemente, mirándose a sí misma -Simplemente que yo no soy realmente buena para este tipo de vestimenta.

Cuando trabajaban, Katara llevaba un traje igual que el resto de los contrabandistas (para que su ropa no se interpusiera en la entrega), cuando daba vueltas por la destilería en cambio, solía llevar una falda como el resto de las chicas de su edad. Pero Aang nunca la había visto con un vestido… y era simplemente maravilloso.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo anonadado, sin mostrar un rastro de vergüenza.

Katara por el contrario, se sonrojó y sonrió con recato.

-¿Necesitan otro conjunto?- preguntó el tendero desde la parte posterior de la tienda.

Los dos se miraron con sorpresa, al tiempo que Katara soltaba las manos de Aang.

-Sí- dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza -pero creo que nos estamos acercando.

-Estoy de acuerdo- agregó Aang, sonriendo.

Katara se sonrojó una vez más y Sokka suspiró profundamente.

0000000000000

-¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?- gruñó Zuko con la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Iroh, como un delantal atado alrededor de su estómago.

-Conseguiste trabajo en esta tienda- le espetó Zuko -Sólo por estar aquí durante tres horas y querer mejorar el té.

-Es un mercado pequeño- se encogió de hombros Iroh -No hay una gran cantidad de tiendas de té con talento, que puedan competir con todos esos Riversiders y su luz de luna- la cabeza de Zuko cayó sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer esto…

En el exterior, Jet estaba dormido, había caído desde hace horas, completamente aburrido.

00000000

-Me siento incómodo- se quejó Sokka mientras los cuatro caminaban por la calle con sus ropas nuevas y elegantes.

Era la puesta del sol y el clima era bueno, así que optaron por caminar hasta la zona residencial más alta.

-¿Con qué?, ¿la ropa o nuestro cuento de entrada?- preguntó su hermana, rodando los ojos.

-Ambos,

Habían decidido que Toph fuese su anfitriona, era una Bei Fong después de todo, así que ella sería la protagonista. Katara sería su mejor amiga, hija de un comisario rico de la policía del sur. Aang y Sokka estaban jugando a ser sus guardaespaldas. Toph declaró que Sokka sería el suyo.

-¿Por qué?- había objetado él, tirando de las mangas de su traje nuevo.

-Soy una Bei Fong- dijo Toph -Necesito al hombre más alto. Nadie lo creería al revés.

Y ese había sido el final de la discusión.

-Bueno... supongo que al menos mi traje combina con tu vestido- ofreció Aang, Katara le sonrió de manera cómplice.

De ese modo, Katara y Toph entraron en la casa solariega lado a lado, Aang detrás del hombro de Katara y Sokka haciendo lo suyo con Toph. Era una coincidencia (o quizá no lo fuera completamente), que la corbata de Aang y su traje oscuro convivieran perfectamente con el color del vestido de Katara. Ella incluso le sugirió comprar un nuevo sombrero para la ocasión. El suyo era muy reconocible y el nuevo le ajustaría mejor; pero al final, ambos decidieron que era demasiado y optaron por una banda en la cabeza. Era formal y al mismo tiempo se ajustaba a su supuesto estatus de guardaespaldas. Cuando llegaron a su destino un estoico mayordomo les dio la bienvenida en la puerta.

-Bienvenidos- dijo haciendo una reverencia -¿Me puede dar su nombre?

-Sai Bei Fong- dijo Toph en voz alta -Esta es mi dama de compañía, Kya Dao- Katara sonrió -Mi escolta, Lee- Sokka asintió con la cabeza -Y el escolta de Kya, Kuzon.

Aang saludó. Toph se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó al hombre sin más preámbulos.

-Cuidado con mi abrigo- dijo rotundamente, pasándolo de largo -Apúrate, Lee.

Sokka suspiró y tiró de su chaqueta, entregándosela al mayordomo y corriendo tras la Bandida Ciega. Katara iba tomar su abrigo, pero Aang se movió detrás de ella y lo deslizó fuera de sus hombros. Ella se paralizo un poco sorprendida, pero después de poner ambos abrigos en manos del mayordomo (quién por cierto se veía descontento), él le sonrió. Y fue como si le inyectara una dosis inesperada de tranquilidad. De repente, ella era Kya… él era Kuzon… y podía ver en esa sonrisa frente a ella, que no era una mala idea en absoluto.

-Gracias Kuzon- dijo, sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Un placer mi señora- murmuró él, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella lo tomó sin pensarlo dos veces y caminaron juntos en el salón de baile.

-Wow- exclamó Sokka, deteniéndose en el umbral.

La casa era enorme y se hallaba decorada profusamente, llena de música, comida... y de alta sociedad. El salón parecía estar brillando con la luz dorada, proveniente de dos lámparas en forma de arañas gigantes. La sala estaba repleta del barbullo de las conversaciones y algo de jazz lento en una esquina.

-Vaya que es correcto- murmuró Kya.

-El lugar es increíble- acordó Kuzon

-Ni tan grandioso- comentó Toph encogiéndose de hombros -Ahora vamos, tenemos que mezclarnos y encontrar a ese perro.

-¿Mezclarnos?- preguntó su escolta, sin comprender.

Toph lo agarró por el codo y desapareció entre la multitud.

-¿No están ustedes metidos con personas de éste mundo todo el tiempo?- preguntó Kuzon, mientras él y su dama caminaban tomados del brazo entre la multitud.

-Bueno, no exactamente como esto- dijo pensativa -En casa las celebraciones son mucho más... relajadas, supongo.

Ella hizo una pausa para echar un vistazo a los invitados, entre los que ya estaban mezclados.

-Lee y yo… socializamos desde la clandestinidad, no dentro de las mansiones. Es mucho más divertido, por decir lo menos.

-¿Y conoce a un montón de chicos en esas socializaciones suyas?- le preguntó Kuzon con una indiferencia poco creíble, a lo que Kya sonrió.

-Pero Kuzon... ¿por qué mi guardaespaldas estaría interesado en una cosa así?

El aludido se sonrojó y carraspeó avergonzado.

-Oh, sí- dijo inexpresivo -Yo... quiero decir, por supuesto estaba bromeando.

-Mentiroso- murmuró Kya, riendo.

-Sabes que no soy bueno mintiendo.

-No es mentira- dijo ella con delicadeza -Es omitir parte de la verdad.

-Esa es la misma cosa.

0000000000000

-Rápido Lee- ladró Toph cada cierto tiempo -La niña ciega no debería estar dirigiendo.

-Sí, lo siento- murmuró Sokka, por la que parecía ser la millonésima vez.

-¿Algo en esta insulsa fiesta te parece raro?

-¿Qué parte?, ¿el hecho de que no estén sirviendo bebidas o el hecho de que el lugar está plagado de funcionarios de la prohibición?- respondió el chico en voz baja.

-Ambos- dijo Toph, sorprendida -Realmente estás prestando atención, Ronquidos.

-De hecho si- suspiró Sokka -El que no estén cumpliendo no quiere decir que no tengan con qué- hizo una pausa para después añadir -Con todo su dinero, no creo ni por un segundo, que estos holgazanes pomposos no tengan su propia reserva privada.

-¿Qué clase de idiota invita a un bufet en su casa cuando tiene una carga de alcohol ilegal escondido en alguna parte?- soltó ella con un bufido.

-El tipo que sabe que no será descubierto.

-Complicidad- murmuró Toph con sorna -La palabra me viene a la mente.

-Entonces... vamos a conseguir algo de información, oh poderosa Sai Bei Fong.

Y con eso, Sokka hizo una reverencia y le ofreció el brazo con cautela. Ella rodó los ojos y se dejó llevar.

00000000000

-Así que Kuzon... ¿es tu guardaespaldas?-

Kya y Kuzon, habían conseguido entablar una conversación con la esposa del rico propietario de un restaurante exclusivo (en un intento de obtener información), pero ella parecía mucho más interesada en sus vidas personales. La dama y su joven hijastra, parecían muy sorprendidas cuando Kya presentó al chico como su guardaespaldas. Y no dejaban de mirar sus brazos enlazados.

-Um... es mi escolta.

-Oh- dijo la mujer -¿Así que ustedes dos son...?

-No- exclamaron al unísono, compartiendo una mirada ruborizada.

-Él ha sido mi guardaespaldas y mi... escolta desde hace mucho tiempo- mintió Kya nerviosamente -Somos buenos amigos.

-Ah, ya veo...

-Entonces es usted soltero- señaló la menor de sus interlocutoras con descarado entusiasmo.

-¡Meiling!

-¿Qué?... lo es- señaló con satisfacción.

Un momento después, ella encaró al chico y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, provocando que él le ofreciera una mirada perpleja y una leve sonrisa. Ninguno notó la mirada encolerizada de Kya.

-Si bueno... fue un placer conocerles.

Y con eso, la mujer desapareció entre la multitud, arrastrando a su hijastra consigo antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de mencionar su edad casadera. Los dos jóvenes no se movieron de su lugar.

-¿Crees que no deberíamos caminar de esta manera?- preguntó Kuzon en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido.

-No- dijo Katara simplemente, ocultando su repentina posesividad -Tú eres mi escolta. Es inapropiado para una dama quedarse sin su escolta.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó más.

-Tendrás que aferrarte a mí, Sparky.

Kuzon se sonrojó y sonrió, un tanto burlón.

-No hay problema, Cara de muñeca.

Así que se alejaron de nuevo, sin separarse ni un poco.

0000000000

-Tío.

-¿Qué pasa, Zuko?, estoy trabajando.

-Jet ha estado fuera de la tienda durante horas- señaló oscuro.

Iroh había, de alguna manera, terminado de trabajar en la tienda en cuestión de minutos, y había conseguido ofertas de un par de empresarios de la alta zona de la ciudad.

-Tal vez todo el día, sólo que no lo noté- refunfuñaba el chico de la cicatriz.

-Ese muchacho parecía bastante extraño- admitió Iroh -Fue un poco sospechoso durante el viaje en barco aquí- hizo una pausa -Smellerbee y Longshot fueron muy agradables sin embargo…

Zuko suspiró y rodó los ojos, llevando una bandeja vacía de nuevo en la cocina.

00000000000

-Espíritus, estas personas son tan aburridas.

Suspiró Kya, mientras ella y su acompañante se despedían de otra conversación inútil.

-Sin duda- bostezó él.

De repente, la mano de Katara le apretó el brazo.

-¿Qué tienes?

Él la miró preocupado y se dio cuenta de que, ella se sostenía de él con tanta fuerza para mantenerse en equilibrio mientras se levantaba de puntillas.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó con curiosidad, estirando el cuello para tratar de ver lo mismo que ella.

-Un mesero con una bandeja… de comida para perros- dijo la joven a toda prisa.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se escurrió a través de la multitud, arrastrándolo con ella.

00000000000

-Espera un segundo- dijo Sokka de repente, parando en seco.

Toph frunció el ceño.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-Wow, buen trabajo- suspiró ella con ironía, pero. Sokka no le hizo caso.

-Este tipo es un coleccionista de perros- dijo humilde -Entonces, ¿dónde están todos sus perros?

Toph parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida.

-No puedo creer que no pensara en ello- dijo incrédula.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Puedes ver el resto de la casa?- Toph negó con la cabeza.

-No es fácil con toda esta gente dando vueltas. Espera…

Ella se aclaró la garganta y compuso una expresión de falsa tragedia.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Sokka -¡Me parece que han roto mi zapato!... guardaespaldas, arréglalo- entonces agarró con fuerza a Sokka y se inclinó, arrastrándolo hacia abajo con ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- siseó él.

-Pretender arreglar mi zapato- murmuró en respuesta.

Los zapatos estaban, de hecho rotos, pero sólo porque Toph había arrancado las suelas para poder ver. La verdadera razón por la que se había inclinado, se hizo evidente para Sokka momentos después, cuando aplanó las dos manos en el suelo y cerró los ojos con gesto concentrado.

-¿Ves algo?- preguntó Sokka en voz baja después de un largo momento.

-Es la planta baja- fue la respuesta -Hay una habitación grande, llena de perros. Tres personas están bajando las escaleras… y apuesto a que conocemos a dos de ellos…

Hizo una pausa y su mueca cambio de divertida a preocupada.

-Oh oh, habrá cinco personas… dos más se dirigen hacia allí también.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza, la tomo del brazo y ambos se irguieron discretamente.

-Creo que podemos ser de ayuda- dijo, mientras ambos comenzaban a hacer su camino hacia las escaleras.

0000000000000

Kuzon y Kya siguieron en silencio al mayordomo por un tramo de escaleras, estaban ocultas por un espejo en el pasillo, justo a lado del salón de bailes. Sólo había una puerta en la parte inferior y era la misma por la que había desaparecido el mayordomo. El joven presionó su oído contra el muro, escuchando.

-Creo que se ha ido- dijo confundido.

-Eso fue rápido- se extraño Kya.

Él abrió la puerta unos centímetros y se asomó dentro, luego se adentró por completo y encaró la vacía habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella entre susurros, inclinándose más cerca para tratar de ver.

Aang tragó saliva por la proximidad y abrió la puerta totalmente para que ambos pudieran entrar. Los dos se acercaron al otro con nerviosismo, mientras estudiaban todo a su alrededor.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Kuzon a la ligera.

Era sólo un pequeño cuarto con paredes de madera y una alfombra de color rojo oscuro. La pared del fondo estaba ocupada por estantes repletos, hasta el borde de buena literatura, y había una sola silla de madera en la esquina. No había nada más que un interruptor de luz, y éste no se había encendido. Kuzon cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, mientras se acostumbraban a la escasa luz.

-¿Tiene esto algún sentido para ti?- preguntó la chica -Porque francamente, estoy desconcertada.

Aang rió y ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Desconcertada- dijo él a modo de explicación. Ella mantuvo la misma expresión -Es una palabra eh... divertida.

Kya lo miró fijamente mientras él se encogía de hombros, y una ligera sonrisa jugueteó en las comisuras de su boca.

-Ajá- declaró él triunfante -Una sonrisa… No puedes evitarlo.

La joven rodó los ojos y le dio un empujón juguetón lejos de ella.

-Como sea- dijo, cuando dejó de reír -Es evidente que hay una puerta detrás de una de estas librerías.

-Es evidente- afirmó Aang, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kya lo miró de nuevo y él se encogió de hombros. Ella negó con la cabeza, exasperada.

-¿Podrías concentrarte?- le recriminó, trató de sonar grave.

-Estoy concentrado- argumentó él a la ligera -Estoy muy centrado en esta... realmente emocionante... librería.

-Sabes que eres un mentiroso terrible- se rió ella.

-No es mentira- señaló -Es una parte de la verdad.

Kya lo empujó de nuevo y estaba a punto de discutir el tema, cuando un sonido proveniente del exterior los dejo paralizados. Ambos se congelaron en sus lugares y se volvieron hacia la puerta. Alguien bajaba las escaleras.

000000000000


	27. Chapter 27

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 26

-Mierda- susurró frenéticamente Katara -Alguien viene.

-No hay donde esconderse- comentó Aang, lanzando una mirada de pánico en torno a la pequeña habitación -¿Y ahora qué?

La mente de Katara corrió a velocidad increíble.

-Uh... eh...

Los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Aang y tras un segundo más de duda se dirigió a él con autoridad.

-Sujétame contra la pared- la boca de Aang cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué?

Ella tomó su corbata y tiró de él a través del cuarto. Aang se tambaleó tras ella. De repente, ella estaba pegada de espaladas a la pared y lo estaba presionando contra ella, sacudiendo la chaqueta de sus hombros.

-Katara, que...

-Es Kya- susurró ella, tirando de la camisa fuera de sus pantalones -No dejes que te escuchen llamarme Katara.

Sus ojos estaban pegados a sus dedos, que rápidamente se deshacían del primero de varios botones en la parte delantera de su vestido.

-Deja de estar conmocionado, tenemos sólo una oportunidad en esto.

-Oh- Aang por fin entendió lo que estaba pasando –De acuerdo.

Katara lanzó una mirada desesperada a la puerta. El que venía, estaba sólo a unos segundos de distancia. Soltó un jadeo y se agarró a la cintura de sus pantalones mientras él deslizaba una mano por su espalda y la apresaba contra la pared. Alguien estaba girando la perilla de la puerta y ambos compartieron un último vistazo de pánico. La puerta se abrió y dos oficiales de Prohibición caminaron dentro.

La luz fue encendida, revelando a un joven que besaba con ansiedad el cuello de una mujer de su misma edad, a la cual tenía clavada contra la pared. Las manos del muchacho estaban ocupadas, una bailando a un nivel peligrosamente bajo de la espalda y la otra deslizándose entre el pelo de la joven. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta para respirar y apretaba las manos sobre los hombros del sujeto, mientras los labios y lengua de éste viajaban delicadamente sobre la piel de su garganta. Un segundo después él aplastó su boca contra la de la chica brevemente y sembró un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta la base del cuello.

-Oye, ¿qué diablos están haciendo aquí?- ladró uno de los oficiales. Los dos jóvenes saltaron genuinamente sorprendidos, mirando a la puerta -Esta zona está fuera de los límites.

El joven se echó a reír y arreglo un poco las ropas de su acompañante.

-Caray amigo, cálmate- dijo con facilidad -Estábamos buscando un poco de intimidad.

-Es evidente- agregó la joven, sonriendo.

-Busquen otro lugar- respondió el oficial, señalando la puerta.

El otro veía la escena más bien divertido, pero aun así ambos suspiraron y se alejaron. Aang la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el exterior de la habitación, cubriéndola con su cuerpo todo el tiempo. En cuanto estuvieron fuera la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos y un silencio se instaló entre ambos.

-Mierda- susurró Katara, apoyada en la pared y exhalando profundamente -Eso estuvo cerca.

-Muy cerca- consintió Aang también aturdido.

Katara rápidamente comenzó a abotonarse el vestido nuevamente y Aang siguió su ejemplo, arreglando su camisa y abrochando los pantalones.

-Realmente fuiste lejos, Cara de muñeca- rió nerviosamente, enderezando su corbata y tirando de la chaqueta de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

-Lo dice el chico cuyos labios parecían muy interesados en mi cuello- respondió ella con ironía. Ella sonreía en un intento de distraer la atención de lo mucho que eso la ruborizaba. Levantó la mano para arreglar su cabello y se sorprendió un poco, no recordaba cuando llegó a tan mal estado.

-Oye, fue tu idea- él se encogió de hombros y se limitó a ayudarla, alisando las arrugas de su vestido.

De repente, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron uno a otro con los ojos muy abiertos. La adrenalina parecía haber desaparecido y ambos se volvieron muy conscientes de lo que acababa de suceder. Katara tragó saliva y trató de tomar una respiración profunda, pero sus pulmones ya parecían estar llenos de aire.

-Uh...

Aang lentamente retiró las manos de su vestido, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella.

-¿He mencionado... lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?- balbuceó, sonrojándose.

Katara miró hacia abajo, humedeciéndose los labios.

-Um... Aang...

-Kya, Kuzon, ¡ahí están!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos. Sokka y Toph estaban bajando las escaleras. Aang tomó varios pasos rápidos lejos de ella, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano. Katara tomó un momento para fregar a toda prisa a su cuello con ambas manos, con suerte las pequeñas marcas serían invisibles. Ella no recordaba la sensación exacta pero estaba segura que sus besos no habían sido lo suficientemente ansiosos ni fuertes como para dejar huella.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- Sokka le preguntó. Aang y Katara se miraron con nerviosismo, mientras enrojecían furiosamente.

-Mesero

-Con comida

-Para perros- dijeron atropelladamente, señalando a la puerta detrás de ellos con el pulgar.

-Y un par de oficiales.

-Dijeron que estaba fuera de los límites- agregó Aang. Toph les frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con suspicacia.

-Nada- exclamaron al unísono.

-Mienten- respondió Toph con voz cantarina, golpeando con el pie en el suelo.

-Nada importante- se apresuró a corregir Katara -Eh mira, vamos… tenemos que seguir al mayordomo...

Ella se volvió hacia la puerta y se detuvo un momento. Aang la miró acongojado.

-Ustedes chicos primero.

Sokka frunció el ceño, pero sin decir una palabra, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

-Esto es extraño- dijo lentamente.

Aang y Katara evitaron cuidadosamente el contacto visual. Toph se acercó a una estantería inmediatamente, ignorando por completo las otras dos.

-Hay una puerta detrás de esta- señaló. Katara se apartó de la pared.

-Entonces, ¿cómo crees que se abre?- preguntó Sokka, inclinándose hacia delante para inspeccionar.

La estantería estaba llena de libros de todos tamaños y edades. No había un solo espacio libre. Estaban completamente libres de polvo, aunque no parecía como si los libros hubieran sido tocados en años. Sokka experimentalmente tiró de un volumen encuadernado en piel, sólo para encontrar que nada se movió.

-¿Libros falsos?- preguntó, más para sí mismo que los demás.

Toph puso los ojos y lo empujó fuera del camino.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Ronquidos.

Ella pegó los nudillos a la pared y empujó a un lado la estructura como si se tratase de pan. Aang y los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada orgullosa.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil- dijo Toph, paseando por la puerta recién revelada -Vamos, guardaespaldas.

Sokka puso los ojos y la siguió. Aang y Katara se miraron de nuevo, y él terminó aclarándose la garganta con nerviosismo.

-Um... las damas primero- murmuró.

-Eh... gracias- respondió ella, agachando la cabeza.

Los cuatro se detuvieron tan pronto como llegaron a otra entrada, era un pasillo lleno de más puertas y desviaciones. Los sonidos apagados de ladridos rebotaban en todo el espacio. Toph se dirigió a una dirección sin dudarlo.

-Están llenas de perros- dijo. Los otros tres se apresuraron tras ella -Hay cinco o seis en cada habitación, corriendo alrededor. Nada raro.

-¿Dónde está Appa?- pidió Aang con urgencia -¿Lo ves en cualquier lugar?

Toph se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-No- dijo por fin, en voz muy baja. Aang tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo -Pero sé dónde está el coleccionista.

El chico miró hacia donde ella señalaba y corrió para ponerse al día.

-Hay un lugar al final del pasillo. Es una oficina. El mayordomo está en esa habitación que acabamos de pasar... alimentando a los perros.

-¿Qué hay de los dos oficiales?- le preguntó.

Los hermanos se estremecieron y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué oficiales?- preguntó Sokka.

-Um que ¿eh?- balbuceó ella -Los vimos ir tras el mayordomo.

Sokka frunció el ceño aun más, pero no profundizó en el tema. Katara empezó a sentirse miserable. Aang no hizo comentarios, pero la parte de atrás de su cuello y las puntas de las orejas parecían estar bastante más rojas que de costumbre.

-Están en la oficina también.

Toph se encogió de hombros y sin decir una palabra más, los cuatro marcharon al final del pasillo y entraron por la puerta del fondo. La oficina era una pequeña habitación cuadrada con una alfombra de color rojo oscuro y las paredes con paneles de madera, al igual que la habitación con las estanterías. Un escritorio de caoba gigante ocupaba la mayor parte de ella, pero lo que de inmediato llamó la atención fue la elección inusual del decoro.

-¿Ag?- dijo Katara, arrugando la nariz completamente asqueada.

La habitación estaba llena de perros disecados, había en todo el piso, el escritorio y las estanterías en la pared posterior. Y en medio de toda la taxidermia, se encontraba los dos oficiales de la prohibición, uno a cada lado de la mesa.

-Ustedes dos otra vez- gruñó uno de los oficiales cuando sus ojos se posaron en Aang y Katara. Ambos se ruborizaron pero antes de que pudieran responder, una voz diferente habló.

-¿Quiénes son?

Los cuatro echaron un vistazo a la mesa. Allí estaba el coleccionista, un hombre alto y delgado con un bigote inusualmente limpio y un traje impecablemente. Él se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Algo en su expresión les hizo saber que estaba claramente irritado, pero aun así Aang dio un paso adelante y encaró a los tres hombres con determinación.

-Soy el Avatar Aang- dijo con firmeza -Y usted tiene algo que me pertenece.

Los oficiales de la Prohibición dieron un paso adelante, pero el coleccionista levantó una mano para detenerlos.

-Supongo que te refieres al perro pastor- suspiró aburrido, luego negó con la cabeza -demasiado salvaje… muy mal entrenado.

Aang apretó los dientes con rabia.

-Los hombres que me lo vendieron dijeron que estabas muerto. Eso sólo demuestra que no puedes confiar en un dragón.

-No me importa- dijo Aang cabreado -¿Dónde está mi perro?

-Él no está aquí- dijo el coleccionista con un encogimiento de hombros –Lo vendí.

Aang se quedó muy quieto. Cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Katara puso una mano vacilante en su hombro pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

-¿Aang?- susurró.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que él no está aquí?

Katara escuchó el cambio en su voz antes que nadie. Él estaba demasiado enojado y demasiado rápido. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Y efectivamente, mientras su respiración se aceleraba en la frustración, el aire a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Los tatuajes en el dorso de los puños cerrados empezaron a brillar, así que Katara actuó sólo por instinto, caminó hasta situarse enfrente de él. Ella aplastó una mano en su pecho y lo empujó contra la pared.

La acción no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron pegados al coleccionista, destilando cólera. El hombre lo miró aterrorizado, mientras que Sokka y Toph se sorprendieron por lo que Katara había hecho.

-Aang, mírame- le dijo con firmeza, sosteniendo su cara entre las manos y atrayendo su mirada hasta ella. Él la miró, aún lleno de rabia, pero ella no vaciló.

-Aquí, Sparky... mírame.

Él se sintió débil cuando sus ojos se encontraron y el temblor en su voz. El viento repentinamente dejó de girar a su alrededor.

-Sólo concéntrate en mí.

El brillo retrocedió cuando el joven recuperó por completo el control. Aang finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro demacrado y ella suspiró aliviada.

-Ya está.

Aang respiraba con dificultad y aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Vaciló al mantenerse de pie, pareciendo desorientado, pero Katara lo mantuvo erguido con las manos en su cara. Cuando él por fin abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, se quedó congelado en la sorpresa; Aang se sonrojó y una repentina sensación de calor se disparó por debajo de las palmas de la chica. Sólo entonces ella se permitió darse cuenta de lo cerca que lo había traído. De lo mucho que estaba en contacto entre ellos. El cómo su aliento era cálido y sus ojos grises, brillaban con una mezcla de miedo y alivio.

-¿Estás bien?- balbuceó, sin moverse.

-Ajá- respondió él, aturdido pero sin romper nunca el contacto visual.

-Bien.

Katara tragó saliva y se apartó de él, lo que a él le permitió espacio para moverse lejos de la pared.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exigió uno de los oficiales, con la voz aun afectada por el pánico.

-¿Dónde esta el perro?- preguntó Toph rotundamente.

-Como he dicho, lo vendí- dijo el coleccionista, pareciendo conmovido -Al comisario de policía, Long Feng.

-Excelente, gracias- respondió Toph, tomando a Sokka del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación.

-Hey, espera un...

Comenzó Sokka con indignación, pero Toph le dio un incómodo tirón y él opto por quedarse en silencio. Katara tomó la mano de Aang y tiró de él con mucha más suavidad.

-Vamos, Sparky- susurró -Es hora de irnos.

Aang la siguió, lanzando una mirada oscura hacia la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Es tiempo para correr- dijo Toph tan pronto como todos estaban fuera.

Nadie la contradijo. Toph soltó el codo de Sokka, pero Aang siguió aferrado a la mano de Katara mientras emprendían la carrera. Tan pronto como llegaron al final del pasillo, la puerta de la oficina detrás de ellos se abrió y los oficiales fueron tras ellos.

-Biblioteca- gritó Sokka.

Aang se dio la vuelta en cuanto todos pasaron y puso la estantería en su lugar para bloquearles el paso a sus perseguidores, pero la entrada fue destruida un instante después por un gran desprendimiento de rocas.

-Uh, creo que están ganando terreno- mencionó, mientras tomaba la mano de Katara otra vez y corría junto a ella escaleras arriba.

-Hey, ¡deténganse allí!

-No los escuches, sigue corriendo- gritó Katara, sin mirar atrás.

Los cuatro atravesaron la sala de baile a toda prisa, dispersando a la multitud a su paso mediante un par de empujones. Muchas indignadas y enojadas miradas les siguieron en su camino hacia la puerta principal.

-Amigo, me alegro de verte de nuevo- rió Sokka cuando llegaron al lobby de la entrada –Eh… tú por casualidad no tienes nuestros abrigos por aquí, ¿verdad?

-No hay tiempo- gruñó Toph, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la salida.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad- mencionó Aang, cuando estaban a mitad de camino.

Ninguno dejó de funcionar por varias cuadras, hasta que estuvieron mínimamente seguros de que nadie los seguía. Llegaron a la pensión ya muy entrada la noche. No hace falta decir que tuvieron problemas para dormir, o por lo menos, dos de ellos no lo hicieron. Katara se mantuvo despierta en su cama durante horas, mirando al techo y tratando difícilmente de no pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Ahora que toda la adrenalina había terminado su mente empezó a trabajar en su lugar, reproduciendo sin cesar, ese minuto que había pasado apresada contra la pared. Apenas había pasado en una fracción pequeña de tiempo, pero sus sentidos lo habían grabado en su memoria a fuego y en cámara lenta. Fricción. Lo único que podía recordar era la fricción. La fricción deliciosamente cálida de sus dedos corriendo por su espalda, de sus labios y su lengua deslizándose en la piel de su cuello. Katara se levantó de la cama con un gemido frustrado y apoyó la frente en la ventana fría.

Poco sabía ella, que Aang estaba haciendo lo mismo en la ventana al otro lado del pasillo. El joven estaba en un predicamento similar, pero se sentía mucho más acalorado y mucho más incómodo, después de todo, ella había hecho todo el despojo de prendas y botones. En ningún momento prácticamente, sus propias manos le habían bajado los pantalones… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había estado en un vestido en ese momento; un vestido abotonado en la parte delantera, muy para su tortura. Aang dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y tiró de la ventana hasta abrirla. Estaban en el piso superior, por lo que basto con un salto rápido para llegar a la azotea, pero para su sorpresa el techo ya estaba ocupado.

-¿Billie?- preguntó consternado.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Estaba sentada en el borde de la azotea que daba a la calle. Llevaba un vestido sencillo y una frazada encima de los hombros.

-Oh vaya- suspiró Billie, sonriendo -Me asustaste por un segundo- ella sonrió un poco -Lindo Pijama.

El aludido se miró a sí mismo y descubrió que estaba, en efecto, vestido con su pijama.

-Gracias- rió, un poco avergonzado.

-Tome asiento Avatar- ofreció. Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Podría... llamarme Aang?- pidió en voz baja. Billie lo miró un tanto divertida.

-No te simpatiza mucho esto del Avatar ¿verdad?- Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente me parece demasiado pronto- admitió -Todavía siento como si me estuviera hundiendo, supongo.

-Comprensible- asintió Billie con la cabeza, luego volvió la mirada hacia la calle. Aang siguió su ejemplo y echó un vistazo alrededor.

-Wow- susurró impresionado.

El edificio no era muy grande en comparación con los del resto de la ciudad, pero estaba en el centro de un gran lugar. La ciudad brillaba a su alrededor, tarareando con la vida nocturna.

-Buena vista.

Billie sonrió.

-Sí, siempre me ha gustado- suspiró –Entonces… ¿qué te trae a mi lugar de vista agradable, Aang?

Él se quedó en silencio por un tiempo.

-No puedo dormir- murmuró, mirando a sus pies desnudos..

-Mmmm...

Billie tarareaba pensativa.

-¿No puedes dormir porque no puedes conciliar el sueño o no puedes dormir porque tienes algo en mente?

Después de varios largos momentos de pesar sus opciones, Aang decidió decir la verdad.

-Mi mente está en algo.

-¿Algo con hermosos ojos muy azules y un látigo de agua?... ¿Y tal vez una sonrisa que siempre te hace sonreír?

Aang la miró sorprendido.

-Uh... tal vez- balbuceó.

Billie rió con ganas y una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Aang sin que él fuera consciente de eso. Unos momentos después se dio cuenta del por qué. Su risa le recordaba a Katara… así que dejó de sonreír.

-No puedo culparte- dijo la mujer, dándole una palmada en el hombro -Katara ha sido un golpe de gracia desde que era una niña, al igual que Kya.

Aang miró a Billie durante un buen rato.

-¿Usted era amiga de la madre de Katara cuando niñas?

Billie sonrió con cariño.

-Kya y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos nueve años- ella asintió con la cabeza y luego rió -Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Una bocina resonó en la calle de abajo, entonces todo estaba en silencio otra vez.

-Pero vamos a centrarnos en el aquí y ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Quiere decir en mi, ¿no es cierto?- murmuró, sonriendo miserablemente.

Billie puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y ahora que pasa con ustedes, muchachos gánsters? Nunca hablan de sus sentimientos.

-No creo que ningún chico hable de sus sentimientos- señaló Aang.

-Al diablo con ese punto- dijo Billie alegremente.

Luego de un par de minutos de cómodo silencio, ella señaló un dedo contra él.

-Ahora dime, aquí y ahora… antes que nada más. ¿La amas?

Aang se extrañó por la pregunta y volvió la mirada hacia el panorama de la ciudad nocturna, pensando en ello detenidamente.

-¿Amo a Katara?- repitió en voz baja.

Él levantó la mano y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-No lo sé. Quiero decir... nunca he estado enamorado antes, así que no tengo ninguna comparación.

Billie le sonrió.

-¿Te preocupas por ella?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Te hace feliz, verla feliz… independientemente de si tú eres o no quien la hace feliz?

-Sí

Billie se volvió y lo estudió con atención, dándole una larga y difícil mirada directamente a los ojos.

-Si pudieras, ¿cambiarías algo de ella?

-No hay nada- confesó, sonriendo suavemente -Pero incluso si ella cambiara seguiría amándola tan…

Billie le sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien hecho Aang- dijo con una nota de orgullo -Acabas de admitir que amas a mi niña.

El joven parpadeó perplejo.

-Oh… creo que... creo que lo hice. Supongo... que la amo.

De repente, Billie lo agarró del hombro y lo encaró con determinación, señalando su cara con el dedo índice, a modo de advertencia.

-No rompas su corazón, Aang- dijo con firmeza -Esa chica ha tenido dolores de cabeza suficientes para una docena de vidas. Y sólo tiene diecisiete años… No romperás su corazón- finalizó con seguridad.

Y no era una pregunta, era un comunicado. Aang sonrió un poco, complacido de estar de acuerdo con ella. Sabía que sus amigos eran para Billie como sus propios hijos, y no tenía intención alguna de contradecirla.

-Yo nunca haría nada para lastimarla- le dijo con sinceridad -Literal o metafóricamente.

La mujer suspiró aliviada y le palmeó el hombro, al tiempo que su mirada regresaba a ser tan comprensiva y cálida como en un inicio.

-Bien, bien- afirmó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos un rato más, antes de que ella rompiera el silencio con una sonrisa en la voz.

-Sabes… incluso si yo no la conociera, diría que tiene debilidad por ti.

-Creo que usted la conoce mejor que nadie- respondió Aang con alegría.

Billie rió suavemente y dio un último vistazo a la ciudad.

-Muchacho, vas a dar frutos.

Luego suspiró, se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano -Vamos, entremos.

El chico sonrió agradecido y antes de que ambos entraran a sus habitaciones, se detuvo un segundo para despedirse.

-Gracias Billie.

-De nada Aang. Duerme bien.

000000

A la mañana siguiente Katara se encontró totalmente agotada durante el desayuno en un restaurante. Aang estaba cansado, pero había logrado dormir un poco después de hablar con Billie. Ella en cambio estuvo despierta toda la noche.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cara de muñeca?- le preguntó él, después de terminar su pan tostado -¿Problemas para dormir?

-Sí- murmuró Katara, con la cabeza acomodada sobre la mesa.

-Katara, estás asustando a la camarera- suspiró su hermano, señalando con el pulgar en dirección a una señora de edad que caminaba hacia ellos con una jarra de café.

-Cansada- se quejó la aludida contra la tabla.

-¿Vas a comer eso?- preguntó Toph, señalando su plato de huevos revueltos sin tocar.

-Sírvete- murmuró la adormilada chica.

-Maravilloso.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?- le preguntó Sokka.

-Tenemos que encontrar a este tipo Long Feng... hasta donde yo sé, ese es el plan- respondió Toph, con la boca llena de huevos.

-¿No puedes simplemente utilizar la magia Bei Fong de nuevo y buscarlo en la estación de policía?- sugirió Sokka expectante.

-O podríamos entrar- murmuró Aang -Es una estación de policía, no necesitamos magia.

Katara suspiró con fuerza contra la mesa, luego se incorporó un poco con el ceño fruncido.

-Tendríamos que usar nuestros nombres falsos de nuevo. No creo que bailar un vals con el Avatar y declarar que somos los hijos de Hakoda fuera la mejor idea.

-Y hemos tenido algunas ideas bastante malas- ofreció Aang sonriendo.

Sokka rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Bien, supongo que podríamos intentar- suspiró -Voy a buscar el camión.

Él se puso de pie y abandonó la mesa, dejando silencio tras su marcha. Aang regresó su atención al desayuno, Katara se estrelló contra la mesa de nuevo y Toph los estudió a ambos con descaro.

-Entonces- dijo en voz alta, subiendo los pies sobre la mesa -¿Van a ser sinceros conmigo o qué?

-¿Qué hablas?- se quejó Katara.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Aang.

-Demasiado-cansada-palabras-poner-oración...

-Oh- Aang hizo una pausa -Creo que ella quiso decir: ¿De qué estás hablando?.

La joven maestra se echó a reír.

-Oh por favor, yo sé que ustedes dos entraron en esa habitación de las estanterías antes que los dos oficiales de la prohibición.

Katara se tensó en la mesa y Aang derramó su jugo de naranja sobre la chaqueta.

-Interesante reacción- dijo Toph alegremente -¿Qué ocurrió exactamente en ese pequeño espacio, que les ha hecho perder el sueño?

-Toph- rió Aang nerviosamente -Creo que estás... leyendo demasiado en esto.

-Sí… estábamos en la habitación y ellos nos pillaron… y nos patearon fuera... es todo- balbuceó Katara.

-¿Ustedes dos realmente siguen olvidando que puedo decir cuando mienten?

-Uh...

Los dos chicos se salvaron de la conversación cuando alguien totalmente inesperado apareció junto a su mesa.

000000000


	28. Chapter 28

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 27

.

-Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí. Pero si es Katara.

La joven maestra agua miró con sorpresa al recién llegado. Su boca se abrió y continúo mirándolo en estado de shock.

-¿Jet?- murmuró mientras se quedaba sin aliento.

El aludido sonrió y extendió los brazos, haciendo una reverencia.

-El único.

-¿Jet?- repitió Aang incrédulo.

Los ojos de Katara se estrecharon tanto que de pronto parecieron navajas, se levantó de la silla y encaró al chico con fiereza.

-Jet- gruñó ella, antes de saltar sobre él y derribarlo en el suelo.

Ella mantenía sus manos firmemente sujetas alrededor del cuello de un sorprendido Jet, mismo que no podía hacer más que resistir un poco el iracundo ataque de la joven.

-¡Pensé haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de mí!

-¡Katara!- exclamó Aang, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y la tomaba por la cintura -Katara detente, harás que te echen.

Finalmente, Aang logró que ella soltara la garganta de Jet, quien se sentó tosiendo y con la cara roja, mientras que Aang llevaba a la chica de vuelta a su asiento y la convencía de calmarse.

-Gracias amigo- rió Jet, con la voz ligeramente quebrada a medida que se ponía en pie -Realmente te debo…

Pero no terminó la frase, porque Aang escogió ese momento para girar y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo envió de vuelta al suelo. Katara lo observó con sorpresa y Toph se echó a reír.

-Hey, ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó Jet con enojo, sentándose de nuevo mientras se frotaba la dolorida barbilla -¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Aang hizo crujir los nudillos y el chico en el suelo tragó saliva.

-Bueno, yo he escuchado lo suficiente de ti- dijo, conteniendo su temperamento lo más posible -Y creo que Katara dijo que nunca quería volver a verte.

Jet miró más allá de Aang, posando sus ojos en Katara.

-Así que te anotaste otro, ¿eh?- dijo con acritud, pero sonriendo.

-No- respondió Aang por ella, entrando en la línea de visión de Jet y ocultando a Katara tras de sí -Soy su amigo. Y no me agradas.

Jet respiró hondo y levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

-Bueno, bueno, entiendo por qué no te agrado- dijo con calma -Y entiendo por qué me odias Katara. Pero yo he cambiado. En verdad. Sólo quería decir hola, cómo estás.

Katara dejó escapar una risa sardónica, más su mirada seguía destilando cólera.

-Tienes agallas- dijo oscuramente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella hizo otro intento de estrangularlo, mismo que Aang bloqueó sujetándola firmemente de la cintura.

-Buen gancho por cierto- le dijo en voz baja.

-Gracias- respondió Aang, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Jet.

-Yo sólo... no tengo palabras- continuó Katara, cambiando su tono a uno más enojado, para dirigirse a Jet.

-Espera, he pensado en algunas… Idiota, lameculos, inútil, arrogante, desconsiderado imbécil, delincuente sin sentido, egoísta, traidor, mal...

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.

-¿He mencionado imbécil?

Aang asintió con la cabeza, con expresión seria.

-Sí, pero creo que podrías detenerte a mencionarlo varias veces más.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Katara le sonrió y luego se volvió hacia Jet, frunciéndole el ceño en su lugar.

-Imbécil. Grandísimo imbécil.

Jet suspiró profundamente y se estabilizó antes de darle una mirada a Toph.

-Bueno, ¿tú tienes algo que decir?- preguntó de mal humor, aun masajeando su mandíbula.

Toph se echó a reír.

-Por favor. Sólo agradece que él te golpeara en lugar de mí- dijo tronando los nudillos en un gesto más bien amenazante.

-¿Qué quieres Jet?- preguntó Katara todavía cabreada, antes de que él pudiera responder.

Jet suspiró y se acercó un par de pasos, con bastante más cuidado esta vez.

-Mira, yo solo vine a hacer las paces- afirmó -Estaba en la ciudad y pensé que podrías estar aquí. Es tú semana, ¿no?

Aang y Katara fruncieron el ceño, y ella desvió la mirada un instante después. Toph soltó un bufido.

-¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Tu novio?

-Ex-novio- espetó Katara, pero luego suspiró -Por desgracia.

Toph se echó a reír otra vez.

-¿En realidad saliste con este sujeto?, Diablos dulzura, y yo que pensaba que había normas.

-Yo tenía catorce años- gruñó Katara -Y si hay algo para lo que este inútil de aquí es bueno, es precisamente, pretender ser encantador- ella lo miro duramente de nuevo -Imbécil.

-Está bien lo entiendo, lo siento- gimió en frustración -¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Sólo para qué valga la pena, he de decir que está diciendo la verdad acerca de hacer las paces- murmuró Toph.

-¿Jet?

Los cuatro se volvieron a la puerta con sorpresa. Smellerbee y Longshot estaban ahí, mirándolo como si no lo hubieran visto en años. Smellerbee corrió hacia él y agarró a jet de la cintura en un abrazo breve antes de empujarlo con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó.

Jet ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, parecía confundido.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Longshot y yo hemos estado muy preocupados!

Longshot asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

-¿Smellerbee? ¿Longshot?- preguntó Katara desconcertada -¿Ustedes están aquí también?

-Katara- se sorprendió Smellerbee, mirando por encima de Jet -Te encontró…

Ella golpeó a Jet en la espinilla con enfado. El chico se quejó y la miró con reproche, pero ella no parecía arrepentida y lejos de disculparse se dirigió a Katara.

-Lo siento, le dije que no, pero él no escuchó y luego desapareció por dos días.

-¿Desaparecí?- preguntó Jet -¿De qué estás hablando?... Yo los vi hace media hora.

Aang y Katara intercambiaron una mirada y luego miraron a Toph.

-¿Quién está mintiendo?- preguntaron al unísono.

Toph parpadeó sorprendida.

-Los dos.

-¿Qué?

-Una pregunta mejor...

Todo el mundo se congeló y miró en dirección a la puerta, Sokka estaba recargado en el marco de la misma. Los ojos del joven estaban ocultos por una misteriosa sombra, tenía los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el pecho, su postura se notaba tensa e incluso el mango de su boomerang asomaba de la funda en su cintura. Katara nunca lo había visto tan intimidante.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo él en voz muy baja, pero todos los presentes lo escucharon. Toph se puso bruscamente en pie.

-No tengo ni idea- declaró, sorprendida pero animada por esa nueva faceta de Sokka.

Ante la insistencia de éste, los siete salieron del restaurante para continuar la conversación. Finalmente, después de muchos gritos, peleas y un segundo puñetazo cortesía de Aang, ellos dejaron que Jet explicara lo que estaba pasando.

-Mira, los chicos y yo venimos aquí por el camino del viejo del río ayer, acordamos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche- explicaba Jet, con las manos en un gesto defensivo -No había estado en la ciudad en un tiempo, pero pensé que podría encontrarla para pedir disculpas. Eso es todo.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-Él está diciendo la verdad.

-Pero Jet, eso fue hace dos días- espetó Smellerbee, frustrada.

Longshot asintió con la cabeza en total acuerdo.

-Tú te volviste loco, a raíz de esos dos chicos que conocimos en el ferry… estabas convencido de que eran dragones. ¡Por favor!, creíamos que estabas acostado en una alcantarilla en alguna parte.

-También dice la verdad- suspiró Toph.

-Eso es imposible- señaló Katara.

-No- dijo Sokka seriamente -Ambos piensan que están diciendo la verdad así que, claramente, a Jet le han lavado el cerebro.

Su deducción fue recibida con el más absoluto silencio.

-¿Lavado de cerebro?- resopló Aang -¿Como en las revistas de ciencia ficción?

Katara rió sarcásticamente.

-Sokka, eso en realidad no sucede.

-Denme una mejor explicación- dijo Sokka con frialdad.

Katara envió una dura mirada a Jet, que parecía sinceramente confundido, e hizo un ademán descuidado con la mano en su dirección al tiempo que su expresión se tornaba indiferente.

-Él estaba haciendo algo estúpido, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió la memoria- dijo con sencillez.

-Bueno, eres una curandera- señaló Sokka -Compruébalo, visita su chi o lo que sea.

Katara le frunció el ceño pero cogió su bolsa de piel, con claras muestras de enfado, y caminó lentamente hacia Jet, fulminándolo con la mirada. Aang miró bruscamente entre los dos.

-Espera, visita... ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó huraño.

-Que debo buscar en algunos golpes, contusiones o cortes- se quejó, doblando una capa brillante de agua sobre las manos y colocando los dedos a cada lado de las sienes de Jet.

Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente. Jet se volvió un poco pálido y parpadeó varias veces con los ojos vidriosos. Aang apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos en sus bolsillos. Muy pronto, Jet dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia y Katara se tambaleó hacia atrás de él. Aang estuvo a su lado inmediatamente, interponiéndose entre ella y Jet.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras Jet sacudía la cabeza como un perro y parpadeaba rápidamente, aturdido.

-Él um... bueno creo que un lavado de cerebro es la mejor palabra para esto- murmuró ella, muy consciente de la mano cálida de Aang en su cintura.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jet vagamente.

Sus ojos estaban recuperando el enfoque y algo de color volvió a su rostro.

-Felicidades, al parecer te han lavado el cerebro- dijo Smellerbee en voz baja, sonando bastante dudosa.

Katara sacudió la cabeza lentamente, pensativa.

-Fue muy raro… Yo estaba examinando el flujo del chi, como cualquier curación normal y no parecía haber nada malo en su cabeza… Pero entonces llegué a una especie de pared de energía, escuché la palabra 'Laogai' en mi cabeza y de pronto estabas gritando y tuve que retroceder.

Ella notó que el agua goteaba de sus dedos y sacudió las manos.

-¿Laogai?- repitió Smellerbee. Jet hizo una mueca y Toph le lanzó una mirada de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No es el nombre de un hotel en la parte alta?- preguntó Sokka confundido.

Longshot asintió con la cabeza. Él y Smellerbee compartieron una larga mirada.

-Sí, tienes razón, deberíamos ir a ver- dijo ella simplemente -¿Vienen?

Katara abrió la boca para responder, pero Sokka la detuvo con una mirada.

-Vamos Katara, es justo al lado de la estación de policía. Por lo menos podemos darles un aventón.

-¿Qué pasa contigo señor todo caridad?- preguntó su hermana, iracunda -Teniendo en cuenta tu reacción con Aang, yo tenía la impresión de que odiabas a Jet incluso más que yo… ¿O es que los dos últimos años de Sokka el ridículo estuvieron en mi imaginación?

-Ajá- estalló Jet, haciendo que tanto Katara como Sokka saltaran sorprendidos -Así que este chico si es tu nuevo novio.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Aang, Katara y Sokka, aunque en el caso de unos dos fue acompañado de un sonrojo.

Toph rodó los ojos, aburrida.

-Él dijo que era sólo un amigo, pero tú no dijiste nada sobre el tema- señaló Jet a cabo -Quiero escucharlo de ti, Katara. ¿Estás saliendo con él?

Katara quiso obligarse a sí misma a dejar de sonrojarse, pero no funcionó. Ella tomó un respiro profundo y por fin habló.

-No, no estamos saliendo- dijo con claridad.

Jet sonrió.

-Pero eso quisieras, ¿no es cierto?

Tanto Aang como Sokka se enderezaron en la sorpresa, e incluso la curiosidad alcanzó a Toph… pero Katara sentía como si se estuviera encogiendo.

-Yo... yo…

Ella balbuceaba y no podía dejar de mirar a Aang. Él tenía una expresión en blanco en su rostro, pero podía ver cómo estaba tenso en su postura.

-Sabes que yo voy a ser capaz de decir si mientes- dijo Toph, sonriendo inocentemente.

Katara dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

-Bien ¡bien!, he pensado en ello ¿de acuerdo?- espetó.

Aang parpadeó estupefacto.

-Quiero decir ¿quién no?- Katara sintió crecer su pánico y fulminó al chico con la mirada -¡Maldita sea, Jet!- gruñó -Eres un imbécil.

Jet se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, me sorprende habérmelas arreglado para que presionarte hasta donde lo hice- admitió.

Fue necesaria la fuerza combinada de Aang, Sokka y Longshot para soltar el agarre que la chica mantenía sobre su cuello después de que lo derribara, gruñendo y con toda la intención de estrangularlo.

0000000000

Después de otro largo rato de gritos, Aang le propinó un nuevo puñetazo a Jet y los siete subieron al camión de Sokka. Jet, por su propia seguridad, estaba sentado en la cabina del copiloto. Katara se sentó en la parte de atrás, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con fuerza y el ceño fruncido, Aang estaba sentado en silencio junto a ella. Toph estaba hablando con Smellerbee y de alguna manera podía entender a Longshot también. Ellos no estaban prestando atención a Aang o a Katara, un hecho que él tenía intención de aprovechar.

-¿Katara?- preguntó vacilante. Ella lo miró, ruborizada.

-Aang, mira...- murmuró, centrándose decididamente en sus rodillas.

-Está bien, no tienes que- empezó -Um... quiero decir... está bien, estabas bajo presión... y no hay problema si quieres arrepentirte ni nada...

Katara se mordió un poco el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

-Yo no estaba mintiendo- dijo lentamente.

Él la miró con sorpresa.

-Quiero decir... ¿no has... pensado en ello?- de repente, ella sonaba inusualmente insegura.

-Lo he hecho- dijo en voz baja -Bastante... pero no pensé que tu también.

-Bueno... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-Tal vez...

Aang suspiró con pesadez y clavó la mirada en sus zapatos.

-Tal vez esto es sólo otra de esas cosas que debemos pretender que nunca sucedido. Al igual que la noche en la fiesta.

Katara asintió cabizbaja. Ella estaba sorprendida por un sentimiento poco familiar en el pecho, una especie de dolor que nunca había experimentado. Consideró brevemente la posibilidad de que no quería fingir que las cosas nunca habían sucedido, pero no. Eso era imposible. Claro que había pensado en ella y Aang. Bastante. Pero también había pensado en las consecuencias. Ellos eran amigos… y al menos por ahora, tenían que permanecer de esa manera.

-Tienes razón- dijo rotundamente -Esto es sólo otra de esas cosas.

Aang asintió con la cabeza, resignado, sin embargo compuso una sonrisa tranquilizadora para la chica.

-¿Así que estamos bien?

Ella sonrió ante esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto que estamos bien Sparky- suspiró ella –Jet y yo por otra parte...

Aang se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, no voy a perderlo de vista.

Katara se volvió y lo miró con atención, una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Él sonrió de vuelta, guiñándole un ojo, y ella ignoró la forma en que su corazón revoloteaba en su pecho.

000000000

De alguna manera a lo largo de tres días, la propiedad de la tienda de té había pasado a manos del Tío Iroh. Zuko estaba menos que satisfecho.

-Tío, pensé que eran sólo un bajo perfil hasta que las cosas se calmaran en casa- gruñó Zuko a través de sus dientes mientras Iroh le entregaba un delantal.

La tienda estaba a punto de abrir y Iroh hacía una pausa mientras se dirigía hacia la estufa.

-Mira... Zuko- suspiró -Estoy empezando a pensar que puede ser mejor, simplemente iniciar una nueva vida aquí, en Ba Sing Se.

-¿Qué?

Iroh le frunció el ceño.

-Piensa en ello sobrino. No tenemos una casa para volver.

-Tío, esto es ridículo.

-Además de la pelea que tuviste con Jet y los funcionarios de la prohibición, esta ciudad no ha dado nada más que buena suerte para nosotros. Si sólo abrieras los ojos y te dejarás ver… Hay paz aquí. Y paz es algo que no has tenido en toda tu vida, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

-Porque no es mi destino convertirme en el propietario de una poco decorosa tienda de té- gritó Zuko.

-¿Destino?- tronó Iroh sobre él -Ningún hombre puede decidir su propio destino, Zuko… ni siquiera tiene uno previamente escrito. Y aunque así fuera, ¿De verdad crees que es tu destino ir penosamente tras ese joven y la muchacha Riversider hasta que mi hermano decida darte la bienvenida de nuevo a una sociedad mejor?- Zuko miró hacia otro lado, echando humo -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirlos a su boda? ¿Acosar su hogar y a sus hijos?

-¡No!- rugió Zuko -Yo... ¡lo voy a capturar mucho antes de eso!

Iroh suspiró y miró hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer por ti- dijo, con tono más bien oscuro -Estás en una encrucijada, Zuko. Debes decidir por ti mismo qué tipo de vida que quieres llevar, qué tipo de hombre que quieres ser.

Iroh tomó el delantal de las manos de Zuko.

-Tío- dijo él con sorpresa -Espe...

Iroh le miró duramente.

-¿Tienes más que decir?

-Bueno...- empezó, confundido.

Pero un instante después su rostro se endureció.

-Muy bien. Olvídalo. Yo... voy a volver al apartamento. Puedes ocuparte solo de este lugar.

-Bien- contestó el hombre mientras se encogía de hombros.

Zuko soltó un gemido de frustración y salió de la tienda, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Iroh dejó escapar otro suspiro y colgó el delantal de nuevo dentro de la despensa.

.

00000000

.

Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, pff este en especial me dio dolor de cabeza xD

Me he tratado de mantener en silencio lo más posible pero es momento de contestar algunas dudas em..

klan: No se ha específicado concretamente una descripción física del equipo, de hecho me di cuenta hasta q lo mencionaste XD mm, agregare algun pasaje al respecto para aclarar ese punto. Lo q sucede esq di por hecho q conocíamos todos la imagen de los personajes pero lo cierto sq hay detalles q si cambian un poco verdad?, gracias por eso. Y q bueno q te este gustando la historia.

Geraldine: prometo incluir a Joo dee en algun lado, vale?... en este cap. se habrán dado cuenta que la aparición de algunos pesonajes no respeta por completo la cronología original de la serie así que aun podemos hacer algo al respecto, si tienes algun otro personaje q extrañes igual podríamos ver q hacer vale?

Isaac: ¬¬ Si ya lo corregi, gracias por la observación. Pero aun no te perdono, eres un bobo.

A todos los demás seguidores de la historia, kaxiribra, Nefertari, Zoey, Amuto, Kataang, Gaby, Gabe, Jessy, Haruka, Emilia, Itchel, lunn, Nieve, katitabender... y los lectores q aun no salen del closet xD ... en fin Todos!...

...muchas gracias de verdad, sus comentarios siempre me dejan con una sonrisa. Lamento si a veces tardo en actualizar y esas cosas, es q he tenido un par de ocupaciones q no puedo abandonar xD En fin les prometo seguir con el proyecto, siempre lo más rápido q pueda, les agradezco su apoyo y su paciencia, de verdad, gracias a todos.

Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto :3


	29. Chapter 29

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 28

.

-Hey chicos, estamos aquí.

Katara miró a su alrededor después de bajar desde la parte trasera del camión. Estaban en la parte alta de nuevo y Katara podía ver hasta la colina donde se hallaba la mansión del coleccionista; sintió un calor inundar sus mejillas con sólo verlo hacia allí así que rápidamente desvió la mirada. Sokka había estacionado el camión delante de un restaurante, el único edificio entre la estación de policía y el Hotel Laogai.

-Eso es algo inusual, ¿no es cierto?- comentó Aang mientras todos se amontonaban en la acera -¿Tener un hotel tan cerca de una estación de policía?

-Insólito es la palabra correcta- dijo Katara, pensativa y evitando por todos los medios mirar a Jet.

-Bueno parece que aquí nos separamos, adiós.

Y sin más preámbulo se dirigió hacia la estación de policía.

-Hey Cara de muñeca, espera- dijo Aang.

Katara se detuvo y lo miró.

-Tal vez podemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros.

Pero ella sólo frunció el ceño y subió los escalones de piedra, entrando en el primer set de puertas en la estación de policía. Aang parpadeó varias veces, pareciendo completamente perplejo.

-¿Ella me acaba de pasar por alto?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Genio- se rió Toph.

Aang no parecía oírla, tenía los ojos pegados al ladrillo de la estación.

-Olvídalo Aang- suspiró Sokka, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Luego le echó un vistazo a Jet.

-Aang tiene razón, tal vez podamos ayudarnos…

Aang sin embargo, no estaba escuchando; él ya estaba siguiendo a Katara.

-Hey, ¡espera!

Sokka gritó su nombre un par de veces en tono preocupado, pero fue ignorado, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza y terminar con los acuerdos.

-Katara- ella se dio la vuelta con calma.

Había dos juegos de puertas en la estación de policía, y ella sólo había pasado a través de uno cuando Aang la atrapó, por lo que ambos quedaron aislados en el área pequeña de en medio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Sokka y Toph?

Aang frunció el ceño. Su tono era ligero pero no lo creyó.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó, un poco más tranquilamente de lo que pretendía.

-Sí, te he oído- contestó ella, al tiempo que sus ojos se estrechaban ligeramente.

Al chico le sorprendido esa respuesta tan brusca, pero no perdió la calma y se dispuso a llegar al fin del asunto.

-Pero no me hiciste caso.

-Obviamente- Aang enarcó una ceja.

Katara sólo mantuvo una estrecha mirada en él, como si lo desafiara para responder. Y él se atrevió.

-¿Por qué actúas así?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Así es como soy.

-No, no lo eres. Estabas bien hace unos minutos.

-Sí, hace unos minutos… cuando no estabas sugiriendo ayudar a ese idiota de ahí- dijo mientras sacudía el pulgar hacia las puertas que Aang acababa de pasar.

La sola mención de Jet hizo que el chico perdiera el piso. ¿Qué tenía de malo ofrecer ayuda si, ésta vez, la ocasión lo ameritaba? Era natural que no les hiciera gracia la idea de ayudarlo especialmente a él, pero aun así…

-Tú no lo odias Katara- murmuró Aang oscuro, luego de unos minutos de reflexión.

Ella se removió en su lugar, como una especie de gato salvaje preparándose para rasgarlo en pedazos, pero él se aferró imprudentemente.

-No tanto. Sólo estás evitando algo… ¿Qué es?

Katara se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente y una expresión fría. Aang reconoció la postura. Sus paredes estaban levantándose a su alrededor, ella lo estaba bloqueando. Y no quería dejar que eso sucediera.

-¿Crees que me conoces tan bien como para sólo venir y decirme lo mucho que odio o no a alguien?

No podía estar pasando. Aquella pregunta la había hecho con una voz inexplicablemente escalofriante. Ella. Katara. Aang sabía lo mucho que esas paredes podían durar, pero nunca habían estado en su contra y esta nueva sensación de rechazo lo aterraba.

-Sí.

-Error- dijo Katara al instante, aunque prácticamente gritaba -¡Si lo odio tanto!

-Aún sientes algo por él, ¿no?- explotó Aang, al tiempo que sentía su estómago revolverse.

Katara se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera golpeado. Un silencio cayó sobre él y de repente sintió, que realmente necesitaba ser mucho más valiente para sobrevivir a esa mirada que ella le estaba dando.

-¿Qué?

-No lo odiarías tanto si no hubiera todavía algo allí- disparó Aang.

Sabía que la conversación estaba cada vez más lejos de serlo, pero no podía controlarse… algo se lo impedía. Y ya había llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse ahora, mejor dejaría que todo saliera.

-El odio… no es lo contrario al amor, ya lo sabes.

-Yo nunca lo amé- le espetó Katara, con los ojos oscuros de ira -Y no tengo sentimientos por él.

-¿Entonces por qué...?

Pero Aang se detuvo, respiró hondo por la nariz y se alejó de ella. Demasiado lejos. Katara frunció el ceño y lo presionó sin piedad.

-¿Qué?- se burló, gruñendo -¿Qué pasa, Sparky? ¿Por qué que?

Él tomo nota del tono en su voz y de la inconfundible intención, al interrogarlo de ese modo, así que su enfado creció para armarlo de valor. No había nada más, era hora de tirar los dados. Aang se volvió hacia ella bruscamente, tomándola firmemente por los brazos y llevándola a callar por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué seguir fingiendo que no hay nada entre nosotros?- siseó.

Katara lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él la soltó, dio un paso atrás y miró hacia otro lado en plena ebullición.

-Eso... eso fue tu idea, en primer lugar- señaló Katara con frialdad, al tiempo que su propio temperamento quemaba por salir de nuevo, en modo de autodefensa.

No soportaría esas paredes otra vez. No. Aang sintió su enfado quemándole por dentro y éste era difícil de manejar cuando se salía de control, por lo que la siguiente cosa que dijo, salió de sus labios antes de que la idea se hubiera formado realmente.

-Sí, porque de haberlo hecho de cualquier otra forma, hubieras salido huyendo- disparó, todavía sin mirarla –Y yo sabía que si quería una oportunidad, tenía por lo menos que seguir siendo tu amigo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, pero parecía que acababa de ser golpeada en el estómago.

-¿Quieres decir que sólo eres mi amigo porque deseas…?- empezó, levantando la voz.

Aang, pronto se dio cuenta de su error y se volvió hacia ella, levantando sus manos en gesto conciliador.

-No, no Cara de muñeca, eso no es lo que yo...

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó, golpeándolo en el pecho con su dedo índice -No puedo creer esto. Pensé... pensé que eras diferente.

-Yo… Katara por favor...

-¡Pero eres igual que todos! ¡Igual que él!- siguió ella.

Aang se quedó paralizado. Eso había dolido. Dio un paso hacia adelante para tratar de llegar a ella, de calmarla… pero Katara puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó lejos. Ella nunca lo había alejado antes.

-¡Eres igual que todos los demás!

Y con eso, lo pasó de largo. Volvió a la calle echando chispas y la puerta se cerró atrás de ella. Aang se quedó clavado en el suelo. ¿Cómo se había salido todo de control tan rápido? Sacudió la cabeza y corrió tras ella.

-Katara- la llamó, mientras le tomaba el brazo para detenerla.

Pero ella se arrancó de su agarre y se volvió hacia él con una mirada iracunda.

-Aléjate de mí- le gruñó.

Él se detuvo en seco, asustado por aquel panorama que comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Aun así se mantuvo frente a ella en un intento de hacer que lo enfrentara.

-No. Por favor, simplemente escucha...

-No quiero escucharte- le gritó, empujándolo nuevamente.

Sokka y los demás los miraron con sorpresa.

-Tú... tú has estado mintiéndome todo el tiempo. No eres mi amigo- susurró con un tono extraño.

-No es así. Katara...

-Realmente me habías engañado- rió ella, con amargura.

Aang intentó hablar de nuevo, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo me engañe a mí misma. Todo lo que siempre voy a ser es una cara bonita, ¿verdad?

Ella le lanzó una mirada que podría, literalmente, haber congelado la sangre en sus venas.

-Incluso para ti.

La acera se quedó en silencio, todo el mundo estaba mirándolo a él. Pero no Katara. Ella se hallaba decididamente lejos suyo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y unos cristalinos ojos, que a pesar de ello seguían distantes y fríos.

-Katara...

Fue consciente del tono doloso que había empleado aun contra su voluntad. Y todos lo oyeron claramente a pesar de haberla llamado en voz baja, por lo que se tomó unos momentos para dominar el temor del que había caído presa y la llamó de nuevo, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Y de repente, se sintió enojar.

-Bien... ¡bien!- gritó -Si no quieres escucharme, si no quieres creerme… ¡al menos yo lo intenté!

Y con eso, se marchó rumbo a la estación de policía. Katara miró por encima de su hombro, debatiéndose en el más difícil conflicto interno.

-Bueno. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- dijo Sokka en voz alta, lanzando sus manos al el aire con exasperación.

-Um, ¿hola?- intervino Toph en voz alta, señalando con firmeza a la estación -Él va allí para hablar con Long Feng, ¿No deberíamos… no sé... ir con él?

-Bien- dijo Katara en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza como si saliera de un trance.

-Bien.

Los seis jóvenes encontraron a Aang en el mostrador principal, siendo algo grosero con el Oficial en turno.

-¿Es necesario que lo escriba para usted?- Aang le decía enfadado -Quiero ver a Long Feng. Ahora.

-Mira chico- comenzó el oficial, señalando un dedo amenazador hacia él.

-No soy un niño- estalló Aang – ¡Soy el maldito puente entre dos mundos!, ahora llévame a ver a Long Feng.

-Perdónelo- dijo Toph en voz alta, agarrando a Aang por el cuello de la camisa y tirando de él hacia atrás. Él se atragantó y empezó a toser, lo que le permitió empujarlo detrás de ella y Sokka -Está de mal humor a esta hora del día.

-¿Medio día?- le preguntó el oficial con escepticismo.

-No pregunte- Toph se encogió de hombros -No puedo leer un reloj, soy ciega- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

-Mira amigo, no queremos problemas- comentó Sokka -Es sólo que...

-A través de algún tipo de malentendido, mi perro lazarillo fue vendido al comisario- terminó Toph.

-Bien- dijo el oficial lentamente, luego sacudió la cabeza, exasperado -Voy a ver que puedo hacer.

-Gracias- dijo Toph con una sonrisa.

Ella lanzó una mirada en blanco al lugar donde estaba Aang.

-¿Ves?... Te dije que el buen hombre sería capaz de ayudarnos.

Aang frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a todos ellos. Jet miraba divertido entre él y Katara, ambos tratando de estar tan lejos como podían.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- le preguntó a Katara en voz baja.

Ella le lanzó una mirada, que claramente significaba que no podía entender el por qué estaba hablando con ella, así que suspiró y se quedó en silencio. El oficial había desaparecido por el pasillo detrás del escritorio cuando Toph se volvió hacia los demás.

-Hay un túnel debajo de la estación- susurró -lleva al lago Laogai.

Todos la miraban perplejos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Sokka, mientras la miraba sin poder creer su suerte.

Toph lo señaló con un dedo amenazador.

-¿Me estas cuestionando, muchacho?

-No lo hacía- comenzó Sokka con indignación, pero Toph no le hizo caso.

-No estoy bromeando, va justo al edificio de a lado. Directamente a la planta baja del Hotel Laogai… Y hablando del sótano...

Ella golpeó el suelo con el pie un par de veces.

-A mí no me parece un hotel.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Jet.

-Bueno, yo no creo que haya estado alguna vez en un hotel con un grupo de células de metal en los niveles más bajos.

Todo el mundo la miró de nuevo, con escepticismo.

-¿Estás segura de que no es parte de la estación de policía?- preguntó Sokka dubitativo. Toph le lanzó una mirada vacía y él suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer con esto?

-Jet se lío con los oficiales y por eso le lavaron el cerebro- dijo Aang sin rodeos.

Jet le miró con cautela.

-Sabemos que el Laogai está conectado a ti y también a la estación. ¿Qué otra conclusión podemos extraer exactamente?

Todos parecieron captar el mensaje y se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Jet rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que estarás atada a mí un poco más- le dijo a Katara, intentando una sonrisa amistosa.

Ella no le hizo caso, pero otro de los presentes hundió las manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar la palidez de sus puños apretados. Minutos después el oficial volvió a aparecer detrás del mostrador. Y se veía molesto.

-Lo siento, pero como le dije al malhumorado de ahí- señaló en tono cansado -Long Feng no está aquí ahora. Pueden dejar un mensaje para él o pueden esperar. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-No será necesario- dijo Toph cortésmente -Gracias por su tiempo.

Con eso, ella salió de la estación y los demás la siguieron, desconcertados.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Aang enfadado.

Toph lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ahora iremos al Hotel Laogai, cabeza de aire- espetó ella -No me importa lo que pasó contigo y la Reina de Azúcar, pero es mejor que te calmes si es que quieres mi ayuda.

Aang suspiró cabreado, pero se esforzó por conseguir un tono más neutro.

-Bien. Tienes razón, lo siento.

Toph frunció el ceño.

-No es exactamente lo que pensaba, pero está mejor- sentenció -Vamos.

.

00000000

.

Los siete entraron en el Hotel Laogai y encontraron el vestíbulo en completo silencio. Después de todo, era apenas medio día. El joven acomodado descuidadamente tras el mostrador, levantó la vista de su periódico y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- preguntó, en tono aburrido.

Katara y Sokka sonrieron. Nunca habían conocido a este muchacho, pero sabían quién era. Era un refugiado, infiltrado en ese trabajo. Lo podrían decir por instinto. Los hermanos se acercaron al escritorio con paso lento y más pulcro que de costumbre.

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo Katara.

Ella usaba una voz baja y dulce, mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador. De repente, el chico estaba prestando mucha más atención. Aang frunció el ceño y Jet le sonrió con ironía.

-Hola nena- respondió su interlocutor con una sonrisa -¿Buscas una habitación?

Sokka se aclaró la garganta.

-Veo que has conocido a mi hermana pequeña- gruñó, con un tono afilado.

El joven se puso pálido y Katara rió suavemente.

-Oh Sokka, no seas…

-Sokka- exclamó con asombro -Espera- dijo entrecerrando los ojos -¿Acabas de llamarle Sokka?- Los dos le sonrieron -¿Así que eres quien creo que eres?

-Eso depende- respondió Katara de forma restrictiva -¿Es usted quien creemos que es?

Él le tendió la mano y fue Sokka quien se la estrechó.

-Por la alta traición- dijo el joven en voz baja, sonriendo.

Sokka le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-Por la prohibición.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Toph sin comprender.

-Los refugiados y los corredores tienen esta extraña manera de averiguar quiénes son sus compañeros y quienes no- respondió Jet sin mucho interés -No pueden simplemente salir y preguntar por ellos a todos esos funcionarios.

-Inteligente- reconoció Toph. Aang no parecía estar prestando atención.

-Katara- dijo la chica, señalándose a sí misma. Luego sacudió su pulgar hacia su hermano -Sokka- él hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Los hijos de Hakoda- señaló él.

-Ben- dijo -Uh... sólo Ben.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Ben- dijo Katara con una dulce sonrisa que dejó a Aang rechinando los dientes -¿Hay un sótano en este hotel?

-Lo hay, pero es vigilado y necesitas las llaves- dijo Ben humildemente, inclinándose un poco más a Katara -Yo no puedo ayudarte en este momento- murmuró en voz baja.

Katara sonrió.

-¿En este momento?... Benjamín, mi interés alcanzó su punto máximo- dijo a la ligera.

Sokka suspiró un poco. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su hermana era buena en este tipo de cosas. En cambio Aang, no estaba tan bien; él se paseaba cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y unas ganas terribles de enviar al tipo volando 100 metros en el aire.

-Hay una excavación de lujo esta noche- dijo Ben, con una sonrisa.

¡Y ella sonrió de vuelta!... Aang se burlaba de sí mismo pero todo el mundo le ignoró.

-Mezclarse va a ser... mucho más fácil para ti, mientras hagan el brindis. Todo el mundo estará distraído- Katara rió, una risa baja, musical, que hizo que el corazón de Aang saltara un par de compases.

-Usted ha sido más que útil Ben- dijo amablemente, para después empujarse bruscamente, lejos del mostrador. Ben también se incorporó, sorprendido.

-Bueno, maldita sea… sería simplemente grosero de mi parte permitirle salir de aquí sin preguntarle. ¿Me dejaría ser su escolta esta noche?- dijo, poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa.

De repente, todo el mundo estaba observando muy de cerca a Katara. Ella se mordió el labio durante unos segundos, pensativa. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte- dijo con sinceridad -Pero francamente, tengo un montón de chicos con que lidiar en este momento.

Y con eso, salió del edificio. Toph sonrió y la siguió.

-Gracias de nuevo, Ben- dijo Sokka rápidamente.

El resto del grupo lo siguió, dejando a un apagado Ben atrás.

-Bien manejado, Dulzura- estaba diciendo Toph, cuando todos las alcanzaron en la acera -Parece que vamos a asistir a otra fiesta.

-¿La misma historia de cubierta funciona para todos?- preguntó Sokka.

Aang y Katara compartieron una breve mirada antes de desviarla furiosamente.

-Muy bien, muy bien- sentenció Sokka -Ahora sólo tenemos que establecer algo para ellos tres.

-¿Bueno cuáles son las historias?- preguntó Smellerbee -Tal vez podamos entrar en ellas de alguna manera.

Toph se irguió en toda su estatura.

-Yo soy Sai Bei Fong- dijo en voz alta.

Tomó a Sokka por sorpresa y lo siguiente que dijo se lo gritó al oído.

-Este es mi guardaespaldas, Lee- luego señaló a Katara -Ella es Kaya Dao, hija de un rico comisario de la policía del sur, y mi dama de compañía. Kuzon es su escolta- finalizó señalando a Aang.

-Genial- dijo Jet con una sonrisa -Voy a ser tu primo- le dijo a Katara -Jin Dao. Smellerbee será mi hermanita um... Yin Su.

-Llámame Su- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y Longshot será mi compañero de la universidad, Tai Long.

Longshot lo palmeó en el hombro y se miraron uno al otro unos momentos.

-Me alegro de que lo apruebes- comentó Jet.

-Bueno, debemos conseguirnos ropas más agradables- señaló Smellerbee -¿Nos encontramos de nuevo aquí a la puesta de sol?

-Suena bien- respondieron Toph y Sokka.

Los dos grupos se separaron y Sokka suspiró.

-Supongo que tenemos que volver a la casa de huéspedes para recoger nuestra ropa de fiesta- dijo en tono cansado.

-Vamos Lee- bromeó Toph -¿No te divertiste la última vez?

Sokka solo se quejó en voz baja y se fue a buscar el camión. Toph le siguió, salpicando comentarios sarcásticos al mismo tiempo, por lo que Aang y Katara se quedaron solos en la acera. Ambos compartiendo una mirada iracunda.

-¿Crees que puedes mantener a raya tus gritos toda una noche?- preguntó él voz baja.

Katara le frunció el ceño.

-Ya veremos.

-Vaya, gracias por el beneficio de la duda- espetó Aang.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?- le preguntó ella con frialdad -Tu mejor amiga no resultó ser una mentirosa.

-Ya veremos- respondió con el mismo tono.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- siseó Katara -¿En qué te he mentido a ti?

-¡¿Y en qué te he mentido yo a ti?!

-Tú mismo lo dijiste- susurró ella con fiereza -Sólo eres mi amigo porque te gusto.

Aang explotó, agitando los brazos en respuesta.

-¡No es por eso demonios!... y aunque lo fuera, bueno... ¿no es eso un cumplido?

Si las miradas mataran, Aang habría muerto en ese momento. Pero por si las dudas, Katara se marchó hacia el camión de Sokka y cerró la puerta del pasajero detrás de ella.

.

00000000000

.


	30. Chapter 30

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 29

.

-Bueno, eso es todo.

Sokka y Toph estaban cogidos del brazo justo al frente del Hotel Laogai. Junto a ellos, Jet, Longshot, y Smellerbee estaba enfundados en ropa mucho más agradable que las que habían estado usando horas antes. Detrás de todos ellos estaban Aang y Katara, ella con su vestido y él con su traje a juego. Las manos de Aang se encontraban en sus bolsillos y los brazos de Katara se hallaban cruzados con firmeza sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban de pie con seis pies de espacio entre ellos y compartiendo un silencio ensordecedor.

-Otra de esas fiestas de fantasía- suspiró Sokka.

-Sí, pero a esta vez es una corta función- comentó Toph -Las mujeres mayores de edad y sus esposos pretenden ser caritativos, pero en realidad están tratando de casar a sus nietos.

Todo el mundo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece como si hablaras por experiencia- señaló Jet.

Toph suspiró de nuevo.

-Andando.

Sin embargo, después de unos pasos ella se detuvo un poco y haciendo una mueca, llamó por encima de su hombro.

-Hey, airado Kuzon... en este punto eres básicamente, el peor escolta de la historia.

Aang dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró el espacio entre él y Katara, ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella lo tomó sin mirarlo y los siete entraron al hotel. Ben todavía estaba en la recepción; la chica le sonrió y envió un guiño, por lo que su acompañante empezó a caminar más rápido y ella tuvo que acelerar el paso también. Aang sonrió inocentemente, pero ella frunció el ceño y le pisoteó el pie.

El salón de recepciones del Hotel Laogai era grande y lujoso. Había una zona en un extremo donde la banda estaba tocando, también una pista de baile en el centro. Alrededor, los invitados hablaban o bailaban en pequeños grupos, todos rodeados de mesas y mayordomos vestidos con trajes negros que transportaban las bebidas en pequeñas charolas de plata.

-Wow- dijo Jet, impresionado.

-Ven escolta- dijo Toph imperiosamente, arrastrando a Sokka hasta una mesa cercana.

Los demás les siguieron en silencio. Cada mesa redonda era para ocho personas y Toph había encontrado una de varias que estaban vacías. Había letreros para cada uno de los asientos, pero ocho de ellos fueron hábilmente eliminados.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Toph, una vez que todos se sentaron.

-Pensé que tenías un plan- le recriminó Sokka.

Toph se encogió de hombros, resistiendo el impulso para poner los pies sobre la mesa.

-Mi trabajo era meternos- dijo desinteresadamente -Estamos dentro, el resto depende de ti.

Sokka suspiró profundamente.

-Bueno... supongo que debemos mezclarnos y ver si podemos encontrar algo fuera de lugar. Toph y yo iremos a ver el sótano, les daremos una señal si es seguro bajar, ¿de acuerdo?

Toph no esperó respuesta. En cambio, agarró a Sokka por el codo y ambos se perdieron de vista entre la multitud.

-¿Siempre son así?- preguntó Jet humildemente.

-Sí- respondieron Aang y Katara al unísono.

Smellerbee sonrió desinteresadamente.

-Bueno, es tiempo de mezclarse- dijo a la ligera.

Ella, Jet y Longshot se apartaron de la mesa. Pasaron casi diez minutos antes de que Katara finalmente se dignara a mirar a su acompañante.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿Vamos a ayudar?

-No tengo ganas realmente.

Katara bufó, molesta.

-Eres un idiota- le gruñó en voz baja.

Aang se volvió y le frunció el ceño.

-Ah, sí… ¿Me bajas al mismo nivel que Jet, otra vez?

Él la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta ponerla en sus pies. Katara se sorprendió demasiado como para ofrecer resistencia.

-¿Y él sabe bailar bien?

-¿Qué?- susurró atónita.

Aang no respondió, simplemente sonrió y la arrastró con él hasta un lugar aproximadamente neutro de la pista de baile, con baja densidad de población. Entonces se volvió y la atrajo hacia él, deslizando una mano por su espalda y sosteniendo la otra con firmeza.

-¿Y bien?- susurró, tirando de su mano y llevándola a través de los primeros pasos de un tango.

Katara recuperó su ingenio casi al instante, manteniéndole el paso con una facilidad que ambos encontraron irritante.

-¿Y bien qué?- dijo entre dientes.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ella fallara un paso, ni siquiera cuando la giró hacia fuera en una vuelta brusca y la atrajo hacia su pecho lo suficiente para noquearla con su propio aliento. Katara le sonrió con altivez.

-Estoy a la espera de ser impresionada.

Aang bufó exasperado y se inclinó hacia ella repentinamente. Sus rostros quedaron a una peligrosa distancia, y él se sintió salvajemente encantado, al ver como los ojos de la joven se ensanchaban y un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

-Me vuelves loco- susurró, al tiempo que sus labios cosquilleaban a la joven en la oreja.

Antes de que Katara pudiera formar una respuesta ingeniosa, él se volvió y la cargó, por lo que tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca para no gritar. Él apenas le permitía rozar un pie en el piso y sabía que estaba completamente a su merced. Era un hecho que tenía la intención de abuso. Pero justo cuando se disponía a protestar sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios del joven, que sin previo aviso, habían encontrado su cuello. Ella jadeó y tragó saliva cuando lo sintió atrapar tanto el olor como el sabor de la piel sensible bajo su mandíbula, luego, él levantó la vista y le sonrió con descaro.

-Imagina que eso no sucedió- siseó, al tiempo que la ponía de vuelta sobre sus pies.

Katara se sonrojó, pero una peligrosa chispa sombría se instaló en sus ojos. La mano que Aang sostenía, repentinamente enlazó los dedos con los suyos. Él parpadeó sorprendido. La otra mano de la chica, que hasta entonces se había mantenido pasiva sobre su hombro, le apretó dolorosamente hasta el punto en que las uñas parecían estarse cavando en su piel… y en esta ocasión, fue ella la que se inclinó hacia delante, contoneándose y cepillado los labios sobre su mejilla.

-Dos pueden jugar este juego, Sparky- murmuró contra su piel.

Ella sonrió y empezó a torturarlo cruelmente en una nueva danza. Para cualquiera fuera de su círculo, parecían (en cada aspecto) los típicos adolescentes enamorados. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

-Yo te vuelvo loco, ¿eh?- continuó ella, todavía con una sonrisa falsa que le hizo estremecer -Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada contra mi código de no sentir remordimiento por gente como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?- preguntó él con los dientes apretados, nervioso por culpa de esos labios que le quedaban tan cerca.

-Por favor- sus uñas se le clavaron en el hombro de nuevo y él hizo una mueca -Me apuñalaste por la espalda- siseó dolida.

Al mencionar su espalda, Aang deslizó una mano en esa zona un poco más. Ella entrecerró los ojos y le envió una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Yo no te apuñalé de ninguna manera, Cara de muñeca.

-Ah... y eres un mentiroso también.

Katara arrastró su mano desde el hombro hasta el pecho del joven y le encajó los dedos con furia. Él se quejó pero se negó a soltarla.

-Y por cierto, todavía no estoy impresionada.

Aang sintió su enfado crecer a niveles peligrosos. Gruño y la hizo girar de nuevo, pero esta vez pegó la espalda de la joven contra su pecho, estableciendo las manos firmemente sobre sus caderas. Katara finalmente falló un paso. Ella recordaba un cierto sueño que había tenido recientemente…

-¿Qué pasa, Cara de muñeca?- le susurró al oído.

Él la recorrió con los labios, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el inicio del hombro, apenas rozaba su piel pero aun así se las arregló para hacerlo tan despacio como para desestabilizarla. Aang inhaló su aroma y suspiró profundamente, haciendo que su aliento revoloteara contra su cuello.

-¿Rocé algún punto sensible?

Aang clavó los dedos en la suave piel de sus caderas un poco más, y ella saltó mientras él se echaba a reír.

-Parece que lo hice.

Fue hasta entonces que Katara reaccionó, se irguió en toda su altura apretando los dientes y girándose de vuelta frente a él, enseguida su mano escaló hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. La corbata. Ella sonrió y tomó un firme control sobre la prenda, tirando de él bruscamente hacia abajo. Las manos del joven fueron inmediatamente desalojadas de sus caderas, y Aang sintió como si su pecho se estuviera estrellando contra los omóplatos a causa de la asfixiante correa en su cuello.

-¿Tengo tu atención?- le susurró ella al oído.

Él no pudo responder, amordazado como se encontraba.

–Bien. No creas ni por un segundo que has tocado nada dentro de mí. Ni mi cordura, ni mis nervios, ni mi...

Katara hizo una pausa, reteniendo el aliento. Luego de ver la expresión en su rostro ella lo soltó y dio un paso lejos de él, al tiempo que respiraba profundo para controlarse. Aang enderezó su corbata, ahora irremediablemente estropeada, y se concentro en recuperar el aliento para disimular el temor que le provocaba seguir escuchando.

-Ni mi corazón- terminó ella en un débil susurro, antes de irrumpir en la pista de baile.

No creía que Aang la hubiera escuchado. Pero él lo hizo.

.

0000000000

.

Toph soltó un bufido.

-Bueno, al menos todo el mundo está distraído.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Sokka con curiosidad.

-Por nada- dijo inocentemente. Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, debemos avisar a los demás. Los guardias no están aquí y puedes derribar la puerta.

-Tienes demasiada razón.

.

00000000000

.

-Hey, Kya

Katara levantó la vista de donde la tenía clavada, pareciendo miserable. Smellerbee y Longshot llegaban a su lado.

-Sai acaba de encontrar a Jin, ella dice que está todo listo.

Katara asintió con aire ausente y se puso de pie. Aang ya estaba con Jet en la recepción cuando ellos llegaron. Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada de él. Ben miró entre los dos con aire indeciso.

-Uh...

Smellerbee le lanzó una mirada y él se calló.

-Vamos- dijo Jet, señalando al otro lado de la mesa.

Todos lo siguieron a una puerta al final de un pasillo tranquilo; por lo menos hubiera sido tranquilo, si Toph no hubiera arrancado la puerta fuera de sus bisagras.

-Appa- dijo Aang de pronto, corriendo con desespero a través de la puerta y en dirección al final de la sala.

-¿Qué dijo?- pidió Sokka.

-Shh- susurró Katara.

Todos ellos quedaron en silencio. En algún lugar del pasillo oscuro, un perro ladraba.

-Es Appa- jadeó ella, y salió corriendo detrás de Aang.

Los demás se apresuraron a seguirla y recorrieron un gran tramo en línea recta antes de empezar a descender, pero de ahí en adelante, la luz se volvía tenue y apenas podían verse unos a otros estando cerca.

-¡Appa!- gritó Aang en algún lugar más al frente de su posición -Appa, ¿dónde estás?

El joven corría a toda velocidad por el largo pasillo, cuyas puertas forradas de grueso metal le daban un aspecto poco confiable. El sonido resonaba por el lugar en una especie de eco siniestro. El perro empezó a ladrar más fuerte y Aang aceleró.

-Aang- le llamó Katara -¡Aang, ten cuidado!

Los chicos lo alcanzaron al fin, después de unos minutos. Estaba recargado contra una puerta cercana al final del pasillo, golpeando la superficie del metal con fuerza mientras una penosa expresión se grababa en su rostro.

-Toph… ¡Toph tienes que ayudarme!- gritó con desespero.

La aludida lo empujó fuera del camino, aunque con mucha más suavidad de la que cualquiera esperaría.

-Cálmate- le reprendió con tono tranquilo.

La puerta era de metal. Seguro. Pero la pared a su alrededor era de piedra... Ella enterró los dedos a cada lado de la pared, y con un crujido fuerte, la puerta se levantó de inmediato. Toph ni siquiera había arrojado la enorme masa a un lado, cuando un perro pastor gigante llegó saltando fuera de la célula y derribó a Aang en el suelo.

-¡Appa!, ¡amigo!- se echó a reír él, con lágrimas en los ojos -Estoy tan contento de que estés bien.

El perro ladró con entusiasmo, lamiendo la cara de Aang mientras él se reía. Y Katara no pudo evitarlo. Ella cayó inmediatamente sobre sus rodillas, a su lado, mientras que sus manos jugueteaban con el pelo de Appa y una sonrisa sincera se le instalaba en el rostro.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- coincidió con voz afectada.

Appa se volvió y le lamió la cara también. Todos rieron alegremente, incluso Aang se mostró conforme, cosa que la sorprendió. Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir formulando teorías al respecto, la mano del chico estaba en su espalda, manteniéndose ahí de un modo que resultaba inoportunamente reconfortante. Ella lo miró mientras se sentaban uno junto al otro en el suelo, frotándole el estómago peludo a Appa, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Hey chicos- dijo Jet en voz baja -Tal vez este no es el mejor sitio para una reunión.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Todos se volvieron sorprendidos. Un hombre delgado, con bigote negro y un traje impecable de color verde oscuro estaba de pie detrás de ellos, flanqueado por funcionarios de la Prohibición.

-Creo que estabas buscándome, Avatar- dijo, su voz baja y suave.

-¿Long Feng?- Aang le preguntó con recelo.

-Correcto- Aang se puso de pie rápidamente.

Katara lentamente siguió su ejemplo y Appa se puso frente a ella con el pelo del lomo erizado.

-¿Por qué tuviste a mi perro secuestrado?- exigió airadamente. Long Feng se encogió de hombros.

-Para mantenerte ocupado. Yo no podría tenerte corriendo alrededor sin un propósito, arruinando el delicado equilibrio de mi ciudad, ¿Verdad?

Aang apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia. Normalmente, Katara le habría puesto la mano en el hombro para mantenerlo tranquilo; pero ella estaba detrás de él, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de ira a Long Feng. Appa gruñó.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- gritó Sokka de repente -Si la gente supiera lo que esta pasando en Omashu, tal vez podrían ayudar.

-Pero si la gente no lo sabe, están en paz- razonó Long Feng.

-¡Esa decisión le corresponde a la gente!- explotó Toph.

Todos asintieron con firmeza, en completo acuerdo, y adoptaron posturas de combate. Appa gruñó más fuerte.

-No es relevante la opinión de un puñado de jóvenes gánsters en asuntos tan importantes… ahora… creo tienes algo que es de mi propiedad. Pagué por ese perro.

-¡Él fue robado!- estalló Katara -La compra de bienes robados en realidad no cuenta.

-Es verdad- suspiró Long Feng -Pero se han rebelado, por lo que puedo arrestarlos de todos modos.

La Mesa detrás de él saltó hacia adelante, y de repente, el pasillo se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Por el rabillo del ojo, Katara vio a Long Feng huyendo en dirección al otro extremo del pasillo. Aang y Jet estaban persiguiéndolo.

-¡Aang!-gritó, pero ella se distrajo de inmediato por culpa de varios dedos de piedra que pasaron frente a su cara por centímetros.

-Mierda.

.

00000000

.

Long Feng aminoró su carrera al final del pasillo y tomó una pequeña desviación que estaba semioculta en la pared, cruzó lentamente la cueva a la que había llegado, y se detuvo delante de la puerta que aparentemente llevaba a la comisaría. El lugar era amplio, estaba poco iluminado y estaba fuera de la vista de los demás. Aun así, esperó pacientemente a que los dos jóvenes le dieran alcance. No tuvo que esperar tanto.

-Ríndete- gruñó Jet, sacando sus pistolas gemelas y apuntando a Long Feng -Estás en inferioridad numérica.

Long Feng sonrió de una manera extraña, como si estuviera disfrutando un chiste secreto, eso hizo que ambos chicos se estremecieran.

-Uno pensaría eso- dijo al fin -Jet, el gobernador te ha invitado al Hotel Laogai.

Jet se congeló y Aang lo miró confundido. Jet se dejó caer un poco hacia adelante, pero luego levantó la vista y la mantuvo al frente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

-Me siento honrado de aceptar su invitación- dijo rotundamente.

De repente, Jet se volvió y disparó seis tiros hacia Aang en rápida sucesión. Él apenas pudo evitarlos.

-Jet, ¿qué estás haciendo?- le gritó, pero tuvo que saltar para evitar más balas.

-Me temo que no te escucha o reconoce, ni lo hará en un tiempo- dijo Long Feng con una sonrisa.

.

00000000000

.

Katara y los demás se encargaron finalmente de todos los Dai Lee. Estaban tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento, cuando varios disparos resonaron por el pasillo. Katara se dio vuelta, sorprendida.

-¡Aang!- gritó llena de pánico, antes de salir corriendo con los demás pisándole los talones.

.

00000000000

.

-Jet, ¿por qué diablos estás escuchando a este tipo?- gritó Aang, mientras se esforzaba por esquivar la mayoría de los ataques. Jet no respondió y siguió disparándole.

-Cumple con tu deber, Jet.

Él gruñó y se buscó otra oportunidad.

-Él no puede obligarte a hacer esto- rugió Aang -Tú no eres una marioneta, eres un libertador, ¡un corredor como el resto de nosotros!- protestó, al tiempo que tropezaba y quedaba a merced de una de sus pistolas.

Jet detuvo un momento, pero las armas todavía le apuntaban a Aang en la cara.

-¡Hazlo!- le gritó Long Feng -¡Hazlo ya!

Jet sonrió, dio media vuelta y disparo contra Long Feng. Aang respiró aliviado pero en ese momento, Long Feng levantó un par de pilares frente a él y las balas se hundieron allí. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el primer pilar se disparó directo hacia Jet y se estrelló en una lluvia de polvo. Cuando la nube se aclaró, Aang vio a Jet tumbado e inmóvil en el suelo.

-Niño tonto- se burló Long Feng -Decidió su propia destrucción.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y antes de huir por la puerta creada detrás de él, disparó un par de tiros que Aang no esperaba, él apenas logró levantar un muro de piedra y aun así, uno de los proyectiles dio contra su brazo. Aang ignoró el dolor y se deslizó hasta el suelo al lado de Jet, sintiéndose completamente horrorizado. Jet tosió y parpadeó con dificultad, tratando de enfocarlo.

-Lo siento Aang- dijo débilmente. Él negó con la cabeza con los ojos cristalinos.

-Yo también- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Aang!- gritó Katara cuando el grupo entró en escena -Aang estás...

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y los demás se detuvieron a unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Jet?

Smellerbee jadeó y cayó de rodillas junto a él.

-¡Jet!

Katara se arrodilló junto a Aang con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Ella no tenía la bolsa de piel con agua, por lo que condensó el aire como lo había hecho en batalla contra los Dai Lee antes, y alcanzó el pecho Jet. La joven exhaló lentamente y cerró los ojos. El agua empezó a brillar y Jet se estremeció, pero por lo demás nada parecía suceder. Katara abrió los ojos y dejó caer el agua en el suelo.

-No está nada bien- dijo en voz baja, con un tono frágil en su voz. Smellerbee la miró, acongojada.

-Ustedes sigan adelante- dijo con firmeza -Saquen a Appa de aquí.

-No podemos- comenzó Sokka.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de él- intervino Longshot, en voz baja.

Todo el mundo se volvió y lo miró fijamente.

-Sigan. Es nuestro líder y nuestra responsabilidad. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Jet miró a Katara, sonriendo un poco.

-Voy a estar bien- dijo –Adelante.

Katara lo miró pensativa por varios segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

-Está bien- dijo en voz baja. Luego frunció el ceño, se inclinó y besó su mejilla -Yo te perdono- le susurró y Jet cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

Katara se puso de pie, Aang detrás de ella. Y los dos siguieron a Long Feng por la puerta, Sokka y Toph les pisaban los talones y Appa saltaba a lado de Aang.

-Está mintiendo- susurró Toph, pero Katara no respondió.

.

0000000000

.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron a la superficie y se encontraron en los sótanos de la comisaría. Se veía bastante similar al pasillo que acababa de dejar, lleno de puertas con celdas de metal, por lo que todos se detuvieron junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- se preguntó Aang en voz baja.

Katara permaneció en silencio, pero le rascó las orejas a Appa cuando su mojada nariz chocó contra su mano.

-Debemos hacer algo con Long Feng- dijo Toph oscura.

Sokka suspiró.

-Debemos ir a la alcaldía.

Katara lo miró de manera extraña.

-¿El alcalde?- preguntó dubitativa -Sokka, sabes que no puede ayudarnos.

Aang los miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?

Katara miró a sus pies.

-El alcalde de Ba Sing Se ha sido poco más que una figura pública desde hace años. Si Long Feng controla a los Dail Lee, controla el resto de la cuidad, incluyéndolo a él... además es un completo recluso, nadie excepto Long Feng, lo ha visto en meses.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero todavía tenemos que intentarlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pareciendo avergonzada.

-Está bien, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí con vida- murmuró Toph, al tiempo que apretaba los nudillos -Quédense detrás de mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y con eso, echó a correr hacia el final del pasillo. No estaban del todo seguros de cuál era el plan de Toph, pero se hizo muy claro cuando se encontraron con el primer grupo de Oficiales.

-Hey, ¡deténganse!- gritó uno de ellos, pero Toph sólo se preparó y rodó hacia él, doblando un traje de tierra sobre sí misma.

Cuando estuvo en sus pies de nuevo, estaba envuelta en una amenazadora armadura de piedra. Ella golpeó a los oficiales con los puños y el efecto fue inevitable, uno tras otro caían al suelo inconscientes.

-Traten de mantener el ritmo- dijo a sus compañeros.

Su voz sonaba baja y misteriosa a través de la piedra, ellos ni siquiera podían ver sus ojos, pero no dudaron en asentir con la cabeza. Ella pareció entender el mensaje, pues corrió por el pasillo de nuevo, enviando un temblor a través del suelo a cada paso.

-Tienen que admitir- dijo Sokka, sonriendo a medida que corría tras ella -Que esa niña tiene estilo.

-Voy a dejar pasar el comentario de "niña"- espetó Toph, rápidamente eliminando a tres oficiales más -Pero sólo por esta vez.

Sokka rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, ¿preferirías "señorita"?

-Pues sí.

Los tres chicos tuvieron que agacharse cuando dos guardias más, volaron por encima de sus cabezas y se estrellaron contra el suelo.

-Hey Appa- rió Aang, mirando a su perro -¡Una carrera!

El perro ladró alegremente y ambos comenzaron a dejar lejos a los hermanos. Katara sonrió, un poco miserablemente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sokka, jadeando en medio de su carrera.

Ellos cuidadosamente esquivaban a los agentes esparcidos por el suelo.

-Sí- mintió Katara, mirando al frente.

Sokka esperó. Ella parecía punto de decir algo más, pero la voz de Toph volvió a llamarles la atención.

-La puerta por delante.

Con otro fuerte golpe, la puerta del sótano estaba aplastada en el suelo y los cuatro corrieron hasta las escaleras. Salieron detrás de la mesa, en el vestíbulo principal de la estación de policía. Pero el lugar estaba lleno de agentes, y por supuesto, Long Feng estaba en la delantera.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo con calma -¿Cómo va ese brazo, poderoso Avatar?

Toph apretó los nudillos, sonando aún más intimidante por el hecho de que estaba blindada en roca sólida. Sokka parpadeó confundido y Katara le lanzó una rápida mirada a Aang, cuya manga comenzaba a empaparse con sangre. Él se cubrió la zona inconscientemente, pero compuso una mueca que lo delató. Todos se volvieron hacia Long Feng y le fruncieron el ceño con diferentes dosis de furia.

-Yo le sugeriría amablemente que se moviera- gruñó Toph -Pero es mucho más divertido así.

Y con eso, ella se disparó hacia ellos en un ataque feroz. Sokka sacó su pistola y la siguió. Aang por su parte, tomó una respiración profunda y se lanzó en la ayuda, sus poderosas ráfagas de aire lanzaban a grupos de agentes fuera del camino e incluso del edificio, pero aun así, sus movimientos eran más lentos de lo usual. Katara se tomó un momento más largo, primero, para apartar la ira que ese hecho le provocaba, y luego, para acumular con éxito una gran cantidad de agua a partir del aire a su alrededor. Cuando lo consiguió, ella también saltó a la lucha. Appa, por el contrario, no perdió ni un segundo y se fue directo contra Long Feng, hundiendo sus dientes en la pierna del hombre.

-¡Los quiero a todos fuera!- pidió Aang desde algún lugar entre el mar de agentes.

Sus compañeros le hicieron caso en pocos segundos y salieron corriendo rumbo al camión de Sokka. Toph se desprendió de su armadura de roca en el camino y saltó a la cabina junto a Katara y Appa, justo a tiempo para escuchar como todos los vidrios de la comisaria se hacían añicos simultáneamente. Los pedazos caían al suelo desde todas direcciones, acompañados por un puñado de funcionarios que habían sido arrojados desde dentro del edificio debido al poderoso vendaval que Aang había creado. El joven avatar, salió de las instalaciones un instante después y Sokka arrancó de inmediato, deteniéndose solo lo suficiente para que Aang pudiera abordar el asiento del copiloto. El camión rugió a través de la calle, llevándolos lejos del lugar.

-Bueno- suspiró Sokka -No se puede decir que nuestras vidas son aburridas.

.

0000000000000

.


	31. Chapter 31

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 30

.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa de huéspedes cerca de la medianoche, completamente agotados. Toph, por supuesto, se había quedado dormida a lo largo del paseo y Sokka la llevaba en brazos a su habitación.

-Iremos por el alcalde en unas pocas horas- anunció Sokka cuando llegaron al pasillo delante de sus habitaciones -Long Feng nos estará esperando mañana, así que podríamos emboscarlos.

Toph murmuró en su sueño y la boca de Sokka se torció hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. Aang se limitó a asentir y sin decir una palabra más, se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Appa. Katara lo detuvo a medio camino y cuidadosamente lo hizo girarse frente a ella.

-Estás herido- murmuró, luchando consigo misma.

-Sólo es un rasguño.

-Has perdido sangre.

-Estoy bien.

-Por favor, sólo déjame curarte.

Aang apartó la vista y suspiro resignado.

-Eso te cansará.

Pero ella lo ignoró y cubrió la herida con agua, ésta brilló durante unos segundos para después evaporarse y llevarse la herida consigo.

-Gracias- susurró él con un tono extraño -Iré a cambiarme.

Katara suspiró mientras lo miraba marcharse.

-¿Qué pasó allí?- le preguntó Sokka a la ligera, dejando a Katara frente a su habitación.

-Nada- murmuró ella, estrellándose en la cama.

Sokka colocó a Toph cuidadosamente en la suya y le echo la cobija encima, luego le dirigió a su hermana una mirada escéptica. Katara le frunció el ceño.

-Sólo... nada

Sokka negó con la cabeza, resignado.

-Claro, está bien… Nos vemos en un par de horas.

-Sí- dijo Katara sin comprometerse.

Sokka salió de la habitación, pero Katara, independientemente de su agotamiento, no durmió aquella mañana.

.

00000000000

.

La ciudad todavía estaba tranquila a esa hora, antes del amanecer, y el equipo se hallaba de pie en la acera frente a la mansión del alcalde. La propiedad mostraba signos del comportamiento solitario de su ocupante. La pared de piedra estaba cubierta de hiedra, la puerta de hierro se oxidaba sobre sus goznes y el periódico se acumulaba en un descuidado montón, debajo de un buzón lleno.

-Éste debe ser realmente fiestero- murmuró Toph, con las manos en las caderas.

Katara suspiró y miró a sus pies.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan Sokka?- preguntó ella, con la voz cansada y plana.

-Derribar la puerta, tocar el timbre y esperar lo mejor- recitó, mientras levantaba la mano y se enderezaba su sombrero de fieltro -A partir de ahí, todo llegará sobre la marcha.

-Deben saber, que no va a ser tan fácil- comentó Toph.

Los cuatro se tomaron un largo momento, sabían que no sería sencillo. Katara y Toph ya no llevaban puestos los vestidos, si no sus trajes de trabajo. Toph estaba descalza y Katara llevaba sus bolsas de piel llenas de agua, colgadas en la cadera. Sokka y Aang estaban de vuelta en sus trajes y viejos sombreros, el mayor con su arma y el más joven, con su antiguo planeador. Una niebla matutina rodeaba la ciudad.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Sokka.

Aang tomó su planeador y envió una ráfaga de aire hacia la puerta. Con un ruido sonoro, el viento rompió la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr por el largo y brumoso corredor, pero apenas habían pasado a través de la puerta, cuando se hizo evidente que Long Feng no había perdido el tiempo. Al parecer, todos los funcionarios de la prohibición habían sido invitados a una fiesta secreta de los oficiales más rudos o algo así.

-Oh... oh- musitó Katara mientras los cuatro eran detenidos en el jardín.

El jardín era amplio y rico en flora, pero el pasto estaba descuidado y una desordenada fila de manzanos se arremolinaba a uno y otro lado del que se suponía, debería ser el camino hacia la entrada de la mansión. Había rosales en todo lo largo de la parte interior del muro del jardín, la mayoría de los cuales estaban siendo cubiertos de enredaderas o de hiedra enmarañada, y de pie detrás de los árboles de manzana, había varias decenas de oficiales de la Prohibición. Toph se aclaró la garganta.

-Como dije- murmuró en voz baja -No será tan fácil como esperabas.

-¿No crees que pudiste habernos advertido acerca de esto?- siseó Sokka.

Toph levantó las manos, un tanto a la defensiva.

-Pensé que podías verlo.

-¿A través de la pared?

-Había una puerta, ¿no?

-Entonces, ¡¿por qué crees que no mencioné nada sobre una lucha contra un ejército en mi plan?!

-Pensé que estabas siendo sarcástico, ¡Eso es lo que haces!

-Es el peor momento para esto chicos- dijo Katara entre dientes, sonriendo inocentemente al oficial más cercano y dando un paso atrás.

-Bueno, plan B- gruñó Sokka.

Él avanzó hacia adelante con decisión, sacando su arma y disparando a tres de los oficiales que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

-Me gusta el plan B- gritó Toph, corriendo hacia el oficial más cercano y lanzando su cuerpo contra un rosal.

Katara y Aang compartieron una mirada, frunciéndole el ceño al otro, pero aun así entraron al mismo tiempo en acción. Aang giró su planeador y Katara formó gruesos látigos de agua, cada uno arrojaba a media docena de oficiales en diferentes direcciones.

-Manténganse en movimiento- gritó Sokka a sus compañeros, golpeando a un oficial en la cara.

-¿Y qué crees que estamos haciendo?- musitó Toph sarcásticamente, mientras lanzaba varios pilares de tierra contra un grupo de oficiales que pronto quedaron fuera de combate.

Los otros dos jóvenes habían terminado, de alguna manera, espalda con espalda y acorralados por varios Dai Lee, mismos que dudaban en atacarlos pero no abandonaban sus posturas defensivas. Katara estaba acostumbrada a luchar de esta manera (pues tanto ella como Sokka, habían funcionado como refuerzo del otro cientos de veces), de modo que ella pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para ser consciente de otras cosas. Detalles. Por ejemplo, lo cerca que estaban… de cómo a pesar de ello, su corazón estaba roto por la increíble distancia que sentía.

En cambio Aang, no estaba tan familiarizado con este tipo de situaciones, por lo que su atención se centró en los agentes. Completamente. No estaba pensando en Katara en absoluto. No, en absoluto. No estaba pensando en su cálida espalda presionada contra la suya. No estaba pensando en lo suave y frágil que la sentía, incluso su respiración. Él no pensaba en sus suaves cabellos que le hacían cosquillas en el cuello. No, señor. Eso sería ridículo.

-Katara- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Sí?- su respuesta fue instantánea y tranquila.

Pero Aang no tenía a dónde ir desde allí. Él había dicho su nombre por casualidad. Por un impulso.

-Um... yo- balbuceó, con las orejas rojas -Quédate detrás de mí.

-Está bien.

Con un movimiento de barrido grande, Aang maniobró su planeador en torno al círculo de agentes, Katara se agachó un poco y se movió con él, permaneciendo fuera del camino de su ataque. En cuestión de segundos, los consejeros fueron arrojados a sus pies y ella no perdió el tiempo, se alejó inmediatamente y fue detrás de Toph y Sokka. Aang la siguió miserablemente.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron así un buen rato. Aang se las arreglaba mejor con su planeador, derribando agentes y dejándolos fuera de combate como motas de polvo. Toph optaba por lanzar la mayor cantidad de piedras al aire mientras que Katara dejaba un ejército de estatuas congeladas detrás de ella. Sokka por su parte, disparaba con gran precisión (y refunfuñando para sí mismo todo el tiempo).

Katara fue la primera en llegar a la puerta principal, la congeló en cuestión de segundos y luego la derribó con facilidad mientras llamaba a todos dentro.

-De prisa- les gritó, mientras llegaba patinando al interior y se detenía a mitad del vestíbulo oscuro -¿Señor Alcalde?- llamó, mirando a su alrededor.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Había una sola puerta a su derecha y una escalera justo en frente. Ella frunció el ceño y asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal.

-Chicos…

Ella se agachó unos segundos más tarde, al tiempo que unas manos de piedra se estrellaban contra el revestimiento. Sokka llegó derrapando, seguido de Aang. Toph cerraba la marcha y sello la estancia con una gran losa de piedra. La sala quedó en silencio y oscuridad. Todo el mundo se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por qué destruiste la puerta pequeña demente?- le exigió Sokka, tan pronto como recuperó un patrón de respiración normal. Katara lo miró enfadada.

-Era la forma más rápida- le espetó, sacudiendo sus bolsas para comprobar la cantidad de agua que quedaba.

-Cuando termine con ustedes, chicos de destilería, estaré en la mejor forma de mi vida- comentó Toph de mal humor.

Aang se mantuvo en silencio, quitándose el sombrero y cepillando un poco de polvo residual.

-Está bien- suspiró Sokka -Vamos a buscar al alcalde.

Una fuerte explosión resonó en la sala al tiempo que algo golpeaba la puerta improvisada.

-Y Rápido.

-Nadie está en esta planta- dijo Toph, estirando los hombros -Tenemos que subir.

Sin otra palabra, los cuatro se deslizaron escaleras arriba. No había luces encendidas en la casa, sólo la aburrida luz matinal que se colaba por las ventanas. Todos se volvieron hacia Toph cuando llegaron al ático.

-Creo que esta es su oficina- dijo señalando la puerta más cercana.

Había una luz polvorienta que salía de debajo de la puerta. Sokka asintió con la cabeza y la abrió sin preámbulos.

-Señor Alcalde- dijo con una reverencia respetuosa de cabeza.

Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo. Cuando todos levantaron la vista, cuatro bocas se abrieron, frunciendo el ceño. Tras una mesa amplia de roble pulido estaba el alcalde de Ba Sing Se, que llevaba un traje verde de tres piezas, unas gafas moradas pequeñas y redondas, y un gorro de lo más peculiar. De pie a su izquierda estaba Long Feng.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo, niños- dijo Long Feng.

Su voz aceitosa hizo que Sokka rechinara los dientes.

-¡No haga caso a lo que diga!- gritó Toph, señalando con un dedo amenazante a Long Feng -Él es un ladrón.

-Y un mentiroso- agregó Katara.

-Sí- concluyó Aang -Él es un ladrón mentiroso.

Todo el mundo lo miró. Él se aclaró la garganta y sintió un repentino interés por sus zapatos.

-Que casi me mata por cierto.

El alcalde frunció el ceño y su semblante se tornó serio.

-Lo siento... ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

Long Feng puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo soy el Avatar- espetó Aang -Y acuso a Long Feng de robar a mi perro para mantenernos quietos y no decir nada sobre lo que realmente está sucediendo en Omashu y el resto de las ciudades.

El alcalde parpadeó como lechuza.

-¿Qué está pasando en Omashu?- preguntó, realmente intrigado.

Los cuatro se miraron con diferentes dosis de sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Realmente no lo sabe?- dijo Katara con escepticismo.

-¿Saber qué?

-No los escuche Alteza- dijo Long Feng -Estos son los anarquistas de los que estaba hablando. No son nada más que un puñado de gánsters y contrabandistas.

-Tal vez sea así- respondió Sokka en voz alta -Pero somos los mejores malditos gángsters contrabandistas que el mundo haya conocido.

-Eso no ayuda- suspiró Katara.

-Sí, lo siento. Señor Alcalde, Long Feng le está mintiendo. No somos anarquistas, acabamos de venir aquí en busca del perro de Aang. Y resultó que Long Feng se lo compró a los dragones, quiénes lo robaron con la intención de mantenernos fuera de aquí y no decirle nada acerca de Omashu.

-¿En verdad?, ¿Y qué está sucediendo en Omashu?- exigió un irritado alcalde.

-Es la banda del Dragón- respondió Katara al instante -Se han apoderado de la ciudad y lo están destruyendo todo. Cada día más personas desaparecen, más casas se incendian, más familias se ven obligadas a huir para salvar sus vidas... Nosotros somos la única fuerza que queda en pie, lo único que se interpone entre el jefe Ozai y la población inocente. La ciudad está sufriendo.

Sokka y los demás asintieron con determinación.

-Y necesitamos ayuda.

El alcalde no respondió durante bastante tiempo, tanto que los cuatro se removieron incómodos. Por último, él miró a Katara.

-No entiendo- dijo lentamente -¿Por qué lo mantendrían en secreto?

-Es muy sencillo- respondió Sokka, dirigiendo una mirada de piedra a Long Feng.

-Él está cooperando con los dragones.

Aang, Toph y su hermana, parpadearon sorprendidos, el alcalde parecía perplejo y Long Feng se burlaba en silencio.

-¿Qué pruebas tienen para apoyar esa afirmación?- preguntó este último, con un tono decididamente condescendiente.

-Yo no las llamaría exactamente pruebas- continuó Sokka serio.

Katara puso los ojos y Aang dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Pero es lo único que tiene sentido.

-Buen punto- murmuró Toph con sarcasmo.

Sokka frunció el ceño y el alcalde se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo tomar la palabra de ustedes sobre la de mi consejero de mayor confianza sólo porque tiene sentido.

-Señor Alcalde- dijo Aang rápidamente -Si viene con nosotros, podemos presentarle a una familia que tuvo que huir de su hogar a causa de los Dragones.

-¿Ir con ustedes?

-Eso es absurdo- replicó Long Feng.

-Vamos, ¿qué tienes que perder?- exigió Toph.

El alcalde pareció pensar en ello durante mucho tiempo.

-Bien, creo que no he estado fuera desde hace un buen tiempo.

Sokka y Katara intercambiaron una mirada esperanzada.

-Señor, debo informarle… - comenzó Long Feng.

-Está bien, lo haré- el alcalde lo interrumpió con una sonrisa emocionada -Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que estuve en la ciudad.

Él se puso de pie y se alisó la chaqueta. Long Feng no parecía saber qué hacer.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

Aang le dio una sonrisa tenue.

-Al hospital.

.

00000000

.

-Muchachos, hay un montón de gente aquí.

Sokka miró el alcalde, quien estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y gritaba con entusiasmo por cada aspecto perfectamente normal en la vida de la ciudad. Aang, Katara y Toph estaban todos en la parte de atrás, hablando de su situación.

-Han pasado ya unos días- suspiró Aang -¿Qué pasará si Than y su familia ya se fueron?

-Vamos a pedir a alguien información sobre a dónde fueron- dijo Toph simplemente -No te preocupes tanto.

Katara no dijo nada y Aang la miró con recelo.

-¿No tienes nada que agregar?- preguntó, un poco más fríamente de lo que pretendía.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró, aunque su mirada se enfrió y endureció su tono.

-No- respondió al fin.

El resto del viaje se mantuvo el silencio.

.

0000000000000

.


	32. Chapter 32

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 31

.

-¡Aang! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El joven sonrió cuando él y los otros entraron en la pequeña habitación del hospital.

-Hola Than- dijo alegremente, estrechando la mano del hombre mayor -Estoy tan contento de que todavía estén aquí. Pero...

Tanto su voz como el brillo de su mirada se apagaron un poco mientras miraba a Ying, quien dormía en una camilla junto a la ventana.

-Estoy un poco sorprendido. ¿Es normal que mantengan a los recién nacidos tanto tiempo?

Than miró hacia sus pies, moviendo la cabeza con pesar.

-Esperanza fue prematura- dijo en voz baja -Es muy pequeña y están preocupados de que algunos de sus órganos internos no hayan tenido tiempo suficiente para desarrollarse, así que quieren mantenerla aquí por un tiempo.

Aang agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose abatido. Katara colocó una mano en el hombro de Than y los demás le enviaron un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de apoyo.

-Ella va a estar bien- dijo la chica en voz baja, ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante -Estoy segura de ello.

Than suspiró, sonriendo con cansancio.

-Gracias Katara.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y trató de mirarse un poco más alegre.

-Entonces, ¿qué les trae a todos aquí?

Le echó una mirada al alcalde, más no lo reconoció. Aang se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Bueno... - suspiró -Esto puede tardar un poco. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podemos sentarnos y hablar? No quiero molestar a Ying.

Una suave sonrisa jugueteo en los labios de Katara, sólo un poco. Nadie se dio cuenta.

-Claro, te llevaré a la cafetería.

.

000000000

.

Mientras Aang, Sokka, Than y el alcalde hablaban en voz baja en el pasillo, Katara se puso delante de un gran ventanal, mirando con ternura los cuneros. Toph estaba recostada desinteresadamente en una silla que ella misma había creado, enviándole a su compañera una sonrisa burlona, pero Katara no podía apartar los ojos de las filas de vida diminutas al otro lado del cristal.

-Son preciosos- susurró.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-Todos parecen más o menos iguales para mí- murmuró.

Katara le envió una curiosa mirada.

-¿Alguna vez deseas... poder ver?- preguntó en voz baja.

Toph sonrió divertida.

-Que directa te has vuelto, Reina del Azúcar.

Katara se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero Toph sonrió con ganas.

-No me importa, estoy impresionada es todo. Para responder a tu pregunta, no, nunca lo he deseado realmente.

-¿Ni siquiera antes de aprender Tierra control?

-No. Me las arreglo muy bien como soy. Mejor que un montón de gente que si puede ver. Si no hay nada roto, no lo arreglas ¿verdad?

Katara sonrió maravillada y asintió con la cabeza, pues sabía que Toph podía "ver" ese gesto. Luego volvió la mirada hacia los recién nacidos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Katara?- preguntó Toph de repente.

Katara frunció el ceño mientras calculaba.

-Diecisiete. ¿No te lo había dicho nunca?

-No. Me lo preguntaba, porque pareces un poco joven para ya desear niños.

Katara se sonrojó de nuevo y su acompañante estalló en carcajadas.

-No quiero niños todavía- balbuceó -Quiero decir... algún día sí, pero no ahora.

-Te das cuenta de se requiere de un "él" en alguna parte.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-Gracias Toph- suspiró ella.

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, ¿qué clase de bandida sería yo si realmente permitiera que pasara un momento agradable y perfecto entre nosotras?- ella soltó una risita y Katara sonrió con ella.

-Correcto, esa es buena.

-Dios mío, ¡no puede ser!

Katara y Toph miraron hacia atrás, con sorpresa. Than acababa de relatarle al alcalde su historia, y éste se paseaba escandalizado por el pasillo, haciendo ademanes descuidados con las manos.

-¡Un refugiado!... ¡En tiempos de paz!... Por… simplemente... ¡alucinante!

Toph frunció el ceño.

-Él habla gracioso- dijo rotundamente.

Katara la hizo callar.

-Long Feng ha estado mintiéndole- dijo Sokka -Ha tomado el control de toda la ciudad desde que lo convenció de recluirse en ese agujero.

-De acuerdo- estalló el alcalde, llegando a su fin e irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

-Haré que mi guardia personal lo arreste ¡en este momento!

Y con eso, cargó fuera del hospital. Aang se quedó mirándolo, completamente atónito.

-Uh oh... será mejor que lo sigamos…

Se despidió de Than con un golpecito y corrió tras el alcalde con Sokka sobre sus talones. Katara rodó los ojos.

-Fue agradable volver a verte Than- dijo a toda prisa, mientras ella y Toph salían.

-También para mí- gritó, divertido.

Los cuatro se subieron al camión de Sokka y persiguieron al alcalde, que estaba pisando fuerte sobre la acera. Cundo lo alcanzaron, tuvieron que convencerlo de subir al asiento del pasajero pues estaba bastante cabreado. Aun así, él debía admitir que lo hicieron llegar al ayuntamiento un poco más rápido de lo que hubiera hecho por su cuenta.

El arresto duró unos pocos minutos. El alcalde irrumpió en el ayuntamiento y el orden se estableció por efecto tipo "fichas de domino", uno a uno los funcionarios iban retomando sus tareas normales, Long Feng estuvo, en cuestión de segundos, con gruesas esposas ajustadas a su piel.

-¡Esto es absurdo!- gritaba Long Feng -Todo lo que estos niños han dicho es una mentira.

-Entonces explica lo que he oído en el hospital- espetó el alcalde, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Long Feng negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Le tiene más fe a la palabra de un plebeyo sobre la mía, su consejero de más confianza?- preguntó, tratando de sonar decepcionado.

El problema para él, fue que terminó sonando bastante falso. No obstante, el alcalde pareció pensar en ello por un momento, por lo que Aang y Sokka intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. Long Feng sintió una repentina su ventaja.

-Y esa historia tonta sobre mí robando a su perro- resopló -Es ridículo. Nunca he estado cerca de su perro.

-¡Claro que sí!- espetó Aang -Y puedo probarlo…

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Aang subió hasta el estrado donde se hallaba Long Feng, se agachó y tiró de uno de los pliegues de sus pantalones. Todo el mundo lo miraba estupefacto, pero Aang mantenía su sonrisa altiva.

-¿Ve?- preguntó con entusiasmo, apuntándolo fieramente -¡Appa lo mordió!

Y efectivamente, la marca de la mordedura todavía era visible en la pierna.

-He escuchado suficiente- dijo el alcalde en voz alta –Llévenselo.

Los chicos todavía podían oír a Long Feng gritando mientras era arrastrado lejos.

.

00000000000

.

La totalidad del Ayuntamiento parecía contento de tener el alcalde de vuelta… y él lo estaba disfrutando. Les dio la mano a los hijos de Hakoda y a sus cómplices frente a todo el mundo, como si fuera un evento oficial.

-Bueno, ahora sé la verdad- suspiró, sonriéndoles.

Los cuatro se miraron con diversión, pues para ser un alcalde, parecía bastante infantil.

-Ahora lo que necesito es un plan de acción. Y por eso los nombró… mis asesores oficiales en esta materia.

Decir que se sorprendieron era un eufemismo, aun más si se tomaba en cuenta que eran los delincuentes más buscados.

-Empezaremos a trabajar temprano en la mañana- declaró el alcalde -Lleguen aquí a las nueve en punto. Ahora vayan a descansar.

Y con eso, se alejó hacia las entrañas de la alcaldía.

-¿Nos acaba de convertir en burócratas?- preguntó Toph con incredulidad, después de un largo silencio.

-Yo... creo que sí- murmuró Aang, también perplejo.

Luego de unos momentos, los cuatro salieron de su estupor y negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya lo escucharon- intervino Sokka -Volvamos con Billie. Estoy agotado.

.

00000000000

.

-¿Billie?

La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió suavemente cuando vio a Katara subiendo por la escalera de incendios, ella siempre iba a su lugar secreto en el techo...

-Hola cariño- dijo, mientras señalaba un lugar a su lado -Toma asiento.

Katara sonrió y se sentó, tomando un momento para disfrutar de la noche.

-Siempre me ha encantado este lugar.

-Hmm- tarareaba ella pensativa, estudiando a Katara con intensidad -¿Qué hay en tu mente?

La joven miró hacia abajo, evadiendo su mirada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hay algo en mi mente?- preguntó en tono reservado.

-No puedes esconderme nada, señorita- dijo Billie con una sonrisa -Ahora dime que es lo que te molesta.

-Es Aang.

-Lo sabía- respondió Billie –Adelante.

Katara le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que "lo sabías"?

Billie se carcajeo alegremente, ignorando la indignación de la chica frente a ella. Luego le envió una sonrisa conciliadora y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Cariño, sólo hay un joven que podría ponerte en este manojo de nervios.

Katara suspiró profundamente.

-Hmm, genial.

Ella comenzó a retorcer algunos mechones de cabello con su dedo índice, y en un reflejo inconsciente, mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Un gesto que Billie pocas veces había visto.

-Supongo que se podría considerar un manojo de nervios.

-Sólo dime lo que está mal- dijo Billie con dulzura, tirando de ella en un abrazo maternal.

Katara suspiró, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Yo no sé qué hacer- dijo en voz baja, con un conlficto evidente en su voz -Tuvimos una pelea.

-Curioso, pensé que las peleas estaban reservadas para los enamorados- se burló a la ligera. Katara sonrió miserablemente.

-Creo que si... Pero fue realmente mala, Billie. Echo de menos hablar con él.

-Entonces has algo al respecto- Katara la miró con asombro y ella sonrió suavemente -Vamos cariño, puedes resolver esto. Simplemente dejar de pensar de forma razonable y has lo que tu corazón te dice.

Katara parpadeó sorprendida.

-¿Deja de pensar razonablemente?

-¿Y por qué no?

Katara desvió la mirada al horizonte y no habló durante mucho tiempo. Cuando lo hizo, Billie tuvo que inclinarse más para oír.

-Tengo miedo…

Esta vez, fue Billie la que se sorprendió.

-¿Miedo? que disparatado, ¿cuando has estado alguna vez asustada?

Katara se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

-Me asusta, Billie. Nunca me he sentido de esta manera antes.

-Ah, ese tipo de miedo- suspiró.

Ella levantó la mano y la pasó por el cabello de Katara, cuál si de nuevo fuera aquella niña pequeña a la que se dedicaba a cuidar. La joven sonrió con nostalgia. Billie había estado ahí cuando su propia madre le había hecho tanta falta, era ella la única que sabía lo que Kya solía hacer para calmarla… y Katara agradecía fervorosamente, que hubiera retomado la labor que su madre dejó el día de su muerte; siempre se lo agradecería.

-Bueno, enamorarse por primera vez puede ser bastante aterrador.

Katara se puso rígida por la sorpresa, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos y le dedicaba a su mentora una mirada confusa.

-No estoy enamorada de él.

-Hmm... Oh por supuesto.

Billie rodó los ojos, sonriendo con indulgencia. Pero Katara no se dio cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿qué sientes por él?

Katara gimió y hundió la cara en el hombro de Billie.

-No sé- dijo con voz ahogada.

-Entonces… ¿no es muy posible que lo ames?

Katara no respondió durante mucho tiempo. Billie la dejó con sus pensamientos, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el pelo y esperaba pacientemente su respuesta.

-Creo que...

Billie sonrió.

-Es posible, pero... pero muy poco probable.

Billie dejo escapar una risita y Katara no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres igual que tu madre- suspiró ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Tuve que torcerle el brazo para conseguir que admitiera que amaba a tu padre- contestó con franqueza, y un deje divertido en la voz.

Katara suspiró profundamente y se tomo una pausa (que ambas aprovecharon para disfrutar de la vista).

-Bueno, incluso si llegaras a obligarme a admitir algo que ni siquiera sé… ya no importa ahora. Creo que lo he arruinado todo- la joven hizo una pausa para tragar saliva -Pero no creo que me haya equivocado.

-Tenemos suficientes combates en nuestras vidas- dijo Billie en voz baja -Si él cuida de ti de la misma forma en que tú cuidas de él, nos encontraremos a mitad de camino- ella se volvió y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza -Alguien simplemente tiene que dar el primer paso.

-No sé si pueda-

-¿Por qué no?

Katara dejó escapar un gemido frustrado.

-Estoy jodida, Billie.

La mujer iba a comenzar de inmediato a discutir, pero Katara la detuvo.

-Es cierto, y lo sabes. Te amo Billie, pero no eres mi madre... Me has ayudado mucho y sé que va a seguir siendo de esa forma… pero aun así la perdí, y eso me hizo como soy. Yo soy... estoy muy dañada.

-Katara...

Billie suspiró con tristeza, pero Katara se limitó a sacudir la cabeza en una clara negación.

-Esto no es fácil para mí- dijo humildemente, mirando a sus pies -Acercarme a alguien… Sokka piensa que es más fácil para mí, pero no lo es. Nunca he estado tan cerca de alguien como lo estuve de Aang, y ahora... estamos así.

Ella exhaló lentamente, negando con la cabeza en medio de su debate interno.

-Yo solo... lo que necesito, es saber que no estoy loca. Necesito saber que hay alguien a quien puedo confiarle todo lo que soy.

Las dos se sentaron en silencio durante un rato. Después de un largo tiempo, Billie se volvió y tiró de Katara en un abrazo.

-Mi pequeña Katara- suspiró ella -Creo que lo que tienes que decidir ahora es si Aang es ese alguien o no.

Katara no respondió, se limitó a responder a su abrazo con fuerza. Refugiándose del mundo, de sus problemas, de sus emociones, de él. Billie era experta en hacerla sentir como una niña pequeña e indefensa de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, le brindaba seguridad… ese cariño maternal que le fue arrebatado sin ninguna consideración en el pasado. Y por eso le adoraba tanto.

-No sé por qué empezó esta pelea- seguía diciendo su segunda madre -Pero deduzco que lo culpas por algo…

La joven asintió ligeramente y ella continuó.

-Entiendo si quieres tomarte el tiempo para perdonar, es tu derecho- le aseguró -pero, no importa lo que te hizo, no puedes castigarlo por siempre querida.

-Tienes razón- suspiró Katara -Pero tal vez me lleve un poco más de tiempo.

-Yo no estoy apurándote- bromeó Billie -Y tengo la impresión de que él... bueno, me parece que está dispuesto a ser paciente contigo.

Katara asintió con la cabeza un poco y guardó silencio durante un rato. Billie no quería presionarla, pero podía sentir su lucha interna y eso le preocupó.

-¿Qué es?

La joven respiró fuerte y cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba en su abrazo.

-La echo de menos.

Billie asintió cabizbaja y tomó una respiración propia.

-Lo sé querida, lo sé...

Katara no respondió, pero Billie todavía podía sentir como se esforzaba por no retener su llanto.

-Puedes llorar pequeña.

-No- murmuró Katara en voz baja -No puedo.

-También la extraño- confesó Billie -El mundo parecía mucho más seguro cuando estaba ella.

-Sí... lo era.

-Pero sé que si estuviera aquí, nos daría una buena zurra por recordarla con este tipo de lágrimas… así que evitémosle un disgusto.

Katara asintió levemente y ambas cayeron en otro largo silencio. Cuando la chica finalmente se sintió lista para irse, Billie le sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos todo el material pesado fuera del camino, dime… ¿qué en la tierra podría hacer que ustedes se durmieran y levantaran temprano?

Katara rió con ganas.

-No creo que vayas a creerme.

Billie le sonrió pícaramente.

-Pruébame.

.

000000000

.

-Buen día.

Katara se frotó los ojos al llegar a la parte inferior de las escaleras y encontró a los demás esperándola. Ella bostezó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento, supongo que me quedé dormida- murmuró.

Se había quedado la mitad de la noche hablando con Billie, después de todo. Sokka se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Todavía estamos a tiempo.

-Temprano querrás decir- se quejó Toph -Debemos llegar con una hora de retraso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-No somos burócratas Ronquidos… somos gánsters, corredores y contrabandistas- señaló ella con orgullo -Creo que el alcalde raro tiene una impresión equivocada de nosotros.

-Probablemente- coincidió Aang. Él parecía cansado, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto -Pero aun así, tenemos que ayudarlo para que él nos ayude.

-Eso de hecho tiene sentido- acordó Sokka tras un largo silencio.

Se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por el pelo distraídamente, mientras sus compañeros terminaban de desayunar.

-Ah al cuerno con esto, vamos de una vez. Permanecer aquí hablando, no va a ayudar a nadie…

El equipo llegó a la sala quince minutos después de la hora acordada. Ellos habrían estado allí antes, pero Toph se negó a salir del camión puntualmente, por lo que dieron unas vueltas alrededor del lugar. A pesar de todo, el alcalde parecía imperturbable cuando salió a recibirlos en el pasillo principal.

-Ah, ¡ahí están!- llamó con entusiasmo, les estrechó la mano a todos en medio de la recepción -Maravilloso, ¡vamos!

Él se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió hacia en interior del ayuntamiento, más específicamente, hacia una puerta situada detrás delas salas de junta. Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas antes de seguirlo. El alcalde estaba charlando con ellos, mientras caminaba rápidamente por un pasillo alfombrado llena de oficinas.

-Necesito que me digan todo. ¡Todo lo que me he perdido sobre este conflicto!... He estado atrasado de noticias durante casi tres años, ¿pueden creerlo?

Él se echó a reír y los chicos se miraron con desconcierto. El alcalde les hizo pasar a una sala de conferencias, donde una mujer vestida remilgadamente, estaba sentada frente a una máquina de escribir. Ella parecía un poco alarmada de verlos a los cuatro ingresar. Sobre todo cuando Toph se sentó y puso sus pies descalzos sobre la mesa. Aang, Katara y Sokka se colocaron a su lado, ambos chicos encorvados en su asiento y Katara apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. La mujer tragó saliva y miró dubitativa al alcalde.

-Muy bien chicos… esta es mi secretaria, Judy- anunció jovialmente -Judy, ellos son Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph, mis nuevos consejeros.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza y se quitó el sombrero al igual que Aang, Katara le dio una pequeña cabezada y Toph eructó de nuevo.

-Un placer- dijo la sorprendida mujer, después de unos momentos.

El alcalde no parecía darse cuenta de nada, de modo que los cuatro, pasaron las siguientes dos horas repasando todo lo que podía ser importante para la causa. Sokka hizo sólo una mención de pasada sobre la muerte de su madre. Katara no violó el tema en absoluto, aunque Toph sintió que se tensaba cuando Sokka lo hizo. La historia de Aang era considerablemente más corta que la de los hijos de Hakoda, después de todo, no pasó gran cosa con él durante su año en ese sótano; pero aun así, ésta parecía tener mucho más peso para el alcalde.

Incluso la secretaria sorbió por la nariz y se enjugó los ojos cuando Aang habló sobre la masacre de su familia. Finalmente fue el turno de Toph. Ella tronó los nudillos, golpeó el puño sobre la mesa, señaló el alcalde y dijo con firmeza:

-Esa loca de Azula trató de robar mis ganancias, me arruinó el torneo, invadió mi ciudad y ahora está haciéndole un fraude electoral a la alcaldía. Eso no es correcto.

Toph no añadió nada más, y los otros tampoco lo hicieron.

-Muy bien, así que tenemos la información de fondo- dijo el alcalde al fin, dando una palmadita optimista -Ahora necesitamos un plan de acción… El camino más fácil sería hablar con su alcalde.

Sokka y Katara intercambiaron una mirada, pareciendo incómodos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno...

-No tenemos exactamente, un alcalde.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó el alcalde, realmente confuso.

-Él eh... dejó vacante el puesto hace tres años- respondió Sokka, haciendo girar los pulgares.

Aang y Toph dispararon miradas sospechosas en su dirección, pero el alcalde no parecía darse cuenta.

-Oh, está bien. Pero ¿por qué no se le ha sustituido? Eso debería haber sido atendido en unos meses, no tres años.

-Fue a causa de los Dragones- suspiró Katara -Ningún candidato ha durado mucho, y la única razón por la que el señor del fuego Ozai no ha puesto ya a alguien en esa oficina, es porque ha estado preparando a su hija para ello.

-Suena como una familia divertida- dijo el alcalde con una risa nerviosa.

-En absoluto- dijo Toph rotundamente -Casi ni le mencionamos a Zuko.

-El jefe Ozai es el peor- comentó Sokka -Se adueñó del liderazgo de la banda por alguna razón, y ahora está empeñado en secuestrar a Aang, por alguna razón.

El alcalde dejó escapar otra risa nerviosa.

-¿Hay alguien que no este tras ustedes, niños?

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada pensativa, luego Katara se encogió de hombros y tomó la palabra.

-No lo habíamos pensado pero ahora que lo dice... sólo usted.

.

000000000

.


	33. Chapter 33

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 32

.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, y Toph, caminaban hacia la casa de huéspedes cerca del atardecer. Después de contar todo al alcalde, habían sido casi expulsados de la alcaldía. Había trabajo por hacer y aparentemente un grupo de pandilleros, no era requerido en dicho procedimiento.

-La burocracia es molesta- dijo Toph enfadada cuando todos ellos cayeron en las sillas del comedor.

-De acuerdo- suspiraron tres voces al unísono.

Varios momentos pasaron en silencio antes de que Toph dejara escapar un suspiro irritado.

-Bueno, si todo el mundo va a ignorar al elefante de la sala- gruñó ella, luego se sentó y señalo con el dedo a Sokka y Katara -¿Qué diablos le hicieron ustedes al último alcalde de Omashu?

Las mejillas de Katara y Sokka se tornaron rosas y tiraron del cuello de sus camisas.

-No hicimos nada relevante- comenzó Katara con delicadeza.

-Oficialmente hablando, todo lo que sabemos es que el alcalde tenía una emergencia familiar que atender fuera del país y tuvo que eh... irse- murmuró Sokka.

-Oficialmente nada- resopló Toph -¿Cuál es la verdadera historia?

Katara y Sokka compartieron un vistazo. Katara finalmente se rompió, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Mira, el chico se lo merecía- dijo ella a la defensiva -Papá tenía un trato con él. Y además nació siendo Riversider… no tenía porque… él comenzó a enviar a sus oficiales demasiado cerca de casa así que...

La joven se interrumpió, incómoda. Sokka terminó por ella.

-No se traiciona a los Riversiders- dijo rotundamente -Simple y llanamente. El hombre dio la espalda a su pueblo, por lo que mi padre envió a su mejor equipo detrás de él para una... negociación.

-No lo mataron, ¿verdad?- les cuestionó Aang sin comprender.

-No- suspiró Katara -Sólo le convencimos de que su marca particular de lealtad le serviría mejor en otra parte. En algún lugar lejos, muy lejos.

-Bueno, eso lo aclara- Toph soltó otra carcajada y Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre me había preguntado el por qué se fue- admitió en voz baja.

Los cuatro cayeron en otro largo silencio, hasta que Toph se estiró y se puso de pie.

-Estoy a punto de volverme loca aquí. Tengo que salir y hacer algo- ella se dirigió a la puerta y agitó una mano distraídamente -Voy a salir, nos vemos en la cena.

Todos le ofrecieron vagas despedidas mientras salía de la casa de huéspedes. Sokka hizo crujir los nudillos y también se levantó.

-Saben, creo que tiene razón- suspiró, frotándose los ojos -necesito un poco de aire fresco. Hasta luego.

Y sin más, salió, dejando a Aang y Katara solos en el comedor. Ambos se miraron con reticencia.

-¿Realmente no le hicieron daño?- le interrogó Aang.

Katara frunció el ceño.

-No- dijo en voz baja -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No hay razón.

Katara inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Te das cuenta de que soy una contrabandista, ¿no es así?- dijo humildemente.

Aang la miró sin emoción.

-Todos lo somos- señaló él.

-Y de la resistencia además. Matamos gente… he matado a gente, Sokka ha matado a gente, no me sorprendería que Toph también hubiera tenido que hacerlo. El mundo ha cambiado… y ya no recuerdo cuando eso era impensable. Hoy en día debes matar o morir.

Aang miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Tienes algún tipo de problema con eso?

-No especialmente- replicó Aang -Yo soy un gánster también, lo sabes.

-Si lo sé.

La forma en que lo miraba, le hacía sudar. Demasiada curiosidad.

-Debo pasear a Appa- objetó Aang.

Katara se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

-Muy bien- dijo a la ligera.

Aang se levantó y la siguió hasta la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó en tono mucho más sospechoso de lo que pretendía. Ella lo miró fríamente.

-Sólo a dar una vuelta- dijo en voz baja.

Su tono era más bien vacilante… y un tanto a la defensiva. Él asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Nos vemos.

Aang dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y subió las escaleras para llegar con su perro.

.

0000000000

.

Toph fue directamente a la Casa Chatter, pues encontraba la atmósfera muy relajante y pasó ahí el resto de la tarde. El lugar siempre era tranquilo hasta bien entrada la noche, así que ella estaba ahí en medio del lugar, escuchando la música y bebiendo un suave vino, casi por completo sola, como prefería. Sin embargo, una niña ciega de quince años de edad, con un traje que era demasiado grande para ella y sin zapatos o calcetines, al parecer atraía una cierta atención; por lo menos la de dos caballeros corpulentos vestidos de negro y oro.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero se parece mucho a la Bandida Ciega- dijo el primer hombre, sentándose en la mesa de Toph sin invitación.

Ella no abrió los ojos ni quitó los pies de la mesa. Sólo suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Quién lo dice?- comentó con desinterés.

-Un par de Maestros Tierra altamente calificados- respondió el otro hombre.

-Hemos visto su actuación en los Estruendos Tierra. Mueve rocas demasiado grandes como para una niña

Toph soltó otro suspiro de irritación.

-¿Y?

-Mi amigo aquí presente, piensa que te puede ganar- dijo el primer hombre, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando con el dedo pulgar en la dirección del segundo.

-Grave arrogancia. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar- explotó Toph.

El segundo hombre sonrió con petulancia.

-Yo tengo tiempo ahora mismo. Hay un callejón en la parte de atrás.

-Después de patearte el trasero, ¿me dejarás en paz?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces vamos a acabar con esto.

Toph siguió a los hombres hasta el callejón antes mencionado. No había nada allí, unas pocas cajas vacías y un contenedor de basura grande de metal en un lugar inusual, pero fuera de eso...

Con un leve toque de su pie, Toph pudo notar que algo más estaba fuera de lugar. Ese contenedor era demasiado grande, pesado, olía a nuevo… y se disparó en su dirección sin previo aviso. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de decidir que era sospechoso antes de que estuviera metida dentro y con la tapa de metal cerrándose, con extremo cuidado, detrás de ella.

-¿Cuál es la gran idea?- gritó enfurecida.

Pero un momento después los hombres volcaron el contenedor y ella fue arrojada a sus pies.

-¿Quién los envió?

-Sus padres- se oyó el gruñido de un hombre desde el exterior -Aparentemente no les complace que usted ande vagando por las calles como una delincuente cualquiera.

-Me importa un bledo- agregó el otro hombre -Pero nos están pagando mucha plata.

-En cuanto salga… - comenzó la chica con saña, pero los dos hombres se carcajearon con descuido.

-De salir nada- dijo uno -Ese contenedor está hecho de metal.

-No irás a ningún lado jovencita...

Pero eso no impidió que Toph tratara. Los sonidos de sus puños y talones contra el grueso del metal, fueron completamente ahogados mientras uno de los hombres le decía al otro que iría a llamar a sus padres por teléfono.

No es que eso importara. La Bandida Ciega no iba a ser contenida.

.

00000000000

.

Sokka se sentía deprimido. Hasta el momento, su semana no había sido tan divertida como el año anterior, y no podía dejar de reflexionar sobre lo mucho que su vida había cambiado desde que su camioneta se quedó sin gasolina a pocas cuadras del As de Espadas. Todas esas cosas de la guerra y los enredos espirituosos, no eran su área de especialización. Él era un contrabandista. Un corredor. Infierno, él era el mejor corredor en el mundo. Se trataba de una vida que se ajustaba a su mano como un guante. Y si esta tontería de la Prohibición nunca terminaba, su padre podría comenzar de nuevo en la Destilería y Sokka todavía tendría trabajo. Por supuesto que todo eso era siempre y cuando, sobreviviera al día a día. Sokka suspiró profundamente, pateando una piedra suelta en la acera delante de él.

No podía caminar ni tres pies con Aang y su magia de Espíritus, sin ser agredido o detenido. Pero aunque le costara admitirlo, nunca negaría que se había encariñado con el pequeño niño volador. Por no hablar de lo feliz que el chico hacía a su hermana menor. Katara nunca lo sabría, pero ella significaba el mundo entero para Sokka. Él iría a los extremos de la tierra para mantenerla a salvo, aunque su padre no se lo hubiera pedido… Y ahora sería mucho más sencillo. Después de todo, con un avatar de cómplice, compartiendo ese mismo deseo, su seguridad estaba garantizada.

Luego estaba Toph. Sokka frunció el ceño. Todavía no sabía qué hacer con ella. Ciertamente no era como cualquier chica que había conocido, lo confundía y lo irritaba, pero de alguna manera, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Sokka se encogió de hombros. A veces no hay ninguna explicación para algunas cosas.

-Vaya, mira lo que ha traído el gato.

Sokka se detuvo y se volvió confuso, hacia la esquina que acababa de dejar atrás. Un camión se había detenido en la acera junto a él, y sentado en el asiento del pasajero, había un rostro familiar.

-¿Bato?- Sokka parpadeó sorprendido -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Es bueno verte- bufó el hombre

-No nos ve durante un buen rato y lo primero que se le ocurre cuando nos ve, es preguntar que hacemos aquí.

Sokka identificó esa voz y se inclinó más hacia adelante para poder ver al asiento del conductor, pero desde antes de confirmar sus sospechas, él ya sonreía.

-Papá.

.

000000000

.

Aang caminaba muy despacio por la calle, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Appa, literalmente, daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Ya no la entiendo- suspiró.

Appa soltó un gañido simpático y Aang lo miró.

-¿Cómo puede odiarme y todavía preocuparse por mí?, Quiero decir... solo mira lo que pasó en el Laogai… ella vino detrás de mí, siempre cuidando de mí. Pero ya no me mira a los ojos, ni puede permanecer en una habitación a solas conmigo durante más de cinco minutos y... ciertamente no ha tenido una conversación normal conmigo.

Aang suspiró de nuevo y empezó a rascarle la cabeza a Appa, mientras caminaba.

-¿No es completamente de locos extrañarla tanto, cuando yo todavía la veo todo el tiempo?

Appa ladró.

-Sí. Ya me lo imaginaba.

De repente, Appa se paró en seco y empezó a olfatear el aire. Aang se detuvo y lo miró. Su pelaje estaba erizado.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?

Appa soltó un quejido extraño y siguió olfateando. Aang esperó pacientemente. Después de otros pocos quejidos, Appa echó a correr por la acera. Aang, que ya estaba familiarizado con el procedimiento, sólo lo siguió. El impresionante sentido del olfato del can, les había costado más de una aventura, pero había pasado mucho desde que había tenido suficiente tiempo a solas con su perro.

-¡Hey, espera!

Aang se echó a reír mientras corría. Appa debía estar en verdad emocionado para correr así. Finalmente alcanzó al enorme pastor, a pocas cuadras de distancia de una calle tranquila. Había extrañas tiendas aquí y allá, pero predominaban los apartamentos. Appa se dejó caer delante de una de las tiendas y Aang enarcó una ceja.

La construcción era pequeña, un lugar de aspecto miserable entre dos edificios; las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas rojas oscuras, decoradas con costuras de oro fino y cuentas de vidrio que se veían muy viejas. En el letrero por encima de la puerta sólo se leía "El Viajero".

-Eso no explica mucho- dijo Aang con el ceño fruncido.

Appa meneó la cola y lo miró con impaciencia.

-¿De verdad quieres que vayamos allí dentro?

Appa ladró una vez y Aang suspiró.

-Está bien, pero mejor quédate cerca de mí.

Una campana sonó en algún lugar profundo dentro de la tienda cuando Aang ingresó. Era un lugar bastante extraño, repleto de estanterías polvorientas, e iluminado tan solo por la luz roja que se filtraba por las cortinas. La tienda era muy estrecha, pero por lo que él podía ver, esta parecía extenderse hasta bastante más adelante. Él no podía ver la pared del fondo, que se perdía en la oscuridad, eso le dio mala espina.

-¿Hola?

Su voz no tenía gran volumen, ni eco. Parecía como si en vez de salir, fuera absorbida por el aire a su alrededor. Aang miró las estanterías con desconfianza. La mayoría de los libros eran muy antiguos y se había desvanecido o agrietado la cubierta, algunos títulos incluso eran ilegibles. Sin embargo, lo qué más le llamó la atención, fueron los montones de rollos amontonados entre los libros. Le recordaba a la colección de Wan Shi Tong. Había pocos espacios donde las paredes se veían, y parecían estar cubiertas con extraños bordados que se desvanecían y mostraban extrañas criaturas… como ese bisonte con seis patas y...

-Ah, ¡ahí estás!

Aang saltó sorprendido. Un hombre estaba de pie detrás de él… y no había sentido su llegada. Se sintió vulnerable por un breve momento antes de maldecirse a sí mismo por el descuido. Centró su atención en el recién llegado y de inmediato se relajó. La piel oscura y arrugada del hombre, contrastaba con una cabeza calva y una espesa barba blanca. Además le sonreía ampliamente, mientras sus ojos anunciaban diversión.

-He estado esperándote Aang.

El joven lo miró patidifuso. Ese hombre tenía una voz amable y un acento que no reconoció. Estaba descalzo, vestido con un par de arrugados pantalones de color naranja desteñido, una camiseta blanca y... olía a plátanos.

-Um... ¿quién es usted y cómo sabe quién soy yo?- le preguntó con suspicacia, dando un paso atrás.

-¡Ah, mis disculpas!- dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia -Mi nombre es Pathik. Yo soy un gurú y tú eres un Avatar.

-¿Qué has dicho?

El gurú levantó la mano, riendo amigablemente.

-Olvidé mencionar, que era un amigo íntimo de tu padre.

-Mi padre- repitió Aang con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero por supuesto. Gyatso era amigo mío.

La comprensión finalmente amaneció en el rostro de Aang.

-Oh... oh, Gyatso- suspiró, aliviado -¿Cómo sabías que vendría aquí?

Pathik extendió los brazos.

-Los espíritus saben mucho más que la mayoría de la gente- se rió de nuevo -Ahora ven, ven conmigo- continuó, haciendo señas hacia las profundidades oscuras de la tienda -Tienes mucho que aprender.

.

00000000000

.

Katara se sentía sola. Y era realmente molesto. Antes de conocer a Aang, ella estaba bien estando sola durante largos periodos de tiempo, pero ahora que estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia… le parecía extraño cuando él no estaba allí. Ella no quería tener tiempo a solas para pensar. Demasiadas cosas malas. Su pelea con Aang, su incapacidad para salvar a Jet, su madre... Katara suspiró. Su mente siempre volvía a su madre.

La joven maestra agua se detuvo a mitad de la acera y miró a su alrededor. Ella no había estado prestando atención al camino y se encontró de pie ante un pequeño edificio antiguo, construido en piedra y con las amplias puertas de madera abiertas de par en par. Ella reconoció la caligrafía en el arco de la entrada.

"_Templo de los Espíritus de Ba Sing Se" _

Cada ciudad y pueblo tenía un templo Espiritual. Eran, por lo general, sólo lugares pequeños como el de aquí, con suelos de madera, bancos viejos y un altar en la parte delantera. No había nada espectacular. Sólo un poco de incienso y algunas ofrendas para personas que se habían ido. Los templos eran lugares comunes, abiertos a todo el público, donde todos podían rezar a los espíritus por la paz.

Mucha gente (como Sokka por ejemplo), no creía ya en los espíritus, por lo que eran lugares muy tranquilos y solitarios en esos días. Algún sabio -una especie de guía espiritual que cuidaba el templo y oraba por la gente-, probablemente vivía en el piso de arriba, pero no estaba en este momento. Katara lo supo cuando entró. No había estado en un templo en mucho tiempo… Los Gánsters no eran exactamente los primeros en la lista de invitados… Pero por alguna razón se sintió obligada a sentarse en el banquillo de la primera fila, justo delante del altar.

-¿Mamá?- susurró, mirando hacia el techo -Yo sé que no he hablado contigo en...

Ella hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y agacho la mirada, avergonzada.

-Te prometo que iré a visitarte cuando vuelva a casa. Voy a llevarte flores y todo.

Se detuvo de nuevo para tomar una respiración profunda.

-Yo solo... podría utilizar algunos de tus consejos justo ahora. Realmente te echo de menos y... las cosas están volviéndose muy difíciles. Quiero decir... ha sido duro crecer sin ti y ahora este hombre ha entrado en mi vida y cambió todo por completo y...

Ella suspiró, mirando a sus pies.

-Sólo desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Katara se quedó en silencio. Sólo se sentó allí, mirando al altar mientras pensaba en su madre, por un tiempo muy largo.

.

000000000

.

-Quiero que sepan- gritó Toph, por lo que parecía la millonésima vez -Que cuando salga de aquí, ambos lo van a lamentar muchísimo.

-Ah, sí- suspiró uno de los hombres.

Estaba sentado en el suelo cerca del contenedor de basura, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

-No sucederá- dijo el otro hombre, apoyado contra la pared opuesta al basurero.

-Porque no saldrás de allí- rieron los dos.

Toph se detuvo, recargándose contra el frío metal para tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

-Si así lo quieren- escupió -¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Quiero ser capaz de mencionar sus nombres cuando le diga a la gente lo mucho que los desfiguré.

-Oh, eres graciosa.

-Bueno, mala suerte.

-¿Qué pasa, tienen miedo?

El hombre en el suelo hizo una mueca.

-Soy Fu... él es Lang.

-¿Por qué le dices eso?- gruñó Lang.

-Suena como que Miss Lang tiene tanto miedo como una niña- canturreaba Toph, presionando sus palmas en el metal y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ella los alentó cuando comenzaron a discutir entre sí, escuchando el eco dentro del metal. La Bandida Ciega sonrió.

.

000000000000

.

Hakoda negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Mis propios hijos- dijo avergonzado -Trabajando para el gobierno. Nunca pensé que vería el día.

Sokka rodó sus ojos.

-No creo que sentarte en una habitación con el alcalde y su secretaria por algunas horas cuente como trabajo para el gobierno.

-¿Te pagan?

-No- se encogió de hombros –Los otros consejeros casi nos echaron cuando le dijimos todo al alcalde.

Hakoda sonrió y puso los ojos en Bato.

-Ese es mi muchacho.

-Me alegro de que te sientas orgulloso, papá- suspiró él.

Hakoda había comprado bocadillos para los tres y ahora estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo a la orilla del río, observando los remolcadores. Sokka estaba lanzando pedazos de pan a los patos tortuga, con el ceño fruncido.

-Hijo, no creo que jamás te haya visto ceder alimentos- dijo Hakoda después de varios minutos de silencio -¿Cuál es el problema?

Sokka se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que me he metido en algo para lo que no estaba listo- murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bato.

Otro encogimiento de hombros.

-Todo esto con Aang y los dragones... se está convirtiendo en una guerra masiva- suspiró -No estoy hecho para una guerra. Yo sólo soy un corredor, un contrabandista.

Los tres hombres permanecieron en silencio por un corto tiempo. Hakoda suspiró largamente.

-Bueno muchacho, pasa de esta manera- dijo pensativo -Todos sabíamos que este conflicto con los Dragones se iba a venir de cabeza en algún momento. Simplemente no sabía que tú y tu hermana acabarían en el centro del mismo.

-Eso es verdad- admitió Sokka, lanzando otro pedazo de sándwich al río.

-Pero creo que somos los mejores para el trabajo- dijo Hakoda, apoyándose en sus manos -Tienes el talento, tienes la habilidad. Tienes el linaje.

Sokka rodó los ojos de nuevo, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

-Y Aang realmente los necesita a los dos. No podrá hacerlo sin ustedes.

-Supongo…

Otro silencio.

-Está bien, pero en serio- exclamó el chico de repente -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

.

00000000000

.

La parte trasera de la tienda Pathik no era en absoluto lo que Aang se esperaba. Las estanterías atestadas y las vigas sombrías dieron paso a un techo de vidrio, que resguardaba un invernadero lleno de toda clase de plantas. La parte trasera de la tienda era la fachada que simulaba a una pared de ladrillo, detrás de la cuál, las enredaderas cubrían el techo y una fuente de piedra se alzaba con orgullo. Lirios de agua flotaban en el agua clara.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le preguntó el joven, destilando emoción.

-Este es mi santuario- sonrió con cariño Pathik, mirando a su alrededor -El espacio ideal para la meditación que tanto necesitas.

-¿Meditación?

-Usted ha aprendido a meditar, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Gyatso me enseñó cuando era pequeño. No lo he hecho mucho desde entonces- admitió Aang.

Pathik se encogió de hombros.

-Como ya he dicho. Es necesario meditar.

.

0000000000000

.

Fue el olor que primero llamó la atención de Katara. El incienso en el altar era fuerte, pero aún podía oler el aroma a té de menta no muy lejos de ahí. Hacía siglos que había estado en una tienda de té, pues eran cada vez menos comunes en estos días, por lo que, naturalmente, estaba dispuesta a ir a echar un vistazo. La joven maestra agua finalmente se levantó de su asiento en el templo y salió a la calle, mirando al edificio de a lado. Era un lugar pequeño con un letrero de madera colgado sobre la puerta…

_"El Dragón de Jazmín"_

Ella miró dentro y se sorprendió de hallar el lugar repleto de clientes. Pero su atención de inmediato fue a otra parte.

-Necesitamos otra olla de té de ciruela, tío- dijo alegremente, el único camarero de la tienda.

-Muy bien, estoy preparándolo tan rápido como puedo- contestó una voz en algún lugar dentro de las cocinas.

Katara se quedó helada en la puerta. El camarero y el hombre en la cocina... O bien eran exactamente iguales a un par conocidos o... El camarero se volvió un poco al atender a un cliente, dejando a la vista una cicatriz enorme en un lado de su cara.

Zuko miró hacia la puerta, pues sintió que alguien estaba allí, pero no vio a nadie así que se encogió de hombros y regresó a trabajar.

Katara ya estaba a mitad de camino por la calle, corriendo tan rápido como podía.

.

0000000000

.


	34. Chapter 34

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 33

.

-¡Señor alcalde!- gritó Katara cuando irrumpió en el Ayuntamiento a toda prisa.

-Señor donde...

Ella se detuvo en seco justo al centro de la sala principal. El lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- susurró.

.

0000000000000

.

-Aang, dentro de ti se mantiene dormido un gran poder- dijo Pathik solemnemente.

Los dos estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo delante de la fuente, Aang estaba poco a poco, tomando conciencia de la cantidad de vida alrededor. Había mariposas revoloteando cerca del techo de cristal, lirones comiendo bayas de los arbustos cercanos, colibríes zumbando sobre las flores, ardillas voladoras y lagartijas saltando de rama en rama...

-¿Aang? ¿Estás escuchando?

Aang parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Pathik.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó tímidamente -Estoy prestando atención. Adelante.

Pathik le sonrió.

-Está bien. ¿Supongo que no has oído hablar de los chakras?

Aang lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es un chaka?

-Hm... Tal vez deberíamos probar un enfoque diferente- murmuró Pathik -Recuérdame. ¿Qué año es este?

-Uh... 1927- Aang respondió lentamente, cada vez más confundido.

-Sí, sí por supuesto- rió entre dientes -Tienes dieciséis, ¿correcto?

-Diecisiete dentro de un par de meses...

-Supongo que los chicos de dieciséis, hacen las mismas cosas que siempre han hecho- murmuró Pathik pensativo, rascándose la barbilla con barba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

Pathik rió de nuevo.

-Se meten en problemas, toman, se enamoran- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aang frunció el ceño, pero no encontró respuesta razonable. Después de todo, tenía razón.

-¿Y?

-Háblame al respecto- dijo Pathik, encogiéndose de hombros -Háblame de ti, de tu vida. Dime lo que quieras.

Aang mantuvo el ceño fruncido, pero Pathik sólo le sonrió.

-Soy un oyente muy bueno.

.

00000000000

.

-La última vez que vi a Billie, estaba en la casa de huéspedes- dijo Sokka, sentado en la parte trasera del camión de su padre -¿Por qué la estás buscando?

-Sólo le echamos un ojo a la familia- respondió Bato con una sonrisa -Nos enteramos que había algunos problemas por aquí.

-Ya veo- suspiró Sokka, mirando por el callejón al lado de la Casa de Chatter, mientras el camión se detenía.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Que diablos...

-Sokka, ¿a dónde vas?- le gritó Hakoda a su hijo, mientras éste saltaba a la acera y echaba a correr por el callejón.

-Creo que Toph está en problemas- gritó de vuelta, doblando la esquina a toda velocidad.

-¿Toph? ¡Toph! ¡¿dónde estás?!- los ojos de Sokka cayeron sobre lo que había visto desde el camión.

Alguien yacía tendido en el suelo entre un montón de grava. Sólo Toph le pudo haber causado esto a alguien sin la audiencia de la policía. Miró a su alrededor en el callejón, viendo que otro hombre era estrellado contra la pared, destrozando las rocas. Él desdichado dejó escapar un gemido, pero no tuvo tiempo de reincorporarse porque Sokka se acercó y lo agarró por el cuello.

-¿Dónde está ella?- gruñó.

El hombre sólo se quejó una y otra vez, incapaz de articular palabra. Sokka lo miró exasperado. Había un contenedor de basura metálico incrustado en la pared, con un enorme agujero perforado desde el interior. Sokka parpadeó sorprendido.

-Qué podría...

-¿Sokka?

El aludido se dio vuelta, sorprendido.

-¡Toph!- gritó con emoción, corriendo hacia adelante y atrapando a la chica en un abrazo monstruoso -¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien!

La colocó de nuevo sobre sus pies, sólo para encontrarla mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-Um- empezó, levantando una ceja.

Sokka se sonrojó y tiró del sombrero más abajo sobre sus ojos.

-Quiero decir- murmuró, aclarándose la garganta -Estoy contento de que no estás en problemas. Ya sabes, no me siento con ganas de matar a nadie en este momento.

Toph rodó los ojos.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Y yo que pensaba que los caballeros estaban extintos- se burló su padre, mientras él y Bato se unían a ellos en el callejón.

Sokka y Toph se ruborizaron miserablemente y los hombres dejaron escapar una carcajada. Luego Hakoda vio a los dos hombres en su estado actual de pérdida del conocimiento y el contenedor destrozado.

-¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

-Te lo explicaré más adelante- dijo Toph a la carrera, corriendo hacia la calle -Tenemos que encontrar a Aang y Katara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Sokka, corriendo detrás de ella.

-Si estos idiotas me encontraron a mí, alguien peor podría encontrarlos a ellos.

-Niños, adelántense- dijo Hakoda -Bato y yo tenemos que ir a ver a Billie.

-Gracias papá- gritó Sokka al doblar la esquina y salió corriendo hacia su nueva Susan.

.

0000000000

.

Katara parpadeó sorprendida cuando notó las puertas de una bodega por encima de su cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, ni sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que Azula y sus compinches habían estado esperando por ella en el Ayuntamiento y que fue superada en número lamentablemente.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó (sin moverse del sillón que había formado con cajas polvorientas) cuando escuchó los seguros de la puerta moviéndose -¿Vienes por más insultos Azula? ¿O tal vez sólo necesitas una de estas cajas?

-Incorrecto.

Oyó la voz venenosa de la chica desde la parte superior de la escalera.

-Acabas de conseguir un compañero de celda.

Momentos después, nada más y nada menos que Zuko aterrizó de rodillas, cerca suyo y a los pies de la escalera. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de él.

-Oh, genial- Katara suspiró frustrada -Como si esto no fuera ya muy tonto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó oscuro, poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una mirada iracunda.

-Oh, tú sabes, pensé que encerrarme en un sótano durante un tiempo sería divertido- ella le frunció el ceño -¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí idiota?

-Así que te atrapó también- murmuró, mirando alrededor.

El piso era de tierra, las paredes de ladrillo y estaba lleno de cajas, frascos y rocas. Una linterna antigua colgaba de la puerta, proporcionándoles muy poca luz.

-Vaya, ¿qué te hace decir eso?- ella rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Siempre estás tan difícil o es sólo cuando estoy aquí?- escupió Zuko, sentado en el suelo, contra la pared frente a ella y con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, no puedo comentar sobre eso- respondió ella a la ligera -Tengo esta política en la que no respondo a preguntas tontas, hechas por matones como tú.

-Oh, ¿tratar de secuestrar a tu novio me hace un idiota?- cuestionó con sarcasmo.

-Cállate- le espetó Katara, de repente sentada en su silla y mirándolo fieramente.

Zuko se sorprendió sobre manera, sintiendo incluso un atisbo de miedo al mirar el odio en sus ojos.

-Yo no tengo que explicarte nada. Ni siquiera tengo que hablarte. Puedes ser su prisionero, pero todos son iguales.

-¿Quién? ¿Mi familia?

-Los Dragones- susurró ella -No les importa nada, solo ustedes mismos. Yo en cambio, me preocupo por la gente. Me preocupo por él. ¿Y tu crees que sólo puedes ir y llevártelo lejos para reparar tu estúpido orgullo herido?

La joven apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, visiblemente ofuscada. Zuko se quedó en silencio.

-No tienes idea de cómo tú y tu gente me han afectado. A mí especialmente- ella apretó los dientes y se alejó de él -Los Dragones me quitaron a mi madre.

Un silencio cayó entre ellos. Ninguno dijo una palabra ni movió un músculo hasta mucho rato después.

-Eso es- empezó él en voz muy baja -algo que tenemos en común.

Katara se puso rígida, pero no respondió. Acaba de asimilarlo y lo miró con desconcierto. Zuko volvió la mirada hacia sus pies.

.

0000000000

.

Aang sintió que había estado hablando durante horas. Nunca había hablado mucho acerca de su vida. Pero una vez que empezó, él simplemente no pudo parar. Pathik parecía satisfecho por este resultado. Antes de darse cuenta, le estaba diciendo todo sobre ese extraño sentimiento, sus miedos, sus remordimientos, sus deseos. Y cada frase volvía hacia el mismo tema.

-Ella es perfecta- exclamó frustrado, a la mitad de su perorata que por sexta o séptima vez relataba su pelea con Katara.

-Ella es todo, absolutamente todo para mí. No hay una sola cosa de ella que quisiera cambiar. ¡Y ahora me odia!... No entiendo lo que hice mal, y así… ¡¿cómo se supone que puedo arreglarlo?!

Aang dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Es ridículo. Estoy enamorado de ella. ¿No es eso lo más ridículo que has escuchado?

Por primera vez, Pathik lo interrumpió.

-¿El hecho de que estés enamorado de ella?- preguntó en tono divertido -¿Es eso lo que es tan ridículo?

-No... Por supuesto que no. Sería ridículo si no lo estuviera. ¿He mencionado que es perfecta?- el viejo gurú sonrió divertido.

-No, lo que es ridículo es cuan enamorado estoy de ella. Quiero decir, solo tengo dieciséis por el amor de Dios. Se supone que debo preocuparme por cosas estúpidas como coches y armas de fuego y alcohol, al igual que Sokka. ¡Pero no!, tengo que ir y caer rendido como un loco, quiero decir... ¡ella es como una tormenta!, te golpea y te protege y te hace volar… todo de repente… y luego estas atrapado justo en medio del diluvio y... estoy empapado y me estoy ahogando, pero no quiero volver a no estarlo, ¿entiendes?

Finalmente dejó de hablar, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

-Wow- dijo sin aliento -Estoy cansado. Eso fue agotador.

-¿Crees que la apertura del espíritu no cansa?

Pathik reía entre dientes.

-¿Mi espíritu?- repitió el chico, ahogando un bostezo.

-Tu espíritu es lo que te distingue, Aang- dijo Pathik sabiamente -Es lo que te hace ser el Avatar. Cada espíritu es eterno, pero el tuyo se mantiene aquí en la Tierra, en lugar de pasar al mundo de los espíritus… Aun así, todavía sigue unido a ti en esta vida, así que puede ser abrumado por problemas mundanos. Para controlar el Estado Avatar, el espíritu debe ser libre.

-¿Libre de problemas mundanos?- dijo Aang lentamente, bostezando de nuevo- ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

-Eso es algo que tú y tu Katara deben aprender juntos- respondió Pathik, sonriendo.

Aang se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mi Katara?- repitió y luego se detuvo, tirando una sonrisa en sus labios -Mi Katara. Me gusta cómo suena eso. Mi Katara.

-Debe tener cuidado con esas inclinaciones posesivas, Aang- advirtió Pathik en voz baja -Ámala, pero no la tengas por un objeto del cuál eres dueño.

Aang dejó escapar un resoplido de risa.

-¿Dueño de ella?, por favor- se burló para sus adentros -Eso es como decir que voy a apoderarme del océano o algo así. Es imposible.

Pathik sonrió, pareciendo contento.

-Estoy impresionado. Tu espíritu está en mejores condiciones de lo que pensaba…

Pero luego, el hombre frunció el ceño pareciendo consternado.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te impide controlarlo?

-Pensé que se suponía que ibas a decirme eso- dijo Aang a través de un tercer bostezo.

Pathik negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Puedo ver que estoy perdiendo tu atención, así que vamos a intentar algo más relajado ahora que resultó. Quiero que medites, Aang. Medita en el Estado Avatar. Encuentra la fuente de tus dificultades con él.

-Meditar suena bien.

.

000000000000

.

El silencio estaba empezando a molestar a Katara. Le gustaba la calma tanto como la persona de la que venía, pero un Zuko ceñudo desde la esquina no estaba ayudando a nadie.

-Mira, no tomes esto como un cumplido o algo- comenzó abruptamente -Pero salvo la esquizofrénica de tu hermana, no tengo nadie con quien hablar más que tú.

Ella lo miró y él le ofreció una sonrisa burlona a regañadientes, luego suspiró con seriedad.

-Zuko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Te refieres a la bodega? Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto.

-Me refiero a Ba Sing Se- replicó ella, haciendo caso omiso de la evasión -No nos seguiste hasta aquí… ¿verdad?

-No- suspiró él -Mi tío decidió que debíamos salir de Omashu por un tiempo. Tratamos de permanecer fuera del radar de Azula… pero al parecer, ella ya estaba aquí por tu novio.

El pecho de Katara se estrujó incómodamente cuando se refirió a Aang como su novio. Zuko no tenía idea de lo mal que estaba su relación en este momento, ni sabía que nunca habían estado realmente juntos, pero se las arregló para hacer daño. Y curiosamente, ella no culpaba a Zuko. No importaba lo fácil que hubiera sido eso.

-¿Dónde está?... Tu tío, quiero decir.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Buscándome, si yo tuviera que adivinar. Quería hacer frente a Azula solo, así que le dije que se fuera. Pero ella como de costumbre, no estaba interesada. Los funcionarios de la prohibición son un dolor de cabeza real.

Katara asintió a regañadientes. Él la miró con ironía.

-Así que… ¿el Avatar va a venir a rescatarte?, porque se está poniendo muy peligroso por aquí.

Katara pensó en ello. Deseaba que su respuesta hubiera sido un 'sí' instantáneo, pero no fue así. ¿Aang vendría por ella, después de todo lo que había sucedido?

-Sí, va a venir- dijo en voz baja, sonriendo.

Y no miserablemente

-Él me encontrará. Yo sé que lo hará.

.

0000000

.

-¡Katara!

Pathik saltó sorprendido, cuando Aang se puso en pie.

-Aang, ¿qué pasa?

-Katara, creo que está en problemas- respondió él con voz alterada.

Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo y se esforzó por regular los desesperados latidos de su corazón.

-Yo... la vi. En mi cabeza. La escuché.

-¿Tuviste una visión?

-Sí, ¡exactamente!, Ella está encerrada en algún lugar con Zuko… ¡Podría estar en peligro!- gritó por encima del hombro, mientras corría hacia la salida.

Appa salió del laberinto de plantas y corrió junto a él. Ladraba con ansiedad, como si entendiera las palabras de su dueño. Pathik corrió tras ambos.

-Aang, ¡no! Si te vas ahora, ya no podrás controlar el Estado Avatar.

Aang se detuvo en la puerta y miró hacia atrás.

-No me importa, tengo que salvarla- dijo en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

.

0000000

.

El camión de Sokka rugía en su marcha por la ciudad, mientras que él estiraba el cuello por la ventana.

-¿Los ves?- llamó con urgencia.

Toph rodó los ojos.

-Sí Sokka, los veo.

-Oh cierto, lo siento.

-¡Sokka! ¡Toph!

El camión se paró en seco. Aang y Appa derrapaban por la calle hacia ellos. Ambos chicos saltaron a la acera y miraron al chico de ojos grises con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Toph con firmeza.

-Estoy bien, pero Katara está en problemas- jadeó Aang, con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento -Conocí a un gurú y él me estaba ayudando a meditar y tuve una visión.

Sokka y Toph se le quedaron mirando con otro tipo preocupación. Él levantó la mirada y les frunció el ceño.

-Lo digo en serio- exclamó, frustrado -Katara está encerrada en algún lugar con Zuko.

-¿Has visto dónde?

Los tres de ellos se volvieron, sorprendidos. Aang y Sokka cayeron en posiciones defensivas al ver quien caminaba hacia ellos, pero Toph solo sonrió.

-Te recuerdo- dijo amablemente, dando un paso adelante y estrechándole la mano -¿Qué estás haciendo en Ba Sing?

-Toph, ¿conoces a este tipo?- siseó Sokka.

Toph le frunció el ceño.

-Uh, algo así. Nos encontramos en la calle una vez...

-Toph, este es el Tío Iroh- dijo Aang, con un tono de advertencia en su voz -Literalmente es el tío de Zuko.

Toph se detuvo, con las cejas levantadas.

-Oh… Honestamente no puedo decir que lo imaginara.

Iroh levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

-Por favor, no estoy aquí para iniciar problemas- dijo seriamente -Creo que podemos ayudarnos unos a otros.

Aang y Sokka se relajaron un poco, aunque con cautela.

-Tú dijiste que tenías una visión de Zuko. ¿Has visto dónde está?

-Ellos estaban en un sótano… no estoy seguro- respondió Aang.

Iroh frunció el ceño.

-Así que ahí es donde los llevó.

-¿Quién y a donde?- rompió Sokka.

-Azula- suspiró Iroh -Zuko y yo hemos estado aquí por un corto tiempo… para evitarla de hecho. Simplemente manejábamos una tienda de té, pero ella se enteró de que estábamos aquí de alguna manera y fuimos detenidos. Nos llevaron a la alcaldía y yo me las arreglé para crear una oportunidad de escape, pero Zuko se quedó atrás.

-Así que están en el Ayuntamiento- dijo Aang rápidamente -Vamos entonces.

-Espera espera, espera- lo cortó Sokka en voz alta -¿Cómo? ¿qué?... ¡¿Lo estás dejando que venir con nosotros?!, no creo…

Estaba diciendo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto violentamente hacia Iroh, pero Aang acababa de dibujar un aspecto sorprendentemente imponente, que lo hizo callar.

-Tengo que salvarla- sentenció Aang.

Su tono era bajo pero demandante. Finalmente les lanzó una mirada apremiante antes de subir a la parte trasera del camión, con su perro pisándole los talones. Toph se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el asiento del pasajero. Iroh siguió a Aang en la parte posterior y Sokka, refunfuñando para sí mismo todo el tiempo, se subió en el asiento del conductor y se puso al volante.

-Ese chico tiene un mal genio- murmuró.

Toph sonrió con orgullo.

-Él sólo quiere que Katara esté a salvo, lo sabes- señaló -Y teniendo en cuenta la forma en que esos dos han estado… me gustaría darle al chico un respiro.

Sokka farfulló por un momento. Claramente, él no había estado esperando una respuesta real de Toph.

-Sí, bueno…

Hizo un intento de volver a escena, pero ambos sabían que no tenía ninguno. Así que sólo frunció el ceño.

-Mierda.

.

0000000000000

.

Katara frunció el ceño, mirando como Zuko dibujaba patrones en la tierra con el dedo.

-Sabes... probablemente podría curarla- dijo en voz baja.

Él la miró intensamente.

-La cicatriz, quiero decir.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron con sorpresa, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sé que es algo importante para ti, y no has tratado de hacerme daño ni una vez en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí...

-El tío me ha llevado con curanderos antes- la interrumpió en voz baja -Esta no es una cicatriz normal.

Katara lo miró astutamente por largo rato. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, llegando hasta la parte delantera de su camisa y sacando un frasco de cristal pequeño, atado a una cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello.

-Nunca he dicho a nadie sobre esto- dijo humildemente -Cuando llegué a dominar el Agua Control, mi profesor me dio esto… Fue obsequiado por los espíritus desde el origen en la Destilería del Norte. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No es agua común. Se supone que tiene las propiedades curativas más poderosas del mundo. En las manos de una maestra agua, podría ser suficiente.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntó dubitativo.

El ceño Katara se endureció.

-Puedes empezar de nuevo sin esa cicatriz- dijo con firmeza -Puedes dejar de preocuparte por tu orgullo y podrás dejar de perseguir a Aang.

La comprensión amaneció sobre el rostro de Zuko, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

-Yo no quiero que lo lastimes nunca más. Así que si hago esto por ti, tienes que hacer eso por mí.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya entiendo. No lo estás haciendo por mí, lo estás haciendo por él- dijo en voz baja.

Ella se encogió de hombros y para su gran sorpresa, sonrió un poco.

-En ese caso, seguro.

Katara inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundida.

-Espera, ¿me dejarás hacerlo porque no lo hago por ti?

-Bueno, sí- respondió Zuko, como si fuera obvio -Sería raro si lo hicieras por mí.

Katara se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a ver...

.

0000000000

.


	35. Chapter 35

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 34

.

-¿Algo en su mente, Aang?

Aang se sobresaltó un poco. Iroh le sonreía desde el otro lado del camión, acariciando a Appa.

-Oh, eh...- balbuceó antes de soltar una risa nerviosa -Es sólo que... la última vez que estuvimos en la parte trasera de un camión juntos, tu sobrino me había secuestrado.

Iroh se rió entre dientes.

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado.

Los dos de ellos se quedaron en silencio, Aang con el ceño fruncido en sus rodillas mientras el carro de Sokka pitaba a través de la ciudad. Iroh miró a Appa, que dejó escapar un quejido suave.

-Pero algo más te molesta- dijo Iroh.

Aang lo miró.

-Me han dicho que soy fácil para hablar.

El hombre mayor le sonreía con solemnidad, de esa manera que le recordaba a su gente… infundiéndole confianza. Aang suspiró.

-Tú eh... ¿sabes mucho sobre el mundo de los espíritus?- preguntó vacilante.

-Usted está hablando con la persona adecuada- sonrió Iroh -Hay leyendas entre la banda del Dragón que dicen que he estado en el mundo de los espíritus.

Aang parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Es cierto?

Iroh se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. ¿Tú que crees?

Aang lo miró perplejo.

-Puedo ver que no voy a obtener una respuesta directa.

-Usted es sabio para alguien tan joven. Ahora, ¿que te está molestando?

-Bueno... supongo que, ya sabe… el Avatar, eh... quería liberar mi espíritu- dijo lentamente, haciendo girar su sombrero entre las manos -Olvidarme de... los apegos mundanos y esas cosas.

Hizo una pausa y levantó la vista. Al frente, Iroh estaba impasible, por lo que continuó.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

Iroh frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué deseas liberar tu espíritu?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Oh...

Aang suspiró, tratando de sonar casual.

-Para ganar el poder ilimitado del universo.

-Ah- fue la simple respuesta de Iroh.

Aang esperó en silencio mientras Iroh pensaba, lentamente rascando las orejas de Appa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con los apegos mundanos?

-Mira... de eso se trata- murmuró Aang -No estoy seguro.

-¿Así que esta fue la instrucción que recibiste de otra persona?

Aang se encogió de hombros.

-¿Usted que piensa?

-Que usted es un ser infinitamente poderoso- rió entre dientes -En este contexto, supongo que apego mundano… sería todo aquello que valoras y a quien sea que ames.

Aang se congeló.

-Alguien... ¿que ame?- repitió lentamente. Iroh asintió con la cabeza.

-Como el Avatar tienes un espíritu que puede controlar el poder y energía del universo, pero también está unido a tu cuerpo terrenal- continuó -Parece que a fin de permitir que el poder fluya, tú debes renunciar a lo que te une a este mundo.

-De ninguna manera- dijo Aang inmediatamente -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo…

Él miró hacia abajo, suspirando profundamente.

-No sé lo que debo hacer.

-Si usted me pregunta- dijo Iroh después de un largo silencio -Es un hombre sabio aquél que elige el amor por sobre el poder.

Aang lo miró, pareciendo miserable, incluso Appa se quejó con simpatía. En ese momento, el camión paró en seco.

-Bueno, fuera todos- llamó Sokka.

Aang y Iroh miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, ellos estaban en la acera en frente de la alcaldía. Los cuatro salieron del camión con Appa en la retaguardia.

-Iroh y yo vamos por Katara y Zuko- dijo Aang con firmeza -Sokka y Toph, vayan a buscar al alcalde.

-Entendido pies ligeros- dijo Toph rápidamente.

La chica cogió a Sokka por el codo y subió las escaleras del City Hall. Iroh miró a Aang pareciendo contrariado.

-¿Tienes un plan?

Aang asintió con la cabeza y se agachó, presionando las palmas de las manos contra el pavimento y cerrando los ojos. Todavía tenía problemas con lo que Toph llamada "vista de tierra"… pero había mejorado. Poco a poco.

-Vamos- murmuró para sí mismo -Vamos Katara, dime dónde estás...

.

000000000

.

¿Señor alcalde?- llamaba Sokka.

Él y Toph corrían en las entrañas del edificio.

El lugar estaba oscuro y desierto.

-Esto es probablemente malo.

-Cállate ronquidos, estoy tratando de escuchar- espetó Toph.

Sokka se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarla agachada en el suelo y con las palmas presionadas contra la piedra lisa. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Nadie. Todo el mundo se halla en las últimas habitaciones. Espera... dos personas están llegando en esta dirección.

Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y señaló una de las puertas que conducían fuera de la sala principal, ésta crujió momentos más tarde y dos chicas caminaron dentro. Una de ellas era alta y delgada, vestida con un traje negro. La otra era más baja y vestía un traje de color rosa chocante. Sokka y Toph las reconocieron al instante, pero algo más inquietaba a Sokka.

La cirquera estaba usando una chaqueta verde, abierta sobre su vestido, y había un alfiler de oro en la solapa con la forma de una serpiente de mar. Fue suficiente para reconocer la chaqueta.

-Hey- gritó –Cuando…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la otra chica había desenfundado un par de pistolas y Toph tuvo que agarrarlo por los tirantes para sacarlo de la línea de fuego.

-La próxima vez no podré salvarte- gruñó ella, girando y golpeando un puño en la tierra que disparó dos pilares a través del piso.

Su ataque lanzó a las dos chicas hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Sokka finalmente sacó su arma y estaba más que listo, cuando la puerta en la parte posterior de la sala se abrió de golpe. Todos se volvieron. Allí estaba Azula, junto a dos oficiales de la prohibición, remolcando a un alcalde mallugado y totalmente sometido. Azula le apuntó a la sien y sonrió.

-Esta lucha ha terminado- dijo.

.

0000000000000

.

Katara frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras sacaba el tapón del frasco de vidrio pequeño. Ella miró a Zuko, quien a su vez la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó en tono más bien sombrío.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, supongo...

-No- dijo Katara con firmeza -Tienes que estar preparado. Completamente. Debes estar dispuesto a cambiar y seguir adelante con tu parte del trato.

-Estoy listo entonces, lo siento- respondió apresuradamente.

Katara ladeó la cabeza un poco.

-Wow. Estas legítimamente tratando de cambiar, ¿no?- dijo en voz baja.

Zuko suspiró.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero sí. Mi tío piensa que hay una vida mejor para mí.

-Bueno, tu tío es un hombre sabio- dijo en voz baja –Quédate quieto y…

Ella fue interrumpida por la bodega siendo destrozada y por el estruendo que causaron las puertas al "abrirse". Tanto ella como Zuko se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos.

-¿Katara?

Ella casi dejó caer el frasco debido al alivio que le producía reconocer esa voz.

-Aang- suspiró ella, sonriendo mientras corría a su encuentro -Me encontraste. Veniste por mí, sabía que lo harías.

Aang no parecía oírla, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose firmemente entre ella y Zuko.

-¿Te lastimó?- preguntó oscuro.

-¿Qué?- Zuko se puso a la defensiva.

Pero a continuación, Iroh le había envuelto en un abrazo aplastante.

-Aang no- dijo Katara con angustia, Aang por fin la miró -Está bien, los dos estábamos presos. Hemos estado hablando.

Aang resopló y le lanzó otra mirada a Zuko.

-¿En serio?, ¿Encerrados aquí juntos y ustedes solo hablaron?

-¿Perdón?- siseó la chica -¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás diciendo?

Aang reaccionó por fin ante el tono de la chica y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Al parecer sus celos habían crecido de 0 a 100 en menos de dos segundos y estaban haciendo que perdiera el control, por lo que decidió pararlos en seco. Era cierto que pedían a gritos liquidar a Zuko, pero esa impulsividad no estaba realmente justificada.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-No, de verdad Avatar- gritó Zuko, desenredándose a sí mismo del abrazo de su tío -¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Crees que tu novia no es de confianza?

Aang gruñó, sintiendo como su ira ganaba terreno. Zuko parecía corresponder a ese sentimiento y los dos parecían a punto de enfrentarse entre sí, cuando Katara se interpuso entre ellos, poniendo una mano firme en el pecho de Aang.

-¿Sabes qué Zuko?, Yo no soy su novia- dijo con frialdad -Nunca he sido su novia. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sigamos siendo amigos, después de la forma en que ha estado actuando.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- espetó Aang, alejándose de ella -Sabes, la próxima vez, creo que voy a dejarte tan a gusto en la bodega… lamento habértelo arruinado.

Luego se volvió hacia la salida, pero en vez de volver por las escaleras a la calle, creo un túnel en la pared más cercana y se marchó hacia la oscuridad. Katara rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguirlo.

-Espera, ¿dónde diablos crees que vas?

Iroh y Zuko estaban inmóviles, parpadeando sorprendidos y en estado de shock. Luego Iroh se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que esperaba eso- admitió con el ceño fruncido -¡Ay, amor de juventud!... Parece que han perdido su camino.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Ese no es mi problema- murmuró.

Luego hizo una pausa y miró a su tío, sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Gracias por venir por mí.

Iroh le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Eso es lo que la familia lo hace.

-Bueno, ¿no es dulce?

Cuatro pilares de tierra de repente se levantaron desde el suelo, encarcelando a Iroh donde estaba. Y caminando lentamente en las escaleras, no estaba otra que su hermana Azula, flanqueada por dos oficiales de Prohibición.

-¿Por qué no saludas tío?- dijo con una voz falsamente dulce, sonriendo mientras se le acercaba -Me preguntaba cuándo iba a verte.

Miró a su lado, notando el agujero gigante de la pared.

-Y has traído al Avatar, ¡Qué detalle!

-Cualquier cosa que pienses que estás haciendo, Azula, ya podrías darte por vencida- gruñó Zuko, interponiéndose entre ella y su tío.

Azula apenas rodó los ojos.

-Zuko, por favor, ¿alguna vez te tomas un momento para escucharte a ti mismo?- suspiró.

Ella le dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Por qué crees que lo ataron y no a ti también?... Yo no te traje aquí para mantenerte fuera del camino, te traje aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.

Zuko se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, con el ceño fruncido.

-Una forma interesante de pedir ayuda.

Azula suspiró de nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro de haber escuchado educadamente?

Zuko se quedó en silencio y parpadeó un par de veces, confundido. Azula sonrió un poco.

-Me lo imaginaba. Entiendo por qué no confías en mí, hermano. La verdad, yo tampoco lo haría en este momento. Pero eso no depende realmente de mí.

Ella por fin lo miró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Y Zuko cayó en el embrujo hipnótico de sus ojos, planteándose poco a poco lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Esta es tu oportunidad, Zuko. Esta es tu oportunidad de redimirte.

-El tipo de redención que te ofrece, no es para ti Zuko- gritó Iroh.

Zuko salto, asustado. Casi se había olvidado que su tío estaba allí. Azula lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no dejar que él decida por sí mismo, tío?- dijo arrastrando las palabras antes de mirar a Zuko de nuevo -He planeado esto por meses Zuko. Justo ahora, la Banda se expande invadiendo Ba Sing Se. La hemos tomado por sorpresa, sin su policía informada, sin alcalde, sin sus mejores oficiales y sin avatar. Todo en nombre de nuestro padre.

Zuko tragó saliva.

-Pero no puedo hacer esta última parte sola. A cada momento el Avatar se aleja más y te necesito para detenerlo. Cuando lo derrotemos, tú tendrás todo de nuevo… tu lugar en la banda, el respeto de papá y su amor, todo.

-Zuko- dijo Iroh con urgencia -Has cambiado. Ya eres un mejor hombre. ¡Mira dentro de ti mismo y ve si es lo que realmente quieres!

Zuko estaba congelado en su lugar, entre su tío y su hermana, el dragón rojo y el dragón azul. Mirándolos a ambos con genuina preocupación y una mueca de dolor plasmada en su rostro. Azula se encogió de hombros.

-Eres libre para elegir.

.

00000000000000000

.

-Genial, ¡¿A donde demonios nos has traído?!

Aang frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El túnel se había desviado y los había llevado al parecer, a las líneas de agua de la ciudad. La palabra técnica se supone que sería alcantarillas, pero el agua que se movía lentamente a través de la profunda zanja dentro del túnel, no se parecía en lo más mínimo a las aguas residuales. Pequeño golpe de suerte.

-Yo no nos he llevado a ninguna parte- respondió debidamente -Yo solo he venido aquí y usted me siguió.

-¡Bien!- estalló Katara -Bien, entonces usted puede salir ya mismo de mi vida.

Aang, apenas la escuchó a pesar de que ella lo dijo fuerte y claro. Una mirada de pánico total cruzó su rostro, pero por suerte estaba de espaldas a ella. ¿Fuera de su vida?... ¿Para siempre?...

Su meditación se interrumpió, sin embargo, por la bola de fuego azul que entró en su línea de visión y explotó en el agua, muy cerca de donde estaban. Aang y Katara se dieron media vuelta. Azula los había alcanzado.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿estamos teniendo una pelea?- se burló, alzando las cejas y pareciendo divertida -Espero que no sea por mi causa.

-No te preocupes, no lo es.

Aang levantó una defensa de tierra alrededor de la chica que tenía a lado y contra todo pronóstico, decidió acceder a la peligrosa lucha con Azula. La tensión se incrementó una vez más por la aparición de otra persona. Zuko entró corriendo, deteniéndose a medio camino entre los dos combatientes. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él, pero la mirada que más le llamó la atención fue la de Katara. Ella estaba mirándolo con intensidad y sus ojos se clavaban en él cuál si fueran hielo. Podía ver en esa mirada que no se había arrepentido. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con su parte del trato, la pregunta ahora, era si él iba a seguir adelante con la suya.

El alcantarillado estaba quieto y en silencio durante uno de los más largos momentos en la vida de Zuko. Aang estaba tenso e irritado, por lo que se dispuso a enfrentarlo cuando Zuko finalmente se movió y disparó un látigo de fuego directamente hacia él. Azula sonrió. El maestro aire bloqueó con dificultad el ataque de Zuko, pues su hermana había elegido ese momento para correr en su dirección con una especie de daga de fuego amenazante, misma que no esquivó totalmente y le dejo una herida punzante en el brazo.

Zuko no sabía qué le incitaba a volver la vista hacia Katara, pero cuando lo hizo, vio una mirada asesina en sus ojos, una mirada fría y escalofriante que sin duda le advertía que su destino estaba sellado. Supo entonces que, novio o no, ella no se detendría ante nada para protegerlo.

.

000000000000

.

Sokka suspiró con fuerza, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared,

-Bueno, señor alcalde… yo diría que es bueno volver a verle, pero bajo las circunstancias actuales estoy seguro de que comprenderá, que en realidad no es.

El alcalde, sentado junto a Sokka en el suelo, se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Toph… ¿sientes ya?- preguntó el joven.

Ella simplemente lo miró desde la puerta, donde tenía las dos manos presionadas. Había recuperado su movilidad y sensibilidad mucho antes que Sokka, pero no había comentado nada al respecto.

-Todos los oficiales están bloqueando cada entrada del edificio, y se mueven lejos de aquí por alguna especie de milagro.

En ese momento, Toph dio algunos rápidos golpes a la puerta de metal frente a ella y la envió hecha trizas hacia algún punto fuera del pasillo. Toph sonrió con orgullo.

-Algún tipo de milagro, Sokka- canturreó mientras se estiraba y salía andando más allá de la puerta abierta. Sokka y el alcalde intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad antes de ponerse de pie y correr detrás de ella.

.

000000000

.

Aang nunca había combatido realmente con Azula antes, y se hizo evidente de inmediato, que ella era lo bastante fuerte y veloz como para volverlo loco. No ayudaba que la mitad de su mente estuviera en Katara, preguntándose cómo le estaba yendo contra Zuko y deseando desesperadamente que ella no se lastimara.

Katara por otra parte, estaba completamente concentrada. Ella, como había demostrado muchas veces, era una luchadora profesional cuyo único objetivo era hacer caer a Zuko y permanecer libre. Su venganza personal contra él no era más que el combustible y verlo de rodillas la única motivación. Al menos así había sido los primeros minutos. Pero, mientras la ira de Katara cedía, ella combatía mejor.

-Tú excusa miserable de ser humano- gritó, arremetiendo con el agua -¡Dijiste que habías cambiado!

-He cambiado- ladró de vuelta.

-¡Sí!, te has convertido aún más en una pérdida de espacio, hijo de…

Zuko la interrumpió con un ataque especialmente explosivo y las llamas crecieron en torno a él.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre!- rugió.

Ella le respondió sin esfuerzo, con una frialdad peligrosa en sus ojos.

-Yo iba a hablar de tu padre- gruñó, golpeándolo sin piedad un instante después.

Zuko fue arrojado al agua profunda, aturdido y semi congelado. Sería difícil para él salir de allí y Azula vio la situación de desventaja al instante. Para su suerte, segundos más tarde el campo de batalla fue rodeado por decenas de agentes Dai lee. Azula le sonrió a Aang con coquetería fingida.

-El juego se acabó- dijo en voz baja.

Aang miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, en busca de una salida. Katara estaba usando la técnica de pulpo para defenderse de la oleada de ataques con la que los agentes la mantenían atrapada. Parecía cansada… y tal vez se defendía por pura fuerza de voluntad. Aang supo que no había otra salida, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Él sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdido y acorralado.

-Hay demasiados- murmuró para sí mismo.

Él cerró los ojos y exhaló con los dientes apretados, dejándose caer al suelo y creando una pirámide de piedra a su alrededor. Se instaló en una postura meditativa y cerró los ojos más estrictamente, tratando de desbloquear todos sus chakras.

-Lo siento Katara…

Una luz blanca surgió desde un lado de la alcantarilla y Katara miró hacia allí, sorprendida. Todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con una mano. Allí, poco a poco elevándose en el aire, estaba Aang. Había entrado en el Estado Avatar por su cuenta, él lo controlaba y no al revés. Ella sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, estaba tan asombrada y orgullosa...

El sonido de un rayo surcando el aire se hizo eco en la red de alcantarillado, el estruendo fue más fuerte que cualquier sonido que Katara hubiera oído nunca. Una segunda luz, más delgada y oscura contaminó la iluminación anterior, el choque de energía rasgó el silencio y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Espíritus No, no... Por favor no. Katara no era consciente de nada más en el mundo, Aang caía inmóvil hacia el suelo.

-Aang…

No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero de repente estaba debajo de él, tomándolo en sus brazos. Ella cayó de rodillas y lo contempló con horror, estaba pálido. No tenía pulso. Quiso llorar, gritar, hacer que él despertara y le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero antes de poder hacer nada, un sonido la alertó del peligro aun existente a su alrededor y ella levantó la vista.

Las paredes del alcantarillado estaban todas chorreando agua, los Dai Lee estaban tirados, fuera de combate y esparcidos a su izquierda y derecha. Ella debió haber hecho eso, pero no le importa. Ahora mismo lo más importante era que tanto Azula como Zuko se levantaban y Aang...

-Aang, No.

No puede estar muerto. No puede estar muerto. No él, por favor...

-¡Tienes que salir de aquí!

Katara miró al frente con sorpresa. Iroh estaba de pie frente a ella, lanzando puños de fuego y bloqueando ataques con sorprendente facilidad. Ella apenas pudo registrar lo que él quería que hiciera y justo entonces, la realidad la golpeó. Él viejo dragón del oeste estaba protegiéndola, de pie, entre ella y sus sobrinos. Katara salió de su aturdimiento momentáneamente para asentir con la cabeza y mirar hacia donde el viejo estaba señalando, una tapa de alcantarilla estaba directamente encima de ellos. Katara al fin lo entendió. Con una mano concentró toda el agua que le era posible y se envolvió a sí misma y al muchacho en sus brazos, luego los llevó a ambos hasta la calle donde aterrizaron completamente empapados. Ella miró a su alrededor, desorientada y cansada. Estaba a punto de levantarse y huir cuando vio el camión de Sokka al final de la calle.

-Sokka- exclamó con voz rota.

La cabeza de su hermano asomó por la ventana, él y Toph estaban esperando por ellos. Cuando los reconocieron ambos chicos bajaron del camión a toda prisa y corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡Sokka, ayuda!

Él llegó derrapando, seguido de Toph, pero ambos se quedaron congelados cuando se dieron cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Aang. El resto fue una imagen borrosa. No sabía cómo había llegado a la parte trasera del camión con Toph cubriendo su huida, pero lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, es que ella estaba allí, con pálida figura de Aang a su lado. Una parte de su mente se accionó de modo casi automático, tenía que tratar de curarlo. Ella lo tomó en brazos mientras buscaba a tientas el frasco de cristal alrededor de su cuello, cuando lo encontró, quito el corcho y enderezó al joven con cierta dificultad. Dirigió el agua curativa a la cicatriz de su espalda, el lugar que Azula había elegido para acabar con su vida.

El agua de los espíritus brillaba con tanta intensidad como la propia luz del estado avatar, el color también era más oscuro y la pérdida de energía que Katara estaba experimentando al usar sus poderes sanativos, también era inusual. Pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando el agua terminó de evaporarse en la piel y el resplandor desapareció, Aang seguía en silencio. Katara, exhausta y sabiéndose enamorada de un hombre muerto, dejó escapar un sollozo que hizo brotar lágrimas de los ojos del alcalde, Sokka, e incluso Toph. Ella se derrumbó sobre sí misma, tirando de él más cerca en un abrazo desgarrador y llorando en su hombro ya de por sí empapado.

No. No. No.

En ese momento, Katara sintió una exhalación cerca de su oído y se quedó inmóvil, sin atreverse a creer en ello. Pero cuando se echó hacia atrás, el joven tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, evidentemente se esforzaba por abrir los ojos y lo consiguió, a duras penas. Su mirada se centró en ella por un segundo, sólo un momento para sonreírle. Ella le devolvió el gesto con lágrimas en los ojos, al tiempo que notaba cómo su pecho reiniciaba un lento sube y baja. Su respiración se estabilizaba.

Aun así, Katara se sintió débil cuando los tormentosos ojos del joven se cerraron de nuevo. Él tomó en una respiración que auguraba un sueño tranquilo y ella suspiró aliviada. Él estaba vivo. Aang estaba vivo. Katara lo tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y lo mantuvo así todo el camino de regreso a la casa de huéspedes.

.

0000000000000

.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por ustedes he tratado de actualizar rápidamente, ojala la espera valga la pena cada vez. Una abrazo.


	36. Chapter 36

Libro 3 - Fuego

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 35

.

Katara se despertó con bastante lentitud. Hacía semanas que Aang había caído. Semanas. Y pasaba cada momento libre a su lado. Lo que explicaría el por qué se estaba despertando en la silla a lado de su ventana, adolorida y sin esperanza.

-¿Katara?

Su cabeza se levantó expectación, pero no... No era Aang. Toph estaba en la puerta, frunciéndole el ceño con preocupación.

-Katara- repitió en voz baja -Vamos a comer algo.

Katara se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y tiró de sus rodillas hasta la barbilla.

-Más tarde- dijo entrecortadamente.

Oyó que Toph suspiraba y se iba. Le agradeció en secreto que no la presionara. Al quedarse sola de nuevo, Katara se quejó. Necesitaba algo para comer, beber, tenía que lavarse el pelo, salir, estirar las piernas y practicar agua control... ella no había salido de la casa desde que regresaron a la destilería. Ni una sola vez. Había dormido algo, comido un poco, pero no tanto como debería… ella no se atrevía a retomar su vida cotidiana. No mientras él estuviera en coma.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de huéspedes, Billie los recibió en la puerta con evidente preocupación. Su padre y Bato habían salido en busca de todos los Riversiders que quedaban en la ciudad para evacuarlos, pues sabían que tanto Omashu como Ba Sing Se, estaban por caer. Ella había insistido en quedarse a esperarlos, y aunque ambos hombres se opusieron y amenazaron con subirla al camión a la fuerza, Hakoda fue fácilmente intimidado por esa mirada iracunda que tanto le recordaba a su fallecida esposa.

Billie estaba muy sorprendida por el estado en que sus chicos venían, y a pesar de que estaba en legítimo derecho para entrar en pánico, con un alcalde cuya cabeza ahora tenía precio, tres adolescentes malheridos y uno más debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, ella demostró ser el sostén y el consuelo que tanto necesitaban. Tenía todo listo para salir de la ciudad (incluyendo el equipaje de los chicos), tenía una ruta de escape, combustible para el camión de Sokka y fue lo suficientemente lista como para encubrir la huida de los corredores más buscados.

Billie estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Aang. Nunca en su vida había oído que un curandero maestro agua, pudiera devolverle la vida a alguien por medio de una sanación con agua de los espíritus, era algo que no tenía precedentes. Sin embargo, también le inquietaba su niña, de manera que se esforzaba por ocultar su temor de que en cualquier momento, el efecto de los poderes espirituales pasara y perdieran al muchacho definitivamente. En todo el camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad, la mujer le dio los mejores cuidados que podía ofrecerle y tras algunas indicaciones a Katara, se separó de ellos y se llevó al alcalde consigo, pues tenía instrucciones de dirigirse a la destilería Norte junto con los demás Riversiders que habían escapado.

Katara había podido curar sus heridas y la de los demás, pero su pérdida de energía era evidente para todos. Billie le había suplicado que se cuidara y no intentara usar sus poderes de nuevo hasta que hubiera descansado por lo menos una noche entera. Sokka había prometido encargarse de ello y tanto él como Toph planeaban turnarse para cuidar de Aang y Katara. La despedida fue dura para todos, Billie no quería separarse de sus chicos (ni siquiera de los nuevos a quienes parecía haber adoptado), y ellos no querían quedarse sin la seguridad y calidez que ella les proporcionaba.

-Uhm...

Katara levantó la vista, no sin bajas expectativas. Pero no había nadie en la puerta. Tendría que haber sido...

-¿Dónde?- murmuró Aang, todavía inmóvil.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y voló desde su asiento a su lado en la cama.

-Aang- susurró frenéticamente, tomando su cara entre las manos -Aang, ¿me oyes?

-Ka... tara...

Intentó decir, con la voz quebrada por falta de uso. Sus ojos se abrieron con cautela y ella sintió lágrimas comenzando a aglomerarse en sus ojos.

-Oh Aang- suspiró ella -¡Estás despierto!

Ella no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Aang trató de incorporarse. Katara se acercó de inmediato para ayudarle, recostándolo contra la cabecera. Él suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos por completo, le tomó unos segundos enfocar, pero cuando lo hizo fijó la mirada en ella. Él sonrió débilmente.

-Katara- susurró.

-Aang- suspiró de vuelta, el alivio se hizo tangible en su cara -Estoy tan...

Ella cambió su postura un poco, evidente quería abrazarlo, darle sostén, envolver sus brazos alrededor suyo y tomar una respiración profunda capturando su aroma... pero se contuvo. Incluso después de su virtual muerte. Incluso después de sus semanas de inconsciencia, incluso después de su desaparición y de lo mucho que eso le dolía físicamente. Incluso después de eso, no podía olvidar que antes de todo, ellos no habían hablado una palabra amable durante varios días. Katara exhaló lentamente y bajó la mirada.

-Me alegro que estés despierto.

Aang tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en su habitación, él postrado en su cama, y parecían estar solos. Se miró a sí mismo y con una mueca, descubrió que había sido despojado de sus pantalones, vestido en su pijama y que la mayor parte de su piel desde la cintura para arriba, estaba cubierta de vendas. Su cerebro le informó muy lentamente, que le dolía el torso, los hombros y lo único que le evitaba esa misma sensación a su pierna izquierda, era un emplasto que alguien le había untado y cubierto con más vendas. Sus ojos se estrecharon por el esfuerzo de recordar.

-Qué... ¿qué pasó?- preguntó en voz baja.

Katara se mordió el labio.

-Tú... Azula, ella... - balbuceó.

-Me derrotó- la cortó Aang con voz llena de pesar, mirándose las manos -pero... pero no... no fue sólo eso ¿verdad?, yo... me fui y tú...

Katara lo miró con tristeza.

-Te traje de vuelta- susurró.

Su mirada se unió fuertemente a la de Katara, pero ella desvió la vista nuevamente.

-Con el agua del manantial de la Destilería del Norte.

-Me salvaste- anunció el chico, mirándola con una mezcla de ternura y culpa -Incluso después de...

Su voz se apagó, dejando un silencio ensordecedor entre ellos. Katara retorcía las manos en su regazo con nerviosismo, pero su mirada se había vuelto triste y distante.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo en voz muy baja -No importa lo que suceda entre nosotros, nunca podría dejarte... sin ni siquiera intentarlo... simplemente no podía.

Ella cerró los ojos y Aang pudo darse cuenta finalmente, que se veía muy diferente a la última vez que la había visto. Había ojeras opacando sus ojos y su cabello no estaba en perfecto estado como de costumbre. Su ropa estaba arrugada, sus labios estaban un poco secos y sus hombros hundidos por el cansancio. Él tragó saliva. Seguía siendo hermosa.

-Katara... ¿cuánto tiempo he estado así?

Ella suspiró de nuevo, sin mirarlo.

-Cerca de cuatro semanas- Aang se derribó.

Cuatro semanas.

-¡¿Cuatro semanas?!- repitió con incredulidad.

Él pasó una mano por el pelo, agitado y mirando fijamente al techo. Katara sólo lo miraba en silencio, mientras Aang suspiraba profundamente.

-Has estado aquí todo ese tiempo, ¿no?

Katara no respondió, en su lugar apartó la mirada de él.

-Katara...

-No- dijo ella con firmeza -No me preguntes por qué. No me digas que no era necesario, porque lo hice de todos modos. Tenía que estar aquí.

Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso y miró hacia abajo de nuevo.

-Yo necesitaba saber que estabas bien, porque si no... y te atrevías a irte con lo último que te dije...

La joven exhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

-Yo solo... necesitaba estar aquí.

Aang no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Sentía como si algo dentro de él se hubiera partido en dos y no podía decir si era bueno o malo.

-Trata de no moverte mucho, es posible que perdure la tensión de las lesiones- dijo en tono neutro -¿Hay algo que pueda traerte?

-No... estoy bien- respondió Aang, finalmente encontrando su voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco.

-No lo estás- suspiró, pero Aang no respondió -Sólo llama si necesitas algo.

Katara se puso de pie y se estiró, sus articulaciones crujieron audiblemente. Aang la miraba en silencio. Ella se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia él, vacilando un segundo antes de acercarse y cepillar su rebelde cabello, que ahora caía en su frente. Aang no sabía cómo reaccionar y se había quedado estático por la sorpresa. Y antes de poder decir o hacer nada, ella se había inclinado y le había besado la frente, susurrando a su paso un "Estoy muy feliz de que estés mejor". El aliento de la joven colapsó contra su piel y causó estragos en la voluntad del chico. Luego ella salió por la puerta y Aang se quedó mirando el lugar que ella había ocupado momentos antes.

Su cabeza le latía con fuerza y tenía la garganta seca. Con un gemido, hundió la cara entre las manos. Cuatro semanas. El tiempo nunca se había distanciado tanto de él antes. Sus pensamientos volvieron a las palabras de Katara, buscando algo... algo que le había molestado...

-"Yo necesitaba saber que estuvieras bien, porque si no... lo último que te dije..."

Aang frunció el ceño, parpadeando a través de sus dedos.

¿Qué era lo último que le dijo antes de caer?

Él cerró los ojos. Concentrándose justo como si tratara de atrapar el humo con sus manos. Su mente estaba llena de niebla y agua de alcantarillado...

Aang se sentó muy erguido de repente, ignorando el dolor en sus músculos. Recordó con pánico esas últimas palabras que ella había lanzado contra él.

-"Muy bien, entonces usted puede salir ya mismo de mi vida..."

Otro suspiro y se dejó caer contra el colchón. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado peleando? Debió haber sido tan sólo… hacía unos días. Pero se sentía como si fueran edades. Y ahora, al parecer… las cosas todavía no estaban bien.

Katara. Había pasado cuatro semanas a su lado… Si eso no era un intento de reconciliación, no sabía lo que era. Suspiró derrotado. Fuera lo que fuese, sabía una sola cosa con seguridad: esto no podía tomarle mucho más tiempo.

.

00000000

.

Katara estaba sentada en la cocina, con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos. Ella no sabía dónde estaban Sokka y Toph, pero no eran el problema ahora mismo.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan fría con él?... ¿Por qué todavía estaba enojada?

Él probablemente estaba sediento… con dolor de garganta. Lo más probable es que también estuviera confundido... y adolorido. Él dijo que estaba bien pero ella lo conocía mejor. Podía sentir la tensión entre ellos. Tal vez él quería que saliera de la habitación. No debería haber...

Katara dejó escapar un gemido. Las cosas habían cambiado en las últimas cuatro semanas. Muchísimo. Ella tenía que decirle. Enterarlo de cada detalle... después de todo esta era su guerra también. Pero ella no se atrevía a mantenerse en sus pies frente a él. Espíritus, estaba cansada...

-¿Katara?

Ella levantó la vista para encontrar Sokka y Toph entrando a la cocina juntos. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Fuera- dijo Sokka, serio -Tu sabes, como todos los demás. Vamos Katara, tienes que conseguir un poco de aire fresco.

-Bueno, probablemente lo haré- suspiró ella -Aang despertó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?

Y con eso, ambos salieron de la cocina tan repentinamente como habían llegado. Podía oírlos correr por el pasillo, subir las escaleras en medio de un escándalo y luego saludar al recién llegado con entusiasmo. Parecían muy contentos de tener a Aang de vuelta.

Katara dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con otro gemido.

-¿Cuando fue que mi vida se volvió tan complicada?

-Yo diría fue cuando tu la hiciste así.

Katara se incorporó con sorpresa. Su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, frente a ella. La joven le frunció el ceño y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su silla.

-No quiero hablar de eso- se quejó.

-Pues muy mal- respondió a la ligera -Hablé con Billie…

Katara lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y?

-Ella dijo que estabas teniendo problemas con el chico.

-Ah.

Hakoda enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dijo? ¿Sin especificaciones?

-Por supuesto que no. Billie no traicionaría tu confianza, pero por favor… hasta una roca podría entender que tienes al muchacho de Gyatso en la mira.

Katara no respondió, sólo le gruñó.

-Mira, yo sé que soy la última persona en el mundo con quien quieres hablar de esto pero...

-Segunda persona.

-¿Eh?

-Tú no eres Sokka, ¿verdad?

Hakoda soltó una carcajada y Katara sólo suspiró.

-Quisiera que mamá estuviera aquí- dijo en voz baja.

Hakoda se inclinó hacia delante, acomodándole un poco de pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Lo sé hija- dijo con voz afectada -Todos lo hacemos. Pero con el tiempo, tenemos que defender y afrontar nuestros problemas solos.

Padre e hija se quedaron una vez más, en silencio. Hakoda la conocía y sabía que eso era, porque no quería que él supiera que estaba llorando.

-Vas a estar bien Katara- murmuró -Siempre lo estarás. Eres una guerrera, mi pequeña maestra.

Ella oyó el chasquido de la silla cuando su padre se puso de pie, y sintió el suave beso que él colocó en su coronilla antes de salir de la habitación. Katara suspiró de nuevo, usando sus dedos para doblar las únicas tres lágrimas que habían caído a la mesa.

-Siempre lo estoy- susurró.

.

000000000000

.

-¡Hey, pies ligeros! ¿Qué haces levantado?

Aang miró hacia la puerta con sorpresa. No podría ser mucho después del amanecer, pero había sido incapaz de dormir y ahora se encontraba en la cocina. Había sido una lucha llegar ahí por sí mismo… sus pies se negaban a coordinarse y debía pedir permiso a cada pierna antes de moverla. Aunque debía admitir que el planeador de Aire Control que habían liberado de la biblioteca, la hacía muy bien de bastón.

Ahora estaba apoyado en la esquina de la cocina, cerca de la puerta que Toph y Sokka acababan de cruzar. Aang frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué se han levantado tan temprano?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Ha habido mucho que hacer aquí en las últimas cuatro semanas- dijo Sokka rotundamente.

El ceño del chico se profundizó y Sokka suspiró, resignado.

-Supongo que Katara no te ha informado.

Aang miró con repentino interés las líneas de la mesa.

-No. Realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar- murmuró.

No había hablado con ella ni una vez desde que había despertado la noche pasada. Si no lo supiera, diría que ella lo estaba evadiendo. Quizá hasta se escondía de él. Sokka y Toph se sentaron a la mesa con él y Sokka se frotó los ojos cansados.

-Mira, las cosas han cambiado- dijo, arrojando la precaución al viento -Azula controla a los oficiales de la prohibición, así que la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, cayó.

-Diablos- suspiró Aang.

-Sí- concordó Toph. Ella también parecía cansada.

-Los Dragones son cada vez más agresivos. Quiero decir… si no estuvieran empezando, la mayoría de los hombres de Omashu estaría fuera de combate o desaparecida.

-Papá y el jefe Arnook establecieron perímetros, evacuaron a nuestra gente de las ciudades y los recibieron en las destilerías. Incluso recibimos algunos refugiados, pero los dragones no tardarán en atacarnos directamente- hizo una pausa y se paso una mano por el pelo, parecía realmente preocupado –No podremos protegerlos a todos y nuestras defensas tampoco podrán resistir para siempre.

-Me temo que los núcleos de los Riversiders se están reduciendo también- añadió Toph con voz triste.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- señaló Aang con amargura, enterrando la cara entre sus manos -Tenía que haberla detenido... tenía que evitar que invadieran la ciudad.

-Aang, ella te disparó por la espalda- puntualizó Sokka, con una nota de disgusto en su voz -No hay nada escrito para gente como esa.

-Los veo por la ventana, ya sabes- dijo Aang de repente, su voz era baja y un pliegue oscuro se coló en su mirada -Riversiders que han sido heridos o muertos en la lucha contra los dragones. Los veo llevarlos a la enfermería…

Él Apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

-Podría ser uno de ustedes después, podría ser... Katara.

Aang sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, tomando con firmeza su planeador y estrellándolo con fuerza contra el piso.

-No puedo permitir que esto suceda, ya no más. Se está saliendo de nuestras manos.

-Aang- comenzó Toph con cautela, pero él ya estaba cojeando fuera de la cocina.

-Si te atreves a dar un paso fuera de esta casa, en esas condiciones, tendré que patearte de vuelta ya lo sabes- le advirtió.

Aang se detuvo un momento sin dejar de darles la espalda.

-Lamentaríamos mucho tener que dejarte inconsciente de nuevo amigo- comentó Sokka, aunque también con cautela.

El joven apretó con fuerza su planeador y desvió su caminó hacia las escaleras con un andar furioso. Los dos oyeron la puerta de su dormitorio dando un portazo y ninguno supo que hacer, ambos compartieron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros con resignación.

Aang, por otra parte, se sorprendió al encontrar su habitación ocupada. Katara estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, con un dedo trazando espirales en el cristal. Ella lo miró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él y le sostuvo la mirada al chico, aunque brevemente.

-Tú realmente no debes estar de pie tan pronto- dijo en voz baja.

Aang lentamente se sentó en la cama, apoyando su planeador en la esquina. Katara podía sentir sus ojos en ella y suspiró.

-Yo uh... necesito revisar tu vendaje.

Aang se miró a sí mismo y se sorprendió al ver las vendas tornándose rojas. Sólo podía suponer que lo mismo pasaba con las de su espalda. La próxima vez que miró hacia arriba, Katara estaba sentada junto a él con gesto preocupado, por lo que tragó saliva.

-Relájate- murmuró ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él asintió en silencio mientras la joven desenrollaba la tela manchada de rojo. Podía verla mordiéndose los labios, y supo inmediatamente, que se culpaba por lo que le había sucedido. Él abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle que no era su culpa y que ella había hecho más de lo que él merecía por salvarle la vida, pero algo lo detuvo…

Estaba tratando de averiguar qué era ese algo cuando una mano, envuelta en agua fría entró en contacto con su piel, enviando un ramalazo de dolor por su espalda. Se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados frente a la sensación de escozor repentino, pero ella lo vio de inmediato y lo estabilizó colocando una mano en su pecho.

-Tranquilo- susurró de nuevo, centrada tan intensamente, que no parecía darse cuenta de que esto era lo más cerca que habían estado en más de un mes.

Él aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una respiración profunda, atrapando el olor de su cabello. Espíritus, amaba ese olor.

Una nueva descarga de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y por un momento creyó verse a sí mismo siendo alcanzado por el rayo de Azula.

-Lo siento, perdón… hay demasiada energía acumulada en este punto, déjame ver si puedo liberarla…

Otra descarga más, esta vez combinada con algún tipo de electricidad, le obligó a arquear su espalda para tratar de escapar del dolor, pero éste sólo se acrecentó. Su vista se nublo por un momento y una nueva escena se estrelló en su mente.

El avatar Roku estaba parado a su lado, y detrás suyo, una fila aparentemente interminable de avatares anteriores a él. Roku lo miró un instante, con esos ojos azul eléctrico que compartían estando en estado avatar, mientras sus antecesores iban esfumándose uno por uno, de atrás a adelante, en una explosión de nubes.

Katara terminó con el fluido de energía, liberándolo del dolor; y acto seguido, lo abrazó contra ella para tratar de ayudarlo. Funcionó. El dolor cedió terreno y en su lugar una sensación de alivio lo embargó. La joven se separó un minuto después para untarle el emplasto y ponerle un nuevo vendaje. Pero la herida que le causaba su distancia, a pesar de esa cercanía… estaba volviéndolo loco.

-Katara- se quejó él con amargura, apoderándose de su muñeca y empujándola suavemente lejos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, confusa.

-Está bien... puedo terminar yo mismo.

No sabía que le había obligado a decirlo, pero ciertamente, no había anticipado el aspecto de dolor y traición que cruzó por el rostro de la chica. Fue breve. Pero él lo vio y le pareció que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

-Oh- dijo ella al fin.

Una vez más, negándose a cumplir con sus ojos.

-Claro, voy a...

Ella se puso de pie, con toda la intención de salir de la habitación lo más rápido que podía, pero él no soltó de su muñeca.

-Katara, detente- se lamentó -No es que no quiera tu ayuda.

Ella miró fijamente a sus pies.

-Es sólo que... todos a mí alrededor están en peligro, es mi culpa y yo...

-Para- ella lo interrumpió, con una dura mirada dirigida a él -Dejar de hacer esto. Por favor... Tú me prometiste que no terminarías por encerrarte de nuevo.

-Bueno, eso fue cuando yo podía pensar en lo feliz que te hacía- le soltó sin pensar y liberando por fin su muñeca -Ahora solo hacemos que el otro se vuelva loco.

Katara lo miró fijamente. Con los ojos cristalinos y mordiéndose el labio en lo que Aang supuso, era un intento de evitar gritarle. Ella sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada de nuevo. Sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Aang ignoró el dolor en la espalda y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

.

00000000000

.

Era casi el atardecer y Katara no había escuchado un solo sonido de la habitación de Aang. Estaba angustiada y molesta. Pero ella todavía estaba preocupada por él y su estado debilitado. Así que hizo un plato de panqueques en torno hora de la cena y llamó a su puerta. Su única intención era verlo… y simplemente dejar la charola a su lado lo más rápido posible. Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Aang?

Todavía nada. Katara tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

La charola chocó contra el suelo cuando Katara encontró la cama vacía y la ventana abierta.

-No- le dijo a la habitación vacía.

El pánico la inundó, por lo que le fue imposible pensar, moverse o respirar.

-¡Aang!

Y en el instante siguiente, ella estaba corriendo por el pasillo y saliendo de la casa.

-¡Sokka, Toph! ¿Dónde están?- gritó, haciendo eco de su voz sobre el terreno de la destilería -¡Appa!, ¡ven muchacho!

Necesitaba a Appa. El sería capaz de rastrear el aroma de Aang. Sin embargo, Sokka y Toph lo había llevado a dar un paseo hacía cerca de una hora.

¿Dónde en la tierra podrían estar?

Absorta en sus pensamientos como estaba, corrió justo frente a su padre, sin notarlo. Él la atrapó antes de que lograra escaparse.

-Whoa calma, ¿cuál es la prisa?- preguntó con seriedad.

Katara volvió los ojos a él y al instante, Hakoda pudo ver que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

-Appa- jadeó -Tengo que encontrar a Appa, solo él… puede seguirle la pista… Él sabrá dónde está.

-¿Saber dónde está quién?

Katara se detuvo, como si la respiración se congelara en su pecho. Se mordió el labio y de repente Hakoda vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hija. El hombre frunció el ceño y la tomó con firmeza por los hombros.

-Aang se ha ido, ¿no?- dijo en voz baja.

A Katara se le tensó la mandíbula y sus manos se apretaron en puños, luego miró a sus pies, asintiendo con la cabeza. Hakoda la oyó sorber por la nariz y observó con sorpresa, que rápidamente se secaba los ojos con la parte posterior de su mano.

-Katara, por favor- dijo con un deje de agonía -No te visto llorar en seis años… tienes que ayudarme con esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

-No entiendo- le susurró entrecortadamente -¿Cómo pudo solo irse?, ¿Solo dejarnos así?...

Ella jadeó en otro suspiro tembloroso. Finalmente lo miraba, pero lágrimas corrían con libertad por su rostro.

-¿Cómo pudo abandonarme?

Hakoda dejó escapar un suspiro y tiró de ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo. La dejó llorar en la parte delantera de su traje, acallando las lágrimas que no reconocía en ella. Katara era tan fuerte, tan orgullosa… que se había convertido en una mujer joven y bella. A menudo eso le hacía olvidar que seguía siendo su niña.

-No te dejó, cariño- murmuró Hakoda -Él nunca podría abandonarte. El chico, para bien o para mal, se preocupa demasiado por ti... Yo sé que volverá.

-Espíritus papá, me vuelve loca- lloró en su chaqueta -Pero no puedo soportar la idea de estar sin él.

Hakoda parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su hija se había enamorado?...

Pero antes de que pudiera poner voz a estos sentimientos, la gran figura peluda de Appa entró a la vista de ellos, seguido de calurosos ladridos de saludo.

-Appa- exclamó Katara, inmediatamente cayendo de rodillas y agarrándolo del cuello para mantenerlo quieto.

Sokka y Toph llegaron en breve.

-¿Dónde diablos han estado?

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y Katara les frunció el ceño.

-Ustedes siguen desapareciendo juntos- señaló con poca emoción.

Toph frunció los labios e irritada, golpeó un pie en el suelo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sokka sólo tiró incómodo de su cuello.

-No importa, tenemos que encontrar Aang.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Aang se ha ido?- exclamaron al unísono.

Katara no les hizo caso.

-Tu lo puedes encontrar, ¿no es así Appa?- dijo en voz baja.

Appa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y ladró. Katara suspiró y se enderezó. Ella le acarició las orejas.

-Está bien Appa, ve a buscar a Aang- le ordenó y señaló con un dedo hacia cualquier dirección.

Appa parpadeó, olfateó el suelo, dibujó un círculo y ladró de nuevo. Su cola comenzó a menear y Katara miró a Sokka con un deje de triunfo.

-Ve a buscar tu auto y sígueme- dijo a toda prisa, al tiempo que ella y Appa salían corriendo hacia la puerta de la destilería.

Toph lanzó una mirada preocupada de vuelta a Hakoda.

-Voy a ir con ella- anunció, apurando la distancia entre Katara y Appa.

Sokka estaba a punto de ir a buscar su camión, cuando Hakoda lo detuvo con una mano firme en el hombro.

-Cuida de ella- dijo muy serio -Y de Aang, ¿De acuerdo?

Sokka asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, papá. Siempre lo hago.

.

00000000000000

.

Hola a todos!, les traigo el inicio del libro 3 como una ofrenda de paz porq, lamento anunciar que tengo dos enfermitas en casa y sus cuidados van a acarrearme algunas responsabilidades que me restaran bastante tiempo para leer a mis autores predilectos, traducir y actualizar.

De verdad lo siento, quizá tarde un poco más de lo debido en cada nueva actualizacion y quiero disculparme de antemano. Sé que a partir de aqui empiezan muchas de las grandes novedades, y muchos de los mejores momentos, de hecho les puedo asegurar que es mi libro favorito por el contenido que trae.

También nos acercamos al capítulo en que quedó inconclusa la historia y donde mi intervención se hace tangible e inevitable. No soy capaz de expresar lo mucho que eso me asusta porque la verdad no sé que esperar... tengo miedo de no estar a la altura y esas cosas que no se dicen... pff lo siento me salí del tema.

Ojala les haya gustado esta obra hasta ahora, prometo subir capítulos todo lo rápido que sea posible y avisar cuando es el cambio de narrador. Ojala que no los decepcione. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por comentar.

Un abrazote!


	37. Chapter 37

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 36

.

-¡Aang!

-¡Aang, ¿dónde estás?!

El As parpadeó confundido, sacudiendo la niebla de su cabeza. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que abandonó la destilería, pero era el suficiente para dejarlo con un dolor grave; tampoco estaba seguro de donde había terminado… Había estado caminando directamente hacia el Palacio de Ozai (el club personal de los dragones) y no le parecía posible perderse, pero en algún lugar había comenzado a llover. Además sus heridas parecían aullar con cada movimiento, como si fuera su propia manera de protestar.

Cada parte de él estaba fuera de combate, incluso en su interior, y por si fuera poco, ahora no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Podría jurar que había escuchado su nombre, aunque...

-¡Aang por favor, ¿Dónde estás?!

Era Katara.

Espíritus, sonaba asustada. Probablemente había usado a Appa para rastrearlo... Sí. Allí estaba él, ladrando mientras llegaba a la esquina del callejón donde estaba refugiado. O más bien tirado… Hombre, hacía demasiado frío y había sido un completo idiota... ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse del olfato de Appa?

-¡Aang!

Katara acababa de doblar la esquina del callejón y Toph le pisaba los talones. Él no podía ver muy bien por todo eso de la lluvia… y le dolía la cabeza… y estando en esas, también le empezaba a ser difícil concentrarse.

Pero entonces, Katara estuvo de rodillas junto a él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cara presionada contra el mismo. A esto si podría acostumbrarse. Era tan cálida y suave... como sumergirse en un baño caliente. Se atrevió a inhalar lentamente, pero aun no podía pensar con claridad. Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba montado en el camión de Sokka y escuchaba a Toph darle instrucciones en el asiento delantero. Luego de eso, nada. Se quedó allí temblando, sin ser consciente de nada hasta que despertó en su cama. Era como el día anterior, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero estaba en pijama de nuevo y con vendas frescas encima. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido esta vez?

Se incorporó bruscamente y el dolor se disparó por toda su espalda.

-Lento, lento. Acabas de despertar

Aang levantó la mirada con sorpresa. Allí, a su lado como siempre, estaba Katara. No podía haber dormido mucho tiempo ya que sus ropas todavía estaban húmedas por la lluvia. Ella mantenía el ceño fruncido sobre él y Aang se atrevió a suspirar.

-¿Por qué?- dijo bruscamente.

Él bajó la mirada, frunciéndole el ceño a sus manos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Aang? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Yo no creo que pueda seguir así- disparó, después de un largo momento -¡Todas esas personas sufren lesiones y bajas en esta estúpida guerra!... y al parecer soy el único que puede detenerlo y no quiero que toda esa gente pierda la vida por mi culpa... pero resulta que también soy un inútil y todo lo que puedo hacer es entregarme y esperar que eso les motive lo suficiente para detener su...

Katara bufó molesta, frunciéndole el ceño todavía más.

-No seas ridículo.

-¡No estoy siendo ridículo!- le espetó, poniéndose bruscamente en pie a pesar del dolor punzante de su espalda -¡Yo no quería esto!... yo no pedí ser un Avatar, no quería que toda mi familia y amigos murieran mientras yo estaba escondido como cobarde en un sótano. Tampoco quería que atacaran las destilerías o que mataran a tu madre y tantas personas más sólo por no haber sido capaz de estar ahí... Y no quiero que nadie te lastime… especialmente a ti.

-¿Especialmente a mi?- repitió incrédula, mientras también se ponía de pie.

Él comenzó a marearse.

-Si crees que no soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma, entonces no me conoces en absoluto.

-¡Sabes que no es lo que quise decir!- gritó ofuscado, dándole la espalda.

Ella dio un paso atrás, no esperaba que él reaccionara con tanta fuerza. Aang se quedó mirándola fijamente, respirando con dificultad mientras ella volvía a sentarse en el marco de la ventana y apartaba la mirada de él. El chico dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió hacia la puerta, corriendo una mano por su cabello húmedo. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto sucediera?

-Estoy cansada, Aang- murmuró la chica.

Él se detuvo y volvió toda su atención en ella. Katara no lo miró.

-¿Tú no?- él enarcó una ceja con recelo.

-¿Cansado?

Ella suspiró y tiró de sus rodillas hasta la barbilla, de repente sintiéndose muy pequeña.

-Estoy cansada de estar enojada contigo.

Aang no dijo nada, pero ella lo vio ponerse rígido en su visión periférica.

-Estoy cansada de que me faltes cuando estás tan cerca. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, antes de que él finalmente se atreviera a romperlo.

-Yo no empecé esto- dijo con voz monótona -Tú solo malinterpretaste algo que dije y comenzaste a odiarme.

-Nunca te odié- señaló con desgano -Te lo dije. Nada de lo que puedas hacer jamás haría que yo te odiara.

Aang tragó saliva.

-Katara...

-¿Esto es todo culpa mía?

Aang se congeló en su lugar. Su voz nunca había sonado así antes… era como el hielo desquebrajándose.

-¿Es mi culpa que nosotros estemos así?

Aang dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Podía mirarla de reojo, pero los ojos de la joven estaban cerrados. Él tuvo que contener un sobresalto cuando la luna detrás de la ventana, se atrevió a reflejarse en los dos senderos de plata que corrían por sus mejillas. Su reacción inmediata fue de llegar hasta ella, envolverla en sus brazos y suplicarle mil veces que lo perdonara. Pero no lo hizo. Se retuvo en su lugar y se odiaba por ello.

-No- murmuró, bajando la cabeza -Tengo mi parte de culpa.

Él la miró de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero miraban fijamente hacia adelante.

-Lo siento Katara.

Finalmente ella lo miró. Él nunca la había visto de esa manera, pareciendo tan miserable. Y su pecho colapsó dolorosamente ante esa vista, que hasta donde sabía, era obra suya.

-Por favor perdóname.

Un instante después, unos brazos estaban ajustados a su cintura y ella tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho desnudo; Aang podía sentirla respirando profunda e irregularmente, además sus lágrimas le mojaban las vendas y la piel. A él le tomó una fracción de segundo acogerla en sus brazos, un instante para tirar de ella lo más cerca que pudo, para enterrar su nariz entre su cabello y besar la parte superior de la cabeza una y otra vez, mientras le suplicaba perdón con el más desesperado arrepentimiento y aspiraba con cada beso el perfume del que había sido privado.

-Lo siento mucho Aang- le interrumpió ella -Te he extrañado tanto.

Su respiración era corta y desigual debido al esfuerzo de retener su llanto. A él se le rompió el corazón ante semejante escena, pero guardó silencio y sólo atinó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

-Yo... pensé que te había perdido.

Aang sabía que no sólo estaba hablando de ahora. Ella estaba hablando sobre su muerte en aquella alcantarilla. Ella estaba hablando de él, corriendo mientras aún estaba tan ridículamente débil. Estaba hablando de esa estúpida pelea que por fin había terminado.

-Shh- la hizo callar suavemente, deleitándose con su calor -Esta bien ahora.

-No, no lo esta- murmuró, negando con la cabeza sobre su pecho -No estamos bien.

Katara tomó un respiro pesado, pero no lo soltó, se mantuvo cerca y él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir tampoco.

-No podemos volver a las cosas como estaban. No después de esto. No podemos... no podemos pretender que esto nunca ocurrió.

Aang se encogió sobre sí mismo, muy consciente del peso de sus palabras. Ella sintió cómo el corazón debajo de su mejilla, latía con más fuerza.

-Aang, hemos sido terribles uno con otro...

-Lo siento- dijo con un tono agonizante.

-Shh... Tú no tienes que pedir disculpas. Yo me asusté. Y ahora es cómo... cómo si supiera…

Ella luchó para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Cómo si supieras lo que siento por ti?

-No- murmuró en voz muy baja -Sólo sé que has pensado en ello demasiado.

Aang suspiró profundamente.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que siento por ti?- preguntó suavemente.

Katara no respondió hasta después de varios momentos.

-¿De verdad lo sabes con seguridad?

Aang no respondió, pero ella sabía que él estaba pensando en ello.

-Aang...

Murmuró, tragando saliva. El joven le dirigió una mirada expectante.

-Hay algo que necesitas saber de mí. En este momento. Antes que digas nada…

Ella lo soltó y se apartó, enjugándose los ojos. Aang le ofreció una débil sonrisa. Katara cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Tú me dijiste una vez... que los dos estamos perdidos, los dos estamos un poco asustados... y un poco heridos- Aang asintió con la cabeza -Bueno, yo... yo lo estoy más de lo que piensas. Más de lo que nadie piensa. Estoy muy mal... no solo se trata de Sokka paranoico que me impide una relación. Soy yo.

Él frunció el ceño, pareciendo confundido. Pero ella desvió la mirada.

-No puedo... no sé cómo amar a alguien. Me cerré a eso después de lo de mi madre y ahora… no sé cómo abrirme de nuevo.

-Katara…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Así que antes de que cualquier cosa pase, quiero que pienses en cómo te sientes por mí- dijo con voz temblorosa -Quiero que sepas que cualquier tipo de relación conmigo va a ser lenta. Necesitas ser paciente y... no esperes demasiado de mí.

Aang la miró encandilado.

-Quiere decir... ¿Qué en realidad estás dispuesta a intentarlo?- preguntó incrédulo.

Katara suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

-Es que... ambos sabemos que no podemos volver atrás- murmuró -Así que lo único que queda es seguir adelante y tratar con el futuro.

Aang cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y enarcó una ceja.

-No quiero esto si lo estás haciendo por necesidad... no deseo que te sientas obligada a ello, yo… prometo no volver a ir por ahí como idiota buscapleitos pero no quiero esto si tú tampoco- dijo con firmeza -¿Quieres ser mi novia o no?

Katara parpadeó sorprendida. El término "novia" había entrado en la conversación tan de repente, que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Ella se vio sometida por su mirada interrogante durante un largo momento, antes de que finalmente dejara escapar un gemido de frustración.

-Maldita sea Sparky, claro que sí- le espetó.

Y él parecía estar a punto de regalarle una sonrisa, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo.

-Pero esa no es la cuestión- Aang frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza para que ella continuara -La pregunta es si todavía quieres esto… incluso después de lo que acabo de decirte, después de todo lo que acabamos de pasar. Quiero decir... todo esto empezó porque tenía miedo de tener una relación real contigo, en primer lugar.

Aang se acercó un par de pasos a ella con exagerada lentitud, sosteniéndole la mirada con intención y conteniendo un amago de sonrisa.

-Incluso después de todo eso… todavía siento lo mismo por ti- le aseguró, tomando entre sus manos las suyas.

Katara le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto nerviosa, y reprimió el suspiro de alivio que demandaba por salir.

-¿Está bien?

-Bien.

Aang sonrió satisfecho y beso sus manos.

-Y debería… ¿robarte un beso o algo así?

Katara tragó saliva y agachó la mirada con brusquedad, lo que causó una respuesta inmediata en el chico, cuyos ojos se abrieron arrepentidos y sus manos se levantaron en un gesto conciliador

-Espera era broma, lo juro. Demasiado rápido, lo entiendo… y no importa- dijo a toda prisa -Podemos esperar.

Katara lo miró con seriedad.

-¿En serio?

Aang sonrió suavemente y conectó su mirada con la de ella, con la esperanza de que encontrara la verdad en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto que sí, el tiempo que necesites- él llevó una mano hasta su rostro y lo acunó con ternura, pero con una expresión seria que la atrapó por completo -Toma todo el tiempo del mundo si así lo quieres, tan solo déjame esperar contigo.

Katara sonrió complacida y salió de su trance.

-Ya Sparky, eso... fue una prueba- dijo, mientras lo tomaba por la parte posterior del cuello y lo arrastraba hasta la altura de los ojos -Y acabas de aprobar.

El primer pensamiento que corrió frenéticamente por su mente, mientras lo apresaba, se resumía en dos palabras: Al fin.

Al fin lo estaba besando. Siete años... y sabían mucho mejor ahora. A pesar de que no había conseguido gran parte de muestra en ese rápido beso a los nueve. No. Ahora se trataba de un beso real y era exactamente el tipo de beso que quería de él. Vagamente registró el hecho de que Aang había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de ella y que la besaba ferozmente de vuelta. Pero el pensamiento racional fue rápidamente dejado atrás.

Él la atrajo hacia sí todo lo cerca que era posible… Por fin, por fin. Aang se apartó de la chica con reticencia. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella parpadeó varias veces, tomando una respiración para estabilizarse. Él la miró por un momento, compartieron una sonrisa y luego fue él quien apresó su boca. Aquel beso fue más corto, más suave, más lento. Aang trataba de hacerlo bien para ella, y estaba funcionando; Katara cerró los ojos, suspirando en su boca. Era perfecto, el gusto, ese sentimiento... perfecto.

-Hey- exhaló ella cuando finalmente se separaron para respirar.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdida y abrió los ojos, para mirarlo como si la hubiera deslumbrado. Katara sonrió y él rió sin aliento

-Eso fue realmente algo, ¿eh?

-Cara de muñeca, he estado soñando con eso durante mucho tiempo- suspiró, apoyando la frente contra la de ella -Y ahora que por fin estamos aquí, juntos… estoy perdiendo el hilo de todo lo espectacular que iba a decirte.

Katara rió feliz y le rozó la nariz con la suya.

-No espero nada espectacular- murmuró ella, exhalando un suspiro un poco abrumado –Solo a ti. Esto es más que suficiente.

-¿Esto?-

Preguntó él en voz baja, dejando caer un suave beso en la frente de la chica. Su corazón se agitó como un pájaro bajo su pecho y ella sintió que se ruborizaba.

-Esto- confirmó -Simplemente... estar cerca de ti. Como nadie más- ella cerró los ojos y escondió la cara en su cuello -Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada, es todo.

Aang sonrió comprensivamente y quitó un mechón de cabello que le cubría la cara.

-Para eso estoy aquí- murmuró con devoción, antes de besarla de nuevo.

Y hasta el día de su muerte, Katara nunca olvidaría ese beso. Fue algo totalmente inesperado y extraordinario. Un beso para construir una vida encima (aunque no se daría cuenta de eso hasta mucho más tarde, por supuesto). En ese momento, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas que su cerebro hilara pensamientos coherentes de nuevo… pero la boca de Aang sobre la suya lo estaba volviendo una tarea extremadamente difícil.

Un roce más… y todo pensamiento se fue. No había nada en el mundo, sólo ellos. Allí mismo, en ese momento. Sin pensar, sólo sentir. Sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos, sus manos… la ausencia de pensamiento dejó la puerta abierta para que sus inhibiciones escaparan. Habían esperado mucho tiempo para eso, acumulando pasajes a un punto sin retorno. Todo se aceleraba, cada punto de contacto entre ellos ganaba temperatura. Cada vez que sus labios se separaban, recuperaba el aliento, pero aun así odiaba esa distancia. Él tenía las manos en su pelo, en sus brazos, recorrían su espalda y su cintura haciendo que la sensación de deseo se apoderara de ella.

Katara se había alejado demasiado de su cerebro, siendo solo consciente de la electricidad en su contacto y el ruido que hacía mientras succionaba su labio inferior. Aang la atrajo hacia su regazo, acelerando de paso su corazón, luego la boca del joven se trasladó a su cuello. Ella inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y se quedó inmóvil, aspirando fuertemente a esta nueva sensación… ¿Por qué parecía conocerla tan bien?... Aang succionaba cada parte sensible de su piel y sus dedos excavaban delicadamente entre su cabello, llevándola a perderse poco a poco en el mundo de los sentidos. Luego, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su camisa. No podía entender cómo es que las suyas propias ya habían recorrido el pecho desnudo del chico (y sin provocarle ningún dolor). Los suaves dedos de él se posaron sobre su espalda desnuda, y las campanas de alarma finalmente resonaron en la cabeza de Katara. Si no paraban justo ahora, podría ser muy tarde.

-Aang...

No pudo continuar porque se quedó sin aliento. Él la hizo callar con un beso rápido y cálido, pero tan pronto como sus labios abandonaron los suyos jadeó su nombre por segunda vez y él se detuvo, respirando con dificultad. Ambos se sentaron allí, jadeando, con las manos de él todavía debajo de su camisa, las de ella todavía aferradas a su cuello… y sus labios aun tentadoramente cerca.

-Aang- jadeó, sin aliento.

Ella deslizó sus manos por los brazos hasta sus codos y lo empujó suavemente, separando sus manos de la piel en su espalda.

-Debemos... debemos parar.

Él parpadeó confundido un par de veces, pero cuando en sus ojos amaneció por fin el entendimiento, la miró horrorizado y al mismo tiempo ya tenía sus manos fuera de ella.

-¡Oh diablos!... lo siento mucho- dijo atropelladamente -No fue mi intención... quiero decir… no sé… pero me descontrolé... oh Katara, lo siento tanto… soy un imbécil.

Katara dejó escapar una risa ligera, tomando su rostro entre las manos y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Está bien- murmuró, con los pulgares acariciando sus mejillas mientras colocaba suaves besos en sus labios -No lo sientas. Esa ha sido la sanación de toda una vida. Me siento mucho mejor, ¿tú no?

-Sí- confesó en voz baja, y ella sonrió -No tienes ni idea.

Él se lamió los labios y sonrió encantado.

-Tengo que decirlo, el sabor es increíble. Aún mejor de lo que imaginaba… aún mejor que hace siete años.

Ella le lanzó una mirada orgullosa y le guiñó el ojo, luego volvió la cabeza hacia su hombro y respiró hondo.

-Mi camisa huele a ti.

-¿Eso es algo bueno?

-Mm- afirmó en voz baja, enterrando la cara en su cuello -Debo irme, alguien vendrá a ver cómo estamos.

-¿Y?

Katara rió entre dientes y sus labios le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello, en respuesta, los suyos se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sentirla tan cerca, bajo la protección de su abrazo y sabiéndola feliz… como siempre debió haber sido… lo llenó de paz e hizo que un suspiro de satisfacción se escapara de su pecho.

-Bueno, si Sokka viene… yo probablemente no debería estar en tu regazo.

-Pero se ajusta muy bien- lloriqueó tiernamente.

-...

Ella suspiró derrotada.

-Bueno, sólo unos minutos más.

.

0000000000000

.

-¡Katara!

La joven maestra gimió y se tapó los oídos.

-Que gritos, ¿Qué pasó con el sueño?

Pero al parecer, el sueño no era una opción para ella, porque de pronto estaba siendo transportada a sus pies. Ella reaccionó inmediatamente, agarrando con brusquedad la muñeca de quien osaba ponerle las manos encima y cuando se despertó por completo, ya tenía el brazo de Sokka trenzado a su espalda. Ella miró a su alrededor, confundida. Aang estaba sentado, muy erguido, en su asiento de la ventana y pareciendo avergonzado. Al fin lo recordó. Oh sí, ella había dormido allí anoche. Miró en dirección a la puerta y vio a Toph apoyada contra el marco, luchando por contener la risa.

-¡Katara, ya!- gritó su hermano.

Ella lo soltó de mala gana y él se alejó rápidamente, frotándose el adolorido brazo.

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡Sokka!- espetó Katara -Bonita manera de despertarme, gracias.

-¡Qué diablos, es correcto!- replicó él -¿Crees que me gusta despertarme y ver que durmieron aquí juntos?, ¿eh?

-¿Y cómo es que eso, exactamente, es parte de tu negocio?- dijo entre dientes, dando un paso amenazador hacia él.

Sokka también dio uno, pero en dirección contraria.

-Cualquier chico que está tan cerca de mi hermana, es mi negocio inmediato.

-Sí bueno, pues vas a tener que lidiar con eso de ahora en adelante- gritó Katara sin pensar.

Un silencio abrumador siguió a sus palabras. Las cejas de Toph se habían disparado, los ojos de Sokka parecían querer salir de sus cuencas… y Katara no quería dar la vuelta y ver la reacción de Aang.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Le preguntó Sokka, con voz extrañamente tranquila. Katara apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. Ella por casualidad dio una mirada atrás, hacia Aang. Él miraba la escena completamente desconcertado, luego capto su mirada, la dulcificó y se encogió de hombros. Sólo entonces ella se volvió hacia Sokka.

-Aang… Aang y yo estamos... saliendo- ella miró hacia atrás de nuevo y aunque el chico parecía presa de pánico, no se movió de su sitio.

Luego se adelantó y se plantó entre ambos hermanos, su postura era delatadoramente protectora. Y Sokka parecía más enojado cada segundo, por lo que Katara levantó una mano y tiró la precaución al viento.

-Mira, no pasó nada.

-¿Por qué hubiera pasado algo?- preguntó Sokka con voz estridente.

Toph soltó un bufido de risa, pero no dijo nada en defensa de sus amigos. La situación le divertía en sobremanera y había estado esperando la bomba desde hacía ya un tiempo, por lo que se limitó a disfrutar el drama.

-¡Sólo fue un beso!- estalló Katara -Eso es todo, fue...

Ella miró hacia Aang por tercera vez. Él parecía un poco preocupado de repente y fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sin pensar. Claro que había sido más que un simple beso. Por lo menos para ella.

-No, eso no fue todo.

Katara sonrió y todos parpadearon sorprendidos. Ella enfrentó resueltamente a su hermano, quien se encogió un poco ante su mirada.

-Somos novios. A partir de anoche estamos juntos... ¿Y sabes qué?- ella rió y empujó Sokka en el pecho -No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir, que pueda cambiar eso. ¿Qué te parece?

Sokka no dijo nada. Siguió mirando a Katara y a su ahora cuñado, alternativamente, componiendo una tristeza fingida en el rostro. Katara lo miraba en silencio, con los puños apretados a los costados. Finalmente, Sokka suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.

Katara estaba atónita.

-¿Está bien?- repitió con incredulidad -¿Eso es todo?

-Sí- dijo Sokka simplemente -Eso es todo.

Toph parecía que se iba a desmayar y Katara oyó claramente, a Aang cayendo detrás de ella.

-Simplemente... no hagan nada estúpido.

Y con eso, él salió de la habitación. Toph parecía clavada en el suelo, pero momentos después y también sin decir palabra, salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Cuando estuvo segura de que era en serio, Katara miró por encima del hombro. Aang estaba levantándose del suelo y tenía una expresión perpleja. Él se sacudió los pantalones cuando se puso de pie y la miró inseguro.

-Bueno- dijo, sonando un poco abrumado –Si eso es cierto… fue mejor de lo que pensaba.

Katara sonrió y en un arrebato de pura euforia, le tomó la cara entre sus manos, tirando de él más cerca. Aang tuvo que cogerla por la cintura para mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Sabes?- le susurró, sonriendo -Creo que esto está funcionando mejor que bien.

Ella no le dio la oportunidad de responder.

.

0000000000000

.


	38. Chapter 38

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 37

.

Sokka dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

-¿Podrías moverte o algo así?- preguntó por encima del hombro.

Katara, que había estado parada justo fuera de la puerta del dormitorio de Aang desde hacía varios minutos y que no parecía tener interés alguno en soltar su cuello, le arrojó un descuido "No quiero" entre besos. Sokka gimió y se metió en la cocina, estuvo a punto chocar con Toph, que estaba apoyada en el mostrador comiendo una manzana. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él un poco.

-No te hagas daño a ti mismo, Sokka- dijo en voz baja, tomando otro bocado.

Sokka frunció el ceño, incómodo.

-Lo siento- murmuró, dando un paso atrás de ella.

Ella simplemente le sonrió y de repente, el chico sintió que necesitaba salir de la casa.

-¿Sabes qué?, creo que me voy a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Él se volvió y salió de la cocina sólo para detenerse en seco, debido a la escena que protagonizaba su hermana y cuñado, quienes se las habían arreglado para olvidar totalmente a los que estaban allí durante unos diez segundos.

-Uf, ¡suficiente!- espetó Sokka.

Ambos saltaron un poco sorprendidos, Aang se volvió hacia él y Katara suspiró fuertemente en irritación.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera de la casa!, vamos a dar un paseo.

.

0000000

.

Era un hermoso día de verano en la ciudad. A pesar de eso, Sokka no había parado de quejarse y se negó a sacar a Susan del garaje, por lo que los cuatro iban a pie. Pero en el momento en que llegaban a la zona más tranquila, al sur de la ciudad, sus actitudes ya habían mejorado considerablemente.

-Así que... ¿te importaría iluminarnos?- preguntó Katara a la ligera, mientras su mano jugaba en la de Aang.

-¿Sobre qué?- respondió su hermano con un deje de inocencia.

Katara se limitó a sonreír un poco.

-¿Por qué decidiste que todos debíamos dar un paseo ahora?

Sokka se encogió de hombros incómodo, todos los ojos estaban posados en él con palpable curiosidad.

-Nos hace bien salir, todos podemos ejercitarnos- dijo evasivamente -Además estaba un poco... lleno de gente allí.

Katara y Toph rieron un poco. Aang, todavía está tratando de quedar bien con él (teniendo en cuenta su nuevo estatus de novio no grato), así que se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente.

-Lo siento si te hago sentir incómodo, Sokka- dijo Katara.

Sokka la miró escéptico.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Puedo detectar un atisbo de sinceridad?

Katara rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que estoy agradecida porque siempre trates de cuidar de mí, pero vamos- ella sonrió y apretó la mano de Aang -Sabes que él nunca te daría ninguna razón para dispararle.

-¿Dispararme?- repitió Aang, con la voz un poco quebrada.

Katara sonrió con cariño hacia él y Sokka suspiró un poco, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé- admitió -Es por eso que acabo de decirles 'bien' ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- murmuró Aang -Pensé que ibas a matarme.

-Bueno, me gusta pensar que los cuatro somos amigos antes que nada, ¿verdad?- dijo a la ligera -Así que no te mataría. Aunque… si barajee la idea de dispararte.

Toph sonrió impresionada.

-Wow Sokka, eso fue sorprendentemente sentimental viniendo de usted- comenzó.

Él estaba a punto de responder cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, lo que probablemente pensó que era un gesto amistoso, pero aun así le envió tambaleándose unos pocos pasos.

-No irás a ser suave con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Sokka no respondió mientras se frotaba el brazo con indignación. Katara por el contrario, les dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?- preguntó con suspicacia.

Sokka se tropezó y se habría caído si Aang no le hubiera agarrado por el codo. Toph, por otra parte, no reaccionó en absoluto excepto para echar un vistazo a Katara, con las cejas levantadas en genuina confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Aang ayudaba a un nervioso Sokka a ponerse de pie, por lo que Toph simplemente movió el pie con impaciencia.

-Bueno, con una reacción como esa, no puedo imaginar el por qué lo pregunté en primer lugar- señaló Katara con sarcasmo, cepillando los hombros de Sokka.

Él la apartó, tirando del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué reacción?- murmuró –Tropecé.

Los tres de ellos lo miraron con dureza y él se congeló. Su voz tenía un acento chillón cuando dijo la última sílaba.

-¿Tú voz esta algo rasposa?- le preguntó Aang, claramente tratando de sofocar una carcajada.

-Eso sólo sucede cuando mientes- exclamó su hermana triunfante.

-¡No, no!

-¡Estafador!, ¡Lo has hecho desde que tenías siete!

-No sé de que estás hablando.

-¿A dónde vas Sokka? Pensé que estábamos tomando un paseo.

Katara persiguió a su sonrojado hermano por la acera, riendo mientras lo seguía. Aang y Toph apenas se miraron.

-Así que... en realidad, ¿hay algo que este pasando?- le preguntó Aang en voz baja.

Toph miró hacia abajo y para shock eterno de Aang, ella en realidad se sonrojó un poco.

-Nada que deba preocuparte pies ligeros- suspiró ella, luego reanudó su marcha -Se alejan, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Y se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Aang la siguió en silencio, desconcertado. Cuando se encontraron con los hermanos, éstos estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión en un volumen bajo. Ambos parecían furiosos con el otro y Sokka estaba haciendo un montón de señales a los edificios de su alrededor.

-¿Chicos?- preguntó Aang cuando los alcanzó.

Ambos le sisearon, con los dedos a los labios. Katara le tomó la mano y tiró de él más de cerca.

-No hables demasiado alto- susurró -Como si estuviéramos... en algún lugar donde no deberíamos estar vagando.

-¿Vagando?- le susurró Sokka molesto -¡Esto es tu culpa!

-Oh cállate Sokka, ahora no es el momento...

-¿Dónde estamos?- les cortó Toph en voz baja -Nunca he estado aquí antes.

Aang finalmente se tomó un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Definitivamente nunca había visto esta parte de la ciudad. Todos los edificios eran altos y majestuosos, rodeados de vallas de hierro forjado y jardines perfectamente cuidados. Estaba casi completamente en silencio pues el sonido del tráfico, varias cuadras más allá, era amortiguado por setos impecablemente recortados.

-¿No saben dónde estamos?- les preguntó Sokka un poco incrédulo -Estamos con la mierda hasta el cuello, es en donde estamos.

-Territorio enemigo- confirmó Katara.

-Oh no... ¿Estamos en las alturas?- susurró Aang con los ojos ligeramente dilatados. Los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza vigorosamente.

-¿Qué?... En serio, ¿que está pasando?- repitió Toph molesta.

-El lado oeste de la ciudad, las Altas quebradas- explicó Sokka en un susurro apresurado -Esta es la parte más rica de la ciudad, siempre repleta de policías… pero no están aquí en busca de los malos, porque aquí es donde viven los malos.

-Aquí es donde viven los dragones- siseó Katara -Altas quebradas. Todas estas casas solariegas y bonitas, este césped perfecto… todo es una trampa. Es así como puede saber si alguien que no es de aquí.

-Todos ellos visten de rojo para que puedan distinguirse entre los de su propia clase. Si alguien mira por la ventana y nos ve a nosotros...

-Bueno, ¿no podemos simplemente irnos?- preguntó Aang inquieto -Lo hicimos todo el camino sin ser notados.

-Si no es broma, vámonos de aquí- murmuró Toph con los dientes apretados.

Los cuatro de ellos se volvieron lentamente, tratando de parecer casuales. La mano de Katara se aferró con más fuerza a la de Aang y él trató de darle un apretón tranquilizador, pero estaba tan nervioso como ella. Todos ellos estaban muy solicitados en las Altas quebradas y los cuatro llevaban su propio afiche de "los más buscados" para probar la cantidad exorbitante que valían. Pero no habían andado ni diez pies antes de que escucharan un estruendo de sirena en la misma calle.

-Maldita sea- dijo Sokka, congelándose -Tenemos que ocultar... nos.

Él señaló a través de unos barrotes el otro lado de la acera. Había una cerca alrededor del patio trasero de la casa pero daría sin duda a cualquier calle principal que fuera territorio neutral.

-Arriba y vámonos.

Katara le dirigió una mirada incrédula. La cerca era de seis pies de altura.

-Lo tengo- dijo Aang rápidamente -Toph, sube a mi espalda.

Ella no discutió, se encaramó a la parte posterior de Aang mientras él tomaba las manos de Katara y Sokka.

-Esto puede fracasar un poco- advirtió brevemente, antes de saltar dos metros en el aire y enviarlos a los cuatro justo por encima de la valla al jardín de frente, aterrizando en la hierba detrás de la casa.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles durante unos instantes, respirando con dificultad hasta que oyeron el coche de la policía alejarse. Aang sin embargo esbozó una mueca de dolor, pues el esfuerzo le había recordado sus heridas aún latentes. Katara lo fulminó con la mirada antes de apresar su rostro con las manos y aliviar su dolor inmediatamente después, con la escasa agua que pudo convocar.

-Eres un idiota, ¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

-No fue la gran cosa...

-Cállate, no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

-Estoy bien cara de muñeca... tú tienes manos mágicas ¿recuerdas?

Ella le sostuvo una mirada dura por unos momentos más antes de rendirse y darle un beso corto que lo dejó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¿Podrían concentrarse en la situación? ¡Espíritus!- refunfuño Sokka.

-Estamos en problemas- accedió Katara en voz baja -No hay manera de que lo lograremos salir de aquí sin ser descubiertos.

-Oh, yo creo que si hay una manera- respondió Aang.

Todos se volvieron para mirarlo. Él estaba sonriendo mientras apuntaba a la línea de ropa cargada en el jardín. Había ropa de todos los matices de rojo secándose en el sol de la mañana.

-¿Cielos Aang, estás sugiriendo que robemos?- le preguntó Katara, fingiendo afrenta.

-Robar a los ricos para ayudar... a nosotros, si suena terrible- respondió con un encogimiento de hombros -Pero ya sabes, pensemos más como Robin Hood.

-Mejor que Robin Hood- resopló Toph.

-Trabaja para mí- se burló Sokka, poniéndose en sus pies y caminando furtivamente hacia la línea.

Él chico se agachó bajo las ventanas para evitar llamar atención no deseada desde dentro de la casa y los otros tres le siguieron en cuclillas, arrancando la ropa de la línea y llevándola de vuelta detrás de los setos. Todos ellos evaluaron sus adquisiciones.

-¿Por qué todas estas prendas son tan aburridas?- preguntó un Aang confundido -Las únicas piezas diferentes son los pantalones y las faldas…

De hecho, el montón de ropa estaba compuesta exclusivamente de chaquetas rojas y negras, chalecos grises, pantalones rojo oscuro o rojo y faldas grises con dorado.

-Deben ser uniformes- comentó Katara -Para la escuela privada llena de pequeños dragones en la parte superior de la colina.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero Sokka ya estaba cambiándose la camisa.

-Vamos a llevarlo puesto hasta que salgamos de aquí- razonó -Una vez que vean el color rojo, no les daremos un segundo pensamiento. Vamos a estar bien. Confía en mí.

Varios minutos después, todos estaban de vuelta en la acera con diversos estados de malestar. El dueño de los pantalones era exactamente del tamaño de Sokka y Aang, pero la chaqueta les quedaba un poco larga. La propietaria de las faldas era un poco más alta que Katara, por lo que tanto ella como Toph, tenían que pararse de puntillas. Aun así soportaban los disfraces, pues a cada paso se acercaban más a la libertad.

-Actúen natural- susurró Toph repente -El coche de policía está volviendo.

Y efectivamente, el coche se arrastraba de vuelta a la esquina. Los dos oficiales que iban dentro, los miraban a través de sus ventanas con recelo. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los cuatro adolescentes que deambulaban por la calle, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el coche rodara hasta detenerse en la acera junto a ellos.

-Oigan- dijo el oficial en el asiento del conductor.

Los cuatro se detuvieron y los observaron por encima de la ventana, tratando de parecer inocentes. Tanto que los oficiales conservaron el ceño fruncido.

-Los niños eran mucho más inteligentes en mis días.

-¿Qué quiere decir señor?- preguntó Aang con cautela.

-Cuando matábamos clases por lo menos teníamos el detalle de quitarnos el uniforme de la escuela- respondió el hombre -Ahora suban al auto todos ustedes.

Los cuatro obedecieron aturdidos y momentos después se encontraron enjaulados en la parte trasera del coche, todos iban en variados grados de silencio y pálidos, mientras el coche se daba la vuelta y los llevaba poco a poco lejos… y más lejos de donde se suponía que debían ir. Aang encontró la mano de Katara a su lado y ambos las entrelazaron con fuerza en un intercambio silencioso de inquietudes, pero a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, ninguno pudo evitar que las esquinas de su boca se tornaran en una pequeña sonrisa.

.

0000000000

.

Bueno, aquí estamos- dijo el oficial, al tiempo que el coche se detenía delante de un edificio en la parte superior de la colina.

El edificio en cuestión era mucho más grande y majestuoso que las casas de más abajo (y como muchas veces más imponente teniendo en cuenta las murallas y las gárgolas en el techo); los cuatro jóvenes salieron del coche y se pararon en la acera, seguidos por un oficial que los vigilaba escopeta en mano. El oficial frunció el ceño.

-Voy a estar aquí y veré que los cuatro caminen en línea recta hasta el edificio, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo rotundamente -Normalmente no me importaría tanto, pero hoy ha sido un día muy lento… ¡Ahora largo!

Sokka fue el primero en moverse, asintiendo con la cabeza y girando hacia el edificio, su rostro compuso una mueca desafiante mientras andaba rumbo a las escaleras de la puerta, los demás fueron detrás de él. Ninguno miró hacia atrás para ver si el funcionario estaba realmente vigilándolos. Sokka empujó la puerta y entraron, pero los cuatro se detuvieron en seco. El gran pasillo principal estaba lleno de estudiantes. Ninguno de ellos se salvó de un vistazo, pero nadie parecía notar la piel tostada de los Riversiders o los ojos velados de Toph, tampoco el arma oculta de Sokka ni las manos tatuadas de Aang.

-Whoa- dijo el último en voz baja.

-No es broma- respondió Sokka.

-En realidad... estamos mezclándonos- murmuró Katara -Eso casi nunca sucede.

-Que gusto... ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Toph de mal humor.

-Hola.

Todos ellos se quedaron inmóviles esperando lo peor. Una niña (probablemente de la edad de Aang y Toph) se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro.

-¿Son nuevos?, No creo haber visto a alguno de ustedes antes- dijo amablemente.

-Este es nuestro primer día- balbuceó Aang, los otros lo miraron y él se encogió un poco -Soy... Kuzon.

La muchacha sonrió y estrechó la mano de Aang.

-Encantada de conocerte Kuzon, me llamo Onji

Katara frunció el ceño y Toph no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Aang las miró y sonrió.

-Bueno Onji- comenzó suavemente -Éstos son Kaya- Katara sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano -Su hermano Lee- Sokka asintió un poco con la cabeza -Y nuestra amiga Sai.

Toph saludó y tomó a Sokka del brazo.

-Un gusto conocerlos- respondió la chica, sin dejar de sonreír -Probablemente debería averiguar en qué clase que se supone que van a estar... yo te llevaré a la oficina- le dijo a Aang.

Los cuatro siguieron en silencio a la joven a través del pasillo lleno de gente y llegaron a una puerta marcada como "oficina" con la suficiente rapidez, lidiando sólo con algunas miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes. Después de una audiencia breve con una secretaria a la que no parecieron gustarle en absoluto (y menos aún Toph que no dejaba de quejarse acerca de cómo le molestaban las corrientes de aire en la sala y las frías baldosas del suelo), los cuatro fueron enviados a unirse a las clases con los estudiantes de su edad respectiva.

Con nada más que un gesto de Sokka, los cuatro captaron el mensaje de separarse en la puerta, y se fueron todos a mantener la cabeza abajo y escapar del infierno tan pronto como fuera posible.

.

0000000

.

Aang se quedó fuera de la puerta del salón en el que tenía que estar, pues le acechaba una idea terrible. Nunca había ido a la escuela. Gyatso le enseñó todo lo que sabía, le enseñó a leer y escribir, matemáticas, historia, geografía, literatura y arte. Pero Aang nunca había sido obligado a poner los pies en una escuela. Gyatso le enseñó lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en el mundo en que vivían… Y ahora estaba en una enorme escuela privada, llena de firebenders ricos... los hijos e hijas de los hombres que mataron a su familia. Esta idea terrible se le había metido en la cabeza con saña.

Aang respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. La sala ya estaba llena de estudiantes que estaban acomodados en algunos rígidos escritorios de madera. La maestra estaba en el frente de la sala, mirando a Aang como si él acabara de cometer un delito.

-Llegas tarde- dijo con frialdad.

Aang cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Uh... lo siento señora, es mi primer día y eh...

-No digas 'uh' al principio o al final de una frase, ponte de pie con la espalda recta y mírame cuando estés hablando- replicó ella.

Aang inmediatamente hizo lo que se dijo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kuzon- dijo Aang inmediatamente.

-Siéntese allí, junto a Shoji. Yo soy la señorita Kwan y se dirigirá a mí sólo como Sifu Kwan. No señora, no Kwan, Sifu Kwan ¿Entendido?

Aang miró hacia otro lado. Un niño en la tercera fila inclinaba la cabeza hacia la mesa vacía junto a él. Aang sólo podría asumir ese era Shoji y estaba infinitamente agradecido por la sugerencia.

-Entendido Sifu.

Él rápidamente tomó su asiento y la clase continuó. La señora Kwan tomó un grueso libro y comenzó a dar conferencias sobre la Revolución. Aang miró a su alrededor. Algunos de los estudiantes lo miraban con curiosidad, pero nadie le parecía fuera de lugar. Shoji le sonrió y Aang le devolvió la sonrisa. Oyó que alguien tosía en voz baja detrás de él y por casualidad volteó, solo para ver a Onji sonriéndole también. Aang le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa encantadora.

Ridículo. Se suponía que estas personas eran los hijos e hijas de firebenders enloquecidos. ¿Desde cuándo eran los asesinos tan agradables?

.

0000000

.

-Oh, gracias al cielo.

Katara suspiro de alivio cuando Aang dio la vuelta en la esquina exterior casi a la puesta de sol.

-¿Qué diablos te tomó tanto tiempo?

-Pensamos que los minidragones te habían retenido- resopló Toph.

-Por el contrario- dijo Aang alegremente, besando la mejilla de Katara -Quiero volver mañana.

Los tres chicos lo miraron fijamente.

-¿Estás loco?- le gritó Sokka, lanzando sus manos en el aire -Katara, razona con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te puso a cargo de mí?

-Si... creo que tú lo hiciste- le interrumpió Toph en voz alta. Los dos se pusieron mala cara el uno al otro.

-No entiendo cual es el problema- dijo Aang encogiéndose de hombros mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la destilería -Nos las arreglamos para pasar desapercibidos hoy. Es como si estuviéramos dentro... para obtener información. ¿Qué es tan malo?

-Aang- dijo Katara en voz baja, poniéndose al día con él y tomando su mano -Pasamos desapercibidos esta vez, pero no hay garantía de que va a suceder de nuevo. ¿Por qué quieres volver?

-Porque no son el enemigo- respondió con simpleza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que son el enemigo- dijo Sokka con amargura.

-Eso es justo lo que pensé yo… que eran demasiado, pero los hijos no deben cargar con los pecados de los padres. Y fueron muy amables conmigo- dijo Aang con una sonrisa -Incluso hice un par de amigos.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Katara con frialdad -¿Onji es una de ellos?

Aang le sonrió con picardía.

-Sip... pero tú no eres celosa, ¿verdad?- Ella le frunció el ceño.

-No empieces conmigo Sparky.

-Vamos- dijo alegremente, mientras le apretaba la mano -Sólo es una compañera de clase. Además… ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que todos los chicos en ese pasillo te estaban mirando a ti?

Katara se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada.

-No sé de que estás hablando- respondió a la ligera.

Sin embargo Aang podía ver su sonrisa burlona. Sokka se paró firme frente a ellos y con un gesto severo en el rostro.

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de su coqueteo disfuncional durante dos segundos y concentrarnos en el problema aquí?- preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Sí, cabeza de aire- agregó Toph, luchando contra el enfado de Sokka y con su propia sospecha disfrazada de curiosidad -¿Por qué quieres volver?

Aang lo pensó por un momento.

-Supongo que siento como si pudiéramos enseñarles algo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Ya saben... poner nuestro granito de arena antes de que sus cerebros sean lavados por Dragones.

-¿Y qué?, ¿Vas a atar y amordazar a la maestra y decirles que todo lo que creyeron mientras crecían, está mal?- exigió Sokka.

-No- Aang se apagó pensativo, reanudando su caminar -Yo estaba pensando más en una fiesta de baile secreta.

-¿Una qué?

-Hm- tarareó Katara -Realmente me gusta cómo suena eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Suena divertido- coincidió Toph con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡¿qué QUÉ?!

-Oh Sokka, cálmate ¿si?- suspiró Katara -Es sólo un baile, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Un baile con el enemigo!- siseó él -¡Son dragones en miniatura de quienes estamos hablando!

-Sí, ahora- lo interrumpió Aang -Pero si intervenimos… tal vez sólo pueden ser personas en miniatura.

Sokka farfulló para varios momentos mientras los otros tres le ganaban terreno por la acera.

-Bueno... pero... ¿dónde vas a tener una fiesta de baile secreta? ¡Estás seguro como el infierno de no puedes llevarlos a todos a la destilería!

-¿Qué crees que soy una especie de idiota?- respondió el chico indignado -Por supuesto que no- hizo una pequeña pausa y luego añadió -Vamos a arreglar uno de los antiguos bares de los Ases.

Sokka se quedó clavado en la esquina de la calle, mirando con la boca abierta, como sus tres amigos se alejaban lentamente por la acera.

-¡¿Se han vuelto locos?!- gritó detrás de ellos.

-Tú eres el que habla con nadie- llamó Toph por encima del hombro.

.

0000000

.

Hola a todo el mundo!, ¿siguen ahí?, ojala q si uwu

Una enorme enorme disculpa por la tardanza, tuve algunos asuntos personales y las fiestas y ya saben, a veces pasa. PEEEeero, lo importante esque he vuelto de la tierra de los olvidados y nos acercamos al capítulo 40, jaja la verdad no pense q llegaría tan lejos, pense q no iba a agradar mucho el proyecto, sin embargo q bueno q a algunos si les este gustando. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y la paciencia, prometo que vale la pena nwn

Una gradecimiento especial a katara 2323, geraldine, fan-avatar, klan, marcos96 y liz, sus comentarios siempre me levantan el animo y me inspiran a continuar. Un abrazote a todos los lectores y un estupendo inicio de año! salu2


	39. Chapter 39

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 38

.

-Hey Sparky.

Aang se dio la vuelta sorprendido. Estaba sentado en la hierba del río a las afueras de la destilería, el lugar para pensar de Katara. Y allí estaba ella, apoyada en la cerca detrás de él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Algo en tu mente?- preguntó en voz baja.

Él sonrió, se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano.

-Sólo tú- respondió con suavidad, moviendo las cejas. Katara rió y le tomó la mano.

-Así que… ¿qué te trae por aquí tan tarde?- susurró después de un ligero beso de saludo -Sabes que es casi medianoche… y tienes escuela en la mañana.

Se echó a reír cuando ambos se sentaron y Katara apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Sólo quería pensar- murmuró, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella -Tal vez Sokka tiene razón. Tal vez estoy chiflado por volver mañana.

-Tal vez- consintió Katara con una sonrisa -¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No si no quieres- dijo en voz baja, mirándola.

Ella siempre parecía más bonita a la luz de la luna, señaló para sí mismo. Sus ojos eran más brillantes. Probablemente tenía que ver con la maestra agua dentro de ella.

-Quiero decir... ellos nos pondrán en clases separadas de nuevo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase por cierto?

Katara suspiró dramáticamente

-Extremadamente aburrida. El profesor olía a cebolla y los chicos eran pifias completas.

-¿Ah sí? pasaste... ¿tiempo de caridad con los chicos?- preguntó a la ligera, y Katara rió para sus adentros.

-No Sparky, ellos simplemente no podían contestar una sola pregunta correctamente. Quiero decir... ¡vamos!, la aritmética no es tan difícil. Especialmente si Sokka puede hacerlo.

Aang dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y disimulo con una risa ligera. Katara por su parte le besó la mejilla.

-Eres muy dulce- él se volvió hacia ella con una mirada pícara.

-Cara de muñeca, no tengo nada de ti- dijo con una sonrisa, luego, ambos se instalaron en un cómodo silencio. Katara dormitaba sobre su hombro, mientras que Aang veía el río correr -Esto es bueno- dijo al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Estar contigo.

-Sí... realmente agradable.

Katara sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y has decidido qué club usar?- preguntó con suavidad.

-En realidad sí- respondió a la ligera -El As de Tréboles. Es el único al oeste y también es el más cercano. Sólo tenemos que ir a limpiar mañana.

-Suena divertido. Aunque… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Técnicamente lo acabas de hacer.

-Oh, hombre inteligente- se rió -Ya en serio Aang. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas lograr con este baile?

El joven frunció el ceño, fijando su mirada en las estrellas.

-Por eso vine aquí- suspiró -Quiero decir... creo que no todo es blanco y negro como yo pensaba. Ahora que he conocido a algunos de ellos... está este chico, Shoji. Y ya conociste a OnJi (Katara refunfuño a su mención). Creo que nosotros sólo asumimos que están mal… porque a todos nos han enseñado lo mismo. La diferencia es que en las altas quebradas, ellos asumen que somos basuras de río.

Aang se quedó en silencio unos momentos, esperando la respuesta de Katara. Después de un tiempo sin embargo, él echó un vistazo, solo para verla sonriéndole de manera muy especial.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Tú acabas de llamarte basura de río a ti mismo.

-¿Huh?

Katara rió suavemente.

-Nada, es que... dijiste 'somos basuras de río' en lugar de 'son basura de río'... al fin te consideras un Riversider- las mejillas de Aang enrojecieron.

-Oh, lo siento... no fue mi intención.

Katara le interrumpió con un suave beso que lo dejó totalmente en silencio y cuando se apartó le dedicó una sonrisa encandilada.

-Yo no he dicho que fuera algo malo.

Aang sonrió sin aliento.

-Eres una en un millón, ¿lo sabes Cara de muñeca?- murmuró, envolviendo un brazo en su cintura y besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se encogió de hombros satisfecha.

-Eh… me lo han dicho.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio otra vez, pero de un momento a otro y sin motivo aparente, Katara sintió mariposas en el estómago. Ella estaba con Aang. Allí en la orilla del río, al final de una noche silenciosa. Nadie los estaba viendo, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos. Sabía lo que esto significaría con cualquier otro muchacho, pero con Aang era difícil estar segura. Ella había entendido hace mucho tiempo que no podría haber ningún tipo de aventura casual con Aang. Simplemente no lo quería. Y tampoco es como si pudiera, después de todo se preocupaba demasiado por él.

Y Aang... bueno él la adoraba. Katara se dio cuenta de repente, que él estaba pensando lo mismo, porque se apartó de su lado con la mirada fija en el río y una expresión concentrada en su rostro.

-¿Aang?- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

Él no respondió de inmediato, por lo que lentamente deslizó una mano en la suya. Era más grande y tan cálida como siempre, las puntas de sus dedos eran duras, en marcado contraste con su piel suave. Katara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando se percató de un débil rastro de sudoración, mismo que se congelaba y evaporaba en un ciclo ridículamente rápido. Él tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso, por último dirigió la mirada hacia ella. Katara se asustó un poco por esa mirada en sus ojos. Era una mirada oscura… que además trajo un rubor inesperado a sus mejillas. Él la deseaba con casi la misma intensidad con la que la amaba, eso era obvio. Pero sabía que nunca se aprovecharía de ella. De hecho, si algo iba a suceder alguna vez entre ellos, estaba segura de que ella tendría que ser la instigadora.

Y por el momento... se mordió el labio otra vez. La luna brillaba intensamente, llenándola de energía. Estar tan cerca al río probablemente tampoco ayudaba porque sentía como si una corriente de electricidad la recorriera de pies a cabeza. Y si él seguía mirándola así...

-Tenemos que regresar- dijo Aang de la nada.

Pero su voz era baja y un poco ronca. Katara dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y asintió con la cabeza. Él se puso de pie y tiró de ella hasta ponerla de pie, luego la tomo de la mano y juntos le dieron la espalda a la luna y al río, caminando lentamente hacia la casa.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, Katara podía sentirlo tranquilizándose, su mano aligeró la presión sobre la suya y su respiración se estabilizó. Eso la calmó a ella también (y a las mariposas en su estómago)… al menos eso pensaba hasta que llegaron al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Ella le tomó la mano y lo miró. Su corazón latía rápidamente de nuevo. Aang se inclinó para besarla y ella lo correspondió con entusiasmo, teniendo un firme agarre de las solapas de su chaqueta y atrayéndolo más cerca. Sus manos estaban, para su gusto, demasiado pasivas en sus caderas y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando se sintió a sí misma dando unos pasos hacia adelante, llevándolos a ambos, al borde de la puerta de su habitación. Ella no fue consciente de eso, hasta que pudo sentir el corazón del joven latiendo a ritmo acelerado bajo su mano, luego, él dejó de sujetarla y se apartó bruscamente, dejando frío y sorpresa en los varios pies de espacio entre ellos. Los ojos del chico estaban muy abiertos y parecía completamente avergonzado de sí mismo cuando murmuró un apresurado "Los siento" seguido de un "Buenas noches" para después encerrarse en su habitación. Fue entonces cuando Katara se dio cuenta...

Él había dado un paso hacia su habitación y ella simplemente lo había seguido. Tal vez incluso lo había empujado. Ella no lo había hecho con intención, fue algo inconsciente. Era un poco chocante darse cuenta del poder que Aang tenía sobre ella y del cómo habría… ciegamente… tropezado hasta su cama sin pensarlo dos veces. Katara vagó hasta su propia habitación sumida en sus pensamientos, se recargó en la puerta cerrada con una profunda exhalación y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba temblando un poco. Ella casi se rió ante la idea de que él, literalmente la dejó débil sobre sus rodillas. Katara se vio a sí misma en el espejo cuando abrió los ojos, estaba completamente ruborizada y nerviosa, y tuvo que tomar otra respiración antes de cambiarse el camisón y llegar a la cama. De repente, parecía muy poco probable que consiguiera dormir.

.

00000000000

.

Cuando Katara se despertó a la mañana siguiente, mucho más tarde de lo habitual, Toph estaba cómodamente sentada en la cocina esperando a que ella hiciera el desayuno.

-Oh, Aang ya se fue- dijo con un gesto descuidado cuando Katara preguntó por él.

Katara deslizó un plato repleto de huevos revueltos y pan tostado frente de Toph, quien de inmediato tomó sus pies fuera de la mesa y comenzó a devorar la comida. Katara se instaló frente su propio plato (con una cantidad considerable de equilibrio en comparación).

-Así que Toph- dijo Katara al fin, echando una mirada de soslayo sobre la mesa -¿Siempre sí me vas a decir la verdad?

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó ella con la boca llena de pan tostado y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Tú y Sokka.

Toph lentamente puso el tenedor sobre la mesa, se aclaró la garganta y el silencio se rompió con sus nudillos bailando sobre la mesa.

-No sé si sea de tu incumbencia- empezó lentamente, mientras sus cejas dibujaban un fuerte descenso. Katara sólo frunció el ceño y Toph suspiró -Mira... yo no quería que sucediera. Es solo que acaba de... empezar a gustarme un poco.

Katara rió incrédula.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio?, ¿Mi hermano?

Toph en realidad se ruborizó un poco y rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Él siempre es amable conmigo, a pesar de que trata de actuar duro... Y me hace reír… ya sabes, por casualidad- la chica suspiró frustrada y se rascó la nuca -No lo sé, nadie me ha tratado como él lo hace. De igual a igual.

-Yo te trató como un igual también- protestó Katara con el ceño fruncido. Toph sonrió con ironía.

-Sí lo sé. Y también Aang… Pero los dos ya están un poco comprometidos, ¿no?

-Buen punto.

Toph apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre sus manos.

-Mira, no hay nada que realmente haya sucedido. Es sólo que... estábamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ya sabes, cuando Aang estuvo fuera de combate y tú estuviste encerrada cuidando de él. Y esta noche que estábamos en una entrega… y no podía dejar de hablar de su estúpido boomerang, así que sólo... lo besé un poco.

-¿Qué?- espetó Katara y las mejillas de Toph se pusieron de rojo brillante.

-Bueno pero, ¡él dejó de hablar!- murmuró a la defensiva -Y no precisamente trató de detenerme.

-Pero...

-¿Suki?- la cortó Toph enarcando una ceja -Tres palabras pueden resolver ese problema- ella levantó tres dedos mientras hablaba -No. Le. Digas.

-¿Quieres decir que estás bien con...?

Toph la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Mira Dulzura, no estoy buscando un marido. O un novio. Infierno, no me importa eso en absoluto. Sokka lo sabe, yo lo sé. Está bien si él está enamorado de ella o de quien sea- aseguró mientras se encogía de hombros -Yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo con él de vez en cuando. Tal como Sokka.

Katara la miró en silencio durante largo rato, luego respiró hondo y se paso una mano por el pelo.

-Yo... no sé qué decir.

Toph se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Eh, no espero que digas nada. De hecho lo prefiero así. Gracias por el desayuno... y... tal vez quieras saber que varias dragoncitas presentan síntomas de taquicardia cuando están cerca de pies ligeros... incluyendo a nuestra guía de ayer.

Y con eso ella salió de la cocina. Katara se sentó allí durante varios minutos, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de aprender. Pero luego frunció el ceño y se preguntó si lo que le había dicho al final iba en serio o sólo lo dijo para desviar su atención…

Decidió que prefería que estuviera bromeando.

.

0000000

.

Más tarde ese día, bajo un cielo claro y brillante, el equipo se encontraba de pie frente a un viejo establecimiento de los Ases. Era una enorme tienda de juguetes con ventanas tapiadas y una puerta encadenada. Toph salió de la camioneta al final y de inmediato tanteó el suelo con un pie.

-Bueno, no parece que vayamos a tener problemas para entrar… a menos que ustedes quieran que haga un túnel en plena calle- señaló.

Katara se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermano.

-¿Listo?

-Por supuesto.

Ella quebró la cadena por la mitad con un látigo de agua y Sokka pateó la puerta para entrar. El edificio estaba oscuro y polvoriento, en su mayoría, el espacio lo ocupaban estanterías vacías y pequeños mostradores igualmente vacíos. Algunos juguetes antiguos de madera o estaño se quedaron atrás, pero por lo demás el lugar había sido saqueado. Toph pasó de largo junto a ellos dos sin prestar atención al interior de la tienda.

-La entrada secreta está aquí- anunció, empujando a un lado un enorme estante con exagerada facilidad y revelando una pequeña puerta en el suelo. Katara y Sokka la siguieron lentamente, cada uno inspeccionando cuidadosamente los restos de la antigua bodega subterránea que a medida que caminaban, se hacía cada vez más estrecha. Cuando llegaron a la parte más alejada, tan solo podían andar uno detrás del otro y Toph se adelantó en primer lugar para abrir la única puerta que curiosamente era muy pequeña, tanto Katara como Sokka tuvieron que agacharse para pasar, pero tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral, el paisaje cambió considerablemente. Se encontraron en un (literalmente) enorme pasillo, cuyo suelo y paredes estaban recubiertos con paneles de madera e imitaban la imagen de un bosque oscuro. Una gruesa alfombra verde se extendía desde la puerta hasta desaparecer en una serie de puertas al otro extremo. El pasillo medía unos cuarenta y siete pies de alto, veintidós de ancho, contaba con acabados de oro bruñido y con varias siniestras armaduras de bronce, típicas en los grandes clubes.

-Bueno, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Katara en voz baja, cuando por fin salió del trance en que se había sumido mirando las armaduras.

Sus compañeros saltaron un poco y la miraron cabreados. Ese lugar era demasiado tranquilo y demasiado silencioso, el más mínimo ruido era seguido de un eco que rayaba en lo tenebroso. Katara se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al final del pasillo con determinación, los otros dos chicos fueron tras ella, pero los tres se congelaron al llegar a la puerta. Estaba claro que ese había sido uno de los clubes más ricos de los Ases, el salón era enorme, más grande que el salón de baile del coleccionista en Ba Sing Se, incluso tenían la impresión de haberlo visto en fotos de algún palacio francés. Las paredes eran completamente blancas, adornadas con algunos paneles de cristal e impresionantes murales. El suelo era de mármol, dos enormes candelabros de cristal se sostenían en lo alto del techo y uno que otro grabado, similar al planeador de Aang, recubría los arcos. La sala estaba llena de mesas de juego volcadas, un quiosco de música en un extremo de la habitación y en ambos lados había un par de largos mostradores de barras. Algunos vidrios rotos y papeles se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo y daban constancia de la refriega, además, la mayoría de las mesas habían sido destrozadas.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Sokka, dejando escapar un silbido.

-No me digas- suspiró Katara -¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que Aang llegue?

Toph rió un poco y compuso una mueca burlona.

-Unas pocas horas. ¿Tan pronto ya le echas de menos?

Katara apenas rodó los ojos.

-Espero que todo vaya bien con él...

.

0000000000

.

No todo iba bien para Aang. Había sido el centro de los gritos de Sifu Kwan al menos cuatro veces y la clase había comenzado apenas dos horas atrás. Justo ahora estaba en el patio de la escuela a lado de sus compañeros de clase durante la hora del almuerzo. OnJi, Shoji y otros pocos estudiantes estaban tratando de animarlo.

-No te falta más que acostumbrarte aquí- dijo Shoji en voz baja -Esta escuela es bastante intimidante. Al igual que la señora Kwan.

-Dímelo a mí.

OnJi se echó a reír.

-Ella solía asustarme mucho también. Pero te acostumbras a ella.

-Hey.

El grupo de chicos guardó silencio y todos miraron por encima del hombro. Un joven de la edad de Sokka se les aproximaba a paso rápido, el chico era claramente fornido y estaba claramente enojado, cosa que Aang evaluó como un poco mala ya que él estaba andando en línea recta directo hacia él. OnJi sonrió un poco al reconocerlo y se puso de pie.

-Hide, ahí estás- saludó, acercándose a él. Ella se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, pero él la ignoró y miró directamente a Aang.

-¿Estas haciéndole ojitos a mi novia?- exigió.

Aang parpadeó confundido y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó, señalándose a sí mismo y francamente confundido.

-¿A quién más?- gruñó.

-Hide ya basta- dijo Onji con el ceño fruncido -Él es Kuzon, se acaba de mudar aquí.

-No me importa su nombre ni a dónde va sólo que ha estado hablando con mi novia.

Hide apartó a la joven lejos de ellos y agarró a Aang por el cuello de la camisa. Shoji se levantó indignado para ir en ayuda de Aang, pero no fue necesario porque él acaba de darle un empujón a Hide, para darse un poco de espacio.

-Ya tengo novia, gracias- dijo Aang con frialdad, enderezando su chaqueta.

-¡Oye!, ¿quién te crees que eres para empujarme chico?- gritó Hide y le soltó un puñetazo completamente encolerizado.

Pero Aang ya había estado esperando algo así y Hide se sorprendió al encontrar a su oponente detrás de él, cuando su golpe se suponía que debía estrellarse en su cara. El chico tropezó y apenas se mantuvo en pie, pero continúo sintiendo latigazos de rabia.

-Yo no quiero pelear contigo- dijo Aang con calma.

Hide sólo gruñó y trató de golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez sin pausar su ataque. Aang pasó por debajo, a un lado y hacia atrás, esquivando cada movimiento.

-¡Hide detente!- gritó OnJi enfadada.

-¡Vamos Kuzon! ¡Dale en la mandíbula!- vitorearon los chicos.

Una multitud se reunió de inmediato, los estudiantes animaban a uno u otro con exagerado entusiasmo. El alboroto provocado por ellos era mayor, que el que en realidad estaban generando los combatientes.

-Katara va a estar furiosa conmigo- suspiró Aang, esquivando otro puñetazo.

-¿Qué estás murmurando?- rugió Hide.

Aang se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y trató de visualizar una ruta de salida a través de la multitud, pero los estudiantes estaban tan juntos que él no hizo muchos progresos antes de que Hide consiguiera sujetarlo del hombro. Con otro suspiro Aang tomó un firme control de su muñeca y le dio la vuelta, arrojándolo al suelo con más fuerza de la que se esperaría de un muchacho de su complexión.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

La inconfundible voz de la señora Kwan rápidamente silenció a la multitud.

-Oh, hombre- murmuró Aang, al tiempo que se giraba resueltamente hacia ella con las manos en alto.

La cabreada profesora frunció el ceño.

-Pon esas manos abajo y sígueme- espetó -A la oficina del Director.

La multitud dejó escapar un bajo "oooooh" mientras Aang la seguía en silencio a través del mar de estudiantes.

.

0000000

.

-Hey chicos.

Katara y Sokka se volvieron hacia la entrada del As de Tréboles, adoptando posturas defensivas por instinto. Pero al ver al responsable del ruido, Katara instantáneamente se rompió en una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta abrazando con más fuerza de la normal al recién llegado.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo Sparky?- preguntó ella, besando la mejilla de Aang.

-Ah... bueno- murmuró avergonzado –Tuve… una pelea.

Toph se echó a reír con orgullo.

-Bien hecho.

-¿Una pelea?- inquirió Katara, levantando una ceja -Bueno, sabes que tengo que preguntar...

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró Aang mirando a sus pies -Lo siento, no quise meterme en problemas… pero...

-¿Qué? Yo sólo iba a preguntar si has ganado.

Aang la miró sorprendido y Toph se echó a reír con ganas, luego de unos momentos el maestro aire se unió a sus risas. Sokka en cambio, dejó escapar un suspiro irritado.

-¿Y tengo que terminar de limpiar yo solo o qué?- se quejó, apuntando el mango de su escoba hacia ellos como una espada.

-Wow Sokka, el lugar se ve muy bien- comentó Aang cuando finalmente consiguió una buena mirada del lugar.

La basura se había despejado del suelo y retirado las telarañas de las paredes. Sokka había logrado encontrar el interruptor de alimentación, por lo que los candelabros brillaban con una intensidad bastante aceptable. Todas las mesas y sillas que aún estaban en una sola pieza habían sido arregladas y acomodadas a lo largo del salón.

-Aun queda algo de polvo- dijo Katara con una sonrisa, mientras contemplaba con orgullo su trabajo -Y tenemos que... adquirir un par de cosas.

Aang la miró receloso.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Toph contó con los dedos mientras enumeraba la lista.

-La comida, una banda y caramba qué estoy olvidando...- ella fingió pensar en ello por un tiempo -No se puede tener una fiesta sin algunas bebidas ¿verdad?

-Debe haber una tonelada de alimento en las bodegas- dijo Aang pensativo- Yo podría haber vivido en el As de Espadas por lo menos tres años más- Katara le frunció el ceño -¡Y la banda de la escuela viene a tocar!

-Uf- se quejó Katara -¿Banda de la escuela?

Aang se limitó a sonreír.

-Hey, no son malos… Y van a hacer algo de jazz, no habrá problema.

-Y supongo que estoy a cargo de conseguir el alcohol- suspiró Sokka dramáticamente.

Los otros tres lo miraron con inocencia.

-Bueno en realidad… se lo iba a pedir a Katara- comenzó Aang, pero Sokka lo cortó.

-No, no. No hay necesidad de mentir Aang- afirmó en voz alta -Sé bien cuando me necesitan- él caminó más allá de la barra, hacia las puertas -Vuelvo en treinta minutos.

Y él ya se había ido. Katara rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Qué melodramático.

Aang sonrió hacia ella y luego se dirigió a la bodega.

-Vamos, hay que ocuparnos de traer algo de comida.

El trio pasó la siguiente media hora llevando alimentos desde la bodega hasta los mostradores detrás de las barras mientras que, fiel a su palabra, Sokka regresó veintiocho minutos más tarde, con una pila de cajas llenas de Luz de luna.

El club estaba listo, el sol se ponía. Y el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

000000000000

.

.

.

geraldine: ntp, la lectura siempre es un trago que se disfruta mejor lento xD Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando, tus porras siempre me inspiran a trabajar más rápido. Gracias!

Ddcake: Muchas gracias!, me parece bien que te resulte una lectura interesante, gracias por tu tiempo de verdad. salu2

Pandagirl: Aww jaja es la primera vez q me dicen eso, muchas gracias nwn

marcos96: No como crees, gracias a ti, por tus comentarios y tu tiempo. Em no sabía que había otras traducciones de la historia, (ewe) jeje pero me da mucho gusto que te guste la mía. Y pues sí, esa es la idea, no se si recuerdes que al principio de la publicación comenté algo al respecto pero por el momento el plan sigue siendo ese. Tal vez cuando llegue la hora de la verdad y deba publicar el capítulo 42 me acobarde y considere que es demasiada responsabilidad. A decir verdad no creo que mi trabajo sea tan bueno pero ya veremos, aun tengo un poco de tiempo para pensarlo bien. De todos modos serán los primeros en saberlo, lo prometo.

sukikyoshi: U.U perdona, prometo ya no desaparecer por tanto tiempo de nuevo. Y ntp, gracias a ti por comentar. Muchas gracias nwn

kataang2000: Sip, gracias por la paciencia y ntp no la dejare. Mm son 41 capitulos originales de la autora y yo comentaba en un principio que de concluir la obra serían 50 en total, pero el otro día que editaba algunas partes me di cuenta que salen unos pocos más. Lo anunciaré cuando haya cerrado las ediciones vale?, gracias por tu comentario nwn

Katara 2323: Jeje q genial q te gustara, me da mucho gusto de verdad. Gracias por tu "review"

JEJE

Y gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para pasar por aqui, es muy gratificante. Tal vez no pueda agradecerles en cada actualizacion aunq me gustaría mucho siempre hacerlo así, de manera personal, pero ustedes saben que les dedico todas mis ganas y los quiero!, gracias de verdad por todo su apoyo. Prometo avanzar sin mucha demora.

Salu2 y un abrazote!, nos leemos en la próxima.

Por cierto 101 comentarios!, ¿no es increíble?, tengo ganas de abrazar a alguien nwn


	40. Chapter 40

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 39

.

-Uh, ¿Aang?

El aludido saltó un poco sorprendido cuando Katara le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy un poco confundida- admitió en voz baja. Aang suspiró.

-Sí, yo también.

La banda se había establecido y tocaba algo de música swing optimista, pero nadie bailaba. El total de estudiantes, todos todavía con sus uniformes, parecía contentarse con sólo estar de pie torpemente alrededor.

-Ni siquiera beben- murmuró Sokka -¿Qué pasa con esta gente?

Aang se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a ir a buscar a mis amigos y averiguaré lo que está pasando.

Y con eso, él desapareció entre la multitud. Katara sonrió un poco y Sokka la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué?

-Sus amigos- rió ella -No lo sé. Es algo lindo.

Sokka suspiró profundamente y se marchó.

-¡Hey Shoji! Ahí están.

Aang sonrió cuando encontró a un grupito de chicos que miraban a todos lados con un gesto de completa consternación. Incluso Shoji parecía bastante incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás bailando con alguien?

-Eh… bueno- el chico arrugó la nariz con nerviosismo -Ninguno de nosotros ha estado en un baile antes.

Aang lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

OnJi se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con timidez.

-Es cierto. Quiero decir... nuestros hermanos y hermanas mayores tuvieron este tipo de cosas cuando tenían nuestra edad, pero todo ha cambiado desde entonces.

Aang resopló un poco aguantando la risa.

-No, no tanto. Vengan, les mostraré.

El joven se apresuró a llegar hasta el quiosco de música y detuvo a la banda con un gesto. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

-Buenas tardes chicos y chicas- dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la multitud –Acabo de enterarme que ustedes nunca habían ido a ningún baile antes y me parece algo muy preocupante- le hizo una nueva seña a la banda y ésta se dispuso a tocar -Así que voy a enseñarles a bailar.

En seguida, la música comenzó de nuevo en un ritmo más armonioso y él se acercó a Onji con determinación. Aang no tenía otra intención que la de animar a la multitud, pero cierta otra chica, mostró signos de peligroso disgusto cuando él le tomó la mano y la arrastró consigo a la pista de baile. OnJi no opuso ninguna resistencia y el sonrojo que presentaron tanto ella, como las amigas que le empujaron hacia adelante mientras soltaban risitas tontas, no fue algo que ayudara mucho a Katara.

-Señorita... ¿cree que podría ayudarme por favor?- pidió Aang mientras conducía a Onji al centro del salón.

La chica se reunió con él delante de la multitud y ambos se regalaron una sonrisa, la de ella nerviosa. Aang tomó sus dos manos y comenzó a danzar en sintonía con la música.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar la música y seguirla... expresa lo que te hace sentir- explicó con una sonrisa -Intenta esto… es una rutina de baile popular en el reino tierra. Ahí como en muchos lugares, el jazz lo es todo.

OnJi imitaba sus movimientos con una sonrisa cada vez más brillante en la cara. Ella podía escuchar murmullos difusos a través de la multitud y no le disgustaba en absoluto la idea, después de todo, había quedado libre de Hide.

-¿Ven?, es fácil. Conozco varios pasos de baile originarios de todas partes... como el vuelo del fénix, popular en la capital del Fuego hace años- gritó a la audiencia mientras hacía gala de sus dotes de bailarín, luego se detuvo -Shoji, continúa por mí, ¿lo harías?

Aang emparejó a sus dos amigos y se trasladó a lo largo del salón, poniendo a la gente a bailar. Después de un breve periodo de tiempo la vergüenza comenzó a desaparecer y los chicos se echaban a reír mientras bailaban con alguna pareja. Pronto el suelo estuvo vivo. Todo el mundo riendo y hablando entre sí. Katara sonrió un poco. Sólo un poco.

-Tengo que admitir, que tiene su conjunto de habilidades- suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

-Y en serio- se rió Toph -Aprendo algo nuevo sobre él todos los días- la bandida hizo una pausa y luego añadió -Se veían muy bien juntos ¿no?

Aunque lo último lo murmuró con cautela, estaba burlándose abiertamente y lo peor del caso es que, antes de que Katara tuviera oportunidad de replicar, Sokka apareció a su lado con sigilo y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. Ambas chicas lo miraron con sorpresa. Él parecía agitado.

-Um...

-Escúpelo Sokka- le sonrió su hermana. Él la miró y se volvió hacia Toph resueltamente.

-Eh... ¿quieres um... bailar o algo así?- murmuró.

Toph parpadeó varias veces. La boca de Katara hacía tiempo que se había abierto y se mantenía así, dándole un aspecto gracioso. Aang apareció junto a ella de un momento a otro y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella le hizo callar para que pudiera escuchar lo que diría Toph. Aang miró entre ellos confundido pero Katara tomó su mano y el chico decidió que se contentaba con esperar unos minutos.

-¿En serio?- fueron las primeras palabras de la boca de Toph.

Sokka, por supuesto que no había esperado esa respuesta, por lo que balbuceó durante unos segundos.

-Bueno... sí, en serio. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Esta vez, la boca de Aang fue la que se abrió. Toph desvió la mirada con expresión contrariada.

-Sokka- empezó a decir en voz baja, pero éste le ofreció una mano.

-Es sólo un baile- dijo con una sonrisa, ella frunció el ceño y le tomó la mano.

-Nunca he bailado antes- admitió con desdén.

-Es fácil, sólo tienes que seguirme.

Aang y Katara, vieron a sus amigos perdiéndose entre la multitud. Sokka le tomó las manos (al igual que Aang había tomado las de OnJi) y comenzó a moverse, hablando todo el tiempo hasta que Toph pareció sentirse más cómoda y empezó a bailar con él.

-Bueno, ¿qué fue eso?- se rió Aang. Katara le sonrió, apretando su mano.

-¿Crees que van a ser un problema?- bromeó con suavidad.

-Oh, definitivamente- respondió Aang, inclinándose hacia ella y susurrando en su oído -Son malas para los negocios estas relaciones.

Katara rió y volvió la cabeza para apresar sus labios brevemente, luego se apartó, sin embargo el joven la detuvo y le robó otro beso, esta vez más lento y más dulce. Varias cabezas giraron en su dirección, acompañadas de unos pocos silbidos. Ambos los ignoraron con gracia y no pasó mucho tiempo para que los brazos de Katara se rindieran alrededor de su cuello y ella riera contra sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh nada- suspiró ella -Estamos teniendo una fiesta secreta, en un club abandonado, con un grupo de dragones… la mitad de ellos seguramente también son maestros fuego. Eso es todo- murmuró mientras dejaba caer unos pocos besos más.

-Viejo humor negro, ¿eh?

Aang clavó los dedos en sus caderas por un momento, obteniendo un chillido sorprendido de ella, que además la hizo ruborizarse. Él le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Eso sí fue gracioso.

Katara le dio un puñetazo en el hombro mientras ambos reían, luego ella apoyó la frente sobre el pecho del joven para resolver sus risitas.

-Hablando de problemas...

-¿Hum?

-Si la chica vuelve a llamar tu atención de ese modo… tendremos una nueva estatua de hielo en el jardín para ahuyentar futuras admiradoras- farfulló, aparentando ser casual. Aang sonrió sorprendido -Tu sabes… una de tamaño real y ridículamente parecida a ella.

El chico se debatió entre reír o preocuparse por OnJi.

-No puedo decir que me disgusta el que te sientas un poco celosa.

-No lo estoy, solo fue un comentario.

-Oh bueno, no te molestará entonces que baile con alguna otra chica... ya sabes, portarme como buen anfitrión.

Katara le dirigió una mirada airada.

-¿Quieres que este celosa, es eso?

-No quiero. Pero tal vez me gustas mucho cuando lo estas. Te hace ver aún más linda.

-No estaba bromeando del todo cuando mencioné mi intención de redecorar el jardín...

-Jaja, espíritus me encantas- ella le frunció el ceño con repentino desdén.

-Te encantará más cuando sea yo quien abra los bailes con cualquier...

Aang la hizo callar con un beso devastador, al que ella terminó correspondiendo con ganas.

-No puedo creer que de verdad estés inquieta.

-¿Tengo razones para estarlo?- inquirió con tranquilidad pero seriamente.

-Ninguna en absoluto. Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro pero... te amo. Muchísimo. Y no tengo ojos más que para ti. Y tal vez no me creas del todo ahora, pero eres mi vida entera y...

Ella no lo dejó continuar. Lo tenía planeado… pero no pudo resistir el repentino deseo de besarlo y de tenerlo más cerca. Solo para ella.

-Te creeré- susurró contra sus labios -Y... también te amo. Más de lo que ambos podríamos haber imaginado.

Él le sonrió con adoración y la atrajo tan cerca como era físicamente posible.

-Aun así- replicó entre susurros -Yo te amo más. Es cómo comparar un río con el mar entero.

Katara rodó los ojos exasperada, pero decidió no discutir. Algún día se daría cuenta de su error. Y mientras tanto… ella se contentó con besarlo nuevamente, olvidándose del lugar y momento en el que estaban. Salió de su burbuja cuando Aang se separó sin aliento y aflojó el agarre alrededor de su cintura.

-Katara- jadeó sonrojado -Tenemos que parar.

La joven abrió los ojos y también se sonrojó al notar la mayoría de las miradas puestas en su dirección. Ambos habían comenzado a ser demasiado apasionados para la ocasión. Katara comenzó a separarse levemente, pero antes de perder el coraje, se apoyó en los hombros del chico y apresó sus labios una última vez. Fue un beso breve y algo brusco, pues terminó mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de dejarlo libre. Ella quería convencerse de que sólo había sido por el capricho de dejar claros sus privilegios al resto de fanáticas no deseadas, pero una molesta voz interior le canturreaba otra cosa.

Aang por su parte, se encontró sumamente sorprendido, y cuando finalmente decidió que lo anterior no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo, fue incapaz de borrar la sonrisa idiota que se formó en su cara. Ella rió encantada y se alejó unos pasos, pero sin soltar su mano.

-Vamos- dijo él de pronto.

Katara lo miró inmediatamente y descubrió al chico sonriéndole de manera especial.

-Vamos a enseñarles a bailar, ¿quieres?

Ella le sonrió nerviosa. No le atraía ser aún más el centro de atención pero…

-Con mucho gusto.

Aang la llevó de la mano hasta un área abierta y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, yo sé que puedes arreglártelas perfectamente con un vals pero… ¿puedes decir lo mismo de un tango?

Katara le devolvió una sonrisa indulgente.

-Con el mejor de ellos Sparky- dijo restándole importancia y dando un paso más cerca de él.

Aang tomó una de sus manos y llevó la otra hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Ella lo tomó del brazo con su mano libre y sonrió con desafío en sus ojos. Aang se echó a reír y se dirigió a la banda.

-¿Saben de algo un poco más rápido, señores?

Los músicos se detuvieron por un momento y con ello también los bailes en todo el salón. La multitud se volvió hacia el quiosco de música con creciente curiosidad. La banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez mucho más rápido… y la pareja empezó a bailar.

Ninguno de los estudiantes había visto nunca antes el Tango. Después de todo, era un estilo casi exclusivo de las ciudades del reino tierra. Y era una cosa sorprendente de ver por primera vez (sobre todo porque ambos representantes lo dominaban tan bien). La pareja que bailaba en el centro del salón tenía secuestrada la atención de todos los presentes, sus pies nunca dejaban de moverse y ambos giraban en torno al espacio abierto en la pista de baile, de vez en cuando, se alejaban el uno del otro antes de encontrar sus manos otra vez.

Sokka, que había visto enfrentamientos similares de ese estilo antes, empezó a aplaudir con el ritmo de la música y poco después la multitud se apresuró a seguir su ejemplo. Toph nunca había "visto" algo parecido antes y no podía desaparecer la sonrisa de asombro de su cara. Las ovaciones y los aplausos se hacían más y más fuertes, fue entonces cuando el juego de piernas realmente comenzó.

Aang y Katara giraban tan rápido, que cualquiera podría perderse algún movimiento al parpadear. En algún momento habían añadido movimientos de agua y aire control, componiendo una complicada rutina hasta entonces desconocida. No habían necesitado meditarlo antes, tampoco hicieron falta palabras, tan sólo fue un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso entre paso y paso. Ambos jóvenes se movían alrededor del otro, tan rápido, que si no hubieran estado conectados por sus manos habrían salido volando.

El público se estaba volviendo loco, los chicos gritaban y animaban cada vez que la pareja hacía algo nuevo. Las mejillas de Katara estaban de color rosa y respiraba con dificultad, pero había un brillo salvaje en sus ojos y ella sonreía cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con su acompañante. Sokka y Toph rieron con entusiasmo, toda la atmósfera del club había cambiado y mientras los segundos transcurrían, más se cargaba el aire de energía.

.

.

Pero no podía durar.

.

Un disparo sonó desde algún lugar cerca de la entrada y la banda se detuvo abruptamente. Se desató una estampida cuando los estudiantes intentaron ponerse a cubierto, gritando y corriendo hacia cualquier lugar lejos del estruendoso sonido. Sokka tuvo que agarrar a Toph por la cintura y arrojarla encima de su hombro para evitar que ella usara su Tierra Control sobre aquel que había disparado el arma. Otro disparo retumbó por todo el salón y alguien gritó "¡Silencio!"…

Por supuesto, tuvo que pasar un breve momento antes de que éste finalmente se estableciera en la habitación, y otro más, para que todos los estudiantes fueran embalados en contra de la pared del fondo. Las únicas excepciones eran Aang y Katara, que no se había movido ni una pulgada del centro de la pista de baile. Los dos estaban plantados sin el más mínimo rastro de miedo en su postura y miraban al pequeño grupo de adultos que habían entrado en el club.

-¿Quiénes son?- susurró Toph.

Sokka que estaba agachado detrás de la barra, se asomó un momento con cautela.

-Es el Director de la escuela- respondió irritado -Y algunos policías. Oh hombre, estamos hasta el cuello de...

-Así que… Hide tenías razón- comenzó el director lentamente.

Fue entonces cuando Aang notó por primera vez, al joven que estaba de pie detrás de la comitiva, mismo que portaba una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro. El director dio un paso hacia Aang y él tomó la mano de Katara en la suya, tirando de ella a sus espaldas.

-Tú no eres de las Altas quebradas- declaró con desdén.

Aang se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Supongo que me ha sorprendido.

Susurros y silbidos de sorpresa estallaron detrás de ellos. Katara no se movió. Ella estaba mirando al suelo, muy ocupada descifrando las letras que Aang dibujaba sobre la palma de su mano.

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso señor?

El director se burló escandalosamente mientras Katara se aclaraba la garganta para expresar que había recibido el mensaje. Salir hacia las bodegas. No había otra salida. Ella echó un vistazo a la barra y vio Sokka mirando por encima del mostrador, la chica señaló con los ojos hacia la puerta del sótano, él asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y se agachó de nuevo.

-Veo lo que estás haciendo, sabes- dijo el director con altanería.

El hombre posó por primera vez sus ojos en Katara y mostró una chispa de interés, por lo que Aang la ocultó aún más con su cuerpo.

-Tratas de volverlos en mi contra. En contra de sus padres, en contra de su sociedad. Y a juzgar por la belleza de piel oscura a lado tuyo, yo diría que tenemos una basura de río para actualizar nuestra prisión y divertir a los carceleros. Por supuesto.

Más murmullos de los estudiantes. Katara vio apretar la mandíbula de Aang y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para tratar de mantenerlo calmado.

-Bueno… sólo tendremos que arrestarlos, supongo- el director suspiró como si eso le aburriera y le indicó algo a los agentes que lo escoltaban.

-No todavía- dijo Aang bruscamente, acallando a todos ellos. Incluso los agentes se congelaron en su lugar ante ese tono de voz -Tenemos un baile que terminar.

El avatar miró de nuevo a la banda.

-Señores, si son tan amables.

Los jóvenes músicos intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada antes de empezar a tocar. Aang arrastró a Katara para seguir el ritmo, pero sólo duró unos instantes en esta ocasión ya que una vez que se dieron la vuelta, él la empujó hasta la entrada de las bodegas y se volvió para enfrentar a la comitiva no deseada. Eso le dio tiempo a la chica de correr y también a la multitud (que se apresuró a seguir su ejemplo). Una nueva estampida se desató y mientras Aang mantenía ocupados a los oficiales, el salón se vació casi en su totalidad. Toph y Sokka iban hasta adelante, ella abría paso con sus poderes, creando un túnel de escape que los llevó desde el sótano hasta la acera frente a la vieja juguetería.

Cuando el lugar estuvo completamente evacuado, Aang envió una última ráfaga de aire a los oficiales y salió corriendo por la puerta del sótano. Hide, el director y los agentes intentaron seguirlo, pero para cuando llegaron al extremo opuesto del sótano, cualquiera que haya sido la vía de escape, ya se había cerrado.

-¡Vayan por ellos!- gritó el director encolerizado. Y todos se apresuraron a volver sus pasos hasta la entrada del lugar.

Toph y Sokka habían salido de su escondite justo a tiempo, pues todos los estudiantes se habían lanzado en una retirada sin mirar atrás, cubriendo su huida y a la vez sin reconocer a ninguno de ellos.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!

Los gritos del director siguieron escuchándose a lo lejos, calle arriba, hasta por fin desaparecer. Aang detuvo un momento su huida y se volvió para ver a Shoji, quién estaba sonriéndole con complicidad. El chico le guiño un ojo y él le devolvió la sonrisa, luego aceleró al máximo su carrera para alcanzar a sus amigos.

.

00000

.

Para cuando todo el mundo por fin había dejado el As de Tréboles, Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph estaban ya de camino a la destilería del Sur. Todo lo que dejaron atrás era un montón de chaquetas y chalecos de color rojo y negro en la calle.

-Como que te hace pensar en quienes eran en realidad, ¿no?- preguntó Shoji en voz baja, cuando su grupo de amigos pasaban la ropa desechada.

-Creo que sabemos lo suficiente- respondió Onji con una sonrisa ausente -Sólo querían pasar un buen rato.

…

El chisme estuvo en circulación dentro de los muros de la escuela durante varias semanas.

.

0000000

.

Zuko había estado en casa durante semanas. Tenía todo lo que quería. Él y Mai estaban de nuevo juntos, su padre había restaurado su lugar en la banda y tenía todos los lujos y comodidades que eso conllevaba. Azula había anunciado que Zuko fue responsable de la muerte del Avatar, pero él sabía mejor…

Katara tenía ese frasco de agua. Y tanto si ella y el Avatar habían estado peleando o no, él sabía que la chica había utilizado esa agua para salvarle la vida. No sabía si había funcionado. Cuando él había mirado, el avatar parecía bastante más que muerto… pero la duda era suficiente para asegurarse de no permitirle ninguna paz. Eso se cernía sobre él otra vez, mientras estaba sentado en la barra del club privado de su padre, "el Palacio".

Mai estaba junto a él con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y una bebida suave entre sus manos. Ella suspiró.

-Zuko, has estado bastante aburrido últimamente- dijo con voz apagada.

Él sonrió.

-Y así te tengo a ti- respondió.

Esa era la naturaleza de su relación. Se burlaban uno del otro y luego se encontraban en su aversión mutua de las cosas.

-Oh, ahí estás Zuko.

Los dos jóvenes echaron un vistazo a la puerta, con diferentes grados de irritación. Azula les estaba sonriendo irónicamente, como de costumbre.

-Necesito hablar un segundo- dijo ella, ignorando por completo la presencia de Mai.

-Más tarde- respondió Zuko -Estamos muy ocupados.

Los ojos Azula se endurecieron al instante.

-Mai… Ty Lee necesita ayuda para desenredarse la trenza.

La aludida dudó unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie.

-Suena importante- dijo con frialdad.

Azula no vio la chispa iracunda que Mai le envió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó Zuko, al tiempo que le fruncía el ceño.

Azula se sentó junto a él sin más preámbulos.

-Estoy preocupada por ti Zuzu- dijo, sonando completamente falsa -Escuché que visitaste ayer al tío.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- espetó él.

-Zuko, si la gente oye que has estado hablando con el traidor, podrías verte sometido a una investigación- dijo con la voz dura -Yo intercedí por ti Zuko. No traiciones esa confianza... estoy cuidándote tonto.

Y sin una palabra más, salió del lugar. Zuko apretó los dientes y encendió un cigarrillo. Había empezado a fumar otra vez ahora que Iroh no estaba para hacer comentarios al respecto.

Pensar en su tío le hizo revolver el estómago y empezó a mascar la colilla. La barra se vació lentamente a su alrededor mientras el sol se ponía y se acercaba la hora de las brujas. Para el momento en que estuvo solo en el bar, ya había acabado con medio paquete y el montón de cenizas se desbordaba en el pequeño cenicero. Todo el mundo se había ido y nadie había venido a buscarlo. Ahora era su oportunidad.

…

Zuko se movía lentamente y en silencio por los pasillos del Palacio, dirigiéndose discretamente hacia el sótano. No le gustaba quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos en un día como ese, porque a menudo lo devolvían a la noche en las alcantarillas de Ba Sing Se.

Todavía no sabía casi nada acerca de Katara. Sólo que ella era una poderosa maestra agua que había perdido a su madre por culpa de los Dragones y que se preocupaba más por el Avatar que por sí misma. Pero de alguna manera, en el corto tiempo que estuvieron encarcelados en la bodega, había ganado una enorme cantidad de respeto por esa joven. No necesariamente por su persona, pero se encontró valorando su opinión más de lo que debería.

Y esa mirada que le dió justo después de atacar al chico...

Había sido la más inquietante de sus pesadillas desde entonces. Algo de su respeto se convirtió en temor, aunque odiara admitirlo, su destino estaba sellado. Ella querría matarlo. No había forma de evitarlo y no podía dejar de ver detrás de sus cortinas antes de irse a dormir cada noche. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se cruzaran de nuevo y Zuko sabía a ciencia cierta, que ella no le dejaría escapar ileso de aquel encuentro. Él la había convencido para confiar en él y la confianza era algo que la chica claramente valoraba. Él había ido y traicionado la misma casi al instante…

Pero lo que más le molestaba, era la punzada de pesar que sentía. Se preguntó si serían amigos ahora, si él hubiera hecho una elección diferente... Ella era un poco molesta, así que probablemente no. Pero al menos no tendría miedo que lo matara en sus sueños.

Toda reflexión fue interrumpida cuando llegó a la planta baja del Palacio.

Aquella era una prisión, para todos los efectos. Sólo un largo pasillo forrado con puertas de metal. Todas parecían iguales, pero Zuko sabía lo que andaba buscando.

-¿Tío?- preguntó en voz baja mientras entraba por la puerta.

Sentado y encorvado en una esquina se encontraba Iroh.

Pero no como Katara o Aang lo habían conocido. Estaba en el mismo traje que llevaba la noche que había salvado a los chicos, pero arrugada, hecha jirones y sucia. Tenía el pelo y la barba descuidada, pues ya había crecido bastante. Zuko se arrodilló delante de las rejas, tratando de llamar la atención de su tío.

-Tío por favor, habla conmigo- dijo en voz baja -Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto pero era lo mejor… Mira donde estas por no seguirme.

El muchacho se estremeció y bajó la cabeza miserablemente.

-Necesito tu consejo. Creo que el Avatar aún está con vida y no sé qué hacer- el anciano permaneció en silencio, dándole la espalda y mirando a la pared -Por favor tío estoy muy confundido- continuó con humilde desesperación.

-Azula le dijo a papá que yo lo maté. Si él sigue vivo, yo quedaré como un idiota y cargaré con todo el deshonor de nuevo. Ella lo hizo a propósito, lo sé. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Sin embargo, Iroh no respondió. Ni siquiera se movió. Zuko apretó los dientes con rabia y se apartó bruscamente.

-¡Muy bien!- rugió, saltando sobre sus pies y destrozando una silla cercana con la fuerza sus puños envueltos en fuego -¡Por mí que te quedes aquí para siempre!

Zuko se marchó dando con un portazo, dejando un silencio terrible detrás de él. Incluso entonces, Iroh no se movió. Pero un par de lágrimas había conseguido escapar de sus cansados ojos.

.

0000000

.

Tres días después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el As de Tréboles, Katara y Aang se encontraban adormilados en el dormitorio de la chica. Él se hallaba reclinado contra la cabecera de la cama, mientras que ella lo usaba a él como almohada, cómodamente establecida entre sus piernas. No estaban haciendo en realidad otra cosa que estar juntos. Katara estaba leyendo un libro y Aang se encontraba descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Se habían estado sintiendo más y más a gusto con este tipo de intimidad después de las semanas transcurridas desde que habían decidido estar juntos. No siempre tenían que besarse, a veces era bueno el sólo sentarse juntos como ahora.

Aang suspiró mientras la veía tan concentrada y Katara levantó la vista de su libro.

-¿Estás bien Sparky?

-Sí, bien- respondió con voz adormilada -Sólo he estado teniendo un montón de ideas últimamente...

-¿Acerca de qué?

Él suspiró otra vez.

-Fuego Control.

Katara miró hacia él por encima de su hombro.

-¿Fuego Control? ¿Por qué?

Aang se encogió un poco de hombros.

-Bueno, yo ya he aprendido Aire y Agua Control... y estoy muy cerca de dominar la Tierra- suspiró por tercera vez -Todo lo que queda es Fuego Control.

-Sip, eso es la lógico para ti- él clavó los dedos en sus caderas y ella dejó escapar una risa -Bueno lo siento- dijo mientras calmaba sus risas -¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

-Porque ¿quién me va a enseñar a Fuego Control?... Todos los maestros que conocemos están locos.

Katara pensó en esto por unos momentos.

-Bueno... Toph es una locura, pero has aprendido Tierra Control de ella- señaló.

Él se echó a reír y ella sonrió satisfecha.

-No te preocupes demasiado por eso Sparky. Al universo pareces gustarle. Estoy segura de que va a enviar a alguien.

Aang sonrió con gratitud y luego se quedó en silencio. Katara empezó a leer de nuevo, pero después de un minuto se detuvo.

-Hey- dijo a la ligera.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué piensas de Sokka y Toph?

Aang pensó en ello durante mucho tiempo.

-Realmente no lo vi venir. Para ser honesto- comenzó -Pero creo que tiene sentido. ¿Están... saliendo oficialmente o algo?

-De eso se trata… Toph me dijo que no. Lo único que quiere hacer con él es divertirse de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio?

-Si- su voz se fue apagando -Pero Sokka parece muy poco consciente de eso ¿no?

-Sí. Todavía le gusta Suki, pero creo que está empezando a gustarle Toph también.

-Él tiene bastante gusto por las niñas- resopló Katara con una sonrisa. Luego volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos -Estoy preocupada por él.

Aang no sabía que decir, no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero de cualquier modo quería ayudarla. El joven redujo la distancia entre ellos para depositar un ligero beso en sus labios y luego le sonrió con ternura.

-Eres una buena hermana- dijo con seriedad -Pero él puede cuidar de sí mismo. No te preocupes demasiado.

Katara se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, olvidándose del libro por completo y colocó las manos a cada lado de su rostro.

-Sparky… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?- suspiró dramáticamente.

Él dejo escapar una suave carcajada y luego apoyó su frente contra la de ella, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión más seria.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días, Cara de muñeca.

.

00000000000000

.


	41. Chapter 41

.

.

Salu2 a todos! ¿Cómo están? Olvidé mencionar que para el interior capítulo, la autora recomendó lo siguiente: "Vayan a youtube. Busquen "Showdown Lindy Hop". Véanlo. Este capítulo será muchísimo más entretenido si lo hacen. Confíen en mí."

U_U lo siento.

.

.

Trucos de Salón

Cap. 40

.

Cuando Aang se despertó al día siguiente y atontado se dirigió a la cocina, la encontró vacía a excepción de Toph. Esto era inusual ya que Katara estaba siempre despierta antes que él y ella siempre les hacía el desayuno.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó, bostezando.

-Rayos cabeza de aire, no sé dónde está Katara- respondió Toph con una amplia sonrisa de lobo.

Aang puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó frente a ella. La bandida ciega estaba comiendo una manzana y se veía muy poco agitada.

-No he visto a nadie durante toda la mañana, en realidad.

-Huh- Aang bostezó otra vez -Así que... hay fruta para el desayuno.

-Fruta para mi desayuno- señaló Toph, con la boca llena de manzana -No sé qué planees conseguir para el tuyo.

Aang suspiró resignado.

-Gracias Sifu. Creo que... iré a buscar lechugas en algún bote de basura- lloriqueó mientras le mandaba una mirada de cachorro abandonado que no funcionó.

A veces era desventajoso que la chica fuera ciega.

-Ag, veré si encuentro a alguien- pero Toph solo le sacó la lengua lentamente mientras él salía de la cocina.

Tan pronto como Aang salió por la puerta, descubrió una intensa actividad en todo el recinto de la destilería. El lugar parecía haber pasado por una transformación durante la noche, había gente corriendo por todas partes con cajas, barriles, los brazos llenos de flores, cintas y más. Incluso había más mujeres de lo habitual. El contrabandismo y las carreras eran un mercado dominado por hombres (Katara y Toph eran una asombrosa minoría), pero todavía había un montón de mujeres que se contaban entre los Riversiders y era un hecho que casi había olvidado.

Un amplio espacio de los edificios principales había sido absuelto de camiones y reemplazado con lo que parecía ser la base de un escenario. Había mesas y stands repartidos por todos lados con enormes barriles llenos de agua fría y clara. Había faroles de papel y largas cintas de colores suspendidas en los postes. Este era el lugar donde se concentraba toda la actividad. No paso mucho tiempo para que Aang se percatara de que no reconocía a una gran cantidad de personas.

-¡Aang!

El joven maestro buscó en su alrededor de forma rápida y vio a Katara corriendo hacia él. Sus cejas desaparecieron bajo el ala de su sombrero cuando vio lo que ella llevaba puesto. La joven vestía túnicas blancas y rojas, tan largas como elegantes, y de un estilo aparentemente antiguo. Ella estaba sujetando una corona delgada en la mano que incluía un largo velo, su andar era apresurado mientras daba una rápida mirada de disculpa a una mujer que la perseguía después de dejarla con pintura en las manos. Aquella pintura correspondía a la que Katara tenía en su rostro, pero al parecer la mujer no había terminado, porque sólo la mitad de la cara de Katara estaba decorada con franjas rojas profundas y curvas a lo largo de sus pómulos.

-Buenos días- dijo un poco sin aliento, cuando lo alcanzó y le dio un beso de saludo -Tenía la esperanza de que me encontrarías.

-Te ves increíble- exclamó él y ella se sonrojó graciosamente debajo de la pintura -¿Qué está pasando?

-El Festival de la Dama Pintada- respondió alegremente -Sucede una vez al año. Todos los Riversiders se reúnen aquí para una gran fiesta. Es muy buena, hay gente que vende todo tipo de cosas raras y una infinidad de alimentos y bebidas, y hay música y baile y las historias... ¡oh Aang te va a encantar!

-No es como cualquier otra celebración a la que haya asistido- admitió, dando otra mirada curiosa alrededor.

-Lo sé, es inusual- acordó en voz baja -Pero es algo que los Riversiders han estado haciendo desde siempre.

-Estoy seguro que me va a gustar tanto como al resto de los riversiders.

La joven le sonrió encandilada y él le devolvió el gesto antes de posar sus labios en su mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Cuál es el atuendo por cierto?- preguntó, mirando a la mujer que estaba detrás de ellos y que disparaba contra él una mirada irritada -Yo seré la Dama Pintada- anunció con orgullo, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y aleteando sus pestañas con coquetería.

-La mitad de pintada- protestó la mujer.

Katara parpadeó sorprendida. No tenía idea de la inspiración que parecía haberle cortado.

-Oh Yugoda, lo siento- murmuró con aire culpable -Creo que te interrumpí un poco ¿eh?

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar una apenas visible sonrisa en su cara.

-Sólo regresa cuando estés lista para terminar de arreglarte- suspiró y se alejó con resignación.

Katara se volvió hacía su novio quien en ese momento le sonreía pícaramente, ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y se echó a reír.

-Entonces, ¿quién es exactamente la Dama Pintada?- preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano. Katara lo condujo en un recorrido a través de los preparativos del festival.

-Un espíritu benevolente, según cuentan las historias- contestó humildemente -Ella vigilaba un pequeño pueblo hace mucho tiempo y sanaba a los enfermos. Al parecer, ella enseñó a nuestros curanderos antes de volver al mundo espiritual.

-Como tú.

-Como yo.

Ambos hicieron una pausa para saludar a algunas personas que Aang reconoció de la destilería del norte y luego retomaron su caminata.

-¿Y por qué estás vestida como ella?- preguntó, mientras sus ojos se perdían en ella otra vez.

Katara se encogió un poco de hombros.

-No se puede tener un festival de la Dama pintada sin una Dama pintada ¿verdad?- ella sonrió con aire ausente -Es mi trabajo el entretener a los niños pequeños. Les contaré historias, algunos trucos con el Agua Control… cosas por el estilo. Solía ser el trabajo de mi madre, pero me hice cargo después de su muerte.

Aang le apretó la mano y le sonrió con ternura.

-Oye… puedes ayudarme este año- afirmó emocionada -Imagínate el escándalo. La Dama Pintada y el Avatar.

Aang se echó a reír y una sonrisa satisfecha jugó en los labios de ella.

-Me encantaría ayudarte. Me gustan los niños- comenzó –Mmm... Pero voy a necesitar un traje que se ajuste al tuyo.

-Estoy segura que Yugoda puede confeccionarte uno. Vamos. Probablemente no está demasiado molesta conmigo todavía.

Katara lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta un cobertizo de almacenamiento detrás del escenario, éste se había transformado en un camerino y estaba lleno de Riversiders que se hallaban vistiéndose como payasos, magos y todo tipo de artistas. Yugoda estaba esperándola con una expresión irritada. Katara se deshizo en disculpas por tomar tanto tiempo, pero Yugoda sólo se rió y se dispuso a terminar con su maquillaje. La mujer aceptó crear un traje para Aang, pero para ello terminó despojándolo de su sombrero (que terminó bajo la custodia de Katara), zapatos, calcetines, camisa y corbata, dejándolo sólo con sus pantalones. Él se sintió avergonzado y un poco miserable ahí de pie. Medio desnudo, en un viejo cobertizo de almacenamiento, con Katara riéndose de él… pero Yugoda pronto apareció con un manojo de ropa blanca y roja que hábilmente transformó en un traje de túnica similar al de Katara y que afortunadamente, terminó sobre sus hombros. Cuando él se dio la vuelta para que lo viera, ella sonrió con algo de sorpresa.

-Te ves muy guapo. Pero… al estilo divino propio del Avatar. Y lo divino no es para simples mortales- dijo Katara con un deje de dramatismo.

Él le sonrió con ironía y se puso su sombrero.

-Lo dice la encarnación de Afrodita- murmuró suavemente, y para su sorpresa, ella sonrió.

-Creo que al final no es tan malo. Ella sólo necesitaba un corazón sincero.

El chico la abrazó con exagerada delicadeza y le besó la frente.

-Tienes razón.

Aang se apartó unos pasos dejándola con ganas de un segundo beso, lo que provocó que ella le lanzará una mirada demandante que le hizo reír.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué hay tantos artistas aquí si es sólo para Riversiders?- le preguntó divertido.

-Oh, no es sólo para Riversiders- admitió la joven, echando una mirada por la habitación -Toda Omashu está invitada.

Aang la miró patidifuso.

-A una destilería ilegal.

-Sí.

-¿En serio?- Katara rió un poco.

-Bueno, no invitamos a la policía… y evidentemente tampoco a dragones. Ellos saben al respecto, pero no están ansiosos de aparecer por aquí con tantos Maestros Agua y Tierra congregados- ella le sonrió burlonamente -Es sentido común Sparky.

Aang rodó los ojos y la tomó por la cintura en un mal momento, ella perdió el equilibrio y él aprovecho para inclinarla hacia el suelo, obligándola a sujetarlo por el cuello para evitar la caída. El chico retiró el velo lejos de su cara con una mano y ella hizo lo propio, levantando lo suficiente el ala de su sombrero y acortando la distancia para un beso. Un beso que estaba comenzando a durar demasiado...

-¡Ya basta!- espetó Yugoda entre gritos -¡Van a estropear la pintura, y Avatar o no, voy a patearte si le arruinas el maquillaje!

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron sobre sus dos pies con rapidez, ruborizándose y pareciendo sinceramente avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos Yugoda...

.

0000000

.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la gente de la ciudad comenzara a llenar el lugar. Todos hablaban y reían, la gente compraba alimentos y hojeaba el surtido de juguetes y baratijas. Había una banda de jazz (que sonaba sospechosamente a la gente de Billie) establecida cerca de la pista hecha con tablones de madera alineados en el césped.

Aang y Katara se acomodaron en un parche de hierba a lado del escenario, apoyados en la pared de uno de los edificios. Dispuestos en la hierba delante de ellos, estaban muchos niños, todos de entre dos y diez años pero escuchaban sus historias con gran atención. Katara les contó las historias de los espíritus que habían sido heredadas desde diez generaciones anteriores a su madre y Aang contaba historias que Gyatso le había confiado sobre los espíritus y el Avatar. Los niños estaban fascinados, allí mismo, delante de ellos estaba el Avatar y un espíritu de verdad. Aang, por su parte, nunca había hecho algo así antes y lo consideraba de lo más emocionante. Él podía entender por qué Katara estaba de tan buen humor hoy. Ella claramente amaba esto y lo esperaba con gusto todos los años.

Sokka y Toph pasearon delante de ellos un par de veces, haciendo comentarios en voz alta sobre cómo la Dama Pintada les parecía extrañamente familiar, todo para molestarlos un poco.

-Saben- dijo Aang de pronto, mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse -Tengo una historia que ninguno de ustedes ha escuchado antes.

Los niños guardaron absoluto silencio, mirando fijamente hacia él.

-Hace mucho tiempo, una guerra causaba estragos en todo el mundo y el Avatar había desaparecido- los niños se quedaron sin aliento y Katara inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad -Había desaparecido durante cien años, hasta que cierto día, el espíritu de la Dama Pintada lo encontró en las profundidades del mar.

Aang miró a Katara con una sonrisa pícara y ella sintió jugar a las esquinas de su propia boca, al darse cuenta de lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Aang ajustó su propia historia en una leyenda épica llena de aventuras y romance. Él les habló de un bisonte volador gigante que los llevaba por el cielo y un príncipe malvado del reino de Fuego, desterrado de la familia real. Ellos visitaron los elevados templos de los Maestros Aire y la ciudad de piedra de Omashu. Se libraron de batallas y cárceles, pasaron a través del mundo de los espíritus en múltiples ocasiones, desviando su camino a través de un cañón y salvando a un pueblo de un volcán.

Ellos viajaron desde el Polo Sur hasta el Norte, donde defendieron a la gran ciudad de un sitio y protegieron a los espíritus del océano y la luna. Habló de una cueva misteriosa en la que el Avatar y la Dama Pintada quedaron atrapados y la forma en que comenzaron a enamorarse. Katara se sonrojó por debajo de su velo. Luego les contó de cierta ocasión cuando se perdieron en un pantano y fueron atormentados por visiones, perseguidos mientras tanto por una princesa loca y su elite de chicas guerreras. Había en su historia una biblioteca en el centro de un desierto, habitada por un antiguo búho, una ciudad de paredes enormes dirigida por un rey y una batalla desesperada en las catacumbas debajo de ella. Él habló del destino del Avatar, que consistía en derrotar al malvado Señor del Fuego y restaurar la paz en el mundo. Sobra decir que a los niños les encantó cada segundo, escucharon con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca cansada de tantas muecas de miedo, o alegría o enojo.

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó cuando el relato acabó, pero para entonces ya estaba oscureciendo así que los niños tuvieron que regresar con sus padres y el resto del público también se dispersó. El avatar y la Dama pintada se quedaron en el césped, ella recostada sobre él y perdida en sus pensamientos. Él la miró curioso.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella simplemente le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y arrojó lejos su velo para poder inclinarse y besarlo sin restricciones. Él sonrió contra sus labios y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, pero de repente, Katara sintió una oleada de energía. Como un rayo que pasaba a través de ella. Por eso se apartó bruscamente.

La joven parpadeó confundida y lo primero que vio fue la luna. Llena y brillante, resplandeciendo sobre el valle y el río.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aang en voz baja, buscando sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza un poco, pero a pesar de ello sonreía.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Pero la adrenalina corrió nuevamente por sus venas y ella tomó una respiración inestable.

-Sólo uh... hay luna llena.

Aang miró por encima del hombro y la luna se reflejó en sus ojos grises.

-Oh, eh... - empezó, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

Él sabía qué la luna llena le afectaba a los maestros agua de una manera muy especial. Los llenaba de energía y fuerza... por no hablar de la cantidad de coraje que les infundía o el cómo les borraba un poco el juicio. Ella tenía más probabilidades de actuar, que de hablar o pensar. Aang deshizo el agarre de su cintura al instante y se apartó un poco.

-¿Quieres que... me vaya?- preguntó con torpeza -Tal vez sería más cómodo hoy.

Ella le sonrió con fuego en sus ojos.

-No- respondió con sencillez.

Katara lo besó otra vez y él podía sentir su propio pulso disparándose. Ella se apartó otra vez, sonriendo y tirando de él hasta ponerlo de pie a su lado, con sus manos aun entrelazadas. Aang casi podía sentir como las mariposas hacían estragos en su estómago.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó cuando dejaron atrás los límites del festival.

-Shh- lo calló ella, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -Ven conmigo.

Ambos acabaron en el río, pero Katara no se detuvo en la orilla como Aang esperaba, ella se metió en el agua poco profunda. La parte inferior de su vestido abanicaba la superficie puesto que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Aang la siguió perplejo, hasta que ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

-Tenía que ser en el agua- murmuró, llevando sus manos hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y tirando de él más cerca. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, temblando.

-Katara- la llamó él. Y ella escuchó la advertencia en su voz -¿Estás segura de que me quieres aquí?

Ella lo miró fijamente y por un segundo, el fuego desapareció de sus ojos.

-Estoy segura- respondió en voz baja -¿Por qué? ¿No quieres estar aquí?

Aang la miró sorprendido, evaporando cómo podía, la ligera transpiración que de repente sufrían sus manos. Katara se carcajeó, divertida por lo nervioso que estaba.

-Por supuesto que quiero estar aquí- tartamudeó un poco y ella volvió a reír -Sólo que... no sé si debería.

Ella tomó su rostro entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarla y dejando sus ojos fijos en él.

-Es que… sabes lo mucho que puede afectarles la luna llena- murmuró el chico, sonrojado -Yo no quiero... aprovecharme de ti por eso… o cualquier cosa...

Ella se echó a reír una vez más. Un sonido claro y musical que se llevó el río.

-Eso es realmente dulce Sparky. Pero no me asustas- anunció en voz baja, sonriéndole con aire altivo.

Fue entonces cuando Aang se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él. Trataba de empujarlo a demostrarle que estaba equivocada, ella quería que él hiciera un movimiento. Así que Aang sonrió y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Bien- dijo en voz baja -Me alegro que nos entendamos.

Ella lo miró malhumorada.

-No es lo que yo esperaba- suspiró haciendo pucheros -Vamos Sparky, ¿Qué tal algo un poco más memorable?

Aang se carcajeó ligeramente antes de inclinarse para besarla con devoción. Él sintió que ella sonreía entre sus labios y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿No lo sientes Sparky?- murmuró contra su boca -También eres un maestro agua ¿no?

Al chico, a diferencia de Katara, le resultaba bastante difícil hilvanar frases coherentes mientras la besaba, y todo lo que logró fue "Uhmf". Ella se retiró y volvió a reír, con ese sonido limpio y armónico, mientras él se daba cuenta que de repente, ya no estaba nervioso en absoluto. Aang le devolvió la sonrisa a ella y la agarró por la cintura, levantándola en el aire y girando en círculos con ella hasta decidir inclinarla sobre la superficie del río.

El chico la dejó apenas por encima del agua, antes de inclinarse y besarla de nuevo. Katara llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca, pasando los dedos por entre su cabello y enredándolo a voluntad, la otra se deslizó hacia abajo de manera infernalmente seductora, primero acariciando su mejilla, luego su cuello, su pecho y acabó aferrándose a su espalda. Al joven se le ocurrió un momento demasiado tarde, que ella parecía estar distrayéndolo. Su pie había serpenteado alrededor de su pierna bajo el agua, capturando la de él detrás de la rodilla… y ambos cayeron chapoteando en el río al instante después.

Katara llegó primero a la superficie, estallando en carcajadas mientras Aang farfullaba indignado. Él apartó el pelo mojado de sus ojos y la miró, las mariposas lucharon libremente en su estómago por un momento cuando vio los ojos de ella, empapada y de rodillas en el agua del brillante río, riendo cual niña pequeña luego de su éxito en una travesura.

-Jugabas conmigo- afirmó con incredulidad.

Porque ese había sido su plan desde el principio. Katara rió más fuerte y Aang hizo una nota mental de no confiar completamente en ella durante la luna llena, antes de saltar hacia adelante y taclearla con suavidad bajo la corriente.

Besar bajo el agua no era como besar por encima de ella. Por un lado, era más húmedo, la necesidad de aire también era un poco más desesperada, así que cuando él salió a la superficie otra vez, al mismo tiempo comenzó a farfullar.

-¡Bah, terrible!- escupió Aang.

-Iack.

Katara sacó la lengua.

-¿Por qué el sabor del agua es tan malo?- cuestionó Aang haciendo una mueca.

Había bebido un montón de agua de ese río durante las prácticas. No a propósito por supuesto, pero Katara era una maestra agua mucho mejor que él y Aang terminaba boca abajo más a menudo. Pero nunca había tenido un sabor tan malo.

-No sé- respondió Katara, escupiendo de forma poco femenina. Ella olfateó el aire y decidió que algo venía desde el norte de la ciudad -¿Quieres saber?

Aang sonrió un poco y arrebató su sombrero fuera del agua, posándolo sobre su cabeza con decisión.

-Absolutamente.

Ella le sonrió con altivez y se puso de pie.

-Bien entonces, trata de mantenerme el ritmo.

Y con eso, ella se echó hacia adelante, andando entre las aguas con un impulso que sólo podía ser producto de alguna tabla de hielo.

-Oye, ¡no es justo!

.

0000000

.

Fue media hora más tarde, y hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Aang y Katara descubrieron la fuente de la contaminación. Una vieja fábrica abandonada en el lado suroeste de la ciudad, había sido reabierta.

-¿La fábrica de armamento?- se sorprendió Katara, mientras ambos se arrastraban hasta la orilla -No ha sido abierta desde hace décadas por lo que yo sé.

-Los Dragones deben estar detrás de esto- suspiró Aang.

-Ellos han abierto la fábrica para hacer las municiones de sus armas- dijo Katara con el ceño fruncido –Y habíamos estado haciendo más difícil que se armen durante los últimos meses, maldita sea. Deberíamos haber sabido que harían algo como esto.

Aang arrugó la nariz con desagrado, con los ojos puestos en una serie de tubos de escape cuyos desperdicios, contaminaban poco a poco el río.

-Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- comenzó lentamente a Aang.

Él echó un vistazo a Katara, aún bajo la apariencia de la Dama pintada, y le sonrió con astucia.

-¿Y si en el mundo de los espíritus decidieron que no les gusta toda esta contaminación?

Katara lo pensó un minuto y le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de su tiempo bajo el río, la pintura en su cara se había mantenido casi intacta, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

-Probablemente habrían de enviar un par de guardianes espirituales para cuidar de ello ¿no te parece?... Oh mira, eres el avatar.

Aang se carcajeó complacido y desvió su atención a la fábrica, componiendo una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con el enfado en sus ojos.

Teniendo en cuenta que era de noche, la fábrica estaba cerrada. Sólo había tres guardias, que habían sido contratados para evitar exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ellos no oyeron la puerta de la entrada lateral siendo usada por dos sombras furtivas, y sólo cuando las ventanas inferiores que daban hacia el río se rompieron (lo que permitió una ola de inundaciones en la fábrica), fue que los guardias supieron que estaban siendo atacados.

-¿Quién es?- gritó uno de ellos, envolviendo sus puños con fuego y agachándose bajo un torrente de agua -¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Los espíritus están atacando!- le contestó aterrado otro guardia, justo cuando Katara pasó rápidamente junto a él sobre una enorme ola.

-¡No seas ridículo!- logró gritar el primero, antes de que el Avatar aterrizara frente a él, haciéndolo volar más allá de la puerta principal con una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Los otros dos guardias fueron rápidamente enviados junto a él, por obra y gracia de Katara, quedando los tres tirados en la calle frente a la fábrica. Los enfurecidos espíritus procedieron a hacer estragos en el interior de la fábrica, usando grandes olas de agua y de residuos, destruyendo con hielo el metal y arrojando de paso el equipo inutilizado a la calle. El edificio se sacudió desde sus cimientos, las paredes se resquebrajaron, del piso emergían filosas puntas de tierra que destruían las máquinas y las tuberías. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el techo comenzara a desmoronarse y se prendieran los ductos de gas.

Con una última mirada de satisfacción, los chicos saltaron hacia el agua y destruyeron los enormes tubos que conectaban a la fábrica con el río, luego se quedaron en la orilla del mismo, mirando el edificio derrumbarse hasta que oyeron sirenas a la distancia.

-Un trabajo bien hecho poderoso Avatar- dijo Katara con una sonrisa. Él la tomó de la mano y sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos?

Y los dos desaparecieron río abajo, envueltos en densa neblina.

Cuando los guardias fueron interrogados por la policía, más tarde esa mañana, lo único que podían decir era que habían sido atacados por dos poderosos y enojados espíritus.

.

0000000

.

La energía de la luna llena no desapareció del cuerpo de Katara durante bastante tiempo, por no hablar de la dosis extra de adrenalina debido a la destrucción de la fábrica. Ella y Aang se quedaron fuera casi hasta el amanecer, merodeando por el río. No perdieron mucho tiempo hablando, porque ella sólo parecía estar interesada en el roce de sus labios. Esa fue su primera luna llena como pareja, por lo que Aang imaginó que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

El permanecer despierto toda la noche no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo, era difícil recuperar el aliento. Además, pensó que Hakoda no estaría muy feliz si se enteraba de que habían estado fuera toda la noche, haciendo exactamente lo que él no quería que hicieran. Ella al menos tenía el suficiente sentido común para no empujarlo demasiado lejos, así que al amanecer, cuando ambos fueron a escondidas hasta sus habitaciones, lo hicieron con su dignidad intacta. Al menos hasta que Sokka y Toph los despertaron con cotilleos después de su aparente desaparición de la fiesta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llegaron… ¡hoy!?- bromeó Toph frente a la mesa de la cocina.

Katara se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

-Explotamos una fábrica- dijo a la ligera.

Toph estalló en carcajadas y palmeó el hombro de Aang con aprobación.

-¡¿Que hicieron qué?!- estalló Sokka -¡Hombre, todo el mundo estaba hablando de eso! ¿Por qué no nos invitaron?

.

000000000

.

.

Hemos llegado al último capítulo oficial de la historia y por lo tanto... a mi participación como traductora.

Aún recuerdo cuando supe de los problemas de salud de la autora,es posible que haya recibido muchos mensajes al respecto incluyendo uno mío, porque poco después ella hizo una publicación en su diario. Y aunque me preocupe al igual que todos los seguidores y compañeros que leíamos la obra, esperé con paciencia que la buena nueva fuera un anunció de su recuperacion y con suerte un nuevo capítulo.

Cierto dia hubo una nueva actualización y llena de euforia di click en el botón que me llevaría al siguiente capítulo... Cuál fue mi sorpresa al concontrarme con el siguiente mensaje,

"Hola a todos,

Lamento decirles que no voy a escribir más. Por favor, comprueben mi livejournal (lyralocke (punto) livejournal (punto) com) para obtener una explicación. Realmente aprecio todos los comentarios, buenos y malos, y me alegro de que hayan disfrutado leyendo lo que escribí.

Todo lo mejor,

Lyra "

Fue un golpe terrible para todos los que estamos al otro lado del monitor. Pero lo fue aun más la noticia, que tiempo después, nos sacudió de tal modo... que al menos en mi caso... dejó una cicatriz. Y todavía la siento.

No sé si recuerden que un principio comenté de la maravillosa autora de esta historia, hoy en día les confirmó que se trata de Lyralocke. Escritora de este sitio y autora de 75 historias en inglés, todas ellas de "Avatar: Last Airbender", "Kingdom Hearts", "Pushing Daisies" y "Chuck".

Lyralocke falleció el 15 de mayo de 2010. Su hermana, Meghan, agradeció a todos sus buenos deseos y afirmó que sabía lo mucho que Lyra lo apreciaba.

Si lo desean, pueden revisar su perfil y conocer sus estupendas historias, incluso hay un blog donde recuerdo haber visto un par de dibujos de esta historia, supongo que sabran encontrarlo por aquí en el buscador, pero si no, espero que puedan ver este link:

(h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) (w) (w) (w).(f) (a) (n) (f) (i) (c) (t) (i) (o) (n).(n) (e) (t) (/) (u) (/) (1) (2) (1) (3) (4) (6) (3) (/) (L) (y) (r) (a) (l) (o) (c) (k) (e)

y este otro:

(h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) (l) (y) (r) (a) (l) (o) (c) (k) (e).(l) (i) (v) (e) (j) (o) (u) (r) (n) (a) (l).(c) (o) (m) (/)

Sin los paréntesis claro.

Finalmente, hoy quiero pedirles a todos, de corazón... lo mismo que su hermana pidió para ella en su momento.

...

"Mantenganla en sus pensamientos"

.

.

.

Helenil fuera.


	42. Chapter 42

|Trucos de Salón

Cap. 41

_Al grito de guerra_

.

-Esto no puede seguir así- suspiró Bato con cansancio.

-No. Tienes razón, pero el asunto es que esto nos deja sin muchas opciones.

El tono con que Hakoda se dirigía a sus hombres era el mismo que usaba cuando atravesaban alguna situación grave, su voz denotaba el mismo cansancio que el semblante de todos los riversiders reunidos en el club, pero él además parecía haber envejecido y en su mirada había un leve rastro de resignación.

El lugar estaba lleno ese día. Dos de los más jóvenes reclutas habían llegado con noticias esa mañana y de inmediato se convocó una junta urgente. Aang, Katara, Sokka y Toph estaban sentados en la barra, todos con rostros serios y distintos niveles de malestar. Hakoda había acabado de leer en voz alta la peor noticia que cualquiera de ellos hubiese visto en primera plana, y después de un silencio sepulcral, tan sólo Bato se había atrevido a externar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Hakoda?- continuó Bato -Nuestros hombres son cada vez menos, Ba Sing Se cayó sin remedio y ahora también se han apoderado de Omashu.

-No estaremos tranquilos ni en nuestra propia ciudad- intervino otro de los hombres.

-Con esto será aún más difícil movernos.

-Será casi imposible transportar las provisiones, los medicamentos y las municiones que necesitamos.

-La demanda creció debido a los refugiados, no podemos cubrir las necesidades de nuestro pueblo y además las de ellos…

-Y si no podemos salir también perderemos comunicación con la destilería norte.

-Y nuestros negocios en la ciudad, las bodegas, los clientes…

-Ya, ¡basta!

El silencio de hizo presente de inmediato. Hakoda no acostumbraba gritarle a nadie, a menos que hubiera una razón poderosa o estuviera cabreado, pero no parecía ser ninguno de esos casos.

-Nunca hemos estado lo bastante seguros en la ciudad de todos modos, y por el asunto de las pérdidas… no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento.

La mayoría de los presentes bajó la cabeza con visible tristeza. Perder tanto en tan poco tiempo, en especial si aquello había costado gran trabajo y sacrificio, era una verdadera pena.

-Lo que debe preocuparnos del todo, es la cuestión del transporte y las comunicaciones. No podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos aislados y esperar el momento en que nos caigan encima- sentenció, mirando a cada uno de sus hombres con severidad -Tenemos que seguir en pie, salir a las calles y hacer más de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Aquel discurso tenía como objetivo reprender la actitud que habían presentado sus hombres, pero a la vez, transmitía confianza, seguridad y una infinita empatía. Todos eran azotados por la misma tormenta, pero Hakoda estaba dejando en claro, que saldrían a pescar juntos.

-Puede que los riversiders seamos el último frente de batalla… pero me alegra que para ello, cuente con los mejores corredores y guerreros que hayan pisado esta tierra.

Hakoda compuso una sonrisa apenas perceptible, que estaba cargada de complicidad, pero fue suficiente para que todos en ese bar se pusieran de pie y cambiaran sus semblantes por uno totalmente distinto. La pena había quedado atrás y la determinación había llegado en su lugar. Hubo un estallido de exclamaciones, un "por la prohibición" que fue coreado por todos los presentes, e incluso Bato sonrió a su pesar palmeando el hombro de Hakoda en señal de apoyo, luego, fue él quien tomó la palabra mientras su líder iba a tomar asiento junto a los chicos.

-¡Ya escucharon!, ¡A trabajar!

El club se vació en tiempo récord y sólo Bato se quedó atrás.

-Eso fue impresionante papá.

-Creo que es la motivación que todos necesitábamos- confirmó Katara.

Hakoda se encogió de hombros un poco y se sirvió una copa de luz de luna. Su mirada se perdió en el líquido mientras los demás continuaban con la charla.

-¿Saben?, nunca pensé que se movieran tan rápido- comentaba Sokka con amargura -Supongo que los subestimé.

-Fue un golpe bien planeado- admitió Bato -Ya no se molestan en ser cuidadosos y tampoco en hacerlo creíble.

-Al menos ya no tiene caso preocuparnos por las elecciones- señaló Toph con ironía.

La noticia del nuevo nombramiento cubría los encabezados de casi todos los periódicos de la ciudad. El alcalde Kuei de Ba Sing Se, había dejado su puesto en manos de una -hasta entonces desconocida- allegada, para luego desaparecer misteriosamente de la propiedad donde vacacionaba. Hasta el momento no había noticias suyas y se especulaba que había sido secuestrado o asesinado. La nueva alcaldesa, Azula, había tomado posesión del cargo el día anterior e inmediatamente realizó numerosas modificaciones, incluyendo el despido de la mayoría de los funcionarios públicos (a quienes reemplazó con sus propios subordinados). El anuncio de que su hermano sería el alcalde provisional de Omashu, no era más que la cereza del pastel. Ya no era un secreto para nadie que las elecciones en puerta, tan solo serían simbólicas, pues estaba claro que los recién llegados continuarían en el cargo indefinidamente.

-Todavía no atacan las destilerías- aventuró Sokka pensativo -Debe haber una buena razón.

-No hay elemento sorpresa- murmuró Bato -Y de todos modos, no creo que tengan prisa.

-Ahora mismo están ocupados invadiendo las calles y apresando a todos los maestros tierra- señaló Katara con tono oscuro –Cuando terminen, vendrán por nosotros.

-Que controlen a los Dai Lee tampoco ayuda. No falta mucho para que todos nuestros aliados estén fuera de circulación... quedaremos en desventaja.

-¿Qué hay sobre la policía de Omashu?- inquirió Toph -Creí que teníamos aliados ahí.

-Así era- confirmó Bato -Pero los más confiables ya fueron encerrados. Y los que quedan no se atreverán a levantarse en contra de nadie, a menos que ofrezcamos alguna garantía… Y lo cierto es que no podemos.

Los chicos guardaron silencio un buen rato, consientes del peso en esas palabras. Incluso Toph parecía abatida.

-Tal vez sí podamos.

La intervención de Hakoda fue recibida con el más absoluto silencio. Ninguno de los presentes esperaba un comentario en ese punto de la conversación, pero por lo visto, el hombre iba a revelar los pensamientos que durante tanto tiempo había estado barajeando.

-He estado pensándolo mucho… y creo que es tiempo de hablar sobre ti- dijo mientras encaraba al muchacho a su izquierda.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

El joven hizo girar su asiento para quedar frente a frente con su interlocutor. Su postura era relajada, pero en su mirada asomaba la más absoluta determinación.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Volver al juego.

-Aang- comenzó la chica a su lado, pero él la ignoró.

-Todos creen que estás muerto- le recordó Hakoda con solemnidad –Ni siquiera en la destilería norte se sabe que sobreviviste, solo nosotros- dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano –Y sabes que eso te ha mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo… ¿seguro que quieres volver al radar?

-Sin duda.

-Sabes que tengo que preguntar- continuó Hakoda -¿Por qué?

-Me necesitan- contestó el chico con simpleza -Quiero ayudar a ganar esta guerra. Soy el avatar y sé que puedo hacerlo. No volveré a quedarme fuera cuando mi gente me necesita.

Hakoda, Sokka y Bato, asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Toph se cruzó de brazos pero también le sonreía. Katara negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pero se limitó a reprimir un suspiro frustrado.

-Entonces está decidido. Usaremos el plan de Sokka.

El aludido se levantó de su asiento con porte altivo y una ruda expresión en el rostro.

-El día del sol negro no solo recuperaremos las ciudades, también haremos que el mundo sepa que el avatar ha regresado- finalizó con entusiasmo.

La conversación continuó durante un par de horas más, tiempo en el que acordaron los preparativos que faltaban por hacerse, el itinerario que debían seguir y otros pormenores que Bato se ofreció a resolver. Cuando él y Hakoda se fueron (éste último alegando que tenía algo que buscar), los chicos decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era tomar un descanso. Habían sido semanas extenuantes para todos desde que Aang y Katara habían descubierto la nueva política de los dragones, misma que consistía en fabricar sus propias armas y municiones. Era cierto que saboteaban un par de fábricas a la semana desde entonces, pero la situación se hacía cada vez más crítica, las bajas eran cada vez más sentidas e incluso los negocios principales comenzaban a ser insuficientes como fuente de ingresos.

Habían llegado al punto en el que Hakoda decidió suspender todas las actividades en la destilería para concentrarse en reforzar las protecciones de la zona y sus alrededores, dejando las tareas de aprovisionamiento y defensa en manos de sus cinco mejores equipos. Mismos que a partir de ese día, quedarían reducidos a cuatro.

-El gran Jefe quiere que nos concentremos en prepararnos para la invasión- señaló Toph de buen humor -Así que mañana empezaremos duplicando el tiempo de tus entrenamientos.

Aang compuso una mueca pero no se atrevió a replicar, haría todo lo posible por convertirse en maestro tierra antes del eclipse. Era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar su nulo control sobre el fuego. Cuando llegaron al pasillo que conectaba sus habitaciones, Sokka fue directo a la suya y casi pudieron oír cómo se estrellaba en la cama. Toph, que desde hacía un tiempo se quedaba en la habitación de Katara, se dirigió hacia allí, pero antes de entrar dirigió una mirada vacía al chico.

-Lo digo, para que no te resten ganas de tontear con tu novia afuera de la habitación donde planeo tratar de dormir.

Katara le lanzó una mirada irritada, pero Toph ya había desaparecido tras la puerta. Aang rodó los ojos pero agachó la cabeza con resignación.

-Si no fuera porque me asusta la clase de entrenamiento que me dará mañana… y porque realmente sí tenemos que descansar…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir después se perdió en los labios de la chica, que justo en ese momento, había decidido sabotear su capacidad de articular pensamientos coherentes con un beso.

-Nos quedaríamos aquí el resto del día- concluyó Katara con elocuencia, luego rió un poco y colocó una mano en la mejilla del joven, al tiempo que se mordía los labios con evidente indecisión -Será mejor que te vayas ya- murmuró -Descansa Sparky.

Y con eso, ella entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Y tú.

.

0000000000

.

Habían pasado unas semanas realmente inquietantes. Ahora, era el alcalde "provisional" de Omashu y sus habitantes le demostraban en cada acto su más "amable apoyo". Su tío seguía sin dignarse a hablar con él, Azula se mofaba de su situación en cada oportunidad, y la presión que sentía por parte de su padre, era mayor de la que recordaba. Tal vez ahora fuera tratado con respeto y honores, tal vez su padre hablaba de él como si fuera un héroe y estuviera realmente orgulloso, tal vez incluso disfrutaba de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado… pero algo no se sentía bien. Algo no acababa de acomodarse.

Seguramente era la incertidumbre. La ponzoñosa duda que no le permitía vivir en paz y hacía estragos en su estado de ánimo. Sin duda tenía que ser eso. O quizá la intranquilidad que le causaba su deuda, con cierta peligrosa maestra agua…

Tal vez incluso ambas.

Pero fuera cual fuera el caso, no podía soportarlo más. Por eso estaba ahí ahora. Deambulando por las calles más olvidadas del mundo, en una silenciosa noche de primavera.

Crac… Crac… Crac.

El sonido metálico se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero sin duda estaba acercándose. Zuko se levantó de inmediato y se acomodó la capucha pues no tenía intención de que lo viera nadie más que su interlocutor.

Crac. Crac. Crac.

El sonido se detuvo y apenas pudo distinguir entre las sombras la silueta de un hombre realmente grande. Se hallaba, como él, oculto bajo una túnica y permanecía en silencio. Zuko se preguntó si todo lo que había oído de él era cierto.

-Te retrasaste- dijo con su más grave voz -Espero que no suceda de nuevo.

El hombre no le contestó, pero se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que le dio a entender que continuara.

-El avatar está vivo- sentenció con dureza, pero el hombre no pareció sorprendido ni afectado por la noticia.

-Quiero que lo encuentres… y lo elimines.

El hombre por fin se movió. Descruzó los brazos y levantó el mentón para que Zuko pudiera verle el rostro por completo, en él se leía una muda afirmación. Zuko podía ver en ese rostro una evidente frialdad. No dudaba que ese hombre pudiera asesinar a un muchacho de 16 sin titubear, y por un momento, se sintió más tranquilo. La misión que dejaba en manos de ese desconocido casi podía darse por completada y él no tendría que volver a preocuparse por nada.

Sin embargo, le resultaba inquietante tener que volver a ver a ese sujeto. No tenía reparo alguno en pagar el servicio, pero era el tipo de persona que provocaba pesadillas en los niños. Incluso a él, le incomodaba su expresión violenta… O ese tercer ojo que había sido marcado con hierro ardiente en su piel y que lucía casi tan amenazante como lo era en verdad.

El mercenario le dio una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta y perderse en la oscuridad.

.

000000000

.

El equipo se encontraba corriendo como pocas veces en su vida. Habían entrado a territorio enemigo para destruir una fábrica y conseguir provisiones, pero en algún momento se vieron sorprendidos y sobrepasados en número. Sokka lideraba la marcha, y detrás de él, sus amigos bloqueaban tantos ataques como podían.

-¡Izquierda!

Una cuadra. Dos cuadras. Y contando. Los chicos resistieron el ritmo tanto como pudieron y dieron tantas vueltas que incluso perdieron la cuenta, pero cuando al fin comenzaron a sentirse cansados, recurrieron a un cambio de estrategia.

-¡Sokka!- llamó su hermana.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Plan B!

-¡Ese ya lo usamos!- protestó Toph.

-¡Entonces el que sigue!

Se separaron, obligando a sus perseguidores a hacer lo mismo y llevándolos a través de distintos callejones, donde fue fácil perderlos. Cuando volvieron a reunirse, todos trataban de recuperar el aliento, pero no se detuvieron.

-¿Crees que lo han conseguido?- jadeó Aang.

-No sé- respondió Sokka -Pero les hemos comprado suficiente tiempo, ten confianza.

No se equivocaba. El otro grupo, liderado por Bato, había conseguido vaciar las bodegas de los dragones locales y gracias a la distracción que los chicos provocaron, en ese mismo momento las provisiones iban directo a la destilería.

El equipo siguió andando hacia la avenida principal, pero se detuvo abruptamente y se vio obligado a ocultarse detrás de un coche. Tres dragones montaban guardia al final de la calle, seguramente esperando que usaran esa vía de escape. Pero ellos ya no podían darse ese lujo. Estaban cansados, demasiado cerca de las altas quebradas, sus perseguidores aumentaban en número y no habían refuerzos lo suficientemente cerca. Si esos tres daban el pitazo…

-Sokka- murmuró su hermana con creciente nerviosismo.

El aludido miró en todas direcciones. Esa calle era especialmente larga, casi no había callejones y los edificios cercanos eran muy grandes y estaban amontonados. Algunos parecían habitados, pero la mayoría, o bien pertenecían a distintos negocios o eran las oficinas de alguna firma de abogados. No podrían allanar ninguno sin llamar la atención o empeorar las cosas.

-La puerta a la izquierda- señaló Aang.

En efecto, unos cuantos pasos al frente había una escalinata de piedra que conducía a una puerta de metal rojiza. Pero el hecho de que esa puerta conectara con el único edificio de la calle, cuya bodega parecía medir lo mismo que tres de las suyas, solo podía indicar que ese lugar estaría bien vigilado. Sokka echó un vistazo más hacia la calle principal y bufó al contar una docena de dragones. Tendrían que arriesgarse.

-Aang, distracción. Toph, la puerta.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a cumplir su tarea. Aang se arrodillo y colocó sus palmas en el frío asfalto, concentrándose al máximo en la tierra debajo de él y sintiendo sus vibraciones… éstas le condujeron hasta el lugar exacto. Dirigió toda su atención y poder hacia ese sitio hasta sentir una especie de retortijón en el estómago, de inmediato trato de abarcar el máximo espacio posible y envolverlo "mentalmente"… conectándolo… doblándolo según su voluntad.

Y la tierra comenzó a moverse.

.

0000000000

.

Tres malditas horas de persecución y no habían podido dar con los intrusos. El comandante había dicho que era preciso capturarlos, que de ello dependía un ascenso inmediato para todos… pero ni él ni sus compañeros podían entender el por qué. Sólo eran un grupo de jóvenes riversiders, tal vez incluso novatos. ¿Qué tanto alboroto…

La tierra bajo sus pies empezó a temblar, y lo primero pensó, fue que podría tratarse de uno de esos fenómenos naturales, tan populares. Pero cuando el comandante comenzó a gritar como loco y a enviar ataques hacia los techos e incendiar los negocios y coches cercanos con bolas de fuego… entendió que estaban bajo ataque. Algunos de los otros imitaron su ejemplo de inmediato y se inició un ataque a ciegas, pero Kenzo no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si eran los maestros tierra que aún quedaban por la zona o si era el grupo de chicos que estaban buscando, porque en ese momento una llamarada pasó sobre su cabeza, asustándolo y chamuscándole un poco el pelo. Al momento siguiente el suelo bajo sus pies se levantó unos veinte metros, con ellos aún encima; el brusco movimiento los desequilibró e hizo caer a la mayoría, pero el ataque se detuvo y todos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose los unos a los otros con genuina incredulidad.

Él se atrevió a dar un mejor vistazo, pero a donde quiera que mirara, todo lo que había era un oscuro cielo. Kenzo no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía... en el pasado la gente creía que el mundo era plano, y si llegabas al borde, caerías irremediablemente. Luego se comprobó que eso no era verdad, pero justo ahora, todos podían ver el fin de "su mundo".

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó hasta el límite y de inmediato retrocedió con el rostro pálido.

-Alto… mucho… la tierra… se levantó.

-¿Qué demonios...

Pero el capitán no llegó a terminar la frase. Porque en ese instante el suelo vibró e inició un brusco descenso, obligándolos a todos, a aferrarse de cualquier modo al suelo que pretendía dejarlos atrás. Kenzo solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y suplicar mentalmente que la caída no los matara. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la tierra había vuelto a su lugar original y todos sus compañeros estaban fuera de combate debido al impacto. Él mismo estaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar a la inconsciencia. Lo último que llegó a su mente antes de desmayarse, fue en el ridículo que iban a hacer: una docena de dragones derrotados y tirados a mitad de calle.

-Cual moscas estam… padas… en el… para… brisas… de… auto…

.

0000000000

.

Toph se movía rápido.

Tanto, que Sokka dudaba haber captado cada detalle. En cuanto Aang consiguió dejarlos fura de la vista de sus enemigos con esa impresionante técnica (aunque un poco exagerada en su opinión), ella corrió hasta la puerta de ese misterioso edificio y sometió el cerrojo a voluntad, con toda la autoridad que solo una maestra metal puede tener. El proceso duro tan solo un par de segundos. Ella saltó, la puerta se abrió y ellos la siguieron. Sokka miró atrás, justo a tiempo para ver como el pedazo de tierra que se había levantado de manera tan antinatural, regresaba a su lugar; levantado una nube de polvo y dejando un desastre de asfalto quebrado y dragones tirados. Aang los alcanzó en ese momento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sumiéndolos a todos en una silenciosa oscuridad.

.

000000000

.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

Cuando sus ojos por fin se adaptaron a la iluminación del lugar, Katara no pudo evitar frotarse los ojos con incredulidad. Pero cuando su cerebro le confirmó que no estaba soñando y que de verdad estaba frente a un enorme sarcófago con todo y momia dentro, la incredulidad dio paso a la desorientación. Sobre todo al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, y distinguir las figuras de un par de sarcófagos más, un puñado de esculturas de los antiguos dioses egipcios, cajas repletas de vasijas y otras chácharas rotas, un reguero de polvo, papiros, telas… ¿y eso era un dinosaurio?

-Debe ser una broma- murmuró su hermano, en algún lugar a su izquierda.

-Genial- susurró Aang, al tiempo que llegaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano con suavidad –Siempre quise ir a Egipto.

-Alguien… -le oyó sisear a Toph.

Pero ninguno reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido.

Una luz la cegó momentáneamente, venía desde algún punto a la derecha, lejano y alto. La mano de Aang la estrechó con fuerza y lo sintió moverse hacia adelante, colocándose entre la luz y ella.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes?

.

00000000

.

Hola a todo el mundo! siguen ahí?... ewe

Regresé al mundo de los vivos a petición de quienes expresaron su agrado ante la idea de que terminara de publicar los capítulos. La mala noticia esq entre a trabajar y no podré actualizar tan rápido como al inicio, la buena sq parezco haber dado con un poco de inspiración, pues reedite los capítulos que ya tenía escritos y estos se volvieron más largos y obviamente, numerosos. Ojala que sea de su agrado. A diferencia de los anteriores.. bueno ya notarán ustedes mismos las diferencias xD

Un abrazote!


End file.
